Walk Of Fame
by shanehardy
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A NEW REALITY IN DIRECTION"; It's been 14 months since Sam & Blaine graduated from McKinley and began their lives in NYC. What starts out as a fairytale begins to unravel until life events and careers separate them. Can the power of their love and the hope of forgiveness bring them back together when everything in the world seems to be working against them. BLAM 4EVER
1. Chapter 1 - Nine Months Later

_Thank you to everyone who has stayed in touch since the end of "A New Reality in Direction" affectionately referred to as ANRID. If you have not read ANRID already you should read it before this story so that you can follow the story clearly because it is a sequel. I do use several original characters, but most of them are established from ANRID and have readers that really care about them._

_From the bottom of my heart I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last one. Thank you for being such dedicated readers. I can't wait to hear from you in the comments section, private message, or other social media. I really hope you enjoy this trip down the WALK OF FAME._

_Sincerely,_

_Shane Hardy_

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – NINE MONTHS LATER

**Mid-August 2014/New York City**

Blaine Anderson couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he wanted too. His biggest dream had come true just twenty-four hours earlier. Santana had hers first, Rachel second, and then Sam third. He remembered each of their big moments clearly, but this time it was all about him. Knowing that this transition would change so much in his life, the first thing he'd set out to do this morning was to talk to his academic advisor at NYADA about scaling back his course load.

He headed to the front door of the fine arts school and was not the least bit surprised by the person standing there waiting on him. Sunshine Corazon, who has just moved in to begin her freshman year, stood outside the front entrance to NYADA dressed in a crisp and fitted white Oxford shirt, black necktie and vest, and short black skirt, holding two coffees and smiling from ear to ear.

"I thought the least I could do for my gay husband is bring him coffee after he received the biggest news of his life," she hugged Blaine and handed him the coffee. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," Blaine beamed with happiness.

"I would have congratulated you last night but you mysteriously no-showed my VMA's party at Tina's apartment," she side-eyed him.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly want to watch that with everyone. It just felt like it would be awkward, you know?" Blaine explained.

"Did you see Sam win Best New Artist?" she asked.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "I'm really proud of him."

"So has the beautiful blonde boyfriend sent you a big surprise to congratulate you yet?"

Blaine couldn't help but blush as he smiled.

**Same Day/Los Angeles**

Sam sat in the make-up chair backstage at the Ellen DeGeneres set. He had been chosen as one of five teenagers to be featured in Ellen's first primetime special, _America's Inspirational Teens_. He kept trying to type a text message into his phone but kept being interrupted.

"Mr. Evans, are you satisfied with your make-up?" the assistant asked.

"Yes, thank you," he smiled.

"And your hair?"

"It's perfect. I usually just toss it around anyway," Sam was his genial self. Even in the selfish world of Hollywood, he'd already garnered a reputation for being nice and respectful and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Evans, I know this is probably unprofessional of me, but my daughter loves you. Could I possibly bother you for a photo?" another assistant asked.

"Sure," he smiled. Not the real Sam Evans' smile that his friends and family knew, but the fake Hollywood smile he'd learned to make look real.

"Okay, can we give Mr. Evans some space," he turned to the door and saw the stage manager for the show standing there. The assistants all walked out of the room and the young man walked over and shook Sam's hand. "Mr. Evans, thank you so much for agreeing to be a part of our show. We know you had a big night last night. Congratulations on your first Moon Man. That's a great accomplishment."

"Thank you," Sam continued to smile. "And thank you for letting me be the fifth interview out of five. It let me get a little more sleep before I had to be here."

"Well, your manager knows how to work a deal. She's beautiful, but she can be scary in order to get what she wants," the stage manager smirked.

"And don't you forget it," the two boys turned to the door when they heard Ella Stone's voice. She stood there in a black business suit, but neither guy could deny her beauty. A look-alike for Laura Bell Bundy, she had this star quality to her, but she'd made it her mission in life to make Sam the big star by being the strong voice behind his career. "Why don't you and I discuss things in the hallway and let Sam collect his thoughts for a moment before beginning the interview."

The stage manager walked into the hallway and Ella winked at Sam before shutting the door. He took a moment just to breath before turning his attention to the text message he kept trying to write. He'd been trying to write it for a while, but nothing seemed to materialize on the screen. He didn't know what to say. He went to cancel the message when the screen lit up with the picture of a smart and beautiful blonde friend of his.

"Hey Quinn," his smile turned into the genuine one he was known for. "Are you up at Yale?"

"No, I'm in The City. I don't have to go back to Yale until next week, but I called to check on you Mr. Best New Artist," she smiled. "I'm really proud of you, Sam."

"Thanks. I got your text last night. Sorry I didn't respond, it was absolutely crazy here," he apologized.

"No worries, everyone was proud of you. Tina and Sunshine held a VMA party in your honor and almost everyone was there," she informed him.

"I don't think I need many guesses to figure out who wasn't there," Sam's smile deflated.

"Well, I just wanted to call because I wanted to make sure you got the news about Blaine and _The Newsies_," she stated.

"That's old news Quinn. He started working on that show back in January," Sam wondered what she was talking about.

"You don't know," she stopped walking down the street and stood surprised that no one had told Sam. "The lead of the show is leaving Broadway to star in the traveling show around the country. Blaine was promoted to be the new Jack Kelly. He's not in the chorus anymore, Sam, he's the lead."

"Good for him," Truthfully Sam did know the news already, but hearing it again didn't change anything. Sam beamed with pride for Blaine. He knew this was what he'd always wanted. "He deserves to be happy."

"So do you, Sam Evans," Quinn didn't miss a beat with the statement.

"Yeah, well, that's a little hard when you are being pulled in as many directions as I am, but I do appreciate you calling," he wanted to change the subject. "Did you get the tickets I sent you for my House of Blues show in Boston?"

"I did and I will most definitely be there," Quinn announced.

The door to the dressing room opened and Ella walked in. "Sam, they are ready for you on set."

"I'll take that as my cue," Quinn knew he had to go. "Have a killer interview and call me afterwards okay?"

Sam agreed and hung up the call which lit the previous screen on his phone again. The text message to Blaine was still empty. He just started typing something and then handed his phone over to Ella and headed to set.

**New York City**

Blaine and Sunshine walked down one of the hallways at NYADA.

"So you're scaling back your course load to accommodate the show?" Sunshine asked.

"That's what I'm going to ask for at least. I mean they let Rachel do it and they let Sam put a complete hold on his education and told him he could come back when he was ready. I'd like to think with as dedicated as I've been to this school that they will show me the same courtesy," Blaine defended his position.

"I'm sure they will," Sunshine looked up then stopped Blaine so she could point out something to him. "After all it appears that the school is already proud of you."

In front of them was a large bulletin board where NYADA posted updates on their biggest success stories. Rachel Berry had a section. She was NYADA's latest Tony winner. Sam had a section listing all the music and acting credits he already had, but the part Sunshine pointed to was the newest section announcing Blaine Anderson as the new Jack Kelly.

"That's pretty awesome," Sunshine nudged his arm.

"It is, actually," Blaine smiled. He felt his phone go off in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the screen. Sunshine noticed that he stopped moving.

"Who is it?" she wondered.

"It's a text from Sam," Blaine turned to her.

She knew he would just keep staring not knowing what to do so she took the phone from him, unlocked it and read the message.

_Sam: I know it's been awhile, but I just heard the news (get it?!) about you being Jack Kelly. I'm super proud of you and happy for you. Let me know if it's okay for me to come see the show because I'd love to see you live out your dream._

"It's actually a sweet message," Sunshine attempted to smooth over Blaine's reaction.

"Yeah," his eyes still in a daze looking at the message until he felt a pair of strong arms

wrapping around his waist.

"Do you like the updated bulletin board?" the strong British accent in his ear made Blaine

smile and relax into the arms around him. "I wanted to make sure it was updated before you came

by today. I wanted you to see it."

Blaine turned around and stared into the beautiful eyes of Adam Crawford.

"It's amazing, Adam, and I absolutely love it," Blaine got lost in his eyes.

"Good because I did it for you," Adam said before leaning closer to Blaine.

The boys kissed each other while Sunshine watched with a happy expression on her face.

"Okay, boys, you're the ones that want to keep this relationship under wraps so making out in the middle of the hallway might not be the best way of doing that," she reminded them.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Blaine felt like he'd been scolded.

"No need to apologize to me. I still don't understand why you want to keep this beautiful blonde Brit a secret from everyone, but I do appreciate that I'm the one you trusted with your secret. But don't you think it's about time you tell the rest of our friends before they find out some other way?"

"I think you know exactly why we wanted to keep this between us," Blaine suggested. "And we will tell everyone, but it's kind of nice keeping it to ourselves."

"Well I very much love having you all to myself," Adam smirked before kissing Blaine again.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Blaine, Adam, and Sunshine quickly turned towards the voice to see that last person they wanted to know about their secret.

Rachel Berry.

**Los Angeles**

The interview went perfectly. Sam managed to be his normal charming self. Everyone raved about how great the interview would read on television. He walked back into his dressing room and shut the door. For the most part the interview had been about his career and the positive role model he'd become, but then it turned to his private life. He didn't want to talk about those things but he knew he had to in order to give the interview Ellen expected.

The truth was that everything about his life had changed in the last nine months. He turned around to walk into the bathroom so he could change into his regular clothes for the ride to the airport. He stopped when he caught his image in the mirror. He was different now. It was easy to see. Standing in front of him was a young man, now nineteen years old, with trimmed but still floppy blonde hair, completely tailored into a dark blue pin-striped Tommy Hilfiger suit.

In the last nine months since his first single, _Never Alone_, shot to the top of the music charts, his life had completely changed. It started with the decision to put his education on hold and leave NYADA. His career began to take off and soon he was offered guest starring roles in several television shows like _The Middle_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. For the latter, he did an episode about the high school quarterback coming out of the closet and being beaten nearly to death by his teammates. They'd asked him to play the role because the show partnered with the Be A Star Network in order to raise awareness. Sam loved the opportunity to do it because he got to work with the organization again. Professionally, it had been a huge move because Hollywood now considered him a young triple threat, musician, actor, and model. He'd even earned an Emmy nomination for playing the gay quarterback.

As for his original professional job, Sam had become the name brand face of Tommy Hilfiger. He didn't plan to stay in that capacity much longer. They had set out a contract taking him through the 2015 summer season, but then he planned to end the modeling in order to concentrate on his music and acting. He'd had three different billboards in Times Square including the current one of him in a swim suit with two beautiful women. One of those women looked very familiar. Thinking about that photo shoot, his thoughts turned to Santana. It was their last photo shoot together before she began acting full time. Her guest starring role on _Pretty Little Liars_ turned into a full time role. With her filming in Burbank and him being around the globe working on his music and filming his first movie, he'd barely seen his best friend since May.

His relationship with Santana wasn't the only one that had severely changed in the past nine months though. It seemed that all his friends were moving in different directions and didn't seem to have as much time for each other. He remembered moving to New York the previous summer and thinking that things would be a specific way, and they were for a little while, but it seemed that the catapult of his, Santana's, and Rachel's careers seemed to have an adverse effect on several relationships in their group. Other things had also happened and he was thankful they didn't come up in the interview. They brought up bad memories he wanted to forget.

The biggest relationship in his life that changed was with Blaine. He pressed the button on his phone to light up the screen. His lock screen was still a picture of the two of them from Blaine's 18th birthday party where Blaine dressed as Harry Potter and Sam went as Captain America. It was his favorite picture of them together. He knew it was crazy for him to still have it saved. The relationship ended three months earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to change it. He knew when they broke up that Blaine still had feelings for him. He knew he still loved Blaine, but they were different people now. Their lives had them on opposite coasts and both of them had done something that was unforgivable to the other. The break-up was no one's fault, or maybe it was the fault of both of them, but it didn't matter now. It was over.

He unlocked the phone and pulled up a video he had watched too many times to count. It was from January at the launch party for Sam's album. At one point during the night, he brought Blaine up on stage and they sang a song together that sounded like it had been written for them even though it was a cover. It seemed like theirs. He knew he watched this video way too often, but they both looked so happy and he couldn't help it. Nothing made him feel better than watching him and Blaine together and happy.

"Are you watching that video again?"

Sam looked up to find Ella standing in the doorway smiling at him. She had become so much more than just his manager. She was his counselor, friend, and confidant. She took care of him, and by this point in their professional relationship, she could read Sam's moods perfectly.

"It calms me down," Sam smiled weakly before sitting on the sofa and pushing his phone as deep into his pocket as he could.

Ella came and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand between hers and held on tightly because she had learned how being tactile with Sam calmed him down. She noticed quickly how he was always the first to shake hands, hug, or use any other type of touch to comfort those around him.

"You just won MTV's best new artist, you are nominated for an Emmy, and Ellen DeGeneres chose you for her first Inspirational Teens special. That should make you proud. I'm proud of you and I know your parents and your little brother and sister are proud of you too. Now you get to head home to Lima for a week and see them. It was the perfect idea to prepare for your tour back home. You haven't been there since May and I know you want to check on them. I know you've been worried about them and now is your chance."

"I shouldn't have left," Sam ridiculed himself. "Dad has needed me after his accident and I wasn't there."

"Will has had plenty of people taking care of him and you working is what paid for him to get the treatment he needed to give him a chance at a full recovery. His teacher's insurance never would have done that," Ella reminded him. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe he was the one that insisted that you go do the movie. There was no way he was going to let you turn down your first starring role."

Sam knew she was right. "I just miss them."

She knew that was the truth. She'd noticed how sad Sam had become over the last few months, and she knew why but they hadn't talked about it at all.

"I can cancel my plans, Sam. If you want me to go back to Lima with you and handle the press and make sure you have uninterrupted time with your family then that's exactly what I'll do," she offered.

"Ella, it's your sister's wedding. You're going home to Tennessee because you need time with your family too. You shouldn't spend all your time taking care of me," Sam insisted.

"Well I appreciate that. I am excited to be the maid of honor even if the dress is hideous," Ella winked and made Sam laugh. "Good, there's that smile that the world has fallen in love with."

He didn't say anything which meant he was nervous about being alone but wouldn't admit it.

"I did, however, take the opportunity to have Five Star send someone out to take my place for the week. I want to make sure you're taken care of and they will be here any minute to take you to the airport and then home. So go get changed and he should be here shortly.

Sam walked into the bathroom and changed into his jeans, t-shirt and plaid button-down with the sleeves rolled up. Walking out of the bathroom his lips formed the most genuine smile he'd had in two months when he saw who stood in the dressing room leaned against the doorway.

"Did you miss me, brother?"

"Sebastian!" Sam ran over and the two boys hugged each other tightly. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"And miss the chance to go spend a week in Lima with you? I had to come back from Paris for that," Sebastian smirked.

"I'm sure Nick has nothing to do with it," Sam smiled thinking about Sebastian's boyfriend, Nick, and all their friends they would get to see in just a few short hours.

"Maybe a little, but this time it is all about you Sammy. I'm your support system while we get you ready for your tour," he pulled Sam into another hug. The boys hadn't seen each other in two months. "Come on. Let's go home."

**New York City**

"Rachel, I can explain," Blaine insisted.

"Really? I mean really?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "You want to explain to me why you, someone who calls himself my best friend, would be in a passionate lip-lock with the guy who wrote in the NYADA theatre blog that my rendition of Fanny Brice was appalling. A claim, I might add, he never retracted after I won a freaking Tony for it!"

"Just because you won doesn't mean you did it correctly, Miss Berry," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Do you see what I'm talking about?" Rachel looked to Blaine hoping he could see her point. "Please tell me that this kiss I witnessed was just this Brit boy band reject assaulting your mouth and that you're not actually dating this guy?"

"Boyfriends actually," Adam winked at her.

She stood there stunned for a minute at the admission. She turned to Sunshine.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, for about a week now," she admitted.

"How long have you two been together?" Rachel asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," Adam interjected.

Blaine moved away from Adam and took Rachel's hand pulling her away from the other two so that he could talk to her.

"We made it official two weeks ago, Rachel, but we've been hanging out most of the summer. You know that. If it weren't for Adam I never would have gotten over the break-up with Sam. He's been amazing and I really like him a lot. Can't you be happy for me?" Blaine asked.

"I don't like him," she whispered.

"I know you don't. I know that most of our friends don't like him, but he makes me happy, and if you guys are really my friends that's all that should matter to you," Blaine pointed out.

"How do we live together and I didn't even know about you and him?" Rachel questioned.

It was true. After Sam and Blaine ended their relationship in May, Blaine and Santana switched apartments. It was a simple move across the hall, but it had so many more meanings than that.

"You've been a little busy with the press tour after winning your Tony, and then you took that vacation with Finn. Since you've been back you and I haven't really talked at all. Have you even noticed that I haven't been coming home at night?" Blaine asked.

She realized she hadn't noticed.

"Okay, duly noted. I reluctantly admit I may have been somewhat more self-obsessed than usual this summer, but I'm just trying to move on to the next thing in my career," she defended herself.

"I understand, Rachel. Just promise me that you will at least try to be happy for me," he asked.

"Okay I will, but I do have one question," she put her hands on her hips before asking. "Have you told Sam you've moved on?"

"We haven't talked in a long time, Rachel, and I highly doubt with all the big things that are going on in his life that he will care that I have a new boyfriend," Blaine declared.

"And I'll call your bluff on that one because you and I both know that no matter what is going on in Sam's life he would care about this," Rachel refuted.

Blaine's face fell because he knew she was right. He knew that Sam would eventually find out and his good nature would let the relationship with Adam happen because they cared enough about each other not to interfere.

"Please don't tell him, Rachel," Blaine hoped she would listen. He could tell by her reaction to the request that she didn't want to agree to it. Finally, she relented.

"Fine, but I can't make promises for anyone else," Rachel said walking away from Blaine and the others.

She walked out the front entrance of NYADA and stood their frustrated. She loved Blaine, but she loved Sam too and she hated being put in the middle. She had tried very hard to stay neutral and maintain a friendship with both, but all that seemed to happen was that the amount of interaction with both boys decreased. Her only consolation was that she knew she wasn't the only one that felt that way.

As for Adam, his review wasn't the only reason she didn't like him. She always felt uneasy around him and trust wasn't even an option, yet she had no tangible reason why she felt that way. She'd never seen Adam do a single thing that was inappropriate, but Rachel knew her instincts about people were rarely wrong, skewed maybe, but not wrong.

She pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

"Hey, meet me at Central Perk in half an hour and bring back up. I've got something I need to tell all the girls."

**Somewhere above the United States/Smythe Jet**

"So I heard you booked another movie," Sebastian began the conversation. "As your boss I think that's awesome. As your friend and admirer of your hot body I can't wait to see it. I mean _Magic Mike 2,_ you're going to be every woman and gay boy's wet dream if you aren't already."

"Seb are we really going to start catching up with that?" Sam laughed.

"Well we could start with the preview poster of your other movie I was sent this morning. You look amazing. I'm honestly shocked a Disney poster shows that much skin," Sebastian eyed the poster on his phone.

"Well I was playing Tarzan. It's not like the character wears a lot of clothes," Sam commented on the fact that he'd just finished filming the movie version of Disney's _Tarzan: The Musical_.

"And I have never been more thankful to the Disney gods," Sebastian laughed. Sam couldn't help but laugh with him.

"All kidding aside, Sam, I'm really proud of all you've accomplished already. Not that I ever had any doubts, but you've gone above and beyond."

"I'm just glad you're here," Sam smiled. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. It's been crazy not having anyone to talk too."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian saw the sadness on Sam's face. "Are you talking about you and Blaine?"

"The break-up? You can say it Seb. I'm not going to break, and yes, I guess that's what I'm talking about. I just didn't want to put anyone in the middle so I haven't talked to anyone about it. Plus, all my friends are either in New York or Lima. I've been alone most of the summer. It got so bad at one point I flew Blake out just to hang with me for a week."

"What about Santana? Haven't you two been hanging out? She's been in LA filming hasn't she?" Sebastian assumed.

"Until the end of June. She's been filming a movie in Mexico since then. We haven't spoken that much. I think she's still upset about the argument we had," Sam confessed.

"She can get over that," Sebastian defended him. "You had every right to be upset about that. She might have been weirded out by the fact that you actually called her out on it because in the past you've always let her slide, but you couldn't this time. You were hurt and reacted. Nothing you said to her was wrong. Maybe that's what she has an issue with. She knows you were right."

"Still, I miss her. I never wanted things to be bad between us."

"Have you talked to her?" Sebastian asked.

"I tried, but she wasn't taking my calls. I left her a text telling her I wanted to forget what happened, that I loved her and missed her, but I haven't heard from her since," Sam revealed.

"Santana and I are alike to a fault, Sam. We share the same fatal flaw which is our pride. We hate admitting we're wrong and we both want to remove ourselves from the situation in order to not deal with it," Sebastian explained.

"Is that why you went to Paris for the summer?" Sam prodded.

Sebastian blushed. He had fallen right into that trap. "Touché, Mr. Evans. You got me there."

He leaned back in his seat and took another sip of the scotch and soda he was drinking.

"I wasn't trying to get you," Sam stated. "I didn't really think there was anything to get. I mean you and Nick are still together, right?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah, we are, and he has no idea that I'm coming back to Lima. Hopefully he will be pleasantly surprised."

"Why did you go to Paris, Seb? You never told me. You texted me that you had to get away for a little while and that you would explain to me why when you got back and asked me to trust you and I did that. When are you going to let me know what happened? I've been worried about you all summer," Sam wanted to know.

"Do you really want to know? Because it involves you and Blaine and that's why I didn't say anything," Sebastian confessed.

"How?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out. He knew he would have to explain this to Sam after promising to do so. He never intended to lie to Sam about anything. "When you and Blaine broke up it hit me pretty hard. I mean I look up to both of you especially when it comes to relationships and when you two ended things it made me think about me and Nicky. With him still in Lima for a year and me in New York going to school and running my company I didn't know if we would make it. So we talked about it and decided to test out the theory and see if absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

"And did it?" Sam asked.

He could tell the answer by Sebastian's blushing cheeks before he even answered. "It did for me."

"You guys are going to make it, Seb. I think you and Nick are more of a stable couple than Blaine and I were."

"Sam, it wasn't like you two just decided to break up. It was the Pandora's Box of break-ups. No matter how hard you two tried, you kept getting hit with something else. Hell, I was surprised you made it past your Dad's accident," Sebastian continued.

"Why does everyone call it that? It wasn't an accident and it wasn't like I wasn't involved in it. It was my fault. It is my fault that my Dad, the one person I've always been able to count on, had to relearn how to walk. I don't even know if he'll want to see me when I get home," Sam lamented.

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian reached across and put his hand on Sam's knee to get his attention. "Mr. Schue loves you so much how could you even think that, man? He doesn't blame you. The only one that blames you for what happened is you. Why can't you see that?"

Sam looked down at the floor of the plane without responding.

"Don't do that, Sam!" Sebastian made him look up. "When bad things in the world happen they aren't automatically your fault, and if your dad was sitting here with us he would tell you the same thing. And if you don't believe me ask him when we get home."

"Can we please change the subject because I know this is going to eventually transition into a conversation about Blaine and I really don't want to go there," Sam pleaded.

"No, we're going there," Sebastian leaned back in his seat. "Everyone else has dodged the subject with you, but there is nothing in me that will let me do that."

"Please, Sebastian. I don't want to talk about Blaine," Sam asked again.

"Fine, you tell me that you are over Blaine and ready to move on and I'll drop the subject," Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him because he knew Sam wouldn't be able to do it.

"I'm over him," Sam said with no conviction at all.

"Liar!" Sebastian got up quickly and grabbed Sam's cell from him. He unlocked it. "You really need to change that code. It's the same one from when you were in high school." He looked to see what was the last thing Sam had opened and he saw the video from his album release party. "I remember this night."

"You filmed the performance," Sam relented.

"You two were great that night. You were great every time you performed together. Is that the only reason this is on your phone?" Sebastian questioned.

Sam didn't respond.

The silence told Sebastian everything he needed to know about Sam and his feelings for Blaine. They hadn't gone anywhere.

"That was the last night we spent together before all the craziness happened," Sam softly spoke. "It was the last night it was just him and me."

**FLASHBACK: January 2014/New York City**

The night of Sam's album release party all of his friends were present. He was playing all the songs from his album, but at one point he stopped the band and spoke to the audience.

"I want to take a minute or two, give the band a break and let you guys know how much I appreciate everything that you have done to help me become the person I am and help me achieve this dream that I never thought would be possible," Sam pointed to a group of his friends in front of the stage. "You guys are the best friends any guy could ask for. I'm so thankful I'm getting to watch your dreams come true and right now you're getting to watch mine." He turned and pointed and Will and Emma standing in the corner. "Mom, Dad, I love you and I never would have gotten here without you. I'm up here doing what I love today because you made me believe that I deserved to be happy."

He stopped talking and looked directly down to the front of the stage where Blaine stood with Sebastian who was filming. "But there is one guy that deserves more credit than anyone. I love him and I always will, and I'm hoping he'll come up on stage with me and do me the honor of singing with me."

Sam held his hand out to Blaine and he took it. He pulled Blaine up on stage and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Blaine asked with curiosity.

"Pick up a guitar. I want to do our song for everyone," Sam told him. Blaine picked up the other guitar and threw the strap over his shoulder and watched Sam for his cue.

"Blaine," Sam called over to him.

Blaine turned towards him and caught the beautiful smile of Sam's in his eye line.

"I love you," Sam told him before he started playing.

_**(Heroes by David Bowie – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson)**_

Sam and Blaine played the beginning of the song together as they stared into each other's eyes. Their smiles and the love between them were so obvious that everyone in the room could see it. All their friends knew which song they would sing. It had become their song since they sang it during their senior year at McKinley.

_**SAM: I . . . I wish I could swim like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim. Though nothing, nothing will keep us together. We can beat them, forever and ever . . . oh, we can be heroes just for one day.**_

Blaine looked down into the crowd and caught the eyes of Rachel Berry dancing with Finn Hudson. They both winked at the other as he continued to sing.

_**BLAINE: I . . . I will be king and you, you will be queen. Though nothing will drive them away we can be heroes just for one day.**_

_**Sam/Blaine: We can be us, just for one day**_

Sam looked down to see Tina and Mike staring up at him and his boyfriend. Their friends seemed so happy for them.

_**SAM: I . . . I can remember**_

_**BLAINE: I remember**_

_**SAM: Standing by the wall**_

_**BLAINE: By the wall**_

_**SAM: And the guns shot above our heads**_

_**BLAINE: Over our heads**_

_**SAM: And we kissed as though nothing could fall**_

_**BLAINE: Nothing could fall.**_

In front of them stood Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Sebastian, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes dancing and enjoying this moment with them.

_**Blaine/Sam: And the shame was on the other side. Oh we can beat them, forever and ever. Then we could be heroes, just for one day. We can be heroes . . . we can be heroes . . . just for one day . . . We can be heroes . . . we can be heroes . . . just for one day.**_

As soon as the song was over Sam and Blaine both put their guitars down and headed off stage to have a moment alone. Sam pulled his boyfriend backstage and kissed him. They kissed again for nearly a minute. When they came up for air, Sam wrapped Blaine in his arms.

"No matter what happens and where this career of mine takes me, I will always remember this moment right now as being perfect," Sam admitted.

"I adore you, Sam Evans," Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Present Day – Smythe Jet**

"Sam . . ." Sebastian snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face and the boy shook his head back into reality. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I was," Sam turned and looked out the window. "Another time and another place."

**Present Day – New York City**

Rachel walked into Central Perk and headed directly to the counter to order her green tea frappe. She waited for the barista to finish it when she heard a voice walk up from behind her.

"Rachel, what could possibly be so big that you had to pull me out of summer stock rehearsal? I have a show tonight."

She turned to see Tina Cohen-Chang standing there glammed out in a green mini-dress and curled hair.

"I guarantee you that if I didn't call you, Tina, that you would be angry with me for leaving you out. Just trust me on that," Rachel promised.

Tina sipped her coffee, rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the sofas in order for her and Rachel to sit down. "Who else are we waiting on?"

"Well you're very lucky that you got me before I headed to my next audition this afternoon," Quinn Fabray walked in from the door dressed to the nines in a blue Audrey Hepburn inspired dress and her hair pulled back. It was obvious she was on her way to an audition.

Tina stood up and gave her a hug. "I know you've been staying in Sam's apartment but I feel like I haven't seen you all week. How are your auditions going?"

"Great, I had a really wonderful audition yesterday for a television series and just got the call that I have a call back and today I have a callback for a movie with Channing Tatum. Can you actually imagine having the chance to film with him? It would be crazy," she turned to Rachel who stood waiting for a hug. "I didn't get the chance to tell you Saturday night, but I enjoyed the show so much. Thanks again for the tickets."

"Thanks for coming for the fifth time," Rachel gushed. "Did you like the new male lead?"

"He's good," Quinn began. "I still like the original but I'm sure he will grow into the role not that you'll be there much longer though."

"Oh, I don't know. I keep going back and forth on that. I love the role and the play, but I do want a new challenge. I guess I'll be staying until the right project comes along," Rachel explained.

"I talked to Sam this morning," Quinn added to the conversation as she sat on the sofa across from Rachel and Tina.

"How is he?" Tina wondered. "It's been a couple of weeks since I've talked to him. I sent him a text last night after he won."

"I think he's doing okay. I called to tell him congratulations and to thank him for the tickets to his show, but he did sound down about something. I'm not sure what it was though."

"Surely someone hasn't told him yet," Rachel snapped back into the conversation.

"Told who what?" Quinn looked up and Rachel and Tina turned around to see Mercedes Jones standing behind them. Mercedes' life had changed a lot in the last few months. After spending most of the year since moving to New York waiting tables and singing at Ellen's Stardust Café in Times Square, her fiancé/manager, Justin managed to get her cast in a Motown musical review that was planning off-Broadway. It had done a lot for her confidence and with the run of that show over she was determined to get something new before going back to waiting tables. "Rachel Berry don't you be holding back. Who is keeping a secret from who?"

Mercedes walked around and sat next to Quinn so the four young ladies could talk.

"Well Quinn just said that Sam seemed down when she talked to him earlier today," Rachel explained.

"He seemed fine when I talked to him yesterday," Mercedes added.

"Could have been the VMA's he was happy about though," Tina suggested.

"No, I actually called him to talk about his House of Blues Tour, speaking of which he sent me the date for his Atlantic City show. We should all plan to go," Mercedes proclaimed.

"I'm going to the one in Boston actually," Quinn told her. "We talked about the show too and I told him about Blaine's Broadway promotion."

"How did he take the news?" Tina worried.

"He was really happy for Blaine. How did you think he would react? They aren't together anymore but he still wants to see Blaine happy," Quinn insisted.

"You still think Sam is in love with Blaine?" Tina knew what Quinn meant.

"Yeah, I do. Because it's classic Sam behavior. If he was over Blaine he'd be friends with him again like he is with me or Mercedes or Santana, but he hasn't been back to New York all summer and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why," Quinn laid out her thoughts.

"Or he's just busy with a super successful career that has him trotting all over the globe," Mercedes provided another explanation. "The boy is busy. We have to share him with the world now."

"Well I think I know a way to find out," Rachel spoke up. "Blaine is dating Adam."

"You mean like they're just going on dates together, right? They're just hanging out?" Mercedes questioned.

"No as in boyfriends making out in the NYADA hallways dating," Rachel declared.

"Does Sam know?" Tina shook her head in disbelief. "I mean I know that Adam has been there for Blaine since Sam dropped out of NYADA and started his career, and I can tell that Adam really cares for Blaine, but I didn't realize Blaine shared those feelings."

"Well I think it's a good thing," Mercedes spoke up. "Both of our boys deserve to move on and be happy, so I'm happy that Blaine found him another man that he likes enough to take that next step. Maybe Sam will be able to do the same now."

"Not a chance. If Sam hears this it will crush him," Quinn refuted. "We can't tell him."

"We have too," Tina disagreed. "He's going to find out eventually. This is Sam. If he finds out it's one thing. If he finds it out and realizes that we knew and didn't tell him, he'll never forgive us."

"I agree with Tina. I think it is our duty as Sam's devoted friends to let him know. I cannot do it because Blaine made me take a solemn oath that I would not tell him, but none of you did, so who is calling Sam?" Rachel put forth the challenge.

"If we call Sam aren't we betraying Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"Not if we can say to ourselves that if Sam had started dating first we would have done the same thing for Blaine. If we can say that then we can have a clear conscious about it," Rachel defended her position.

"I can't do it," Tina announced. "I sat down with both of them after the break-up and told them that I would never pick a side between them because I love them both so much. Somebody else has to do it."

"I'm not doing it because it's not our place to get involved. These boys are grown ass men. They can talk to each other and tell the other what is going on. Adam will be good for Blaine and I think Sam knows that. He'll be happy for him just like he was for the Jack Kelly role," Mercedes insisted.

"I disagree Mercedes," Quinn said. "I agree with Rachel that someone should tell Sam."

"So you'll do it then?" Rachel seemed relieved that Quinn volunteered.

"No, I won't. The last thing I need after everything last spring is for Blaine to actually think that I'm meddling in their relationship again. I seem to be a sore spot with him and he would never see that I was doing the right thing, he'd just see it as me telling Sam his secret," Quinn explained.

"Then how do we let Sam know so he's not blindsided with this information?" Tina stammered.

Quinn pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Santana. I'm sitting here with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. There's something you need to know."

**Present Day – Lima, Ohio**

Sam and Sebastian walked up the steps of the apartment complex together planning to surprise the Schuester's.

"I probably should have called before just coming home," Sam thought aloud.

"Are you kidding? They are going to love the surprise," Sebastian insisted.

"Well don't think I'm doing this alone. You're coming in with me before you go to your apartment. I know that Mom and Dad are going to be as happy to see you as they are me," Sam smiled.

"Think so?" Sebastian mused. "Let's find out."

He turned and knocked on the door to the Schuester's apartment and smiled at Sam.

Sam punched Sebastian in the arm making him laugh. He was about to say something when the door opened.

"Finn!" Sam called out seeing his old friend standing there. The two exchanged a hug.

"Sam, I had no idea you were coming home!" Finn called out.

"Did you say Sam?" the boys heard Will's voice come from inside the apartment.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, it's Sam and Sebastian," Finn moved aside and let the boys into the apartment with their luggage.

Sam walked in and saw Will standing in the dining room supporting most of his weight on a cane. The sight brought back all the memories of why he was hurt in the first place.

"Come here, kid, and give me a hug. I'd run over to you but I'm not as fast as I used to be," Will smiled.

Sam ran over to his dad and wrapped him up in his arms. Will put his arms around his son and squeezed him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Dad."

"Not as much as I've missed you," Will laughed and cried at the same time.

"Will, what's going on?" Emma came out of their bedroom and froze in place when she saw Sam standing there. For Sam's part he was shocked by what he saw in front of him. Emma stood there in front of him very pregnant. "Sam? Oh my, honey, this is such an incredible surprise."

Sam opened his arms to pull Emma into the hug he shared with Will. She embraced her son and started crying from happiness. "Nothing could make me happier than you being here, Sam. I love surprises like this."

"Well evidently you have a pretty big surprise for me too. You're pregnant. How did I not know that?" Sam beamed and put his hand on her stomach.

"We didn't find out until the week after you left to work on the movie," Will informed him.

"When I went to the doctor I was already two months pregnant. I'm five months along now. We wanted to wait and tell you in person," Emma continued the explanation then turned to see Sebastian standing there. "Sebastian, you're home from Europe too? This has just turned into an incredible night!"

She walked over and gave him a huge hug. "Are you here for a while?"

"The same week as Sam will be here. We're putting his tour set together here then recording the tour in New York before it begins in a few weeks," Sebastian explained.

"So you two will be here all week?" Finn realized.

"Yeah," Sam said. "And I have never been more excited to be home." Sam walked over to Emma and put his hand back on her stomach. "I can't believe that I am going to be a big brother again. Do you know what it is?"

Emma turned to Will seemingly asking him something.

"It's a girl. You're going to have a baby sister," Will smiled.

Finn and Sebastian looked at each other realizing this was a family moment they needed to give them time to have.

"I hope you don't mind, but it's been a long day and I haven't been in my apartment for a couple of months. I think that I'm going to call it a night," Sebastian announced.

"I understand, Sebastian, but I insist you come over in the morning and let me cook you breakfast," Emma offered.

"There is no way I can turn that down," Sebastian smiled and gave Emma another hug and walked over to hug Will as well. "Sam, we'll talk in the morning and start working with the new band when we find somewhere to rehearse."

"Why don't you use the auditorium?" Will offered. "We have a meeting with the captains tomorrow but we'll be in the choir room."

"That would be great, Dad, thank you," Sam smiled.

"I'm going to go too, Mr. Schue. You three definitely need time to catch up and we can finish this tomorrow," Finn suggested.

"Thanks, Finn. I'll meet you at the school," Will added.

Sebastian and Finn walked into the hallway between the two apartments and he started to unlock the door.

"Have you talked to Nick yet?" Finn asked. "I'm sure he will be really happy to know you're back in town.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of his boyfriend. Even when he was in Paris, he found himself watching downloaded episodes of _The Carrie Diaries_ because Austin Butler could be Nick's identical twin.

"Sebastian?" Finn called out.

Sebastian snapped back to the present. "No, not yet. I planned on calling him in the morning."

"Well too late for that."

Sebastian and Finn turned just in time to see Nick Hall taking the last few steps up the stairwell. His eyes transfixed on Sebastian's face.

"I think I'll take that as my cue to leave," Finn smiled. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Finn walked down the stairs and Nick walked over to stand in front of his boyfriend.

"You're really here," Nick slid his arms around Sebastian's body.

"How did you know I was home?" Sebastian smiled.

"Sam," Nick grinned.

"Remind me to thank him for that later," Sebastian leaned down and kissed Nick.

The two boys made up for lost time kissing each other against the door of Sebastian's apartment.

"I have missed you so much," the older boy said.

"I have waited so long to have you back in my arms . . . and my bed," Nick grinned from ear to ear. "My parents think I'm at Mikey's tonight."

"Well then," Sebastian grinned. "Want to welcome me back to Lima properly then?"

"I've waited two months to welcome you back, and trust me plenty of people have wanted to keep me from waiting but I waited for you so invite me inside so I can welcome you properly," Nick bit at Sebastian's neck and the older boy couldn't get the door opened fast enough to welcome them both inside.

**Same Night – New York City**

Blaine stared out of the window from Adam's dorm room. Monday nights were Blaine's only night off during the week. He didn't want to go back to his apartment with Rachel because as much as he loved his best friend, her own ego tended to get in the way of what was best for her friends. He'd watched it happen since she'd been nominated for the Tony and after she won it got worse. Mercedes told him she was acting like she did when New Directions was first put together by Mr. Schuester. Now, he just wanted to be able to make decisions without feeling like he had to hide it from his friends.

He felt Adam's arms around his waist. Leaning back against his chest he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. They kissed for a moment and then Blaine turned back to looking at the skyline of the City.

"Have you talked to Rachel since this morning?" Adam asked.

"No," Blaine admitted. "And I don't feel like going home and dealing with her right now either."

"Well I have no objection to you staying here tonight," Adam winked at his man.

"Do you think it's weird?" Blaine asked turning around and sitting in the chair next to Adam's bed.

"Which part?" Adam questioned standing across from them.

"Are you upset that I didn't want my friends to know about us yet?" Blaine leaned forward looking into Adam's eyes. Adam saw the sadness in his boyfriend and wanted to make sure that his fears were softened. He moved across the room and sat on his knees in front of Blaine.

"What I know is that you love your friends dearly, and all of you have this unbreakable bond that I rather envy. None of my mates from school came over to America with me so seeing you and all of your friends I don't always understand the ways you handle each other, but what I do know is that you all take care of each other," Adam reached for both of Blaine's hands and laced his fingers in with Blaine's. "They love you and they love Sam. You don't want them to feel like they have to pick sides, and I get that, Blaine."

"I feel like there is a 'but' in there somewhere," Blaine realized.

"I do question one thing," Adam admitted. "If they are your friends why would they be unhappy if you are happy? If we are happy together, why is that a problem? I know Sam is a good man and that they all miss him, but he chose his career and he is doing incredibly well and that's a great thing, but I don't think it's right that they believe his choices are great and wonderful, but you choosing to start a new relationship that makes you happy is somehow wrong?"

"Well I'm sure Rachel took care of that by now. She's probably told everyone which is why no one has called or texted me today. I won't be surprised if she's even called Sam and told him," Blaine sounded upset as he said this.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Adam questioned. "Don't you think you'd be doing him a favor letting him see that you are moving on so that he can move on as well? I mean whether he goes back to that beautiful blonde Quinn or he finds himself another good looking bloke . . ."

"I told you that there is nothing going on between him a Quinn. I don't understand why you keep going back to that," Blaine rebuked him.

"It was just an example, Blaine. You missed the point, dear. Unless there is something you have neglected to tell me, your relationship with Sam is over and you are with me now. It is disappointing that my own boyfriend doesn't want to show me off to the world, but I'll wait because I love you. I can wait until you decide who you love more," Adam got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"What do you mean _who I love more?_" Blaine stood from his seat.

"Until you decide if you love me or you love the idea of pining away for Sam for the rest of your life," Adam weakly smiled before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Blaine felt totally conflicted. Adam was incredible. He was one of the first people he'd met at NYADA when he joined Shelby's new collegiate glee club and he had become one of his closest friends. When the troubles with Sam began, Adam was the one person that was solely in his corner while all the rest of their friends did everything they could not to pick a side. On the night he and Sam broke up the first person he called was Adam. It seemed only natural that as they hung out more and more often feelings developed between them.

Then there was Sam. He stared at the text message he'd received from him earlier that day. It would be a complete and total lie if he said he didn't have feelings for Sam anymore, but as Adam pointed out, their lives were on very different paths. Adam was right. Blaine did have fleeting thoughts about possibly reconnecting with Sam, but Sam's life was magical and amazing now without him in it. He couldn't imagine Sam wanting that to change.

Adam was good to him. He treated him like a king. Sam was his soul mate but as he'd seen so many times before, people didn't always get to have their happily ever after the way they wanted it. With Adam, it was possible to have a happy ending, just written differently than he expected.

"I'll be right back, Adam. I think I left some of my music in the rehearsal room," Blaine called out and walked out of his dorm room.

The hallway to the stairwell seemed very long. As he walked he just felt the overwhelming weight of the decision that was before him. Walking by one of the other dorm rooms, he stopped when he heard the girl inside playing a familiar song on her keyboard. He found it to be completely ironic to his current situation.

_**(Try by Pink – Sam Tsui Acoustic Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

He pulled out his phone and looked through his pictures and found his favorite; one of him and Sam from his 18th birthday. Looking at it always made him smile. Thinking about what had happened to his relationship made him cry. He walked toward the stairwell.

_**BLAINE: Ever wonder about what he's doing or how it all turned to lies? Sometimes I think it might be better to never ask why.**_

He walked down the stairs until he got to the rehearsal room floor.

_**BLAINE: Cause where there is desire there's gonna be a flame. And where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned, but just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try.**_

His phone rang and Adam's picture danced across the screen. His heart melted when he saw his smiling face on the screen.

_**BLAINE: It's funny how the heart can be deceiving more than just a couple times. Why do we fall in love so easy even when it's not right.**_

Blaine sat down at the piano and began playing. In his head he could see Sam on one side of the piano and Adam on the other. He knew he had to make a decision.

_**BLAINE: Cause where there is desire there's gonna be a flame. And where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned, but just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try.**_

He looked up and saw both the boys fade away into his mind and knowing that he had to make a decision. He began to cry because he knew what his decision would be.

_**BLAINE: Ever worried that it might be ruined and does it make you wanna cry. When you're out there doing what you're doing? Are you just getting by? Tell me are you just getting by? Cause where there is desire there's gonna be a flame. And where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned, but just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try try. You gotta get up and try, try, try.**_

He opened the text message from Sam and responded:

_Blaine: I'd love for you to see the show. There's also something I need to tell you and I'd rather do it face to face._

_**BLAINE: Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try.**_

**The Next Day – Lima, OH**

Sam knocked on the door to Sebastian's apartment. He knocked again but still didn't get an answer. He was holding a ton of food in his arms that Emma had cooked for them all and Sebastian had obviously slept through breakfast. Knocking one last time, the door opened as he did so, and he saw a very interesting sight. Before him stood Nick Hall wrapped from the waist down in a sheet.

"I guess you got my text last night," Sam laughed.

"I did," Nick blushed. "Sebastian is in the shower. I just got out."

"I brought breakfast," Sam offered showing Nick the food.

"Come on in," Nick moved out of the way. "Let me go put some clothes on."

"Yeah you go do that," Sam joked and Nick just dropped the sheet and kept walking into the bedroom. "Still got a nice ass, Nicky!"

"I take after you, Sammy!" he called from inside the bedroom.

Sam smiled. Being home reminded him how much he missed all his old friends. He hoped he'd get to hang out with some of the others while at home. He set out the food on the kitchen counter and then headed back across to his family's apartment to get orange juice and coffee. He walked back into Sebastian's apartment and shut the door behind him. Sebastian and Nick both walked into the living room dressed and ready for the day.

"Well don't you two look like a happy couple," Sam commented.

"A happy _satisfied_ couple," Sebastian added.

"You don't have to tell him that," Nick blushed.

"Don't be bashful, Nick. Take it from someone who hasn't had sex in four months, if I had been with someone I loved last night I would have done exactly what I'm sure you two did over and over and over again," Sam mentioned.

"Four months?" Sebastian's eyes bugged out of his head. "It was only two for us and I nearly exploded. How do you do it? Don't you basically have girls and guys throwing themselves at you all the time?" Sebastian assumed.

"Yeah," Sam said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "But you know me, I don't want to have sex if it isn't with someone special. I'll just wait until we're back together again."

Sebastian and Nick gave each other a worried look that Sam missed. He pulled a banana out of the fruit Emma fixed for them and started eating it when they all heard a knock at the door. Sam walked over and opened it.

"Ohmigod! Sam! I can't believe you are really here!" Lindsey shouted as she jumped into Sam's arms and the boy spun her around.

"Lindsey Black, you are a sight for sore eyes. I have missed you so much!" Sam sat her down and stared into her eyes. The blonde had been one of his closest friends ever since they starred in _Legally Blonde: The Musical_ his senior year. He'd once thought he'd seen her at a party in Hollywood, but it turned out to be Candice Accola from _The Vampire Diaries_ who looked just like her. Just seeing her now, he realized how much he'd missed her and wondered why he'd ever left her in Lima.

"Well just completely spend time with the hot blonde and totally ignore the two studs standing in the door."

Sam recognized the voice as Tyler Trevino before he even turned around. Lindsey let Sam go and moved over to hug Sebastian. Sam gave Tyler a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Tyler," Sam told him. At one time, Tyler and Sam were nowhere near the best of friends, but Tyler had been a big help to Sam when he came home to help his family the previous spring. The animosity faded and a true friendship between the two began. Tyler, a dead ringer for Michael Trevino, had just graduated high school and seemed to be looking for an adventure of his own. Sam turned to see the other guy standing in the doorway, but didn't recognize him at first. After taking a second look, his eyes bugged out as he realized who it was.

"Joe?!" Sam said in surprise. "What happened to the dreads? You look like a completely different person with this haircut."

"I know, isn't he a total heartthrob now," Lindsey grinned.

"It looks good, Joe," Sebastian agreed. "And your makeover totally has Little Miss Cheerio written all over it."

"Hey, I am not a Cheerio anymore," Lindsey defended herself. "And it wasn't just me. Kitty helped."

"Well you look great," Sam said giving him a hug.

"So what are you all doing here?" Nick wondered.

"Well, Nicky, you're looking at the new back-up band for Sam's House of Blues Tour. Lindsey will play keyboard, Tyler on drums and Joe on bass guitar."

"Did we get a place to rehearse? We've got a lot to do this week," Tyler asked.

"Dad offered us the auditorium to use. We can meet there this afternoon," Sam told them.

"He and Finn are meeting with the new captains this afternoon," Nick spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I'm one of the captains," Nick announced. "Who do you think took your place?"

"Who else got picked?" Sam wondered.

"It's me, Blake, Marley, and Mia," Nick said. "Speaking of practice, Coach Bieste will beat my ass if I'm late for football so I'll see you guys later this afternoon."

Nick kissed Sebastian goodbye and waved goodbye to everyone else.

"I'm actually going to go as well," Sam announced. "You guys stay and eat. Sebastian has the paperwork for you to fill out and I'll meet you at the school and we'll rehearse this afternoon."

"Where are you headed?" Joe asked.

"There are two little Rugrats that don't know I'm in town yet. I'm going to go hang out with them for a little while this morning," Sam declared.

"Stevie's not much of a Rugrat anymore, Sam. He came over and played basketball with Jacob and I last week and the boy is as tall as I am. He must have the Evans' genes. Plus, he's going to be the new star Freshman of New Directions. Better watch that one," Tyler warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I've always said once he got to high school he'd be a handful. My guess is we will find out soon enough," Sam smiled as he left the apartment and shut the door behind him.

**Same Morning – New York City**

Tina walked down the residence hall wing of NYADA until she found Adam's room number. She knocked on the door and waited. She could hear movement inside the room and knew someone was there. The door opened and Adam appeared there in his boxers.

"Tina, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure this morning?" his eyes darted to the side as he spoke.

Tina wasted no time and pushed passed him walking into the room and turning her head to follow Adam's eye line. There she saw Blaine behind the door pulling on his pants.

"Why are you hiding? I just wanted to see for myself that it was true before taking Rachel's word for it. Obviously, you two are up to something. Meet me on the 2nd Floor Terrace in fifteen minutes. I'm buying the coffee and you're providing the answers," Tina walked back out of the room before turning back around to Adam. "Do not come with him. If you want me on your side then you're going to let him sit with me and answer my questions without Dr. Who investigating behind us, got it?"

"Understood," Adam agreed.

Tina found a table on the Terrace and sat down with the two cups of coffee she bought for her and Blaine. After hearing the news about Blaine and Adam from Rachel the previous day, she just had to see it for herself. She sat where she could see the entrance and watched as Blaine rounded the corner, walked towards her and had a seat. He picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Thank you," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me? You told Sunshine and not me?" Tina sounded hurt.

"Sunshine doesn't hang out with all the rest of us, you know. She is taking her NYADA training seriously since getting here this summer and I knew that she wouldn't feel the need to tell anyone else," Blaine explained.

"Tell anyone else or tell Sam?" Tina corned him with the question.

"Anyone, but especially Sam," Blaine admitted. "I don't know how to tell him, but I want to tell him not someone else. I think he deserves that. I just don't know how to do it without hurting him."

"There isn't a way, Blaine," Tina stated.

"There has to be," Blaine insisted.

"Have you talked to him at all this summer?" Tina questioned.

Blaine shook his head negatively. "I figured he was too busy with his career to talk to me."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Tina wondered but didn't get an answer so she moved on. "We try talk at least once a week. He told me he's tried to call you several times and that he's texted you but you never responded."

"The first text I've gotten from him this summer was yesterday and I responded," Blaine defended himself.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"He wanted to congratulate me on getting the Jack Kelly role and wanted to know if it would be okay for him to come to the show and support me," Blaine stated.

"And you said it would be right? If for no other reason it would get him to New York so the rest of us can see him," Tina prodded.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Blaine, I love you, but sometimes you are really dense. We're talking about Sam here. The kid who would give up everything to be there for his friends. Yet, he has avoided New York like a plague this summer and we all know that it's because he's trying to give you space," Tina assured him.

"I guess you blame me for that," Blaine didn't like the accusation.

"No, I don't," as Blaine opened his mouth to continue, she knew what he was going to say and cut him off. "And I don't think anyone else does either, but it doesn't change the fact that we miss him. I miss him. I feel like I lost him when he stayed in Lima to take care of Mr. Schue. I wanted to go help him so badly and I did as soon as school would let me, but even then it was different," Tina reminded him. "He did everything he could not to talk about you with me because, and these are his words, _I will never do anything to make you chose between us. I love you both too much for that_."

"He's not the only one that feels that way, Tina. I would never want you to give up your friendship with Sam to be friends with me. That's the last thing I would ever want," Blaine began to get upset. Tina reached over and took his hand.

"I know that, but keeping a secret like this, this thing between you and Adam, with Rachel telling everyone about it, you better tell Sam soon or he will hear it from someone else and then all this work you and him have done to keep everyone from choosing sides will be for nothing because we'll have too."

"Why? Why would you have too?" Blaine wanted to know.

"Because Sam is still in love with you, Blaine. He didn't tell me that but I can hear it in his voice every time your name is brought up, and I don't know how he'll react to knowing you've moved on. He thinks you two are going to get back together when you're both ready, but you've obviously moved on," Tina explained. "Blaine, Sam is going to be hurt either way, but if the news comes from you at least he'll know you respect him enough to tell him yourself."

"I just don't know how, Tina," Blaine almost whispered.

"Yeah, I don't get that, Blaine. You just tell him unless there is something keeping you from doing so."

Blaine just stared at her before drinking the rest of his coffee in silence.

**Lima, OH**

Sam left his birth mother's house where he'd spent a few hours playing with his younger brother and sister, Stevie and Stacy. He'd hoped he would get the chance to see Jacob and Jessie Reed, the twins that lived across the street, but they were not at home. He dropped his brother and sister off at the Shelter where his birth mother worked and spent a few minutes catching up with her. After saying goodbye to them and promising to hang out with them some everyday while he was home, he got back in his truck and began the drive to McKinley and the first rehearsal with his new band. As he drove, his phone rang. He looked down to see Blaine's face appear on the screen. He answered the call, put it on speaker, and sat it in the cup holder between the front seats so he could concentrate on driving.

"I wasn't sure if you still had my number in your phone," Sam began the conversation.

"Like I would ever delete it," Blaine returned. "I just wanted to call and thank you for the congratulations. I know if anyone knew how important that role is to me it would be you."

"Yeah, I only heard you talk about it for almost two years," Sam tried to laugh but he couldn't deny how nervous he felt. It was the first time he'd heard Blaine's voice in almost three months. "I really am proud of you, Blaine. I can't wait to see you in the show."

"Thanks, Sam," Blaine was so nervous he was shaking. "How was filming _Tarzan_? I imagine a big Disney musical like that had to have some interesting stories. Did you like your co-stars?"

"Yeah, everyone was great. A lot of my co-stars are CGI so I haven't seen them yet, but I spent most of my time with Claire. She played Jane. Great girl and really easy to talk to about things. The Australian accent was a trip to listen to all the time."

"Yeah, I saw pictures of the two of you together in a lot of the tabloids," Blaine didn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"None of that was true, Blaine. We never dated or anything like that. It just seems like every time I have my picture taken with anyone, male or female, I'm all of a sudden dating them. If they were all true I would have had ten girlfriends and boyfriends this summer. I guess that just started happening after . . ."

". . . after we broke up," Blaine finished for him. "I'm sorry you've had to answer all those questions about us."

"It comes with the territory I guess, but it's easy to answer the others because I don't have feelings for any of those people. I only have feelings for one person. I hope you still know that, Blaine."

Sam pulled into the high school parking lot and parked his truck by the back entrance to the auditorium next to where his Dad parked.

"I do, Sam, which doesn't make what I need to tell you any easier, but I wanted to tell you before Rachel or Tina or anyone else did. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"What are you talking about, Blaine," Sam was now the one that couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm seeing someone and it's kind of serious. We've made it official telling everyone here in the City, but I needed to tell you. I don't want to hurt you by telling you this, Sam, but I want to be honest with you," Blaine revealed.

Sam couldn't breathe. He tried to speak but he couldn't say anything.

"Sam, are you there? Are you okay?" Blaine asked through the phone.

"Okay," Sam finally said with his eyes filling with tears. "I hope you're happy, Blaine, that's all I want. I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you."

"Sam, it's not like that," Blaine could hear in Sam's voice exactly what was going on in his head. Blaine's name had just been added to the long line of people that made Sam feel unlovable. "Sam . . ."

"I have to go. I have rehearsal. Have a great life, Blaine. I love you," Sam said and hung up the phone. It wasn't until he put the phone in his back pocket that he realized that he'd ended the call with _I love you_. Why had he done that? Blaine had just told him that he was moving on, that there was no chance of reconciliation and his reaction was to profess his love?

He slowly began walking towards the doors of McKinley and headed inside unsure of that he really planned to do. He walked down the hallway until he saw the trophy case that was added in honor of their two national titles. He stared inside the glass case at the two trophies and all the pictures of his friends until his eyes settled on the one picture he knew was there. Him and Blaine, arms around each other holding the trophy over their heads.

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He let the tears fall and walked into the backstage entrance of the auditorium. He could hear voices coming from the stage but they were not just the ones he expected. He looked out, and in addition to his new band members and Sebastian, Nick was there with Blake (or Ryder, he wasn't sure which name he was going by now), Marley, and Mia, Mercedes' little sister. Sam walked out on stage.

"Sam!" Mia was the first to see him. She looked even more like Kat Graham now than she did last spring. The girl was growing up so quickly. "I can't believe you're here."

She ran up to him and hugged him. She was followed by Marley who didn't miss the tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" she whispered as she hugged him.

"No," Sam whispered.

She let him go and he came face to face with one of his best friends in the entire world. The two had become so close since Sam graduated high school that he had flown the kid to wherever he was in the world on three different occasions just to have a friend with him.

"Get over here," Sam held his arms out to greet the boy.

Blake ran over and nearly tackled his mentor and friend. "I've missed you buddy."

"Me too," Sam realized how much as soon as they boy hugged him.

Blake looked into Sam's eyes and knew something was wrong. Sam tried to shrug it off like nothing was wrong.

"It's nothing, Blake, I'm just happy to be home," Sam knew it was truth it just wasn't the whole truth. He turned to his band. "Guys, I had an idea for the tour. Kelly Clarkson did it and it made her an internet sensation and I think it will make each of our shows unique. I want to throw in some covers that the audience sends me on twitter and then we have to make them work. It's not like we didn't do that in Glee all the time."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sebastian was now very aware of the tears in his friend's eyes.

"Ask Blaine," Sam said across the stage to him. "Let's try this out."

The new captains and Sebastian got off stage and went to sit in the audience confused by Sam's mood. Sam walked over to Lindsey and whispered a song title in her ear. She nodded her understanding and then he walked to the microphone in the middle of the stage.

_**(The One That Got Away by Katy Perry – Corey Gray Acoustic Version)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Summer after high school when we first met. We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead, and on my 18**__**th**__** Birthday we got matching tattoos.**_

Sebastian sent a text to Blaine asking him why Sam was crying. He watched as he could see on his phone that Blaine was typing a response.

_**SAM: Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof. Talk about our future like we had a clue. Never dreamed that one day I'd be losing you.**_

The emotion Sam gave certain words surprised his friends on and off stage. Sebastian got his answer from Blaine and he sat there shocked. Nick looked at the phone and then showed it to the others.

_**SAM: And in another life, I would be your man. We'd keep all our promises be us against the world.**_

Finn walked into the side door of the auditorium holding his phone to his ear.

"I think he already knows, Rachel."

_**SAM: And in another life I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away.**_

Finn turned on Facetime on his phone so Rachel could see. In New York she held out her phone so Quinn and Mercedes could see what she was seeing as they sat in her apartment.

_**SAM: You were June and I was your Johnny Cash. Never one without the other. We made a pact. Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on.**_

Will and Emma walked into the auditorium on the opposite side of Finn. They had also received a phone call they made them worry about Sam.

_**SAM: Someone said you had your tattoo removed, saw you downtown singing the blues. It's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse.**_

Sam's memories came alive as he saw himself standing in front of the stage ripping off t-shirt after t-shirt in front of a full house expressing his love for Blaine.

_**SAM: And in another life I would be your man. We'd keep all our promises be us against the world.**_

He looked up remembered their time in the balcony and lying on the stage floor together while the rest of New Directions were gone.

_**SAM: And in another life I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away.**_

As Sam ad libbed the door backstage opened and someone slipped inside the shadows to hear the blonde singing. It was obvious they didn't want to be seen.

_**SAM: All this money can't buy me a time machine . . . can't replace you with a million things . . . shoulda told you what you meant to me . . . cause now I pay the price.**_

All the girls were in tears watching Sam pour out his heart. Lindsey had a hard time playing the piano at the same time. Emma wanted to run up on stage with Sam, but Will held her back hoping the song would help their son deal with his emotions.

_**SAM: And in another life, I would be your man. We'd keep all our promises be us against the world. And in another life I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away . . . ooooohhhhh . . . the one that got away.**_

No one said a word. Sam shook off the haze he was in and turned to the band. "Let's take five and then we'll run the whole set." He turned to his friends. "You guys are welcome to stay if you want."

Sam walked off stage and headed out the back stage door. He walked into the hallway and just leaned against it headfirst never realizing that the door didn't shut behind him. He was about to just let his emotions go when he heard someone speak behind him.

"Oh Trouty, looks like I picked the perfect time to come home for a visit."

Sam turned around and immediately smiled in astonishment. Standing in the stage door was none other than Santana Lopez.

"Now get your fine little ass over here so I can feel you up and make you feel better," she smiled.

Sam ran across the hall to her and scooped her up into his arms holding onto her tight.

"I've missed you so much, Santana," a fit of laughter left his body. The sudden happiness after so much grief bursting through that Santana couldn't help but smile at the genuineness of her best friend.

She squeezed Sam's perfect ass with both hands.

"Damn, I do believe your time as Tarzan has made this ass even better," she winked at him. "And I've missed you too Sam. Now tell me what happened with you and Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2 - How Did We Get Here?

CHAPTER 2 – HOW DID WE GET HERE?

Santana sat and watched Sam rehearse the set with the band. It was their first run through of music for the tour. Once they finished, the others left the auditorium leaving her alone with Sam.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"It's good, Sam," she smiled. "It's missing you though. My favorite part of listening to you sing and play isn't your big numbers. It's when it's just you and your guitar. I think the show is missing that."

"I have a new song I'd been working on, but it seems rather pointless to play it now," Sam sounded defeated.

"Why don't you let me decide that? Let me hear it. I mean you're never going to give me the private strip show so I'll settle for a private concert," she cracked hoping to make him laugh which she did. "Seriously Sam, let me hear it."

Sam picked up his guitar and sat on the edge of the stage in front of her. He began strumming a few chords on the guitar before revealing his new lyrics.

_**(Re-defining Love (Acoustic Version) by Jake Coco)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: I was put here for a reason, and I'm pretty sure it's you. I wanna dance with you in shadows, till all your lies become the truth. We can stop and smell the roses, put the petals in your hair. We can lay in bed all evening, call in sick cuz we don't care.**_

He checked Santana's expression to see if she approved then continued.

_**SAM: Singing I do believe . . . singing I do believe . . . you were meant for me . . . you were meant for me.**_

Sam closed his eyes and tried to imagine doing what he sang about.

_**SAM: I wanna sing to you all over under the stars in Tennessee. Grab a drink in Carolina, make love from Boston to DC. We'll have a slice in New York City then stop in Paris on the way. Ride a hurricane through Cleveland then catch a train back to LA.**_

Santana saw the hurt in Sam's face as he sang. She had a feeling she knew what was going on in the boy's mind and she had to do something to help him.

_**SAM: Singing I do believe . . . singing I do believe . . . you were meant for me . . . you were meant for me . . . that you were meant for me. Singing I do believe . . . singing I do believe . . . singing . . . singing I . . . singing I do believe.**_

He opened his eyes to see Santana wipe a tear from her eye.

"I think it's a perfect song. You should add it to the show. Everyone in the audience will fall in love with you," she stated.

"I didn't write it for all of them. I wrote it for one person and that doesn't really matter anymore," Sam jumped back on stage and put his guitar back in the case.

Santana took the stairs and moved up on the stage with him.

"So what?" she asked. "It still doesn't change the fact that it's a great song. I would be personally offended if you didn't share it with the world."

"Don't we already have a subject to talk about where you were personally offended? You know I never meant to hurt your feelings, right?"

"You mean that crack about Quinn at graduation?" Santana assumed.

"Yeah, I promise I wasn't trying to make you mad. I just wanted you to see what I saw," Sam confessed.

"I know. It's whatever. I was just pissed because you were right and there was no way in hell I was going to tell you that," she glared at Sam before allowing a smile to cross her face.

"So you're not mad at me? You haven't been mad at me?" Confusion filled his questions. "Then why didn't you return any of my calls this summer?"

She started to walk to the door. "If you want an answer to that then you have to buy me coffee first," she insisted. "Let's go see if the Lima Bean looks the same. Ten bucks says they haven't even moved a table since we left."

She and Sam left McKinley and drove to the coffee shop. When they walked in the doors, she smiled and held out her hand. Sam just shook his head and handed her the ten dollars from the bet.

"I'll use this to buy our coffees. Go find us a booth to sit in," she directed him. She walked up to the counter and noticed that even the baristas hadn't changed. She gave him the order and turned to see where Sam had chosen for them to sit. He hadn't even made it there yet. A group of junior high age girls had stopped him asking for a picture. She wondered if he'd ever actually said no to anyone. Knowing him, it had never even crossed his mind to do so.

She took the coffees, paid the bill and walked over to where Sam stood with the girls. As she approached one of them turned around and screeched. Santana almost dropped the coffee in shock.

"Ohmigod! You're on _Pretty Little Liars_!" The young girl began to freak out. "I can't believe you are both here at the same time. Can we please have a picture?"

Santana hated taking pictures when she wasn't working, but she couldn't let Sam's niceness show her up. She posed and smiled and said goodbye to them as she and Sam headed over to a booth in the corner. When she sat down she saw the girl take another picture of her and Sam sitting down to talk.

"You know that picture is going to end up on TMZ by the time we get home," she shook her head.

"And Perez Hilton will say we're dating before tomorrow," Sam laughed. "I guess it's part of the job to get used to all that."

"Maybe we should just say we are and then we wouldn't have to answer those questions anymore," Santana suggested.

"Are you really trying to change the subject and avoid my question? You already got me to change locations," Sam reminded her of their reason for being there.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "I attempted my first Hollywood relationship and it worked out well for awhile, but then all of a sudden she was in the press dating some actor douche bag I can't stand. I didn't want to hear anyone tell me I was wrong. You were kind of the reason it happened too."

"Me? How could I be the reason when we didn't talk all summer? Sam didn't understand.

"I know, right? That's what I said. But she thought I talked about you too much. She didn't believe that we were just friends. Enter douche bag actor boyfriend," she explained.

"You should have invited me over and let her meet me. She could have seen that we're just friends. Maybe that would have helped things," Sam thought aloud.

"Yeah, but you were off somewhere singing and flying around trees in your underwear plus you know I would have grabbed your ass and then she would have just gotten mad," Santana joked. "Really, Sam, I am totally over it. We're good. Let's not do that again."

"Agreed," Sam said as he did something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just changing my Facebook stats," he turned the phone to her. "I'm not longer complicated. I'm just single. Maybe you should introduce me to the _Pretty Little Liar_ girls. They're all super sexy."

"Yeah, I'll do that, but we both know that it wouldn't matter because you're still in love with Blaine," Santana called him out on the obvious.

"I'll just have to change that," Sam sounded determined.

"If only it worked like that. Sam, there are still days where I can't look at another girl because I still love Brittany and it's been a year and a half since she died. Trust me, if you could just turn off loving someone. I would have done it a long time ago," she said.

"So what do you do on those days?" Sam wondered. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I really thought we'd get back together."

"Who says you won't? We're still young, Sam. We have a lot of life left to live. I don't think the BLAM storyline is quite over yet," she smiled. "As for what I do when I can't stop thinking about Brittany, I do exactly the opposite. I remember what made our relationship so perfect and hope like hell that I find it again."

"I just want to talk to him face to face and let him know how I feel. I don't want how we ended things to be our last memory together after all we had. I mean, Santana, we'd never fought like that. I'd never yelled at him or him at me the way we did that night. The way it ended was so fast I didn't see it coming."

"That's the most you've told me about the break-up. Seriously, Sam, I want to know what happened so I can help you do what you need to do. Let's start with the new boyfriend," she turned her phone towards Sam showing him Blaine's Facebook profile. The words "in a relationship with Adam Crawford" had been added since the last time Sam looked at it. "Who is this guy anyway? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he goes to NYADA. He and Blaine were good friends. They got even closer after I left NYADA. I always thought he had a crush on Blaine," Sam admitted.

"You should trust your instincts more, Trouty," she instructed. "How did you meet him?"

"Shelby took over the glee club at NYADA as the newest faculty member. The first meeting was in October and Rachel convinced Blaine and me to join because it's her mom and she wanted it to be a success for her so we joined and it was not like New Directions at all, but there were some faces we knew. Brody was in it and Unique Adams from Vocal Adrenaline. That's when Blaine introduced me to Adam."

"And you didn't like him from the start, right?" Santana assumed.

"No, the first day he seemed really cool. We did everything a cappella and learned the whole song the first day. It was the second day, when he was named captain that my opinion started to change. He had a very specific plan for the performance which involved a confrontation between him and Rachel that got heated were in the thrust theatre. It's the one Rachel told me you and Quinn met her in once. The group sat in the audience as Adam paired us for the performance. The last two paired were Rachel and me."

**Flashback: October 2013 – NYADA, New York City**

"So that would leave our final pairing to be Ms. Berry and Mr. Evans. For this performance you'll be our anchors upstage center," Adam instructed.

"You're putting us in the back?!" Rachel was dumbfounded.

"Yes, Ms. Berry, that is where I am placing you," Adam didn't even turn around to address her.

"Excuse me, Adam," Rachel stepped onto the stage and moved in front of him stopping him from what he was doing. "I don't think you've really thought this through. Sam and I don't belong in the back."

"Really? And why is that?" Adam almost seemed amused.

"Look, I don't know how they handle show choir over in merry old England, but in America you don't put a Broadway headliner and the hot blonde with a recording contract in that back row!" she yelled in his face.

Sam turned to look at Blaine. He seemed to be embarrassed by how Rachel reacted.

"I agree with her," Brody stepped up. "Ms. Corcoran if you want to sell tickets and fill this theatre for our first show, which is what we all want for the exposure, you would headline Rachel and Sam."

"Why do you think that would work?" Adam argued. It was obvious to everyone there was bad blood between him and Brody.

"Because we're both on different billboards in Times Square!" Rachel spouted off.

"And they did both captain their show choir back in Ohio to back-to-back national championships," Unique added.

"Enough of this!" Shelby yelled at the entire group. "I will not have a war of egos in my classroom. We can easily do both things. Rachel, Sam, follow Adam's instructions for the group number, but I want you two to prepare a duet for the show as well. Brody is right. I'd be crazy not using you to promote the show."

"Do you really think that's a wise decision?" Adam questioned Shelby.

"If you don't like it I can easily take other decisions off your hands," she reminded him.

"Of course," he turned to the company and said, "Let's take the song from the top."

After rehearsal was over Blaine and Sam talked as they gathered their things.

"You were pretty quiet during the Rachel-Adam war earlier," Blaine began.

"She seemed to be doing plenty of talking for the both of us," Sam smiled as he picked up his bag. "You sounded great on the lead. It's a great song for you."

"Thanks. I was really surprised he chose me to sing lead. I'm only a freshman," Blaine remarked.

"A freshman that's already impressed the entire school multiple times since you came to the summer workshop last year. You earned it, Blaine. I can't imagine that anyone else in this room has worked harder," Sam put his arms around Blaine's sweaty body. "You impress me every day, baby. Don't be worried about getting recognition. You deserve it."

"Okay, I won't," Blaine blushed. "Are you on your way home now?"

"I wish. Thanks to Rachel now we've got to come up with a duet by tomorrow. I'll probably work with her for a few hours. Meet you back at the apartment?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I think I'll go hang out with Unique at Central Perk. We have History of Musical Theatre homework to do," Blaine decided.

"I'm so glad I didn't take that class this semester," Sam laughed.

"It's not that bad, and it shouldn't take me that long. I'll meet you at home and cook dinner for us," he offered.

"That sounds amazing," Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. He didn't even care that the room was still full of their classmates. Neither did Blaine. He fell into Sam's spell and enjoyed the multitude of kisses they shared.

"Okay, Romeo & Romeo," Rachel joked with her friends. "Do you think I can detach Sam long enough for us to pick out a duet for tomorrow?"

Blaine giggled at her comment and Sam couldn't believe how innocent and sexy he managed to look all at the same time. "Of course," Blaine blushed again. "I'll see you at home, Sammy."

**Present Day – Lima, OH**

"So you went off with Rachel, found a song and went home to Pretty Pony," Santana summarized the story to get Sam to move on. "Did something happen with Blaine that night that I didn't know about?"

"No, everything was perfect," Sam took a sip of his white chocolate mocha. "We had a great dinner, watched Iron Man 3 on DVD and then went to bed and got our exercise."

"Yeah, I forgot that was your sex like jack rabbits phase. Understandable since you had the apartment to yourself. Gross when I'd walk by your door in the hallway and could hear you," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I make no apologies," Sam grinned. "It was amazing. That night was perfect actually." Sam's demeanor changed as he thought about how close he and Blaine were that night.

"So when did something bad happen?" Santana asked.

"The next day when Rachel and I sang the duet is when I noticed Adam's interest for the first time," he said.

**Flashback: October 2013 – NYADA, NY**

Everyone sat in the audience except for Sam and Rachel who stood on stage. Sam had his guitar and Rachel stood next to him.

"Okay, let's see what you've prepared for us," Shelby instructed.

"Well in one day we don't have an orchestration yet so Sam will play the song on his guitar, but if you like it then please imagine it with full instrumentation," Rachel clarified.

"That's fine, Rachel. We'd like to hear you," Shelby smiled at her daughter.

Rachel turned to Sam and nodded she was ready. They both intended to blow the entire group away.

_**(Cruise by Florida Georgia Line featuring Nelly – Cover by Alex G & Max Schneider)**_

_**(performed by Rachel Berry & Sam Evans)**_

It seemed to surprise everyone that they started the song a cappella.

_**Rachel/Sam: Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise.**_

Sam began to play and they continued.

_**Rachel/Sam: I got my windows down, and the radio up, get your radio up. **_

_**SAM: Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her.**_

_**Sam/Rachel: She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water.**_

_**SAM: Thought ol' good Lord, she had them long tanned legs couldn't help myself so I walked up and said.**_

Sam watched as Adam got up and moved next to Blaine and whispered something in his ear.

_**Sam/Rachel: Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you. And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit would look a whole lot better with you up in it. So baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise.**_

Sam looked back and saw Blaine and Adam laughing. Adam seemed to ignore the performance but Blaine's eyes never left Sam

_**RACHEL: I was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker. We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer. I hopped right up into the cab of your truck and said, "Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!"**_

_**Rachel/Sam: Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you. And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit **_

_**RACHEL: Would look a whole lot better with you up in it. **_

_**Rachel/Sam: So baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise.**_

The rest of the group went crazy laughing and cheering them on when they went into the rap section.

_**SAM: My windows down, my seats back**_

_**Sam/Rachel: My music up and we ride.**_

_**SAM: Her legs up on my dashboard**_

_**Sam/Rachel: and it's just the way I like**_

_**RACHEL: Hey country girl, this country boy like everything about you.**_

_**SAM: Don't change a thing, no way you stay the same and I got you**_

Unique and Brody both whistled for them showing how much they liked it.

_**Rachel/Sam: Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you. And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit would look a whole lot better with you up in it. Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise.**_

Sam stopped playing and they returned to a cappella.

_**Sam/Rachel: I got my windows down, and the radio up, get your radio up.**_

Everyone clapped for the duo as they finished their song. Shelby stood and walked to the stage.

"That was excellent," she told them.

"It is just too bad we cannot use it for this show," Adam spoke up.

"Why not? I think everyone else in the room but you would agree that it was a most excellent cover of the song. It doesn't follow the original. We made it our own. What could possibly be wrong with it?" Rachel scoffed.

"It is country-western music and I am afraid that will just not work for our theme that evening," Adam insisted. "I do think that you did a wonderful job. Samuel is particularly good at the instrument but we cannot let the musical theme get away from us. Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby looked defeated.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but he is right. With a theme of New York City I don't know how we can tie it in, but I think everyone would agree that you have more than proven yourselves. I'd love to give you a spot in the show just with a different number."

Sam and Rachel didn't take the rejection very well. They found themselves in the back of the group singing and dancing to the songs chosen by Adam; songs in his theme for his show.

"Do you get the feeling that he doesn't want us here?" Sam whispered to Rachel as they danced.

"What was your first clue?" Rachel asked. Sam never answered. He just watched as Adam walked Blaine through a dance move he apparently hadn't understood well enough.

As soon as practice was over, Sam walked over to Blaine and slipped his fingers into his boyfriend's grip. He leaned in for a kiss, but Blaine dodged it.

"We shouldn't do that here," Blaine corrected him.

"Why not? Everyone here knows that we're together. It's not like it's a big surprise," Sam tried to comfort Blaine but he pulled away again.

"I know that, Sam, I just don't want to be disrespectful of the performance space or our professor. I promise I will make it up to you when we get home with all the making out, and whatever else, your body desires," Blaine smiled at him trying to make the rejection a little better.

"Okay, I have to go by the studio and finish laying the track for _Let Loose_ so it will probably be late when I get back tonight," Sam said picking up his bag and heading towards the door.

"Sammy, please don't be mad. I'm just trying to do the right thing here," Blaine hoped he understood.

The blonde stopped walking away, turned and smiled at his boyfriend. "I know. I got it. I'll see you at home."

**Present Day**

"Except you were mad, right?" Santana assumed.

"Damn right I was," Sam answered. "But he did make it up to me that night and we didn't have another bad moment in our relationship for a really long time."

"When was that?"

"Do you remember the night I played that club last December? The one that's right down the road from our apartment. All our friends were there, _Never Alone_ had just hit #1 on the charts," he asked.

"Yeah I remember it. I also remember you and Blaine bailing on us right after you played that song too," Santana reminded him. "He wasn't the only one wanting to celebrate with you that night."

"Yeah, that was my bad, I'll admit it, but we got caught up in the moment and I just wanted him all to myself. So we went back to the apartment. We had a great night, and the next morning it happened again," Sam moved into the next story.

**December 2013 (morning after the final scene in ANRID) – New York City**

Sam woke up to find his man in his arms fast asleep. Blaine had curled into his larger, muscled body during the night; something Sam had more than gotten used to since living with his boyfriend. He ran his fingertips over his back until it came to rest on his hipbone. He didn't want to mess this moment up in anyway. He examined the beautiful body in his arms. When his eyes made it back up to Blaine's face, he saw that his eyes were open and he smiled back at him.

"Busted, Mr. Evans," Blaine giggled. "Are you taking advantage of me while I sleep again?"

"Hey, you were the one that curled your naked body into mine. What was I supposed to do but admire it?"

"Well now that you mention it I think I should get an equal chance to admire your body," Blaine grinned with sex in his eyes.

He sat up leaning on his arm so he could kiss Sam's swollen lips. He let the kisses fall down the side of Sam's face until he could lick and bite at the nape of his neck. Hearing Sam's breath catch in his throat, Blaine knew he was doing it just right. He continued to trail kisses down Sam's chest until he took one of his sensitive nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before nipping at it with his teeth. Sam let out a moan and Blaine could feel the goose bumps pop up on his smooth skin as his tongue began to trail down the mounds of ab muscles covering his torso.

They both paused when they heard someone knocking at the apartment door. They knocked again.

"I guess we should get that," Sam didn't seem happy by it at all.

"Sebastian's here. He can answer it," Blaine winked at him as he took Sam's entire length down his throat making Sam pound the bed with his fists and exhale the loudest moan he could remember making. Blaine continued working his magical tongue up and down Sam's pole."

"You keep that up and I won't last much longer," Sam warned.

"That's the idea," Blaine moaned. "Give it to me."

The door to their bedroom opened and Sebastian walked in just as Sam spilled his load into Blaine's throat. Sam tried to control himself with the appearance of Sebastian but his body convulsed through the orgasm and he couldn't stop it.

"Damn, that looked powerful, Sam. You must suck like a hoover, Blaine," Sebastian snickered at his own joke.

"You should remember," Blaine winked in his direction as he wiped the excess off of his chin.

"I do, but not as well as our naked super model there," Sebastian couldn't help but take in all of Sam's hot sexy body. He had to shake himself out of his sex daze. "You two should put some clothes on. Blaine, some of your friends are here. They said it was really important and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Blaine got up looking for a pair of shorts to put on and a t-shirt. He threw a pair of boxers at Sam for him to slip on.

"What you don't want me to walk out there like this?" Sam joked.

"No one gets to see those goods, but me," he looked at the door and their friend still standing there. "And evidently Sebastian."

"I've done more than see them if you remember two words; Spring Break," Sebastian called out as he walked back towards the living room.

Both boys put on enough clothes to be presentable. They walked out into the main room holding hands to find Adam and two other guys from NYADA standing there.

"Apparently, we interrupted something, I am quite sorry for that," Adam apologized. "But I could not let this news go by without telling you, mate."

"I'm going to get some coffee," Sam said to Blaine. He didn't care about Adam's news. "Do you want some?"

"Please," Blaine answered and he kissed Sam softly.

"Mmm, you taste good this morning," Sam commented making Blaine blush and Sebastian spit out the water he was drinking to laugh.

Sam walked into the kitchen with Sebastian and poured two cups of coffee.

"So what's up with the British guy? He seems to show up everywhere we go. At least he has been for the last week I've been in town," Sebastian whispered to Sam.

"He's Blaine's friend from school, and no it's not just you. He's done that all semester," Sam explained.

"He's got a crush on Blaine," Sebastian deduced.

"Are you sure?" Sam wanted someone else's opinion and he knew Sebastian's ability to read a person was second only to Santana.

"Look at those other two guys. From the minute you walked out of your bedroom in those boxers they haven't been able to keep their eyes off of you. Just like now watch," Sebastian indicated and Sam saw one of them turn to look at him again. Sebastian waved at him and he turned around blushing at the thought of being caught. "If you told them to bend over their pants would be around their ankles, asses so high in the air that you'd have sex slaves for life. It's kind of creepy actually. But Adam hasn't looked at you once. That's not normal. I mean you're like my brother and even I had a moment this morning where I forgot and lusted after you for a split second. At least I'm man enough to admit it. You don't interest him at all. He only has eyes for your man. You should get back in there."

Sam picked up both cups of coffee and walked back into the living room, handed Blaine his coffee and asked what was going on. He looked up and saw Sebastian motion with his arm at waist level. Sam took the cue and wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer. There was nothing wrong with being territorial around someone who wanted something that didn't belong to them.

"_The Newsies_ are having an open call today for dancing singers. It's a last minute thing. They're replacing three members of the company. I know we had plans today, but . . ." Blaine began.

"What but's?" Sam smiled. "That's the show you've always dreamed of being in. Go. Audition. We don't leave to go back to Lima until tomorrow morning. This is your dream, babe, go do it."

Blaine kissed Sam hard on the lips. "Thank you so much for understanding."

"We have to go now though," Adam insisted. "The auditions start in an hour and we have to be checked in before that."

"Well you're going to want to at least brush your teeth. I mean . . ." Sebastian made the gesture of a blow job to Blaine but stopped when Adam turned around causing Sam to hide his laughter behind his coffee cup.

**Present Day – Lima, OH**

"I freaking love Sebastian," Santana laughed. "That's exactly what I would have done, but I don't get what went wrong unless . . . was that the reason he didn't come home for Christmas?"

"That's it," Sam revealed. "He got a callback and it was on December 27th. He wanted to stay in New York where he could use the dance studio and rehearsal rooms at NYADA to prepare for it. I offered to stay, but he knew how much I wanted to spend Christmas with Stevie and Stacy after missing out on the holidays with them the year before."

"So did I. That's why I hung out with you and them during the holidays. It was great. I love hanging out with Stacy and she seems to have really bonded with Jessie and Mia, but what I really loved was watching you, Stevie, and Sebastian. You're like this little trio of plaid wearing misfits," Santana kidded.

"Yeah, I have corrupted Sebastian over to the plaid darkside haven't I?" Sam laughed.

She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture. "This is my favorite picture of the three of you." She handed him her phone and he immediately remembered the photo from the previous Christmas. Sebastian and he had posed for the picture and at the last second Stevie jumped on Sam's back and held on cheesing it up for the camera.

"This was a fun night, but you're going to freak out when you see Stevie. He's grown about a foot since this picture was taken. He's not a little kid anymore. He's grown up into a little man." Sam picked up his phone and seemed to be reading a message.

"Lil' Trouty is growing up, huh? Well when do I get to see the WonderTwins anyway?" she asked.

"Sooner than you think. Mary has to work late, so I'm babysitting. They are going to walk over here from the Shelter. Do you mind if I go wait outside for them. I just want to make sure they get over here safely," Sam hope she understood.

"It's like three blocks away. They'll be fine," Santana wondered what the big deal was but saw from Sam's face he was going to do it anyway. "Of course I don't mind. I need to make a phone call anyway."

Sam walked outside the coffee house while Santana dialed Quinn's number.

"Have you talked to him?" Quinn quickly asked as soon as she answered.

"Yeah, I'm with him now. He's picking up the kids so we're kind of at a pause in the story," Santana explained.

"What story? I was talking about him finding out about Blaine and Adam," Quinn stated.

"Oh, he's pissed about that, and he seems to have a vendetta against this Adam guy. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?" Santana asked already knowing the answer.

"It's no secret the guy doesn't like me and I don't like him. I know he tried to use me to get between Sam and Blaine and that pisses me off," Quinn fumed.

"Can you prove it?" Santana hoped.

"If I could prove it we wouldn't be having this conversation and Sam and Blaine would still be together," Quinn determined.

"Well listen, don't tell everyone but Sam is coming back to New York next week. They are recording the tour album for a few days and then he's planning on going to Blaine's first show as the head Newsie whatever his name is. I thought I'd come with him and give him some moral support. Maybe you and I can hang out then," Santana's heart beat faster waiting for an answer.

"I'm supposed to go back to Yale on Sunday," she began. "But I just had a really great callback for a movie with Channing Tatum and maybe just maybe I'll have to put off senior year for a little while and do this instead. Plus I have a 2nd audition for a TV pilot tomorrow. I should know by the end of the week if I can stay, but hopefully I can. I haven't seen you in forever. We need to hangout."

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do," Santana smiled and turned to see Sam walking in with his younger siblings. "Let me call you later, Quinn. Sam just walked in with his not so little anymore siblings."

"Okay, tell them all I said hi especially that little cutie, Stevie," Quinn said before ending the call.

"Santana!" Stacy screamed out and ran across the room to the older girl. She slid into the booth with her and gave her a hug. "Sam told us you're going to be here all week."

"I am. Are you ready for another shopping spree before school starts?" Santana asked.

"Please. My mother knows nothing about fashion," Stacy smiled.

"Hey Santana," she turned at the voice that was much lower than she expected.

"Who are you?" Santana looked at the young man standing before her that looked like the Stevie she remembered but so much more grown up. "When did you mature and get sexy? You trying to take your brother's place in my heart?"

"Oh please don't make his ego any bigger, Santana," Sam laughed.

"Whatever, Sam, she can stroke my ego whenever she wants too," Stevie smiled.

"Excuse me?" Santana actually thought she misunderstood what he said.

"Not cool, Stevie, you should apologize to her for saying that," Sam scolded his brother.

"I'm just kidding around, Sam. It was a joke. I know she's a lesbian and I don't have a chance with her, but it doesn't change the fact that's she's hot," Stevie snapped back.

Sam put his strong hand around Stevie's neck and pulled him closer so he could speak directly to him. "You can snap at me and be a smartass all you want, but I won't tolerate you speaking to girls like that. You want to be a ladies' man so bad then respect them and you'll get the attention you want."

Stevie pulled away from Sam and walked up to the counter. Sam turned to Stacy and handed her ten dollars. "Go buy you and your brother something to drink and we'll go to Will and Emma's for dinner."

"But I wanted to talk to Santana more," Stacy whined.

"She's eating with us. You'll have plenty of time," Sam explained and she seemed happy with that, took the money and went to the counter with her brother. "Sorry about that, Santana."

"Someone's hormones are raging," she raised an eyebrow.

"I left Lima in May and he was this cute kid and I could do no wrong in his eyes and now he's this hormonal teenager that has a smartass comment for everything I say," Sam sounded depressed about it. "I haven't been here for them and it's pretty obvious."

"Sam, even if you had been here he would still act like this. It just happens that way and don't worry about what he said to me. Lord knows I've said worse to people," she assured him.

"He still needs to be taught better. He doesn't . . ." Sam couldn't finish.

"You're birth father still hasn't contacted them?" she assumed.

"No, he cut them off completely when he got remarried and started a new family. I feel sorry for Mary. I'm going to try and help her out as much as I can. She said Stevie's been really hard to control. He talks back to her and anytime they have a disagreement he snaps back with comments like _well why don't you disown me like you did Sam_."

"Ouch," Santana could only imagine how much that would sting. "I mean I'm the hardest person to win over after I hold a grudge and even I know Mary has more than made up for what happened between you two. Aren't things between you better? And why did you call your mom and dad Will and Emma in front of them?"

"Things are a lot better between us. She's called me a couple times this summer specifically asking me to talk to Stevie. I didn't realize that it was this bad. I call her Mary because I don't want to confuse those two about what our relationship is now. I call Mom and Dad Will and Emma in front of them because I don't want them thinking that I'm in a new family without them. It was actually Mom's idea. Probably not needed anymore. Stevie has been working for Dad some this summer. Helping him move stuff in the choir room and auditorium because Dad can't do it yet."

"So they've gotten close?" she wondered.

"According to Mary, the only two people that Stevie doesn't mouth off to is Dad and Jacob. Dad because I think he respects him more than anyone in the world because he sees him as a real father figure and he refers to Jacob as his big brother."

Santana could see the hurt in Sam's eyes as he told her these things.

"I'm glad Jacob has been there for him and Jessie for Stacy. Having them right across the street, I knew that they'd be the right people to ask to watch out for them," Sam half smiled as he gave a reason for being okay with the situation.

"Doesn't mean it hurts any less for him to say something like that," Santana gave him permission to feel the hurt feelings inside him.

"Well I'm the one that left not him. It's crazy, I get the life I've always dreamed of and all the people I wanted to share it with don't want me anymore," Sam saw his siblings walking over to them and he turned his face away from them to compose himself.

"Stacy, why don't you walk with Sam to get his truck and pull it up to the entrance so I don't have to walk so far? Stevie can wait with me and keep me company," Santana insisted.

Sam got up from the booth and put his arm around his little sister as they walked to the truck. Santana was happy to see that Stacy still had a deep affection for her brother. Then she turned to Stevie. "Sit down!"

Stevie knew he was about to be in trouble. "Before you yell at me, I'm sorry about the lesbian comment. That was too far and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to annoy Sam."

"Apology accepted," she began. "But let me ask you a question. Are you just being a smartass or are you really pissed at Sam?"

"I'm just giving him a hard time. Why? Does he think I'm mad at him?" Stevie asked.

"You love your brother, right?" she stared him in the eyes as she asked the question.

"Of course I do, why are you asking me this?" Stevie had an attitude now that Santana knew she was going to have to help Sam control.

"Your brother is having a bad day so cut him some slack, got it?" she ordered.

"Why? What happened?" Stevie's attitude actually changed to concern which Santana noticed.

"Sam would kill me if he knew I told you this, but I think you're old enough to handle it and your brother loves you and doesn't need you acting like an ass. Blaine called him today and told him that he's started seeing another guy. I give him props for being man enough to do it himself instead of Sam finding out from someone else, but you're brother is pretty broken up about it," Santana explained.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"A lot of our friends are going to do everything they can to stay neutral and not pick a side between them, but you and me, we have to be totally TEAM SAM got it? Your brother needs to know we're on his side so cut him some slack or I'll teach what the phrase _going to Lima Heights_ means. Understood?"

Stevie nodded and agreed. Santana pointed outside to show him that Sam had pulled up to the front door. The two got up and headed out together.

"Santana, can I ask you for a favor?" the famous Evans' smile finally appeared on his face.

"How can I ever turn that smile down? What is it?" she laughed putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Can I tweet a picture with you?" he licked his lips the same way Sam did when he was anxious. "All my friends watch your show and I really want them to be jealous."

Santana laughed and smiled for the picture. "Come on lil' Trouty, your brother is waiting."

"Right behind you," Stevie said as he tweeted the picture. He got in the back seat of the truck with Stacy and opened up his text messages and found Blaine's phone number. He texted him a message and put the phone back in his pocket.

When they arrived at the apartment, Sam opened the door and the hallway filled with the smell of grilled chicken and sautéed vegetables. Sam could distinctly smell apple pie as he walked in and leaned his guitar case against the piano.

"Mr. Schue!" Stevie said entering the house and shaking his hand before pulling him in for a one-armed bro-hug.

"Hey, Stevie, I hope you're hungry. Emma has been cooking up a storm today," he turned his attention to Stacy. "How are you sweetheart? Are you handling Coach Sylvester okay?"

"Wait, what?" Santana was shocked. "What are you doing with Sue? You're only in the eighth grade."

"Ah, I forgot to tell you about that," Sam realized. "It seems we now know where the brains in the family went. Stacy took the ACT and PSAT as a seventh grader and her scores were through the roof. She made perfect scores on her state subject area tests and managed to test out of the eighth grade so she's skipping. She and Stevie will both be freshmen this year."

"McKinley better watch out," Stevie said as he and Stacy fist bumped each other and did some crazy handshake that Santana didn't even try to keep up with.

"Jessie and Mia got Sue to give her a late tryout and my little sister is going to be a Cheerio," Sam sounded like he wasn't so sure about the situation.

"Stacy we have a lot to talk about then. I've got so much dirt on Sue you'll never have to run laps . . ." Santana started.

"Santana," Will gave her a warning glance.

"Right, I've grown out of that mode now," she smiled until he turned back around and she mouthed the words "we'll talk" to the youngest Evans making her giggle.

"Did I just hear Santana?" Emma walked out of her bedroom.

"Oh holy babymaker, you're pregnant!" Santana yelled out in shock. "I didn't realize it had been that long since I've been in Lima."

"Yes," Emma smiled as she reached out to hug Santana. "It's a little girl."

"Sam, I don't care what I'm doing I'm your first call when you come home to see her. I want to be here too got it?" Santana demanded.

"Like I could ever tell you no," Sam agreed. He turned to his siblings. "Go in my bathroom and wash up for dinner."

"Do you want to see some of the baby things we have picked out already?" Emma gushed.

"Definitely," Santana smiled.

The two women walked into the master bedroom while the two youngest headed into Sam's bathroom. Sam walked into the kitchen to wash up for dinner himself.

"How are you doing, son?" Will walked in and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"I'll be okay," he answered knowing what his dad was talking about. "I just need to let the shock wear off. I want him to be happy, Dad. I just wish I could have done it for him."

"You did. He's crazy," Will smiled at his song. "You should know I called him this afternoon."

"Dad, really you shouldn't have done that," Sam turned around and leaned against the sink. "Please tell me you didn't say anything mean to him."

"No, I promise I didn't. I've learned a lot from my son. I told him that Emma and I still loved him and wanted him to be happy, and that if he needed anything he should know he could still reach out to us. I knew that's what you'd want me to say," Will stated.

"Thanks Dad," Sam said and Will had to admit to himself that he expected Sam to say more. For Sam's part he couldn't help but remember the phone call that changed everything. Santana had heard the entire conversation between Sam and Will. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

**Flashback - March 28, 2014 **

Blaine was in the apartment alone. He had just gotten home from his classes and had a few hours to relax before he had to show up and get ready for the show. It was a really big night for him. A month earlier he'd been given the task of learning Jack Kelly's lines. He'd moved his way up in the company quickly and he was the third understudy for the role. A flu breakout had kept the lead out of the show for a week and now the two others in front of him were no longer cleared to perform. Tonight was his big break. He would play Jack Kelly for the first time. He knew if he had a phenomenal performance it could move him up in the ranks. He had one shot to impress the producers and director.

A knock on the apartment door and Blaine opened it to find Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike all there with balloons and a cake and Santana held a dozen red roses in a vase.

"These are not from me," Santana made it obvious. "Sam sent them to you and I was the only one here to sign for them. Read the note."

Blaine pulled the note out of the envelope as Mike let the balloons go in the room and Tina started to cut the cake for their impromptu celebration.

"What's it say?" Rachel gushed with excitement for him.

"Blaine, you are the love of my life and tonight you live your dream. I may not be there in person, but I am there in your heart. Love, Sam."

The girls, minus Santana, talked about how sweet it was. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how Sam made him feel.

"I hate that he's not going to be here tonight, Blaine, but having Regionals and Mr. Schue's birthday on the same day was the perfect reason for him to make a trip home," Mike hoped that Blaine understood.

"Oh, I know. I'm the one that convinced him to go. Mr. Schue even called and thanked me last night after Regionals were over," Blaine said.

"And they won and are going to Nationals again," Tina added. "That's also a pretty good birthday present."

"I'll drink to that," Mercedes spoke up from the kitchen. "Speaking of which, I know Sebastian keeps the good stuff in here somewhere. Where is it?"

"I'll get it for you," Rachel walked in and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

Santana's phone rang. "Guys, hold it down. It's my madre." She answered the phone. "Mama, how are you . . . mama what's wrong? Slow down, I can't understand you."

The others in the room all stopped what they were doing and turned to see the expression on Santana's face. The blood drained from it. "Okay, mama, please call me when you know more."

Santana hung up the phone. "There's been a shooting at McKinley. They got the guy that did it but there are people dead."

The heaviness of those words weighed on everyone. It took several moments for everyone to comprehend it.

"Finn . . ." Rachel pulled her phone out and called his number.

"I've got to make sure Mia's okay," Mercedes did the same only thinking about her little sister.

Everyone started texting. Blaine stood there in shock. His entire body was trembling. Santana put her hands on his face to make him pay attention. "You call Sam. I'll call Sebastian. I'm sure they are both safe. We just have to call them."

Both of them pulled out their phones, but the same thing was happening all around the room. No one was getting an answer. They tried Artie, Joe, Sugar, Lindsey, Sunshine, but no one answered making everyone begin to panic. They sat there in silence. Mercedes phone was the first to beep.

"What does it say?" Tina's nerves caused her voice to crack.

"It's from Mia," Mercedes took a breath as she read. "Actually, it's from Jacob. It says Mia is okay. I'm okay. Taking care of her. Pretty scared." Mercedes paused as she read the rest.

"What does it say, Mercedes?" Blaine held on to Rachel as they both worried.

Mercedes looked up at him and Tina with tears in her eyes knowing that it would affect them the most. "It says Shanna and Aylin didn't make it."

"Oh my god," Tina said turning into Mike and he held her tight.

Blaine sat trembling. Santana moved to sit on the other side of him and held on to him. Rachel jumped when her phone rang. She knew the ringtone immediately.

"It's Finn," she started to cry when she saw his picture pop up on her phone. She answered, "Finn, please tell me it's you! Oh, I have never been so happy to hear your voice in my entire life." The others could hear Finn's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. When Rachel gasped and put her hand over her face trying not to cry, they all knew something was wrong. "Don't worry, baby, I'm going to call in sick for a few days and come home. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

She ended the call and Blaine started asking questions immediately. "What is it? Please tell me Sam is okay!"

"Sam is fine," Rachel could stop the tears anymore. "It's Mr. Schue. He was shot. He's in critical condition. He may not make it to the morning."

This news caused them all to break out into tears. Santana held hers back long enough to make plans. She picked up the phone. "Ella, it's Santana. Look I need you to get over to Sam's apartment as quickly as you can. It's an emergency." She hung up and dialed another number. "Quinn, are you where you can sit down . . ." she walked back into Sebastian's bedroom to tell her what happened.

Blaine got up and walked into Sam's room and sat on his bed. He tried to call again. This time Sam answered.

"Blaine, it's all my fault. It all happened because of me," the tears and his crying were so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear. "It was Dylan. He was after me and dad tried to stop him and . . . he's going to die because of me."

Most of what Sam said he could barely make out, but he heard enough to know what happened. He felt a hand holding his and looked up to see Tina sitting there with him.

"Sam, we're all making plans to come home. I've got to figure something out but I'll do everything I can to be there for you. "I love you so much!"

"I need you, Blaine. Please hurry," Sam cried into the phone.

**Present Day**

The evening meal was over and Sam asked Santana to stay at the apartment while he took the kids home. He wanted to finish their conversation. Santana agreed because it gave her the perfect opportunity to talk about her major concerns for Sam. Stevie and Stacy said their goodbyes and Sam promised to be back in a half hour. Santana moved over to the sofa and sat down next to Emma. Will sat in the armchair next to them.

"Okay, Santana, give it to us straight. How is Sam really doing?" Will asked.

"He's angry, but he's doing everything he can not to show it. I also saw him revert to _It's all my fault_ Sam earlier at the Lima Bean. Hadn't seen that since his senior year, but I think, at least I hope, I pulled him out of that one."

"You think he's angry about Blaine and this new boy?" Emma questioned.

"Well yeah," Santana thought that would be obvious. "But it's bringing up old wounds that he's never talked about."

"The shooting," Will knew what she was referring too.

"I can't get him to talk about it and from what I've heard no one else has been either. I think that's why he stayed away from everyone all summer. He's having a harder time with it. I know it was bad, but you ended up okay. I mean I know you're still limping, but the doctors still say you'll make a full recovery, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine," Will looked at Emma and it appeared they were having a conversation without saying something.

"Mr. Schue, is there something I don't know about?" Santana knew something was wrong.

"Yes, Santana, there was something else going on and we kept as many people out of the loop as we could for Sam's sake," Will admitted.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" she wondered.

"It was a police matter, Santana, we wouldn't have been able to tell you if we wanted too," Emma explained.

"Sam was in some kind of trouble?" Santana asked.

"The day after Sam's album was released these letters began to show up here and at Sam's apartment in New York," Will began.

"What kind of letters?" she tried to understand.

"They were death threats, Santana," Will revealed. "We contacted the police and they turned it over to the FBI. We were assured that they had handled cases like these for celebrities before. A FBI agent was hired as a bodyguard for Sam to travel with and two others were stationed to watch the apartment complex and here checking our mail."

"That was the reason Sam started traveling so much. The more places he went the harder it would be for the stalker to locate him," Emma continued.

"Who knew?" she whispered still in shock by the revelation.

"Just us, Blaine and Sebastian. We eventually had them tell Mary because we felt she needed to be on the lookout as well especially when Sam was in town," Emma declared.

"So Stevie and Stacy had no idea?" she removed a tear from her cheek thinking how scared Sam must have been.

"No, we would have never scared them like that," Will saw how hurt she was by this. "Sam wouldn't even think about coming home and risking their lives. He didn't make a trip home until after they had the suspect in custody."

Santana turned her head toward him quickly knowing that what he said didn't make sense. He continued.

"The Sunday before Sam made the trip home for my birthday, they caught the person they believed to be the stalker. The man confessed saying he was guilty. There was no evidence at all that he had an accomplice. The FBI closed the case, and as far as we knew, the whole nightmare was over. We had no idea that Dylan was involved," Will finished the story.

Santana couldn't get the guy's face out of her mind. The first time everyone had come into contact with Dylan was the summer before Sam and Blaine's senior year when the tour came to New York. The entire group of current and former New Directions' members went to the Statue of Liberty and on the ferry ride back Sam confronted him. He and Dylan had worked together at the strip joint, Stallions, owned by Charles Smythe. She remembered Sam offering him help and eventually Dylan helped out the police to locate the man, it was just too late at that point to save Kurt. After that weekend they hadn't heard from Dylan again until the previous January.

"I was with Sam the day he ran into Dylan in Central Park. He seemed so much better and kept thanking Sam for getting him out of a bad situation. When he was named on television as the shooter I was so confused. I didn't know why and Sam would never talk about it," she was almost talking to herself.

Emma took her hand. "He had an obsession with Sam. Santana, he was the one that got Sam away from Charles Smythe the first time he raped Sam. He protected him. Then Sam just left and disappeared. When he ran into him again, Sam saved him from whatever could have happened to him if Charles had discovered his betrayal."

"He didn't see it as stalking. He believed he was supposed to be with Sam. It was his plan to kill anyone that stood in his way. Aylin and Shanna were in the hallway talking about Sam. They had just been in the choir room with us. He killed them right outside the door. We heard the gunshots. I didn't even have the time to lock the door before he was inside. Sam tried to talk him out of it, but Dylan wasn't in his right mind," Will added.

The realization hit Santana and she stared into her former teacher and mentor's eyes. His stare confirmed that she was right.

"He wasn't trying to kill Sam. You were his target, weren't you?"

"He actually shot me in the leg promising to let me live if Sam would leave with him," Will wiped his eyes. "Sam said he would. Promised to be with him but not before making him promise to not harm several others."

"What do you mean others?" she questioned and Will could see fear in her eyes.

"He threatened to kill me," Emma told Santana as tears fell from her eyes freely. "He threatened Stevie, Stacy, Blaine, Sebastian, and you. Sam promised to be with him as long as he left all of us alone. The whole time he had a gun pointed at his head."

"When the gun fired," Will had to pause to collect himself. The words caused Santana to openly cry and let her emotions out. "When the gun fired I thought he had shot Sam, but then Dylan fell to the ground and I saw the policeman in the window that had shot him."

"Santana, you're the first one that knows all of this. We haven't even told Blaine yet," Emma confessed.

"Sam has been holding all of this in?" Santana couldn't control her tears anymore.

The door to the apartment opened and Sam walked in seeing all three of them crying. Santana jumped up from her seat ran over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him tighter than she's ever held him. He had no idea what had happened and searched his brain to try and figure out what could cause her to react like this. When he realized it, the anger within him took over. His face turned red and he pushed Santana away from him.

"You told her?" he screamed. "Why would you do that? I asked you not to tell anyone!"

His screams were so loud that the door to Sebastian's apartment opened and he and Lindsey walked across the hall and into the Schuester apartment.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Is everything okay?" Lindsey's look of concern for Sam was evident to everyone.

"Mind your own business!" Sam screamed at her making her jump back into Sebastian's arms.

"Sam, chill!" Sebastian was the only one in the room that could match power with him so he took it as his job to keep him from doing something stupid.

"I made a mistake coming home!" Sam yelled and started to breakdown at the same time. The anger turned into a guttural cry that scared them all. Sebastian just wrapped him up in his arms and started to talk to him. He knew there was only one thing that could cause this much turmoil in Sam's mind. "It's not your fault, Sam. It's wasn't your fault. You were the victim."

Lindsey started to understand. "Is this about . . ." she looked at Santana who just nodded to her.

"Lindsey, go lock up Sebastian's apartment for him," Will instructed. He walked over and turned Sam to him.

"Why Dad? Why did you tell her?" Sam cried.

"Sam, your Mom and I got a call today that the file on Dylan was officially closed. Since it was never a matter of national security the file will not be sealed. It will be public record a week from today. That doesn't mean that it will be in the news right away but if someone goes looking for it they will be able to find it. I think it's safe to assume that it will happen eventually and you need to tell the people that you care about before they hear it on some newscast. A police officer will have to tell Shanna and Aylin's families.

"I can't tell them," Sam whispered.

Lindsey reentered. "Sebastian, Lindsey, have a seat. I need to talk to you about something," Will declared.

"Dad, please don't," Sam pleaded.

The others watched as Will took Sam's head in his hands and touched their foreheads together as they both cried. "I have to, Sam. You may be old enough to take care of yourself, but I see how much you're hurting and I have to help you because you won't help yourself. I told Santana and I'm going to tell Sebastian and Lindsey because I know that the three of them love you as much as I do and they'll protect you when your Mom and I aren't there. They can help you tell your friends in New York. They can be there when you tell Blaine the truth."

Sam broke down.

"Santana, why don't you take him in his room and sit with him," Will suggested.

She took Sam's hand and he followed her willingly. He was broken because he knew there was nothing he could do to keep this from happening. He'd managed to keep it hidden all this time, but now everyone would know the truth. They laid down on top of his bed and he curled into her body. She just held him as tight as she could while she listened to Mr. Schue tell Sebastian and Lindsey the same story that she had just been told. When he finished, Sebastian and Lindsey both joined them and sat on the other two corners of Sam's bed. Sam sat up and pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. Santana just held on to him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Sam whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you tonight. I'm sorry for everything."

"Sam, we love you and anyone that loves you will understand why you didn't want to talk about this," Sebastian moved closer to Sam and put a hand on top of his.

"It changes nothing about how we feel," Lindsey added. "Everyone already knows you were the victim. I know that this information is a totally different story, but you're the one that was caused pain by it not us. I'm just so sorry that I wasn't able to be there for you all this time."

"Me too, brother," Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you," Sam seemed to relax a little. His Dad was right. Knowing that the three sitting with him right now would stand by him gave him hope. "I appreciate your trust, but there's still one thing that I totally screwed up and I have to live with it forever."

"What could you possibly be talking about?" Santana asked.

"The break-up with Blaine is all my fault. I see that now. I lied to him about all of this and I was so mean to him about not being there and I wasn't even mad at him. I was mad about myself. When I tell him all of this it really will be over forever because there is no way he'll ever be able to forgive me."


	3. Chapter 3 - 2 Sides To Every Story

CHAPTER 3 – 2 SIDES TO EVERY STORY

**Same Day as Sam/Santana Talk – New York City**

Blaine Anderson's day had definitely not started out the way he wanted it too. After spending a peaceful evening with his new boyfriend, Adam, the morning began with Tina Cohen-Chang banging on the dorm room door to verify her suspicions about the relationship. Despite her bravado, he did appreciate how she approached the conversation about Sam. It made sense and she'd gotten through to him. It took him a few more hours to gather the courage, but he finally made the call and told Sam about Adam.

When Sam hung up the phone, Blaine knew that he had hurt Sam. It broke his heart. He fell on Adam's bed and lay there crying. His boyfriend was at work and wouldn't be done for hours. Sunshine was in class, and he really wasn't sure that he wanted to talk to anyone at all. As he lay there the last three words Sam said to him replayed in his head over and over again.

_"I love you."_

Why did hearing those words from Sam still have such an effect on him. They'd been apart for months. And the month before they broke up had been hell on earth for both of them. After the shooting, Sam was an entirely different person than he fell in love with. He didn't like to be touched, he got angry quickly, and he would remove himself from their conversations. The more Blaine tried to get him to talk, the more Sam closed himself off. The worst part was knowing that Sam was hiding something from him. Their entire relationship was based on trust and he couldn't trust the man he loved anymore because he wouldn't be honest with him and it tore them apart.

His initial reaction was that Sam was having sex with someone else and his biggest fear was that it was one of his female co-stars or some young Hollywood starlet that he'd met at a party. He even had reason to believe that Sam was hooking up with one of their friends. He wouldn't put it passed Quinn. She'd already broken them apart once, and he had grown suspicious of Lindsey as well.

He remembered the moment when he just asked Sam if he was cheating. He became so angry and accused Blaine of never trusting him. It had all started with one simple question and fifteen minutes later Sam walked out the door and it was the last time he'd seen him in person.

He stood up from the bed, walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He grabbed his messenger bag and strapped it over his shoulder. He left Adam's room and headed out of the building to just walk the streets of Manhattan and clear his head. Once he got out of the school he decided to walk in the direction of his apartment and see what would happen. He walked for a couple of blocks when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and was surprised at the name that appeared.

"I guess Sam told you?" he assumed as he answered the phone. "Mr. Schue, I hope you know I never wanted to hurt Sam, but I understand if you and Emma don't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

"Blaine, I think you know us better than that," Will Schuester said through the phone. "I just wanted to call and check on you and make sure you're okay. You know I think of you like a son too. That's not going to change just because you and Sam aren't together anymore. Emma and I will always be here for you if you need us."

Blaine hadn't expected this. Over the last two years his real parents paled in comparison to the relationship that he had with the Schuester's. He felt like he would lose them in addition to Sam.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. That really means a lot. I'm really sorry that I hurt Sam. Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I'll take care of him, and just like she magically seems to do, Santana made it into town today," Will told him.

"I don't think it was that random. Rachel found out about me and Adam yesterday and she started telling everyone. That's why I called and told Sam on the phone. I wanted to tell him in person next week, but I didn't want to risk him finding out from someone else," Blaine confessed.

"I appreciate that, Blaine, and I know he will too when he gets over the initial shock," Will knew this was as hard for Blaine as it was for Sam. "So this guy, Adam, is he a good guy? Is he going to treat you well?"

"Yes sir," Blaine laughed through the tears he tried to keep from falling. "He's a really great guy and he really loves me and takes care of me."

"Well you know I'm biased. I don't think anyone will ever love you more than my son did, but I am really glad you're happy. I do want to ask you for one favor if I may," Will said.

"Of course, Mr. Schue. Anything that you need," he agreed.

"Don't give up on, Sam. He's going through a lot of stuff that you don't know about and I know he'll tell you when the time is right. Just promise me that when he does come to you to talk that you'll listen with an open mind and an open heart. Maybe you guys aren't a couple anymore but you were also his best friend. I don't think he can handle losing both, and I don't really think you can either, Blaine. I know I'm overstepping . . ." Will continued.

"No, I completely agree with you. I really hope that Sam and I can work things out and be friends. I really do miss having him to talk too. Life isn't the same without him," Blaine admitted.

"Okay, well I don't want to keep you any longer. Just remember, if you need anything, you call us. You're still family no matter what," Will confirmed.

They said their goodbyes and Blaine took a deep breath. It was the first good thing that happened that day. He continued to walk a few more blocks when he heard someone call out his name as he walked through a cross walk.

"Blaine!" he heard and turned to see Mercedes Jones walking in his direction. "Sweetie, it has been ages since I've seen you and we live next door to each other."

"I know I'm so sorry. I've been trying to take classes this summer while doing Newsies and I haven't been at the apartment that much," Blaine apologized.

"That's what I hear. Rumor has it that you have a new man in your life. How is that true and I have never met him?" Mercedes wondered.

"Rachel isn't exactly a big fan of him so he avoids the apartment like a plague. I either meet him at NYADA or he'll wait for me outside the building," he explained. "I'm sorry if talking about this is awkward for you. I know how close you and Sam are."

"Why you apologizing? I brought up the subject and no it is not awkward. Sam is a big boy and I adore him but you are as much my friend as he is. Does he make you happy?" she questioned.

"He takes care of me. I feel safe with him. Yeah, I guess you could say I'm happy," Blaine smiled.

"Looks like we have that in common," she joined him by holding her left ring finger up for him to see. "You haven't seen this yet I don't believe."

Blaine took her hand and stared at the huge diamond on her hand. His smiled widened even more. "I heard about you getting engaged, but no, I have not seen the ring yet," he hugged her. "I am so happy for you. Justin is a phenomenal guy. I'm so glad you found each other. Who would have guessed that you would be the first in our group of friends to get married?"

"Second," she corrected him with a surprised look on her face. She saw the confusion on Blaine's face about the news. "You do know that Puck and Lily got married, don't you?"

"What?" Blaine shook his head in shock. "When did that happen?"

"After she graduated. They eloped. Puck got her pregnant. She was four months pregnant when she graduated and had been hiding it from everyone. She is probably in her last trimester by now," Mercedes explained.

"Is that why Puck stopped working on music with you?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Mr. Hummel hired him to manage the garage and helped them get a little apartment near the store."

"I can't believe I didn't know that happened," he whispered to himself. "How did I not know that they got married?"

Mercedes saw how conflicted her friend was at the moment. She knew this would be the perfect time for them to talk. "Do you have any plans right now?"

He looked at his phone to check the time. It was only two in the afternoon and he didn't have to be at the theatre until six. "Not for a few hours."

"I'm supposed to meet Justin in an hour at Central Perk. Why don't you escort me there and I'll buy you a cup of coffee, a muffin because you look like you're starving yourself, and you and I can catch up."

"Is this your subtle way of wanting to find out about Adam?" he assumed and she just smiled and winked at him. "That sounds perfect actually."

The two walked the five blocks from where they were to the coffee shop. They got their coffee, Mercedes made Blaine get a muffin, and they sat at a table in the corner of the room.

"So can we start with why you looked so sad when I saw you walking towards me?" Mercedes started the conversation.

"I had just gotten off the phone with Mr. Schuester actually," he told her.

"Really? I don't remember ever being down or depressed after talking to him. He usually has the opposite effect," she knew there had to be more to it.

"You never had the pleasure of talking to him after you called his son and told him that you'd moved on with another guy," Blaine revealed.

"Oh," Mercedes took a sip of her coffee. "He wasn't mean to you about it, was he?"

"No, exactly the opposite. He wanted me to know that he and Emma still loved me and thought of me like their other son. He wanted me to know that he would always be there for me even though Sam and I weren't together anymore," Blaine stated.

"But that's a good thing. Why were you sad?" she prodded.

"Because I could hear the sadness in his voice. I know he's worried about Sam. He said something that caught me off guard," the worry in Blaine's eyes concerned Mercedes. "He said that there was something going on with Sam and that one day he would tell me about it. He asked me not to give up on Sam. I guess part of me is wondering if that's exactly what I did."

"I can't answer that, Blaine, only you can. But what I can tell you is that I know how much you loved him and the two of you were completely committed until you weren't. Maybe I didn't see the whole story and maybe there were things that only you two know, but you can't let sadness about a past relationship dictate your new one. If I did that I would have never found Justin," Mercedes opened up to Blaine.

"I just . . . there are these moments through the past year that keep popping back up in my brain and I wonder if . . . I just want to know if it was something I did. I guess that's why I'm so distraught," he confessed.

"Okay, well I've got the time so let's talk it out," Mercedes sat back in her chair. "Come on, Dr. Jones is in the house. Let's work our way through this."

"Are you serious?" Blaine didn't expect this at all.

"Have you ever known me to joke about something like this?" Mercedes turned on the charm. "Come on, seriously, when was the first time that you thought something was up."

Blaine turned his head to the couch in the opposite corner of the coffee shop and it triggered a memory. In his mind, he could see himself and Unique sitting there like it happened yesterday.

**Flash Back: October 2013 – New York City**

"Okay, I know we have to get to this homework, but can we talk about the showdown today between Rachel and Adam?" Unique asked as she and Blaine sat down.

The two had just come from a rehearsal where Adam and Rachel argued in front of their entire glee club resulting in Sam and Rachel having to prepare a duet for the next day's rehearsal.

"I know, right? I didn't expect that from either one of them, and I think Sam was just shell-shocked by the whole thing," Blaine expressed.

"What do you think caused the argument?" Unique wondered.

"I'd say the review that Adam wrote of Rachel's performance in _Funny Girl_," Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "I mean I totally disagree with everything that he said in the review, but every time I think about it I hear Rachel screaming from her apartment into mine and just having a diva fit. After she was done she left our apartment and Sam and I just stared at each other for a second and then died out laughing."

"He didn't seem as upset about it as she did," Unique pointed out.

"Totally different situations. Rachel has something to prove. She wants to help her mom have a great first semester and when she's in that room I think she forgets she has nothing left to prove to the rest of us. I mean she already has the job we all want. Sam is doing glee because Rachel and I asked him too. His plate is already so full recording his album that not having to worry about carrying the show was fine with him I'm sure," Blaine explained.

"I'm glad to hear that," an English-accented voice chimed in and they turned to see Adam walking toward them. "I meant to talk to him about things afterwards because he was so quiet. Of course, it might have been because he could not get a word in with Ms. Berry so vigorously expressing her opinions."

"I'm pretty sure Sam is okay with it and if anyone can calm Rachel down it's Sam. He has an uncanny way of making everyone feel better," Blaine smiled.

"Well as I was saying I wanted to talk to him after. I felt like he was a bit of a casualty in the situation, and I felt bad about that. I went to say something and was treated to your little make out session in the theatre," Adam pointed out.

"Yeah," Blaine blushed. "Sam's a passionate guy and I have a hard time keeping my hands off of him too. We're just really in love and don't care who knows."

"Honey, I don't blame you," Unique entered the conversation. "He is a tall glass of water that I'd mix with my Kool-Aid any day."

"I'm not sure what that means," Adam seemed perplexed. "I do, however, want to talk to you Blaine about something because I think you have a lot of potential and I would hate to see something trivial give you a bad reputation."

His words made Blaine nervous. "Okay, did I do something wrong?"

He noticed how gentle Adam's facial expression was. Adam had become a good friend to him since the school year started and he trusted his opinion. It still made his heart beat fast when Adam began to speak. "Blaine, I completely understand how it feels to be in love and want the entire world to know it, and everything you have told me about Sam, I have to believe that he loves you just as much. But I also know he would not want to do anything to jeopardize your future. The professors at NYADA are very forward-thinking but they frown on bringing your personal life into the theatre. In the hallways, the residence hall, anywhere else in the building is fair game, but the theatres and rehearsal halls are to be treated with respect."

"We didn't mean anything by it," Blaine sounded like a child that had been scolded.

"I know that. That is why I wanted to educate you on the protocol. I think you and Sam are the most promising male students in the freshman class. I would not want something like this to hurt either of you," Adam stated.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again," Blaine said.

**Present Day: Central Perk, New York City**

"Blaine, are you still with me?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine shook the daze he was in out of his head. "Yeah, I was just remembering what caused the first fight that Sam and I had here in New York."

"When was it?" she inquired.

"October," he stated. "Adam warned me that the professors at NYADA would feel disrespected if Sam and I were caught kissing and stuff in any of the performance spaces, and the next day Sam tried to kiss me after rehearsal and I pulled away from him. He got really upset about it."

"You're new boyfriend Adam said that?" Mercedes prodded. She appeared to find it curious.

"Yeah, we were friends for a long time before things got romantic. He mentored me through my freshman year and always spoke very highly of Sam. He just didn't want to see us make a foolish mistake," Blaine felt he needed to defend Adam's actions.

"Well let me take a shot at it. Sam pulled the whole Sam smile, _I'm fine_, puppy-dog eyes, _you should know I'm hurt_ combo on you," Mercedes guessed.

Blaine smiled. "You know him well."

"I had that combo pulled on me a couple of times when we dated. It makes you feel like crap because you know he's not trying to do it. It's just an honest reaction," she remembered.

"Yeah, I felt like a total jackass for making him feel like that," Blaine admitted.

"Look, I know I'm not telling you something you don't already know, but sometimes Sam can be too sensitive especially with the person he loves. He takes everything to heart," Mercedes remarked.

"Yeah that's what I love about him," Blaine said.

Mercedes' eyes cut to Blaine who was looking down at his phone. She wondered if he realized what he'd just said. She decided not to point it out. "So how did he react?"

"I didn't see him until late that night. He was recording the album. I went out with Adam actually. We had dinner. I just needed advice, and he offered so I went with him."

**Flashback: October 2013, New York City**

Blaine and Adam sat in a small pizzeria. They were practically the only ones there.

"Are you sure you read his reaction correctly?" Adam questioned. "I do not think he would want to be that reckless."

"He's not being reckless, he just loves me," Blaine defended Sam.

"Without question," Adam agreed. "But there is a time and place for everything. Sam needs to mature a bit and realize that."

"He's not immature," Blaine did not like the comment at all.

"Excuse me, I did not mean that he is immature. I simply meant that in this one situation he needs to look at it from more than his own perspective," Adam rephrased his statement.

"I would think we pretty much have the same perspective," Blaine said.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and Blaine knew he had an opinion he decided not to share.

"What? Just go ahead and say it," Blaine insisted.

"I would not want to hurt your feelings," Adam leaned back in his chair.

"We're friends, Adam. I know you're only looking out for us. Just tell me what you're thinking," Blaine asked again.

"Sam is not going to finish his studies at NYADA. He's already nationally known. He has a following. You do not have 100,000 Twitter followers and have videos with over a million hits on YouTube just being a college student. My bet is when his album is released that his career will explode. He won't have time for school anymore and he will leave, and that is an amazing thing for him. Everyone at NYADA will support him and be happy for him, but he is not thinking about his reputation at NYADA because he knows on some level that he is not going to stay here. You have to think about yourself separate from Sam when it comes to your education," Adam explained.

Blaine thought about Adam's words and knew that everything he said was true. He finished his dinner with Adam; they said their goodbyes and Blaine went home to the apartment. When he walked in the door Sam sat there waiting for him.

"I thought you were coming home after class today? I cut my studio time down because I hated the way we left things, but then I got home and you weren't here," the hurt in Sam's voice was not hidden well.

"I wish you'd called me. I thought you were going to be late, and Adam asked if I wanted to go out for pizza and I didn't want to eat alone so I went with him. You could have joined us," Blaine explained.

"Why would I want to eat dinner with Adam?" Sam questioned. "He's your friend, not mine. I can't stand the guy."

"Why? That's not like you. He's never done anything to you. In fact, he sings your praises all the time. He thinks you're really talented," Blaine defended his friend.

"He's saying nice things to you about me because you love me. He doesn't meant it," Sam stood and walked back to his bedroom.

"Why would you say something like that?" Blaine started to get angry with Sam.

"Because he likes you!" Sam turned around and said it loud enough to make sure Blaine heard him correctly. "Adam likes you. He doesn't want to be your friend. He wants to be your boyfriend which is a role that is currently occupied the last time I checked."

"How . . . why . . . what makes you think that he likes me?" Blaine was taken aback. He'd never even considered Adam liking him.

"Have you not noticed that he shows up everywhere we go? You're the only freshman featured in the group numbers. I wouldn't have been featured if Rachel hadn't thrown her diva fit. Adam certainly wasn't going to offer it to me, and he certainly doesn't have a problem helping you with dance moves when you are a better dancer than he is. You don't need his help. He basically had his hand on your ass today _helping you_ with some dance step and I almost lost it. I wanted to kiss you after rehearsal to remind him that you're my boyfriend. It seemed like a better option than punching him in the face," Sam exhaled all this in one breath.

"Sam, you don't have anything to worry about. I only have eyes for you. As for not kissing you, I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings. One of the upperclassmen told me that the professors frown on PDA in the performance spaces. They consider it disrespectful. I was just looking out for us," Blaine explained as he walked over to Sam in the hallway and took his hand in his.

"And which upperclassmen was it that wanted to make sure you knew this information?" Sam raised an eyebrow knowing the answer already.

"He's just looking out for us, Sam," Blaine tried to convince both of them with the statement. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," Sam mumbled. "And I love you too that's why I don't want you to get blindsided by this guy when he starts trying to be romantic with you."

"It's not going to happen," Blaine pulled Sam's hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Because even if he does have feelings for me, I don't have feelings for him. I am looking at the only man I will ever love, and I need him to know how serious I am when I say that."

The two boys stood there just staring into the other's eyes. An entire conversation took place without either of them saying a word.

"We just had our first New York fight," Blaine whispered.

"Can we make it our last one too?" Sam leaned in and kissed him.

"Take me to bed, Sammy. I seem to remember a promise I made this afternoon that I want to make sure I keep," Blaine winked at his love. Sam took his hands and they walked into his bedroom.

**Present Day: Central Perk – New York City**

"So you made up," Mercedes chose her words carefully. "Was there anymore to the fight?"

"No, everything went back to being perfect after that. Things were great until Christmas," Blaine remembered.

"I didn't go to Lima for Christmas last year. I went home with Justin to meet his family. We left the morning after Sam's concert. What happened?" she wondered.

"My _Newsies_ audition," Blaine reminded her. "The morning after Sam's gig some of the guys from NYADA found out that the show was hiring three new singer dancers. There was an open call and we went."

"Sam was mad you went to an audition?" Mercedes knew that didn't sound right.

"No, he was excited about it. He told me not to worry about anything that he would stay home clean the apartment and get us both packed to go home for Christmas," Blaine's face looked so happy when he remembered that moment. Then it fell into sadness again. "Then I had to come home and tell him the news."

**Flashback: December 2013, Sam/Blaine/Sebastian's Apartment**

"Sam! Sebastian! Tell me you guys are here!" Blaine screamed out as he ran into the apartment.

"Playing Call of Duty in my room," Sam called out. The boys had basically turned Sam's room into a play room because he always slept in Blaine's bed.

Blaine ran to the back bedroom. "I did it! I got the callback!"

Sebastian took care of pausing the game because Sam just jumped over him to get to Blaine.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sam hugged him. "I know how bad you want this."

Sebastian took his turn hugging Blaine. "Congrats man. This is great news to tell everyone when we get home."

"Yeah, I have us all packed and we're ready to go to the airport with everyone in the morning," Sam was so happy about going home and Blaine knew this was not going to be the news he wanted to hear.

"There's one little problem about the callback though," Blaine gulped. "It's on December 27th. If I go home I'll miss it and I won't be able to rehearse the way I need too."

"And that's my exit," Sebastian walked out of the room. "I think I hear Rachel and Santana arguing. I'll be next door watching that fight and not this one."

"You're not coming home for Christmas?" Sam sounded distraught by the thought.

"I want to Sam. I want to so bad. I want to see Mr. Schue and Emma. I want to play with Stevie and Stacy, see all of our friends, and I want to spend the holidays with you, but this is my dream, Sam. There's no telling how long it could be until I get another opportunity like this."

"I just can't believe that you would skip Christmas," Sam walked away from him and stood near the windows.

"Sam, if the tables were turned I think you know that I would want you to do what you needed to do for your career. This is what I need to do for mine," Blaine hoped he would understand.

Sam turned back to him and he saw concern in his face not anger. "Blaine, we're all going home. Even Rachel is taking off a week of shows to go home. You'll be all alone here. I don't want you to be alone for Christmas. I'll stay here with you," Sam smiled weakly.

Blaine's heart filled with love for Sam but he knew he couldn't let him do that. "I love you so much for wanting to do that, but there is no way that I'm going to let you miss Christmas with your family. Last year, you weren't allowed to be with Stevie and Stacy and I know how much you've been looking forward to spending that time with them, and your Mom and Dad were on their Honeymoon. I'm not going to be the reason that you miss the first Christmas with your real family."

"You're my real family," Sam put his arms around Blaine's waist.

"And we'll have many, many Christmases to spend together after this one. And I won't be alone. I talked to Cooper on the way home. He and Brody are spending Christmas in the City and he invited me to come stay with him until you get back. Plus there were four of us from NYADA that got callbacks. Ms. Tibideaux is allowing us access to the rehearsal rooms to prepare for the audition."

Sam knew exactly what that meant and Blaine saw it in his eyes.

"Be careful around him," Sam insisted. "I don't trust, Adam, but I trust you completely."

"Nothing to worry about," Blaine kissed him. "The only man that will be in my thoughts is you."

**Present Day: Central Perk, New York City**

"That's not much of a fight," Mercedes stated the obvious.

"No, but me staying in The City for Christmas caused a lot of little arguments between Sam and I when he got back." Blaine looked up to see a tall blonde walk into the door and for a second he thought it was Sam, but then he turned in their direction. "I think your man just walked in the door," he smiled.

Mercedes turned around in her seat and saw her fiancé, Justin McLain, walking towards them. She stood from her seat and met him halfway. Blaine loved watching them together. It was so obvious to everyone around how much they loved each other. He watched them kiss and it wasn't awkward at all. He was so happy for Mercedes. She had found the rare perfect man. Justin wasn't just a great guy. He was beautiful and sexy, and Blaine had professed that he had a platonic crush on him the first time Mercedes introduced them. He looked like the guy that played Green Arrow on Smallville, and Blaine had a definite soft spot for super heroes.

"Hey Blaine," Justin walked over to the table holding Mercedes' hand. He shook Blaine's with the other. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"It's been a hectic couple of days, but definitely not all bad," Blaine tried to keep the comment neutral.

"Mercedes told me your news. I love _The Newsies_. It's one of my favorite shows on Broadway, and I think you will be a great Jack Kelly," Justin commented. "I hope you don't find it forward me asking you this, but have you found representation?"

"I haven't thought about it actually," Blaine realized it was something he needed to do now.

"Well, I know you know that I work for your friend Sebastian at Five Star Entertainment and I handle the Broadway and Theatre clients specifically. I represent Mercedes, Mike, and Rachel. I take my job seriously and the main part of my job is protecting you and making sure that there is always someone in your corner. I know you know Ella and what a great job she's done with Sam and Santana. I'd like to sign you to our company. I can promise you that I'll always look out for your best interest, but ultimately you need to choose what's right for you. I just wanted you to know that the interest is there."

"Thanks, Justin, I am interested actually. I trust you and I trust Sebastian. Have you run this by him though? He and I haven't spoken since Sam and I broke up, and I don't know that he would want to have me in his company," Blaine assumed.

"He's the one that called me this morning and asked me to talk to you," Justin confirmed. "Sebastian has great business smarts. He's been in contact with Ella and I the entire time he's been in Europe making sure about each of the clients and how we've trained our newest manager that you'll meet if you sign on."

"Well I would love to sign with you, Justin, but I think I should call Sebastian and talk to him about it just to make sure," Blaine determined knowing that one major thing had happened since Justin had talked to him.

"Of course," Justin smiled. "Give him a call and let me know. You have my number, right?"

"Yeah I've got it," he smiled.

"Good then," Justin turned his attention to Mercedes. "Are you ready to go? We have a 3:30 appointment to check out The Plaza and a 6:00 to view the boat house in Central Park."

Mercedes turned to Blaine. "We're looking at potential wedding locations," she smiled. "But if you want to keep talking . . ."

"What? No, there is nothing that I could say that would be more important than you two planning your wedding. Go! We can talk about this anytime," Blaine insisted.

"Okay, but I do want to finish this conversation," she got up and turned to leave with Justin but stopped and turned around. "What song did you audition with at Christmas?"

"_Wonderwall_, why?" he asked.

She smiled. "Singers like us are crazy. You learn a lot about a person by their song choices. I know you're at a crazy point, Blaine. Ask yourself why you picked that song? You might learn something about yourself. I love you, sweetie. Bring the new boyfriend around so Justin and I can meet him."

"Let's do dinner or something soon," Justin suggested.

"Sounds great," Blaine nodded and smiled. He watched as the couple walked out together. As they passed the window he sat next to, Mercedes waved and smiled at him again. It meant a lot to him that she was in his corner.

What she said really made him think. He would never forget the audition. He was so nervous and there was only one thing that calmed him.

**Flashback: December 27, 2013 – New York City**

Blaine stepped into the dance studio. There were three tables set up in a row with nine people sitting there staring at him. He tried to slow his heartbeat and make himself calm down. He handed the sheet music to the accompanist and stood in the center of the room.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing a stripped down version of _Wonderwall_ by Oasis. He smiled at all of them, took a deep breath and nodded for the music to begin.

_**(Wonderwall by Oasis – Acoustic Cover by Jake Coco)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

The music began and Blaine's nerves worsened. His hands shook. The woman in the middle of the group started writing something on her paper and that only made him more nervous. When he began his voice wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be.

_**BLAINE: Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

He closed his eyes to calm his nerves. He knew it was a bad move, but if his nerves didn't calm down he'd have no chance of singing the song the way he needed to so he thought of the one thing that always made him feel better, Sam.

_**BLAINE: Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

He opened his eyes and standing against the wall behind the panel that would decide his fate stood Sam smiling at him.

_**BLAINE: And all the roads we have to walk along are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how. Because maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all you're my wonderwall.**_

He knew Sam wasn't really there, but he knew that his boyfriend was thinking about him. Blaine had called him right before he walked in. The last thing Sam said to him:

"I'll be right there in that room with you. Focus on that. I'll give you strength."

Now he was doing just that.

_**BLAINE: Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels that way I do about you now.**_

His confidence continued to build. He felt every note of the song now. None of the panel was writing. Their full attention was completely on Blaine.

_**BLAINE: And all the roads we have to walk along are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how. And maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all you're my wonderwall.**_

All of a sudden the room was empty except for Blaine and Sam.

_**BLAINE: I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all you're my wonderwall.**_

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," the woman in the middle of the panel stated.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Blaine came back to reality seeing them in front of him again.

"Where did you go?" the gentleman next to her asked.

"I'm sorry, sir?" Blaine didn't understand.

"Being honest, the first verse wasn't that great, but then you went somewhere in your mind and everything changed. Where did you go?" he rephrased the question.

Blaine smiled. "I guess I just remembered why I was auditioning and who I was doing it for."

**Present Day: Central Perk, New York City**

The memory of that audition flooded Blaine's mind and he remembered how amazing he felt afterwards. He remembered how Sam reacted when he got the role. No one had ever been happier for him for anything that happened to him in his life.

His phone beeped and the message on the screen said, "Stevie Evans – Text Message."

Blaine couldn't help but smile thinking about the pint sized version of Sam that he'd grown to love like a little brother himself. He unlocked the phone and opened the message.

_Stevie: I Hate You! You hurt my brother and you broke your promise to me!_

The message made Blaine tear up faster than anything that had happened that day. He remembered the promise he made like it was yesterday. It was in Chicago the day Sam's birth parents signed their parental rights over to Mr. Schuester. Mrs. Evans had brought the kids to see Sam one last time and Blaine waited outside to go in once they were done. The kids walked away and then Stevie pulled away from his mother and came back to Blaine. He knelt down so Stevie could talk to him. He could still hear Stevie's voice:

_"Please take care of Sammy for me. I'm going to miss him and I gotta know he's going to be okay? I know Sammy loves you, and I love Sammy so you have to take care of him for me, got it?"_

Blaine remembered his response. He had given Stevie his word. Stevie's next words drifted in his ears.

"_I love you Blaine because you make Sammy happy."_

Blaine broke down at the memory. He got up and walked out of the coffee shop. Not looking where he was going, he ran right into someone.

"I'm so sorry," he said but couldn't hide his emotion.

"Blaine," why was he hearing Rachel's voice. He looked up realizing she was the one that he ran into. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

He couldn't respond. He showed her the message and she knew how much hurt it would have caused him. "Come on, you and I are going to share a cab to the theatre."

Rachel flagged down a taxi, and made Blaine get in. She gave the cab driver the address. _Newsies_ and _Funny Girl_ were in theatres right next to each other. She turned to Blaine, "I know we'll be early but you can hang out with me in my dressing room until you have to go get ready for your show."

"Do you remember the last time you and I rode in a taxi to work together?" Blaine stared out the window as he asked.

"No, why?" she wondered what he was thinking.

"It was the day of the shooting," he reminded her as he turned to her. "We went to ask off from work. Your boss let you leave and mine gave me an ultimatum."

"I still don't think it was fair that he did that, but you made the right choice Blaine," Rachel assured him.

"Was it?" Blaine questioned. "It was the one thing that Sam never forgave me for."

"Blaine, I was there. Sam was there physically, but mentally he was checked out. He was in shock. There is nothing you could have done," Rachel tried to explain it to him. "This was your career. You staying and performing those three nights, that's the reason why a week from tomorrow you are the new Jack Kelly on Broadway. I know the choice was impossible for you, but we took care of Sam for you. Me, Santana, Quinn, all of us were there for him. You have to let that go."

"You weren't there when I finally did get to Lima," Blaine remarked.

"No, I was on my way back. I had to come back to the show," she remembered.

"I went straight to the hospital," Blaine began telling the story. "Tina was with me. She had picked me up at the airport. I went to the ICU and saw Emma there. Finn was there too. I asked where everyone was and he told me that the girls' funerals were going on then. I turned to Emma and asked her where Sam was. She said that Santana and Sebastian had taken him back to the apartment to sleep in between visitation times. So we drove to the apartment. I had no idea what I was walking into when I knocked on that door."

**Flashback: March 31, 2014 (3 days after shooting)**

The door to the apartment opened and Sebastian stood there looking exhausted. Blaine reached for him and hugged him tightly. Sebastian held him just as tight.

"I am so thankful that you're okay," he whispered to him.

"I wasn't even in the building," Sebastian stated. "Nick and I skipped out at lunch. I just keep thinking if I had been there . . ."

"If you had been there you could have been hurt," Tina hugged him as Blaine pulled away. "Or Nick could have been. You couldn't have picked a better day to skip school."

"Where is Nick?" Blaine asked.

"At Shanna's funeral. Aylin's was this morning. Santana and I took Sam duties from everyone so they could go pay their respects," Sebastian explained. "Sam just fell asleep. I was trying to when you knocked."

"We didn't mean to wake you," Tina apologized.

"It wasn't that I promise you. I haven't slept since the shooting. I've been with Sam the entire time," Sebastian's eyes were pale. They were not full of the life that they'd always seen with him. "He had to be sedated the first night and we stayed with him so Emma could stay with Mr. Schue. Blaine, Sam said some things in his sleep . . . I'm pretty sure the guy was holding the gun to his head when he was shot. He woke himself up three different times screaming _Don't Shoot!_"

"You should get some rest," Blaine insisted. "Tina and I can take over. Where is Santana?"

"Sleeping with Sam," Sebastian pointed to Sam's bedroom. "He can't sleep unless he's holding on to someone."

Blaine took that as his cue. Leaving Tina and Sebastian in the living room, he quietly opened the door to Sam's bedroom. Santana was sitting almost upright and appeared to be asleep. Sam's head was in her lap and he seemed to be sound asleep too. He stood there just watching them trying to be as quiet as he could. Slipping all the way into the room, he softly closed the door behind him. The click of the door made Santana open her eyes.

When she saw Blaine she took a deep sigh of relief and mouthed the word, "Finally," to him.

"How is he?" Blaine whispered.

She just shook her head negatively. "It's bad," she whispered.

Sam sat up quickly screaming, "No! Leave him alone! Shoot me! Not him!"

Sam's eyes connected with Blaine's and it took him a minute to realize that he wasn't dreaming and that his boyfriend was actually in the room. Sam stood up and walked over to Blaine. He placed his hands on both his shoulders and their foreheads touched. Blaine thought Sam was just checking to make sure he was really there. He was wrong.

Sam pushed him away. "Why are you here?"

Blaine's look of confusion made Sam walk away from him. "I came here for you, Sam. I'm worried about you."

"Oh that's nice. Three days after a guy holds a gun to my head and tries to kill my dad you finally decide to come home. Thanks for your concern!" Sam was yelling.

"Sam!" Santana yelled at him. "That's not fair. Blaine did everything he could to get here."

"Yeah, had to make sure his name was up in lights. Got to be a Broadway star! It's Christmas all over again. Have a chance to advance your career and you take it. Doesn't matter who gets hurt. Tell me, Blaine, if he had actually put a bullet in my head would you have come home then?"

The door opened and Sebastian and Tina both ran in. They had heard everything Sam screamed.

"Sam," Santana slapped him. "Look at me! Come back to us."

"Why did you slap him?" Tina asked.

Santana was still busy with Sam so Sebastian answered. "Sometimes when Sam wakes up from these nightmares, he isn't really awake."

"Santana? What happened?" Sam shook his head. "Where am I?"

Sebastian whispered to Blaine, "he won't remember what he said. He didn't mean it, Blaine."

Blaine looked up and Sam was staring at him.

"What did I say?" Sam walked over to Blaine and tried to hold him, but Blaine pushed him away.

"Tina, take Blaine in the living room, we'll deal with Sam and then bring him out," Santana instructed.

Tina pulled Blaine out of the room. He could hear Sam ask again, "What did I say? I wasn't mean to him was I?"

Blaine just sat there in shock. Tina held on to his arm and put her head on his shoulder. "He didn't mean it, Blaine. He's not Sam right now. None of us know what happened to him because the only other people in the room were Mr. Schue and the shooter. The shooter is dead and Mr. Schue is unconscious. Sam isn't himself right now."

Blaine still didn't respond. He kept hearing Sam's words replay in his head over and over again. About five minutes later, Santana and Sebastian walked out of the bedroom. Sebastian sat in the chair next to Blaine and Santana sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Okay, so here's the deal," she began. "Sam is not normal right now. No one could be after what he went through. He tries not to sleep because when he does he sees it all over again, and when he wakes up like you just saw, when he's screaming, he's not present even though he's awake."

She took Blaine's hand and made sure he looked her in the eye. "I can't sit here and tell you that he didn't mean what he said. I can tell you that our Sam never meant to say it. He hasn't just done it to you either. He ripped me a new one the first time it happened. He called me out on stuff all the way back to high school. Quinn was the second victim. She was so hurt she hasn't come back. Sebastian got it next, that was the worst one I think."

"What did he say to you?" Blaine turned to Sebastian.

"Nothing that didn't have some element of truth to it, but he never would have said it if he knew what he was doing. That's what's important," Sebastian's eyes were full of tears and Blaine knew that whatever Sam had said had to be horrible to make him that upset."

"Who else?" Blaine asked.

"Mary Evans," Santana said.

"I think what he said to her was actually worse than mine," Sebastian added.

"I can imagine," Blaine replied.

"It just means this," Santana got back to the point. "He probably meant what he said to you, but he never would have said it if he was in control and not going in and out of shock every time he relives the shooting. He is devastated that he hurt you. You need to go in there and let him know you love him and that you know he loves you," she stood up and pulled him up with her. She hugged him which she didn't do that often. "I know you're hurt, Blaine. I was when it happened to me, but we can deal with his utter honesty later. Right now, we have to take care of our boy, got it?"

Blaine understood. He walked back over to the bedroom and walked inside. He expected to see Sam on the bed, but he wasn't there.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry I hurt you," he heard Sam's voice and turned. He sat in the corner of his room curled into a ball.

Blaine walked over to him and sat on the floor, put his arm around him and held him as tightly as he could. Neither boy said another word. They simply held each other until Blaine felt the rhythm of Sam's breathing slow down and he knew he was asleep again.

**Present Day: Broadway, New York City**

Rachel and Blaine got out of the cab and began to walk to the cast entrance of the _Funny Girl_ theatre.

"Did he ever bring it up again?" Rachel asked.

"Not until the night we broke up," Blaine admitted. "That's when I knew he remembered saying it. It didn't hurt any less the second time around."

"I'm sure it didn't, and I'm not going to get into your break up because I love you and I love Sam. You both mean the world to me. I just want to see you both happy," Rachel hugged him as she said this.

"Excuse me, Miss Berry?" Rachel turned around to see two girls around the age of fifteen standing there. "We're coming to see the show tonight. Can we get our picture taken with you?"

"Of course," Rachel's smile beamed as she went to work. One of the girls handed their camera to the adult that was with them. Rachel took a few pictures with them and noticed Blaine standing to the side smiling at her. "Let me ask you girls a question. Have you seen _The Newsies?"_

"No, but we really want too. It's the next one on our list," one of the girls said.

"Well then you want to go ahead and get a picture with this guy," Rachel walked over and pulled Blaine towards them. "This is Blaine Anderson, make sure you remember that name. He is one of my best friends in the entire world and one of the most talented young actors on Broadway and starting next Thursday, he will be the new Jack Kelly right next door."

"That is so awesome!" the second girl gushed. "May we have a picture with you?"

"Absolutely," Blaine laughed. It amazed him how Rachel knew exactly how to cheer him up.

"Okay, you girls enjoy the show tonight, okay?" Rachel waved goodbye to them and she and Blaine turned to watch them walk off. "That was fun, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. He began to turn back but the billboard of Sam near Times Square caught his eye.

Rachel took his hand and led him inside. A realization hit him as he turned away from the billboard.

"Sam was right," he thought to himself. "I did choose my career over him. The break up was all my fault. He will never forgive me for this."


	4. Chapter 4 - Where We're Going

CHAPTER 4 – WHERE WE'RE GOING

Blaine woke to the smell of coffee drifting into his bedroom from the kitchen. It was the first night he'd stayed at the apartment in a few weeks and he'd slept so soundly it was hard to get himself out of bed. He couldn't deny his coffee addiction for long, however. He got up, pulled on the pajama pants lying at the foot of the bed and walked out into the main living space of the apartment.

"I guess I didn't dream it," Rachel smiled. "You really did stay here all night and you didn't sneak out before I got up. I must have done something right."

"You listened," Blaine returned her smile as he poured a cup of coffee for himself. "I know I dumped a lot of my neurotic babbling on you last night. Probably half of it didn't even make sense, and I know that some of it I shouldn't have told you because it wasn't my place to tell you, but I've kept it in for so long that I just needed someone to talk to about it all."

Until this point, Blaine had told no one about how serious the Sam's stalker situation had been and what part they all had played in it. In his emotional distress he knew he had to tell someone because he'd held it in too long.

"Blaine, I can't believe you kept all of that to yourself all this time. I mean I understand the need for secrecy while they were still looking for the freak job, but once Sam was safe why did you keep it to yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Everyone basically knew that the guy was obsessed with Sam, but not to the point of stalking. I mean, honestly, there's a lot of the story I don't know. I just know it was not an easy thing to worry about him and not be able to see him," Blaine explained.

"Just the fact that he stayed away from New York and from you until they caught the stalker says something. He was trying to keep you safe," Rachel pointed out.

"And by doing that he got two of our friends killed, his father shot, and nearly killed himself," Blaine defied her point.

She put down her cup of coffee and stared at him. "You don't actually believe that do you?"

"I don't," he was quick to answer. The response confused her for a moment until she realized what he was implying.

"You don't, but you think that Sam does," the dots started to connect in her brain as the puzzle of Blaine's worry came together. "You think he blames you for what happened?"

"No, not directly at least," Blaine tried to explain. "I think he did everything to keep me safe never thinking his family would be in danger. The notes that came to the apartment talked about showing him who really loved him and that I was the problem. They never indicated anything more than that."

"So Sam stays away from you so you're not a target and inadvertently puts the target elsewhere," Rachel summarized. "If that's true it would explain why he was so angry with you the day you broke up."

"Yeah," Blaine spoke quietly and sipped his coffee.

"Okay, may I ask a question and you not get mad? I promise I'm asking because I care about you and not because I'm trying to meddle in your personal life," Rachel asked.

"If I said no would it actually stop you?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow at her.

She grinned and shook her head no.

"Why are you asking yourself all of this now? My personal feelings against him aside, you told me Adam really makes you happy, so why after all this time are you thinking about all of this again?" Rachel questioned.

"I kept asking myself that over and over again until I fell asleep last night," Blaine half-laughed remembering the inner-debate he'd had with himself.

"Did you come up with an answer?" Rachel wondered.

"I love being with Adam. He's a phenomenal guy and treats me so well, and I owe it to him to give our relationship a fighting chance, but things with Sam never really ended. We broke up, yes, but there was never a moment of finality to the relationship. I really didn't know why we broke up because when you really break down the fight we had, it was all old stuff that we'd already resolved that just came back front and center," Blaine recalled. "If I am going to give Adam the fair chance that he deserves I need to sort my feelings for Sam out and put them away for good."

"Okay," Rachel stood from the kitchen table. "If that's what you want, if being with Adam makes you happy, I don't want to stand in your way. I still don't like him, but I can at least give you the chance to change my mind."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He'd hoped he would hear those words from Rachel eventually. He stood and walked around the table, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I guess I should probably tell you, since I'm being nice about him, that Adam called me looking for you this morning. He said your phone went to voicemail. I told him you were asleep and to leave you alone, but I guess since you're up you should probably let him know that you're okay," Rachel came clean.

"I turned it off to get some sleep. I'll go shower and give him a call. Thanks Rachel," Blaine filled his coffee cup up and headed back to his room.

As soon as the door to Blaine's bedroom shut, Rachel's battle with her inner demons kicked into gear. She had just told Blaine that she would give Adam a chance, and he bought it. If she didn't care about him so much that is exactly what she would do. But that was besides the point because she loved Blaine like a brother and whether he liked it or not, she knew what was best for him. She picked up her phone from the table, dialed a number, and walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

**LIMA, OHIO**

Sam jumped out of the shower and slipped a towel around his waist when he heard his phone ringing. He looked to see who was calling and couldn't help smile when he saw her picture light up the screen.

"To what do I owe the honor of a phone call from Rachel Berry first thing in the morning?" Sam said as he sat on the edge of the bed holding the phone to his ear.

"Well rumor has it that you'll be coming back to The City next week. I just wanted to make sure it was true before I planned a whole welcome home soiree for you. We can do it Monday night when we're all off so that everyone can be there," she began the conversation.

"I am coming to New York," he stated. "Sebastian and Santana will be too. They're both in Lima right now. We're all coming back together."

"Great! It sounds like a reunion in the works. Everyone back on the same hallway. That hasn't happened in months," Rachel responded.

"Well they're staying at the apartment. I don't know if I am or not. I'll have my new band with me, and I don't know if there is room for everyone there. We'll probably have to stay in a hotel," Sam realized.

"What? No, you are not staying in a hotel. We'll figure something out. Just leave it to me," Rachel knew she had to get Sam and Blaine near each other if anything was going to happen between them. "Speaking of which, do you think you'll have room for one more on Sebastian's plane?"

"It seats ten so yeah we have enough room. Why?" Sam wondered.

"I want Finn to come and visit me. I know that's a selfish request, but he doesn't start school until the next week and it might be some time before we have another chance and I really miss him. I talked to him about it and he would never ask for the ride, but if you were to offer it to him I know he would come," Rachel hoped her explanation would work.

"Sure, Rachel, that's not a problem at all. I'm going over to the Tire shop in a little while anyway. I'll see what I can't do to convince him to come with us," Sam agreed.

"Thank you so much, Sam. I can't wait to see him, but I'm even more excited to see you actually. I miss you so much and I want to hear all about making the movie and all the cool things you've done over the summer. It really hasn't been the same here without you," Rachel's honesty came through in her voice and he could hear it.

"I know, I've missed you and everyone else too. I just thought it was best to give everyone some distance from me," Sam admitted.

"Well I know that _everyone_ translates to Blaine in this scenario, but I know he's even excited about you coming back to town," Rachel embellished. "He even told me that he hoped you two would have a chance to sit down and talk about things."

Sam wondered if Rachel was serious or if she was just being Rachel and trying to fix something that couldn't be fixed. "That would be nice, Rachel, but I don't see that happening now that he has a new boyfriend. He has to give Adam his full attention. Adam finally got what he's always wanted and I'm not going to act like he did with me."

"I know he's a douche and I don't like him, but I told Blaine I would butt out," Rachel said.

"Rachel Berry you couldn't butt out of your friends lives if you really tried too," Sam laughed.

"You know me too well, Mr. Evans," Rachel laughed at him making fun of her because she knew he was right. "And I know you think Blaine's happiness is more important than your own, but you deserve it too, Sam. For what it's worth, how you talk about Blaine is how he talks about you. He's been worried about you ever since he told you about Adam and their relationship. He didn't want to hurt you and he knows he did."

"He didn't hurt me, the news did," Sam started to say more but he ended it there. "Is he okay? I know you've talked to him."

"He's as worried about you as you are about him," Rachel defined the issue. "Maybe that's a reason for the two of you to sit down and talk when you come to town. If for no other reason than to see that the other is okay."

"Maybe you're right," Sam declared.

Rachel heard a knock on the apartment door. "Sam, someone's at the door and I should get that. Can we talk again soon? I really do miss you."

"Of course, tell everyone I miss them and love them and can't wait to be back next week," Sam said before hanging up the phone.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Rachel couldn't help but grin from ear to ear because of the little bit of match making she'd started the day with. She walked to the door of the apartment and opened it. Adam stood on the other side.

"Well it was a good day," Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's in his room."

"No, he's right here," Blaine spoke up as he walked out of his bedroom. "We're going to get breakfast, Rachel, would you like to join us?"

"I wouldn't want to interfere in your personal time with Adam. I have to shower and get ready. I have an interview with Broadway Magazine today."

"Well that is wonderful, Rachel. It is unfortunate that you cannot go with us," Adam said and she did not miss how fake his smile was.

"Well it was nice to spend time with you, Rachel. I promise I will be here more often," Blaine said as he hugged her. "Thanks for everything."

She shut the door after they left, turned around and leaned against it.

"You will thank me, Blaine. You'll thank me when you're with the right man again," she said to herself before walking into her room to begin her day.

**LIMA, OHIO**

Sam walked into the Hummel's tire store. He'd been to the house first, but no one was there so he figured this was the next best chance at finding Finn. Walking through the garage, he heard his name called across the shop.

"Sam Evans, how the hell are you!?" Puck's voice was undeniable. He turned toward him and saw his old friend walking towards him dressed in Hummel Tire and Lube Overalls. The two friends hugged each other. It had been two months since they saw each other.

"I can't believe you came home and didn't tell me," Puck pushed him playfully.

Sam pushed back the same way. "I can't believe you _got married_ and didn't tell me."

"I called you afterwards which is more than I can say for most of our friends. The rest just found out on Facebook," Puck snickered.

"Jackass," Sam laughed. "I guess I feel special now though."

"Well, Lily insisted that we call and tell the guy that's going to be the godfather to our little boy," Puck put his arm around Sam and walked him back to the office so they could sit and talk.

"You guys were serious about that?" Sam questioned. "I mean I'm totally honored and so willing to do it, but I don't want to take it away from your brother or any of Lily's family."

"Look, Sam, Jake's a great kid, but if something happened to me and Lily, he wouldn't be ready to take care of a child. We've seen you with Stevie and Stacy. Hell, we've seen you take care of everyone of our friends and some point, Sam, plus you're financially secure, and we know that you would raise him like your own child."

"You know I will," Sam promised. "I'll spoil the little guy before his first birthday."

"Oh I think you've already started doing that," Lily's voice came from behind him. Sam turned to see his friend standing in the door of the office with a smile on her face. "The entire line of Tommy Hilfiger baby clothes showed up at our apartment the other day."

"Sure did," Sam stood and hugged her. "How are you, Lily Mae?"

"Very pregnant," she exclaimed. "Don't take it personally, but I'm going to take your chair."

"Please do," Sam helped her to it. "Got to keep the mother of my godson happy."

"Lily, the doctor said you need to stay off of your feet as much as possible. What are you doing?" concern filled Puck's voice.

"You left your lunch sitting on the kitchen table," she showed him the bag in her hand. "There's no way you would make it until 7:00 tonight without eating."

"I could have come home to get it, but thank you, baby," Puck rounded the side of the desk and kissed his wife.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to the idea of you two being married," Sam admitted. "How is that going?"

"It's pretty perfect actually," Puck smiled. "We're just ready for junior to get here so we can be a little happy family."

"Everything okay with you?" Sam asked Lily.

"So far no worries. The doctor said everything is good, but that I'll probably go on bed rest before he gets here," she explained.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Sam wondered.

"We're knocking around a couple of names," Puck smiled. "But we haven't picked anything out yet."

"So I heard you were home, Sam. What brings you by the garage?" Lily asked.

"I was actually looking for Finn, but I planned on checking in with you two today also so I'm glad we ran into each other," Sam answered.

"He is up at the college I think. There was a problem with one of his classes. I think he's meeting Mr. Schue up at McKinley after that," Puck told him. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just Rachel up to her tricks as usual," Sam grinned. But in the mean time, I want to know everything you know about the little guy."

**NEW YORK CITY **

"I'm just not sure I understand why you did not come home last night," Adam said as he ate the fruit salad he bought for breakfast. He and Blaine were sitting on a bench in Central Park sharing a quiet breakfast together.

"Adam, I hadn't slept in my bed in over two weeks. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with you, I just knew Rachel and I needed to talk about things. That's why I texted you and told you I was going to stay there. It wasn't anything personal, I promise," Blaine explained.

"I know," Adam stammered. "I just missed you. It was not the same sleeping alone. I have already gotten used to you being next to me."

Blaine smiled. When Adam said things like that it made him feel loved. "Adam, you know I like that too. There were just some things that I needed to think about without distraction if you know what I mean," he tried to say it suggestively.

"My dear, I fear I cannot be that distracting when you and I have not even been together in that way yet," Adam reminded him. "I continue to wait patiently for that opportunity though."

"I know and I love that you haven't pushed the issue. I just felt like I needed to be honest with everyone about the relationship and really feel comfortable with things before we did that," Blaine admitted.

"And how is that pursuit going?" he questioned as he drank his tea.

"I told Sam about us yesterday," he knew telling Adam this was a gamble because it was such a huge step. "He's coming back to New York next week for work stuff and I was going to tell him then, but after Rachel found out I didn't want to risk him finding out from someone besides me so I called him and broke the news."

Adam sat there for a few minutes contemplating everything that this news could mean for their relationship. "That is quite noble of you, Blaine," he looked into Blaine's eyes trying to decipher what kind of emotion his boyfriend felt when talking about his ex. "I hope that means you and I can finally be closer with each other now that your relationship with him is in the past."

"Yeah," Blaine wasn't sure how to tell him what he felt or even how much he should tell him. "You've been very patient with me, Adam, and I really appreciate it more than you know. You're the one person I know I can depend on always being in my corner."

Blaine's mind flashbacked to the day that all his friends left to go back to Lima after the shooting leaving him in the apartment alone. Adam was his first call. He rushed over to be with him and just held him tightly and let him cry into his shoulder. Blaine knew not many people would do that for you. Only true friends cared about you that much and Adam had more than proven himself as that.

"So does that mean that you are ready to go to that next level with me now?" Adam couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

"Is it okay if I say almost," Blaine questioned. "I know that you have been so patient with me and I'm just asking for a little while longer. I want to speak to him in person and really have some closure so we can move on from there."

"Sam again? I thought you said you told him about us. What else do you have to say to him?" Adam got upset.

"We were together for almost two years, Adam. You don't just say see you later and then move on," Blaine reached over and took Adam's hand. "I'm doing this for me not for him. I need the closure."

Adam finally relented. "Yes, of course, I understand. I'm very sorry, Blaine, I am just anxious to show you how much I love you."

"I already know that," Blaine leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

Adam opened his eyes after the kiss and stared into Blaine's eyes getting lost there. When they focused, he noticed a couple about twenty feet away that stared at them.

"What's wrong?" Blaine smiled curiously.

"There's a couple over there staring at us," Adam nodded behind where Blaine sat. Blaine turned around and saw whom he was referring to and couldn't help but let a smile cross his face.

"Omigod, it is him, Artie!" Sugar ran towards Blaine and hugged the boy as he got up from the bench. "We thought that was you sitting there, but I didn't want to just yell out and then be all like ohmigod that's totally not him, but it is you so, wow, you look so good!"

Blaine had missed the infamous Sugar rants. "So do you, sweetie. I didn't know you were in The City." His attention turned to the young man walking towards him. "It never gets old seeing you walking on two feet, brother." He shook Artie's hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"And I don't mind hearing about it either. I much prefer walking through the park then rolling through it," Artie stated.

Adam cleared his throat as he felt left out of the private conversation going on in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adam," he put his arm around Artie. "This is my friend Artie. We were supposed to graduate together but he's the one that had the experimental surgery and taught himself to walk again."

"Right, I do remember you talking about him. That is quite the remarkable feat. Congratulations!" Adam shook his hand.

"And this beautiful young lady is Sugar. We also went to high school together. She's a senior at McKinley this year," Blaine introduced.

Sugar held out her hand for Adam. "You're cute and I like your accent. What's your name?"

"Adam, and thank you very much. I adore your outfit. Marc Jacobs?" he guessed.

"Vintage," she winked. "You have a very good eye and I have a lot of money and only where name brands because if it doesn't have a brand name it's for poor people. Sorry, that's my Asperger's talking."

"She doesn't always have a filter when she talks," Artie tried to explain. "It's quite refreshing honestly once you get used to it."

"I would imagine so," Adam tried to be nice but it was obvious her snap rubbed him the wrong way.

"So how do you two know each other?" Artie asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, well Adam is . . ." Blaine wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"I am his boyfriend," Adam finished the statement for him and put his arm around Blaine's waist.

"No, that's not right," Sugar shook her head. "I mean don't get me wrong you're hot and all, but Blaine's boyfriend is hotter, has a slight Southern accent and looks way hot in his underwear. I know I've seen him."

"I think you are referring to Blaine's ex. He and I are together now," Adam defended his position.

"That's too bad for you. Have you seen Sam in his underwear? Hot boys like that don't get rejected which is why you can't be the boyfriend because they'll get back together eventually," Sugar neck snapped making sure she got her point across.

"Sugar, honey, stop," Artie's face was red with embarrassment. "Asperger's."

"Oh, sorry. I can't control it sometimes. I hope I didn't offend you but if we meet again I'm sure it won't be the last time," Sugar smiled as she wrapped her arm through Artie's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Quite alright," Adam tried to maintain the decorum of a proper British gent. "It is a disorder after all. I'm sure you would keep your thoughts censured if you could."

Blaine's eyes bulged at the comment. He knew Adam's feelings were hurt and he needed to change the subject quickly. "So what are you two doing in The City?"

"I'm here moving into my dorm at NYU. Sugar and her family are here visiting so we thought we'd spend the day getting to know the area. We were actually trying to find where all you guys live, but I think we took a wrong turn at some point," Artie mentioned.

"I'm about to go back because I have to get showered and changed for a rehearsal this afternoon. Give me just a minute and I'll walk you over," Blaine insisted before turning back to Adam. "What time do you work until today?"

"Eight this evening, why?" Adam was not happy and Blaine knew it.

"Stay with me at the apartment tonight. Rachel promised she would be good, and you know as well as I do that the only way my friends will get used to us as a couple is if they see us that way. We need to spend time with them," Blaine suggested.

Adam relented and agreed. Blaine kissed him goodbye causing Sugar to make a retching noise in her throat which Artie tried to cover up as a cough. It would have been hysterical to anyone but Adam and Blaine. Adam walked in one direction and Blaine led his friends back to his apartment building.

**LIMA, OHIO**

Sam was still on the hunt for Finn, but with knowing that he would at the school in the afternoon, he figured he could catch him then. He decided to make a detour and stop in to see Stevie and Stacy. After the previous evening, he knew that he needed to tell them the truth about what happened. He figured Stacy would cry and be worried about him, but she would take it okay. Stevie was his concern. His loving little brother had always had a heart as big as his, but he seemed to be in this rebel stage where he wanted to show his independence. This concerned Sam because he wasn't sure how his little brother would react to the news.

Parking his truck in front of the house, he got out and walked inside. He was not expecting to see who was inside.

"Jessie?" he assumed. The girl from across the street looked a lot more grown up since the last time he saw her. She turned around and couldn't help but let out a big smile and a squeal of happiness.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Billboard," Jessie laughed and walked over to Sam and gave him a hug.

"Mr. Billboard?" Sam asked curiously so Jessie pulled out her phone and showed him her lock screen. It was the picture of him, Santana, and the other model that currently was on a billboard in Times Square. "Ah, I get it now. You've got me on your lock screen? I didn't think I was your type, Jessie."

"I'd make an exception for you," she laughed then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's not on my phone because of you."

"Ah, duly noted. Is it a _damn, she's fine_ crush or a _I wanna jump her bones_ crush?" Sam wondered and found himself suddenly very interested.

"Can't it be both?" she gave him the side eye glare as they heard two people coming down the hall. He watched as Mia appeared with Stacy behind her.

"What do you think, Jessie?" Mia asked before she saw Sam. "Oh, wow, we didn't even hear you come in, Sam. How are you?" she gave him a hug.

"I'm great," he said before turning his attention to his little sister. He couldn't believe how grown up she looked. Mia had obviously been helping her pick out her clothes and she'd curled her hair. "Did you do this to my little sister?"

Mia assumed he was mad. "We were just working with a new look for her which she won't wear that often. She'll be in her Cheerios uniform like us most of the time."

He put his arm around Mia. "I just asked because I really like it. Stacy, you look beautiful. I can't believe this is my little sister, but you look incredible."

"Thanks Sam," she blushed. He loved the fact that to her, he was still the big brother that could do no wrong.

"Jessie," he handed her his phone. "Take a picture of me with my beautiful sister on Instagram. I want to send it out to all my followers so I can tell them how proud of her I am."

He posed with Stacy and they took the picture. He took back his phone and sent the picture out. "So where are you ladies headed."

"They're taking me shopping," Stacy explained.

"Cool. You know Santana wanted to take you shopping too," Sam reminded her.

"I know. I called her and she is going to meet us this afternoon," Stacy explained.

Sam caught the smirk on Jessie's face when their eyes connected.

"Okay, well be careful," Sam stated. "Can you make sure your home by 7:00? I'm having dinner with you guys tonight. There are some things I want to talk about."

"I'll make sure she's home," Jessie promised.

Sam realized he hadn't seen Stevie yet. "Is our brother still in bed?" Sam assumed.

"No, he's sitting on the back deck playing guitars with Jacob. They play every day," Stacy explained.

The girls left and Sam headed to the door that led to the deck. He could hear the guitars outside. He stood on the inside of the screened door and listened to the two boys play.

_**(Kiss You by One Direction – Cover by Luke Conard & Joey Graceffa)**_

_**(Performed by Stevie Evans & Jacob Reed)**_

_**STEVIE: Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like. We could go out any day, any night. Baby I'll take you there, take you there. Baby I'll take you there, yeah.**_

_**JACOB: Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on. You can get, get anything that you want. Baby just shout it out, shout it out. Baby just shout it out, yeah.**_

_**STEVIE: And if you . . . You want me too . . . Let's make a move . . . Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**_

Sam leaned against the wall and watched Stevie. The kid was a little star.

_**Stevie/Jacob: To-o-uch . . . you get this kind of ru-u-ush. Baby, say yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say yeah, yeah.**_

_**STEVIE: And let me kiss you.**_

He watched Jacob for a moment. The kid had definitely bulked up. He was much more muscular. He must have added muscle for football. He turned his attention back to Stevie who was playing Sam's old guitar like he'd been playing his entire life. The smile on Stevie's face while he played made Sam smile.

_**JACOB: Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need. Looking so good from your head to your feet. Come on come over here, over here. Come on come over here, yeah. **_

_**STEVIE: Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends. Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins. Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight, baby, be mine tonight, yeah.**_

_**JACOB: And if you . . . You want me too . . . Let's make a move . . . yeah so tell me girl if every time we**_

_**Stevie/Jacob: To-o-uch . . . you get this kind of ru-u-ush. Baby, say yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say yeah, yeah. And let me kiss you. **_

Sam remembered back to when his friends sang a different One Direction song on the same deck for Blaine's surprise birthday night. He looked out and saw that the trampoline was still there. If anything in this back yard gave him great memories it was that trampoline.

_**Stevie/Jacob: C'mon . . . Na na na na na na na na; Na na na na na na na na; Na na na na na na na na**_

_**STEVIE: Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we**_

_**Stevie/Jacob: To-o-uch . . . you get this kind of ru-u-ush. Baby, say yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say yeah, yeah. To-o-uch . . . you get this kind of ru-u-ush. Baby, say yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say yeah, yeah. And let me kiss you.**_

Sam applauded from inside of the door making both turn towards him as he opened it. Jacob sat down his guitar and walked over to Sam giving him a hug.

"Welcome home, man. It's so good to see you!" Jacob exclaimed. "Dad said you came by looking for Jessie and me yesterday. I'm sorry I missed you."

"No problem. I knew I would see you eventually. It was great to see your Dad. I'm really glad he still doing great," Sam stated.

"Been in remission for over a year. Definitely something to be happy about," Jacob said before turning to Stevie. "So what do you think of your kid brother's mad guitar skills?"

"It's sick! Stevie, that was freaking awesome, man!" he reached over and messed up his little brother's hair and almost laughed when he reacted the same way he always acted when people did it to him. "Is that what you used to audition for New Directions?"

"Nah, I used some other song," Stevie answered back.

"You didn't tell him?" Jacob asked Stevie.

"It's no big deal, really. I knew everyone would like it that's why I used it," Stevie commented. "I'm going to go inside and put this thing up."

Stevie walked inside without saying another word to Sam.

"He seems to have really taken to you. I'm glad you've been here to be a real big brother to him," Sam said to Jacob.

"Are you kidding me? I could never take your place in that kid's heart, but I do like hanging out with him. My little brothers are only 5 and 6 so it's nice to have someone closer to my age," Jacob declared.

"What about the guys?" Sam wondered if something had happened he didn't know about.

"Everyone has their own drama," Jacob replied. "I mean Mia and I it's just easy. We get along and there's no drama, but Blake and Marley don't have it that easy. Jake is constantly telling Marley he still loves her. Nick spent the summer missing Sebastian, and Michael and Tyler . . . I don't know that I want to know what's going on there. Those two have a relationship no one really understands."

"So you've spent a lot of time with Stevie then?" Sam assumed.

"Yeah, a few hours probably every day this summer," Jacob stated.

"Is he okay? He hasn't really talked to me a lot since I got home. He's actually been a smartass to me most of the time. He's never done that to me. I just don't know why," Sam expressed his concern for his brother.

Jacob's face dropped to the ground and he stopped holding eye contact with Sam. The blonde knew that meant he knew something. He bumped shoulders with his younger friend. "Come on, we've never kept secrets from each other. If you know something about swhat my brother is going through I need to know. I love him. I don't want him going through something alone."

"You should give your brother more credit, Sam," Jacob pushed into an area that worried him.

"What do you mean?" Sam worried.

"I mean if you were to name a list of the five people that know you better than anyone else you better put that kid on it," Jacob leaned against the deck and looked into Sam's eyes. "Look, I know that something else happened to you during that shooting. I know there are things that you don't want to talk about and you don't ever have to talk to me about it if you don't want to. I'll be your bro no matter what, but your brother is a different story. He knows you're hiding something from him, and I know he's mad about it. He thinks you don't trust him."

"It's not that at all," Sam said softly.

"I know," Jacob said. "And I didn't plan on our first conversation when you came home being this serious, but people talk Sam. You were there for all of us at different points in time and it felt like you wouldn't let us help you when you needed it," Sam was about to interrupt him but he barreled through. "Don't give me that crap about you being okay because we all saw what happened to you. This is New Directions, we gossip. We all heard about your fight with Blaine and how you broke up. So many of us, myself included, felt like we lost you for a little while, and I hope that we're getting you back now. I miss my friend, but no one has been hurt more than that kid in there. He feels like he lost his brother."

Sam sat down and didn't say anything. The realization that Jacob spoke truthfully slapped him in the face. Jacob sat in front of him.

"Am I wrong?" Jacob asked as honestly as he could.

"No," Sam looked up. "He really thinks I'm lying to him?"

"It's not about lying. He told me once that you haven't been the same brother to him since the shooting," Jacob revealed. "He's young, Sam. He thinks he's a big kid, but . . ." Jacob was sure how to word it so he just said it as honestly as he could. "He already lost you once. He lost an entire year. He's scared to death that he's going to lose you again."

Sam thanked Jacob for being honest with him, Jacob said he would see him later and headed back to his house across the street. Sam headed inside and found Stevie sitting in his room playing his guitar alone. He stood in the door for a moment when Stevie spoke.

"I heard what Jacob said to you. I was standing inside the door listening," he confessed but wouldn't look up at his brother.

"Is it true? Is that how you feel?" Sam sat next to Stevie on his bed.

"Why haven't you told me what happened to you? I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle it," Stevie finally looked up at his brother.

"Honestly, Stevie, I'm not sure I'm handling it," Sam admitted. "It's not that I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone."

"Why don't you trust me?" Stevie questioned.

"It's not about trust," Sam turned sideways on the bed so he could look directly at his brother. "There are parts of what happened that I don't want to remember, but when I close my eyes, when I fall asleep, I see them."

"Maybe if you talked about them you wouldn't have nightmares anymore," Stevie's words were so basic but they had the needed effect.

Sam sat there and realized Stevie had, in just a few words, said exactly what his Mom, Dad, Santana, Sebastian, and Lindsey tried to say and never got through to him.

"Maybe you're right," Sam realized. "Do you really want to know what happened? I don't want to scare you, Stevie, but it was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me."

"I just want to be your brother, Sam, and brothers are supposed to be there for each other no matter what. I want you to trust me like you do Sebastian, or Blake, or the way you used to trust Blaine . . . well maybe not exactly the way you trust Blaine," A snide grin crossed Stevie's face for a moment but he tried to hide it before Sam saw it.

He failed. Sam saw it and couldn't stop the blush from crossing his face. "You know what, Stevie, you're right. You're my brother and you aren't just a little kid anymore. So why don't you and I go make lunch and we'll go sit on the deck and I'll tell you everything you want to know. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Stevie agreed and the brothers walked out of Stevie's room and into the kitchen together.

**NEW YORK CITY**

"Yes, I got it, Santana! I got the part," Quinn laughed over the phone. "I just got the phone call. It starts filming at the end of October. I'm going to have to take the train up to Yale and make arrangements to take the semester off, but I'll be back by the time you get here next week."

"When are you going up?" Santana asked.

"I'll take the train up Friday. I actually have another audition in about an hour. It's the callback I told you about for the new pilot," Quinn explained. "I'll go to the train station afterwards and get a ticket."

"Well just make sure you're back in The City before the Lima brigade invades," Santana kidded.

"Rachel called me this morning and said there might be a few extras coming up for the week. It will be fun to see everyone," Quinn said.

"Especially with this news. You and Sam in the same movie? That's going to surprise everyone," Santana stated realizing two of her best friends had been cast in the same movie.

"Working with Sam again will be fun, and both of us as professionals this time. Isn't it interesting how things in the world can change," she smiled until she turned around and came face to face with Adam Crawford.

"Exactly what kind of professional are we talking about here?" his voice calm and collected.

"Santana, I'm going to call you back," Quinn spoke into the phone before hanging it up and putting it back in her purse. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"There is no implication when it is truth to begin with, Miss Fabray," Adam snapped back at her.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in your British Ass, Adam. You have been wrong about everything you've said and the only person you managed to convince at all is Blaine," Quinn refuted.

Adam smiled. "He was the only one I had to convince."

Something in his smile made Quinn see something she hadn't seen before. There was proof in his smile.

"You still love Sam. That is the truth. Why can you not admit it so everyone can be happy?" Adam insisted.

"You have no idea how far from the truth you really are!" Quinn yelled at him. "Sam is my friend and I stick up for my friends when people try to hurt them. That's a fact that you should try and remember."

Quinn stormed away from Adam realizing that her instincts about him had been right all along.

**LIMA, OHIO – McKinley High**

Emma sat in her office at the school. It had been a year since she'd become principal of McKinley High and she finally felt comfortable sitting in that seat. She finished up a phone call to find Lindsey Black sitting in the waiting room. She got up from her desk and opened the door.

"Lindsey, are you waiting on me?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Lindsey stated. "We were hoping to talk to you and Mr. Schue."

"We?" Emma wondered who she was talking about then she looked to see Will walking into the office with Kitty Wilde.

"May we go into your office please, Mrs. Schuester?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course," she opened the door for them. "Kitty, it's great to see you. Did you have a good summer?"

"I did, thank you," Kitty smiled as she entered the office followed by Will. The girls sat in the two chairs in front of the principal's desk and Will took a seat at the sofa.

"So what can I do for you girls?" she asked them. They two blondes briefly stared at one another before Lindsey spoke.

"Let me start by saying that Kitty and I both have the utmost respect for both of you and we don't want to make you mad by anything that we say, so please let us just finish saying it before you react."

Will and Emma looked at each other with concern. They worried where this could actually go, but it was something that they both were willing to do. They nodded and Lindsey continued.

"You know how much I love Sam. He's one of my best friends in the world, so I'm not going to deny the fact that what happened last night freaked me out. I'd never seen him like that before. On my way home I kept thinking about how he reacted and I knew why my mind kept thinking about it. I remembered something that Kitty told Sam, Blaine, and me once. So this morning I went to her house and we talked. It's something that I think you should hear."

"What is it Kitty?" Will questioned.

"The story that Lindsey is talking about is about my brothers. Sam asked me why I never picked on him and Blaine like I did the other gay boys in glee and in a moment of honesty I admitted that they reminded me of my brothers that died in Afghanistan," Kitty began.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kitty, I didn't realize that," Emma consoled her.

"It happened, it's whatever at this point. The thing is, I wasn't completely honest when I told them that," Kitty confessed.

"What do you mean?" Will wanted her to get to her point.

"My middle brother died in Afghanistan. My oldest brother didn't. He came home. At least physically he came home. Mentally he never came back," Kitty looked down at the floor. "He was there when our brother died. He held him in his arms until he bled out and stopped breathing. He was sent home after that, and we were thankful to have him, but he wasn't the same. He kept getting worse and about two months after he came home the stress and the nightmares got to him and he killed himself."

"I don't understand. You think this has to do with Sam how?" Will questioned.

"Mrs. Schuester how much do you know about PTSD?" Kitty looked directly into her eyes and Emma knew exactly where this conversation was going. She realized she was so close to the situation that she didn't see the obvious answer right in front of her.

"You think Sam has post traumatic stress disorder," she stated allowing Will the opportunity to process it as well.

"He has all the signs," Lindsey stated handing a pamphlet she'd downloaded on the internet to Mrs. Schuester. "Mood swings, avoidance behavior, changes in thought pattern like how he started blaming everyone for things that he never would have brought up otherwise like he did with Santana, Sebastian, and especially with Blaine. I think it's worth looking over."

"You need too," Kitty stated then turned to Mr. Schuester. "You both need too. Because if he does have it and he's fine now you need to get him help before he has a relapse because every relapse gets worse."

Will stood up and moved over to Emma so he could look over the materials as well. "Kitty, I know it might be painful for you, but will you tell me what exactly happened to your brother after he got home from the war?" Will asked.

"That's why I'm here," Kitty agreed.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Quinn walked into the studio and saw the three people sitting at the table. She recognized the man in the middle from her last audition. He was the one producing the pilot.

"Quinn it's great to see you again."

"You as well, Mr. Murphy. I appreciate the callback," she smiled.

"Why don't you remind everyone of which role you are auditioning for and let us know what you will be singing for us?" he said.

"Well good afternoon everyone. My name is Quinn Fabray and I am here for the role of Dianna. Today for the music portion of the audition I'll be singing _Gravity_ by Sara Bareilles.

_**(Gravity by Sara Bareilles)**_

_**(Performed by Quinn Fabray)**_

She watched the piano player play the first few chords before turning to the three producers.

_**QUINN: Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do. I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.**_

Emma and Will sat and listened as Kitty explained everything that happened to her brother with tears in her eyes as Lindsey sat hoping they would see her concern.

_**QUINN: You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.**_

Sam and Stevie sat on opposite end of the couch facing each other as Sam explained to Stevie what happened the day of the shooting. Tears pooled in Stevie's eyes as he listened but he refused to let them fall.

_**QUINN: Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall I'm just the way I'm supposed to be, but you're on to me and all over me.**_

Blaine sat with Tina, Artie and Sugar laughing like old times.

_**QUINN: You loved me 'cause I'm fragile when I thought that I was strong.**_

Adam sat at work flipping through pictures on his phone of Blaine.

_**QUINN: But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.**_

The producers seemed mesmerized by Quinn's performance.

_**QUINN: Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity**_

Santana was in the Lima Mall looking into the store Stacy, Jessie, and Mia were in. She looked at the picture of her and Quinn on her phone once again and headed into the store to shop with the girls.

_**QUINN: Here I am and I stand tall. I'm just the way I'm supposed to be, but you're on to me and all over me.**_

Quinn knew she was giving a great performance. She just had to bring it home.

_**QUINN: I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground**_

As she continued to sing, Sam began to tell Stevie the part that he dreaded the most. Tears started to fall from both of their eyes.

_**QUINN: But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down. You're keeping me down.**_

Quinn didn't break eye contact with Mr. Murphy. She had to make sure she got this part because she loved the script.

_**QUINN: You're on to me, on to me and all over. Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long.**_

She smiled at the three people in front of her knowing the first half of the audition had gone well. She was half way there.

**LIMA, OHIO**

The boys sat on the couch staring at one another. Sam had finished the whole story, and for the first time, hadn't left out any details.

"Are you wishing I hadn't told you everything?" Sam couldn't read Stevie's blank expression.

"I think I just need a minute," he admitted.

"Okay," Sam's paranoia began to sneak in as he could see a life with his little brother never speaking to him again. He got up from his seat to get another glass of water. He was parched from telling the whole story. He walked over to the refrigerator but before he could open it for more ice he felt two strong arms hug him from behind.

"Are you okay?" Stevie asked. "Sam, I wish I'd known you were going through all of that. I wouldn't have been such a smartass to you. I'm so sorry!"

Sam turned around and hugged his brother back. "Knowing that you're on my side, buddy, makes everything better. You sure you're okay knowing all of this?"

"No I'm not okay," Stevie was honest. "But it's not okay that you've been dealing with everything alone either. I'm your brother, Sam. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Thanks, Stevie. I guess I've been worried about this for no reason. That does make me feel better," Sam felt relief for the first time since the shooting. "I do need you to keep it to yourself though. I'm going to tell you mom and Stacy tonight and then I'll start telling others, but it's important to keep it to ourselves. If the media found out about this it would be on the front page of newspapers, every news show, so you've got to keep it quiet for me okay?"

Stevie nodded his agreement. "Can I ask you one thing though?"

"Sure," Sam finally got to fill his glass with water.

"Does Blaine know any of this? Does he know you were protecting him? Or did you lose it and yell at him too?" Stevie wanted to know.

Sam remembered that fight like it was yesterday. He'd relived it every day. "We had a fight. I said a lot of things that I wish I didn't. So did he. It just got out of control."

"Do you hate him?" his little brother asked.

"No, it's very much the opposite," Sam admitted. "I miss him every minute of every day. I'm still in love with him, but I hurt him and I have to accept that fact. I hurt him enough that he has moved on and as much as I don't like the guy, I always knew he was in love with Blaine. Maybe he'll treat him better than I could."

"I don't think that's possible," Stevie declared. "But I probably owe him an apology."

"Why? What did you do?" the concern that crossed Sam's face was evident.

Stevie had a look on his face that let Sam know he wouldn't approve. The younger boy simply pulled up the text message he'd sent the previous day and showed it to Sam. "You shouldn't have sent this," Sam scolded him.

"I know that now that I have all the information, but you can't really blame me. I thought I was just standing up for my big brother," Stevie smiled the infamous Evans' smile and Sam knew he was falling for it.

"Do you want to go hang with me at rehearsal? It would get pretty boring here alone," Sam offered.

"Can I bring my guitar and play along?" Stevie hoped.

"Definitely! Go get changed," Sam returned the smile. He watched as Stevie walked back to his room and then walked out onto the front porch and made a phone call.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Blaine stood outside of _The Newsies _theatre about to go inside when he felt his phone ring. He pulled out the phone and saw Sam's picture on the screen.

"I hope this means you're still talking to me," Blaine began the conversation.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you yesterday. I was in shock. That seems to be my excuse for a lot of things these days," Sam apologized.

"I don't think it's an excuse as much as it is a reality, Sam," Blaine hoped he would understand that he didn't blame him for anything. "Plus, there's no need to apologize for yesterday. I'm surprised you didn't curse me out and tell me you never wanted to speak to me again."

"I would never do that. You know me better than that," Sam proclaimed. "I actually called to talk about Stevie. He just showed me the message he sent you."

"The kid is very protective of you. It's understandable," Blaine said as he walked inside the theatre. Stevie's words still affected him, but he controlled his emotion so Sam wouldn't hear it in his voice.

"I just wanted you to know I set him straight. I told him how the break up happened and that it was my fault not yours. You should get an apology from him, but I hoped maybe to just let you know so you wouldn't be upset with him," Sam hoped.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I understand. I hope you understand that I don't agree about the break up though. It wasn't all your fault. I played my part in it too," Blaine admitted. "I actually . . . do you think when you come to town next week we could talk about that? We may not be boyfriends anymore, but I'd like the chance to be your friend and I think that starts with putting that fight behind us. I mean I'll understand if you say no, but it's a hope at least."

"No I'd like that," Sam's smile on the other end of the phone was evident. "Is it okay to say that I miss you? I know you and Adam are together. I don't want to get in the way. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you."

"No, it's definitely okay," Blaine felt his smile return. "I've missed you too. Life isn't the same without my best friend around to talk with about stuff."

"Well I'm a good guy, but I'm not ready for you to talk to me about Adam. I'm not that good. You know I can get territorial about the things I love," Sam realized what he said the second it left his lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Yes, you did, Sam, but it's okay," Blaine was so happy Sam couldn't see the blush across his face. "Look, I have a rehearsal that's about to start or I would talk to you all afternoon. Tell Stevie all is good and I understand where he's coming from, and as for you, I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice again."

"I will and I'm sorry about using the L-word again. I'll try to control myself except for one thing," Sam determined.

"What's that?" Blaine wondered.

"If he ever hurts you I won't be responsible for what I do to him. If he ever hurts you, I'm your first call, got it?" Sam insisted.

"He's not going to hurt me, Sam," Blaine stated.

"You didn't think I would either and look how bad I messed up," Sam pointed out. "I'm not saying he will. I'm just saying that if he does you call me and let me take care of you."

"Okay, Sam, I wish I could talk but I do have to get inside. I can't wait to see you next week," Blaine wanted to get off the phone before he thought to hard about it. He ended the conversation and the internal debate in his head got worse. A song filled his mind and he couldn't help but feel that it described the state he was in right now.

_**(State of Grace by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

He walked into the theatre and saw the dancers preparing and warming up on stage. The orchestra seemed to have the same song in mind as he heard them playing it in his head. He slowly walked down the aisle of the theatre watching the action around him.

_**BLAINE: I'm walking fast through the traffic lights. Busy streets and busy lives, and all we know is touch and go. We are alone with our changing minds. We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time.**_

He made it on to the stage and walked across while the dancers danced around him.

_**BLAINE: And I never saw you coming. And I'll never be the same.**_

He began dancing with them as they warmed up.

_**BLAINE: You come around and the armor falls. Pierce the room like a cannonball now all we know. Is touch and go.**_

In his mind a set of Adam's dorm room appeared with Adam in it. Blaine joined him as he continued to sing.

_**BLAINE: We are alone just you and me up in your room, and our slates are clean, just twin fire signs, four blue eyes.**_

Adam watched him get pulled away by the dancers and move in unison with them back to the center of stage.

_**BLAINE: So you were never a saint and I've loved in shades of wrong. We learn to live with the pain mosaic broken hearts, but this love is brave and wild, and I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same. This is a state of grace.**_

On the opposite side of the stage, the stage techs rolled out a trampoline with Sam sitting on top of it. Blaine got help onto the piece of equipment and sat in front of Sam with his ex-boyfriend's arms around him.

_**BLAINE: This is the worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right these are the hands of fate. You're my Achilles' heel. This is the golden age of something good and right and real.**_

Blaine jumped off the trampoline followed by Sam. Adam joined them in the middle of the stage and they danced with the dancers all behind them.

_**BLAINE: And I never saw you coming and I'll never be the same. And I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same. This is a state of grace. This is the worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right.**_

The lights transitioned on stage and Blaine realized he was standing there alone. It was all in his head, but he knew what it meant. He had to make a decision.

**LIMA, OHIO – McKinley High**

The Evans' brothers walked into the high school carrying their guitars and headed towards the auditorium.

"Sam!" he heard his Dad call his name from down the hall. He saw him and his Mom standing in front of the choir room. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Why don't you go ahead and go to the auditorium," Sam suggested to his brother as he handed him his guitar as well. "I'm sure Sebastian and the others are already in there setting up. Tell them we're going to run the show starting with _Where We're Going_."

"Got it," Stevie smiled. "I'll tell them."

Sam walked over to his parents and he could tell by their expressions they were concerned about something.

"Let's go inside and talk," Will pointed to the choir room.

"I'm not going in there," Sam's voice was firm. "I can't go back in there yet."

"Sam, we've been discussing your situation and we think that there's something more going on than just bad memories," Will began speaking his thoughts.

"Yeah, I would say so. That room used to be home to me and now I'm scared to walk inside. I can't tell people what happened to me because I feel guilty about it except I did today. I told Stevie everything and he handled it like a champ which means I feel like I can tell other people. Look, Mom, Dad, I know something is wrong and I want to handle it. I think maybe I need to talk to someone. Mom, do you think we could talk like we did after the whole thing with Charles?"

"Of course, that's what I was going to suggest at least until we find someone that specializes in the kind of help you need," Emma agreed.

"What kind of help is that?" Sam asked.

"Have you ever heard of PTSD, Sam?" Will questioned.

"Isn't that what a lot of soldiers come back from war with?" Sam remembered hearing something about it in psychology class.

"It is," Emma began. "But any traumatic experience can cause it. There were outbreaks with 9/11, after natural disasters, people involved in bank robberies or sporting accidents. Sam, what happened to you definitely applies."

Just hearing the diagnosis let something go in Sam. It was like something released in him.

"I don't want to snap and yell at people anymore. That's not who I am," Sam confessed.

"We know," Will put his arm around his son. "Emma knows someone that you can talk too. We think it would be a good idea to talk to him before the records are unsealed and you might have to talk about it publically."

"Okay, I'll do what you think I need too. I trust you," Sam opened up to them.

Emma kissed her son on the forehead. "I'll call him and set something up then."

Sam turned to Will. "Do you want to come and watch my rehearsal?"

"I can't today, but I definitely want to see the whole show before you leave," Will stated. "Maybe you could put on a show for everyone before you leave."

"Maybe. Sounds like a sweet idea," Sam smiled before looking down at the ground. "I promise I'm going to make you proud of me again one day, Dad."

Will put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. "I never stopped."

He hugged his son before walking back into the choir room. Sam stood there for a moment staring inside the room. All the happy moments he had in there and all he could see was his Dad lying on the floor bleeding and him on his knees in front of Dylan with the gun pointed at his head. He didn't know if he would ever be able to go in there again.

"Thinking about going in?" Finn's voice came from behind him. It was the perfect transition to get Sam away from that memory.

"Looking for you actually," Sam grinned. "Walk with me to the auditorium."

"Why have you been looking for me?" Finn inquired.

"Well my day started with a phone call from your girlfriend and you know there is no one harder in the world to turn down than Rachel Berry," Sam joked.

"What did she want?" Finn asked.

"She wants me to convince you to come to New York with us next week so she can spend some time with you. Before you come up with some excuse like having to help my Dad or starting classes the next week, let's remember that we're talking about Rachel here. If I tell her you said no she will bother both of us until you change your mind so let's just make this simple and you say yes right from the beginning," Sam laid all the cards on the table so Finn couldn't refuse. "Besides I may need your help with something anyway."

"What's that?" Finn asked stopping outside the auditorium to finish the conversation.

"I'm thinking about taking Stevie with me too, but the only way Mary will agree to that is if he has someone to fly home with him. You'd be doing me a big favor so I can spend more time with my brother," Sam added.

"Well how can I say no to that," Finn laughed. "But for Rachel's sake let's make her think I said yes just to see her."

"That's not hard. It's always about Rachel," Sam joined in the laughter.

They both heard music coming from inside the auditorium. They walked in and Stevie was on stage in Sam's spot singing Sam's song.

_**(Where We're Going by Corey Gray)**_

_**(Performed by Stevie & Sam Evans)**_

_**STEVIE: What's this all about give me your doubt. All I need is your full attention gather round. We're never going down listen to my sound. As the beat fades in and your chest pounds.**_

The band kicked into gear and Sam could see Sebastian in the booth working on lighting cues for the song.

_**STEVIE: If you see what I see then you know where we're going. Just believe it's a dream and I'll show you why I'm glowing.**_

"You know this is the song he auditioned for New Directions with," Finn revealed to Sam. "He said he wanted to follow in your footsteps."

The realization that Stevie performed his song made him smile. He still had his kid brother's support and he'd never lost it.

_**STEVIE: Cause we'll never have to fight again. There's no reason now 'cause all you need is love and love is all you've ever found. Don't you know my friend that you know how 'cause I am you and you are everything you think about.**_

During the instrumental break, Sam left Finn's side and ran up to the stage. He grabbed his guitar and smiled at Stevie.

"Sing with me."

_**SAM: I can tell your cold so let me hold the moment you've been dreaming of but never told. Together we'd be bold. Our hand would never fold when our eyes meet we can see each other's soul. Follow me soon we'll be where the clouds**_

_**Sam/Stevie: Hang from.**_

_**SAM: Just believe it's a dream and our sounds will make love . . .**_

_**STEVIE: . . . Make love . . .**_

_**BAND: . . . Make love.**_

_**Sam/Stevie: Cause we'll never have to fight again. There's no reason now 'cause all you need is love and love is all you've ever found. Don't you know my friend that you know how 'cause I am you and you are everything you think about.**_

_**SAM: Slip into where you've been hiding all along and all your fear is gone. Give in I swear there's so much waiting for you.**_

Sam turned around to see Lindsey, Tyler, and Joe all smiling at the new duet version of the song. The boys continued to play their guitars and when it was time to sing again, Sam nodded to Stevie to take it and he knew Stevie was singing to him.

_**STEVIE: Cause we'll never have to fight again . . . cause all you need is love and love is all you've ever found. Don't you know my friend that you know how 'cause I am you and you are everything you think about.**_

_**Sam/Stevie: Slip into where you've been hiding all along and all your fear is gone. Give in I swear there's so much waiting for you.**_

_**SAM: There's so much waiting for you.**_

For the first time in a long time Sam felt happiness without any dread. He felt like his old self and he didn't want the feeling to go away again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Never ALone

_**WRITER'S NOTE - Like all Glee fan fiction writers I had to take a step back and emotionally deal with the death of Cory Monteith. It is such a tragedy and my thoughts and prayers go to his family, Lea, and the cast and crew of Glee. Knowing that I had to make a decision of how I would handle it with my story and my version of Finn, I took time to really consider my options. Knowing that the show will have to remove the character, I decided that I want to honor his memory by continuing the character of Finn in WALK OF FAME exactly the way I'd always planned to so I'm not changing anything. This is my way to honor his memory and this character that we all love so much. **_

_**I understand that everyone may not agree with this choice, but as the writer of this story it is what I wish to do. Thank you for understanding my decision and I hope you continue to enjoy your journey down the WALK OF FAME.**_

_**- Shane Hardy**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – NEVER ALONE

Sam was up the next morning before Will and Emma left for work. They were still sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Good morning," he smiled at them as he headed to the refrigerator humming a tune they hadn't heard before.

They looked at each other curiously wondering what had changed since the previous morning. It was now Thursday, and in the time that Sam had been home his emotions had been in flux, but this was the first time he seemed to be his old self. He grabbed yogurt from the refrigerator and some apple juice before sitting down with his parents.

"It has been a really long time since we've sat down like this and had breakfast. It's really nice," he smiled before he began eating.

"Yes, this is a very nice thing," Emma's face lit up at seeing Sam's normal smile on his face.

"You're wondering what's changed, aren't you?" Sam assumed.

"Not that we aren't very happy to see you smiling like this again, but it's a really big switch since yesterday afternoon," Will admitted.

"We didn't see you before we went to bed last night but I'm guessing things went well," Emma knew what Sam planned to do the previous evening and it had worried her so much she exhausted herself and had to go to bed early.

"When you saw me yesterday I had already told Stevie. He reacted so much better than I ever imagined that he would. That, in addition to telling Santana, Sebastian, and Lindsey the story the night before meant that four of the most important people in the world, six including you two, knew what happened to me and didn't care," Sam smiled. "I still think sitting and talking to someone is something I need to do, but it took some of the pressure off of me. Then last night at dinner I told Mary and Stacy the whole story, every part. I figured family should know everything. Half way through Stacy just came and sat in my lap and hugged me and Mary was great. Very motherly actually, and that's the first time I've said that about her in a long time."

"That's great, Sam," Will smiled but on the inside a huge release of worry broke down the walls around his heart. He'd been worried about Sam ever since he watched it happen the day of the shooting.

"You told the other three every detail?" Emma couldn't mask her shock.

"Well not every detail. I only told Santana and Sebastian the big stuff after Lindsey left," Sam proclaimed. "There's not many more that I'll tell that part too."

"Like Blaine?" Will assumed.

"Yes, Dad, like Blaine," Sam blushed. "I thought about calling him and telling him over the phone, but I just feel like with all the explanation he needs from me it needs to be done face to face, you know?"

"Of course, Sam, it makes total sense," Emma knew this type of emotional turn around this quickly wasn't necessarily a good sign and Sam needed to be watched, but she also knew who could help her do that. "So who else in Lima do you think you're going to tell?"

"I think I have to tell Tyler and Joe. They're going to be on tour with me and I don't want them to feel uncomfortable. I think I'll tell Puck and Lily. I mean they trust me to be their son's godfather so I should be able to trust them with this. Plus, I think that all the glee club members that were there last year should know," Sam decided.

"Do you want me to be there for that?" Will asked.

"I planned on asking you, Dad. I actually texted them all last night and asked them to meet me at the school at 10:00 this morning," Sam revealed.

"This morning? You want to do this today?" Emma seemed more concerned than happy.

"Yeah, Mom. Not keeping this inside anymore makes me feel better," Sam didn't know why she was so worried.

"But will that change, Sam, if one of them doesn't react like we did?" she questioned him.

"I guess I'll find out, but all I know is I don't like feeling this way," Sam looked down at the table. "I don't like this person. I want to be me again. That's not wrong, is it?"

"No. Not at all, Sam," Will reached across the table and patted him on the back.

Both his parents were cautious, but they couldn't deny that the Sam Evans smile was a nice thing to see again.

**NEW YORK CITY**

The same morning, Blaine walked into the residence hall at NYADA completely upset with Adam. He'd asked him to come and stay with him at the apartment and he thought he knew how important it was for him and Rachel to start getting along, but Adam never showed up. Rachel was good. She never said a word about it even though Blaine knew she wanted too. Blaine had not been able to sleep the entire night so he got up early so he could come over and find out if Adam had any type of excuse that would be acceptable. He was almost to the room when he realized the door was open and he could hear the conversation going on inside.

"I just cannot comprehend why he keeps pushing me away. I love him so much. His happiness is everything to me. I need to know how to make him see how much I love him," he heard Adam's voice float through the door. Blaine couldn't help but wonder who he was talking too.

"Blaine is a complicated guy," it was Sunshine's voice in the room. It made sense. Her room was at the other end of the hall and she and Adam had become friends. "I really don't think he's trying to push you away. I bet he's just trying to set things right in his mind so that he can move on with you, that's all."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the fact that Sunshine knew him so well.

"But that is what I cannot understand. After all this time what is still so mucked up in that head of his that he cannot seem to love me?" the pain in Adam's voice was so evident. Blaine knew how much Adam loved him. "Bloody hell, he has to know that I would literally do anything to make sure that he was happy."

"He knows that," Sunshine's voice was positive and perky; a sharp contrast to that of Adam. "The boy was in a relationship with the same guy for almost two years. That's a long time. It takes more than a couple of weeks just to move on. The fact that he's already this far in with you should be something to be happy about not sad."

"Sunshine, I appreciate your candor and the positivity that you try to make me feel, but I was there that night. I heard the fight and I know what was said. I cannot understand how Blaine could still have feelings for that tosser after what was said to him," Adam revealed.

"You were in the room with Mike, Quinn, and Tina, right?" she recalled.

"That is correct," Adam's voice had lost its forcefulness. Blaine hated that he sounded broken.

"I've heard all three of them give their version of what happened and all three of them described it as the perfect storm," Sunshine tried to make him see things from a different perspective. She really liked Adam a lot, but he seemed to want to blame Sam for everything and she couldn't let that happen either not after everything he'd done for her. "Neither Blaine nor Sam were acting like themselves. They were both on edge. Both of them said things they didn't mean."

"Did you know that when Sam ran out of the apartment he screamed that Blaine should not call him or text him that if he ever wanted to talk to him again that he would make contact first then he slammed the door and next thing you know we all hear that he is in Los Angeles," Adam stated.

"I didn't hear that actually," Sunshine's voice changed tones. She wondered why none of the others had told her that portion of the story. "Wait," her voice changed tones back. "That's what it is, Adam. Blaine got a text from Sam on Monday."

"He what?" Adam's voice changed to anger which surprised Blaine. "He got a text from his ex-boyfriend and he did not feel the need to tell me?"

"It wasn't bad, Adam. I read it. It was just a congrats text about Blaine's new job," Sunshine tried to make it seem small. "I'm sure it's not the only time Sam contacted Blaine all summer."

Adam didn't respond which seemed off to Blaine. He began thumbing through the messages on his phone He was going to break his cover and ask Adam something but he didn't have too.

"You have a comment about everything else, why not that?" Sunshine inquired.

"No reason," Adam's voice changed to his overly proper British tone that he used when he taught class as a teacher's assistant. "Sunshine, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you listening to me go on about my fears. I do hope you will not speak with Blaine about them and let me do so instead. I am afraid I need to get to work on lesson plans for the intro class I am teaching this fall."

"Okay, no problem, I'll see you later," Blaine heard Sunshine say. He moved back several more steps from the door.

Sunshine came out into the hallway with her back to Blaine and shut the door behind her. When she turned around she was surprised to see Blaine standing there, but he swore he saw relief on her face. She held a finger over her mouth and took Blaine's hand and led him down to her room. Once she shut the door she held out her hand to Blaine.

"Give me your phone," she insisted.

He handed it to her. "It's locked."

She put in the code and started looking through it. "You really should change this code. I remember it from when you were in high school."

"What are you looking for?" Blaine questioned.

She didn't say a word, but he saw relief flood her face again like it had when she saw him outside the door. "It's nothing. I just wanted to check something out to satisfy my own curiosity."

She continued to look at his phone.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sunshine looked at the screen where she had pulled up Blaine's text from Sam.

"I guess I just wondered if after you and Sam broke up if you deleted his pictures, his texts, stuff like that. I'm just being my normal nosy self," she took a screen shot of the text and texted it to herself then deleted it from his pictures and made it look like she was just looking through his photo album.

"Well, as you can tell I didn't," Blaine blushed.

"Okay, Blainey, truth time here. I can't be your best Asian if I don't know what you want. So True or False – If Sam showed up at your door right now, apologized and explained himself, would you take him back?" the seriousness in Sunshine's eyes could not be mistaken.

Blaine couldn't answer and Sunshine had a feeling she knew why.

"Let me see if this comes close to what you're feeling?" Sunshine smiled. She opened her door and held out her hand for him to follow her. He took it and they began to walk down the hallway to the elevator.

_**(Just Give Me a Reason by Pink f/ Nate Ruess – Cover by Sam Tsui & Kylee)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon & Blaine Anderson)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart and I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them.**_

The doors to the elevator closed and Sunshine and Blaine leaned against opposite walls staring at the other.

_**SUNSHINE: Now you've been talking in your sleep . . . uh oh . . . things you never say to me . . . uh oh . . . Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love.**_

The doors opened on the main floor and the two bound out of the elevator and head into the auditorium and the stage.

_**Sunshine/Blaine: Just give me a reason. Just a little bit is enough, just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**SUNSHINE: And we can learn to love again.**_

_**Sunshine/Blaine: It's in the stars. Its' been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

They climbed the stairs of the stage and the band rehearsing picked up on what song they sang and joined in as they stood behind the two microphone stands downstage.

_**BLAINE: I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Oh, we had everything.**_

_**BLAINE: Your head is running wild again. My dear we still have everything and it's all in your mind.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Yeah, well this is happening**_

_**BLAINE: You've been having real bad dreams . . . uh oh . . . You used to lie so close to me . . . uh oh . . .**_

_**Blaine/Sunshine: There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love . . . oh . . . our love, our love.**_

As the song continued, it caught the attention of several people walking by and they stopped in the doorway to listen. Brody Weston slipped in the side door and sat down.

_**Sunshine/Blaine: Just give me a reason. Just a little bit is enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars. Its' been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Oh tear ducts and rust**_

_**BLAINE: I'll fix it for us.**_

_**SUNSHINE: We're collecting dust**_

_**Sunshine/Blaine: But our love's enough**_

_**BLAINE: You're holding it in**_

_**SUNSHINE: You're pouring a drink**_

_**BLAINE: No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

_**SUNSHINE: We'll come clean.**_

They both smiled when they heard people clapping to the rhythm of the drumbeat. They had no idea that Brody started it.

_**Sunshine/Blaine: Just give me a reason. Just a little bit is enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars. Its' been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

The band kicked back in and Brody stood up and walked down closer to the stage catching both of their attention.

_**Sunshine/Blaine: Just give me a reason. Just a little bit is enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars. Its' been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. Oh, we can learn to love again. Oh, we can learn to love again.**_

_**BLAINE: We can learn to love again.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Learn to Love**_

_**BLAINE: Just give me a reason!**_

_**Sunshine/Blaine: And we can learn to love again.**_

The audience at the doors applauded and then dispersed, but they could still hear Brody clapping up front.

"That was great guys!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, Brody, but we didn't expect you to stick around for the whole performance," Blaine stated.

"Well, you gave me a really great idea," Brody smiled. "I mean Sunshine is the freshman who got in based on the summer camp, Blaine, you're the sophomore and I'm the senior. Plus, I am supposed to dance at the freshman assembly so I think it would be cool since we have that in common if you two sang and I danced to your music. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Sunshine loved the idea of being able to be a freshman singing at the first freshman assembly. "Considering you were my mentor this summer, Brody, how could I say no?"

"That's what I like to hear," Brody smiled.

"So is that why you're here this morning? You don't look like you're dressed for a rehearsal.

Brody looked at his clothing. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue button down shirt tucked into a pair of shorts and sandals.

"Not exactly. I'm glad I ran into you for another reason. I'm packing some clothes and stuff because your brother just got in town this morning and I'm going to go stay with him while he's here," Brody blushed a little mentioning Cooper. "He told me if I saw you to convince you to come back with me so he could see you."

"Oh if I could just be in the room with all that hotness," Sunshine feigned like she would faint.

"Maybe next time, Sunshine," Brody smiled at the girl.

"I'll hold you to that," she winked.

"Well come on," Blaine's whole day seemed to turn around at the thought of getting to see his brother. "Let's go see Coop!"

The boys headed out of the auditorium and Sunshine just admired their backsides as they exited. It was then she realized something and she yelled out, "BLAINE! You didn't answer my question!"

**LIMA, OHIO**

Sam sat in the auditorium waiting on his friends to show up. His nerves started to make his heart beat faster when he walked into the auditorium, but he told himself it wasn't like this was the first time he told a big secret about himself standing in front of this stage. For some reason this felt different. This time it would only be his friends, but that should have made it easier. He thought about it again and he realized that the last time he had Blaine sitting in the front row. Every time he looked down in his eyes it gave him the strength to continue. Today, he would have to rely on his own strength to make it through.

"Well if it isn't the sexiest damn pop singer in the whole damn world!"

Sam smiled at the voice and looked up to see Michael Burke walking into the auditorium. It was the first time he'd seen Michael since being home.

"I heard you're single now. Do I finally get my chance with you?" Michael winked.

"I'll give you a hug. How's that?" Sam held out his arms.

"It's a start," Michael embraced his old friend. "And I was kidding about the other. You know that, right?"

"I do," Sam held him even tighter.

Pulling back from the hug, Michael asked him, "You okay?"

"I'm getting there," Sam answered truthfully.

"Well you look freaking awesome!" Michael checked him out and Sam knew it wasn't entirely innocent. "Fame has definitely done the body good."

"Glad something has. Now what about you? Exactly what is up with you and Tyler? I can't get a straight answer from him," Sam wondered about what was really going on.

"We're still together sort of," Michael blushed.

"How can you sort of be together?" Sam wondered.

"It's really complicated and kind of embarrassing," Michael looked around making sure they were the only two there. "We're trying the open relationship thing. We both did something stupid, but we still like each other a lot so we're seeing if we can make it work."

"I'm guessing whatever it was that you did was bad but forgivable?" Sam didn't want to be judgmental and he could see that Michael was embarrassed.

"Do you remember Brittany having a _different parts_ rule?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah, she used it on me one time trying to get me to join her and Santana, but I turned her down. Not my kind of a rule I guess," Sam remembered.

"Well I agreed to it thinking that it wouldn't be a big deal, because it isn't for me, but Tyler is a different story," Michael grinned sadly.

"He slept with a girl?" Sam wanted to make sure he heard him correctly.

"Yeah, evidently a few times," Michael said without giving the identity of the girl away. Sam respected that decision. "I don't think mine was nearly as bad. I mean I've been faithful and you know how hard that is for me. I mean nothing has changed. I'm attracted to hot guys. If you told me you wanted it I'd be tempted to give it to you right here, but I've never cheated on him once. I learned that lesson the hard way, but one night when we were having sex I said someone else's name. It was a fleeting thought in my head and it slipped out before I could stop it."

"Was it Blake you mentioned?" Sam assumed.

"No, we've really done well at keeping our friendship just that," Michael smiled. "Tyler and I were watching _Magic Mike_ before we started fooling around. I might have been having a thought about Cooper after watching him dance in that movie. I mean you can't deny the fact that he is smoking hot in that movie, and well, I'd never told Tyler about Cooper so we had that talk."

"I assume it didn't go that well?" Sam took his cue from Michael's face.

"He didn't like that I have a thing for older guys. I mean I tried to explain it but he got mad and left. About three days later we had the talk and decided on the open relationship, so I guess I am free to do whatever I want," Michael's old sex-driven expression crossed his face. "And according to Blake, you're going to be in _Magic Mike 2_. You want to practice your moves on me?"

Sam just laughed. It was good to see Michael happy and doing well.

"When I figure out what those moves are I'll let you know," Sam joked.

"Is Cooper going to be in this one too?" Michael asked and Sam could see a glimmer of interest that went past curiosity in him.

"Yeah, the only ones coming back from the first movie are him, Channing, and Alex. The rest is a new cast," Sam revealed.

"Well I'm just saying that if things don't work out with Blaine I would be a perfect date for that premiere," Michael winked and Sam shoved him as they both laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Blake's voice broke through their laughter and Sam saw Blake walking in with Nick, Jacob, and Jake. All four of them looked sweaty.

"Did you just have football practice?" Sam wondered and then looked at Michael curiously.

"Yeah, I'm not playing football this year. I'm just not feeling it. I want to concentrate on my music instead," Michael whispered to him.

"Everything okay?" Sam detected a story he didn't know.

"Nothing we need to talk about here," Michael said and Sam saw the look on his face begging him not to bring it up. Sam just put his arm around him.

"So Michael and I were just catching up, which I really need to do with all of you guys," Sam changed the subject.

"I guess you haven't heard about tomorrow night then?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What's tomorrow night?" Sam wondered.

"Sebastian is throwing you a Guy's Night at his apartment. Who knows what he has planned but I bet it's a lot of drinking and who knows what else," Nick seemed excited by the idea.

"He does remember those don't always end well, right?" Sam remembered a particular night in Seattle and what happened to the guy his arm was currently comforting. He looked to Blake and knew he was having the same memory.

"Well it doesn't matter because you're going," Jacob insisted.

"Going where?" Sebastian's voice came from behind them up on the stage. They turned to see him, Lindsey, Tyler, and Joe walking in and setting up the equipment on stage for rehearsal. Sam couldn't help but notice that Tyler hadn't looked at Michael once.

"Evidently, you're throwing a party for me tomorrow night," Sam spoke up.

"Party?" Lindsey looked excited.

"Sorry beautiful, it's men only," Sebastian winked at her.

"Oh, I thought you said party not orgy," Lindsey rolled her eyes and went back to the piano.

"What is she talking about?" Jake Puckerman whispered to Jacob.

"Don't worry about it, man. She's just kidding," Jacob knew she wasn't kidding but it would be more fun to watch the younger Puckerman freak out when he saw what Sebastian probably had planned.

The boys turned when they heard a female whistling at them. Santana stood at the other entrance with Jessie, Kitty, Marley, and Mia behind her. "Well if this isn't the biggest gathering of sexy muscle boys I've ever seen in one place. It's just too bad you're wearing so many clothes."

"I second that comment," Lily's voice came from backstage as she and Puck walked in. "Except you need to add my husband to that list."

"Lily!" Lindsey ran over to her giving her a hug and felt her belly. "You look great! How much longer till we get to see this little guy?"

"Two months," Puck smiled kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Well it looks like the gang is all here," Sebastian pointed out jumping down to the ground level from the stage.

"Almost," Finn called out as he and Mr. Schuester walked in. "Sam, Mr. Schue said you wanted to talk to me."

"Talk to all of you actually," Sam said taking a deep breath. "You should probably all sit down for this."

Everyone could tell from the seriousness in Sam's voice that the time for kidding was over. They all made their way to the seats in the front two rows and sat down. Everyone except Mr. Schuester who leaned against the stage over on the side and watched from there.

"I called you all here because you're my friends and I love all of you and I've been pretty absent from your lives for a long time. I know that it all stems from one event that I haven't been able to handle well. I'm getting help for it because I want to be myself again and not this guy I've become. I don't like him very much," Sam began.

"Sam, you don't have to apologize," Blake spoke up. "We all know what happened and that you've had a hard time with it. You don't owe us anything."

"I owe you the whole story," Sam insisted. "There are things you don't know. Things that might change the way you feel but if I don't tell you I can't forgive myself for being dishonest."

"We heard what happened when it was reported on the news," Lily reminded him.

"They didn't know everything because it was a bigger deal than they knew. That's why I want to tell you now," Sam looked around into his friends' faces before beginning. "The truth is I thought Dylan was really trying to make a place for himself in the world legitimately. At one point in time, he saved my life and I felt like I owed him if I could help in some way . . ."

Will watched on as Sam continued to tell the story. For him, he felt like it was an out of body experience, like he was watching himself react to his son telling this story. All he wanted to do was help his son get through this but he knew that at this point all he could do is be there for his son.

_**(Cry With You by Hunter Hayes)**_

_**(Performed by Will Schuester)**_

It was as if he was standing on stage staring down at himself watching Sam pour his heart out to his friends.

_**WILL: When you try not to look at me scared that I'll see you hurting. You're not hiding anything, no, and frankly it's got me worried. Nobody knows you better than I do. I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you.**_

The faces of his students, Sam's friends, changed into shock and they listened to Sam tell his story.

_**WILL: You're not alone. I'll listen 'till your tears give out. You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down. What's hurting you I, I feel it too. I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you, with you.**_

He watched Sam stand strong and tell his story. Tears hung in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

_**WILL: I'm not going any place. I just hate to see you like this. No, I can't make it go away. Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it. I can't give you every answer that you need, but I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me.**_

Mia, Marley, and Lily were all in tears. Nick was holding on to Sebastian. Michael reached his hand out for Tyler but he did not reciprocate. Instead, Blake pulled his friend in holding him tight with one arm and Marley with the other.

_**WILL: You're not alone. I'll listen 'till your tears give out. You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down. What's hurting you I, I feel it too. I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you, with you.**_

Will walked over to Sam and put his arm around his son as he saw him begin to break down. He knew Sam needed the support.

_**WILL: You need love tough enough to count on. So here I am.**_

Will could see flashbacks in his head of all the horrible things that had happened to Sam in the past and it made him more proud of his son for endearing all of them.

_**WILL: You're not alone. I'll listen 'till your tears give out. You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down. What's hurting you I, I feel it too. I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry. I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you, oh. You're not alone, oh no.**_

Sam finished talking and the auditorium was silent, all you could hear was the soft roar of the air conditioner. All of his friends just sat there and stared at him blankly or stared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Now would be a great time to say something," Sam felt the walls quickly building back up around his heart. He felt like his biggest fear was coming true. He waited for someone to say something but they were all in such shock none could form words for what they wanted to say. He didn't say another word as he ran from the building and outside into the heat of the August day. He needed to catch his breath so he walked over to the bleachers at the football field and sat down. Resting his elbows on his knees, he covered his head with his hands and just fell apart.

Just a few minutes later he heard someone walk onto the bleachers and sit next to him. He felt a strong arm go across his back and hold on to his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I never would have let you go through that alone."

Sam didn't have to look up. He recognized the voice. This time he was the one that needed rescuing and if anyone was up to the task it was the one that looked up to Sam the most.

"Come on. Tell me how I can help," Blake insisted.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Blaine followed Brody onto the subway. At the end of Cooper's first season on _White Collar_ he bought a townhouse in Brooklyn because he liked the atmosphere and the amount of space you could get there compared to Manhattan. The trip wasn't incredibly long and it gave them a chance to talk.

"I appreciate you involving us in the freshmen assembly, Brody. It means a lot to me, but I know Sunshine is probably over the moon about it," Blaine appreciated what Brody did for them.

"Well the other freshmen need to know what kind of talent they are up against," Brody nodded. "And as for you, well you're practically family so why wouldn't I help you out?"

"Family, huh? I know it's legal now. Have you and my brother talked about stuff like that?" Blaine was curious to know.

"No, but I wouldn't be against it. Cooper has completely changed my life. I've honestly never cared about someone else more than myself like I do with him," Brody's words didn't match his actions. The boy should have been happy saying those words, but instead, he seemed to frown.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy saying that?" Blaine questioned.

"I love your brother, Blaine. I do and I don't care who knows it, but I don't think his feelings for me are as strong. I mean don't get me wrong, I know Cooper cares about me, and he does love me to an extent, but I'd give up everything to be with him full time. I don't think he would do that for me. I think his career is his real love right now," the words hurt Brody to say and Blaine realized then how much Brody truly loved his brother.

"For what it's worth, I would love to have you as a brother-in-law," Blaine patted him on the back

The subway came to a halt at their exit. As they walked up to the street Blaine contemplated asking Brody something but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take that path or not.

"Brody, you think of us as family, right?" Blaine began.

"Yeah, you're not going to ask for my kidney or something, are you?" Brody fake laughed trying to figure out what Blaine wanted.

"So if I asked you a question you'll tell me the truth then?" Blaine hoped.

"Of course," Brody smiled. "I really didn't know where you were going with that one."

"Well it's something I've wanted to ask you for a while," Blaine stopped walking. Brody was about seven steps in front of him before he realized Blaine wasn't by his side anymore. He turned around and listened to Blaine's question. "Why don't you like Adam?"

The only thing that surprised Brody was that it had taken Blaine so long to ask him. He nodded letting Blaine know they should keep walking while they talked. "Blaine, I try not to get involved in other people's relationships, but if I'd been around last spring instead of traveling with your brother I feel like I could have watched him and been able to tell you what he's up to. You're right. I don't like him at all."

"Why do you think he needs to be watched?" Blaine wondered. "What did he ever do to you?"

"To me personally, nothing, but he hurt a really great friend of mine," Brody began the story. "Nathan was a huge star at NYADA. He got the highest marks on everything and everyone was in awe of him. Our dorm rooms were next to each other so we became fast friends. Next thing I know he is dating Adam and I don't see him much anymore. Then he comes into my room upset one night saying that someone had taken his phone and outed him to his whole family. He saw the messages, but he knew he hadn't sent them. Someone had done it to him. Adam was right there to protect him. He even blamed me and said I sent the texts to his family. That's when I started to suspect Adam. One day, I was leaving my room and Nathan's door was open. Adam was standing there texting on Nathan's phone so I pulled out my phone and videotaped him doing it. Next thing I know Nathan is walking up the hall asking me what I'm doing which makes Adam turn around. I jumped at him and got Nathan's phone and tossed it to him. I showed him the video proving that Adam did it and that was the end of the relationship. Adam didn't want to let go and kept begging Nathan to give him another chance. Instead, Nathan dropped out of NYADA to get away from him. I haven't heard from him since."

"Would I have ever known him?" Blaine questioned.

"No, but you should have. He was supposed to have been your mentor when you came to summer camp. Rachel was a pretty good substitute though. I still wonder how he would have helped you. You would have really liked him," Brody smiled thinking back to his old friend.

"You really liked this guy huh?"

"As a friend, yeah. He was like a brother to me, and so freaking talented. I wish he could be on that stage with Sunshine, you and me," Brody proclaimed.

"I thought you said it was a performance for summer camp winners?" Blaine questioned.

"Still would be. He was the junior class winner. First time in the school's history that the lead freshman dropped out before sophomore year," Brody mentioned as they came to the steps of the townhouse owned by Cooper Anderson. The door opened before they could even knock.

"I've been waiting on you two! What took you so long?" Cooper's smiling face changed the subject to much happier things. The eldest Anderson kissed his boyfriend and held him in his arms remembering his smell before he turned and looked into the eyes of his little brother. "It has been way too long."

After hugging him, he looked into Blaine's eyes. "I want you to tell me all about this craziness with Sam and this new kid you're dating. Get me caught up, little brother."

The three of them went inside shutting the door behind them.

**LIMA, OHIO**

Blake had talked to Sam for about thirty minutes trying to calm him down and making him realize that it wasn't that his friends were against him, but that they just needed to comprehend what he had said for a minute before they could respond.

"Everyone just looked so freaked out by what I said," Sam looked into Blake's eyes and all he saw there was compassion.

"I guarantee you that no one in that room is freaked out by you. They hurt because they know how badly you were hurt, but we all love you, Sam. That's all you need to think about right now."

Blake looked down at his phone and returned a text.

"Who keeps texting you?" Sam asked.

"It's Marley. She's worried about you. She said everyone is still in the auditorium hoping you'll come back. Will you let me walk you back in there?" Blake hoped.

Sam just sat there.

Blake decided to change tactics

"You know how Mr. Schue has those five songs he makes glee club learn every year and they're always part of the opening assembly?" Blake inquired.

"_Don't Stop Believin', Somebody to Love, Keep Holding On, Loser Like Me, _and_ Light Up the World_; Dad says they describe what he hopes every member feels by the time they graduate," Sam explained.

"Then why don't you?" Blake turned it around on him. "What happened to you sucks, Sam, and if I could do anything to Dylan for what he did to you I would. But he's gone and you don't have to worry about him anymore. I know it's hard to comprehend, but the danger is actually gone, Sam. Even if it weren't, I would defend you. Michael, Nick, Jacob, that hot-headed little brother of yours, all your friends in New York, and if that wasn't enough, anyone that goes after you would have to go through Santana and Sebastian. I wouldn't wish those two on my worst enemy."

Blake grinned and he finally saw Sam grin at that fact as well.

"It's been a while since we were all together, and we'll never be together the way we were two years ago, but no matter what happens we are this dysfunctional family. We can make fun of each other, but the minute anyone else attacks they'll have one vicious group of glee kids coming after them," Blake smiled. "Basically, Sam, no matter what, we've all got your back because so many times in the past you've had ours, and we'll never forget that."

Sam had no words for how Blake's speech made him feel.

"So everyone is still inside?" Sam assumed.

"Yeah. Puck even tried to take Lily home because of the baby and she won't budge until you come back inside," Blake informed him.

"You should have started with the endangerment of my godson," Sam grinned.

"Then that awesome speech wouldn't have happened," Blake stood up and sent another text. "I've got a surprise for you."

The boys walked back into the building and into the auditorium, but no one was there. Sam looked at Blake confused. He'd promised him that everyone was still there. Blake just smiled. He said, "Stay there," and headed backstage. That was when he saw Lily walk out and over to him.

"Sam Evans, you know I love you, right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, Lily Mae. I do know that," Sam smiled.

"Then sit here with me and let us remind you of something. I think you'll know the song and the choreography. Thanks to your dad, we all do," Lily took his hand and sat down as the music began and people started to appear.

_**(Keep Holding On – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions and Alumni)**_

_**ALL: Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah; ah, ah, ah-ah-ah; ah, ah, ah-ah-ah; ah, ah, ah-ah-ah**_

_**LINDSEY: You're not alone together we stand. I'll be by your side you know, I'll take your hand.**_

_**FINN: When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go you know I won't give in. (All: Wooah)**_

_**Finn/Lindsey: No I won't give in.**_

Will entered and sat next to his son.

_**ALL: Keep holding on.**_

_**MARLEY: 'Cause you know we'll make it through (add Blake) we'll make it through.**_

_**ALL: Just stay strong.**_

_**MARLEY: 'Cause you know I'm here for you (add Blake) I'm here for you.**_

_**Jake/Kitty: There's nothing you could say (All: Nothing you could say) nothing you could do (nothing you could do) There's no other way when it come to the truth. So, (Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

Sam couldn't help but smile as Sebastian and Santana took a step forward.

_**SEBSATIAN: So far away I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear.**_

_**SEBTANA: Before the doors close and it comes to an end with you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeeah, yeeah!**_

_**ALL: Keep holding on.**_

_**MIA: 'Cause you know we'll make it through (add Jacob) we'll make it through.**_

_**ALL: Just stay strong.**_

_**MIA: 'Cause you know I'm here for you (add Jacob) I'm here for you.**_

_**SEBTANA: There's nothing you could say (All: Nothing you could say) nothing you could do (nothing you could do) There's no other way when it come to the truth. So, (Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

_**PUCK: Here me when I say when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.**_

_**ALL: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah . . . la da da da, la da da da, la da da da da da da da da. Keep holding on.**_

_**MICHAEL: 'Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**_

_**ALL: Just stay strong**_

_**JESSIE: 'Cause you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you.**_

_**Tyler/Joe: There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**ALL: So keep holding on**_

_**NICK: 'Cause you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

The group sang the "ooh's" as they left the stage. Lily sang the final section as they surrounded Sam.

_**LILY: There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**ALL: So keep holding on.**_

_**Finn/Santana: 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

"No matter what, Sam, you've got us all in your corner. Don't ever forget that," Blake reminded him again, and Sam vowed he never would.

**NEW YORK CITY**

"You know, I talked to Emma," Cooper said as the three of them sat down at the table for lunch. "She never said anything, but anytime Sam's name came up her voice changed. She's worried about him."

"How would I know, Coop? I haven't talked to him but once this entire summer," Blaine revealed.

Brody interrupted. "Sam didn't try to contact you at all? That doesn't sound like him. Are you sure?"

"I'm not like your friend," Blaine was quick to point out. "Brody, I appreciate the concern, but Adam would not do that to me. He knows how much I care about Sam, and how much I wanted to hear from him. I did what Sam asked. He told me not to contact him until he called me first. Adam heard that and he was the one that finally got through to me and made me realize I couldn't wait forever."

"What did Sam say when he did call?" Cooper asked calmly.

"What does that matter?" Blaine snapped before calming down. "Coop, he just said that he needed to tell me something and he asked me not to give up on him until he does."

Cooper and Brody couldn't help but look at each other with a knowing glance.

"Okay, I can't take that anymore," Blaine stood from the table. "Allow me to excuse myself to the restroom since you two clearly want to talk about me."

He left the table and as soon as the door to the bathroom shut Brody turned to Cooper. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do, baby. Do you really think this Adam guy did something?" Cooper questioned.

"I think he loves your brother to the point that he's obsessed. I've seen it before. Isn't there a way we could check and see just to protect Blaine? If I'm wrong I'll never mention it again," Brody pleaded.

"I still pay for Blaine's cell phone. I told him I would until he was done with college. I could call and ask for a copy of his phone records and text records since May. If Sam did try to make contact we'd know," Cooper suggested.

In the bathroom, Blaine washed his hands when his phone rang. He looked to see Sunshine's name cross his screen.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"If I was dating someone and you thought you knew something about the guy that might be bad would you tell me even if you knew how much I really liked the guy?" she asked.

"Of course, I would," Blaine didn't make the connection until it was too late.

"Okay good, put me on speakerphone," Sunshine seemed relieved. "You remember when I asked you this morning if you kept all of Sam's stuff?"

"Yeah, I thought it was an odd question, why?" Blaine wondered.

"Just do me a favor and pull up the text Sam sent you and see if you notice anything weird," she insisted and then waited for him to see what she'd sent herself a picture of earlier in the day. "Blaine, do you see it?"

Blaine stood there staring at the screen. The name SAM EVANS clearly listed on the top of the screen. This young man who shared so much of his life only had one text message listed under his name. Suddenly, Brody's story came to life in his head and he started to wonder if it could be happening again.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone about this," Blaine's voice was quiet but stern.

"Blaine, don't you think that . . ." Sunshine stated.

"Just promise me, Sunshine. I don't want anyone else to know about this. I want the chance to confront Adam myself before Rachel or anyone else gets a chance to sayI told you so."

"I promise, but Blaine, we all agreed to go to Rachel's tonight to plan for everyone's arrival next week. How are you going to keep this from everyone?" she asked.

"Just let me worry about that. We don't know that Adam did anything," Blaine defended him.

"Did you do it? Did you delete Sam's messages?" Sunshine laid it on the line.

"No, I didn't."

**LIMA, OHIO**

After another afternoon of rehearsal that saw them make it through the entire set list for the first time, Sam decided it was time to announce his concert plan and introduce the band to his fans. Sebastian, Santana, and Blake were all armed with cameras. The job of director had fallen to Michael who had become a genius at editing software. It was his suggestion to Sam that he update his YouTube page.

"Alright, Sam, are you ready?"

Sam nodded. All three cameras began to roll and Michael gave him the cue to start. He stared into the center camera held by Santana.

"Hey guys, I'm so excited to have the chance to talk to you about my House of Blues Tour coming up in just a few weeks. Just knowing that the shows are practically sold out means so much and we are going to make more tickets available so make sure you watch my website for that information," he switched to Sebastian's camera. "This tour is about change for me and that begins with my new band that I want to introduce to you now. They're all people that I've known for years. They are some of my closest friends and they have the same love for music that I do. First, you've got Mr. Joe Hart on bass."

Joe waved and then began to play a bass line beat to begin the musical portion of the video.

"Next, there is Mr. Tyler Trevino on the drums." Tyler nodded before adding a drum section to the bass line had already created.

"Finally, on the keyboards, we have the lovely and talented, Miss Lindsey Black."

Lindsey smiled into Blake's camera and then began playing the melody line so that if anyone watching was a true fan of Sam's they would recognize the song. All three cameras switched back to Sam.

"Now the four of us know each other very well and we want to make the concerts more exciting for you. That's why we're taking your requests. Want to hear us sing one of the biggest songs out there today, tweet me the day of the concert with the name of the song and hastag HOB and the name of the city you'll be seeing the show. We'll pick a different two songs each night and perform them during the show just for you."

Sam's face became serious and the bass and drums silenced as the keyboard played softly.

"This year has been crazy, and I didn't realize that I was homesick until I got here. You know I wrote the song _Never Alone_ for one person to let them know that I would never leave them, and that hasn't changed, but I never thought the song would get turned around on me. My family and friends reminded me that no matter what happens to us we have loved ones that will never let us down. I hope my music can remind you of those people in your life, so here is a stripped down version of my first single just for you guys, my fans that have made all of this possible."

_**(Never Alone by Jesse Bonanno)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Never alone, when your hope has been broken and the fear is unspoken but true. You're never alone like a dream in a child or a childish dream in you. I'll do anything that I can do to show you my love and comfort you. When you can't seem to find your way home and when life gets too hard to face on your own. I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown. I will walk with you. So you're never alone.**_

Sam couldn't help but look at the three people behind the cameras filming him. He decided to sing to the three of them so that it would look real for the viewer.

_**SAM: You're never alone. Like a tear in the ocean or a star on a clear winter night. You're never alone when the courage you needed has been all but defeated in you. I'll do anything that I can do to show you my love and comfort you.**_

He thought back to the day's activities and how much the friendships represented meant to him.

_**SAM: When you can't seem to find your way home, and when life gets too hard to face on your own. I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown. I will walk with you so you're never alone . . . never alone . . . never alone . . . never alone**_

He looked into the camera and imagined that it was Blaine on the other side of the screen watching him.

_**SAM: When you can't seem to find your way home, and when life gets too hard to face on your own, I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown. I will walk with you. I will walk with you. I will walk with you so you're never alone.**_

"And cut," Michael called out. "Okay, are we going to Sebastian's to edit?"

"I trust you, Michael," Sam smiled. "I promised I would spend the night with Stevie and Stacy tonight. I need to spend as much time with them as I can before we leave."

"We'll get it done, Sam. It will be awesome!" Michael promised.

"I know it will be, and thanks guys, for everything today. I would never be able to tell you how much it means to me," Sam humbly stated.

"We're just returning the favor for all the times you were there for us," Tyler pointed out.

Sam smiled and headed out of the auditorium. Blake watched him leave and he contemplated on whether he should say the thing that had been on his mind all day. Finally, he excused himself and ran after Sam stopping him before he got in his truck.

"Do you still love Blaine?" Blake yelled out as he stopped himself from running.

Sam looked at him with surprise so Blake asked again.

"Do you still love Blaine?"

"Of course I do," Sam confessed.

"Then what are you doing?" Blake smiled. "I don't care who this other guy is. If you still love Blaine you do everything you can to let him know it. Don't let fear or your concerns about the past stop you. Go after your man."

Sam couldn't help but smile. It surprised him that all his heart needed was for someone to give him permission.

For the rest of the evening he hung out with his siblings. He watched _Pitch Perfect_ with Stacy and then played Call of Duty with Stevie. Stacy asked him to help her come up with an audition song for New Directions which Sam loved doing. Mary fixed a beautiful dinner for them and it actually felt like a family to him again for the first time.

It was 11pm when he walked into the back yard. He'd forgotten how quiet it was at night. His attention turned to the trampoline in the middle of the yard. He walked over to it, jumped up and lay down. The whole day seemed to replay in his head, but it was Blake's words leaving the school that continually repeated. He made a decision.

He called Blaine. He told himself that if Blaine picked up he still had a chance.

"Hey Sam," Blaine walked out the side door of the theatre. He didn't feel like signing autographs tonight. He just wanted to get back to the apartment and be with his friends.

"Are you okay?" he couldn't help but notice that Blaine's voice sounded depressed.

"It's just been a long day," Blaine said as he turned the corner and headed the 16 blocks to his building.

"Want me to cheer you up?" Sam's upbeat tone surprised Blaine.

"You sound like you're in a good mood," Blaine slipped his phone's earpiece into his ear so he didn't have to hold it.

"Well I spent 3 hours playing Call of Duty, helped Stacy with her audition song, and Mary cooked a great dinner. I'm actually spending the night here," Sam knew Blaine would understand what a big deal that was. "I wanted you to know that I'm getting help and talking to someone. I want to make things right."

"Sam," Blaine wasn't sure what to say. His brain was baffled with everything. "You don't owe me anything."

"Actually, I do. I owe you an apology," Sam took a breath. "It occurred to me today that I never got to apologize. I mean I really appreciate the fact that you're answering my calls now so that I get the chance. I never wanted to give an apology over text not that you ever returned them anyway, but I deserve that after what I said to you."

"Sam, I'm telling you that I never got a text or a phone call from you all summer. Are you sure you dialed the right number?" Blaine wondered if what he feared would be true.

"Like I would ever forget your number," Sam sat up. "I'm putting you on speaker phone so I can look it up." Blaine walked as he waited for Sam to respond back. "Okay, I'm reading now. June 4th – I hope you're still speaking to me. I love you. June 10th – Leaving for India to film for two weeks. Guess you're still mad since you didn't respond. I don't blame you. June 28th – Back in USA. Called twice didn't get answer. Hope you'll talk to me. Love you. July 4th – Happy 4th, Wish I was in NYC with you but wasn't sure you'd want me there . . ."

"Sam, I think I get the picture," Blaine couldn't believe it. Had someone deleted all his messages from his phone? "I don't know how, but I didn't get any of those messages, Sam. Would you send them to me?"

"All of them?" Sam asked.

"How many are there?" Blaine wondered if it was really possible for that many messages to not arrive.

"Thirteen. I'll take pictures of them and send them so you'll know when I sent them so you believe me," Sam declared.

"Oh don't worry about that, Sammy, I believe you," Blaine slipped without realizing it.

Sam did not. He shot his fist into the air knowing it was a good sign that Blaine used his nickname. "Can I ask you a question that may be inappropriate because I know you're dating Adam, but I would really like an answer anyway?"

"Of course," Blaine agreed as he pulled out his phone and started reading the messages Sam had sent him through the summer.

"If you had gotten my messages this summer would you have called me or texted me back or were you still angry with me?" Sam braced for the answer.

Blaine had stopped walking and sat down on a street bench. He couldn't believe the texts he saw.

"Sammy, if I had gotten these I would have called you right back," Blaine started to cry but he wasn't sure exactly why.

"Look, I know I shouldn't say this because we haven't really talked through everything and I still have things to tell you that might change how you feel about me, but Blaine, I haven't even looked twice at another guy or girl all summer. I've thought about you the whole time. I know I've missed my chance, but I still love you, and that's never going to change," Sam confessed his feelings.

Sam waited for Blaine to say something, but all he could hear were the soft sniffles on the other end. He knew Blaine was trying to compose himself and he needed to give Blaine a way out. "You know, I've really got to stop picking the same places to have serious conversations. I should pick a new spot."

The comment intrigued Blaine. "Why? Where are you?"

"Lying down on the trampoline in the back yard," Sam stated wondering what effects that memory would have on him.

Blaine's mind flooded with memories of the 20 questions games they'd played and the end of his birthday present with Sam. "That trampoline has been good to us."

"Maybe it's being good to us again, Blaine," Sam hoped.

"Sam . . ." Blaine started but he honestly didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Blaine, just know this. I'm not out of this. If you choose to be with Adam I'll respect your decision because of how much I respect you, but I love you, Blaine. I never stopped and I never will so if you decide to give me a second chance my heart is still yours. It's always been yours."

The tears fell freely from Blaine's eyes.

"Sammy, there are things I need to deal with before I can tell you what you want to hear. I need to think about all of this. I woke up this morning thinking one thing and now . . . my heart is all screwed up. You'll be here Monday. Why don't you and I talk alone with no one else? I think the rest of this conversation needs to happen face to face."

"Okay, but you know I'm here for you always. I won't leave you alone ever unless you tell me too," Sam promised. "I'll let you go. I'm sure you're tired after your show tonight. I can't wait to see you, Blaine. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Sammy."

The boys hung up their phones and Blaine just sat there in shock, tears falling trying to figure out what he would do. He looked through the messages sent by Sam.

"Blaine?"

He looked up and saw Mike Chang standing there.

"Are you on your way home?" As Mike got closer he realized that Blaine's face was tear-streaked. "Whoa, man, are you okay?"

Blaine had forgotten about Mike. Mike was the one person he could trust with this. He didn't have to worry about him telling the girls and blowing it out of proportion and he would give him an unbiased look at things. If anyone could help him with this it was Mike.

"I just got off the phone with Sam," Blaine stood. "Walk back with me?"

Mike agreed.

"I found out something, Mike," Blaine showed him his phone. "These are the messages that Sam sent me this summer."

Mike read through all of them before saying anything

"He sounds like he's very apologetic. Why didn't you call him back? I only ask because I've kind of been the one keeping him updated on things so the girls wouldn't know. That's how he knew about your promotion when he sent this last text," Mike disclosed.

"That's the thing, Mike," Blaine took his phone and switched from the pictures Sam sent him from his phone to the texts from Sam that were actually visible on his phone. "That's the only text I have. We dated for two years and that's the only one. Someone deleted Sam's texts before I could get them."

"Well you can tell Sam was on a schedule this summer," Mike pointed out the times to Blaine. "All the texts happened between 8-10 pm. You were always on stage then. Who had your phone while you performed?"

And for the first time, Blaine knew exactly what happened.


	6. Chapter 6 - More Friends Than You Know

CHAPTER 6 – YOU HAVE MORE FRIENDS

THAN YOU KNOW

**FRIDAY MORNING – NEW YORK CITY**

Blaine had not slept well the previous night. He was so thankful to Mike for being in his corner. They talked about all the information Blaine had discovered that day and he knew he didn't have to worry about Mike saying anything. In fact, Mike was the one who suggested not telling the girls until they could figure out more information. When they walked into his apartment all the girls were sitting around the kitchen table. Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Sunshine all making plans for the party on Monday night and trying to figure out how everyone could stay together instead of Sam and his band staying in a hotel.

Blaine admired how smooth Mike was. Before he even had to come up with an excuse not to help, Mike was by his side telling the girls that they would just be in the way and that Blaine insisted he could beat him at HALO and he had to defend his title. He even argued with Tina a little to keep his secret, but soon enough the boys were sitting on the floor of Blaine's room in front of the television loud enough that they could talk freely without the girls hearing him.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he looked out the window and saw the New York skyline. It was a beautiful day, but he still didn't know what to do. He had to face the day. He picked up his phone and called his brother.

"Wasn't sure that I'd hear from you today," Cooper spoke.

"Can you and Brody meet me at Bryant Park in an hour?" Blaine questioned.

"Sure, but why Bryant Park?" Cooper wondered. He didn't remember that ever being one of his hangouts.

"Because none of my friends hangout around there and I need to talk without the chance of running in to any of them," Blaine said honestly.

Cooper sat down on the side of his bed and shook Brody until he woke up and put Blaine on speaker.

"So it will just be the three of us then?" Cooper assumed.

"Mike is coming with me. I just need advice from people I trust. You and Brody were just looking out for me yesterday and he did the same last night. It's not that I don't trust the girls, I do, but they would get defensive and want to do something when right now what I need is rational thought," Blaine said.

"Well count us in. We'll meet you in an hour," Cooper said before hanging up.

Blaine walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and waited until the water was steaming. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw nothing but stress. He remembered the last time he looked this bad. It was the morning after his break-up with Sam. Just the thought of that fight made him cringe and close his eyes. The fight was one thing, but the fact that when he ran after Sam he saw people in their living room and he knew they had heard the fight was worse. Tina, Mike, Quinn, and Adam were all there, mouths gaped unsure of how to react. He wished he could forget that moment.

He stood under the hot steaming water hoping to wash all the hurtful feelings away. He wasn't sure what he needed to do, but one thing was for sure. Today he would ask Adam for the truth. It was a risky move because if Adam didn't do it he knew that he'd be ending a relationship that could potentially be good, but even that was a question in his mind.

Everything was in question now because all he could remember in his head was Sam's words from the previous night. Blaine admitted to Mike that hearing Sam's voice still made his heart race. He got out of the shower, dried off, and found some clothes to wear. He was about to plaster his hair down into his typical coif when he got a text. He picked up his phone and read it:

_Sam: Thinking about you this morning. Loved hearing your voice again. Can't wait to see you._

When Blaine caught his reflection in the mirror he saw a much different look than earlier. He smiled and his cheeks blushed. Sam did this to him and it was only a text message. He looked at his curls and decided to leave them. Sam liked his hair natural. After a summer of gel and fine combing he decided to see how it felt to be free-flowing once again.

He picked up his wallet, keys, and phone and headed out the door of the apartment. Rachel's door was shut which meant she was still asleep. An easy escape for Blaine this morning made him happy. He shut the door of his apartment and turned to see the door to Sam and Sebastian's opening. Quinn rolled her suitcase out into the hall. She'd been staying in Santana's room all week.

"Blaine, you don't know how much of a lifesaver you would be if you could help me right now," Quinn smiled. "Do you mind helping me with getting my suitcase down the stairs?"

"No, of course not," he took the handle from her as she locked the door. "Are you headed back to Yale already?"

"I haven't told you yet," she smiled when she realized. "I booked a movie. I'm going to Yale to arrange things with my advisor so I can take the semester off to work. And you know my co-star pretty well."

"Who is it?" Blaine wondered.

"Well I'm playing Channing Tatum's love interest," Quinn grinned. She loved the idea of getting paid to work with someone so handsome.

"Don't really know him that well, Quinn," Blaine laughed. "Though getting paid to make out with him is not a bad gig."

"I wasn't talking about him," she laughed. "Your brother. I'm in a movie with him."

"Who is in a movie with Cooper?" Mike said walking out of his apartment.

"I am," Quinn smiled. "I got cast in _Magic Mike 2_ as Channing Tatum's love interest."

"Then you know more than Cooper in that movie," Mike wasn't sure he wanted to reveal this considering the past between these two but it would come out eventually. "Sam was cast in that movie. He's playing some guy named Bryce."

Quinn started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaine wasn't sure how he felt.

"I don't know. I'm guess I'm laughing because the last time we stood here talking about Sam, Adam asked me if we were sleeping together, I slapped him and looked at you with your shocked expression, and I told you that you had nothing to worry about and now I can literally say that," Quinn saw great irony in the situation.

"Why is that?" Mike didn't understand her reaction either.

"My character's name is Whitney. Bryce is my twin brother," she grinned.

"You and Sam are playing twins?" Blaine felt a smile creep across his face.

"Yep, nothing more platonic than that. Please make sure your boyfriend knows that before he makes more accusations," Quinn side-eyed Blaine then relented. "I'm sorry, I said I would stay out of it. If you're happy, I'll learn to be happy for you. I apologize for the bitch moment. The claws still come out occasionally."

"You know what, today, I don't mind that much," Blaine smiled. "When will you be back?"

"Monday around noon. Sam and them get here around three so I should be able to help with the preparation and everything before they get here," Quinn explained as the three walked down the stairs and to the ground level. A taxi sat waiting. "That's for me."

"I'll put your bag in for you," Mike volunteered giving Quinn a chance to say one last thing to Blaine.

"I really do just want you to be happy, beautiful," she caressed his cheek with her hand. "You've been sad for too long."

Blaine just nodded and gave her a hug. She hugged Mike and then she was off to Grand Central Station. The boys watched until the taxi was out of site and then turned to walk to Bryant Park.

"Have you decided what you're going to say to Adam?" Mike questioned.

He certainly didn't plan on starting with the easiest stuff.

"Mike, the amount of what I don't know how to do right now would astonish you," Blaine commented.

"Only because you've forgotten how to trust yourself," Mike commented.

Blaine turned to him surprised by what he'd said. "Why do you say that?"

"Do you really want me to get into this or do you want me to remain on the impartial sidelines?" Mike asked.

"I want you to tell me what you meant," Blaine demanded.

"You get lost in your boyfriends, Blaine. You have a level of commitment that is commendable, but sometimes you miss things that should be red flags," Mike determined.

"I don't understand?" Blaine wasn't sure what he meant.

"Well, I'll start with Sam because I don't want you to think that I'm automatically against Adam because Sam is one of my best friends," Mike began. "With Sam you never called him on his 'I'm fine' moments and those were the beginnings of every fight you had. I know why you did it too. You had Sam on such a high pedestal that in your eyes he could do no wrong."

"He rarely did," Blaine admitted.

"Sam is a great guy, Blaine, but he has his quirks and bad habits just like everyone else. His biggest flaw is his insecurities about being alone. They were big before the shooting. He told me that he told you how he felt about Adam and that he saw the fact that Adam liked you, something that many others saw as well," Mike continued. "It made his insecurities worse when you defended Adam instead of listening to him. I'm not saying he was always right, but I think it did lead into how things escalated so quickly."

"So you think it's my fault that we broke up?" Blaine asked in a way that wasn't defensive but curious. "Honestly, Mike, I really want to know your answer."

"Do I think it was your fault and your fault alone? Absolutely not," Mike looked into his friend's eyes and made sure he saw the genuineness of his answer. "I think you played your part and so did Sam," Mike made the decision to say everything he felt. "And so did others."

"You mean Adam?" Blaine assumed.

"I think he definitely played a role, but so did I, so did Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Sebastian, I could keep naming names but I think you get the point."

"How so? All of you were there for him. You took care of him after the shooting," Blaine insisted.

"Well, Adam certainly didn't. He took advantage of the situation and we can talk about that later if you want too, but as for all of us, yes we did protect and take care of Sam, but we didn't know what the hell we were doing. I don't know how to deal with PTSD and neither did anyone else for that matter. We did the same thing you did. When Sam started smiling at us again and saying _'I'm fine'_ we wanted so badly to believe him that we did," Blaine could see pain in Mike's face and he knew he felt guilty.

"PTSD? Sam has post traumatic stress disorder?" Blaine wondered if that had anything to do with Mr. Schue's request to give Sam the chance to explain."

"He's been seeing a therapist with Mrs. Schuester while he's been home. We've talked about it every night this week. He had another attack on Tuesday like the ones he had after the shooting. He just lost it on Mr. Schue this time and they knew he needed to talk to someone. I just can't help but think that if we'd all listened to what our hearts were telling us and not what we wanted to hear, we would have made Sam get help when it happened not four months later."

"I just froze every time he did that to someone. It was like I was watching someone that I didn't know at all," Blaine admitted. "I knew he was hurting but I had no idea that it was that bad."

"Can I ask you a question, not because I'm judging you, but because I want to understand something?" Mike inquired.

Blaine agreed.

"Why didn't you call Sam this summer? I know you never got his messages, but you still could have called him. I don't understand why you didn't," Mike asked.

Blaine thought about the question as well as everything Mike had just said to him.

"Because he told me not too," Blaine said it like he was realizing it for the first time. "I guess it goes back to what you said about putting Sam on a pedestal. He told me not to do something and I listened. I mean I wanted to call him. I wanted to not let that argument be the last moment we had, but I didn't."

"Is that the only reason?" Mike questioned.

At first he thought Mike might be implying something about Adam but after looking him in the eyes he wasn't sure anymore. "What are you getting at, Mike? Just tell me."

Mike stopped him and looked him in the eyes.

"Do I think Adam is in love with you and he took advantage of the situation? Yes, I do think that, but I'm not so sure that any of us might not have done that. I think blaming Adam is easier for us all to do than looking at what might really be going on."

"What are you saying?" Blaine started to panic at Mike's thought process.

"Well that brings us to your fatal flaw when it comes to Adam. Your relationship with him came from a friendship first. You trust him, and you trust him to a huge fault because you let him use that trust to manipulate you," Mike laid the truth in front of Blaine. "For instance, when Sam started traveling last spring to promote his album and film those shows in Hollywood, what did Adam suggest to you?"

The puzzle piece clicked in Blaine's head.

"He said maybe I should prepare for the day that Sam's job pulls him away from me permanently," Blaine confessed.

"And how did your brain translate that?" Mike continued the evaluation.

Blaine's eyes began to tear. "I had already done exactly that. I missed an important holiday with Sam and family for my career so if Sam did the same he would be completely entitled. I worried that Adam was right."

"When you found out that Sam decided to move his tour to the fall so he could stay in Lima to take care of his Dad and help New Directions get ready for Nationals, what did he say?" Mike continued the inquiry.

Blaine just shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud, but he could remember Adam's words. It had started with him talking about how noble Sam was for staying at home to care for his family. Then it turned to questions about Sam's friendships with Sebastian and Blake. Questions that implied more than friendship and how close were they getting. Blaine shook his head not believing that he hadn't seen what was happening originally.

"Do I even need to bring up the Quinn issue?" Mike asked as they continued to walk the final five blocks.

"I told him I didn't believe Quinn would do that," Blaine defended himself.

"Yeah, you did. I was there when you said it. Did you notice that Adam smiled at you when you said that?" Mike pointed out and again saw a look of confusion on Blaine's face. "He smiled because you said you didn't think Quinn would do it. But you never said Sam wouldn't."

"That's semantics, Mike," Blaine disagreed with his friend's assessment.

"Semantics to you, maybe, but to Adam it was a Freudian Slip," Mike pointed out. "But the comment about Quinn wasn't nearly as obvious as the one about Lindsey and you can't tell me that didn't get to you."

"I did not have a problem with Sam taking Lindsey to prom! She's our friend and she didn't have a date. I thought it was sweet that he wanted to make her night special," Blaine raised his voice and Mike knew he hit a nerve.

"The fact that it was the same night as the NYADA Spring Showcase and that you performed twice that night, and that he wasn't there didn't bother you at all?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention that when Lindsey sent you a picture of her and Sam at prom, Adam made comments about them looking like the top of a wedding cake and how they made the perfect looking couple," Blaine had his hands dug down deep in his pockets and his eyes down to the ground. "Blaine, Tina told me what your biggest fear about Sam is. You can't tell me those comments didn't hurt you. I stopped Tina from saying something to Adam that night, but if I'd known that your biggest fear was that Sam would leave you for a woman, I would have punched him in the face for you myself."

"He doesn't know that about me," Blaine whispered. "I never told him that."

"Adam is damn smart. You should give him more credit. I'm sure he figured it out after he watched your reaction to the things he said about Quinn," Mike insisted.

Blaine walked ahead of Mike and the older boy let him. He knew he'd given Blaine more information than the boy knew what to do with. He caught up to Blaine and just walked next to him without saying another word. They came up to Bryant Park and heard someone singing. Mike looked up and saw a group of college-aged guys with NYU t-shirts on standing on the corner creating an a cappella vibe. He looked over to Blaine and it was obvious that he recognized the song. He watched as Blaine walked over to the guys and it appeared that a few recognized him from his show.

_**(My Dark Side – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

Blaine couldn't help but replay the fight that broke him and Sam up in his head. All the lies that he'd been fed coming out of his mouth and Sam defending himself by saying things he never would have said otherwise.

_**BLAINE: Uh-ooh; Uh-oh oh, oh; There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you now will it make you run away? Will you stay even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out will you return and remind me who I really am please remind me who I really am?**_

__Blaine saw himself confronting Quinn and being jealous of the picture of Sam and Lindsey at prom and him just standing there watching Sam walk out the door.

_**BLAINE: Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it.**_

__He thought back to staring into Sam's eyes in bed holding each other.

_**BLAINE: Will you love me even with my dark side?**_

He saw glimpses of the summer and him and Adam getting closer. It was the first time he realized how unlike himself he was with Adam.

_**BLAINE: Like a diamond from black dust, it's hard to know what can become if you give up. So don't give up on me. Please remind me of who I really am, yeah!**_

__As Blaine opened his eyes, he saw Cooper and Brody standing over to the side with Mike. The boys from NYU backed him up on the chorus.

_**BLAINE: Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know we're worth it. Will you love me even with my dark side?**_

__He sang the next section imagining himself standing in the bedroom after the fight singing to Sam after he left.

_**BLAINE: Don't run away, don't run away! Just tell me that you will stay. Promise me you will stay. Don't run away, don't run away. Just promise me you will stay. Promise me you will stay. Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!**_

__Blaine stood there with a blank stare on his face realizing what he allowed to happen.

_**BLAINE: Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. **_

__He walked away from them and stood by himself.

_**BLAINE: Will you love me even with my dark side. Don't run away. Don't run away.**_

After the song finished, the guys from NYU thanked him and he realized that the crowd surrounding them had donated over 100 dollars to their cause while he sang with them. He walked into the grassy area of the park away from everyone and lay down in the grass staring up at the sky. The sound of Cooper, Brody, and Mike sitting down near him didn't even distract him. He knew exactly what he needed to ask them.

"Brody, do you think Adam's doing the same thing to me that he did to your friend, Nathan?"

Brody looked over to Cooper asking for permission. It was obvious that the couple had already spoken about this together and Brody didn't want to step out of line with Cooper's family.

"I don't think so, Blaine, I'm positive," Brody declared.

"I had your phone records pulled, Blaine," Cooper confessed. "I'll have them by tomorrow. We can see then if he really did anything to your phone."

"Oh, I already know the answer to that," Blaine told them. "I talked to Sam last night, and the entire conversation was about not talking to each other and he told me he'd texted me all summer. He sent me the texts so I know someone deleted them from my phone before I could read them."

"So if you already know all of this, Blaine, what did you need us for?" Cooper questioned.

Blaine sat up and turned his eyes towards his brother. They screamed for help. "What do I do now, Coop?"

"What does your gut tell you?" What do you want to do?" Cooper asks sincerely.

"Yell. Scream. Be angry at him for doing this to me," Blaine dug his face into his hands. "Be angry at myself for trusting him so much."

"Blaine, you can't deal with what you're feeling until you break it down into pieces first," Mike suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can't deal with everything you're feeling at once," Brody answered for Mike. "Start with Adam. Figure out how you want to deal with what he's done and let yourself get through that."

"Then you need to take a look at yourself, Blaine," Mike added. "You need to figure out what it is that you want and where you want to go from here."

"When you figure that out, little brother, you can start to figure out what you're going to say to Sam when you see him next week," Cooper moved to put his arm around his brother. "I'll come with you to talk to Adam if you want me too."

"No, I need to do it myself. I need to see his reaction without him being worried about anyone but me. I need to know if he's going to deny it or be honest with me. I guess you're right. What I do next will be decided by what happens when I confront Adam," Blaine decided as he stood up and the others followed his lead. "Mike, I want you to tell Tina what's going on. I don't want anyone keeping secrets from who they love because of me. I mean look at what it's done to my life and my relationship. I can't let that happen to you." He turned to his brother and Brody. "Thank you for looking out for me. I may need you after all of this is over."

With that, Blaine began walking towards NYADA.

"Wait a minute," Cooper called out. "At least let me give my little brother a ride. You can collect your thoughts on the way.

"Thanks Coop," Blaine smiled knowing that these three would always be there by his side.

**NYADA**

Rachel Berry walked into the lobby of NYADA. She hadn't been in the school much over the summer, but she hoped to catch up on class work now that she no longer had rehearsals for Funny Girl and only performed five shows a week instead of eight. She'd brokered the new deal after her Tony win because the producers wanted to keep her from leaving the show. They knew she'd eventually want to move on to a new project and they wanted to keep her as long as they could.

Walking into the infamous Round Room, she saw the musicians warming up and her mother standing there waiting on her.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Rachel asked.

"No not long at all, and I did just ask you to do this for me yesterday. I know how busy you are now," Shelby insisted.

"It's slowing down a bit actually. Only doing Thursday through Sunday now, which is nice actually. My voice is getting the rest that it needs," Rachel mentioned.

"That's the Broadway slow down track," Shelby recognized the significance. "Time to look for your next project?"

"Maybe, but for right now, it's time to get a few more classes in at school, which is why I am more than happy to do this performance for you on the first day of classes. Plus, any chance to sing Adele is a great one," Rachel smiled. "Want to have a listen and give me some pointers?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Shelby smiled sitting down in the front row.

_**(Set Fire to the Rain by Adele)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry)**_

Rachel stood in front of the musicians and nodded for them to begin. She felt the music within her and began singing.

_**RACHEL: I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me.**_

Adam stood in his room trying to get Blaine on the phone but was not getting an answer so he texted him. Blaine sat in Cooper's car staring at the message.

_**RACHEL: My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak. To stand in your arms without falling to your feet.**_

__Blaine texted back that he was on the way over making Adam smile. Blaine just stared out the window as the city passed him. He became more determined than ever to get the truth.

_**RACHEL: But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, and the games you play, you would always win, always win.**_

__Mike walked into their apartment and Tina greeted him with a kiss. He began telling her where he'd been.

_**RACHEL: But I set fire to the rain watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it burn while I cry 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.**_

Blaine got out of Cooper's car staring at the entrance to his school. He saw a vision of this time last year with him and Sam standing in each other's arms outside the school.

_**RACHEL: When laying with you I could stay there, close my eyes. Feel you here, forever, you and me together, nothing is better.**_

Shelby loved to watch Rachel sing. She was so proud of her success, but more proud of the passion she put behind every word she sang.

_**RACHEL: Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.**_

Blaine walked into the building and the elevator taking him up to the residence floors.

_**RACHEL: But I set fire to the rain. Watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it burn while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.**_

__Tina listened to Mike's story, hugged him, then picked up her keys, phone, and purse and ran out the door and headed to NYADA texting the girls as she went.

_**RACHEL: I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time.**_

Sunshine got the text.

_Tina: Blaine headed to confront Adam about missing texts. On my way there now._

Sunshine looked out her open dorm room door and saw Blaine pass by. She walked into the hall to see him headed in the direction of Adam's room.

_**RACHEL: Sometimes I wake up by the door. Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you. Even now when it's already over. I can't help myself looking for you. I set fire to the rain. Watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it burn while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.**_

__Blaine turned toward Sunshine and weakly smiled as he knocked. She saw the door open and he walked inside.

_**RACHEL: I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh**_

Rachel finished the song.

_**RACHEL: Oh, no, let it burn, oh, let it burn. Let it burn.**_

In Adam's room, he wrapped Blaine into his arms before the shorter boy could even protest. Blaine didn't attempt to even hug Adam back but he didn't notice.

"I missed you again last night. I thought you were going to sleep here," Adam stated.

"That's funny, I thought we agreed that you would come to the apartment. It's been two nights now that you didn't show up," Blaine leaned against the door after closing it.

"I guess we flubbed that. I am sorry if I misunderstood," Adam smiled at him. "Please, Blaine, make yourself comfortable. This is as much your room as it is mine."

"That's okay. I'm fine here," Blaine held in his temper as much as he could. "So I found out something interesting last night. Care to hear the story?"

"Sure," Adam began to notice a change in Blaine's attitude that worried him. "If it involves you I want to know everything that is happening."

"I bet you do," Blaine grinned not missing the irony of the statement at all.

"Did you like your job as an usher this summer? They are hiring again for the fall season and it was nice having someone I trusted back stage with me. We could just leave our stuff together. You always kept up with my stuff for me. That was really sweet," Blaine voice had an odd vibe that Adam didn't understand.

"I would very much like to work there again especially having the opportunity to watch you perform every night. That would be perfection," Adam replied.

"The perfect plan . . ." Blaine closed his eyes and continued. "You seem to be full of those this summer."

Adam's head turned at the odd statement. "What do you mean by that?"

Blaine re-opened his eyes and the intensity in them took Adam by surprise. "I'm going to ask you a question and I cannot express the importance of you answering it truthfully."

"Of course, Blaine, I have never lied to you. Why would I start now?" Adam's heart began to beat faster.

"Did you delete the texts from Sam off of my phone?" Blaine asked it bluntly and to the point.

Adam just stared at him. His eyes showed surprise for a moment but then he composed himself even more.

"Why would you accuse me of something like that?" Adam seemed hurt by the question. "Who have you been talking too? Did you call Sam again even after knowing that it would hurt me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to open the door and leave.

"No, wait, you cannot go until we talk about this," Adam ran over and stopped him from opening the door.

Blaine turned towards him and looked him directly in the eyes. "I asked you a question and I asked you to answer it, but instead you try to make me feel guilty about talking to Sam, which is rich considering the fact that we never would have stopped if it wasn't for you."

"What are you talking about?" Adam yelled back at Blaine trying to get him to calm down.

Blaine pulled up the pictures of the texts Sam sent to him. "June 4th, 8:46 pm, I hope you're still speaking to me. I love you. June 10th, 9:16 pm, Leaving for India to film for two weeks. Guess you're still mad since you didn't respond. I don't blame you. June 28th, 7:51 pm, Back in the USA, Called twice didn't get answer. Hope you'll talk to me. Love you. July 4th, 8:17 pm, Happy 4th, wish I was in NYC with you but wasn't sure you'd want me there. July 9th, 8:00 pm, Two years ago today you came home from NYADA and my life started. I think now it's ending. July 12th, 9:31 pm, I think there is something wrong with me. I need you. July 13th, 8:23 pm, I know you hate me and I'm the last person you want to talk to but I need help. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Blaine had to stop himself. His tears only covered up the anger he already felt.

"Blaine, you do not need to put yourself through this . . ." Adam insisted.

"July 16th, 7:49 pm, Blake is here visiting. He says I shouldn't give up on you. I don't want to give up on us. July 16th, 7:51 pm, Should I give up? July 17th, 8:12 pm, I feel like I need to put the ball in your court. I love you with all my heart, but if you don't want me I'll except that. If I don't hear from you in a week I'll let you go. July 20th, 8:47 pm, Please don't let me go. July 23rd, 10:14 pm, It's been a week. Didn't hear from you so I understand. I'm setting you free but no matter what I still love you."

Blaine's hand shook with the phone in his hand.

Outside in the hallway, Sunshine stood there listening as Tina and Rachel both ran down the hall to the room. Rachel had gotten Tina's message and met her in the lobby bringing her upstairs.

"Is he in there now?" Rachel spoke at her normal voice.

"Shhh!" Sunshine quieted her then shook her head yes. They stood there quietly listening.

"Are you just going to stand there without saying anything? What do you have to say for yourself!" Blaine was screaming at this point.

"It doesn't matter what I say. You have already convinced yourself that anything I say will be a lie," Adam stood against the door with his arms crossed.

"Is that the same line you used on Nathan when you chased him away from this school?" Blaine surprised Adam by knowing about his past love.

"Why would you bring him into this?" Adam finally got angry.

"Because you did the same thing to him! Why did you delete Sam's texts?" Blaine yelled.

"Why do you automatically think that I am the one that deleted them?" Adam defended himself.

"Look at the times, Adam! All of them were while I was on stage performing. You always had me give you my phone while I was onstage so that it wouldn't get lost, but that wasn't the real reason was it? You needed to make sure that I never had contact with Sam because you knew that if I'd gotten any of those messages I would have gone back to him in a heartbeat!"

Blaine surprised himself with his last statement. Adam just stared at him. Nothing was said. In the hallway, Sunshine pushed the other two girls down the hall away from the door. They heard the door to Adam's room open.

"I think you should leave," Adam held the door open.

"You can't be honest, can you? I thought you were the one that was always honest with me and you've been lying to me this entire time. I'm so stupid," Blaine walked out the door and then turned around to face Adam again. "Why? Just tell me why?"

Adam stared him in the eyes before shutting the door between them. Blaine stood there shocked that he would just shut the door in his face. He turned and saw the three girls standing there in the middle of the hall.

"I want to go home," he felt weak as he said it.

The three girls ran to him. Tina and Sunshine went to each side and led him to the elevator. Rachel followed them, but stopped and didn't get in with them. "Wait for me downstairs. I'll only be a minute."

Blaine was about to stop her, but as the elevator doors shut she looked him in the eye and said, "no one messes with my family." Turning around, she sauntered back to Adam's doorway and knocked. When he opened the door and saw her he tried to shut it but she stopped it with her Christian Louboutin's.

"I'll make this really quick. I don't like you and I never have, but I learned to tolerate you. Say what you want to about me, but I've already made it in the industry you wish you could work in. I've made friends and contacts that you could only dream of. The reason that you are still at NYADA as a grad student was because of my mother's recommendation. So here's what going to happen. You are not going to contact Blaine ever. If I find out you're a TA in one of his classes I'll turn you in for ethics violations and have you rec letter revoked, but on top of that, if you make contact with him I will make sure your name is on the Broadway Blacklist and you'll never get an audition here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Adam said through gritted teeth.

"Good," Rachel smiled, flipped her hair as she walked away. As she got to the elevator she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She leaned against the back of the elevator as the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"I need to tell you what just happened."

**LIMA, OHIO (the same morning)**

Sam sat in the living room of the Evans' house with his little sister next to him. Stevie was still getting ready, but Nick and Mia sat on the sofa.

"I'm really nervous," Stacy whispered to Sam.

Nick answered before Sam could. "Listen, beautiful, we all know everyone in your family is talented. There is no need to worry."

"Really, Stacy, we all love you already. You and your brother have been like junior members of the club for a year already. It's just a formality," Mia smiled at her.

"But it's a good thing you finally decided to do it because we could really use another girl for the opening assembly performance," Nick continued.

"Yes, we could," Marley agreed as she opened the screen door. Blake followed her holding her hand. "And from what Sam's told us, you have the kind of voice we really need."

"What have you been telling them?" Stacy turned to her brother and gave him the pouty face.

"Just that you have a beautiful low register and you remind me of some of my favorite female singers, Joni Mitchell, Janis Joplin, Norah Jones. You've got a cool raspiness that a lot of choirs don't have and New Directions knows how to use. We had it with Santana and then Lindsey and now you."

"As soon as you audition," Blake smiled. "It's really just a formality, but everyone has to do it."

"Okay well let's get it over with," she smiled timidly.

_**(Don't Know Why by Norah Jones – cover by Alex G)**_

_**(Performed by Stacy Evans)**_

Sam played the song on his guitar as Stacy watched him. Then she began singing.

_**STACY: I waited till I saw the sun. I don't know why I didn't come. I left you by the house of fun. I don't know why I didn't come. I don't know why I didn't come.**_

__Marley and Mia looked at each other and smiled. Her voice was a pleasant surprise to them.

_**STACY: When I saw the break of day I wished that I could fly away. 'Stead of kneeling in the sand catching teardrops in my hand. My heart is drenched in wine. But you'll be on my mind forever.**_

Sam looked over and Blake had the biggest grin on his face. He knew that he was making a list of songs in his head that Stacy would be perfect for.

_**STACY: Out across the endless sea. I will die in ecstasy, but I'll be a bag of bones driving down the road alone. My heart is drenched in wine, but you'll be on my mind forever.**_

__Everyone in the room just stared at this little girl in awe. Her voice was beautiful.

_**STACY: Something has to make you run. I don't know why I didn't come. My field is empty as a drum. I don't know why I didn't come. I don't know why I didn't come. I don't know why I didn't come.**_

The four captains all applauded for her.

"So was that good enough to get in?" she questioned.

"Of course it was," Stevie said coming around the corner. "They're not going to break up the Wonder Twins."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Blake agreed. "You have a beautiful voice, Stacy."

"How did one family get so much singing talent?" Marley asked.

"I have no idea because neither our mom or dad can carry a tune at all," Stevie laughed.

"What I want to know is when do we get to hear the three of you sing together?" Mia questioned.

"How about Sunday afternoon?" Sam suggested. "Finn and Mr. Hummel offered to throw us a big barbecue before we head off on tour and I said yes. Everyone is invited. Maybe the three of us can sing there."

Nick looked at his watch and hit Blake to get his attention. "We gotta go. I can't be late for football especially since I'm missing next week."

"Where are you going?" Sam wondered.

"With you," Nick smiled. "Sebastian asked my parents a few days ago if he could take me and they agreed."

"How did you get Bieste to agree to let you out of a week of football?" Marley wondered and Nick just cracked a grin. Sam knew exactly what that meant.

"What did Sebastian buy her?" he laughed.

"He bought the football team a charter bus for our away games," Nick smiled.

"What?" Blake obviously didn't know about the bus. "That is so sweet!"

"Got to love having a billionaire boyfriend," Mia smiled.

"Well, anyway, we need to go," Nick blushed. "She may be getting a bus but she'll still strap me to the roof instead of letting me inside if I miss more practice than she agreed too."

Blake and Nick said their goodbyes. Mia and Marley did as well leaving the Evans siblings at home alone.

"Funny that Nick brought up New York because I wanted to talk to you two about that," Sam said sitting down with them. "I talked to your Mom, and she said that if you wanted to go, I could take you to New York with me for the week."

"Are you serious?!" Stevie jumped back to his feet and had a minor freak out. "Yes, I want to go! Mom, really said it was okay?"

"Yeah, we'll stay at my apartment there. It will be a lot of fun. You can go to the studio with me and then I'll take you to the cool tourist places. Maybe even catch some Broadway shows. It will be fun," Sam insisted. He turned to Stacy and she didn't look nearly as happy. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I can't go. On top of Cheerios practice I have the last test I have to pass to skip 8th grade. It's easy. I'll pass it, but I can't miss it," Stacy explained.

"That sucks, but I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll take Stevie with me this time and I'll find a weekend or something for just you and me to go and I'll even let Rachel or Santana take you shopping. Sound good?" Sam was a sucker for his little sister. He loved her so much.

"And see Rachel in _Funny Girl?_" Stacy asked with anticipation.

"Like she would let you get away without seeing it," Sam laughed.

"Okay cool! You and Stevie will have more fun getting to go do guy things anyway. You two need it!" Stacy stated what was definitely truth.

"Yeah, we do," Stevie smiled. "I need some bro time."

Sam looked at his watch. "We definitely do, but I have to go right now. I've got one of my appointments I can't miss. I'll see you guys later today?"

"Yeah, New Directions practice at 3:00 to learn the basic five for opening assembly," Stevie announced. "Come by and watch?"

"I'll be there rehearsing, but if we get done in time I will try," Sam smiled. He didn't want to promise because he knew they'd be in the choir room and he still couldn't go in there.

An hour and a half later Sam was walking out of the therapist's office with Emma. She walked with her arm through his and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I took off today and went to your session with you. I'm really proud for you facing this head on Sam," she squeezed his arm as she complimented him.

"I don't know I guess its how my brain works. It's like once I knew what was wrong with me and that I wasn't going crazy, it made it easier to deal with or something. I feel better," Sam smiled.

"You look better too," Emma pinched his cheek. "Not that you've ever looked bad, but it's nice to see that Sam Evans glimmer in your eye again."

"That's probably because I talked to Blaine for almost a half hour last night," he blushed.

"Really?" his mother seemed intrigued by this.

"Turns out there was some kind of glitch with his phone and he didn't get any of my messages all summer. He wasn't ignoring me. In fact, he told me if he'd gotten them he would have called me immediately. Mom, is it crazy for me to think that we actually still have a chance to be together. I still love him so much," Sam professed.

"There's always hope, Sam. I know that Blaine will always love you to some extent. A love like the two of you shared doesn't just go away. My advice for you is to work out your own issues and when you can be at a point where you forgive yourself for everything that you did and not blame yourself for the things that happened to you; when you can learn to love yourself and be happy with yourself again, that's when you should go after Blaine and I guarantee you he will see the difference in you," Emma advised.

"I already told him I still love him," Sam confessed.

"That's great!" She smiled. "You should keep doing that. Just promise me that you won't rush it. You have both grown up this summer and I think you both learned a lot. It takes that kind of maturity to know when you can love fully and that's what you both deserve.

"I guess what the therapist challenged me to do today will start that," Sam recalled. "I need to accept the responsibility for what I said to the people I love. Even if I was in shock and didn't know I was saying it, those words wouldn't have left my mouth if I hadn't thought them already. I need to get Mary, Santana, and Sebastian each alone at some point and apologize to them the right way. I can do the same for Quinn and Blaine when I get to New York."

"Anyone else on that list?" Emma wondered if Sam was making any connections yet.

"I got to finally apologize to you in there. I always knew I wanted to I just wasn't sure why. I definitely need to apologize to Dad. I scared Tina so bad after the shooting and Lindsey too. I need to apologize to her," he said pulling his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Speaking of the devil . . . excuse me Mom . . . What's up, Lindsey?"

"Are you already at the school?" she asked.

"No, I'm just now leaving the therapist. I'm about to head that way. Why? What's up?"

"Can I bum a ride from you?" she requested. "Mom's car wouldn't start this morning. I called Lily and she had Puck come get it and check it out, but then Mom had to use mine to go to work and now I'm stuck at home with no ride. So please come get me"

He could see her smiling through the phone. "Of course, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you so much! See you then!" Lindsey hung up and Sam turned back to Emma.

"Lindsey needs a ride to the school so I'm going to go get her," Sam explained.

"Perfect time to begin that therapy homework," she grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks again, Mom," Sam gave her a hug and said, "I really am sorry for how much I scared you this summer. I never wanted to do that."

"I know Sam, I know."

Emma squeezed him back knowing he'd never disappear out of their lives like that again.

Sam drove up to Lindsey's house and saw her waiting out on the front porch. She ran to his truck and got in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you so much for picking me up. You are a total lifesaver," Lindsey leaned over the middle of the seat and kissed him on the cheek. "I brought you a present."

"Really? What is it?" Sam wondered as he backed out of her driveway and headed to McKinley.

"Well, honestly, it's something I should have already given you, but I keep forgetting, plus you weren't here for two months, but these are for you," Lindsey held out the plastic envelope for him to look into.

Sam looked over and smiled. "Our prom pictures," he couldn't help but laugh. "We do look like the top of a wedding cake."

Lindsey slapped him in the arm, but couldn't help but laugh with him. "That's not funny . . . and it wasn't funny that I had the same thought when I saw them. However, just because we might actually look like that didn't give Blaine the right to say what he did."

Sam stopped laughing. "You know that idea didn't come from him."

"I don't care that the British boy fed him the idea. Blaine was supposed to be my friend. My friends don't imply that I'm a boyfriend stealing slut," Lindsey and Sam had not talked about what happened during her prom night. "I sent him that picture saying _look how sexy your boyfriend is_ and my prom night ends with him asking me if I'm trying to have sex with you. That's exactly the memory I wanted to have of my prom, but at least I have these pictures that remind me that you were the best prom date I could ever ask for. I never thanked you for not taking his side that night."

"He was wrong," Sam admitted. "And I told him so. That was the night we broke up."

"Wait, what? You yelling about what he said about me is the reason you broke up?" Lindsey never wanted that to happen.

"It was one of many things we argued about that night, but yeah, you did come up," Sam remembered. "You know I never apologized to you for putting you through all of it. What was said about you, watching my freak outs, losing contact all summer. You've always been a consistent amazing friend to me and I haven't been that to you. I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am for that."

"Sam, you don't owe me an apology," Lindsey blushed.

"Yes, I do, Lindsey," Sam insisted. "I put all of you through more than I ever should and you stuck around and proved that you are a true friend. I have to let you know how much I appreciate that and that I promise I will work hard every day not to put you through something like that again."

Lindsey sat there for a minute. She knew he was doing this for a reason that probably had to do with his therapy but she didn't want to bring it up.

"Well thank you. I really appreciate it. You're worth waiting for, Sam. I'm just happy to see that you are doing so much better," she smiled.

"I'm happy you're going on this tour with me," he returned her smile. "I mean don't get me wrong, I am excited to hang out with Joe and Tyler, but having you on this tour I'll have someone to talk to if I feel like I'm getting overwhelmed again."

"Hey, Santana and Sebastian have already tagged me in. I'm ready to go," she winked.

Sam pulled into the parking lot at the high school and he and Lindsey walked inside. Heading into the auditorium they heard an argument between Tyler and Sebastian.

"That was a real dick move, Tyler!" Sebastian yelled from the auditorium. Sam and Lindsey saw him on the phone. "Nick, look you and Blake need to find Michael. He just ran out of here because Tyler just broke up with him and I tried to find him in the building but he's completely vanished.

"You just broke up with Michael?" Lindsey stormed onto the stage. "You kept that boy hooked to you all summer and now you break up with him."

"I would think that you of all people would know why I did it," Tyler defended himself. "Let's face it, we're leaving Lima. I'm doing him a favor. He can find someone to love that can be here for him. I'm going to be all over the country on this tour. That wouldn't be fair to him."

"If you were doing this to be fair to him then you should have let him go at the beginning of the summer not after he tried all summer long to show you how he felt," Lindsey declared.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Sam questioned.

"Sam," Joe spoke up. "You don't want to go there."

"Okay then," Sam accepted the warning. "Can we get to work then? I want to start with _More Friends_. Sebastian what are we doing about the extra strings we need?"

"You'll have three more hired band members to fill out the other parts. They each play multiple instruments so you'll meet them in New York. For now, I have tracks that can be used. You ready?" Sebastian asked.

Sam looked at his three friends on stage. "Are we ready?"

After a minute all three agreed and Sam walked up to the center microphone and then turned to see Lindsey sitting down behind the keyboard. He nodded at her to begin when she was ready.

_**(You Have More Friends Than You Know by Jeff Marx)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

The piano began to play softly. Sam thought back to his therapist's words about telling his friends how much they meant to him and apologizing for how he wronged them. He knew he would inwardly do that every night that he sang this song.

_**SAM: Mmm . . . We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear. But we're here to say who you are is okay. And you don't have to go through this on your own. You're not alone.**_

Michael sat under the bleachers trying to collect his thoughts and understand what just happened.

_**SAM: You have more friends than you know some who surround you some you are destined to meet. You'll have more love in your life don't let go, give it time. Take it slow. Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow. It's gonna be okay. You have more friends than you know.**_

__Sam looked up into the booth and locked eyes with Sebastian.

_**SAM: Be brave. Be strong. You are loved, you belong. Someday soon you will see you're exactly who you're supposed to be.**_

Rachel, Tina and Sunshine helped Blaine into the apartment and watched as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door. They were all worried about him.

_**SAM: And you don't have to go through this on your own. You're not alone.**_

Santana walked into the auditorium and sat down making Sam think about all the things he needed to apologize to her for.

_**SAM: You have more friends than you know. Some who surround you some you are destined to meet. You'll have more love in your life. Don't let go. Give it time. Take it slow.**_

__Santana stared back at Sam listening intently.

_**SAM: Those who love you the most may need more time to grow. It's gonna be okay. You have more friends than you know.**_

__Lindsey stared at Tyler as she played. When she caught his eyes she didn't break the contact.

_**SAM: Be who you are. Learn to forgive. It's not about who you love, but how you live.**_

__Michael's face fell into shadow and he looked up to see Blake and Nick walking towards him. The boys sat on either die of their friend and Blake put his arm around him and whispered into his ear.

_**SAM: You have more friends that you know. Some who surround you some you are destined to meet. You'll have more love in your life. Don't let go, give it time. Take it slow. Those who love you the most may need more time to grow.**_

Sam finished off the song thankful that Marley had allowed him to record it. It would be the perfect nightly reminder of how many people helped him get to this point in his life.

_**SAM: It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. You have more friends than you know. More friends than you know.**_

"How did that sound?" Sam asked Santana.

"That sounds more like you than ever. I love the new acoustic version. When you get actual strings instead of a track it's going to be amazing," she smiled.

"Okay, we're going to keep going then. Let's work on _Dashes_," Sam turned to the band and began discussing music while Santana walked up to the booth where Sebastian sat.

"It does sound better doesn't it?" he seemed so proud of Sam. "I fought him on it a little, but he knows arranging better than I do."

"Blaine broke up with Adam," Santana blurted out.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian was shocked and forgot everything he was getting ready to say.

"My words exactly," Santana stated. "Two reasons why I'm here. One, do we tell Sam or not? And two, Rachel threatened that bitchy British bastard that he would regret contacting Blaine ever again, but we know Rachel can't back that up. That's what she has us for. So we need a plan."

"Why the sudden end to the dream relationship of Blaine's?" Sebastian wondered.

"Well turns out that _Queer As Folk_ reject somehow high jacked Blaine's phone and deleted all of Sam's messages before he could read them. Blaine had no idea until he talked to Sam last night and Sam sent him the texts again. I guess British Barbie admitted he was guilty. So now what do we do? Do we tell Sam?" Santana asked.

Sebastian thought about it for a moment. "Selfishly, I want to say yes because it would be a damn good show, but we have to do what's best for Sam. He has two more therapy sessions this weekend before we leave and you and I both know he needs those. He's gotten so much better this week already. We both know that if we tell him, he will do everything in his power to get to Blaine and kill Adam and it will be too much too fast."

"It could be disaster," Santana agreed. "So what do we do?"

"We have to be the only two in Lima that know this so let's keep it that way. Call Rachel back and make sure they all know to keep it in New York. We'll tell Sam when we're on the way there Monday morning," Sebastian planned. "I'll get the ball rolling on the other end."

Santana pulled out her phone to call Rachel and Sebastian dialed a number on his as well.

"Hey Sebastian, what can I do for you?" Justin's voice rang through.

"Do you have all the paperwork ready to go for Blaine?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for him to get back to me. He said he wanted to talk to you first," Justin explained.

"Look, do me a favor and head over to his apartment with the contracts. Something has happened and he needs representation. Get him to sign it and then get him out of work tonight. He needs a night off to recover. I'll call him and convince him to sign," Sebastian insisted.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Sebastian could hear Mercedes' voice through the phone.

"Tell Mercedes she needs to go with you. Rachel can explain when you get there," Sebastian said.

"Okay, we're on our way," Justin agreed with concern in his voice before hanging up.

Sebastian looked over and saw Santana still talking to Rachel on the phone so he called Blaine hoping he would answer. It rang several times before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Sebastian, I'm really glad you called. I haven't talked to you in a long time, but now really isn't a great time," Blaine said and Sebastian could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Justin is on his way over and you are going to sign the paperwork and I don't want to hear another word out of you about it. How am I supposed to take care of you and make sure you're not taken advantage of if you don't let me?" he ordered.

"I completely forgot to call you," Blaine fell back on his bed. "Sebastian, things here aren't great."

"I know, but he can't go to the theatre as your representative and get you out of performing tonight so you can stay home and let the girls help you get over the MI6 wire-tapping wannabe so sign the damn papers," Sebastian demanded.

He heard nothing on the other end of the line and eventually got worried.

"Blaine?"

"Thank you," he heard Blaine whisper. "I haven't spoken to you all summer and you still come through for me. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Us not talking was my call. I was pissed at you. I was pissed at Sam and I just wanted to get away, but I'm over all that now and I love both of you and want you to be happy. You're in New York so I have to call in the B-Team led by Rachel while Santana and I watch out for Sam," Sebastian explained.

"I guess that makes you the A-Team," Blaine seemed to find it funny.

"Damn straight," Sebastian thought about the irony in the statement. "Or figuratively speaking."

Again, another pause, and Sebastian wasn't sure what to say next.

"Is he okay?" Blaine spoke softly. "Is the therapy working?"

"He's getting better every day, Blaine, which is the other reason I called you," Sebastian didn't know how to approach the issue so he figured being blunt was the best way. "We don't want Sam to know that you broke up with Adam until we're on the way to New York. I promise I will tell him for you so he knows before we get there, but he needs to finish this week of therapy sessions before having a glimmer of hope about the future. I mean, whether or not you two actually have a future together is irrelevant. If he hears this now that's where his mind will go because of how he still feels about you and we have to let him finish the therapy first. I really hope you understand that, Blaine."

"I do," he said and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "I honestly don't know what I feel right now besides betrayed. I think a couple of days to sort out my feelings would do me good as well."

"You're one of my best friends, Blaine, regardless of what all happened this summer. I want you to be happy, and when I get back to New York I'm going to make sure that Spice boy stays away from you," Sebastian promised.

They finished their conversation and so did Santana. The two watched as Sam finished his rehearsal. Sebastian turned everything off in the booth and the two headed down to meet the others.

"So are all you boys going to Sebastian's boy party tonight?" Santana wondered.

"Definitely," Joe smiled. "I think I've learned to party a little more hanging out with Tyler so I'm ready this time."

"That sounds interesting, church mouse," Santana smiled. "Lindsey are you coming over to my place?"

"Of course," she smiled and walked over putting her arm around Santana. "You boys aren't the only ones that can have a slumber party and have fun."

"It is not a slumber party," Tyler corrected her. "It's a drinking party. There is a difference."

"You need a ride home?" Sam asked Lindsey.

"I'll take her. Don't want to interrupt your guy night plans," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Sebastian, Tyler, Joe, I'll see you there. I just need to pick the kids up from glee practice and take them home for Mary and I'll be there," Sam told them.

"Aren't they practicing in the choir room?" Sebastian questioned knowing Sam had yet to go inside after the shooting.

"I'll wait in the hallway and text them that I'm there," Sam smiled as he turned and walked out of the auditorium. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Stevie and Stacy letting them know he was ready to go when they were finished.

He turned the corner onto the hallway where the choir room was located. The doors into the room were open. He could hear them singing _Don't Stop Believin'_ and he knew they were rehearsing for opening assembly. He slowly walked forward inching closer to the room. His heart raced and he felt like he could throw up at any moment but he kept walking closer.

The other five that came out of the auditorium stopped at the intersection of the hallway when they saw Sam walking that direction. They didn't say another word they just watched to see what would happen. Santana texted Mr. Schue and Finn.

_Santana: Sam almost to choir room door. He's trying. Fair warning._

__When Mr. Schue and Finn got the message the Journey song was finishing and Finn made a motion to the band to move on to the next song and the choir followed their lead.

_**(Light Up The World – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions, past and present)**_

Sam heard the opening chords to _Light Up the World _and he wondered who would be singing female lead. When he heard the voice it didn't make sense in his head.

_**SANTANA: Hey hey hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark. It's been tearing me apart never knowing what we are.**_

He walked the last few steps to stand in the door and he didn't see the new members of New Directions. It was the originals inside. The memory playing out in his head of them preparing for Nationals his sophomore year. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie in the wheelchair, Puck, Mike, Santana, Lauren, himself and . . . Kurt.

_**SANTANA: Hey hey hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool not it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.**_

__From the corner he saw Brittany move over to Artie. Seeing her made his eyes tear up.

_**ARTIE: Lay it all down.**_

_**BRITTANY: Got something to say.**_

_**ARTIE: Lay it all down.**_

_**BRITTANY: Throw your doubt away.**_

_**ARTIE: Do or die now.**_

_**BRITTANY: Step up to the plate.**_

_**Brittany/Artie: Blow the door wide open like up up and away.**_

__The group continued to sing the chorus, but Brittany made eye contact with him in the doorway. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Sam."

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"Because memories don't die especially the good ones," she slipped her arm around him pointed to the younger version of himself dancing between Kurt and Rachel. "Remember that guy? The carefree loves everyone version of Sam? He wants to come back and revisit the world."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"You think that part of you died in this room, Sam but it didn't. It's just been trapped because you're afraid," she kissed his cheek. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Life goes on. You didn't die. So start living again."

She grabbed his butt and pushed him forward causing him to take his first step into the choir room since March. He closed his eyes and opened them when it wasn't Finn's voice he heard. It was Blake's. He was back in the present.

_**BLAKE: Hey hey hey you and me turn it up 10,000 watts. Tell me why we gotta stop. I just wanna let it rock.**_

__Sam turned around to see the door empty. Brittany was just a memory, but she said exactly what he needed to hear.

_**NICK: Hey hey hey you and me keep on staring at the road like we don't know where to go. Step back, let me take control.**_

Sam watched as Stevie and Stacy stepped to the front.

_**STEVIE: Lay it all down.**_

_**STACY: Got something to say.**_

_**STEVIE: Lay it all down.**_

_**STACY: Throw your doubt away.**_

_**STEVIE: Do or die now.**_

_**STACY: Step up to the plate.**_

_**Stevie/Stacy: Blow the door wide open like up up and away.**_

__As the glee club danced the chorus, Sam felt himself taking more steps into the choir room. He looked over to where his Dad and Finn sat and saw an empty stool between them. He looked into the eyes of his friends dancing and singing. They were all smiling at him. Kitty winked at him. He took another step. Michael nodded, and another step into the room happened. Mia stopped dancing long enough to cover her heart with her hand and make eye contact with him. Two more steps closer to being in the room. Blake stepped out of the routine completely and hugged Sam.

"Welcome back," he said looking Sam in the eyes and walking him over so he could sit between the two teachers. Marley watched on with tears streaming down her face.

_**MARLEY: Lay it all down, got something to say; lay it all down; throw your doubt away; do or die now; step out to the plate; Blow the doors wide open like up, up and away.**_

As the song continued, Mr. Schue put his arm around his son and held him. Sam's body shook but he still managed to face his fear. They sat their together watching the end of the song.

Finn sent a text to Rachel.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Rachel sat on the sofa with Blaine. Tina sat in one chair, Mercedes in the other, and Sunshine had made her spot on the floor. They'd filled in Mercedes on what happened with Adam when she got the text. She got excited when she read it and showed it to Tina who teared up from reading it.

"What does it say, Rachel?" Blaine inquired.

"Sam finally walked back into the choir room. He hadn't been inside it since the shooting," Rachel explained.

"I thought he stayed and helped them prepare for nationals last year," Blaine turned to Mercedes. "You were there, right?"

"We did. Sam, Quinn, and I helped Finn while Mr. Schue was in the hospital, but we didn't rehearse in the choir room at all. Sam couldn't even walk on that hallway after the shooting," Mercedes told him.

"Okay that's it," Blaine seemed angry and stood up walking halfway across the room. "I'm sick of not knowing what happened. I'm sick of everyone trying to protect me and Sam by staying neutral when in fact that is not helping us at all. How am I ever going to be able to be around him, to help him, if I don't know what happened to him?"

"He's right," Tina nodded. "I'll tell you anything I know, Blaine."

"So will I," Sunshine added.

"What do you want to know?" Mercedes agreed as well.

"I want to know how Sam was able to hold everything together and get a glee club ready for Nationals, but turn around and have these emotional breakdowns that hurt people. I don't understand!"

"Okay, baby, I'll tell you what I know," Mercedes worried about it but knew it needed to happen. "But you better come back over here and sit down because this part of the story ain't sweet and you may find out more than you want to know."


	7. Chapter 7 - Nothing Without Love

CHAPTER 7 – NOTHING WITHOUT LOVE

"Yes, I want to know what happened," Blaine insisted. Mercedes and the other girls had just offered to tell him what they knew about Sam's condition, but warned him about knowing too much. "I need to know. He never would tell me and I know that there was a reason for that, but I still don't know what."

"Your boy was loopy," Sunshine put it out there. "There were times when I would talk to him and it would be sweet Sam that everyone loved. Other times it was angry Sam that everyone hated, and sometimes it was like he wasn't there at all."

"Finn became really good at distinguishing which version was about to show up and he and Blake were really the only ones that could calm angry Sam down or get zombie Sam to come back to life," Mercedes recalled.

"Not Sebastian?" Blaine had always assumed Sebastian was the one that got Sam through the that time when he couldn't be there. He was Sam's #2 behind him and he actually appreciated the fact Sebastian could be there for Sam when he couldn't.

"He and Sebastian weren't exactly talking at that point in time, you didn't know that?" Sunshine seemed surprised. "Why do you think Sebastian left town after graduation?"

"Sam and Sebastian weren't talking?" Blaine turned to Tina hoping she would explain.

"Do you remember how drained and sad Sebastian was when you got to Lima?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd been taking care of Sam so Emma could stay with Will," Blaine remembered.

"That's not the whole story," Tina looked to Rachel. The two appeared to have a conversation without talking.

"I'm going to call work and my understudy. I'll trade with her. She'll be thrilled to work a Friday night, and I'll take her Tuesday show. I need to be here," Rachel decided. "Blaine, before they tell you about Sebastian. I think you need to tell them what you told me about Sam and Dylan. It cleared things up for me and I think it will for them too."

"But Sam . . ." Blaine began.

"Sam is getting better, but he's not there yet. If he told you that he had something to tell us all when he gets here next week I'm willing to bet it's what you already know. Don't you think if the girls already know it we can all control our reactions and not do something to cause another reaction in him? He's scary when he has them," Rachel stated.

"You saw one?" Blaine didn't know Rachel had been around for one of his blow ups.

"The first one," she confessed. "I went back to Mr. Schue's with Sebastian, Santana, and Tina to help with Sam that very first night after the shooting." Rachel seemed to be remembering it in her head. She turned to Blaine. "Just trust me, Blaine, and tell them what you know about Dylan and Sam. Let me make my call and then I'll tell you about what happened with Sebastian."

Rachel walked into her bedroom to call and Blaine found the eyes of the three girls on him.

"So what is it, Blaine?" Tina questioned. "What do you know that we don't know?"

"There were two stalkers not one. Dylan wasn't the only one. There was another guy. I don't know much about him, but I'm guessing that was part of Dylan's plan all along," Blaine revealed.

"Two people wanted Sam dead?" Sunshine was baffled.

"I guess so," Blaine could never believe anyone would want Sam dead. "When we ran into Dylan back in January I never would have guessed he wanted to hurt Sam."

"Wait, you actually talked to this guy?" Mercedes was shocked.

"More than that," Blaine shut his eyes first. "Sam came home one day and told me that he and Santana had run into him in Central Park and they briefly spoke for a few minutes. He said Dylan thanked him for giving his life back to him. Then the next weekend when Sebastian and everyone was in town for Sam's album release party, the three of us were sitting at Central Perk drinking coffee and Dylan walked in the door."

**FLASHBACK – January 2014, New York City**

"So how many songs are you playing tonight?" Sebastian asked Sam as the three sat in the corner booth catching up with each other.

"The ten on the album and maybe I'll drag some of you guys on stage with me to do a few more," Sam sipped his coffee.

Blaine looked up and saw the tall blonde at the door staring at them.

"Sam," Blaine pointed to the door where Dylan stood looking at them. Sam turned and smiled at him and motioned for him to come and join them.

"What's up guys?" Dylan said sitting next to Sebastian.

"Not much man," Sam was his normal genuine self to the guy. "Twice in one week, you following me or something?"

"No," Dylan shook his head. "Just lucky I guess. I'm filling out job applications. Not the easiest thing to do when your resume consists of stripping, escorting, and various other not so pleasant jobs."

"I thought you were no longer in The City," Blaine questioned. "Didn't you leave soon after the trial started?"

"The trial wasn't much of a trial, but after I testified and Mrs. Smythe got complete control of the company, the police put me into witness protection for a year just making sure everything was legit, but after they saw it was a smooth transition they let me come home. So I went back to Kentucky and tried working a regular 9-5, but my family wasn't the greatest comfort after finding out what I'd been doing so right before Christmas I moved back here. I'm living in a hostel until I can find a job and actually afford to move somewhere."

"Man, trust me, I know how parents not accepting who you are can be difficult," Sam identified with Dylan's story. "I'm just proud to see that you're working hard to get back up on your feet again. That's really great. Are you applying here?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much applying everywhere I can. I'm just not going to go back to stripping or being a go-go boy or anything like that. I want to start a real career," Dylan had a plan and the three guys wanted to be supportive. After all, he'd protected Sam from Charles in Kentucky and did the right thing when confronted about Charles Smythe's evil plans and kept Sam and Sebastian from the same fate as Kurt.

"You know I might can help with that," Sebastian spoke up. "There are some openings in Smythe Industries that are entry level jobs, but they would be great starting points and my mom and I are nothing like my father. I could get you an appointment with personnel if you want."

"Are you serious?" Dylan's face had shock written all over it.

"Of course he is," Sam grinned. "That's the kind of man my brother from another mother is," Sam said wrapping his arm around Blaine and pulling him into his side. "I never would have made it without these two guys. If one of them says they will take care of you they mean it."

**PRESENT DAY**

"So you're telling me Sebastian got Sam's stalker a job?" Mercedes couldn't believe her ears.

"He didn't know he was his stalker then," Rachel rejoined them sitting back down on the sofa. "None of us did and we walked right by him all the time."

"What do you mean we did?" Mercedes inquired.

"Dylan was hired as the front desk receptionist at Five Star. He answered the phones in the lobby," Blaine divulged.

"How did I not know that?" Mercedes wondered.

"Because when we go in that building we don't talk to the receptionist. We know what floor we're going to and who we're going to see," Rachel had thought this as well trying to figure out her own guilt since Blaine told her. "Plus, I didn't remember what he looked like. I didn't even make the connection he worked there until Blaine told me.

"Would he have had access to Sam's schedule?" Tina's question came out of the blue. "Because if he did it makes what Sam said to Sebastian so much clearer."

"Oh dear," Rachel's eyes widened with the realization.

"What? What did he say?" Blaine asked.

"Did Sam get letters? The death threats you told me about, did they come as letters?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he got them here at the apartment and at his home in Lima," Blaine revealed.

"Sam got death threats?" Mercedes barely spoke the words. "This was completely premeditated?"

"Yeah, he knew someone was looking for him," Blaine said. "The FBI caught this guy. He was older, like 40-something, and they found all the stuff he used to write the death threats and when that happened we thought it was over. Sam went home to surprise Will for his birthday and see New Directions at Regionals and then he planned to come back to New York and be with me."

"Was that why Sam left New York to begin with or did he really have work?" Tina asked.

"He didn't want to be here and put us at risk and he didn't want to be in Lima and put them at risk so Ella worked her magic and all of a sudden he was out in LA where none of us would be in the line of fire."

"Did he still get threats when he was there?" Rachel went back to her original thought.

"Yeah, he did," Blaine realized.

"No wonder Sebastian got so upset," Rachel finally realized and Tina seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"Will someone please tell me what Sam said to Sebastian!?" Blaine yelled out.

Rachel decided she should be the one to tell the story. "It was the first time it happened, Blaine. No one knew yet that he could react like that. Everyone else at least knew that he wasn't in the right mind frame, but Sebastian thought everything Sam said was really how he felt."

**FLASHBACK – March 28, 2014, LIMA, OHIO**

"He's asleep," Santana said as she came out of Sam's bedroom in the Schuester apartment and sat next to Rachel on the sofa. Tina was in the kitchen making coffee and Sebastian sat on the chair next to the sofa.

"Did you see the news? Did you see who it was?" Sebastian's eyes already had tears in them.

"Sebastian, let's not think about that now. Right now, we're just taking care of Sam and letting him get some sleep so that we can take him back to see Mr. Schue," Santana reminded him.

"Do you think Mr. Schue will be okay?" Tina asked the question they all wondered but didn't want to ask. She carried the tray with the four coffee mugs in and sat in front of them.

"He has to be," Rachel shut her eyes. She honestly couldn't imagine her world without having her teacher there to call and ask for advice.

"He has to for Sam," Sebastian whispered. "He won't make it if Mr. Schue doesn't."

"No! Leave them alone! Don't hurt them!" they heard Sam screaming from the other room.

Sebastian jumped up and ran into the room. Sam sat up on his bed, his fingers pulling at his hair. Sebastian sat next to him and pulled his hands away from his head. Sam looked at him and anger covered his face.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Sam screamed surprising everyone in the room. "You're just like your father!"

Sam jumped off the bed and stood in the corner of his room shaking. Sebastian didn't move from his position on the bed. He was frozen in surprise.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"No thanks to you!" Sam screamed. "Were you telling him where I was the whole time? Did you feed him the information and have him follow me like your father did. I guess that you wanted to do the same thing to me your father did. We fucked once but that wasn't good enough for you, was it?"

"Sam that is uncalled for?" Rachel walked over and put her arms on Sebastian's shoulders giving him support. "Sebastian would never do something like that to you. He loves you."

"Oh, I know that! Everyone knows that. He's wanted in my pants since the day I let him move into my house. Always telling everyone I'm his brother and claiming that's what he wants when he knows deep down inside if he had the chance to take Blaine's place he would," Sam's glazed over eyes glared at Sebastian. "You've been in lust for me this whole time and you thought the threesome last year at Spring Break would get it out of your system, but it didn't. You want more, but instead of being a man and asking for it you just date a mini version of me. How many times have you had sex with him pretending it was me?"

Sebastian ran out of the room and out of the apartment to his own. Tina was about to follow him but Santana yelled at her to wait.

"Look at Sam," she had been studying him the whole time too surprised to say anything to him. She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him but his eyes never shifted focus. They were dilated. She called out his name and all three girls noticed there was no reponse. She snapped her fingers in front of him, but still no response. She turned to the other two. "I don't think he's awake."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"I don't think he has any idea where he is," she turned back to him and stared for a moment before slapping him. The three girls watched as Sam's body shook and Sam looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Santana, how did I get here?" he wondered.

"Tina, go check on Sebastian and call Nick. Tell him to get over here and take care of his boyfriend. Rachel, call Finn. Tell him something is wrong with Sam and we're bringing him back. He needs to see a doctor," Santana ordered.

The girls walked out of the room and the last thing they heard Sam say was, "How did I get here? What's wrong with Sebastian?"

**PRESENT DAY – LIMA, OHIO**

Sebastian had just changed clothes for his party. Nick was in the shower which gave him a few minutes to call in the order for pizza so it would be there before all their friends showed up. While he was speaking to them, someone knocked at the door. He walked over and opened it. Sam walked in and waited for him to get off the phone.

When Sebastian hung up, he smiled at Sam. "You have had a breakthrough day, haven't you? I have to say I was proud of you when you walked into the choir room."

"I was scared to death. I didn't want to have another episode. I had the bad flashes but I started having good ones too and the good ones won out."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't have another freak out as well. That would have been rough," Sebastian's smiled weakened. "Nick's in the shower. You're kind of early. I'm not expecting anyone for probably an hour."

"I know," Sam pointed to the sofa. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

Sebastian wasn't sure what was going on, but he moved to sit down with Sam.

"I know that you know I've been going to therapy sessions all week, and they've really been helping. Today the therapist helped me see that even if I didn't always have control over my actions after the shooting, I have to understand that I'm still responsible for what happened," Sam uncomfortably shifted in his seat. "I hurt a lot of people and they're all people that I love. They're all people that I would die for."

"Sam, you almost did die for us. I think that trumps everything," Sebastian declared.

"No it doesn't. It doesn't forgive me for the things I said about you. It definitely doesn't give me the right to compare you to your father, and the worst part is the horrible things I said about you and Nick," Sam proclaimed.

Inside Sebastian's bedroom, Nick had come out of the shower. He had begun to dress when he heard his name. He continued to dress as he listened.

"Sam, we don't have to talk about this. What's in the past is in the past," Sebastian insisted.

"No, Sebastian, I need to do this," Sam pleaded. "I need to apologize for what I said to you because I can't stand the fact that I hurt you as bad as I did and that it sent you out of the country and away from Nick. That was all my fault and I need to take responsibility for it."

Nick couldn't believe his ears. He sat down on the bed so he could listen. He didn't want to interrupt them but he wanted to know what happened.

Sam continued.

"When Santana told me what I said to you I was so ashamed. I knew how badly it hurt you and I knew there was no way I could take it back," Sam's eyes already began to tear as did Sebastian's. "I hated myself for having those thoughts about you, but I can't deny that I had them. I just never had them all at one time, and for them all to come out the way they did I just hope you know that I would have never said those things to you ever."

"I know that, Sam, it just hurt to know that you had thought them," Sebastian confessed to him for the first time. "When your doctor explained to us what was happening I was so relieved at first. I realized that you weren't talking directly to me that you were in some kind of trance or something, but then knowing that the things you said had to be in your mind already scared me and hurt because I can't imagine why you would ever think that I would do anything to hurt you."

"I don't even know where that came from. When Dylan walked through that door with the gun I had a lot of thoughts race through my head. All the times we talked, you giving him a job, knowing immediately how he always knew where I was, so yeah, I guess at some point I did have a thought asking myself if you knew and I am so sorry for that, Sebastian. I wasn't in my right mind, and I can look you in the eye now and tell you with all sincerity that I do not think that you would ever do anything like that to me," he took Sebastian's hand and squeezed it. "You are nothing like your father. You are the exact opposite of him. You are good, and loyal, and I would trust you with my life."

Sebastian pulled his hand away from Sam and couldn't look him in the eye.

"You give me too much credit, Sam," Sebastian pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Part of the reason I left town isn't because of how upset I was by what you said, but because I knew some of it was true. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but the things you said about me being in love or lust with you hit closer to home than I ever cared to admit."

"I always knew that, Sebastian, you should know that. I saw the way you looked at me. I knew how you felt. I think I figured it out around the costume birthday party for Blaine where you and Nick tried to get us to have a foursome with you. I knew that wasn't all Nick's idea," Sam acknowledged. "I'm fairly certain if we'd done that neither of our relationships would have made it, and I'm not going to sit here and act like I haven't ever had those thoughts about you. I have. So has Blaine. I'm sure if we talked to Nick he would say yes too, but the important thing isn't that we had the feelings once, but that we respected each other and our relationships not to go there."

"Except for spring break," Nick mentioned as he walked out of Sebastian's room dressed. He climbed up and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Sebastian. "But we all went crazy on that trip. Sam's right though, Sebastian. I knew there was something going on with you and Sam. I always waited for it to happen, but it never did, and I'm pretty sure that's because you love me more."

He leaned over and shared a sweet kiss with Sebastian.

"Which brings me to the third thing I said, and Nick I'm glad you're here because I owe you an apology as well," Sam continued. "Saying that the only reason you dated Nick was because he was your chance to date me was so wrong on so many levels and I'm so sorry to both of you for ever suggesting that what you two have isn't real. I'm envious of your relationship. You love each other so much, and I'm embarrassed that I ever said that. I do hope that you both will forgive me for saying any of it."

"I don't mind being called the mini-version of you, Sam. I consider it a compliment," Nick said. "But in this instance, I appreciate the apology and appreciate you for being man enough to admit you're wrong."

"Sebastian?" Sam turned his eyes to his best friend.

"I've been wondering when would be the right time to tell both of you this, but this has to be it. I can't think of a more appropriate time," Sebastian began. He took Nick's hand in his and interlaced their fingers together. "I went to Paris because I needed to be away from both of you. When Sam said the things that he did I began to question my feelings. I became more unsure of myself than I'd ever been. I blamed myself for giving Dylan access to you, and I had to accept the fact that there was no way I could have known. I was trying to do the right thing. That made me understand that your comment about me being like my father was wrong. He never would have helped out anyone, and I will never be that person. So then, I had to question how I felt about both of you."

Sebastian turned his attention to Nick. "Nicky, being completely honest with you, the first time we dated I was doing exactly what Sam accused me of. You reminded me so much of him that I thought I could live out that fantasy with you. When our plan for the foursome didn't work and I became distant with you, I think you figured it out and that's one of the main reasons we broke up," Sebastian pulled him off the arm of the sofa and down into his lap so he could put his arms around him. "But the night I got put in the hospital and I woke up and saw you standing over me, it was you I fell in love with. When we were on the top of that Ferris wheel in Chicago it was you that I was in love with." He turned to Sam. "As weird as this will sound, when things happened between us at spring break that year, I had a great time. It was a lot of fun and super sexy, but when we all laid down to go to sleep I realized that I was having fun with friends. It was sex not love. That's why after you and Blaine fell asleep I left and I went back to Nicky. That was the night I realized you weren't my fantasy at all. It's always been Nicky. Those feelings for you were long gone when you snapped at me and said them, and they all came back and confused me all over again, but being alone in Paris gave me the chance to re-evaluate. Nicky is my boyfriend, my soul mate. Sam, you really are my brother and it's not something I just say. I mean it. I flirt and joke around sometimes but that's just me."

"I know that," Sam started to allow his smile to return. "And that's how I think of you too. I don't mind the flirting. Hell, I throw it back at you sometimes. Nick even gets it from me too. But you'll always be my brother from another mother. My love, my soul mate, well, I don't think there's any question about who that is."

Sebastian smiled. He never knew how much he needed to hear the apology from Sam, and now that he had it he felt as if their relationship could go back to the way it had always been. He knew what his mission was now. Operation BLAM REUNITED had officially begun.

**NEW YORK CITY**

After telling Blaine what Sam had said to Sebastian, they filled him in on what he'd said to Santana and Quinn. He sat there in shock.

"I owe Quinn a huge apology," he realized.

"No kidding," Tina shook her head. "I really don't see how you didn't know that."

"It explains why she stayed in their apartment," Blaine tried to fathom the revelation.

"You really thought she was staying there because of Sam?" Rachel questioned.

"Well that's the story I'd been led to believe," Blaine was angry with himself. "I'm such an idiot."

"Who told you that story?" Mercedes asked.

"Adam," Sunshine rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe I didn't see through his little act."

"We need wine," Rachel determined and got up to fetch a bottle and glasses.

"I'll help," Tina offered.

After the girls headed into the kitchen, Blaine turned to the other two.

"So after the freakouts stopped, Sam stayed in Lima until Will came home from the hospital then he came back to New York to see me. He was here for almost a week, saw me in _The Newsies_ the next time I got to be the lead, but then he got a phone call and he said he had to go back to Lima. What was that all about?"

"That phone call was from me," Mercedes realized. "Finn needed help and I was the only one not really working at the time or in school so I stayed in Lima. Mia had just lost two of her best friends and it didn't feel right leaving her anyway. But when the kids started talking about not going to Nationals. I knew we had to call in the big guns."

"Sam? He convinced them to go?" Blaine assumed.

"We were all in the auditorium with Finn, Mercedes, and Coach Bieste who was acting as our sponsor while Mr. Schuester was recovering. Sebastian and I had just presented our case about why we shouldn't go when Sam walked in and insisted that not going to Nationals would be the worst thing we could do," Sunshine smiled as she recalled the moment. "He was the Sam we remembered. Happy, excited, full of energy and positivity. He told us that the best way we could remember Shanna and Aylin and make Mr. Schuester feel better was to prepare for Nationals and do our absolute best."

"Was that when he pulled out the Nationals letter?" Rachel asked as she started to pour the wine.

"Yes," Mercedes smiled. "He told them that the national organizational committee had determined that since Nationals would be in Los Angeles that each glee club's show had to be all music from the same movie. Basically try to recreate it. That's when he promised to stay in Lima, help Blake with the concept, and go with them to Nationals."

Sunshine continued the story. "He gave us homework, AKA Mr. Schuester's lesson of the week, and told us to work together and come up with a movie that would honor the girls' memories."

**FLASHBACK – Mid April, LIMA, OHIO**

"So does anyone have an idea they want to present?" Finn asked the glee club at rehearsal.

It was the day after Sam's challenge and he was curious what would happen. He sat next to Blake. The two boys had spent the majority of the previous night trying to come up with a concept but couldn't find one that had five musical numbers they really liked. Both of them hoped someone else would have an idea.

"Actually, Finn, the girls came over to our house and we worked on something last night," Mercedes stood with Mia. She turned to her sister. "Tell him the idea."

"Shanna and Aylin had a movie that they loved. It's sort of a musical and they literally could recite full sections from the movie," Mia began. "Jessie and I were talking and we got to thinking that it would be a great way to honor them if we did songs from their favorite movie."

"Our one worry was that it might be really overdone. I mean it's a popular movie for kids like us," Jessie stood up next to her. "So we called the other girls over to discuss it. We knew we'd need their help before asking the boys to agree to it."

"We all loved the idea," Lindsey joined them. "We worked up one number to show you so you could see how it would be done."

"It would be like Regionals last year; all a capella. That's something that's never been done at Nationals," Sunshine stated. "It could be an edge for us."

"But it could be seen as way over the limit of songs. We'd have to stretch the rules," Lily warned him. "It could cost us."

"But then that's when we have to decide what's more important," Marley added. "Winning or honoring our friends?"

Finn thought about it for a moment and then turned to Sam and saw his brain working through the idea. He had his notebook in hand and chewed on his pen. He was already in deep thought.

"Why don't you show us what you're talking about and we'll judge for ourselves," Finn decided.

He and Mercedes both took a seat next to Sam and the girls moved to stand on the floor in front of the stage where all the boys could see them.

_**(Pool Mashup: Just the Way You Are/Just a Dream – from the Pitch Perfect Soundtrack)**_

_**(Performed by Lily Mae Arnett, Lindsey Black, Sunshine Corazon, Mia Jones, Sugar Motta, Jessie Reed, Marley Rose, and Kitty Wilde)**_

When the girls began with the first few pitches all the boys and the alumni knew exactly what movie they girls suggested. They'd all watched it a million times on YouTube.

_**SUNSHINE: Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day.**_

__Finn looked over to see Sam writing things down and Blake whispering ideas to him. They were scheming already.

_**LINDSEY: (I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin' bout me)**_

_**SUNSHINE: I know, I know**_

_**LINDSEY: (Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be)**_

_**SUNSHINE: when I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**LINDSEY: (Open my eyes, yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**_

_**SUNSHINE: It's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see, but every time she asks me do I look ok**_

_**LINDSEY: (It's only just a dream)**_

_**SUNSHINE: I say.**_

Mia joined in to harmonize with Sunshine while Kitty harmonized with Lindsey.

_**Sunshine/Mia: When I see your face**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: (So I travelled back down that road. Will she come back, no one knows)**_

_**Sunshine/Mia: Not a thing that I would change.**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: (I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream)**_

_**Sunshine/Mia: Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: (It was only just a dream)**_

__The alumni all turned around when they heard the boys behind them create the percussion beats that added to the girls' performance. It was their way of telling them they loved the idea.

_**Sunshine/Mia: When I see your face**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: (So I travelled back down that road. Will she come back, no one knows)**_

_**Sunshine/Mia: Not a thing that I would change.**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: (I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream)**_

_**Sunshine/Mia: Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: (It was only just a dream)**_

_**ALL: When I see your face.**_

Finn stood back up and motioned for the girls to have a seat. "I'm not the one you have to convince. Sunshine, do you want to do the music from _Pitch Perfect_?"

"I do," she smiled. "For Shanna and Aylin, I do."

"Lindsey?" Finn turned to her.

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Sebastian?" Finn questioned.

"I've been known to bend a few rules in my time. Let's do it," he agreed.

"Blake?"

Blake looked up at him smiling. "If you only knew just the ideas Sam and I have for _The Cup Song_ . . . yeah I'm totally in."

**PRESENT DAY – NEW YORK CITY**

"I remember when Finn told me they were doing _Pitch Perfect_. I was worried that it would be overdone, but when he told me why they'd chosen it, well, sentimentality seemed to be a better reason than any other," Rachel stated.

"Plus, Blake and Sam came up with a great show concept that we were sure everyone would love so much they wouldn't care about some small details," Sunshine added.

"So was Sam always okay or did he have other episodes?" Blaine asked while drinking his wine.

"There was one that was pretty bad," Mercedes remembered. "We were working on how we would do the Riff-Off section. It was just Sam and I that day. Finn was taking a test for one of his classes. Things were fine for a while, but then something happened and it caused another episode."

**FLASHBACK – MID APRIL, MCKINLEY HIGH**

"Alright, in order for this to work, those creating the rhythm section have to be on the whole time. You can't miss a transition, and soloists it's up to you to make those transitions happen. The only way we can actually do this is if it doesn't sound accidental," Sam announced to them all.

"If we get the singing down we'll add the choreography but don't be afraid to shake your money makers and let us see what you've got," Mercedes looked at the group that had formed a semicircle on the stage. "Tyler, Joe, get us started."

_**(The Riff-Off – from the Pitch Perfect Soundtrack)**_

_**(Performed by the 2013-14 New Directions)**_

_**TYLER: Oh, Mickey, you're so fine**_

_**Tyler/Joe: You're so fine you blow my mind.**_

_**All boys: Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey. Oh Mickey, you're so fine**_

__Lindsey pushed Tyler and Joe out of the way.

_**LINDSEY: You're so fine and you're mine. I'll be yours **_(Artie began a bass line) _**till the end of time. Cause you make me feel **_(the girls all created a 1940's harmony vibe behind her) _**You make me feel so shiny and new. **_(Lily began to wail ad libs behind Lindsey's lead). _**Like a virgin touched for the very first time. Like . . .**_

Kitty walked to the center with Sunshine and Sugar as her back up.

_**KITTY: Like the one in me that's ok. Let's see how you do it.**_

_**Kitty/Sunshine: Put up your dukes**_

_**ALL 3: Let's get down to it.**_

__Nick, Jake, and Jacob backed them up with a rhythm section.

_**KITTY: Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot, fire away.**_

Sugar and Lily transitioned into the lead.

_**SUGAR: Na na na come on; Na na na na na, come on, come on, come on.**_

__The rest of the girls formed a line behind them and backed them up dancing independently.

_**LILY: Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me. Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex . . .**_

The boys switched places with the girls. Sebastian took the lead but all the boys harmonized.

_**SEBASTIAN: Sex baby, let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex.**_

_**ARTIE: Alright **_

_**SEBASTIAN: Let's talk about sex**_

_**ARTIE: A little bit, a little bit**_

_**ALL BOYS: Let's talk about sex, baby . . .**_

__Marley Rose walked towards center stage. Blake began walking towards her from the other side. Sunshine added the harmony for Marley.

_**MARLEY: Baby, all through the night, I'll make love to you like you want me too, and I**_

_**BLAKE: And I guess it's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me.**_

__The boys took over the stage.

_**BLAKE: I know I can't help myself. You're all in the world to me.**_

Michael and Nick harmonized with him.

_**ALL 3: It feels like the first time. It feels like the very first time. It feels like the first time.**_

__The group parted as they all together created a completely different rhythm than all the previous songs. Jessie pranced through the center ready to take over the lead duties as the others formed the traditional New Directions pyramid behind her.

_**JESSIE: It's going down, fade to Blackstreet. The homeys got abby collar creations funk like acne. No doubt I put it down never slouch as long as my credit could vouch a dog couldn't catch me, straight up. Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves attracting honeys like a magnet giving them eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavor with homeys Blackstreet and Teddy, the original rumpshakers.**_

__Mia moved to the lead.

_**MIA: Shorty get down, good Lord, baby got them up open all over town. Strictly biz she don't play around cover much ground got game by the pound. Getting paid is her forte each and every day true player way. I can't get her outta my mind. I think about the girl all the time.**_

__The team made a straight line against the front of the stage.

_**Jessie/Mia: I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up. Baby I like the way you work it, no diggity, I got to bag it up**_

__Everyone freestyled as they sang the final chorus.

_**JESSIE: We out.**_

Sam and Mercedes applauded.

"You guys perform like that at Nationals and you'll have the judges eating out of your hands," Mercedes complimented them.

"She's right! That's a great start," Sam determined. "Let's set up for The Cup Song."

Joe walked off stage with Blake and they carried a long table back onto the stage. Sugar walked on the opposite way with a stack of red solo cups. As she entered she tripped and the cups went flying across the stage and landed making loud, echoing blasts against the concrete stage floor. Everyone jumped when they heard a blood-curdling scream from the floor of the auditorium. They turned to see Mercedes rushing towards Sam. He fell to the floor and cowered into the corner trying to shield himself from something. Mercedes tried to help him, but Sam pushed her away and she hit her head on the corner of a chair.

"Mercedes!" Mia screamed out and ran to her. She checked on Mercedes who told her she was fine. She turned to see Sam trying to dig himself further into the corner. "Someone help him!"

Blake turned to Sebastian. "You're the only one that knows what to do. Help him!"

Sebastian was in fear of something and Blake had no idea what it was. He couldn't believe it when Sebastian ran backstage in the opposite direction of Sam. Nick ran after him. Sam screamed out again.

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt him!"

Blake knew Sam was having a flashback of some kind and ran to him. He held him still and tried to talk to him and break him free of his vision. Sam fought against him, but Blake was the one person who could match Sam move for move, muscle for muscle.

Like everyone else, Kitty watched in horror as her friend screamed for his life not realizing he was perfectly safe. She looked down on the ground focusing on the cups and had a realization.

"Gunshots," Kitty realized. Jessie and Jacob turned to her at those words. "When Sugar dropped the cups it echoed and sounded like gunshots in his head."

The others had no clue how Kitty would make this connection but she ran to Sam, grabbed his head between her hands and made him look her in the eyes. "It's not real, Sam. You're here with me and Blake and you are safe. The gun shots were not real. You are safe, Sam," she took his hand in hers. "Squeeze my hand when you know I'm telling the truth."

Kitty did not break eye contact with him until he squeezed her hand. She turned to Blake.

"Go get Mrs. Schuester. Tell her Sam needs her," she turned to Mercedes. "Since Sebastian ran off will you call someone that can tell me what to do next. I don't know where to go from here."

Mercedes got on her phone and dialed the first person she knew could help. She handed the phone to Kitty. "It's Quinn."

"Quinn," she said taking the phone. "Sam just had one of his episodes. I think he's awake now. What do I do next?"

**PRESENT DAY – LIMA, OHIO**

Sam sat in Blaine's room at the apartment. He hadn't stayed there in months but it still looked exactly the same. Sebastian made sure of that. Even when his and Nick's friends stayed over he made sure none of Blaine's stuff was messed with or out of place.

"Sam?" Blake's voice came from the door. "Are you there?"

At first Sam turned around thinking Blake didn't know if he was in the room, but after seeing Blake's face he knew he meant something more severe than that.

"I'm not having one of my episodes if that's what you're worried about. I was just sitting in here thinking," Sam revealed. "It's been a really long time since I've been in this room."

"Well all the guys are here. Sebastian is ready to get started and if you want pizza you better get in here before Jacob and Jake eat it all," Blake smiled.

"Sebastian has good intentions, but has there ever been one of these guy parties that hasn't gone crazy?" Sam asked Blaine standing up.

"That's what makes Sebastian parties fun. You never know what's going to happen," Blake said putting his arm around Sam and dragging him back into the living room. Sebastian handed Sam a beer and told the boys to sit in a circle.

"Alright," he stood holding his beer in the air like a torch to get attention. "In honor of this being the last Sebastian Smythe New Directions Guys' Party I feel that it is only fair and right that each person provide the group with one last confession, and it just so happens that I have 10 questions on my phone and each of us has to answer one. Are we ready?"

"Do we have a choice?" Jake questioned. He seemed to be the most nervous about what was about to happen.

"Ah, don't worry Jake, Sebastian likes to scare you but it is completely harmless," Nick grinned. "Well that's a lie," he drank the rest of his beer and got up to get another. "It's as scandalous as hell but that's what makes it fun."

"Well if you think it is so much fun then why don't you go first," Jake prodded.

"Yeah, Nicky, why don't you go first?" Sebastian grinned. "Pick a number between 1-10."

Nick pulled another beer out of the refrigerator and sat back on the sofa next to Sebastian. "Sure, I'll go first. I'm not a pussy like Jake. I'll pick #8."

Jake gave him a typical _go to hell_ look while Sebastian read the question to himself before reading it aloud. "Are you happy with the current state of your love life? If not, what would you change?"

Nick smiled across to Jake who was obviously pissed that he'd gotten such an easy question.

"Not a damn thing," Nick leaned over and kissed Sebastian. "Everything is perfect."

"Really? That's your hard hitting questions, Sebastian? That's ridiculously easy," Jake rolled his eyes. "I'll go next . . . #2."

Nick looked over Sebastian's shoulder at the questions and started laughing as he read. Sebastian tried not to smile as he turned to Jake and asked, "If you had to save the life of someone you love by having sex with someone in this room who would you pick and why?"

Jake's face was stunned. He stared at the happy couple. "I really hate both of you right now."

"Still doesn't keep you from answering the question, Jake," Blake didn't try to hold back his laughter as he picked up another piece of pizza and ate it.

"It's just a game, Jake, just pick someone," Sam tried to ease the situation.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one with the gun to your head," Jake froze as soon as he said it. The whole room went quiet. Jake turned to Sam shaking his head trying to come up with the words to say he didn't mean that."

"No, you have one of our dicks instead," Michael made it his job to diffuse the situation. He put his arm around Sam as he made the statement and Sam finally took a breath calming down. "So which one do you want lil' Puck? There's some prime meat in this room."

Sam turned to Michael and the younger boy just winked at him and squeezed his shoulder before turning his attention back to Jake.

"Fine," Jake thought about it. "I guess I'd pick Jacob because at least I know it would be as awkward for him as it would be for me. The rest of you would enjoy it too much."

Blake chose not to say anything. Joe, on the other hand, did. "Speak for yourself, kid. I don't swing with the sausage either."

"Didn't Sebastian swing on your sausage once?" Jake raised an eye brow at the older boy.

"Hey, that's uncalled for and old news," Sebastian didn't want to bring that issue up again.

"And don't act like you haven't checked me out in the gym showers. I've seen you looking," Joe stared across at Jake.

"Well it's kind of hard not to, Joe," Jacob laughed. "You've got a freaking elephant trunk in your pants."

Everyone laughed and Jacob, proud of himself for calming the situation, picked #7.

"What is the craziest sexual experience you've had?" Sebastian read.

"This answer is not going to be interesting at all," Jacob's face flushed in embarrassment. "Let's see, I guess the craziest is masturbating in the locker room shower. Mia and I aren't doing that yet. She wants to wait and I'm not going to rush her."

"That's admirable, dude," Tyler nodded and held his beer bottle down for Jacob to clink it with his Coca-cola.

"Don't sweat it, Jacob. Trust me, sex only messes up a relationship," Michael said surprising everyone, but Tyler knew it was a dig at him.

"I'll go next," Blake volunteered wanting to get the spotlight off of Michael and Tyler's drama. "I'll take #9."

Sebastian looked across at Blake shaking his head and smiling ear to ear. "Even I feel bad for you having to answer this."

"Just hit me with it. I'm ready," Blake declared.

"Okay," Sebastian smirked. "Who in this circle have you had any type of sex with and if you had to which one would you pick to do it with again?"

Blake's lips pursed and his eyes closed.

"I told you I felt bad about this one," Sebastian reminded him.

"Thanks for the concern, Sebastian," Blake was now blushing all over his body. "I cannot believe this question. Okay, Nick and I jerked off together when we were younger. Sam and I have made out and I gave him a handjob at Spring Break last year, and then I think everyone knows how far Mikey and I have gone," Blake's gaze crossed the room to where his best friend sat and their eyes connected. Both boys seemed to have memories of their relationship flashing through their heads.

"And which of those three would you choose?" Joe asked him.

"Mikey," Blake said without giving a reason. Sebastian was about to insist on knowing why but his eye caught Sam's and he was shaking his head not to do it. That nonverbal agreement stood and Sebastian moved on.

"Who's next?" Sebastian questioned.

"#5," Tyler spoke up.

"What celebrity would you fuck at the drop of a hat?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmmm, well present company excluded, of course," Tyler said nodding to Sam causing him to smile and laugh. "For a female it would have to be Emma Watson and for a guy probably Channing Tatum, though Cooper was definitely just as hot as Channing in that movie. He could be my daddy any day."

Not everyone in the circle knew that was a dig at Michael. Joe, Jacob, and Jake had no clue. But the rest couldn't believe that Tyler would go to that place with Michael. Before anyone could speak up, Michael chose #10.

Sebastian knew this question wouldn't help.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done to get sex?" Sebastian asked.

Michael stood and smiled. "That's easy, the thing I'm most embarrassed about is that I ended a relationship with someone I knew loved me for someone who acted like he did." He didn't break eye contact with Tyler for nearly a minute. Noone else in the room moved an inch. Finally, Michael turned to Sebastian. "May I use your restroom?"

Sebastian just nodded. Everyone kept quiet. Blake started to get up and follow him but Sam pulled him back down. "Not you. Not for this," he warned. He turned to Nick and nodded towards the bedroom. Nick rolled his eyes knowing he was the one that needed to go. He chugged the rest of his beer and then headed in to check on Michael.

"Should we keep going?" Joe wondered. "I'll pick #4."

"Ouch," Sebastian said to himself then turned to Joe. "Have you ever cheated on a significant other?"

"I think everyone already knows that answer," Joe's eyes turned to Jacob. "I haven't slept with anyone so not that kind of cheating, but everyone knows that I kissed Kallie before I broke up with Mia. I really screwed that up."

"No offense, dude, but I'm really glad you did," Jacob smiled.

"You were better for her anyway," Joe seemed sad. Sam picked up on it.

"Do you ever hear from Kallie? She and I used to Facebook each other, but I've lost touch with her. How is she?" Sam wondered.

"The last time I talked to her was graduation. She called to congratulate me," Joe informed them. "She hates it over there. She basically lives alone kind of the way Blaine lived here with his parents never around. Her 18th birthday is at the end of September so I guess I'll try to call her then."

Jake took Sebastian's phone out of his hand. "It's your turn Mr. Mastermind. Pick a number."

"You think you're going to stump me with a question?" Sebastian laughed. "#6."

Jake laughed. "Who here has the best cock?"

"Well I have seen everyone in here at some point so I can say I'm an expert," Sebastian laughed. "So in my expert opinion I have to say Joe," he turned to the most innocent guy in the room. "I don't mean to embarrass you by saying that Joe, it's just you have a porno cock and it's a shame it's never been used."

"Thanks, I think," Joe felt weird but for some reason he started to laugh anyway.

"That leaves Sam," Jacob looked over at his friend. "I believe the numbers left are one and three."

"Three," Sam said confidently.

Sebastian took his phone back from Jake and saw the question. He knew the answer before Sam knew the question.

"Love or money, which one is more important to you?" he asked Sam.

"Love by far is more important. I would give up everything I've gotten this year to have Blaine back. Trust me; I can buy any physical item you want. I don't have to worry about money, but it means nothing if you can't share it with the person you love," Sam spoke the truth.

**PRESENT DAY – NEW YORK CITY**

"Can I ask you a really private question that I probably have no business asking you?" Tina asked.

"If it's that private why do you want an answer?" Blaine answered with his own question.

"When I went back to Lima to help Sam and switch places with Mercedes so she could come back to New York for the Motown show, he and I had a lot of conversations. A lot of them had to do with you, and now after hearing things I didn't know about him from you and Rachel let's just say I have a theory," Tina insisted.

He took the wine bottle and poured more into his glass. "Fine. Ask away."

"When was the last time you and Sam were . . . you know, together?" Tina questioned as she raised an eye brow at her friend.

The other three girls sat quietly trying not to make eye contact with Blaine knowing his cheeks were scarlet with embarrassment.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blaine scoffed.

"There is not a single one of us in this room that didn't know how physically into each other you two were. You loved each other on every level. Are you telling me that you didn't notice that part of your relationship changing?"

"I noticed. Trust me, I noticed," Blaine remembered.

"So did he," Tina revealed. "When we were on the plane heading to LA for Nationals he and I sat next to each other. He told me that something happened and that he didn't think you would ever see him the same way again. He said you were scared to touch him. I thought he was crazy because I know you and how much you like touching him, but after hearing these stories . . . Blaine, did something happen?"

The room was quiet as everyone waited to see if he would answer.

"Things were fine one night and the next nothing was the same," Blaine generalized.

"What was different?" Sunshine asked not thinking how awkward the answer could be.

"Well, Sunshine," Blaine decided to use his embarrassment and share it with the girls. "The first night he was in charge and the second night I was."

"It was the first time you . . . you know," Mercedes wasn't sure how to word it.

"No, not at all," Blaine appreciated that he wasn't the most embarrassed in the room anymore. "We shared everything if you can understand what I'm implying."

"So what happened?" Tina inquired.

"We were in the middle of things and I went to do something we'd done together a hundred times and he freaked out. He pushed me off the bed and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him so I couldn't get in there," Blaine explained.

"And that happened the week he came back in April?" Rachel questioned. "But you two looked like the perfect couple that entire week."

"Everything else did feel fine, but that night I sat on the end of the bed for two hours waiting for him to come out of the bathroom," Blaine seemed to be reliving the memories. "When he came out he climbed back in bed. He wasn't crying but I knew he had been. He begged me to hold him so I climbed in bed and did just that. We never talked about it and two days later he headed back to Lima to go to Nationals. The next time we were together we argued every day which eventually led to the fight that broke us up."

"Maybe you should have talked about what happened," Mercedes said what everyone was thinking.

"Don't you think I know that, Mercedes? There was obviously something wrong with us and the relationship for it to get that bad," Blaine sounded frazzled. "But even when other things got between us we were always on the same page with our sex life."

"Oh hold up," Mercedes shook her finger in Blaine's face. "Are you trying to tell me that you were okay with the things that happened in your relationship until the sex wasn't there? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"No that's not what I'm saying. I swear, Mercedes, that's not what I meant," Blaine defended himself.

"Honey, let me take you to church for a minute," Mercedes stood up and walked over to where her purse sat on the counter. "Now I know church ain't your cup of tea, but it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is." She turned and looked at him. "My fiancé is fine as hell and they ain't no one in this room who's gonna disagree with me, but you want to know what's the one thing he ain't got? He hasn't had me. Not in that way because I stuck to my ground and said I wanted to wait until we got married and he listened to me because he loves me and I'm more important to him than his sex drive. So answer me this, what's more important to you? Good sex or Good lovin' because there is definitely a difference."

Blaine curled into himself on the sofa and Rachel saw how deep in thought he was.

"Mercedes, maybe that's something we should let him just think about. He doesn't owe us an answer," Rachel suggested.

"Fine, I just have one thing else to say," Mercedes walked over to Blaine, sat down, and handed him the CD she pulled out of her purse. "When's the last time you read the dedication in Sam's CD?"

"The day I bought my copy," Blaine stated.

"Read it again," Mercedes ordered.

Blaine opened the CD and flipped to the back page of the CD filler. He read it to himself realizing that he'd forgotten what was there. He whispered, "To the love of my life, every lyric of every song on this disc reminds me of how much I love you and always will." Blaine got choked up. Mercedes took it from him and finished reading it for him.

"You healed me when I thought I was worthless and I will spend the rest of my life reminding you how much your love means to me," she put the CD down and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Things went wrong and your relationship changed. None of us deny that. But you can't tell me that you actually think that Sam doesn't love you because there are four ladies sitting here that know you both very well and we know what you mean to each other. We kept our mouths shut when we should have been helping you. That's our fault. Don't let your insecurities or his be the reason you don't get a second chance."

Rachel's phone beeped. She read the message, turned and got her Macbook and opened it up.

"What are you doing, Rachel?" Tina questioned.

"It was a text from Ella. They just released Sam's new music video," Rachel started to pull up the website.

"Is it the one that Mike and Brody danced with him?" Tina got excited.

"That's the one. Sam's first guitar-less but dancing video," she turned to Blaine. "Is it okay if we watch it? I'll wait if you want me too."

"No, I want to see it," Blaine wiped a tear from his eye. Sunshine jumped up from the floor and sat in Blaine's lap. Tina moved around to sit in front of Mercedes. Rachel started the video.

_**(Nothing Without Love by Max Schneider)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: We are nothing without it. We are nothing without it. We are nothing without love. Cause there's just something about it, we can't live without it. We are nothing without love, nothing without love. We are . . . we are.**_

__"He looks so good," Sunshine grinned and leaned her head against Blaine and put her arm around him.

_**SAM: Stop. Let me tell you about a time in my life when I was sitting out wishing that she was still around every night. Thinking about you, call your phone never get a busy tone, we could go somewhere alone, and it would be alright.**_

__"There's Mike and Brody," Tina pointed.

_**SAM: I could have everything that this world has to offer, but without you it wouldn't mean a thing. I could have the riches baby on a silver platter, but I would trade it all for just one ring.**_

__Blaine made the connection. All the lyrics reminded Sam of him. This song was about him.

_**SAM: Cause we are nothing without it. We are nothing without it. We are nothing without love. There's just something about it, we can't live without it. We are nothing without love. Nothing without love. We are nothing without love. We are nothing without love.**_

"He looks so good," Rachel beamed watching her friend.

_**SAM: Let me tell you about a girl on replay in my mind everyday. Wish she would never go away, please stay. Kissing you from head to toe, say I love you so you know that I'll never I'll let you go, I'll take the burn, to touch your flame. I could have everything that this world has to offer, but without you it wouldn't mean a thing. I could have the riches baby on a silver platter, but I would trade it all for just one ring.**_

__"I forgot how sexy Sam is when he dances," Sunshine said aloud.

"Me too," Blaine whispered.

_**SAM: Cause we are nothing without it. We are nothing without it. We are nothing without love. There's just something about it, we can't live without it. We are nothing without love. Nothing without love. We are nothing without love. We are nothing without love.**_

Blaine remembered the next section and mouthed the words while Sam sang realizing how true they were.

_**SAM: People we all take love for granted. We don't know what we got until it's gone. People we all take love for granted. We don't know what we got until it's gone.**_

The girls sang along with the end of the video.

_**SAM: Cause we are nothing without it. We are nothing without it. We are nothing without love. There's just something about it, we can't live without it. We are nothing without love. Nothing without love. We are nothing without love. We are nothing without love. We are nothing without love.**_

The video ended and Blaine asked Sunshine to let him up. Without saying anything he walked back to his room and shut the door. The girls didn't know what to do.

**FLASHBACK – LIMA, OHIO – Six days before Nationals**

Sam walked back onto the stage at McKinley High after his week in New York with Blaine. Things hadn't gone exactly the way he wanted them too, but he hoped things weren't as bleak as he felt they were. If anything he knew he could concentrate on helping New Directions, ignore his own life for a little while, and ignore the demons in his head. They had two days until prom then two days the next week before heading to Nationals in Los Angeles.

"Wasn't sure if you were coming back," he turned around when he heard Finn's voice from behind him.

"I told you I would be back," Sam said softly.

"No one would blame you if you didn't come back here, Sam. I know it's not an easy place to be right now," Finn's tone eased Sam. "Quinn has been a huge help. Mercedes has built every vocal run for me. She's headed back to New York, but Tina will be here on Monday. I'm just saying that I love having you here, man, and your help means the world to me, but I don't want you to feel like you have to be here."

Sam sat on the piano bench. Looking up into Finn's eyes he said, "I had to come home for Dad. It's my fault he's not here to help them."

"Sam," Finn shook his head and moved to sit next to him on the bench. "Mr. Schue is going to be great. He's starting his rehab next week, and by the end of the summer we're going to have him walking again. You just have to have faith man, and you have to stop feeling like this was all your fault. The victim in all of this was you. You and me we're a lot alike. We don't know how to let people take care of us because we've always been taking care of other people."

"What? You think I'm going to run or something?" Sam accused him.

"Was that trip to New York planned?" Finn raised an eye brow. "You left without even telling your Mom and Dad or your little brother and sister. They got a call after you were there. That's not like you."

"Well, I have another relationship that's really important to me that I'm trying to keep from losing. I can't do that if I'm not with him," Sam confessed.

"I don't think Blaine's going anywhere, Sam. He loves you. He worries about you I'm sure, but if you would just talk to him there's no one on this planet who would understand how you feel better than him," Finn said.

"I think I'm hurting him too," Sam spoke so honestly he knew it surprised Finn. "I feel like I hurt everybody."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," the boys turned to see Quinn Fabray walking up the steps of the stage. "Finn, has Sam ever hurt you?"

"Nope, not even when you and I gave him a reason to back junior year," Finn stated.

"Me either, and I've given him more reasons than that," she smiled at Sam. "I've given you so many times that you should have given up on me, but you never did."

"I hurt you when I had that episode and said all those mean things to you," Sam pointed out.

"They were mean, and they did hurt, but they were also true," Quinn stood in front of him and held out her hand asking him to stand up. "Our Sam, this beautiful boy standing in front of me would never have said those things. Now I'll admit they did hurt and I had to go away for a little while and let it sink in, but then I realized something. I started thinking about all the thoughts I had about all of my friends and how I would feel if you all heard what was inside my brain. I would be mortified. That's when I realized what would be going on in your head after finding out what you said, which is also when I stopped being mad. Finn's right. You were the one hurt. You're the one that I worry about."

"And I'm willing to bet that Blaine feels the exact same way," Finn responded.

"You're back," Sebastian's voice came from backstage as he walked in with Nick and Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm back," Sam nodded.

"Finn, Quinn, do you think we could have a minute?" Sebastian requested.

"Sure," Finn smiled. "Come on guys help us get the tables we're using for _The Cup Song,"_ Finn motioned to the other two and Quinn and they walked off stage.

"How was New York?" Sebastian asked timidly.

"Not bad, not good either," Sam couldn't look him in the eye. "I think I'm losing Blaine. I've lost Santana. She's not returning my calls. I've lost you. If I lose him too I don't know what I'm going to do."

Sam turned so Sebastian couldn't see him crying, but turned directly into the other Glee Club members walking into the auditorium and on stage. He turned and headed back behind the stage curtain. Sebastian walked over to him and turned him around.

"You haven't lost me. I just don't know how I feel about what you said. I'm trying to deal, but I don't know how, okay?" Sebastian's eyes pleaded with Sam. "But you haven't lost me. I just need some time."

"Ok," Sam agreed.

The boys both heard the sound of the cups hitting the table. Sebastian turned to Sam.

"Different cups that make a different sound," he smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, no freak out this time. The rhythm sounds great," Sam smiled.

"Wait until you hear Sunshine sing it," Sebastian walked out.

Sam went to the side of the stage and watched. There were three tables which each had four people around them. Only the middle table was playing at that point. There were two sets of guys in the front so the audience would be able to see.

_**(The Cup Song by Anna Kendrick – from the Pitch Perfect Soundtrack)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon and New Directions)**_

The middle table began the cup rhythm.

_**SUNSHINE: I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whisky for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say.**_

__The boys on the ground added to the song.

_**SUNSHINE: When I'm gone . . . when I gone . . . you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

__The other tables added.

_**SUNSHINE: When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me when I talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

__Sunshine walked down through the middle of everyone as they started switching positions around the tables as they went.

_**SUNSHINE: I got my ticket for the long way round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains it's got rivers it's got sights to give you shivers, but I'm sure it's be prettier with you.**_

__The boys on the ground started thrown their cups across to each other not missing a beat. Sam was really impressed.

_**SUNSHINE: When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me when I talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone . . . when I gone . . . you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

__Everyone but Sebastian left the stage taking the tables with them. Sunshine knelt down by him as he continued the rhythm alone.

_**SUNSHINE: When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me when I talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. **_

__She kissed him on the cheek when the song ended and they got up to leave the stage together. Sam couldn't help but realize they'd put a great show together without him.

**PRESENT DAY – LIMA, OHIO**

The party was winding down. After Michael disappeared in the bathroom and Nick went to check on him things started to just revert to drinking, guitar hero, and Call of Duty. Guys were gradually passing out or getting tired from extreme amounts of alcohol and pizza. Sam walked outside into the hallway to take a phone call when it came through.

"Tina, what's up? Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

__"Things are great. Just calling because I haven't talked to you all week and I just saw your new music video online. You look amazing. I think it might be my favorite one yet," she gushed.

"Something tells me that's less about me and more about the fact that Mike is in it," Sam kidded.

"He does look pretty hot," Tina remarked. "But so do you, and I like you doing upbeat songs. They remind me of the old Sam."

"I'm trying to bring him back," Sam admitted.

"I know you are. I wish I could have been there for you more this summer. I feel like you opened up to me at Nationals and then the fight happened, you left and I had to go back to school."

"You didn't let me down, Tina," Sam insisted. "You got the chance to act all summer. You had good reason."

"Still, you've never finished telling me what you started to tell me," Tina said as she walked into her own apartment and shut the door behind her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"You're digging, Tina. Why do I get the feeling that you already know something? Have you talked to anyone?" Sam became skeptical hoping that none of the friends he'd trusted with his secret had given it away to his other friends before he could tell them privately.

"No, I just know you," she smiled as she sat down on a barstool in the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think you know?" Sam said switching the hand he held his phone with.

"You're the most open and honest person I know, and something happened during that shooting that made you stop being like that," Tina never beat around the bush with Sam and he appreciated that more than he realized. He wondered how much she had figured out. "I know the story you've told me, but it can't be any of that so something happened you're not telling me."

"So what is it that you think you know?" Sam questioned.

"I know Dylan did something to you that you're not telling anyone. I know that he had an obsessive crush on you. You told me that you couldn't be with Blaine the way you wanted to because it caused flashbacks which caused you to freak out," she knew she had to proceed with caution. "I know you well enough to know there's only one thing that would shut you down like that, and I know that because I've seen it before."

"If I tell you that you're on the right track can we not talk about it?" Sam pleaded. She felt the fear in his voice and knew she didn't need to push him too far.

"Just tell me who knows. Do you have someone you can talk too?" she hoped.

"Mom, Dad, Santana, and Sebastian know," Sam admitted. "And evidently you do too."

"All I know is that you love harder than anyone that I know, and now I know how hard the break up was on you because now I know why you felt it had to happen," Tina suggested. "But I also know you well enough to know that over the summer you realized you made a mistake. Blaine would have understood if you told him."

"How would I tell him when I'm too ashamed to admit it?" Sam's voice cracked. "I couldn't tell him I let Dylan hurt me like that."

"Because there is no one in the world that loves you more than he does," Tina said with as much sincerity as she could muster. "Promise me that is the thing you will focus on and the rest of it will fall into place. I promise you, Sam. I believe it as much as I believe in my love for Mike. I know you do too."

"How?" Sam questioned.

"Because you told me so yourself," she remembered. "New Directions were in the middle of their performance at Nationals. Sunshine was singing the Cup Song, you leaned over to me talking about how Blaine would love the fact that they all looked like flight attendants like they did in the movie. Do you remember what you said next?"

"No," he lied.

She knew he did but she humored him anyway. "It was random, Sam, that's how I remember. You told me that you loved him more than you loved yourself and that his love for you was the only thing you knew would always be there."

Sam couldn't help but remember that moment. He said it and the next thing he heard were the boys on stage singing. He paid attention to their performance but suddenly it became a text conversation with Blaine as well.

**FLASHBACK – NATIONALS in LOS ANGELES**

Sam looked on stage and saw the boys dressed in their male flight attendant outfits to match the outfits they'd copied from the Barton Bellas in _Pitch Perfect._ The boys started the beat and Sam pulled out his phone and texted Blaine:

_SAM: They're killing it! So good! Wish you were here!_

_**(Bright Lights Bigger City/Magic from the Pitch Perfect soundtrack)**_

_**(Performed by the men of New Directions)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I've been living for the weekend but no, not anymore because here comes that familiar feeling that Friday's famous for. Yeah, I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere. You can feel the electricity all in the evening air.**_

__Blaine returned his text.

_BLAINE: Wish I was too. I really want to see you._

_**SEBASTIAN: Yeah, it may just be more of the same, but sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name. So I guess I'll have to wait and see, but I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me.**_

__Sam looked down and before he could respond there was another text.

_BLAINE: We need to talk Sammy._

_**SEBASTIAN: And it's alright.**_

_**All Boys: It's alright**_

_**SEBASTIAN: It'alright, it's alright, it's alright. Bright lights in the big city. It belongs to us tonight.**_

Sam responded.

_SAM: I know. I owe you an apology._

_**BLAKE: I've got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Know everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me now everybody wants some presto magic.**_

__When he looked back at his phone what he saw surprised him.

_BLAINE: You don't owe me an apology, Sam. All you owe me is the truth. I just want to know what's happening to you._

_**ARTIE: These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind. Pick a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line. I'll need a volunteer. How about you with the eyes. Come on down to the front and sit right here and don't be shy. So come one, come all and see the show tonight. Prepare to be astounded, no ghosts or poltergeists. You know I'm no Pinocchio I never told a lie. They called me mister magic man. I float on cloud nine.**_

__Sam had missed Artie's entire solo trying to decide how to respond. Finally he texted:

_SAM: I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what to say. I'm scared._

_**BOYS: I've got the magic in me**_

_**ARTIE: I've got the magic baby.**_

_**BOYS: Every time I touch that track it turns into gold.**_

_**ARTIE: Turns to gold**_

_**BOYS: Now everbody knows I've got the magic, magic magic.**_

_**ARTIE: So clap your hands, c'mon**_

_**BOYS: magic, magic, magic**_

_**ARTIE: So clap your hands, c'mon**_

_**BOYS: I've got the magic in me.**_

The boys finished the song and the girls came out to dance with them setting up the entire Glee club for the final song of the show.

Sam looked down and there was no return message from Blaine.

_**(The Barden Bellas Finals Mash-Up from the Pitch Perfect Soundtrack)**_

_**(Performed by The New Directions)**_

As soon as the applause died down Lindsey led New Directions into their final song of the competition. The boys stood behind their female partners and mirrored their performance.

_**LINDSEY: Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night, when the sale comes first and the truth comes second, just stop for a minute and smile.**_

_**MARLEY: Everybody look to the left, everybody look to the right, can you feel that? We're payin' with love tonight.**_

__When Jessie freestyled the line "It's not about the money" the entirety of New Directions broke into the distinct choreography it became known for the previous year.

_**KITTY: It's not about the money, money, money, We don't need your money, money, money. We just want to make the world dance, forget about the price tag.**_

_**Kitty/Tyler: It ain't about the (ugh) cha ching cha ching. It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling. Want to make the world dance, forget about the price tag.**_

Sebastian turned the focus to him as he moved to the center with the boys behind him.

_**SEBASTIAN: Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

The girls moved behind them creating the New Directions' pyramid.

_**SEBASTIAN: Won't you come see about me, I'll be alone dancing you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts, givin' me everything inside and out.**_

__The group moved into two lines facing each other and doing the choreography from the move. The lines were led by Sebastian and Nick so that they were facing each other.

_**NICK: Don't you forget about me**_

_**SEBASTIAN: As you walk on by . . .**_

_**NICK: Will you call my name?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: As you walk on by . . .**_

_**NICK: Will you call my name?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: As you walk on by . . .**_

_**NICK: Will you call my name?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I say la lalala lalala lalala lalala**_

The entire group began to freestyle and dance all over the stage. Their alumni coaches in the audience, which included, Finn, Sam, Quinn, and Tina, all stood and cheered loudly for them. The team moved putting Sunshine in the center with the girls and the boys around them

_**SUNSHINE: Tonight, I will love love you tonight. Give me everything tonight. For all we know we might not get tomorrow. Let's do it tonight.**_

__The girls paid homage to the previous nationals with the same choreography.

_**GIRLS: Forget what they say, All my care they play, I want you tonight.**_

_**JESSIE: Grab somebody sexy tell them Hey, Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight.**_

__Jacob took center stage and proved to everyone how great he'd become on a microphone.

_**JACOB: Take advantage of tonight 'cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess, but tonight, I can make you my queen, and make love to you endless. It's insane to wait and they ain't growin money, Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us, so I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing, I got it locked up like Lindsey Lohan.**_

__The entire group transitioned around the stage.

_**JACOB: Put it on my lap, baby, I make you feel right, baby, Can't promise tomorrow, but I'll promise tonight.**_

__The girls moved away from center revealing Lily posing there for her section.

_**LILY: Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight, and I may take you home with me if I could tonight.**_

_**LINDSEY: Don't you forget about me.**_

_**LILY: And baby I will make you feel so good tonight, cause we might not get tomorrow tonight.**_

All of the sudden everyone moved to a final position across the front of the stage with their partners.

_**LINDSEY: Hands up, I put my hands up.**_

_**BLAKE: Don't you forget about me**_

_**SUNSHINE: Party in the USA**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Tonight!**_

_**ALL: I will love, love you tonight. Give me everything tonight. We might not get tomorrow. Let's do it tonight.**_

Everyone jumped up and screamed for New Directions. Sam was the only one in the room that did not. Tina was about to make him stand until she saw the text that had him frozen.

_BLAINE: Why would talking to me ever scare you?_

Sam had no idea that Tina was watching him type. Her heart sank when she read his response.

_SAM: Because if I lose you . . . I just can't lose you. I'm not me without you._


	8. Chapter 8 - Let Loose

CHAPTER 8 – LET LOOSE

Sam quietly opened the door to his family's apartment hoping to get in his room without waking his mom and dad. He had attempted to sleep in Blaine's old room, but just being in there caused so many memories that he couldn't sleep. It also didn't help that Blake and Michael were both asleep in the bed as well. With them both there it didn't leave much room for him. He thought staying was pretty ridiculous when he had a bed of his own right across the hallway in his home. He was halfway across the living room when he realized he wasn't the only one that was awake.

"Party a little too hard last night?" Will questioned from the kitchen. A cup of coffee in one hand and his cane helping him walk in the other; he moved into the living room and sat in his chair.

"Not that bad," Sam said sinking into the sofa almost lying down completely. "I ended up playing den mother and stopped drinking after ten when I saw the need to hide everyone's car keys."

Will smirked. "Do I want to know how you got them?"

Sam laughed. "Probably not. I put them in a paper bag and hid them in the bathroom. When everyone finally went to sleep or passed out I tried to sleep there, but it seemed pointless to share a bed over there when I have my own here."

"Was that the only reason you couldn't sleep?" Will sipped his coffee.

"You know me too well, Dad," Sam admitted. "It was definitely one of those nights where I couldn't get my brain to shut down and stop thinking."

"Was it the shooting again?" he asked.

"Actually no," Sam realized. "I didn't really think about it at all last night. Tina called me around nine and we talked for awhile. Got my mind thinking about last year's nationals. I'm still really sorry I wasn't able to bring you another national title home. I really wanted to do that for you."

"Sam, really?" Will shook his head. "Out of all the good stuff that happened on that trip, the fact that we didn't win is what you remember? First of all, there's nothing wrong with third place, especially after two national titles. Plus, the respect our school gained just by being there after what happened to us, the support we were given from our community all across the country, that is worth so much more. If that isn't enough you, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina helped those kids find closure and be able to move on after losing Shanna and Aylin. That is so much more important."

"You mean that? I just wanted to make you proud," Sam declared.

"Well you can stop with that because there's never been a moment that I have ever not been proud of you, and yes I do mean what I say. Seeing their smiling faces with that third place trophy knowing that they were all happy with what happened was so much more important to me than the title," Will explained. "We have to count our blessings, Sam. We get another chance to go back and try again. Some of those close to us aren't so lucky."

"I still can't believe that happened," Sam sat up on the sofa. "I just don't know how Dalton would ignore that rule again. I mean my senior year we helped them out by loaning them Shelby, but to go to Nationals again without a sponsor. Those guys are so freaking talented I can't believe that they have a two year suspension. I feel so bad for those guys. Didn't I hear that one of them is transferring to McKinley?"

"Yeah, Cameron, do you remember him?" Will replied. "He and his parents contacted me back in June about transferring back. He actually knows most of the boys because he did his freshman year at McKinley."

"That's cool. He'll be a good addition for you guys," Sam realized. "I wonder if any of the other guys will transfer to other schools like Carmel or whatever school those Goblet people were from. I think that's close to Dalton."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Cameron isn't the only Warbler to contact me. There's another guy whose Dad isn't willing to fit the bill for his son to go to a school that has no chance of winning. Seems to be a bit of a stage father if you ask me. When he contacted me he said he was sending his son to McKinley because he's tired of his son losing. Sounds like a real winner of a father."

"Are you going to take the kid?" Sam wondered.

"He's incredibly talented, but I don't know how well he'd fit in with some of my guys," Will put his coffee cup down.

"But our crews gets along fine. I mean the only guy that might be a problem is Hunter . . ." Sam saw Will's head shift and realized he'd hit the nail on the head. "Hunter is going to be at McKinley? Have you told Nick yet?"

"No, I haven't. I just got the call yesterday," Will revealed. "He's going to be living with Cameron which makes it a little more awkward since I've already accepted him."

Sam thought about it. "Nick might be okay with it. What happened between them was a year and a half ago. Hunter has grown up. He was much better at Nationals. Let me talk to Sebastian and we'll talk to Nick. I mean Hunter is a great performer. He would be a great asset for you."

"You know he caused a problem for you too. I take it you've forgiven him?" Will assumed.

"I couldn't forgive Tyler and not forgive Hunter. They were two pawns in the same game. Look at me and Tyler now. He's going on tour with me. Hunter was a kid when all that happened. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Someone should take their own advice and apply it to themselves the way they do to other people," Will smiled at his son.

"I knew you were going to get me on that the second I said it," Sam smiled back but his father could see the seriousness that took over his face. "I'm trying."

"I know and I'm proud of you. You walking into the choir room yesterday was big. That was facing your biggest fear," Will said.

"Second biggest," Sam corrected him as he lay back down so he could use it as an excuse to not look his Dad in the eyes.

"Then what's the biggest?" Will didn't know what could be bigger.

"Losing Blaine forever," Sam said closing his eyes as he faced his biggest truth. "Dad, if I can't make things right, if we can't be together again, I will never forgive myself for screwing it up in the first place."

"Sam . . ." Will began but his son stopped him.

"Dad, don't. Everyone tries to protect me, and I appreciate it. You have no idea how much it means to me that so many people want to take care of me, but I have to take responsibility for what happened. I guarantee you that Blaine thinks it's his fault because that's how his brain works too, but I'm the one that made this happen. I didn't deal with my issues from the shooting and I took it out on the person that I love more than anyone in this whole world, and then I was too ashamed to do anything about it. I'm going to tell him when I get to New York. I'm going to tell him everything and it scares me to death because I'm going to pour out my soul to him and I may still lose him anyway."

"Something tells me that won't happen," Will assured Sam.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam hoped his Dad was right.

"Because I know how much Blaine loves you. It might not happen right away. I know there's another guy in the mix, but look at how long it took Emma and me to get it right. If you tell Blaine what happened to you there is no doubt in my mind that the only thing that he'll be concerned with is you. He loves you, Sam. No matter what else is going on in the world and in his life that's not going to change. You just have to be patient. When it's the right time for you to be together again it will happen as long as you never lose the love you share with him and I don't see that going anywhere anytime soon," Will told his son.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Blaine woke up with a new sense of purpose. As hard as it was to hear all the things the girls had to say to him, it helped to finally get more puzzle pieces in place about what actually happened to Sam. He knew that there were still things he didn't know, but he trusted Sam would fill in the rest of the blanks for him.

For the first time since getting the text from Sam at the beginning of the week, there was no anxiety about seeing him again. In fact, he had to admit to himself that he was anxious to see him again. He thought about the moment that they would come face-to-face. He just knew that in that moment he would know everything he needed to know even before Sam told him the rest of the story.

He walked out of his bedroom dressed and ready for the day. Tina and Mike were already sitting in the kitchen with Rachel.

"Are you going to breakfast with us?" Blaine asked Rachel

"Nope, I have to go to the theatre. Evidently my understudy royally screwed up the show last night and I have got to go put out some fires and run the scenes she screwed up with her before doing two shows today. Got to love Saturdays," she smiled and picked up her stuff from the bar. "I will see you all tonight when I get home. Have fun today," she turned to Blaine. "Walk back together tonight?"

"Sounds great," he smiled. "I will see you then."

Rachel left and Tina poured out her coffee in the sink. "Okay good. Now that she's gone I don't have to drink this nasty coffee she made. Let's go to Central Perk so I can get real coffee and one of their incredible blueberry muffins."

"I wouldn't mind one of their banana ones," Mike decided. "Sound good, Blaine?"

"Definitely," he smiled. "Let's just sit and relax before we have to perform two shows today. Do you think Mercedes and Justin would want to join us?"

"They are picking out a wedding cake this morning and then she has an audition this afternoon," Tina informed him. "Some new show or something. Justin is going to try and get me an audition as well."

"That's sounds great. I'm happy for her," Blaine smiled and both Tina and Mike noticed that there seemed to be less stress in his expression today.

"You seem to be happy for yourself too," Mike pointed out.

"Happier maybe but I definitely have a clearer view about what's going on in my life so the stress level is better. I really have to thank both of you for all of your help," Blaine stated. "Are you guys ready to go?"

The three of them headed out the door and the couple couldn't help but notice that their friend was not only smiling but humming and looking around in a way that they hadn't seen in months. Despite what he said, they couldn't help but realize that something was different. Blaine was happy.

"What's on your mind, Blaine?" Tina asked.

He just turned around and smiled.

_**(One and Only by Adele)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

_**BLAINE: You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day. Lose myself in time just thinking of your face. God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I wanted.**_

__Mike and Tina knew exactly who he thought about while he sang.

_**BLAINE: I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before. With every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know, if you never try to forgive your past, and simply be mine.**_

Blaine couldn't help but wonder what Sam was doing at that very moment.

_**BLAINE: I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts.**_

__In Lima, Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa. As Will and Emma left for the day, he spread a blanket over his son's resting body.

_**BLAINE: If I've been on your mind do you hang on every word I say. Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name. Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close, and have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go?**_

__Blaine crossed the street with Tina and Mike following him. He could see Central Perk in the distance, but more than going there he just wanted to be next to Sam.

_**BLAINE: I don't know why I'm scared 'cause we've been here before with every feeling every word. I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive my past and simply be mine. I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts.**_

__Mike and Tina backed him up on the chorus.

_**Blaine w/ Tike: I know it ain't easy giving up your heart. I know it ain't easy giving up your heart (nobody's perfect). I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it) giving up your heart (nobody's perfect). I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it) giving up your heart (nobody's perfect).**_

_**I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it) giving up your heart (nobody's perfect). I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it) giving up your heart.**_

__Blaine couldn't help but close his eyes and vision Sam standing right there with him. He just wanted to sing these words directly to him.

_**BLAINE: So I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me that chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts. Come on, and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts.**_

__He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't singing to Sam, but standing outside Central Perk in New York City. A little embarrassed, he turned to see his friends staring at him.

"Can we get breakfast now?" Tina requested not making a big deal about his random singing at all.

"Sure," Blaine blushed. Mike held the door open for both of them to walk inside.

Blaine headed directly to the counter to order his coffee. His newfound happiness had him in his own world. His friends, however, didn't look at the world through rose-colored glasses. They saw the minute they entered the coffee shop something Blaine had completely missed.

Adam was sitting in the corner booth.

**LIMA, OHIO**

Sam woke up realizing that he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. He assumed his dad must have covered him up. He looked down at his phone and saw that he had two messages. The first was from his Dad:

_DAD: Mom and I are at the doctor for her checkup. Meet us for lunch at Breadsticks._

He sent Will a text that he would be there. Then he looked at the second text which was from Tyler.

_TYLER: Where are you dude? I know you hid our keys and I've got to go home and start packing. Where did you go?_

Sam looked at the clock and realized he had been asleep for a few hours. His keys still in his pocket, he walked out of the apartment and knocked on the door of Sebastian's. Tyler answered.

"Dude, seriously? You hid our keys?" Tyler yelled.

"Seriously, dude, keep your voice down," Jake's moaned through the door. It was obvious that he had a bad hangover.

"Yes, I hid them. Do you have any idea how drunk you were last night?" Sam questioned as he walked inside. "You'd have to be in order to be the Grade A douche bag you were last night."

"Well, that's one of the reasons I'd like my keys. I want to leave before Michael gets up," Tyler declared.

"You're just going to sneak out?" Sam let his dislike for Tyler's plan be known.

"Sam, drop the moral high ground. We leave town in 48 hours. You and I both know I'm not what's best for Michael. Him being pissed at me will make things better in the long run," Tyler defended his position.

"Just wait here," Sam turned and walked into Blaine's bedroom. He was quiet because he assumed the boys were still asleep. His assumption was correct. Blake lay there in the middle of the bed and Michael had wrapped his body around the larger boy. It reminded Sam of the way he and Blaine usually slept. He couldn't look passed the fact that Blake had his arms wrapped around Michael as well.

He walked in the bathroom and pulled the paper bag out of the cabinet and walked back into the living room and dumped everyone's keys out on the table. He picked up Tyler's keys but handed them to Joe. "Tyler drank three times what the rest of us drank last night. Drive him home, please."

"Sure thing, Sam," Joe agreed as he took the keys from him. "Come on, Tyler, if I'm going to be rooming with you through this tour, I might as well get used to sobering you up."

"Yes you should," Tyler said eyeing Sam for some reason. The two guys walked out of the apartment.

"Come on, Jake, I'll take you home," Jacob offered.

"How do you manage to stay away from every vice known to man?" Jake asked.

"I work out and jerk off a lot. You should have seen what we did to you after you passed out last night," Jacob stared at him.

Jake's eyes bulged out of his head until he heard Sam laughing out loud. He turned to see Sam holding his abs laughing and then saw Jacob laughing as well.

"Oh I get it. You're just picking on me," Jake started to laugh with them

Jacob stopped laughing and stared at him. "Maybe," he smirked.

"Man, come on. Stop with that stuff!" Jake ran out of the door.

Jacob picked up his keys and turned to Sam. "He deserved it."

"Did you guys really do something to him?" Sam wondered.

"Like I said," Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe."

He walked out after Jake leaving Sam alone in the living room. He started to knock on the door to Sebastian's room, but the sounds of Nick moaning softly let him know it was not the time to interrupt them. He wanted to talk to them before lunch with his parents so he could tell them about Hunter. It wasn't really his problem, but if he could make it easier for his Dad that was exactly what he would do. He turned to the other bedroom. If he couldn't talk to Nick about it, he'd talk to his two best friends.

Walking back inside, Sam swore the boys were snuggled even closer to each other than the last time he walked through. He moved inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed closest to Blake. He reached over and lightly shook his friend's shoulder hoping he would wake. He didn't. Part of him didn't want to wake them up. As much as he loved Marley, he always thought Blake and Michael were meant to be together but neither of them would accept it. He tried again and this time Blake's eyes fluttered open.

"Don't move. Let Michael sleep. He seems to be very comfortable wrapped around you like that," Sam raised an eyebrow at his friend. Blake blushed at the suggestion. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Blake whispered.

"Hunter Clarington is transferring to McKinley. He's living with Cameron and he contacted Dad about auditioning for New Directions. He's going to be at McKinley anyway, Blake, and you've already taken Cameron into the group. I'm not telling you what to do, but Dad wants to know that he'll have no issues with anyone if he accepts him."

"Which would only be Nick at this point," Blake realized. "You want me to talk to Nick?"

"You and Michael should," Sam suggested. "No rush though. You both seem very comfortable like this."

"He just needed to know someone was still on his side. That's all," Blake defended himself.

"No need for defense with me," Sam smiled. "I got to admit that looking at you two like this reminds me of Blaine and me." Sam's gaze moved away from them. He got up and headed towards the door. "Take care of him, Blake, but remember he still loves you, and I don't think he's the only one. Don't blur the lines unless you want them blurred."

Sam told Blake he'd see him later and walked back to his own apartment. He needed to take a shower and change clothes before meeting his parents for lunch. He walked into his bedroom and shed his clothes. After turning the shower on he turned and caught his naked reflection in the mirror. All summer long, Sam had turned to the gym to relieve his stress. His body definitely showed all the hours of work. His six-pack turned into an eight-pack, his chest had developed to the point that he really liked it. His nipples were more sensitive than ever before. As he played with them his biceps flexed. They were bulging, but the part of his body that had developed the most was because he had a new love of doing squats. He had to strengthen his legs to play Tarzan, but what happened was the development of a bubble butt that everyone was talking about and every pair of jeans he owned showed off.

The mirror in the bathroom began to steam over so he stepped into the shower. The water felt amazing running over his body. He let his hands follow the water down his torso. The memories of the moments he shared with Blaine in the shower played in his mind. He could feel Blaine's hands running over his body. The last time he had sex was with Blaine four months earlier. Just the thought of being with Blaine had him worked up and hard. His hand slipped around his dick and began to slowly stroke himself as he imagined Blaine in front of him. The idea of those beautiful eyes looking up at him caused his breath to shorten and his muscles to throb. His fist began to move faster until four months of pent up sexual frustration flew out of him and hit the opposite wall. The power of the orgasm caused him to slide down the back of the shower and sit in the bathtub trying to catch his breath.

Ten minutes later, he walked into his bedroom and slipped into a pair of briefs that Blaine bought him. The black with gold trim reminded him of Batman and he was fairly certain that was the reason Blaine bought them for him. He went to pick out clothes to wear when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Ella.

"Believe it or not, I haven't done anything wrong and I'm actually happy," Sam said as soon as he answered.

"Honey, I know what's going on with you. You've been on Perez Hilton twice this week, once with Santana and once with that cute sister of yours, and I love the tribute video you put on YouTube. Who edited that?" Ella asked.

"Do you remember Michael? He's a junior at McKinley this year and a good friend of mine. He really knows his way around a computer," Sam explained. "You're not mad that I did that without you, are you?"

"Of course not. It looks great," she seemed happy.

"Wait, isn't today your sister's wedding? Why are you calling me today?" Sam realized as he slipped on a pair of jeans.

"It's still a couple of hours away. I just wanted you to know that the new video is getting tons of traction on line. You've already got a quarter million views and it's only been up twelve hours. By the end of the weekend you should be over a million," Ella beamed. "The label wants to put you on some talk shows next two weeks which will also help with the Emmy voters. I just put you on four, all ones that you like so no worries. I know you already have specific things on your mind for next week."

He could hear the gossipy tone in her voice.

"What do you know?"

"Well I got the orders to cancel your hotel arrangements because you decided to stay at your apartment. You had me get ten tickets for _The Newsies_ Thursday night so I can only deduce that you and Blaine are talking again," Ella determined.

"Smart woman," Sam said. "And I'm sure you never talked to Sebastian or Justin and had them fill you in."

He slipped on his Captain America t-shirt as he waited for her response.

"Well there's that two," she giggled. "Sebastian also told me you've been doing a lot better. Anything we can talk about?"

"We should talk about a lot of things when I see you next. You should be concentrating on your sister and her wedding right now," Sam insisted.

"Fine, I'll see you Monday morning. I'm renting a car in Louisville and driving up to Lima so I can hitch a ride on Air Smythe," Ella explained. "I know we're taking a few extra passengers including that cute little brother of yours, but I'd like a few minutes alone with you to go over strategy for the week."

"You know I'm yours whenever you need me, Ella," Sam said slipping on his shoes and heading out the door.

"That actually works the other way around," she insisted.

"Go take care of your sister," he joked.

"Okay," he could tell she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you Monday."

**NEW YORK**

Tina couldn't take her eyes off of Adam. She was positive that he hadn't spotted them yet. She just wanted Blaine to know before seeing him without any warning. She walked over to him while Mike ordered for both of them. He was texting.

"Who are you texting?" she asked.

"The director," Blaine smiled. "He's checking up on me. Wants to know if I'm okay to perform today."

"What did you say?" she wondered.

"I told him I feel a lot better. Honestly, I think performing two shows today is the distraction I need. Would you like to come hangout backstage with me?" Blaine inquired.

She smiled. "I would like that a lot." She loved the idea of getting to know more contacts on Broadway. Mike, Rachel, and Blaine had made it their mission to introduce her to everyone they knew. She loved the opportunity, but right now she knew she had to be his friend first.

He turned back to her after picking up his breakfast and she spoke quickly. "Don't make it too obvious, but I wanted you to know that Adam is sitting over in the corner booth right now."

Blaine turned to see Adam sitting there reading a book. He could tell the young man had no idea he stood there.

"We can get our breakfast and go somewhere else. There's no need to stay here," Tina suggested.

"What are you talking about? This is our spot. He's not going to send us away," Blaine insisted as he handed his muffin to her, and walked with his coffee over to where Adam sat. "May I sit down?"

"I would rather not have the wrath of Rachel Berry in my life. In fact, I would very much like to never see her again," he saw Tina and Mike watching them from a table not far away. He spoke loudly enough for them to hear. "Let the record show that he came to me. I did nothing."

"Can we can it with the bravado, Adam? I just want to talk so this can be less awkward for both of us," Blaine insisted.

Adam stared at him wondering if he was being set up again.

"Fine, you can start with an apology," Adam demanded.

Blaine's head shook. "An apology? Last time I checked I didn't do anything to you."

"You contacted your ex-boyfriend and did not even take into consideration how that would make me feel. I thought more of you than that, Blaine," Adam's voice indicated how hurt he felt.

"Well excuse me, Adam, but that never would have been an issue if you hadn't tricked me into being your boyfriend in the first place," Blaine's voice raised high enough that people in the room turned to stare at them.

"I did no such thing," Adam stood from his seat, picked up his coffee and book and turned back to Blaine. "I know what you think I did to you, but you have your facts wrong. I did not erase those messages. I would not have done that. I am in love with you Blaine, but I would never do that to you. I know how much Sam means to you, but you will never believe me so there is no point in me even trying. Just remember that when all is said and done you will not be the one with a broken heart. That is me."

Adam turned and walked out of the coffee shop. Blaine picked up his stuff and ran after him.

"Adam, stop!" Blaine yelled.

Adam stopped walking and turned around.

"You did it to Nathan. Why wouldn't you do it to me?" Blaine questioned.

"Because every day I regret what I did to him," Adam admitted. "I loved him and I made a colossal mistake because I was afraid that he would leave me and I would be alone. You have no idea what that is like. You have this incredible group of friends that are your family. I have you or I had you. Now I have no one."

Adam turned to go but stopped again. He turned around slowly.

"I do love you, Blaine. I would not hurt you whether you believe me or not," Blaine could tell he debated whether he should tell him something. "There are people in your life you should not trust, Blaine. Get a new phone and don't let anyone touch the new one. I hope one day you realize that you were wrong about me."

Adam turned away from Blaine and walked back to NYADA.

_**(I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz)**_

_**(Performed by Adam Crawford)**_

_**ADAM: When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise, well, there's so much they hold. And Just like them old stars I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?**_

He turned to see Blaine standing in front of Central Perk with Tina and Mike. They turned and walked back in the direction of the apartments.

_**ADAM: Well, I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, and when you're needing your space to do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. 'Cause even the stars they burn some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up.**_

__Adam saw flashes of him with Blaine all summer and how happy they were together.

_**ADAM: I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake, and in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn, we had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am.**_

__He felt tears flowing down his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk with NYADA in sight.

_**ADAM: I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, still looking up. Well, I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it.**_

__Adam stood at the doors to NYADA wondering if the place still felt the same to him.

_**ADAM: I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up.**_

**LIMA, OHIO**

Once Nick got dressed he walked into the living room of Sebastian's apartment to see his boyfriend, Blake and Michael sitting there waiting on him.

"What did I do?" Nick assumed.

"Nothing," Sebastian patted the seat next to him. "Blake just needs to talk to you about something."

Nick took a seat and tried to think of what this could possibly be about. "What's this about, Blake?"

"Sam came over to talk to you about something this morning. You were a little busy," Blake nodded to Sebastian and Nick understood what he meant. "He wanted to talk to you about something him and Mr. Schue discussed. When he couldn't stay I told him I would do it."

"Okay, so what is it and why is it just me?" Nick wondered.

Blake looked at Sebastian. He still didn't know how to approach the issue.

"So you know how Cameron is moving to McKinley?" Sebastian started the talk.

"Yeah, because of the Warblers two year suspension," Nick wondered where this was going.

"Well, Cameron isn't the only one that's called Mr. Schue about joining New Directions," Michael filled in the blanks.

"That's good, though, right? They're talented. They would help us. I don't understand what the big deal is . . ." his voice trailed off. He looked at the three boys he trusted more than anyone else in the world staring at him with concern in their eyes. Those looks gave him his answer. "It's Hunter, isn't it?"

"His dad pulled him out of Dalton. He's living with Cameron because his parents are still in Denver," Blake explained.

"According to Mr. Schuester, Hunter has already enrolled at McKinley. He's going to be there one way or another," Sebastian continued.

Nick thought back to when Hunter pretended to date him just to manipulate them for Jesse St. James. He remembered trying to get over his love for Sebastian with the Warbler hottie.

"He would be valuable to the team. The girls, especially Kitty, would be interested in having him," Michael spoke. "But everyone has decided it's your call, Nick. You're the one he wronged. If you say no we'll all back it up."

Nick thought about it for a few minutes. He stood from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Finally, he turned back to them. "He can join on one condition."

"What is it?" Blake wondered.

"He and I sit down and have a conversation about things. No one else, just him and me one on one and we put what happened in the past behind us," Nick declared.

"Are you sure about that?" Sebastian worried.

"Blake's right, he would be great for our team," Nick decided. "Last year, 3rd place was great because it was a victory for us to just be there after everything that happened, but I'm winning nationals with New Directions this year. Hunter can help us do that. So I'm cool with him being on the team, but he's going to hear what I have to say first."

"I've got Cameron's number. How about the Lima Bean this afternoon," Blake suggested.

Nick thought about it a moment more before saying, "Sure. Set it up."

**NEW YORK CITY**

Mercedes sat outside the conference room with Justin as they waited on her audition

"Are you nervous, baby?" Justin held her hands in his.

"This could be big for me, Justin," she was shaking. "What are the chances that they are looking for a girl like me?"

"They are looking for someone just like you, baby," Justin smiled at her. "A beautiful girl, inside and out, who is underestimated because she isn't the quintessential beauty."

Mercedes looked down at the comment.

"The trick though is that the by being underestimated when your beauty shines it shines so much brighter than any other beauty because yours is one the outside and the inside."

He leaned over and kissed her which calmed her nerves.

"No one in this world believes in you more than I do," Justin kissed her hand. "I'm going to be right here waiting on my beautiful fiancée, listening to the beautiful voice that I fell in love with impress this panel more than anything they've ever seen."

The door to the conference room opened and a young man stepped into the hallway. "Miss Mercedes Jones?"

"That's me," she stood and smiled.

"Mr. Murphy and his team are ready to see you now," he smiled and held the door open for her.

"I love you," she turned and said to Justin.

"Ditto," he winked at her and let her hands go.

She walked into the room and saw the four men and one woman sitting in front of her. She smiled at them and said, "Good afternoon, my name is Mercedes Jones and I am auditioning for the role of Amber."

The man sitting in the middle nodded his head for her to begin. She turned to the pianist and the audition started.

_**(God Bless the Child by Billie Holiday)**_

_**(Performed by Mercedes Jones)**_

_**MERCEDES: Them that's got shall get. Them that's not shall lose so the Bible says and it still is news. Mama may have, Papa may have, but God bless the child that's got his own, that's got his own.**_

Blaine and Tina talked and laughed as they headed in the backstage door at _The Newsies_.

_**MERCEDES: Yes, the strong get smart while the weak ones fade. Empty pockets don't ever make the grade.**_

Adam walked down the hall of the dormitory with tears running down his cheeks. He walked into his room and fell onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

_**MERCEDES: Mama may have, Papa may have, but God bless the child that's got his own, that's got his own.**_

__Santana walked into the Lima Bean and sat down in the corner booth she always shared with her friends. She looked down at the message on her phone from Quinn. It was a simple "What are you doing?" but she wasn't sure how to respond.

_**MERCEDES: Money, you've got lots of friends. They're crowding around your door, but when you're gone and spending ends. They don't come no more.**_

__Michael and Blake played basketball outside Blake's house. The two boys seemed happier than they'd been for a long time.

_**MERCEDES: Rich relations give crusts of bread and such. You can help yourself, but don't take too much.**_

Mercedes smiled through her singing. She could feel how good she was doing.

_**MERCEDES: Mama may have, Papa may have, but God bless the child that's got his own, that's got his own.**_

Nick walked into The Lima Bean. He and Santana made eye contact, waved and then he moved to sit at a table on the opposite side of the coffee shop.

_**MERCEDES: Money you've got lots of friends. They're crowding around your door, but when you're gone and spending ends. They don't come no more.**_

__Santana's eyes moved from Nick back to the door and saw Sam walk in. He smiled at her and she returned it with a sense of relief that he was there.

_**MERCEDES: Rich relations give crusts of bread and such. You can help yourself, but don't take too much.**_

__The audition panel sat listening to Mercedes amazed by her voice. They created ideas for her in their heads as she sang.

_**MERCEDES: Mama may have, Papa may have, but God bless the child that's got his own, that's got his own. Here just don't worry about nothing cause he's got his own. Yes, he's got his own.**_

Mercedes stood there after finishing the song waiting for the panel to say something. Her nerves began to get the better of her again. Until the lead official of the panel spoke up.

"How is it that no one has discovered you before now?"

She took a deep breath. "I guess no one was looking in the right places," she smiled.

The two on either side of him smiled and began writing something, but the guy in charge couldn't help but share Mercedes' smile with her.

**LIMA, OHIO**

Sam walked over to where Santana stood next to their booth. He reached out and scooped her up into a hug. "Thanks for coming. I feel like we haven't seen much of each other this week."

"We have. We just haven't had you and me time," Santana pulled away from the hug and both of them sat down. "I believe I got your coffee order correct."

Sam tasted the coffee and smiled. "You know me too well."

"Which is why I know this is more than two friends meeting for coffee. I could hear that in your voice so what's up, Trouty?" she stated.

"Not sure you're going to l like it," Sam tried to smile but he worried about her reaction.

"Oh," she sat back in her seat and he knew that she knew what he wanted to say. "Didn't I tell you there was no need for us to talk about any of that ever again?"

"We have too," Sam insisted. "I need to apologize."

"Sam, we've been through this . . ." she began.

"Santana, just let me say what I need to say, okay? I have to do this!" he raised his voice just enough to shut her up. She realized this was more than Sam feeling guilty. She relented and agreed to listen.

"You know how much you mean to me," she saw the raw emotion in Sam's eyes and realized this was much more than an apology. "I never would have accepted my feelings for Blaine if you hadn't given me permission to feel them. I know that sounds stupid, but I was so scared and you were there for me. I hope you know that I love you, and the fact that I hurt you by the things I said; I just hope you know how incredibly sorry I am."

"You weren't in control of yourself," Santana tried to push it away.

"It still hurt you regardless if I knew what I was saying or not," Sam declared.

"You didn't say anything that wasn't true," Santana admitted.

"Just because it's true doesn't make it the right thing to say, Santana," Sam insisted.

"I do it every day," Santana pointed out. "And I do it to hurt people most of the time so karma used you to slap me in the ass. I'm okay with that."

"Don't lie to me, Santana, you know that I'm the one person in this world that can call you on that," Sam reminded her. "If it didn't bother you we would have stayed in contact all summer. I hurt you. I know I did. I brought up your feelings about Brittany and about Quinn and I put you in an awkward position saying them in front of her. The fact that I outed your feelings about Quinn to her is something I wish I could take back. I just need you to know how sorry I am for that and for making you feel exposed to our friends. I know you, and I know that's why you left. You hate feeling vulnerable. I wish I could change that."

"I don't," Santana confessed. "Okay, Trouty, you want me to be honest then here it is. I was pissed at you so much. I wanted to hurt you back but I knew you didn't know what you had said and I knew it wasn't your fault, but I still had all the pent up aggression. The reason that I left is because I didn't want to say something that would hurt our friendship so when I got the call to be back on the set for _Pretty Little Liars_ early I jumped at the opportunity and was on the first plane out of here." She looked away and wiped a tear from her eye. "I didn't say goodbye because I didn't want to see you. I didn't trust myself not to say something spiteful and mean. I mean let's face it, you know I'm a bitch when I'm pissed. Sam, it all worked out in the end. I said I'm fine now, and you're the one that said you know me so well so you know that when I say I'm over it that means I'm over it."

He studied her face. There was something there he wasn't sure how to explained. "You never give up a grudge, Santana. I know you love me, but that wouldn't be enough. What else changed?"

"Damn, Trouty, mind your own business," he knew when she got defensive there was definitely a story there.

He thought long and hard about anything and everything that could give him a clue. Then he remembered something. "Quinn was staying in our apartment. She didn't get a key from me. She didn't get one from Sebastian because he was in Paris. Were you with her?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're becoming too damn inquisitive for your own good. We've got to get you back with innocent little Blaine so you stop picking up mine and Sebastian's traits. Yes, Trouty, Quinn and I spent a lot of time together, okay? Damn, you got to be so persistent, don't you? After things didn't work out with my hot celebrity crush I got a call from Quinn and she came to Mexico with me while I filmed. That's how she got the key."

"Are you blushing?" Sam questioned.

"Shut the hell up! Auntie Snixx does not blush, and I'll cut any bitch that says so," Santana warned.

"But it is why you're okay with forgiving me," Sam realized.

"Yes, you're little non-edited Sam-rant outed me to Quinn, but you also outed Quinn to me and we both ran away, but eventually we started talking and then we began spending time together and now we're spending a lot of time together," she admitted.

"Wish I'd known that when Adam was telling Blaine that Quinn and I were having sex," Sam wished.

"Definitely not you," Santana blushed again and Sam caught what she was implying.

"Well alright then," he smiled while doing his best Matthew McConaughey impression.

"In fact, she texted right before you came in. I haven't called her back yet," she confessed.

"Well, then don't let me keep you," Sam's face lit up at seeing how happy Santana was talking about Quinn. He'd always known that something was there between the two of them. He was even sure that one day they would admit it and be with each other, but now that it was actually happening he loved seeing two of his favorite girls happy together. "Call her back. I have to go anyway. I have another therapy session to get too. Call me tonight, okay?"

She stood when he did and wrapped him in her arms this time. "For what it's worth, Sam, I do forgive you. I did a long time ago."

"Thank you, Santana," he hugged her back. They held the hug for a long time.

"Why are you still hugging me?" she wondered.

"I usually don't let go until you grab my ass. You get mad if I do," he stated.

"Oh, right," she winked at him and felt him up at the same time. "Still the best ass I know."

"Something tells me Quinn may take my title away," he winked back and slid away from her before she could hit him. He headed towards the door and saw Nick sitting alone. He walked over to him.

"Are you here alone? Sebastian joining you?"

"Not exactly," Nick answered. "I'm here to meet Hunter. Blake told me you came by, Sam. We called Hunter and told him to meet me here. If he's going to be in New Directions there are some things that he and I need to get straight first."

"You're a good man, Nick," Sam patted him on the back. "You know you don't have to do this."

"I do, but I'm taking a page out of your book. We wouldn't have had Tyler if you didn't forgive him and that was like the week after it happened," Nick remembered. "I'm happy with Sebastian and nothing is going to change that. What happened with Hunter happened two years ago. I just want to make sure that the past stays there."

"I'd like that too," Hunter's voice came from behind Sam. He turned to see a matured looking Hunter standing there. "I was hoping that's why you asked to meet me."

"Hunter, it's good to see you again," Sam offered his hand and Hunter shook it. "I'm on my way out. Nick, are you coming over to Sebastian's tonight?"

"I am," Nick knew that was Sam's way of checking on him later.

"Okay good, we'll talk then," Sam said his goodbyes and was out the door.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Blaine had two great shows that day. His newfound happiness showed in his performance. Tina watched from backstage and was so proud of her friend for how well he did. She couldn't wait to see him as the lead in less than a week. The two of them walked back across the city towards their apartment complex together. Tina's phone beeped and she looked at the message. She smiled as soon as she read it.

"Mercedes got a call back," Tina explained. "It also turns out that they are looking for an Asian female. Justin is trying to get me an audition."

"That's awesome. What is it for?" Blaine asked.

"The best I can tell they are casting three or four different pilots for this one company. They're just trying to find people. It's basically still just a cattle call at this point, but a cattle call by appointment I guess. Maybe you should get Justin to get you an audition too."

"I have my dream job already, Tina, and once I get the chance to make things right with Sam my life will be complete again," Blaine gushed.

"So you're completely over Adam? No regrets?" Tina wanted to know.

"He lied to me, Tina. As far as I'm concerned there was nothing about our relationship that was even the truth," Blaine stated.

"I think he really liked you, but I agree he went about it completely wrong. You can't base a relationship on a lie," she agreed.

"It doesn't matter if he really liked me. He lied to me. That's something I cannot forgive," Blaine explained.

"At one point in time you were thinking the same thing about Sam," Tina reminded him.

"Well if everyone hadn't tried to stay neutral and had let me know what was going on I never would have believed that. I hate that I thought that now. I just can't wait for him to be here so that I can see him and we can talk and that we can finally fill in the puzzle pieces and know what is going on for both of us," Blaine argued.

"Be honest," Tina stopped him and made him look at her. "You've already recommitted in your head. I don't think it matters what Sam has to say. You love that boy and he loves you. I'm willing to bet that when you to lay eyes on each other again for the first time what happened last spring won't matter anymore. You two are endgame and we all know that. Love conquers all, right?"

Blaine blushed as he knew everything that Tina said was true.

**LIMA, OHIO**

The next morning Sam came home from church with Emma and Will, changed into clothes for the barbeque and sat on the sofa with his guitar and began to play one of his songs. He hummed the melody as he sat there.

"That's my favorite song on your album," Emma said as she came and sat down.

"Why is it your favorite?" Sam wondered as he continued to play.

"It reminds me of you. The lyrics are your life right now. They sound the way you talk about life," she smiled. "And they really describe how you're working hard with your therapy to get better. You might be a little prophetic."

"You really think so?" Sam thought about the lyrics.

"Check them out for yourself. I'm going to finish getting ready," Emma kissed him on the top of the head before heading back to her room.

Sam continued to play the song from the beginning but this time he'd paid very close attention to the lyrics like his mother told him too.

_**(Let Loose by Corey Gray)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Can I have just a little time to tell you about the long hard days and lonely nights that I have gone without? All I want and all I need is someone who fits the shoe. I can't believe you're here and I'm about to let loose. I know its new but I won't budge. Let's take a chance and try our luck. Your heart was meant for me to find. Show me yours and I'll show you Mi-i-ine.**_

__Sam realized exactly what Emma meant. The song really did describe where he was in his relationship with Blaine. It made him smile and he continued to sing.

_**SAM: People think I'm crazy and I know that I am. I'll be as crazy as I have to be for you to hold my hand. Darlin' darlin' please believe me when the time comes around. I'll get the chance to show you what I am all about. Stumble down and get back up. Tasting ground reminds me of the soul I need but cannot find. Show me yours and I'll show you Mi-i-ine.**_

__He couldn't help but imagine walking into the hallway at their apartment and seeing Blaine again for the first time. He wondered what he'd say and how they would greet each other. The one thing he did know was thinking about it made him happier than he'd been in months

_**SAM: I know it's new but I won't budge. Let's take a chance and try our luck. Your heart was meant for me to find. Show me yours and I'll show you Mi-i-ne**_

Sam smiled and put the guitar back in its case. He couldn't wait for the barbeque with his friends and the hope of an afternoon full of friends and family.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Rachel sat on her bed talking to Finn on the phone.

"I am so jealous that you guys are having a barbeque today. I miss Burt's parties so much," she expressed as she laid back on her bed.

"I'm going to miss having you here too," Finn smiled sitting in the chair beside his bed. "He and I are getting ready to go fire up the grill. Mom's already in the kitchen making potato salad and baked beans. Oh, and she made her strawberry cake that you love so much."

"Shut up, that's so good," Rachel felt her stomach grumble at the mention of the cake. "Do you think you can hide me a piece and bring it with you?"

"I don't think I can do that, Rachel. There's going to be a lot of people here today," Finn teased her. "Besides, there really is no need when she made two; one for us to eat today and one for me to bring to you in New York."

"Oh, I love you so much! I mean I love you anyway, but bringing me desserts from your mom makes it even more so!" Rachel gushed. "And as much as that makes me happy I can only imagine how much fun you're going to have with everyone there."

"It will be. That's why we're having it, but in case you've forgotten I'll be in your apartment in less than a day and a half," Finn reminded her.

"Don't think that I have forgotten. I get you for a whole six days. I know our friends will all be here, but you and I will be spending some alone time together every day, mister," Rachel giggled.

"Inside or outside time?" Finn grinned.

"Both," she said suggestively.

Finn heard Burt calling for him to come and help him with the grill.

"Rachel, I've got to go. Burt needs me," he told her.

"Okay, tell everyone I love them and can't wait to see them," Rachel beamed. "I love you the most."

"I love you too, Rachel," he smiled and then hung up his phone.

**LIMA, OHIO**

He climbed the stairs from his room and headed out onto the back patio where Burt had started the grill. Mr. Schue stood next to him.

"Mr. Schue, I didn't know you were here already," Finn shook his hand.

"Emma wanted to come over early and see if your mom needed some help. She's gotten in a cooking phase since she's been pregnant," Will explained.

"I know. How many times has she asked me to come over for dinner? I think she fed me for the entire month Burt and Mom were in DC," Finn joked. "Is Sam here too?"

"He stopped to pick up Stevie and Stacy so he should be here in just a little while," Will pointed out.

"Good, hopefully we can have a jam session this afternoon. I was hoping to get the chance at least," Finn determined.

"Me too," Burt added. "It's free entertainment. You can't beat that."

An hour later, everyone had arrived and the food was out for everyone to eat. There were small groups sitting everywhere around the back yard. Lindsey sat at the patio table with Puck and Lily talking about the baby. The younger girls sat together talking about going back to school while the boys were racing to see who could eat the most food. Sam sat over to the side watching. It made him really happy to see how well his little brother and sister got along with everyone. They seemed to just fit right in with the group.

"I thought I'd see you last night," Sebastian sat down next to him with his food. "Nick said you gave him the code for checking up on him."

"The session with my therapist ran long. When I got back I talked to Mom and Dad about it and just went to bed. I figured if something went wrong you would let me know. I'm assuming things were okay with Hunter," Sam guessed.

"Evidently so," Sebastian nodded. "Nick said Hunter pretty much said everything he needed him to say before he asked anything. I think it might actually work out."

"Good, I'm glad everything is going smoothly," Sam commented but Sebastian could tell that his mind wasn't really there.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked. "Where are you right now?"

"In New York," he answered truthfully. "In less than a day I'm going to see Blaine for the first time in months. I can't help but think of the million different ways that could go. I mean he's dating someone else, and I still love him. I don't want to be the guy that tries to break up a couple, but I want him back."

Sebastian started to feel guilty for not telling Sam the truth about the Blaine/Adam break up, but he knew he'd tell him once he was on the plane and then he would feel better about everything.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Sebastian worked to make him feel better. "I bet Blaine is just as nervous to see you, and you don't get that way if the person doesn't mean something to you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn joined them.

"Sam's nervous about tomorrow," Sebastian grinned.

"Man, you're going to be so busy with work and stuff you won't have time to be nervous," Finn mentioned.

"That's not what he's thinking about," Santana walked over after eavesdropping and sat herself down right between the boys. "He's thinking about seeing Frodo again for the first time, am I right?"

"Do you know how many different ways that could go?" Sam's nerves were getting the better of him. "You guys know the whole story and what I have to tell Blaine. What if he hears the truth and doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Sebastian and Santana were both about to speak but Finn stopped them. He gave them both a look that insisted he wanted to answer this question.

"Sam, do you love Blaine?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered as he thought how similar this sounded to the line of questioning he answered from Blake a few days earlier.

"And do you believe that he loves you? Don't think about it just give me your gut reaction," Finn continued.

Sam smiled. "The last time we talked he called me Sammy. That probably doesn't mean anything to you but it means a lot to me. I think it means he could still love me."

Finn asked another question. "If the tables were turned and what happened to you had happened to Blaine and he came and told you the story you're going to tell him how would you react?"

Sam didn't even think about his answer he just spoke. "I'd wrap him up in my arms. I'd tell him I love him and tell him I don't care. I'd tell him how much I wish I could have been there for him and I wouldn't let him go again."

Finn turned and looked at Sebastian who shared his smile. He turned to Santana who winked at him. Then he turned back to Sam. "Has Blaine ever done anything that would lead you to believe that he would react any differently?"

Sam just jumped up and hugged Finn. His strong arms wrapped the taller boy up. "Thank you so much, Finn. I feel so much better."

"What are friends for, Sam," Finn replied. "You'd do the same thing for me and Rachel."

Sam opened his eyes to see his little brother and sister standing there. He released Finn from the hug and turned to look at them. He smiled. "What's up guys?"

"Mia is holding us to your promise that the three of us will sing together," Stacy explained.

"Yeah, and Kitty said we need to do it now before she leaves, and well, she's really hot and you need to help your bro out and let me impress her," Stevie smiled.

"You're such a horny little bastard," Santana whispered and laughed at the same time.

"Brothers think alike," Sebastian added.

"You should know. You're one of us," Sam turned to him and winked. He turned to Finn. "Help us out with the drums?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Everyone noticed the three Evans siblings moving to the top of the deck and both Sam and Stevie picking up guitars and Finn moving to the drum set. Joe picked up the violin and handed the bass to Tyler. Lindsey sat down at the piano.

_**(The Other Side by Jason Derulo, Keke Palmer, and Max Schneider)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans, Stacy Evans, and Stevie Evans)**_

When the music began everyone in the backyard knew they were in for a treat.

_**SAM: In the beginning I never thought it would be you. When we were chillin' smiling in the photo booth.**_

_**STACY: But we got closer 'till you were eating off my spoon and coming over and we would talk all afternoon.**_

__The next morning Sam finished packing his bags and he looked at a picture of Blaine on his wall. Sebastian and Nick both pulled their luggage into the living room of his apartment ready to go.

_**Sam/Stacy: Tonight we'll just get drunk; disturb the peace.**_

_**STACY: Find your hands all over me.**_

_**SAM: And then you bit your lip whisper and say**_

_**STACY: We're going all the way.**_

__In New York, Blaine and Rachel cleaned their apartment while Tina, Mike and Mercedes cleaned theirs. Everyone laughed with excitement as they prepared for their friends to arrive.

_**Evans Siblings: Tonight, take me to the other side. Sparks fly like the Fourth of July. Just take me to the other side. I see that sexy look in your eyes, and I know, we ain't friends anymore**_

_**STACY: If we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sho.**_

_**Evans Siblings: So tonight kiss me like it's do or die and take me to the other side.**_

__Santana walked out of the door to her house to see Finn waiting to get her luggage. She got in the car and smiled at Burt who drove them to the airport. At the Evans' household, Mary and Stacy stood on the porch waving as Stevie threw his luggage in the back of the truck and sat in the back seat with Sam while Will and Emma drove them to the airport.

_**STEVIE: This could be perfect, but we won't know unless we try.**_

_**STACY: I know you're nervous so just sit back and let me drive.**_

_**Stevie/Stacy: Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace.**_

_**STEVIE: Bind your hands all over me**_

_**STACY: and then you bit your lip whisper and say**_

_**STEVIE: We're going all the way.**_

__Blaine noticed the open door to their apartment, he couldn't help but look across to the door of his old apartment he shared with Sam. Taking the spare key, Rachel watched as he walked across the hall and let himself in.

_**Evans Siblings: Tonight, take me to the other side. Sparks fly like the Fourth of July. Just take me to the other side. I see that sexy look in your eyes, and I know, we ain't friends anymore**_

The others in New York joined him as they cleaned their friends apartment for their arrival.

_**STACY: If we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sho.**_

_**Evans Siblings: So tonight kiss me like it's do or die and take me to the other side.**_

As the Schuester's pulled up to the private air strip, Sam could see everyone already there. They got out of the truck and Ella greeted him with a hug, the flight attendant's took their luggage. On the inside of the plane people entered one at a time getting settled: Sebastian, Nick, Lindsey, Tyler, and Joe all made their way on board

_**SAM: Tonight we'll just get drunk and disturb the peace.**_

_**STACY: Find your hands all over me.**_

_**STEVIE: And then you'll bite your lip, whisper and say**_

_**STACY: We're going all the way.**_

__Sam hugged his Mom and Dad goodbye and headed to the plane with the others. Ella led the way followed by Finn, Santana, Stevie, and the last to board was Sam.

_**Evans Siblings: Tonight, take me to the other side. Sparks fly like the Fourth of July. Just take me to the other side. I see that sexy look in your eyes, and I know, we ain't friends anymore**_

_**STACY: If we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sho.**_

_**Evans Siblings: So tonight kiss me like it's do or die and take me to the other side.**_

Everyone continued the dance section as the three siblings finished out the final chorus.

The plane took off and Sam sat talking to his brother as Sebastian and Santana stared at each other with an understanding of what had to happen next. When the plane leveled off at its altitude, Sebastian leaned over to Sam.

"So there is something we need to tell you before we get to New York," he confessed.

"Yeah, and it involves Blaine," Santana added.

At those words, everyone on the plane stopped talking and listened. Everyone was curious as to what these two might have kept a secret.

"What is it?" Sam questioned. "He's okay, isn't it? Nothing's happened to him, right?"

"Sam, it's nothing like that. Blaine is fine. Pretty great, actually, according to Rachel," Santana informed him.

"So what is it then?" Sam got anxious. "What are you not telling me?"

Sebastian grinned the Cheshire cat smile he was known for.

"Blaine broke up with Adam. We just thought you should know."

Sam sat there shocked for a moment and everyone waited to see what kind of a reaction he would have. They waited until they finally got one when he leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and let a smile form on his face.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dashes

CHAPTER 9 – DASHES

The plane leveled off in the air and Sam put his earbuds in his ears and turned on the song of his he'd been hearing in his head all morning. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. It was his first time going back to New York since his fight with Blaine. He'd accepted the fact that he and Blaine might be able to salvage a friendship, but now with the knowledge that Blaine ended his relationship with Adam, there was a new level of possibility he hadn't prepared himself for. He honestly didn't think reconciliation would ever be possible. He hoped for it eventually, but never expected it from this trip.

Sam promised himself that he would tell Blaine everything and that was exactly what he planned to do. In order to do that, he had to remember why they broke up in the first place. Those were not easy memories to deal with, but he knew he had too.

_**(Dashes by Tyler Ward)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Maybe one day I'll come back here. Maybe one day I'll be able to love you like I should. I know it looks like I'm running. I never said that what we had here wasn't good.**_

__He remembered running out of their apartment and making it to the stairwell before realizing what he'd done.

_**SAM: If I don't try now I'll go crazy. I don't wanna wish that I had, when I look back on my life. There's a feeling I'm chasing. Feels like what I want is on the other side.**_

__He thought back to the fight in his room. The yelling and screaming he couldn't hear anymore, but he saw the anger and pain in Blaine's face. He remembered the glance of anger in his own face when he saw his reflection in the mirror as well.

_**SAM: So let me go. Give me dashes on the road. Maybe I'm walking to a place I don't know. I gotta see how things they turn out cause dreams in this town get cold. You'll miss your chances if you're marchin' in time even if I go alone, the least you can give me are dashes on the road.**_

__He thought back to his apartment in Los Angeles. It was so empty. No sense of family or friends. He walked through it in his head and realized it was as empty as he was.

_**SAM: There's a city I never laid eyes on, and I can swear there's an answer, waiting there for me driving to my horizon that's always been just out of reach. It's just what I need. If you love me then let me just go.**_

__Professionally, everything was going better than he ever expected, but he remembered being on the Tarzan set and checking his phone between every scene hoping to see a response from Blaine that never came.

_**SAM: Oh, give me dashes on the road. Maybe I'm walking to a place I don't know. I gotta see how things they turn out cause dreams in this town get cold. You'll miss your chances if you're marchin' in time even if I go alone, the least you can give me are dashes on the road.**_

__He remembered the amount of joy he felt when he walked back into his Mom and Dad's and saw them again. Hugging them was the moment he started to heal.

_**SAM: I'm a little scared to leave home, but every time that I close my eyes I know that I must go.**_

__The memory of him lying on the trampoline talking to Blaine filled his mind. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

_**SAM: So let me go. Give me dashes on the road. Maybe I'm walking to a place I don't know. I gotta see how things they turn out cause dreams in this town get cold. You'll miss your chances if you're marchin' in time even if I go alone, the least you can give me are dashes on the road. Even if I go alone, the least you can give me are dashes on the road.**_

__Sam looked out the window, it was a beautiful day. The clouds below them were white and fluffy and the sunlight that flooded the inside of the jet was strong and powerful. Everything shaped up for this to be a perfect day. At least, that is what Sam hoped for.

"Sam," he turned at the sound of Ella's voice. "Are you okay?"

He saw the concerned look on her face. She hadn't been around for the progress he'd made in the past week. Sam knew she still felt like she needed to protect him.

"Yeah, I'm good," he smiled at her. "Just thinking about some things."

"Good, that's what we need to do," she smiled. "Why don't we head to the back? We can sit in the two chairs. I'm not touching the bed Sebastian has back there."

Sam laughed. "I'm surprised he and Nick aren't back there using it."

"They both look busy actually," Ella pointed out. Sam turned and saw Sebastian and Santana huddled together scheming something which was not good for someone. Nick and Stevie played Madden Football on the gaming system Sebastian had installed in the aircraft. The other four were all asleep in their chairs. Ella stood and Sam followed her to the back and they sat down. She pulled out her iPad and starting talking.

"Sam, I tried to get you as much time off as I could so you could spend time with Stevie or whoever . . ." Ella grinned trying not to imply what she imagined might happen when they got to The City. "But we have a pretty full schedule."

"Are we going to talk about the fact that the FBI report about me and the shooting is made public today? That might change things. Are you sure you want me in interviews?" Sam questioned.

"First of all, you don't need to worry about that because you did nothing wrong. Secondly, I got a copy of the report this morning. I've already ready it and there is very little in the report that hasn't already been reported. There maybe some stories but I think the best way to get passed it is to finally do an interview," Ella suggested which surprised Sam.

"I told you I didn't want to do interviews about the shooting," Sam reminded her.

"You did in May and I've been able to keep them from bugging you about it, but Sam, the only way that the media is going to stop talking about is if you talk about it. Then it's not a story anymore. If we control how it's done and who does it, we satisfy the media and they move on to another story," Ella explained.

"So what am I doing?" Sam accepted her words as truth. He knew she wouldn't lead him in the wrong direction.

"Tuesday you're in the studio all day and then I got you tickets to see Rachel in _Funny Girl_ that night. I got five tickets for you, Stevie, Finn and whoever else you want to take. On Wednesday we'll take care of the interviews. I booked the interview with Robin Roberts from Good Morning America. She's the best at showing compassion. She'll be good to you. That afternoon you have free and then that night I booked you on Watch What Happens Live with Andy Cohen. It's a fun show. No serious subjects. You need to let people see you're fun and goofy side again. Thursday and Friday, you're in the studio all day and then I have your tickets for _The Newsies _for Thursday night," Ella laid out her plan.

"I actually thought I'd be doing more interviews than that," he confessed.

"Well, then there's next week, but let's not get ahead of ourselves," Ella smiled. "You need time to rehearse with Mike and Brody because the talk shows are going to want to see you do the new song that is already in the top 10 on Vevo and on iTunes. You've got another hit on your hands."

"That's good," Sam smiled. "Anything else I should know."

"Yeah, there are three other things that we should talk about actually," Ella's face became more serious which concerned Sam. "Let me get Sebastian and Santana for this because he made the decisions and it concerns her too."

She walked into the shallow hallway and called out to his friends. She walked back in and took a seat while Santana and Sebastian sat on the edge of the full side bed.

"So what's going on?" Sam questioned.

"Well, the first thing is that Sebastian and I believe it's best that you have security while in New York. When this story breaks the paparazzi will be searching for you. We've arranged for your normal bodyguard from last spring and a new one hired by Smythe Industries just to make sure that you're safe. They won't be with you inside your building. No one has access there. It will be when you're out in New York," Ella told him.

"What if I don't want security," Sam didn't like the idea.

"Non-negotiable," Sebastian insisted. "I can't risk something happening to you. It's in the best interest of the company to make sure you're safe at all times."

"Fine. As long as they don't follow me into the apartment. Can we at least make a deal that if a bunch of our friends are around they at least keep their distance?" Sam hoped.

"That's doable," Ella agreed.

"So why am I here?" Santana wondered.

"Both of your schedules are about to get really busy," Ella remarked. "I can't be in two places at once. Five Star has hired another manager named Zach to help Justin and me. Santana, he'll be going to Los Angeles with you while I'm on tour with Sam. Then, when you are filming your next movie in Vancouver I'll be with you and Zach will take care of Sam while he's filming here in New York."

"He's also going to be helping Justin with Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine," Sebastian added.

"Blaine signed with Five Star?" Sam had no idea.

"Yeah, I should have told you that. I wanted to make sure he was taken care of with his new Broadway contract," Sebastian stated. "With us adding more talent we're going to need more managers. I'm already looking at adding two more. Now that I'll be in New York it will be a lot easier for me to take care of those things."

'Okay, so bodyguards, a new manager, what's the third thing?" Sam asked.

"Tommy has decided on the last advertising campaign he wants from you, but he wants both of you," Ella said.

"But I thought my contract was over with them already?" Santana assumed.

"He wants both of you. With your newfound popularity and success you are both more viable to him because he can say he discovered you first. He wants you two to do his Christmas campaign. It would end both of your modeling contracts with him so you can focus on acting and singing."

"Should we do it?" Sam looked to Sebastian.

"It's very good deal. It will also help with both your movies coming out in early December as well," Sebastian explained.

"Okay, well I guess Trouty and I can get sexy together one last time," she winked.

"You make it sound so dirty," Sam laughed.

"Trouty, I have yet to teach you dirty," she said with a straight face before winking at him.

The flight attendant walked into the room.

"Mr. Smythe we have about an hour before we land in New York. I just wanted to give you an update," she said.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. The time closed in on them. Before he knew it he'd see Blaine again.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Blaine walked around the apartment straightening things and making sure that the place looked perfect. To say that he was nervous about seeing Sam didn't begin to explain the emotions within him. He assumed Rachel was still in bed since her door was still closed. It was almost noon. He couldn't imagine that she would be so calm with Finn on his way as well.

He heard a knock at the door and he opened it. No one was there but he heard music coming from the hallway. Taking a step out of the door his surroundings completely changed. He found himself standing on the top of the building. The sky was dark blue and the roof was lit by the neon blue lights of the Automatic sign. He looked down to find himself in a tuxedo. A canopied sitting area was on the roof in front of him. Hearing the music playing he found himself singing.

_**(Come What May from Moulin Rouge – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson & ?)**_

_**BLAINE: Never knew I could feel like this . . . like I've never seen the sky before. **_

__When he closed his eyes he remembered lying in the back of Sam's truck at the lake and walking down the hallways of McKinley together holding hands.

_**BLAINE: Want to vanish inside your kiss.**_

__He recalled standing next to Sam's car at the airport when he came home from Denver and Sam kissed him for the first time. He walked over to the canopy.

_**BLAINE: Seasons may change winter to spring but I love you until the end of time. Come what may . . . come what may . . . I will love you until my dying day.**_

__Blaine's thoughts went to the fight. He thought how could he look passed it. Then he heard a voice he never expected from behind him. He turned and saw it to be true.

_**KURT: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.**_

_**Kurt/Blaine: Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. **_

__Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped him into a hug. He knew he was there to help him.

_**Blaine/Kurt: It all revolves around you.**_

Kurt walked over and stood under the canopy.

_**Blaine/Kurt: And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and storms may arise.**_

__Blaine moves to stand next to him.

_**KURT: But I love you.**_

_**BLAINE: I love you**_

_**Kurt/Blaine: Until the end of time. Come what may . . . come what may . . . I will love you . . . I will love you.**_

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine stood in front of him astonished. "How is this possible?"

"Brittany promised that we'd watch over all of you. She took her turn with Sam already. I've just been waiting around for you to ask for help," Kurt sat down on the padded bench.

"I'm still asleep, aren't I?" he realized.

"And your brain finally asked the question it needed to ask. What the hell are you going to do?" Kurt smiled.

"What should I do?" Blaine sat down next to him.

"You already know the answer to that. I'm just here to remind you that it's okay to feel the way you feel. Blaine, you wouldn't be you if you didn't follow your heart."

"But the things he has to tell me . . ." Blaine didn't know how to finish his thought.

"Are bad, but you already know they were out of his control. You know him better than anyone. He made it his fault in his head and that's where the trouble began," Kurt explained.

"You say it like you know it, like you were there or something," Blaine thought aloud.

"I was," Kurt confirmed. "Brittany and I both were. We protected Sam and Mr. Schue from what could have happened. We couldn't stop what did. There's only one person that can stop that pain in Sam and you know who it is."

Blaine looked into his eyes. "It's me."

Kurt smiled. He stood and began to walk away but stopped before leaving the sitting area. He turned back to Blaine. "What he's going to tell you will not be easy to hear, but you know in your heart why he did what he did, don't you?"

"He was protecting me. He was protecting all of us. He's always protecting others when he gets hurt," Blaine spoke his epiphany.

"Remember that. Remember what he means to you, Blaine, because everything else in the world is meaningless. You two are something special. You've been apart long enough, don't you think?" Kurt smiled before walking away.

"Wait!" Blaine stood and ran after him. Kurt turned. "Will I see you again?"

The genuine smile that crossed Kurt's face reminded Blaine of the young man he originally met at Dalton. "I'll be here when you need me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm your Jiminy Cricket. It's time to wake up, Blaine."

"What?" Blaine felt his shoulders moving.

"Wake up Blaine," he heard Rachel's voice.

Blaine sat straight up in his bed realizing it was all a dream. He breath was erratic.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Rachel turned his face to look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine caught his breath. "I just had a really intense dream. It's hard to explain."

"Well, unfortunately we don't have time for that," Tina said walking in the room and into Blaine's bathroom. "Mike is picking up Quinn at Grand Central now, and everyone else will be here in an hour."

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" Blaine insisted on knowing.

"You need to get ready and I'm taking away your hair gels and hiding them," Tina walked out with all five bottles.

"He got out of bed to stop her but Rachel stopped him. "You can't do that. I have to get ready."

"Exactly," Tina turned back to him at the door. "Au natural, Blaine. I seem to remember very clearly that someone likes you better without all this in your hair so I'm taking away the temptation. Now get ready."

Tina walked out of the room and Blaine turned his attention to Rachel. "This is really happening, isn't it? Sam is going to be here in an hour. We're going to be in the same room after all this time?"

"Yes you are, sweetie," she smiled. "Now go shower. I'm picking your clothes out for you so you don't go bowtie crazy."

He rolled his eyes at the statement. "Fine," he said walking into his bathroom and locking the door behind him.

**NEW JERSEY – Teterboro Airport**

Sam stood next to the limo bus that Ella arranged to take them to the apartment complex. Landing at the private airport in New Jersey meant no paparazzi to follow or harass them. Everyone noticed, as the plane began to descend, Sam got very quiet and his nervous tendencies increased. As everyone else began to board the bus, Finn walked over to where Sam stood and leaned back on the bus next to him. He didn't say anything. He just waited for Sam to talk.

"The things I said to him were horrible," Sam admitted.

"I know," Finn replied.

Sam turned to look him in the eyes. "And he didn't trust me."

"That's what I heard too," Finn agreed.

"So what if Blaine and I are just fooling ourselves? What if we'll always end up fighting like that and hurting each other? I can't keep hurting him," Sam's nerves shook his body.

Finn looked into his friends eyes. He took a deep breath and made a confession. "The first time Rachel caught my attention I thought she was the oddest girl I'd ever met. In fact, she kinda scared me a little bit. She's just so intense, you know. Driven unlike anyone I've ever met and that was weird to me. Then that became what attracted me to her, but Sam, Rachel and I fight a lot. We don't now because it's a month between when we see each other so that time is precious, but in high school and even through our first year of college we fought over the craziest things. You know what though? None of that matters because deep down in my heart I know that she is the love of my life and we're meant to be together despite our faults," Sam noticed how Finn's smile crossed his entire face. He continued. "The only thing that matters is that she loves me. Sam, relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight, then blam, a perfect bud. Then comes winter and the flower dies, but if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again. You and I both know how this thing ends. You with Blaine, me with Rachel, those are two couples that are endgame."

"But how do I get passed what I did?" Sam truthfully hoped he had an answer.

"You face it. You had a fight and it sucked because you hurt each other. It's the winter months of your relationship. It died. You accept it. What you had ended, but you have this awesome chance to start all over again so you move on," Finn squeezed his shoulder with his hand. "Because it's springtime, brother. It's time to spread that seed and watch the relationship bloom all over again."

Finn shared one last smile with Sam and then got on the bus. Sam stood there. He watched as the three girls boarded. Lindsey and Ella got on, but Santana stopped.

"Are you coming, Sam?" she waited for him. He slowly walked over to her.

"Santana, I know we don't usually do all the lovey dovey best friend stuff," Sam's nerves caused him to whisper. "But will you sit next to me and hold my hand so I won't freak out about what's going to happen?"

She held out her hand and took his lacing their fingers together. She smiled. "Sure thing, Trouty, I'll make sure everything is going to be fine."

She led him onto the bus where they took the first two seats next to the door. She held his hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder so he could lean his on hers. Sam stared out the window and saw his first glimpse of New York City, his home away from home. He knew Finn was right. He had to face what happened between him and Blaine.

**FLASHBACK – New York City: May 11, 2014**

After getting done with Nationals, Sam, Quinn, and Tina said goodbye to New Directions at the Los Angeles Airport and the three of them flew back to New York City. They had been back two days, but tonight was the first night they would all be together. Even though it was a Saturday, Blaine had taken off from work for the entire weekend to spend time with Sam. Mike had taken off Saturday night, and the five of them sat in the apartment waiting for Mercedes and Justin to arrive. Rachel planned to meet them at Callbacks after her show.

"I'm really proud that they were so happy with third place," Mike said sitting next to Tina on the sofa. Quinn sat on the opposite sofa and Blaine sat in Sam's lap next to her.

"Yeah, they were awesome. The other schools were really supportive. Even the school that won told us that they thought we should have gotten higher and Sunshine just thanked them and told them how amazing their show was and that was it. We went out and celebrated," Sam explained.

"It was a lot of fun, and you should have seen Finn with them," Quinn boasted. "He is a natural teacher and coach. Those kids love him so much."

"He's like their Mr. Schue," Tina added.

"Well, hopefully, Dad will be walking again by next year and he can be their Mr. Schue again," Sam felt a sense of defeat knowing why his father couldn't be there.

"Sam, that's not what anyone meant," Blaine kissed his forehead. "Everyone can't wait to see you Dad better."

"Yeah, Sam, I just said that because of how proud I am of Finn," Quinn explained.

"Yeah, I am too, Sam smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Tina looked at her watch.

"That can't be Mercedes and Justin already. It's too early."

"Maybe they got done early," Blaine assumed as he got up to slide the door open. He was surprised to see Adam standing there. "Adam, hey, what brings you all the way out here?"

"You called me this morning and said that you and your friends were going out to celebrate this evening. We talked about it for a good while. I assumed that meant I was invited. Did I make the wrong call?" he looked into the apartment and saw an angered look on Sam's face. "I am so sorry. It was my mistake. I will be on my way."

"No, no don't be silly," Blaine smiled and motioned for him to come in the apartment. "The more the merrier, right? We'd love to have you."

"Not all of us," Quinn said out loud and stood. "Blaine, I don't mind you hanging out with Adam. I know he's your friend, but I don't really care to after the things he said about me and Sam."

"That was truly a misunderstanding, I assure you," Adam smirked.

"How bloody thoughtful of you," she snapped back. She turned to Blaine. "I think I'll just stay in tonight. You guys go have fun."

She walked towards the door passing Adam and Blaine heading over to Rachel and Santana's apartment, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"Quinn, you're not going anywhere!" his voice was strong and forceful. "I want you to go. This is supposed to be a celebration of _OUR_ group of friends back together again. I'm sure Adam can understand that."

"Of course, Sam. I completely understand why you would want Quinn by your side," Adam commented.

Sam stared at Blaine waiting for him to correct his friend but his comment didn't even seem to register to him. Sam walked over, took Quinn's hand and led her back to the sofa and told her to sit down. He walked towards his bedroom. "Blaine, can I have a word with you, please?"

"Sure," Blaine looked confused. He turned to Adam and whispered. "Just stay and let me fix this, okay?"

Adam gripped Blaine's bicep and shook his head understanding that Blaine wanted him to be there. He heard Sam groan when he saw the interaction. Turning to watch Blaine walk away, his eyes connected with Sam and he knew how much he'd upset the muscular blonde. Blaine walked in and Sam followed shutting the door behind him.

Blaine walked inside their bedroom and sat at the end of the bed wondering what Sam would say.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't you defend me when he insulted me like that?" Sam questioned.

"When did he insult you?" Blaine had no idea what he was talking about.

"Less than two minutes ago. He questioned my integrity and basically said I wanted Quinn with us so I could hook up with her, which isn't the first time that he's said something like that. Hence the reason Quinn was ready to leave because she doesn't even want to be around him. He disgusts her and I don't blame her one bit. Were you just going to let her walk out the door? She's been your friend for three years you've known him a hot minute. Why would you pick him over her?" Sam argued.

"I know you two don't see eye to eye, Sam, but Adam's never betrayed me. Quinn has. How am I supposed to trust her with you?" Blaine asked.

Sam couldn't believe his ears. "Oh my god, how much brainwashing has he done to you while I've been gone? You can trust her because she's our friend and I'm not what she's looking for. We're not at McKinley anymore, Blaine. Her tastes have changed a bit, but even if they hadn't you should be able to trust her with me because you TRUST ME! You know me well enough to know that no matter what she wants I'd never cheat on you ever! He has you thinking that I will and I can't believe that you don't know why!"

"He hasn't brainwashed me. You're overreacting, Sam!" Blaine stood up and walked over to Sam with the intention of calming him down.

"He wants to fuck you, Blaine! He's so freaking in love with you in makes me sick and the fact that you don't even know it baffles me," Sam screamed before a realization hit him. "Or maybe you do realize it."

"What?" Blaine realized what Sam implied. "No, it's not like that at all, Sam. Adam doesn't like me. He's just my friend. You're overreacting!"

Blaine grabbed Sam trying to hold him but Sam knocked his hands away.

"Overreacting? I'm overreacting? Okay then if I'm the one overreacting how have I been able to keep a lid on how I feel until now? Hmm? Adam poisoned you against Quinn and then when that didn't break us up and we were still together when I came back to New York a few weeks ago, he tried a new target and you just gave it to him, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Blaine was getting less concerned and angrier at this point.

"Before you texted Lindsey and basically called her a slut, did you show the picture of us at her prom to Adam?" Sam knew he was right before he got an answer.

"Why does that matter?" Blaine inquired.

"Answer the question!" Sam demanded. "Did you show him the damn picture before you sent that text?"

"Yes, I did. I showed everyone that was there. Rachel, Mike, Brody, Unique, I showed them all. What's your point?" Blaine defended himself and Adam.

"My point is let's play which of these things is not like the other. My guess is that Rachel, Mike, Brody, and Unique all said about the same thing. Oh, look how nice they look. They're so cute blah, blah, blah. But Adam, I bet his response was different. I know you Blaine. I know you better than anyone in this world knows you. You would have never thought of Lindsey trying to seduce me. Two days earlier, you were the one telling me I should take her because everyone deserves to have a great senior prom."

"I did, but . . ." Blaine started but couldn't think of a comeback.

"Great senior prom Blaine," Sam scolded him. "I held her in my arms for an hour in Mom's office because of the text you sent her. It hurt her more than you could ever imagine. She trusted you. She looked up to you. You hurt her and for no reason except for the fact that your friend, Adam, convinced you that Lindsey would hurt you like that."

Blaine went back to trying to calm Sam down. "Sam, I'm telling you that Adam didn't do that."

"So then you thought Lindsey wanted to fuck me all on your own. That's great, Blaine. Makes the situation a whole lot better," Sam stood with his hands behind his head. He held them there because he wanted to put his fist through the wall he was so angry but he tried desperately to keep himself from losing control. "And while we're on the subject of making things better, I hate to sound like a broken record but you stand there defending Adam and I just have to wonder if you ever turned to him after he said these things about Quinn and Lindsey, I really want to know if you ever turned around, looked him in the eye and told him that you weren't worried at all because you trusted me and knew that I would never have sex with anyone but you. Please at least tell me you did that."

"I . . . I . . ." Blaine had never thought of it that way. He realized he never had defended Sam. He wondered why.

Sam saw the answer in Blaine's eyes. "Ah, I got it now. You don't think that Quinn or Lindsey wanted to sleep with me as much as I would want to sleep with them. You don't trust me. The only person you think is a slut is me."

Blaine shook his head. The tears began to fall. That wasn't what he meant at all but he had no idea what to say.

"Guess the past never really does stay in the past. I was a stripper. I got raped. I let people touch me for money. I model in my underwear and get paid for it. I use my body to make money. I guess I'm not a slut. I'm a prostitute," Sam turned away from Blaine to wipe his eyes.

"Sam, I don't think that," Blaine cried.

Sam turned around and Blaine recognized the look on his face. It was the same look he had after one of his episodes. "You don't? I guess you don't think those things the same way that I wasn't angry with you for waiting 3 days to come see me after Dylan shot Dad and tried to kill me. You didn't think that about me like I didn't blame you for putting your career first. You remember how much it hurt when I said those things?" He stared into Blaine's eyes for a full minute before moving on. "I would have never said those things out loud and hurt you. Yes, I would have still thought them but I love you too much. I would have never hurt you like that. You have thoughts about me you'd never tell me too. Well yours just got exposed like mine did. You would never call me a prostitute to my face, but you and all your high moral dignity that you like to show people, you've just proven that just because you don't say it doesn't mean you don't think it. It's nice to know that you think so highly of me."

"Sam, I love you!" Blaine cried.

"I know you do, but up until right now, I thought you respected me too," Sam's tears fell and he looked like a child in front of him. "Maybe Adam has been right all along. Maybe I'm not good enough for you."

"Sam, don't say that. It's not true," Blaine tried to put his arms around him but Sam pulled them away.

"I would have done anything for you, but that's just not enough is it?" Sam asked. "When the sex stopped is that when you had that thought? He's a prostitute. Why isn't he putting out for me anymore? He's obviously damaged goods. Let's put him out to pasture and get a newer, foreign model to try out this year."

Blaine slapped Sam so quickly he didn't even realize he'd done it until it was over. He shook his head apologetically and hugged him.

"Sam, please don't do this? Wake up out of whatever trance you're in" Blaine pleaded but he saw the look in Sam's eyes. They were dead. He wasn't there anymore.

Sam removed himself from Blaine's grip. "I'm completely aware of what I'm saying, Blaine. You promised me that you'd never break my heart. Thanks for keeping that promise," Sam walked to the door and opened. "Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, they all broke my heart, but at least they left it where it could be put back together."

"Sam, don't go. Let's talk about this. Don't be crazy. We can make this work," Blaine begged.

"Don't you get it?" Sam whispered as he pulled Blaine into him and held their foreheads together and looked him in the eye. "You didn't break me. You've shattered me into a million pieces. I've never felt so cheap in my entire life."

"Sam, I love you, I will always love you, don't do this, please," Blaine cried.

Sam shut his eyes.

"I should have let him kill me," Sam spoke softly and Blaine's eyes flew open and stared into Sam's. "At least then I'd know I'm not a whore."

"Sam . . ." Blaine gasped as Sam pulled away from him and backed out of the room.

"Don't call me or text me. If I ever get to the point where I can talk to you again I'll contact you," Sam declared. He stood there completely still taking in the image of Blaine one last time then turned around. His three friends all stood there with tears flowing down their faces. They had obviously heard everything. He looked passed them at Adam sitting on the sofa trying not to make eye contact but obviously pleased with himself.

"Sam . . ." Tina stepped towards her friend but he stepped away from her.

He just shook his head and walked passed her and headed out the door.

"Sam!" Quinn called out and ran out the door after him but he was all the way down the hall away from them.

Tina ran into Blaine's room. Blaine was a disheveled mess on the floor.

"Don't," he moaned. "Don't come in here. Just shut the door and leave me alone please?"

She knew not to argue with him at that point. She stepped back out of the door and closed it behind her.

Blaine sat there in shock. Sam had left him. As weird as it sounded his mind swept back to the same time the previous year to a song they sang at nationals that at this point seemed to predict the future.

Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ella to respond to his text. He wanted to know where she was. When she messaged him back to say she was in her office at Five Star, he walked out of the building and waited for a cab to pass.

Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest curling himself into a ball as the words to the song he remembered flowed from his soul. Sam got in the back seat of the cab and told the driver where to take him.

_**(So Sick by Ne Yo – Cover by Max Schneider & Sam Tsui)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans)**_

_**BLAINE: Gotta change my answering machine now that I'm alone. Cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone, and I know it makes no sense since you walked out the door, but it's the only way I hear your voice anymore**_

__Blaine moved to stare out their bedroom window as Sam looked out the cab window at the same skyline.

_**SAM: It's ridiculous.**_

_**BLAINE: It's been months and for some reason I just**_

_**SAM: Can't get over us.**_

_**BLAINE: and I'm stronger than this.**_

_**SAM: Enough is enough.**_

_**BLAINE: no more walking round with my head down. I'm so tired of being blue crying over you.**_

_**Sam/Blaine: And I'm so sick of love songs**_

_**BLAINE: So tired of tears.**_

_**Blaine/Sam: So done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs.**_

_**BLAINE: So sad and slow, so why can't I turn off the radio.**_

Sam went through his phone looking at all the pictures of him and Blaine together.

_**SAM: Gotta fix that calendar I have that's marked July 15**__**th**__** because since there's no more you there's no more anniversary. I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory and every song reminds me of what it used to be.**_

__They both remembered standing on the stage at Nationals except in their memory they were the only two on stage staring into an empty audience.

_**SAM: That's the reason I'm**_

_**Sam/Blaine: So sick of love songs**_

_**SAM: So tired of tears**_

_**Sam/Blaine: So done with wishing he was still here, said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**SAM: So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**BLAINE: So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

Sam walked into the Five star building and headed into the elevator. Blaine walked into their bathroom and stared at his tear-streaked face in the mirror.

_**SAM: Leave me alone.**_

_**BLAINE: Leave me alone.**_

_**SAM: Stupid love songs.**_

_**BLAINE: Don't make me think about his smile or having our first child**_

_**Blaine/Sam: I'm letting go. Turning off the radio.**_

_**SAM: Cause I'm**_

_**Sam/Blaine: So sick of love songs**_

_**SAM: So tired of tears.**_

_**BLAINE: So done with wishing you were still here.**_

_**SAM: Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow.**_

_**Sam/Blaine: So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

__The elevator door opened and Sam walked off leaving it empty. Blaine turned off the light in the bathroom encasing it in darkness.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Sam, we're almost there," Santana shook him out of his internal flashback. "Where were you?"

"The night of the fight," Sam admitted. "I can't believe I said all those things to him."

"Well you'll get your chance to talk to him again very soon," she smiled. "It's not the end. It's just a new beginning."

"Sam, Santana" Ella's voice came from across the aisle. "I got a call from the security team. There's about a half dozen paparazzi outside the building. It won't be that bad, but I'm going to have them take you in the building right away and I'll have them bring the luggage up to your apartment. They'll stay in their apartment downstairs until either of you need them.

"They're staying in the same building?" Santana questioned.

"Smythe Industries does own the entire building. It makes it rather convenient if you ask me," Ella grinned.

"Stevie goes in with me. I'm not leaving him around those stupid photographers," Sam insisted.

"Not a problem, just have him go in with you. Shouldn't be more than thirty feet between the bus and your doorstep."

"There it is," Sebastian spoke up to get Ella's attention.

The bus pulled up to where the two security guards had created space for them to pull over. Sam and Santana stood up.

"Stevie," Sam motioned with his hand to his little brother. He saw the flashbulbs going off around the bus already. Stevie walked up to his brother. "Stay beside me and don't let go until we get inside, okay?"

"Okay," Stevie agreed. Sam could tell that his little brother was already overwhelmed by his first trip to the Big Apple. Sam put his arm around his little brother and the door to the bus opened. Two large security guards flanked the doors and one took Santana to the entrance way first. The second motioned for Sam and he and Stevie walked out of the bus and the cameras went insane. There were flashes everywhere and Sam could feel Stevie move even closer to him. It was still overwhelming to him when it happened so he could only imagine how his little brother felt.

They made it inside to the safety of the building. They stood by the elevator as Sebastian and Nick walked in and joined them.

"The security team is going to bring up all our stuff at the same time. I wonder how our apartment looks considering none of us have been in it all summer?" Sebastian wondered.

"Quinn's been there a lot of the time. She's taken care of it and Rachel said that they all went in and cleaned it up for us yesterday," Santana answered.

"That was nice of them," Sam added.

"Sam, is it always like that? With the cameras, I mean?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, buddy, it takes a little getting used to," Sam hugged him.

"Don't worry lil' Trouty, you get used to it," Santana messed up his hair causing him to give her the side-eye which made Sebastian laugh.

"The force is strong in this one, Santana," Sebastian laughed. "I think we've found a young Padawan."

Santana turned her eyes to Nick. "How do you sleep with him after he says shit like that?"

"Because he has a really big . . ." Nick started but Sam cleared his throat loudly.

"My kid brother is here," Sam verified. "No sex talk."

"Why?" Stevie wondered. "Nick's already showed me the picture of it he has on his phone." He turned to Sebastian who tried very hard not to blush. "Maybe you could be an Evans after all."

Stevie winked at Sebastian and Santana died out laughing. The elevator opened and she pulled Stevie away from Sam and walked into the elevator with her arm around the younger Evans.

"Find your own Padawan or whatever the hell you said," Santana smirked at Sebastian. "Lil' Trouty is my apprentice."

The other three boys joined her on the elevator and took it up to the 3rd floor, the location of their apartment. When the doors opened to their floor, they walked off the elevator, but Sam stopped before turning onto their hallway. Sebastian turned to see his friend shaking in fear. He walked over and put his arm around him.

"We'll do this together okay?" he comforted him.

"Will you just make sure the hallway is clear? I want to see Blaine but the apartment . . . the last time I was there . . . too much too fast," Sam couldn't complete his thoughts but Sebastian was able to follow them.

He looked down the hall and saw no one there. Santana stood at the door to their apartment wondering what was going on.

"The coast is clear. Let's get you in the apartment and let you adjust to that and then you can see all of our friends," Sebastian instructed.

Sam agreed and they walked down the hallway, and before he even realized it, he was back inside his New York apartment. Looking around, he realized that everything looked exactly the same. Nothing was different. He half expected to see the apartment withered and faded like it had been just as lonely and uncared for as him. Taking in the surroundings he began to breathe calmly again. It still felt like home even after all this time.

He turned and saw Santana hugging Quinn. He guessed she must have been back in Santana's bedroom unpacking. Their eyes connected and Quinn smiled. She ended the hug with Santana and walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug.

"It's been way too long since I've seen your face," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Getting there," he spoke honestly. "May take me a while to adjust to being back here."

"Hey Quinn," Stevie waved sheepishly. He'd always told Sam that he thought Quinn was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Quinn had to do a double take to even realize who the young boy was, but when she focused on his beautiful brown eyes and smile his identity was easy to guess. "Stevie? Oh, wow, you've grown up since I've seen you last. When did you get taller than me?"

She hugged the boy and Sam couldn't help but smile when he saw his brother's reaction. He turned at the sound of another voice entering the room.

"When Lindsey knocked on our apartment door I knew that meant you were here."

Sam recognized Tina's voice immediately. He turned around just quick enough to catch his friend in his arms as she ran to him. Tina, ever the opportunistic crier, had tears running down her cheeks already.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked.

"You look so good and I'm so happy to see you and to know that you're doing better," she sobbed. "I've just missed you so much."

Her words caused him to hold her even tighter. When she finally pulled away from him, her smiled beamed.

"Everybody can't wait to see you and everyone else for that matter. I freaked out a little when Lindsey, Joe, and Tyler walked in," she told him.

"What are they doing right now?"

"Lindsey and Joe are both unpacking I think. She's staying with Mercedes in her room and Mike never sleeps in his bed anyway so the boys are staying in his room. Tyler and Sunshine walked out of the apartment not long after he got there. I don't know where they went and I'm not sure I want too," Tina's voice changed to her gossipy tone with the last statement.

"What do you mean?" Sam picked up on her tone change quickly.

"They're hooking up again. I'm not supposed to know but it's pretty obvious when I talked to her," Tina revealed.

"Is that why he broke up with Michael?" Sam put two and two together.

"He what? When?" and all of a sudden the others in the room started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sebastian laughed more as he walked over and put his arm around her to tell her how much he missed her. "It just didn't take very long for you and Sam to pick up right where you left off. It's nice seeing that again."

"Finn!" everyone in the room heard Rachel scream from her apartment when, they assumed, she opened the door for him.

"Okay, it's been a month since Jew nose and Frankenteen have seen each other so I'm going to say it's at least thirty minutes before any of us are going to want to go in that apartment," Santana implied.

"It's okay. Mercedes and I prepared for that. The food and everything is in our apartment and we were going to move it in here," she turned to Sam. "We thought it would be better for you in here."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I should probably walk into my bedroom first. I haven't been there since the fight."

"I'll go with you if you want," Tina offered.

"No, I need to do it by myself," he determined. "I think I'll take a quick shower and change clothes before everyone comes over. It might make me feel better."

"Okay, you go do that," she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad to have you back!"

The security guards and bus driver brought in their luggage. Santana grabbed hers and she and Quinn went to her room. Sebastian and Nick took theirs and went to his room. Sam just stared at the door to his.

"Stevie," Tina turned to the youngest in the room. "Why don't you drop your stuff off in Sam's room and then come with me. I know Mercedes and Mike will want to see you and once the food all arrives you can help me bring it over here, okay?"

Stevie was smart enough to know that this wasn't about getting him out of the room as much as it was about letting Sam adjust at his own pace.

"Sure thing," he agreed. He picked up his suitcase and Sam's and guessed that the only room not currently occupied had to be his brother's. Tina waited for him at the door. When he came out of Sam's bedroom he watched his brother starting to glaze over. He walked over to Sam and grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. "Come back."

Sam shook his head. "What?"

"You were leaving me again," Stevie's honesty jarred him. "I know it's weird to be back here, but everyone here, including Blaine, is on your side. There's no reason to be scared. It's just a bedroom. The memories are in your head not in there."

Sam smiled at his brother and hugged him into his chest. "You're not supposed to be wiser than me."

"I'm sexier too," Stevie joked.

"That's debatable," Mercedes said as she entered the room. Sam held out his arms and she hugged her former boyfriend. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Mercedes," Sam sighed.

"You must be tired. We can talk later. Go rest up for a little bit. We've got a party to set up anyway," she pinched his cheek.

The three of them left leaving Sam standing in the living room of the apartment alone. He walked over to the bedroom and stared through the door. Everything looked exactly like it did when he left. It was almost too perfect and he wondered who cleaned it up. He wondered if Blaine had done it. It looked like rooms look when Blaine would obsessively clean them. He shut the door to his bedroom before walking over to his closet and saw that his clothes were all still hanging there. His socks, underwear and t-shirts all folded on the shelves in their place. The only thing that was different was that the side of the closet that used to hold Blaine's clothes was empty. He hoped that would change. Grabbing a pair of briefs and a V-neck undershirt, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

A half hour later, everyone in Tina's apartment moved the food and drinks into Sam's apartment and set up the dining room and kitchen so people could grab what they wanted and sit in the living room area. Sebastian and Nick came out of their room and Sunshine immediately ran up to Sebastian hugging him. They hadn't seen each other since their graduation day. Tina hugged Nick and began talking to him.

Santana and Quinn were the next to join the party. Mercedes and Santana made a bee-line to each other not having seen each other since April. Lindsey ran to Quinn. The two girls had bonded since Lindsey's prom night. Quinn was the one who got her through that depression and the younger blonde would never forget that.

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian went over to answer it. He was surprised to see Artie and Sugar's smiling faces walking in hand-in-hand together. They told everyone Blaine had called and invited them. With it being a surprise to everyone, their friends lined up to hug them and everyone headed into the living room to catch up on their trip around the world that summer. Artie sat with Santana and Quinn telling them traveling stories while Sugar took Nick and Stevie to the side to get the information about everyone back home. She'd only have one day to catch up with everyone before going back and starting her senior year with Nick, Blake, and Marley.

When Rachel and Finn entered the room no one commented on what they were sure the couple had been doing. Instead it was an exciting moment of friends seeing friends after a long time. Artie, Mercedes, Mike, and Tina all congregated around Finn and Sebastian, Lindsey, Nick, and Joe did the same with Rachel. This had truly turned into a family reunion of sorts. Everyone seemed genuinely happy and it had been another ten minutes before Tina realized that two very important members of their group were still missing. She walked over and pulled Lindsey away from the group and over to the door.

"I know you are still pissed at Blaine, and you have every right to be, but I think the boys need a healthy little push from us to make the first step to actually seeing each other again. Will you help me?"

Lindsey gave her a knowing smile. "Of course I will."

"Great here's my plan," Tina whispered it in her ear.

She walked across the hall into Rachel and Blaine's apartment. His bedroom door was open and she found him just sitting on the end of the bed thinking. He had on dark red jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt. His hair wasn't even combed. She could tell he'd just run his fingers through it. All his natural curls had formed even with the short cut he had for his show. Even she had to admit he looked sexy as hell with his five-o'clock shadow. She knew there was no way Sam would see this man in front of him and not remember how he felt.

"I thought Sam was supposed to be the model," Tina spoke up from the doorway. "You look sexy as hell."

He smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Why are you still over here? Everyone is next door. Artie and Sugar even showed up. Cooper and Brody are on their way. It's like a family reunion over there and we're missing you. Everyone wants to see you," she held out her hand for him and he just looked up at her with worry in his eyes. His arms wrapped around his own body.

"Have you seen Sam yet?"

"I have," she smiled. "He looks incredible, but he's just as nervous as you are. There's only one thing that will stop those nerves, Blaine."

She held out her hand for him again. "Come on, let me take you to him. He's still in his room. I'm sure if anyone can get him to come out, it's you."

He took her hand and they walked out of his bedroom and when they got to the hallway Blaine heard someone playing the piano.

"Who's playing?" he asked.

"Lindsey," she answered. "I think the better question is why is she playing?"

They walked in the door and everyone seemed to stop and stare at them.

"Then why is she playing it?" Blaine asked.

Tina smiled. "Because . . ."

_**(Red by Taylor Swift – cover by Fifth Harmony)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Santana Lopez)**_

_**TINA: Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly.**_

__Sam stood in his closet. He had just put on his red and blue short-sleeve button down shirt and slid on his tan wool ski hat when he realized people were singing in the other room. He walked out of the closet and stared at his door.

_**MERCEDES: Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all.**_

__Tina let go of Blaine's hand and turned him towards Sam's bedroom and gave him a soft push. Everyone watched as Blaine slowly walked in that direction.

_**All 5 Girls: Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met.**_

_**RACHEL: But loving him was**_

_**All 5 Girls: Red.**_

_**RACHEL: Loving him was**_

_**All 5 Girls: Red**_

Sam walked into the bedroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror above his dresser. The fidgeted with his clothes wanting to look perfect for Blaine.

_**QUINN: Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song.**_

Blaine stopped in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob. He turned around and made eye contact with Santana as she sang.

_**SANTANA: Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong.**_

__Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw the door to his room opening in the mirror. He watched as it opened completely and there stood the most gorgeous individual, the man he loved, looking as scared and nervous as he was.

_**All 5 Girls: Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met.**_

_**RACHEL: But loving him was**_

_**All 5 Girls: Red.**_

_**RACHEL: Loving him was**_

_**All 5 Girls: Red**_

__He turned around and the two young men stared into each other's eyes as they both had flashbacks of their entire relationship together.

_**QUINN: Remembering him comes in flashbacks**_

_**TINA: Flashbacks**_

_**MERCEDES: And echoes.**_

_**RACHEL: Telling myself**_

_**QUINN: It's time now**_

_**SANTANA: Gotta let go.**_

__Sam felt a smile cross his face. Just seeing Blaine in person made him happier than he'd been all summer. He took the initial step towards Blaine.

_**TINA: But moving on from him**_

_**All 5 Girls: Is impossible when I see it all in my**_

_**TINA: Head.**_

__Blaine took the rest running across the room and into Sam's arms. The boys wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight. Nothing was said. It was just two people remembering everything they needed to know about the other.

_**RACHEL: Losing him was blue like I'd never known.**_

_**All 5 Girls: Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met.**_

_**RACHEL: But loving him was**_

_**All 5 Girls: Red.**_

_**RACHEL: Loving him was**_

_**All 5 Girls: Red**_

__As Tina continued to sing she walked over and pulled the bedroom door shut. She knew the boys needed their privacy. She turned around and the entire group took a collective sigh hoping that maybe things would finally begin to heal themselves.

_**TINA: Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end **_

_**All 5 Girls: street.**_

"I've missed you," Blaine confessed.

"I've missed you more," Sam insisted. "Blaine, there's a lot of stuff . . ."

"Shhh," Blaine pulled back to look his love in the eyes. "There's plenty of time for that. Let's just be here in this moment and remember what it feels like . . ."

". . . to be us," Sam kissed him on the forehead and pulled him back into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sparks Fly (Again)

**_WRITER'S NOTE - This Chapter contains a very violent act. Parts of this chapter are very graphic. I just wanted to warn you before you read._**

CHAPTER 10 – Sparks Fly (Again)

Sam and Blaine stood there, holding onto the other's waist just looking each other over like it was the first time they had ever seen each other.

"I like you hair like that," Sam whispered. "And the stubble is quite sexy."

"I'm going to refrain from my comments for now," Blaine blushed. "I'll just say I'm noticing some things are different since I saw you last." Then he turned his eyes upward to look into Sam's. "But it's nice to see that the best things are exactly as I remember them."

Sam smiled and blushed simultaneously looking down to the floor and back up into Blaine's eyes.

"Adorable as ever," Blaine rubbed Sam's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Look who's talking," Sam turned his face and kissed Blaine's palm. He stopped himself and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking first."

"I thought about something today sitting in my room waiting on my courage to show up and walk over here," Blaine took Sam's hand and laced their fingers together. "We never actually broke up."

Sam gave him an odd look. His head turned to the side a little trying to figure out what Blaine meant.

"I mean we never said the words. We never officially broke up," Blaine looked sad. "Which made me realize I cheated on you by dating Adam if that's true, but we never did anything, Sam. I never slept with him. It never felt right. I mean we slept in the same bed but we never did anything together."

Blaine continued to ramble on about the specifics of if they did or did not break up and Sam couldn't help but smile. He loved the way his nose crinkled up when he was worried or how he'd run his fingers through his hair when he thought out loud. Everything Blaine did in that moment made Sam feel safer and happier than he had in a long time. He decided to stop him.

"Blaine," Sam interrupted. "Are you saying in your head I'm still your boyfriend?"

His eyes began to tear and he nodded in the affirmative. Sam leaned in and very softly pressed their lips together in the most delicate of kisses. It was short but in those three seconds both of their hearts began to beat at a normal speed again.

"I've missed your lips," Blaine confessed after Sam pulled away, the goofiest of smiles on his face. "So what does this mean?"

"It means that we have a lot to talk about still," Sam didn't forget the big pile of questions that still existed between them. "But at least we know that there are still feelings there. Knowing how you feel about me, Blaine, makes this easier."

"This feels like that moment when I came home from Denver and you picked me up at the airport. That moment when I saw you standing there waiting on me. You have the same look in your eyes now as you did then," Blaine remembered.

"It's called love, Blaine."

Sam's answer was so basic and simple, but Blaine knew he was telling the truth. Still, he couldn't help but ask.

"You knew then that you loved me?" Blaine questioned.

"I knew the night that you kissed me for the first time," Sam acknowledged. "I don't think I understood it then, but I did know something changed in me when your lips touched mine for the first time."

They stood there in the silence again just staring into each other's eyes hoping that one of them would know what to say next. Their words intangible at the moment, they just stared until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sam called out.

Stevie stuck his head in the door. "Sorry, I don't want to interrupt, but I really want to change out of these jeans into shorts. It's hot out there."

"Stevie?" Blaine realized who the kid was. "That is not you. When did you grow up and start looking like that?"

"Sam, you're man thinks I'm hot," Stevie smirked as he pulled out a pair of shorts from his bag. He slipped off his jeans and stood there in a pair of the Tommy briefs Sam had given him. "I think that gives me points towards being the sexier brother."

"Stevie, we're just talking and put your pants on," Sam ordered.

Stevie teased him by pulling up his t-shirt to show off his abs to Blaine. Sam was about to say something else, but Stevie stopped him. "I'm just kidding, Sam. I figured you could use the comic relief in here." He slipped on his shorts and then eyed the couple in front of him up and down.

"Just talking?" Stevie raised an eyebrow. "Do you two realize you've had your arms around each other the whole time I've been in here?"

Sam and Blaine pulled apart embarrassed almost like a parent had caught them making out behind the house. Stevie walked over to Blaine and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about the text message I sent you. I just didn't like seeing Sam upset," he apologized.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Blaine agreed. "You're a good brother."

"A good _sexy_ brother?" Stevie questioned.

"You definitely got the Evans sex gene, I won't deny that. I'm sure you're getting plenty of attention back home," Blaine kidded.

"I plan on it," Stevie winked. "You two go back to whatever or whoever you were doing."

"Stevie," Sam stopped him. "Will you tell them that we're going to stay in here for a little while? I'm going to tell Blaine what happened to me and then we'll come out there and I'll tell everyone else. I just want to tell him first."

"Okay, I will," Stevie started to shut the door, but stopped and looked back at his big brother. "I love you, Sam."

He shut the door behind him.

"You have your hands full with that one," Blaine realized. "He's not having sex already is he?"

"No!" Sam reacted quickly but then thought about it. "At least I hope he's not."

"Has anyone talked to him about sex yet?" Blaine asked knowing that Mr. Evans was no longer in the picture.

"No, and I guess that falls on me. I need to do that," Sam made a mental note. "That will be awkward."

"I could do it with you so you don't have to do it alone," Blaine offered.

"We haven't even determined whether or not we're still together and you're offering to help give my horny little brother the sex talk," Sam grinned.

"Sam," Blaine blushed harder than he ever had. He was just trying to be helpful but realized how it sounded. "I just don't want you to have to do it alone. And as for being together I already know my answer," It was Blaine's turn to lean in and lightly kiss Sam's lips. When he pulled back Sam saw an evil little grin on Blaine's face. "Or we could just let Sebastian give him the sex talk. I'm sure that would turn out okay."

Sam just started laughing out loud making Blaine laugh with him.

-GLEE-

In the other room, their friends heard the laughter between the two boys and couldn't help but smile. That was a sound that they all wanted to hear. Stevie had just told them what was happening so they knew that things would get serious, but the little bit of laughter was a good sign.

Another knock on the door indicated that the final couple everyone waited on had arrived. Rachel opened the door for Cooper and Brody. Everyone said their hellos and eventually they all moved into the living room on the opposite end of the apartment from Sam's room.

"Where's my brother?" Cooper asked.

"He's in the bedroom with Sam," Sebastian explained. "Sam is talking to him about the shooting."

"Okay, not to be a downer, I know this is a party, but can someone catch me up to speed. Brody and I never saw Sam have a break down, but according to what Blaine told me they're pretty bad. Is he still having them?" Cooper asked.

"It's been a week since he's had one, but there's no warning," Santana explained. "But since he started treatment for PTSD, he's been so much better."

"So he has been diagnosed then?" Cooper assumed.

"Yeah, if you can imagine what he actually went through," Santana paused. Every time she had the thought it overwhelmed her. "When you think about it I can't believe any of us didn't think of it before."

"It's no one's fault Santana," Finn reminded her. "None of us have been through something like what Sam went through. We had no way of knowing."

"If we're around and he has another episode what do we do?" Brody questioned.

_**(How to Save a Live by The Fray – Grey's Anatomy Music Event Version)**_

Finn began the explanation.

_**FINN: Step one you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through.**_

_**QUINN: Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came.**_

_**TINA: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

Sebastian walked into the kitchen with Nick and continued talking to Cooper and Brody.

_**SEBASTIAN: Let him know that you know best 'cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence.**_

Lindsey picked up as she sat between Stevie and Mercedes

_**LINDSEY: Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along.**_

_**MERCEDES: And pray to God he hears you. And pray to God he hears you.**_

Rachel demonstrated how helpless they all felt with her words.

_**RACHEL: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

Santana walked passed them all and stood, arms crossed as she stared at their bedroom door.

_**SANTANA: As he begins to raise his voice you lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things. He will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came.**_

All of their friends joined in as they remembered the times they saw Sam have a breakdown.

_**ALL: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

Everyone turned to look at the bedroom. They knew they had all done what they could. If Sam had any chance of being saved now was the time.

_**ALL: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life . . . how to save a life . . . how to save a life.**_

_**ALL: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

Cooper turned to Sebastian. "But he's fine now, right? I mean you all sound so sad, but Sam's going to be okay?"

Sebastian placated a smile. "I think that's entirely up to what's happening right now. Either your brother's reaction saves him or it kills him and we just have to wait out here and see which one it is."

Nick saw the hurt in Sebastian's eyes and wrapped his arms around him. Everyone knew how important the conversation going on in the bedroom at that moment really was.

-GLEE-

Back in the bedroom, Blaine and Sam sat on the bed across from each other prepared to have the conversation neither one of them really looked forward too. It was the first time since they'd been reunited that things felt awkward between them. Both started to say things but stopped unsure of whether it was the right thing to begin with. When it came down to it, Blaine just reached over and took Sam's hand in his.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course I do," Sam answered.

"I trust you too. I need to tell you that," Blaine remembered this issue being the main reason that the argument blew up in their faces. "When you made the comment to me that I shouldn't have worried about you with Quinn and Lindsey you were absolutely right. I'd never thought about it that way, Sam, not one time had that ever crossed my mind, and I hate that it hadn't because it would have been such an easier road for both of us."

"That's old new now, Blaine," Sam tried to stop him.

"No it's not because me not being able to say that I trusted you caused you to think something that I never meant for you to believe. I trust you more than anyone in my life, and my heart broke when you said the things that you did, but you were totally justified in saying them," Blaine admitted.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Sam insisted. "I don't even know if I really believed what I was saying or if it was just a reflex from the shooting."

Blaine was unsure of what to say to that. He saw that Sam broke eye contact and looked down at their hands. He waited for Sam to speak again, but instead he heard the boy crying. He moved closer to him on his knees and wrapped his arms around Sam holding him tightly. The movement caused the boys to fall backwards with their heads hitting the pillows. Neither boy moved. They laid there in the other's arms. Blaine placed his bent finger under Sam's chin and lifted it so that they were eye-to-eye again.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere," Blaine whispered to him. "Let's forget the fight for now because I think if you tell me what happened to you what was said during the fight will make more sense to me."

"I'm sorry it happened, Blaine. I know it tore us apart," Sam held back his emotion.

"I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here. Just tell me in your words what happened. If you get scared look in my eyes and I'll give you the strength you need."

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. He trusted Blaine, and he knew how badly he wanted to tell him everything.

"I was getting ready to come back to New York and surprise you. I had taken Dad lunch. I was going to stay for Glee period and then Sebastian and I were headed back here to see you in the show. I just made some stupid sandwich, but I wanted to surprise Dad. I just didn't know that it was the surprise that would almost take his life," Sam declared.

**FLASHBACK: March 28, 2014 (the day of the shooting)**

"You look busy," Sam said after knocking on Will's office door and letting himself in. He held a lunch bag in his hand. "You just won Regionals. You deserve some down time."

Will smiled at his son. He hadn't realized until that week how great it was to see his face again. For three months he'd stayed away from Lima because of the FBI investigation and stalker situation. When they told him they had the suspect in custody, he felt more relief than he'd ever had before. He knew his son was safe. Will never expected that after hearing the news Sam would surprise him by coming home for a visit, but it was the best birthday gift he could have ever received.

"I brought some lunch," Sam moved into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the teacher's desk.

"Are you and Sebastian still headed out today?" Will asked taking a sandwich out of the lunch bag and biting into it.

"Yeah, right after Glee Class," Sam said. "Tina called me last night and told me that Blaine is filling in for the lead and getting to play Jack Kelly this weekend so we're going to surprise him and be there for his big debut. We'll barely get there in time but we can get ready on the jet and go straight to the theatre."

"I'm so proud of him. I can't believe that I have three students on Broadway. Then I've got you and all your success on top of that. I'm a very lucky teacher," Will determined.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Dad," Sam smiled. "You taught us everything we know. You're the reason we're successful."

Before Will could react there was a knock at the hallway office door. "Come in," Mr. Schuester called out.

The door opened and in walked Shanna Lee and Aylin Stein. Both girls were all smiles and seemed to be very excited about something.

"Hey girls, where are you supposed to be right now?" he asked.

"At lunch," Aylin answered. "We wanted to talk to you about something for just a minute."

As she spoke she walked up behind Sam and hugged him. "I gotta get that out of the way first."

Shanna spoke next. "Mr. Schue, our parents were talking last night after Regionals was over and our dads want to have a celebration cook-out Saturday afternoon. Just a come-and-go kind of thing, but to just have something for us to hang out and enjoy our win, and for the parents to get together and figure out a way to raise money to get us to Los Angeles."

"I think that's a great idea, Shanna. Why don't you have your father call me and we can set up all the details," Will insisted.

"Great!" Shanna smiled.

"Will you be able to come?" Aylin asked Sam.

"I'm going back to New York today," Sam mentioned. "But if Dad will let me I want to go to Nationals with you guys."

"I think that's an awesome idea," Aylin nodded her head.

"Me too," Will agreed.

"Okay, well sorry we interrupted your lunch," Shanna interjected. "We'll let you get back to it."

She opened the door and waited for Aylin.

"Yeah," Aylin turned to the door as well. "See you in Glee Class, Mr. Schue. Bye, Sam."

The two girls walked into the hallway and shut the door behind them.

"So any ideas for Nationals yet?" Sam asked.

Four gunshots echoed through the hallway. The blinds covering the glass windows in Mr. Schue's office were closed but Sam and Will could see someone fall against them. The office door automatically locked. Will moved faster than Sam had ever seen him. He grabbed his son's hand and pulled him into the choir room away from that hallway.

"Get in the corner on the floor," Will ordered as he ran to the doors to lock them starting with the one farthest from the office. Sam did what his father told him too. He crouched in the corner and watched as Will locked the first door then the second and then he headed towards the third when he saw him just stop. His eyes widened as the barrel of the gun came into view. Will stepped backwards and the owner of the gun walked in. Sam got up ready to tackle the shooter until he saw who it was.

"Dylan?" Sam whispered loud enough that the young man holding the gun heard him and slowly turned his head towards him.

"Take the keys from your father and lock this door," Dylan spoke softly but with an eeriness that made goose bumps pop up on Sam's body. He stood there not wanting to follow the gunman's orders. He didn't want to separate his father and him from anyone who could save them.

"Sam," Will called out. "Take my keys. Lock the door."

Will broke him from his momentary trance. He grabbed the keys and locked the door before giving them back to his father.

"Why are you doing this, Dylan? Why are you here?" Sam looked the other guy in his eyes.

"I'm doing this for us, Sam," Dylan smiled. His face was full of longing and, as crazy as it sounded, love. "I love you, Sam, and this is the only way for us to be together."

"What are you talking about, Dylan?" Sam turned his head to his dad for help, but he knew Will couldn't move. Dylan had kept the gun pointing at him the entire time his kept his eyes on Sam.

"This is the only way I can make you see that you love me. We are meant to be together, Sam. We always have been. There are too many people that have taken you away from me, and if I have to eliminate every single one of them I will." A chill ran down Sam's back as he watched Dylan's expression harden. "I'll take them all out until you realize that I am the one you love. You want to be with me. I saved your life, Sam. I kept people from hurting you, and all you did was leave me to fend for myself while all these people poisoned your mind and made you believe that you loved them instead of me." Dylan sneered.

"I don't understand," Sam was fairly certain he was in shock. He didn't really know what that felt like, but the complete craziness of the moment qualified. "Dylan, we're friends, but we're not boyfriends."

"But we should be!" Dylan yelled. "All these people, Blaine, Sebastian, Santana, your dad and mom, your little brother and sister, they all want to take you away from me and I'm not going to let that happen."

Dylan abruptly turned towards Will and shot him in the leg. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, his face contorted in pain.

"DAD!" Sam started to run over but Dylan moved between them and was now pointing the gun at him. Sam stopped immediately and looked up into the gunman's eyes showing how much fear he had in his own.

"That shot won't kill him but he could bleed out. The longer you and I stay here the worse it gets. Do what I say and I won't shoot him in the head so you see him die," Dylan smiled at him and batted his eyes.

"I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt him!" Sam cried.

"Kiss me," Dylan ordered. "Kiss me or I'll blow his brains out."

Sam moved over next to him and kissed him on the lips. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth to lick Dylan's lips. He wanted to distract Dylan long enough that he could power the gun out of his hands, but the second he reached for it, he felt the cold steel of the handgun barrel against the side of his head.

"You shouldn't have done that," Dylan's voice changed. It became menacing. "I love you, Sam. I want to take care of you, but you have to learn to stop slutting out your body to get what you want. Did you really think kissing me with that sweet tongue of yours would keep me from knowing you wanted to go for my gun? I can't believe that you would whore yourself out like that just to get the upper hand. Get on your knees."

Sam shook his head indicating he didn't want to do it.

"Get on your fucking knees or I'll go find that red-headed mother of yours and shoot her in the head after I finish off pops over here," Dylan growled.

Sam looked down at his Dad. He was pale and sweating. The pool of blood on the floor was evident and more was trickling out between the fingers clenched over the wound. Will couldn't even say anything. He just nodded at Sam trying to let him know that everything would be okay. Sam held back his tears as he sank to the floor and onto his knees next to his Dad.

"That's right," Dylan nodded. "You're my pet now, Sam Evans. You are my love and my sexual toy. Tell me you love me."

Sam gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He couldn't say it. He couldn't betray Blaine like that.

"Tell me you love me or I'll add that pussy of a boyfriend to my list and shoot him in the heart. I'll break his heart just like you will when he finds out how much of a slut you really are," Dylan demanded.

"I'm not!" Sam fought back.

"Yes you are, baby. Your sweet ass is on buildings all over the world whoring out products. I bet you're a little whore in the bedroom too, aren't you? You like to take it up the ass. I know you let Charles do it to you. How many times did that happen? And then you came crying to me asking me for help, but when I tried to get a piece of that fine ass you pushed me away." Dylan pushed the gun harder into Sam's head. "Now fucking tell me that you love me."

Sam couldn't risk Blaine being hurt. He had to protect him.

"I love you, Dylan," Sam whispered.

"Say, I love you more than my mom and dad," the smile on Dylan's face sickened Sam. He tried to look at his dad, almost so he could ask for permission, but the barrel of the gun pressing into the side of his head kept him from looking in that direction.

"Dylan, I love you more than my Mom and Dad," Sam whispered loud enough for him hear.

"Say, I love you more than Santana or Sebastian," Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, don't be so surprised that I know how special those two are too you. I imagine you'd be pretty hurt if I killed them too."

"I love you more than Sebastian and Santana," Sam couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Please don't hurt them."

"Aww, Sam you get so upset over your fake brother and sister," the momentary sense of compassion ended as Dylan's face went stiff. "I could only imagine how you'd feel if Stevie and Stacy were at the end of this gun. Maybe I'd have a little fun with that cute brother of yours first. You could watch."

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed.

"Oh, I don't get fucked, but your kid brother might if you don't tell me you love me more than him. I know you want to make me happy Sam. You don't want little Stevie to be fucked up in the head by getting raped like you did," Dylan said with a sweet tone to his voice as he brushed the hair out of Sam's eyes.

"Please don't touch him. Don't hurt him or Stacy. I promise, Dylan, I will love you and I'll do everything that you ask me to do. Just please don't hurt them," Sam begged, his cheeks streaked with tears.

"Good," Dylan smiled. "Tell me you love me more than Blaine. Tell me that he means nothing to you."

Sam's blood froze. He couldn't say that. Blaine meant everything to him. He felt and odd sensation on his fingertips that touched the cold floor beneath him. He moved them to eye level and saw them covered in blood. His Dad was losing too much blood. He had to get him help.

"Blaine means nothing to me. Dylan, I love you and no one else," every word out of his mouth physically hurt him to say, but he had to make Dylan believe him. He had to save them all.

"Prove it," Dylan said unbuttoning his pants and slowly unzipping them. "Show me how much you love me."

Sam couldn't believe Dylan would make him do this in front of his father. No matter how deranged an individual might be this was reprehensible. Regardless of how it made him feel though, he knew he had no choice but to do it. Sam reached into Dylan's pants and felt a very hard erection inside. It disgusted him to know that he was getting off on being so evil and wanting to kill people. Pulling Dylan's erection out of his underwear, he began to stroke it with his hand.

"That is not good enough. That doesn't show me how much you love me. Be fully committed, Sam. Show me what you can really do," Dylan coaxed him.

Sam knew what he wanted. He felt the gun move away from his head and point back towards Will. Not wanting to take any chances, he slipped Dylan's penis into his mouth and began sucking. He was sure that was what the boy wanted.

"God, you are such a fucking whore!" Dylan screamed out. "Show me how much, Sam."

Feeling like he was going to vomit, he continued to suck trying to get it over as fast as he could. That's when he felt the barrel of the gun return to the side of his head.

"You're nothing but a slut, Sam Evans. Nobody wants you. They just want to use you because that is what you're good for," Sam listened to Dylan's words as he continued to obey him and do his best to ignore the tears streaking his face. "I'm the one who loves you, Sam. I'm going to keep them from hurting you. Let me put you out of your misery."

Another gunshot rang through the room. Sam's mind went blank. He was sure that Dylan had just shot and killed him. It wasn't until he felt the gun slip away from his head and he watched Dylan's body go limp and fall to the ground that he realized what happened. He turned towards the windows in the choir room and saw the SWAT team sniper there with his rifle pointed in his direction. Whoever that police officer was had just saved his life. He turned to Dylan briefly and saw the bullet wound in his chest. Blood poured out of it.

Turning quickly, Sam moved to his father and covered the bullet wound in his leg with his hands trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's going to be okay, dad. It's going to be okay," Sam applied and watched as Will closed his eyes. "No, it's going to be okay . . . going to be okay." He voice got softer and less certain with each repetition. "Going to be okay . . . going to be okay . . . be okay."

**PRESENT DAY**

"It wasn't very long after that when the ambulance got there and took Dad and I to the hospital. I didn't know about Shanna or Aylin until after we got there. I wish I could tell you what happened after that, but I don't really remember," Sam confessed.

Blaine had stayed strong and didn't let his tears show. Inside he was a mess. It all made sense now. Sam's anger, his inability to have oral sex the week he came back. Blaine felt horrible. Now he knew why Sam was having problems performing and why he would so quickly become a basket case of emotions. The fight wasn't even a fight to Blaine anymore. It was all about Sam's insecurities that Dylan preyed on and amplified more than anyone could have ever imagined. That was why Sam believed that Blaine could think of him as a slut or whore. For all the talk Sam had about Adam brainwashing Blaine, Dylan had effectively done the same thing to Sam in a shorter period of time. Blaine was stunned listening to the story. It was no surprise to him now that Sam developed PTSD. How could anyone have survived something like that and not?

He remembered Sam's words at the end of the fight. He no longer believed those were really directed at him. The whole situation made sense now. The puzzle pieces fit together and he now knew what he had to do.

Blaine had to help Sam heal and show him that he could be loved more than he ever thought possible. He leaned forward and kissed Sam. The move surprised the blonde. It was the last thing he thought would be a response after telling his story. He expected Blaine to walk away, but instead he held him tighter.

"I love you more right now than I have ever loved you," Blaine confessed.

"Why?" Sam questioned. "After everything I just told you why would you still love me?"

"Because you love unconditionally. Do you know what I get from that story?" Blaine smiled and rubbed his hand down Sam's shoulder and arm until his fingers reached Sam's and they interlaced. "You would do anything to protect those that you love, babe. That's not something to be ashamed of. It's noble. It's brave, and I am so incredible proud of you. Just knowing that you would do anything to protect me tells me how much you really do love me."

"But what I had to do . . ." Sam began.

". . .was horrible," Blaine agreed. "No one should ever be put through what happened to you, but it wasn't your fault."

Sam tried to say something but he couldn't.

"It wasn't your fault, Sam," Blaine repeated. He knew he had to get those words into Sam's head so he would really hear and understand them.

"But Blaine . . ."

"It was not your fault," Blaine repeated. "You're the hero in this story. It was not your fault. You did what you had to do to protect me and Will and Emma and Stevie and Stacy and Santana and Sebastian and everyone else that you love. It was not your fault. I love you, Sam Evans and I always will. This changes nothing."

Sam's walls finally came crashing down after Blaine told him what he needed to hear. All the anguish and angst, the sadness and fear, the self-loathing and self-doubt, all of it crashed around his feet as it fell from his broad shoulders. He dug his face into Blaine's chest and the smaller boy held him as tight as he possibly could. His whole body shook as he let out all the pain inside of him knowing that Blaine was there holding and protecting him. He didn't have to keep the pain to himself anymore.

In the main part of the apartment, everyone heard the massive loud crying coming from the bedroom. Stevie had run over and sat right outside the door as soon as it started. He wanted to go inside, but he wanted Sam to have his time with Blaine as well. Sebastian came and sat down next to him and put his arm around him. Stevie turned his head into Sebastian's shoulder and started crying. Sebastian held him tight.

"It's going to be okay," Sebastian whispered to him.

"I just want Sammy to be better," Stevie stated through his tears. "I don't want to see him hurting anymore."

Santana walked over and sat down in front of them. "Something tells me that things will be okay now. He has Blaine now and when you have the one person that you love more than anything else in the world by your side, to hold your hand, and to whisper words into your ear reminding you that everything is going to be okay, all the pain in the world melts away."

She turned to see a smiling Quinn looking back at her. All the couples in the room heard Santana's words and knew how true they were. Each shared a moment with their partners. Sebastian and Nick. Rachel and Finn. Tina and Mike. Cooper and Brody. Mercedes and Justin. Artie and Sugar. They all knew the importance of being with the one you loved and they hoped that for Blaine and Sam that time had come once again.

-GLEE-

About an hour later, the door to the bedroom opened. Everyone in the apartment noticed and turned to the door. Sam and Blaine walked out holding hands. It was obvious to everyone that a lot of emotions had been tapped as both of them looked tired. Stevie ran over and almost tackled his brother hugging him. Sam hugged him back and told him he was okay. They walked over to where the others were and Sam weakly smiled at them.

"I'm ready to tell you what happened now," he said.

Everyone settled in. Sam sat on the sofa with Blaine to his right and Stevie to his left. Santana and Sebastian moved into the kitchen having already heard the story and not sure they wanted to hear it again.

"Do you think he told Blaine everything?" Santana whispered to Sebastian.

"Yeah, I do. We'll probably be the only three that get the entire story," he remarked.

The two of them watched as Sam began telling the story of the shooting to the others in the room. They knew all their friends would have the same reaction they did. It was like having an outer body experience where you felt like you were watching yourself listen to Sam's story. You just wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but you really weren't sure what words to say.

_**(I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts)**_

_**(Performed by Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**SANTANA: It's like a storm that cuts a path. It breaks your will. It feels like that. You think you're lost, but you're not lost on your own. You're not alone.**_

He watched Tina tear up at the mention of Shanna and Aylin

_**SEBASTIAN: I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do. If you can't cope.**_

Cooper slipped his arms around Brody and leaned his head on Brody's shoulder.

_**SANTANA: I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight, and I won't let go.**_

Rachel's tears could not be stopped. Finn wrapped her up in his arms.

_**SEBASTIAN: It hurts my heart to see you cry. I know it's dark this part of life. Oh, it finds us all and we're too small to stop the rain oh, but when it rains. I will stand by you. I will help you through**_

Mercedes leaned into Justin. He wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

_**SEBTANA: When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight, and I won't let you fall.**_

Sugar began to hold Artie even tighter when she realized how close Sam cam to dying.

_**SANTANA: Don't be afraid to fall. I'm right here to catch you.**_

_**SEBTANA: I won't let you down.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: It won't get you down.**_

_**SEBTANA: You're gonna make it. Yeah, I know you can make it.**_

They scanned the room and watched each of their friends as the realization of what happened to Sam hit them all extremely hard.

_**SEBASTIAN: Cause I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope.**_

_**SANTANA: And I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight**_

_**SEBTANA: And I won't let go. Oh I'm gonna hold you and I won't let go.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Won't let you go.**_

_**SANTANA: No I won't.**_

-GLEE-

It was after midnight when Rachel and Finn made it back to her room. After Sam told his story, several of them had questions, but mostly it was just an overall concern for Sam and his well being. Rachel came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed. Finn was already under the covers.

"You okay?" Finn could see the distress in her face.

She crawled into bed next to him curling into his body. "I just never expected all of that. I really didn't expect him to be that honest with us. I mean I guess I should have because it's Sam and he's always like that, but I just can't imagine how he felt."

"I had a hard time watching Stevie," Finn admitted. "95% of the time you forget the kid is a high school freshman because he just looks so much older, but then there's moments like that when you see him latched on to his big brother and you remember how vulnerable he still is."

"Blaine handled it well, don't you think?" Rachel looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yeah, but did you really expect anything different. You'll be looking for a new roommate soon, I'll bet. I give it a month before he moves back in with Sam," Finn bet.

"I'll give it to the end of the week," Rachel giggled. "Santana has already talked about wanting her old room back. You know they didn't even move furniture. They just moved their clothes and pictures and stuff."

"Great," Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be moving people during my New York vacation."

"You can move with me right now," Rachel suggested as she moved on top of Finn.

-GLEE-

It was 2:00 am in Sam's apartment and Stevie tried desperately to fall asleep on the couch. He knew Sam and Blaine were just sleeping but he still would have preferred a bed to the couch. He wore only his Tommy boxer-briefs because it was so hot on the August night. He had kicked off the bed sheet Santana had given him. He sat up knowing that he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. Across from him, next to the window sat one of Sam's guitars on the stand. He stood and readjusted his underwear so they weren't bunched up on his body and walked over to it. He picked it up and then sat Indian style in the big oversized chair.

He began to strum a few notes on the guitar. The music was very soft and he tried a few different songs until he came upon one in his head that he really loved.

_**(Faith by Mark Ballas)**_

_**(Performed by Stevie Evans)**_

_**STEVIE: When you look in my eyes do you feel like I'm gonna hurt you? I know you're afraid, and there's a lot to explain, but that's okay, cause I really want to heal you, and take all of your hurt and lock it away.**_

Sam slept in Blaine's arms while Blaine watched him closely. He whispered things like "you're safe" and "everything is okay" while he slept.

_**STEVIE: So why are you hiding? I try to break down that wall that you've built, and it's all gonna be alright, yeah, if you have a lot of faith, and a little will.**_

Santana and Quinn were both asleep facing each other.

_**STEVIE: If you can let it all go, let it all go you never have to swallow your pain.**_

Tina was on top of Mike trying to be as quiet as she could so as not to wake her roommates.

_**STEVIE: Baby let it all go, let it all go. Your heart will never beat the same. So let it all go, let it all go. Cause I'm never gonna quit it until**_

Finn rolled him and Rachel on their sides and held her tightly. Her anxiety quelled by the release of tension.

_**STEVIE: You have a lot of faith, and a little will. I said you have a lot of faith and a little will.**_

Nick and Sebastian stand next to their bed naked and touching each other trying to make the other feel every sly movement of their fingertips. Nick pushes Sebastian on the bed and crawls between his legs.

_**STEVIE: So look in my eyes, there's no need for you to feel nervous. It's just you and me here, and you're safe as you can be. And when you roll the dice, oh I swear it's gonna be worth it. Don't you worry, there ain't no hurry, honey, in your own time.**_

Stevie stared out the window checking out the New York skyline as he sang.

_**STEVIE: So why are you hiding? Tell me why, I'm trying to break down that wall that you've built, and it's gonna be alright, yeah. If you have a lot of faith and a little will, oh.**_

Brody and Cooper walk out of their shower both wrapped in towels. Standing next to their bed, Brody pulls them both off and pushes Cooper onto the bed. Cooper looks over his shoulder as Brody proceeds to lie down on top of him and let him feel every part of him.

_**STEVIE: If you can let it all go, let it all go. You'll never have to swallow your pain. Baby, let it all go, let it all go. Your heart will never be the same. So let it all go, let it all go. 'Cause I'm never gonna quit it until you have a lot of faith, and a little will. You have a lot of faith, and a little will.**_

Tyler was naked and on his back in Sunshine's dorm room. She was taking care of his aching hardness and he tried to keep his thoughts on her and what she was doing, but those thoughts drifted off to Michael . . . and Lindsey . . . and what freaked him out the most were his thoughts about Joe.

_**STEVIE: Well maybe time is gonna change things but maybe not. I know right now you're hesitating and your heart is in the slingshot, stop second guessing yourself, put your stress on a shelf, cause, soon you'll find, this is all in your mind.**_

Blaine's eyes began to close and soon his breathing matched the same rhythm as Sam's.

_**STEVIE: If you can let it all go, let it all go. You'll never have to swallow your pain. Baby, let it all go, let it all go. Your heart will never be the same. So let it all go, let it all go.**_

Stevie finished out the song as he looked out the window and thought about the excitement that laid out before them.

_**STEVIE: 'Cause I'm never gonna quit it until you have a lot of faith, and a little will. You have a lot of faith, and a little will.**_

Stevie put the guitar back in its position and walked to the bathroom. He started to feel somewhat sleepy. He did his business and as he stood at the sink he heard a noise that he didn't recognize. He walked out of the bathroom to investigate. It came from the direction of Sebastian's room. Stevie went over to knock on the door and make sure he was okay, but the door wasn't shut all the way. Light flowed out of the room from a solitary lamp on the end table next to the bed. What he saw in front of him was something he'd never seen before in person . . . sex.

In the room, Sebastian lay on the bed putting a condom on his thick cock as Nick's tight ass flexed in anticipation. Stevie watched from the invisibility of the dark doorway as Nick poured some kind of liquid on Sebastian and rubbed it into his shaft. All he could hear were the short shallow breaths coming from Nick as he straddled Sebastian. His brother's best friend looked much bigger than the picture Nick had shown him, and he had no idea how Nick could manage to get it inside his ass even though he watched it slide inside. The grunts and moans coming from Nick indicated how much he enjoyed what was happening to him. It intrigued Stevie. Sebastian began pistoning his hips up into Nick causing the younger boy to make noises that Stevie had never heard before.

"You feel so good, baby," Sebastian whispered as he ran his hand up Nick's abs and onto his chest.

"Hit my spot, Sebby!" Nick whined as his head snapped and he pushed down against Sebastian's pelvis.

The fucking continued as Stevie sat on the floor and watched. As odd as he thought it was to watch two guys, specifically two people he considered friends, having sex, he couldn't stop himself. When Nick stopped moving his lower half in order to lean over and kiss Sebastian he was surprised at how things went from sexual to romantic so quickly. Then the two motions began happening at the same time. Sebastian began pushing himself in and out of Nick again while holding him close to him and making out. The two boys moaned into each other's mouths trying to keep from waking the others in the apartment.

Stevie knew he should stop watching. This was a private moment between two of his friends, but he couldn't stop. It made him have thoughts he'd never had before. It surprised him that it affected him physically as well.

The boys changed positions and Nick got on all fours while Sebastian began taking him from behind. If Nick opened his eyes or looked directly towards the door, Stevie knew he'd get caught, but he didn't move. He couldn't. He had to watch. From this new position, it appeared that Nick enjoyed things even more as his noises got even louder.

"God, you're dick is so big," Nick moaned. "Faster!"

"Oh, it feels so good," Sebastian returned.

He watched as Nick stroked himself as Sebastian fucked him. Nick began to scream out as he came all over the bed. His body collapsed from the intensity of his orgasm. Sebastian slipped his arm under his boyfriend's torso and pulled him up and the two kissed passionately. As he did this, he slipped his dick back in Nick's ass and built up a rhythm.

"Do you want me to cum?" he asked Nick.

"God yes," Nick begged.

"Yeah, how bad do you want me to cum?" Sebastian teased.

"I want you to cum all over my back. Give it to me, Seb!" Nick called out louder than anything he'd said before.

Sebastian pulled out, ripped off the condom and came all over him. Both boys made noises that caused a reaction in Stevie he didn't know how to deal with. He jumped up and ran back to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He hoped what he felt couldn't be seen but when he looked in the mirror he could see the large wet spot on his underwear. He tried to clean himself up and make it not as noticeable.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey can I get in there?" he heard Nick say from the other side.

"Just a minute," Stevie called out.

He looked around and tried to figure out what to do. He just turned the light off hoping that he could sneak around Nick without him noticing. Opening the door, he saw Nick standing there looking incredibly satisfied.

"We didn't wake you did we?" he smiled.

Stevie just shook his head and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Nick seemed to be a little relieved and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

Stevie ran to the couch, pulled the blanket over him and cursed the fact that his bag was in the room with Sam and Blaine. He would have to stay in his wet underwear until the morning.

-GLEE-

The next morning, Sam's eyes fluttered opened and the first thing he saw was Blaine's sleeping form next to him. Nothing could make him smile any bigger. He knew he had a fairly full day ahead of him, but he appreciated this one moment in time more than he could ever want anything else. Blaine's shoulders rose and fell in a slow rhythm. He felt his left arm hugging Blaine close to him while his right hand held on to Blaine's leg that had somehow cradled between his.

His bedroom door opened and Stevie walked in wrapped from the waist down in the bed sheet he slept under. He saw that Sam was awake but that Blaine was not and he couldn't help but smile at seeing his brother with his true love in his arms.

"Can I go ahead and take a shower?" Stevie grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be moving for a little while. He's got a pretty good grip on me," Sam returned his little brother's smile.

Stevie grabbed underwear and a t-shirt from his bag and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Is it time to get up?" Sam looked down at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"We have a little time," Sam said before kissing Blaine's forehead. "No point of getting out of bed until Stevie gets out of the shower. Do you have plans today?"

"Not until my show tonight," he said turning his body towards Sam and rubbing his hand down his back. "You're going to see Rachel perform tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but I've got a pretty full day before that. We start recording the tour album," Sam explained. "Would you want to come to the studio with me and hang out today?"

"I'd love too," Blaine smiled and kissed Sam's lips. One kiss became two and continued on to a serious morning make out session. They didn't even hear the door open.

"Be careful. We don't want your trouty lips devouring Dapper Dan over there," Santana announced her presence. She walked into Sam's room wearing only her black bra and panties. Over the last year both boys had gotten very used to seeing her in this state of dress. Quinn walked in wearing boy shorts and a bra. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Sam looked at the girls and then his focus came back to him. On the inside he cursed himself. Why did he ever think this beautiful man next to him would ever cheat?

"You two look so cute right now," Quinn gushed. "It's nice to see this again."

Sam sat up in bed, but made sure to keep his bottom half covered. Waking up next to Blaine had a very large affect on him in certain places. Blaine moved so that he could still be in Sam's arms.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Like we would ever tell you, Frodo," Santana rolled her eyes. "Besides there's no way you would know. You wouldn't have been able to hear anything over Sebastian and Nick. Do those two ever take a night off?"

"I'd be surprised if they stopped at once a night," Sam laughed. Both girls noticed that this Sam in front of them right now was the old Sam that they all loved.

"So without being too nosy how are you two? Are you back together yet?" Santana raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Sam looked at Blaine and blushed.

"I think we're in a good place," Sam said. "I mean we've got a lot to talk about, but we're going to spend the day together. I think we're heading back in that direction."

"You're so back together," Santana smirked.

"Let them have their space, Santana," Quinn ordered. "They're doing the right thing and taking it slow. I think it's smart."

"What are you two doing today?" Blaine asked wanting to change the subject.

"We are going shopping. I have another audition in a couple of days and this is an excuse to buy things I don't need," Santana declared. "You're in the studio, right?"

"Yep," Sam agreed.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you later today," Santana said as she and Quinn stood to leave.

The door to the bathroom opened and Stevie walked out in his briefs putting on his t-shirt. He froze in place when he saw Santana and Quinn standing there in their bras and panties. His physical reaction to the visual stimulation was obvious quickly and he ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Aww," Quinn empathized. "I don't know whether to say that was cute or to feel bad for the kid."

"I'm just impressed at how fast that happened," Santana stated.

"Santana . . ." Quinn tried to remind her how young he was.

"Not impressed with him. Any horny guy his age will get a stiffie, but you and I made it happen fast. We are some mother fuckin' sexy bitches," Santana smiled.

The girls left the room and shut the door.

"Does he know . . ." Blaine began the question but wasn't sure how to approach it.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "I don't know how much he knows."

"Okay," Blaine got out of bed and put his pants and shirt back on. "I'm going to go over to my apartment and take a shower and get ready. You need to go in there and be his big brother."

Sam stood out of bed, dressed in his Tommy briefs and got a quick kiss on the lips from Blaine as he left. Sam checked the door and felt that it wasn't locked. He walked inside slowly and saw Stevie sitting on the floor. His little brother quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked away. Sam shut the door and sat on the floor next to him. He didn't say anything. He just waited for Stevie to speak.

"I can't believe that happened in front of them," the younger Evans whispered.

"Well if it makes you feel better they've both seen mine and they were still impressed with you," Sam grinned at his little brother. He got a punch in the arm for his remark. "It's okay, you know? When I was your age I practically had a hard on all day every day."

"What did you do about it?" Stevie turned to his brother. Sam could tell his brother was seriously asking.

"Stevie, I think it's about time you and I have a talk," Sam said as he began telling his brother the things he needed to know about his changing body.

-GLEE-

Later that same morning, Sam and his band were in the studio at Americana records. Lindsey, Tyler, and Joe were meeting the other two musicians and setting their recording levels. Sam walked into the green room where Ella had taken Blaine, Stevie, Sebastian, and Nick.

"Seb are you staying for the recording or going to the office?" Sam asked.

"Actually we're heading over to Tommy Hilfiger to buy Nick a suit for tonight," Sebastian stated.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Would it be too much for me to ask you to take Stevie with you? He doesn't have a suit for the theatre tonight either," Sam stated.

"Sure the kid can come with us as long as he doesn't mind me making out with Nick every now and then," Sebastian grinned in Stevie's direction. Stevie blushed and looked away.

"You cool with that, Stevie? You can get whatever you want. Sebastian has great taste. He'll take good care of you," Sam promised his little brother.

"I really wanted to watch you record though," Stevie commented. He wasn't sure that he could spend the day with the two boys after what he witnessed the night before.

"It will take a few hours," Sebastian suggested. "I'll bring you back here when we're done and you can hang out with Sam. Trust me, I'll make sure you're smoking hot tonight to see Rachel on Broadway."

"Okay, cool," Stevie said following Sebastian out the door. Sam stopped him.

"You okay?" Sam whispered to him. "If you really want to stay I'll figure out something else."

"No it's cool, Sammy," Stevie shook his head and grinned. "I'll see you in a few hours."

After the three boys left, only Sam, Blaine, and Ella remained in the room. Before anyone could say anything the producer came in and told Sam they were ready for him.

"Ella, will you take Blaine in the booth so he can watch?" he asked.

"Of course," Ella agreed. "Follow me, Blaine. I'm sure you don't want to miss this."

"Okay," Blaine smiled but knew something was up. He walked into the booth and sat next to Ella on two stools next to the bar so they could see into the studio. He watched as Sam walked into the booth and talked to the musicians for minute before picking up his guitar.

"Okay, let's do this," Sam nodded and Blaine loved how confident he was in this role. He knew Sam felt more like himself on stage than anywhere else.

_**(Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift – acoustic cover by Landon Austin)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

Immediately as the music began, Blaine knew which song it was. He turned to Ella and she was all smiles. He turned back and his eyes connected with Sam's and he was frozen. There was no way he could break the connection he felt in that moment.

_**SAM: They way you move is like a full-on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far. And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of.**_

Both Sam and Blaine flashed back to the night at Breadsticks when Sam sang this song for Blaine the very first time.

_**SAM: Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

Blaine felt the love pouring from Sam as he sang the song directly to him.

_**SAM: My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea. You touch me once and it's really something, you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard with the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good. I could wait patiently but I really wish you would**_

Blaine couldn't help but remember he and Sam walking down the halls of McKinley hand in hand and seeing how Sam could care less how anyone acted around them and only caring about him.

_**SAM: Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **_

Sam pushed him up against his locker and looked him directly in the eyes before kissing him.

_**SAM: Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

Blaine's thoughts flashed to their prom night and Sam above him staring into his eyes in front of the warm fireplace.

_**SAM: I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me. It's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow. I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show.**_

Blaine blinked and his memories brought him back to the present and Sam recording in the sound booth. The beautiful blonde smiled at him as he sang the final chorus.

_**SAM: Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Sparks fly . . . Oh baby smile, the sparks fly.**_

"Did you get that message?" Ella whispered to Blaine.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah, I got it."

-GLEE-

Stevie looked at the suits the girl helping them pulled for him. He held up the dark grey one. He liked it the best.

"You should try it on," Sebastian suggested. "I bet it fits you like a glove. You'll look hot in it and you better because you'll be showing up in some magazines if you're with your brother."

"Really? Can he go anywhere without people taking pictures?" Stevie hoped it was true.

"Part of the job, Stevie-boy. As long as they're taking your picture you know you're doing something right, and Sam is definitely doing something right," Sebastian said.

"He's just such a private person," Stevie told him. "Have you ever thought that the constant scrutiny might be part of the reason he went a little crazy? I know he has body issues sometimes. Have you noticed how much he worked out over the summer? Do you think that could be happening again?"

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" Sebastian realized how much the kid was concerned about his brother. It made him change the whole way he talked to him. "I think he's getting better, Stevie, but I don't mind talking to him for you."

"Will you? I just want to make sure he's okay?" the younger Evans asked.

Sebastian picked up a shirt and tie and handed it to Stevie. "Go try this on with the suit on and I'll come check it when you're dressed."

Stevie thanked him and walked into the dressing room. Nick walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around him.

"You're good with him," Nick pointed out.

"He's worried about his brother," Sebastian realized.

"He should be," Nick declared. "It's great that Sam and Blaine are finding each other again, but Stevie's right. There are definitely other issues Sam has to deal with. Must be an Evans trait."

Sebastian turned to Nick surprised by what he said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Looks like the younger Evans hottie is discovering sex," Nick shook his head and grinned. "He was watching us last night, Seb. I started to say something to you, but what you were doing to me felt so good and I didn't want to embarrass the kid, but when he came out of the bathroom it was pretty obvious he had creamed himself."

Sebastian turned towards the dressing room realizing what this could mean.

-GLEE-

It was the lunch break at the studio. Ella had gotten lunch for everyone. Joe sat in the green room with Lindsey and the new band members. Sam and Blaine excused themselves to eat together in a private room. After finishing his meal, Joe excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he walked inside he heard noises coming from the handicapped stall. Choosing to ignore them, he walked up to the nearest urinal and tried to do his business while listening to the obvious sex sounds coming from two stalls away. The sound of two men climaxing was pretty obvious to Joe and he tried to ignore it. As he flushed the urinal and zipped up his jeans, the door to the stall opened and he recognized the young intern that had been getting them drinks all morning. The intern blushed extremely at seeing Joe stand there knowing what he'd just done. He ran passed him and out the door. Joe went to the sink and washed his hands. He looked up into the mirror and saw Tyler taking the walk of shame out of the stall.

"I don't believe it," Joe pulled out a paper towel to dry his hands. "You've got both of our friends thinking they're the only girl you're sleeping with and I actually agreed to keep your secret, and now you're boning random interns? Tyler, please tell me you don't plan on doing this through the entire tour."

"Joe, I understand you're hesitation because you've never seen me naked, but this sexy body of mine is made to give people pleasure. Who am I to deprive people of what they want?" Tyler smirked.

"You're such a man whore. Lindsey and Sunshine don't deserve this," Joe blocked the bathroom door making sure Tyler heard what he had to say before he got away.

"Those two girls are just like us guys. They want sex and an orgasm and I'm really good at supplying them," Tyler said stepping closer to Joe. "I'm really good at it, Joe."

"Someone should teach you self control, Tyler. You shouldn't feel that way. It's not you," Joe insisted.

"Would you get out of my way Joe," Tyler got aggressive with Joe and pushed him against the wall. "Unless you want to try and tame me Joe. You might be able to do it."

Joe lost his breath. He was so freaked out by Tyler's implication that he stopped moving. Tyler smilled a big toothy grin.

"Dude, I'm just kidding. I know I'm a man whore. I like dick and pussy what can I say?" he opened the door and walked out. "I wish you could see your face right now."

The door shut and Joe's anger began to show on his face. When he turned to the mirror he could feel the anger coursing through his veins.

-GLEE-

On the other side of the studio, Sam and Blaine laughed as they talked about their summers. The past three months felt so odd to them they had actually gotten to the point of laughing about it.

"Okay, can I ask you a really inappropriate question?" Blaine requested.

"Of course, anything," Sam moved over on the sofa extremely close to Blaine.

"Well . . ." Blaine could feel the heat emanating from Sam's body. ". . . I was just wondering if you were able to keep one of your costumes from the Tarzan movie."

"Well that wasn't much of a costume," Sam reminded.

"I know," Blaine looked directly into Sam's eyes hoping he would get to the point.

Sam did get it. "I don't have that costume, but I have some underwear that covers even less."

"Our friends would say we're getting ahead of ourselves," Blaine teased.

"We probably are if we're talking sex already," Sam batted his eyes.

"So what should we talk about then?" Blaine hoped this conversation would go in the direction he'd dreamed about all night. He loved Sam and knew that he loved him. He was also pretty sure that Sam felt the same way. He wanted to be with him again, but he felt Sam needed to bring it up.

"We should talk about us," Sam smiled. "I know it's quick. I haven't even been back an entire day but, Blaine, I love you and I know that more than I know anything. I want us to be together again. I was the one who left and I want to bring us back together. I want to be your man again. I'll understand if you don't . . ."

Sam couldn't finish his sentence because Blaine's lips crushed against his. He felt Blaine's tongue ask for entrance into his mouth which he quickly accepted. Blaine looked into his eyes smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask."

-GLEE-

In the front row at _Funny Girl_ sat Stevie, Sam, Finn, Sebastian, and Nick. All five young men were in awe of how incredible Rachel had been in the show. Now she walked on stage alone and began to sing.

_**(My Man from Funny Girl – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry)**_

_**RACHEL: Oh my man, I love him so. He'll never know. All my life is just despair, but I don't care when he takes me in his arms. The world is bright, all right.**_

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder and pulled him into his side. Nick leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

_**RACHEL: What's the different if I say I'll go away? When I know I'll come back on my knees someday.**_

Sam realized the words applied to him and Blaine and he couldn't stop thinking about him.

_**RACHEL: For whatever my man is I am his forevermore.**_

Rachel broke away from her normal nightly routine and focused on Finn as she sang the next section.

_**RACHEL: Oh my man I love him so. He'll never know. All my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms. The world is bright all right.**_

As the show ended, Sam walked out the back of the theatre with Stevie, Rachel and Finn. They walked to a secluded area and Rachel and Finn left with Stevie in tow.

_**RACHEL: What's the difference if I say I'll go away? When I know I'll come back on my knees someday.**_

Sam looked up and saw Blaine walking towards him with a huge smile on his face.

_**RACHEL: For whatever my man is I am his forevermore.**_

Blaine reached for Sam's hand and wrapped his fingers in his. They shared a kiss. The two boys stood there with the Empire State Building lit up in the background and just smiled and stared into each other's eyes again.

"Take me home, Sam," Blaine requested.

The boys turned and headed I the direction of their apartment holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Way We Are

CHAPTER 11 – THE WAY WE ARE

Lindsey Black was excited to have a day off in New York City. With Sam having interviews all day it gave her the opportunity to explore the city with her best friend. On the way to NYADA to meet Sunshine, she called Blake to check on Michael.

"Hey beautiful, how is New York?" Blake answered when he picked up the phone.

"Amazing!" she smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "I'm actually on my way to pick up Sunshine and we are going to have a total girl power day in the city."

"That will be fun. You'll have to tell her hello for me," Blake insisted as he paused and the tone of his voice changed. "What about Tyler? What's going on there?"

Lindsey didn't know that Blake knew about her and Tyler's situation.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Blake, it just did," she confessed. "How did you find out?"

"Michael told me. He also told me that you aren't the only one," Blake filled in the blanks.

Lindsey stopped walking. Hearing those words felt like a stabbing in her heart. When she didn't respond, Blake continued.

"Lindsey, don't fall for Tyler. I know he's one of your best friends, but he's never going to be your boyfriend at least not anytime soon. I don't want to see you get hurt like he hurt Michael," Blake warned her.

"He wouldn't hurt me," Lindsey defended him.

"He wouldn't hurt you on purpose," Blake redefined his message. "But the boy has issues. He doesn't know what he wants, Lindsey. You'd be smart to steer clear at least until he decides what he really wants to stick his dick in. Can you trust me enough to admit that I'm right about that? I don't want to spend a weekend taking care of you like I have Michael."

"How is he? I've been worried about him, but I didn't call because . . ." Lindsey began.

"Because you felt guilty?" Blake assumed. "Mikey is Mikey. He doesn't blame you as weird as that is. The only person he's angry at is Tyler, but I'll take care of him. I'll get him through it, but I'm not there to protect you."

"I'm a big girl, Blake. I don't need protecting," Lindsey stated.

"You may be a big girl, but there's nothing you want more than to be loved by someone who loves you. You deserve to be happy, Lindsey don't settle."

Lindsey stopped outside of NYADA. She really thought about what Blake said. It made her heart race.

He continued at the sound of her silence.

"I truly believe that the right man is going to come along and sweep you off of your feet. Just wait and your dreams will come true."

"Do you really believe that?" Lindsey inquired.

"I do," she could almost see his smile through the phone.

"Thanks, Blake," she smiled. She was so happy their friendship had survived their high school years. "Are you taking care of that cute girlfriend of yours today?"

"Not today," Blake sighed. "The girls are all doing something together today. I'm on my way to football and then I'm going to go help Mr. Schue. I'm the only captain around right now and it's less than a week from the first day of school so we've got work and he doesn't need to be trying to move stuff while he's still walking with that cane."

"He's lucky to have you again this year," Lindsey declared.

"I made Sam a promise that I'd keep an eye on him and Stevie while he's gone," Blake confided.

"You're a good boy, Blake Smith," she grinned. "Talk to you soon?"

"Call me anytime. I expect tons of pictures from the tour," Blake declared.

She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse as the elevator doors shut behind her. Blake's words echoed in her head and she knew he was right. Over the past year she and Tyler had become great friends and confided everything in each other. After prom and the issues that surrounded that situation, it was Tyler that made her feel better and that's when their affair began. She thought they had been sneaky enough about it that no one knew, but Blake figured it out by the night of graduation. He just asked that she be careful. She thought it odd at the time that he didn't get angry at her on Michael's behalf, but now she knew why. Michael had known all along and never told her.

What really surprised her was that the boys evidently knew that she wasn't the only one. She had her suspicions, but never asked because she really didn't want to know. She liked their casual relationship, but if she was honest with herself, she knew she wanted more from him. Hoping that Sunshine would be able to help her with the situation, she got off the elevator and knocked on the door to her dorm room. Sunshine opened the door dressed in her underwear with a look of complete shock when she saw Lindsey.

"Lindsey, what are you doing here?" she didn't hide her surprise and Lindsey heard something crash in her room at the sound of her name.

"Are you hiding a boy in here?" Lindsey gushed. "Is he cute?"

She pushed passed the smaller Asian and stopped in her tracks when she saw Tyler standing in the corner naked covering his package with a teddy bear.

"Really?" Lindsey surprised herself with the fact that she was angrier than hurt. "Do you fuck everybody?" She turned to Sunshine. "You know you're not the only one right? He's doing both of us or at least he was. You can have him."

She stormed out of the room.

"Lindsey wait!" the Asian girl yelled out.

Lindsey didn't wait for an answer. She bolted to the stairs and took them down to the main level of the building. She tried to pull out her phone to call Blake back and ask him if he knew it was Sunshine but she ended up spilling the contents of her purse out on the lobby floor.

"Here, let me help you with that," a pleasant British voice offered.

"Thank you, but you don't have too," she said without looking up to see his face. She concentrated on picking up her belongings.

"A good man never leaves a beautiful damsel in distress. It is my pleasure," the young man said.

"Thank you," Lindsey looked up and literally rolled her eyes at the person in front of you. "Seriously . . . seriously? Of all the people for me to run into it has to be you?"

"Well I was rather surprised to see you here as well. Planning on joining Sunshine for freshman year?" Adam questioned.

"I don't plan on doing anything with Sunshine anytime soon, and I damn sure am not coming here when scumbags like you go here!" Lindsey pushed away from him and walked off.

"I'm sorry!" he called out. She turned around and looked at him with her hands on her hips. He was holding her cell phone out to her. "Don't forget this, and for what it's worth, I am sorry."

"I don't even know your sorry British ass. I don't want too. Leave me alone!" Lindsey turned.

"I need you to help Blaine for me," she stopped at his words. It was the last thing she expected him to say. "He will not take my calls and there is something he has to know."

The last thing in the world she wanted to deal with right now was Adam especially after finding out that two of her best friends were fucking behind her back. But the words "help Blaine" stuck out to her. She turned around to the blonde Brit. "You've got one minute, you British bastard."

He smirked. He actually liked the fiery quality that the American Blonde seemed to have. "I need you to make sure he took my advice and got another phone. I admit to the fact I tried to break him and Sam up. I still believe that I am a better match for Blaine than Sam, but he made it clear that I am not wanted. I would like to keep the small amount of my pride that I have left."

"So why do you think he needs a new phone? What is that all about? I thought you were the one that highjacked his phone, and in case you forgot, thanks to you Blaine and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Blaine is not the one you should talk too. Cooper is. Tell him my reason for concern happened in May. If he wants to protect his brother, he'll figure it out."

"That's all I get? Why should I do this? You've done nothing for me to have a reason to trust you," Lindsey fumed.

"Yes, but I also know your story. Blaine told me that you were once the villain in this tale and he and Sam trust you and you proved them right to do so. I just ask that you pay it forward and give me the chance to do the same," Adam hoped she would accept.

She walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone else in the lobby stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"How's that for paying it forward? You messed up the most important night for an American girl in high school. I'm glad Blaine dumped your ass. Maybe now you have an inkling of how you made me feel."

"I deserved that," Adam hung his head in shame.

She stood there staring into his eyes trying to decide if she should trust him. She didn't want too. She wanted to hate him for everything he'd done to her and all of her friends, but she couldn't help but wonder. His eyes were sad not vindictive.

"I'll deliver the message but nothing else. I'm not on your side, and I damn sure don't want to be your friend. The only reason I'll do it is if Blaine is still in danger of some kind," Lindsey agreed before turning out and leaving.

Adam seemed pleased with himself and turned to head back to his dormitory.

Lindsey walked out of the building and walked across the courtyard and headed west. She knew Sam and Blaine were at Five Star for the big ABC interview. She would talk to them there. She looked down at her phone and saw it was Sunshine calling. She answered.

"I do not want to talk about it or talk to you right now," Lindsey exclaimed over the phone.

"Lindsey, we have to talk about it. I need too . . ." Sunshine began.

". . . drop it, Sunshine. I don't have time for this," Lindsey hung up the phone.

-GLEE-

Sunshine stared at her phone in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Lindsey hung up on her.

"Everything okay?" Tyler asked as he pulled his pants on.

"Get out," Sunshine said softly.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked as he picked up his shirt and slipped it over his head.

"I said get out!" Sunshine yelled. "You're sleeping with my best friend? Did you ever think what would happen if we both found out. She won't even talk to me! Get out!"

She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Okay, I'm going," he walked out the door then turned around. "So same time tonight?"

She slammed the door in his face. She sat down on her bed and sat down on her bed and texted Lindsey.

_LINDSEY: I didn't know. I'm so sorry._

_**(Too Close by Alex Clare – acoustic cover by Alex G & Madilyn Bailey)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black & Sunshine Corazon)**_

__Sunshine stood in her room looking out of her window. She thought she saw Lindsey down there.

_**SUNSHINE: You know I'm not one to break promises. I don't wanna hurt you, but I need to breathe.**_

__Lindsey stood in the courtyard with her arms crossed trying to decide what to do next.

_**LINDSEY: At the end of it all, you're still my best friend, but there's something inside that I need to release.**_

__Sunshine turned to look back toward her door as Lindsey headed across the courtyard towards Five Star.

_**SUNSHINE: Which way is right, which way is wrong? How do I say that I need to move on.**_

_**BOTH: You know we're heading separate ways.**_

The girls could both be seen. Sunshine stripped her bed and Lindsey walked down the sidewalk.

_**BOTH: Feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself, and it feels like I am just too close to love you**_

_**LINDSEY: So I'll be on my way.**_

__As Sunshine got ready for the day, Lindsey walked through the crosswalk and could see Five Star in the distance.

_**LINDSEY: You're giving me more than I can return. Yet there's oh so much that you deserve.**_

_**SUNSHINE: There's nothing to say, nothing to do. I've got nothing to give, I must live without you.**_

_**BOTH: You know we're heading separate ways . . . Feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself, and it feels like I am just too close to love you**_

_**LINDSEY: So I'll be on my way. I'll be on my way**_

__Lindsey stopped outside the entrance of Five Star and Sunshine got in the elevator.

_**BOTH: Feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself, and it feels like I am just too close to love you**_

_**LINDSEY: So I'll be on my way.**_

Lindsey walked inside the elevator at Five Star and the elevator door shut as Sunshine's opened and she headed into the rehearsal area.

-GLEE-

Ella stood with Sam and Blaine as they waited for the producers from ABC to finish setting up for the interview. Both Ella and Blaine could tell how nervous Sam was about answering questions about his personal life. Ella did her job and calmed him down.

"You're going to be here with me, right?" Sam asked them both.

"I'll be here every step of the way," Ella smiled. "You're in good hands. Ms. Roberts is the best in the business. She won't try to trick you or anything. Just be you and the world will fall in love with you during this interview."

He turned to Blaine and asked him the same question.

"I'll be in the building," Blaine assured him. "Sebastian has us meeting with the two new agents. He has Rachel, Mercedes, and I scheduled to be part of the welcome wagon."

"He didn't say anything about it to me," Sam wondered why.

"That's because he knew you had this interview," Ella explained. "Plus, there's a specific reason he asked for Blaine. One of the new agents comes with a very important client."

-GLEE-

Brody Weston sat outside in the hallway leading into Sebastian's office. He heard the elevator door open and Lindsey walked out. She saw him, smiled, and headed in his direction.

"I texted Cooper to see where he was, but I should have guessed you'd be here too. What's going on?" she asked as she sat next to the gorgeous young man.

"Sebastian convinced Cooper's agent, Ian, to move over to this agency. So Cooper and his other clients are all a part of Five Star Entertainment now," Brody beamed.

"Well congrats to him and congrats to you!" Lindsey smiled. "I just found out this morning that you and Mike are going on the tour with us as Sam's back up dancers. That's awesome. It will be great having nice boys on the tour for a change."

"Joe's nice," Brody half-laughed.

"And you are obviously another person that knows Tyler is a douche face," Lindsey realized.

"Hey, he's a very pretty douche face. I can see why you have the hots for him," Brody understood.

"Had. Past tense. I promise," Lindsey admitted. "Seriously though, I didn't think Mike would leave Broadway to do this and I know it means you're leaving NYADA again. I know that's a big deal."

"I only have two classes left. Ms. Tibideaux is letting me finish them when I return in October. The NYADA staff is really good about letting us work and go to school, but you know that being friends with Rachel and Blaine," Brody commented.

"Speaking of Blaine . . . obviously I wanted to talk to Cooper about this, but I can tell you and you and he can maybe decide on this together," Lindsey turned towards him. "Don't ask me how. I certainly didn't want it to happen, but I ran into Adam this morning and after I slapped him he still asked me to deliver a message to Cooper."

Brody immediately seemed defensive at the sound of Adam's name. "What did he say?"

"He said to make sure that Blaine had gotten a new phone and that Cooper should know the reason to be concerned happened in May. He even said Cooper would know what that meant," Lindsey repeated Adam's warning.

"That doesn't make any sense. Cooper was only in New York for like three days in May," Brody remembered.

"Well I don't know what he means and I don't even know if anyone should believe him, but even if I'm still pissed at Blaine I don't want to see anything happen to him so if there's a chance something could be wrong then I want to protect him so will you relay the message to Cooper for me?" she asked again.

"Of course," Brody smiled. "Are you leaving?"

"I need to relax after my morning. I'm going to go downstairs to the studio and just play the piano for a little while. I need to think. Let's go out for dinner or something before the tour okay?"

"It's a date," he gave her a hug goodbye and then she got on the elevator and headed downstairs.

As soon as he sat down he heard voices coming from the hallway leading to Sebastian's office. He stood when he saw Cooper, Sebastian, Justin, and Cooper's agent, Ian, talking and smiling. They shook hands and Sebastian, after giving Brody a nod and smile, retreated to his office with the two suits in tow.

Cooper saw his boyfriend standing and waiting for him looking sexier than he remembered. He walked over, a pleased little smirk on his lips. "All finished?" Brody asked.

"Yeah," Cooper said, making a show of checking his watch. "As of seven minutes ago, my ass legally belongs to Sebastian Smythe." He chuckled. "Those are words I never thought I'd hear myself say especially after spending a summer riding around the country in a tour bus with that horny kid."

Brody looked around the large, tastefully decorated reception area. "Yeah, well, that "horny kid" has come a long way in two years. Look at what he's done for Rachel and Sam. Signing with Five Star is the right move."

"I know. After Magic Mike 2, there is talk of signing me up for what could be a five-picture deal. Sebastian's certain his people can get me double the money," Cooper flashed the cocky grin that had made him one of People Magazine's _Sexiest Men Alive _last year.

As they walked to the elevator, Brody saw that the grin on Cooper's face was mostly fake. Cooper, already exhausted, as the _White Collar_ producers were trying to get as much filming done as possible before their started shooting the _Magic Mike _sequel. Even then, he'd be going back and forth between the two sets in New York. It would be a grueling couple of months.

After pressing the down button on the wall, Brody laced his fingers with Coop's. "Well, I think you've had enough business talk for today, Mr. Big Star. You're gonna kick back and relax with me for the rest of the day."

An elevator arrived, the doors opened and they walked inside. Eyes closed, Cooper leaned up against the mirrored wall, thinking about spending a nice, quiet day at home tossing back a few cold ones and getting naked with his flawless boyfriend.

That thought was interrupted when the doors closed and he suddenly had a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for a wet sloppy kiss. It had been the rare occasion in the last few weeks where they had any time alone and Cooper wasn't falling asleep in front of the TV or studying a script and Brody planned to take full advantage of it.

Their lips still pressed together, Cooper groaned when he felt Brody hand palm his crotch and start kneading his half-hard cock; after only a few seconds attention, Coop was at full mast.

"Brody," Cooper whispered, "we can't . . ."

"Sorry, but little Cooper here doesn't seem to agree with you," Brody smirked, rubbing Cooper's raging hard-on through his pants with a slow, strong hand.

"Brody," Cooper protested weakly, trying to ignore how good Brody made him feel. It had been so long that it wouldn't take much time too . . .

"Are you in a hurry?" Brody teased. He pushed the button for the ground floor and at the same time dropped to his knees. "Going down!" As the elevator started its descent, Brody unzipped Cooper's pants and pulled his leaking cock out through the fly of his silk boxers. The older gentleman shuddered as Brody's tongue teased the slit, lapping at the flow of sweet pre-cum.

Without warning, Brody lapped his lips around the head. Cooper cursed, tightly gripping the handrail as Brody skillfully sucked while stroking his shaft at the same time. He glanced at the display above the doors and watched as the numbers crept down. Shit. They were going to get caught. He went to try and pull out, but then Brody started blowing him in earnest and all rational thought vanished in the intense heat of the moment.

Cooper moaned with each up-and-down stroke of Brody's lips on his spit-slick shaft. He slid his fingers in Brody's hair and began to face-fuck him in earnest. When Cooper looked up, he almost came right on the spot when he caught a glimpse of his and Brody's reflection in the mirrored opposite wall. He felt himself getting close watching his own personal porn show as Brody's head bobbed up and down faster and faster and - - oh fuck! - - he couldn't help thinking how incredibly hot this was.

"Fuck, Brody, I'm close . . . so fucking close," Cooper managed to gasp out before his balls tightened with that familiar feeling. "Fuuuuck . . ." He let out a deep animal groan as his dick exploded and blew his load down Brody's throat. He watched as his boyfriend's jaw worked overtime trying to swallow each blast as it came. Cooper hissed and squirmed as those talented lips milked the throbbing cock for every last drop of cum.

By the time the elevator hit the ground floor, Brody had shoved Cooper's dick back inside his boxers and rezipped his fly. He got to his feet right before the doors opened on a crowded lobby, a cat-that-swallowed-the-canary smile on his swollen lips.

Leaving the elevator, Cooper headed to the door holding Brody's hand. They got in the waiting car and Cooper prepared to return the favor but Brody stopped him.

"I need to tell you one thing first before we get so lost in sex that I forget," Brody admitted. "Adam sent you a message."

"The creep that brainwashed my brother? Why would I care what he wants?" Cooper asked as he motioned for the driver to begin the journey.

"He found Lindsey somehow and asked her to tell you that Blaine needed a new phone, that he didn't mess with it but someone did and that it happened in May," Brody gave the message. "I don't understand why he thinks you would know though. You were only here for three days when . . ."

". . . when my parents came to visit," Cooper closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Driver, we need to make a detour to the nearest Apple store."

"Cooper, what's going on?" Brody realized the message had made some sense to his man.

"As odd as this may sound I have a feeling Adam might be telling the truth and I can't believe I didn't see this twist coming," Cooper sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

-GLEE-

Tyler made it back to the apartment and knocked on the door hoping someone would be at home. The second time he knocked, the door slid open and Joe stood there in a towel. Tyler couldn't help but look his friend over. Joe had definitely been taking care of his body. He had a nice V-torso pointing down to his prize under the towel.

"You look like crap," Joe said knocking Tyler out of his daze.

"Lindsey showed up at Sunshine's this morning before I left," Tyler admitted as he walked in the door and shut it behind them.

"Ah, you got caught," Joe smirked. "I knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Tyler assumed.

"You're my buddy, Tyler, but the girls are my friends too and you had to know this was just a recipe for disaster," Joe declared. "I was about to jump in the shower. We can talk about this when I get out."

"I could just join you and we could talk about it in there," Tyler winked.

"God, you're a pervert," Joe rolled his eyes. He walked to the bathroom. "Keep the noise down. We're not the only ones here. Mike is asleep. Don't wake him."

"Do you really think I would do something like that?" Tyler sounded hurt.

"I think you're horny 24/7 so leave Mike alone," Joe warned him.

Joe shut the door behind him and Tyler headed to the room he was staying in for the week. As he passed Tina's room, he backtracked and couldn't stop himself from staring in the room at the almost naked image of Mike Chang asleep on the bed. He looked around to make sure he was the only one around before carefully walking into the room to get a better look. The boxer briefs that covered Mike's most intimate body parts could have been painted on the way they showed off his body. He lay on his back, his right arm under the pillow, his left to his side showing off every muscle group in his body like he was a portrait.

Tyler's mouth watered. He wanted to taste this Asian cuisine that lay in front of him. Mike appeared to be having a very good dream. Tyler watched as his left hand slid up his body and tweaked his nipple. The boxer briefs began to fill out very nicely. It made Tyler's own underwear fill out in anticipation. He knew he had to touch this dick he had never seen.

Tyler wanted to add Mike Chang to his sexual collection.

He slid down on the bed next to Mike putting himself in the position for his head to be the level with Mike's waist. He felt the mound in the front of Mike's underwear and squeezed. There was no other way to describe Mike's body except breathtakingly beautiful. Tyler squeezed softly again and the Asian beauty let out a moan in response.

No one was better at deftly maneuvering underwear than Tyler. With one hand he opened the flap and the hardened shaft shifted looking for more room. It stood tall and proud outside of its cloth prison. Tyler became hypnotized by its size and beauty. It was no wonder Tina was able to teach him a thing or two about sex after having been with something as beautiful as this penis in front of him. He thought if Mike was his boyfriend he would want to take care of his manhood every single day.

He wrapped his fingers around it and they could not touch because of his thickness. The restriction of his fingers caused Mike to moan in his sleep. "His dream must be getting better," Tyler thought. Tyler rubbed the tip of his index finger over the tip of Mike's dick feeling the sticky substance there. He brought it to his lips and tasted Mike's juices and he loved it. He decided that it was now or never. He dipped his head down and wrapped his lips around the swollen head. He knew just how much pressure he could use and not wake Mike up from his slumber. The soft moans came in a faster rotation now and Tyler couldn't help but grin at the idea that he was helping Mike to his own wet dream.

When the first jet of creaminess coated the back of his throat, Tyler became intoxicated by its taste. Five more jets caused him to swallow quickly. He thought it was over and sucked all the way up Mike's shaft to clean it off and leave no sign of what happened. As it left his mouth it shot one last time all over Tyler's cheek. He slid off the bed and watched as Mike rolled over onto his stomach never waking. He was proud of himself for getting away with it. He laughed to himself as he walked out of the room, but that ended as he saw Joe exit the bathroom at the same time. Joe's expression filled with anger and disappointment. Tyler turned and headed to his bedroom for the week.

Joe followed him and Tyler could not get away. "You did not just do what I think you did!" Joe called out as he turned Tyler around. "You did! You have cum on your face."

"It's no big deal. He didn't wake up and I helped him have a really good dream," Tyler smiled.

Joe pushed him down on the bed. "You basically raped him, Tyler! You had sex with him without his consent!" He was whispering as loud as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Mike up now.

"Well I'm not going to tell him so the only way he'll ever know is if you tell him," Tyler determined. "You're right. He probably wouldn't like it, but I just gave him pleasure he didn't know he wanted and trust me he liked it." Tyler used his finger to get the cum off his cheek and he licked it clean.

"You can't keep doing this, Tyler. Our friends are not Pokemon cards. You can't collect them all!" Joe proclaimed.

"I tell you what Joe," Tyler got a mischievous grin on his face and Joe didn't like it. "You give me what I want and I'll stop preying on our sex-deprived friends."

"What do you want?" Joe asked completely oblivious.

"Fresh meat," Tyler grinned as he ripped the towel away from Joe's waist. Tyler looked down and smiled. "I want a drink from the hose."

Tyler walked out of the room and to the bathroom leaving Joe standing there completely baffled at the realization that he might be Tyler's real target.

-GLEE-

Rachel Berry walked into the Five Star lobby with Mercedes Jones. Both girls had come at the request of Sebastian Smythe to meet the two new talent agents working for Five Star. As they walked by the elevators, one opened and Blaine walked out to meet them.

"Hey, I thought you were with Sam at his interview?" Rachel thought aloud.

"I was. He's in the interview now. Ella is with him. Sebastian wanted me at this introduction. I assume that's where you're going," Blaine answered.

"Yes they are," Justin, Mercedes' fiancé stated as he turned the corner and gave her a kiss. He turned to the others. "Sebastian just sent me out to find you three. I guess you have great timing."

"So we're here just to meet the newbies?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, there are two new agents; very different guys," Justin announced.

"I know one of them," Blaine revealed. "Ian Sommers is Cooper's manager. He's not a bad guy, but he is different."

"That would be a nice way of saying that he doesn't take no for an answer. He has ice in his veins and he's a smooth operator," Justin added. "He's the exact opposite of the other guy Sebastian hired. Zach Austin is younger, but at 23, he's already made a name for himself. I like him a lot. He's more like Ella and me."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Rachel wondered.

"Impress them," Justin winked.

He walked them into the meeting room and several people from all the departments were present. When Sebastian saw them walk in he motioned for them to join him. They could see the difference in the two young men standing there with him. The steely blue eyes of the one with dark hair and a cream colored complexion could easily be recognized as Ian. The beautiful blonde built like a football player was Zach.

"It's nice to see you again, Ian," Blaine shook his hand then turn and shook the blonde's. "It's also nice to meet you as well."

"Please, it is the two of us that should be excited to be here," Zach insisted. "I'm very excited to be working with the talent Sebastian has assembled."

"Well you certainly know the right things to say, Mr. Austin," Mercedes smiled.

Ian interrupted.

"Well if we all manage to find fiancées with voices like yours out of this job then it will be worth it."

"So I assume you will be focusing on the clients you brought with you, Mr. Sommers," Rachel took control of the conversation.

"Yes, but I could certainly make room for a Tony winner like yourself. A beauty like you would be easy to push in the right direction," Ian flirted.

"Ease off Casanova," Justin marked his territory. "These three are mine."

"Well nothing wrong with a little friendly competition," Ian smiled.

"What about you, cutie," Mercedes asked Zach. "Who will you be working with?"

"I brought my client with me. His name is Colton Haines. He models for Abercrombie and he's been on an MTV show for the past two years. But I'll also be helping Ella with her clients since their work over the next few months is so spread out."

"Someone should warn him about Santana," Rachel smirked.

"Already done that," Sebastian pointed out.

"So seriously, McClain, you declared upstairs that your clients were the most talented at Five Star. I think you should prove it," Ian suggested. "I think the fine men and women that work here every day would appreciate some entertainment."

"They are the best, but I don't want to put them on the spot," Justin insisted.

Mercedes was not going to let the new boy encroach on her man's territory. "It's okay, boo, the three of us have got this." She turned over to the house band Sebastian had for the gathering and told them which song and Blaine and Rachel seemed to enjoy the choice.

_**(Superstition by Stevie Wonder – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, and Rachel Berry)**_

_**MERCEDES: Very superstitious, writing's on the wall. Very superstitious! Ladders 'bout to fall. Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass, yeah . . .Seven years of bad luck, yeah, the good things in your past. Oh when you believe in things that you don't understand.**_

__For some reason Rachel felt the need to throw a riff in Ian's face for being smug.

_**RACHEL: Don't understand!**_

_**MERCEDES: Then you suffer superstition ain't the way.**_

_**RACHEL: Hey, yeah!**_

__Blaine made his way around the room charming everyone as he sang.

_**BLAINE: Ooo, very superstitious, wash your face and hand. Rid me of the problems, do all that you can. Keep me in a daydream. Keep me goin' strong. You don't wanna save me, sad is my song. When you believe in things (Mercedes: that you don't understand.) then you suffer (Mercedes: Then you suffer) Superstition ain't the way, yeah, yeah, hey, hey.**_

_**RACHEL: Oooooh!**_

_**MERCEDES: Hey, yea!**_

__Rachel kept it closer to the men in charge. She wanted to make sure the two new agents remembered that she was the original star of Five Star Entertainment.

_**RACHEL: Oh yeah . . . Very superstitious, nothin' more to say. Very supersititious! The devil's on his way. Thirteen month old baby! Mmm, broke the lookin' glass. Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past, oh, whoa!**_

_**MERCEDES: No, no, no, no, no! When you believe in things that you don't understand then you suffer!**_

_**All 3: Superstition ain't the way!**_

"I'm sold," Zach smiled. "You three are amazing. I am still in shock that you all came from the same hometown."

"Oh, honey, you literally haven't even seen the half of it," Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arms around Justin's waist.

"You're alright," Ian mentioned like it was nothing. "If you will all excuse me I need to go and get my client ready for the clubhouse with Andy Cohen tonight." Everyone knew he was dropping hints to brag.

"Sam is on that show tonight," Blaine realized.

"Yes he is," Ian smirked. "He'll be on with my client and his co-star. I brought Claire Holton with me to Five Star so it looks like Tarzan and Jane will be reunited tonight."

-GLEE-

The interview was over and Sam felt exposed. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He stood there as the production assistant took off his microphone. He saw that Ella was with the producer discussing something, probably about the segment, so he stood there texting Blaine waiting. He needed support. He felt like his emotions would break through soon.

"Sam, could I have a word with you off the record," Robin Roberts, the anchor from ABC's _Good Morning America_ spoke up. Her smile made him feel safe. She motioned to the sofa across from them and they sat down. She took his hand in hers. "So many times we as reporters have to stay neutral, but I just can't do that with you. I want you to know that you are a brave young man. I know it wasn't easy telling your story to me, but there's some kid out there that looks up to you that will hear your story and it will keep them from making some wrong decision and they will be better for it."

"I wish I was sure about that," Sam opened up to her. "Sometimes I just feel like my life is messed up and I mess up others."

Her expression changed. She saw a hurt in his eyes that wasn't present during the interview. He had learned the Hollywood game well. "Sam, when my cancer came back I was devastated. I didn't want to go through it all again. I could have hidden and done it all on my own, but it was my family and my co-workers and my fans that got me through my treatments and saw me to the other side. If I had built up my walls and kept people from helping me I know the result would never have been the same. I can tell by how close you are to that beautiful young man that was with you earlier and how your eyes lit up when we talked about him that you have that kind of love in your life as well. Keep that close and there is nothing you can't get through."

Her smile made him believe her.

"Thank you," he smiled.

They stood and as she walked away she turned and smiled. "Stay in touch. Something tells me I'll be following and reporting about the career of Sam Evans for years to come."

-GLEE-

Lindsey walked down the hall on the music floor of Five Star. There was one room that she had adopted as her place to come and play and chill out, but when she got close she heard someone already inside playing. She looked through the open door and saw a young man around her age playing the piano. She had never seen him here before but she hoped it would not be the last time she saw him. He was the perfect mixture of beautiful and sexy. His dark hair was perfectly coifed and she was mesmerized by the glint in his eyes and the pronounced eyebrows that framed them. Plus, he played the piano so well, but when he began to sing, her heart melted at the sound of his voice.

_**(Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's – acoustic cover by Kurt Schneider)**_

_**(Performed Colton Haines)**_

_**COLTON: Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty yeah you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true.**_

__His voice was smooth and old school. Lindsey had never heard anything like it.

_**COLTON: Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen close your eyes. Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side.**_

__His eyes closed, she wondered if this was where he felt most comfortable.

_**COLTON: Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. It's what you do to me.**_

__His head tuned slightly more to the side, his eyes still closed and Lindsey realized she recognized him from one of her favorite MTV television shows.

_**COLTON: Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard, but just believe me girl. Someday I'll pay the bills with my guitar we'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good.**_

__His smile while he sang made her want to get to know him.

_**COLTON: Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall. We'd have it all.**_

_**COLTON: Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. **_

__He turned in her direction realizing that someone was watching him. Their eyes made direct contact and the boy behind the piano blushed.

_**COLTON: A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if there's no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Delilah, I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame.**_

__Lindsey walked up and stood by the piano smiling at the young man and he continued to sing specifically to her.

_**COLTON: Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me in two years and you'll be done with school, and I'll be making history like I do. You'll know it's all because of you. We can have whatever we want to this one's for you.**_

__He went back into his own world with his eyes closed and Lindsey just admired his talent.

_**COLTON: Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me.**_

"That was beautiful," Lindsey smiled.

"Thank you," he returned her smile with a gorgeous one of his own. He held out his hand in greeting. "Colton Haines."

She shook his hand. "Very nice to meet you. I'm . . ."

"Lindsey Black," he blushed. "You are the keyboard player for Sam Evans. I saw your introduction on his YouTube Channel."

"Ah, so you're a Samfan?" she joked using the name that his fans had started calling themselves.

"Sure," he blushed. "I actually have followed his career ever since his video with the t-shirts. I was going into my freshman year of college. I figured someone that was that brave was someone I wanted to follow. It's also why I volunteer for the Be a Star Foundation now."

"So why are you here?" she wondered.

"My agent, Zach, signed to work here at Five Star and I moved with him," he explained.

"Well then you'll probably run into Sam at some point. I think he's somewhere in the building actually," Lindsey pointed out.

"I'm fine meeting you actually. I'm a fan. Ever since your video with him doing _Troublemaker_. It's what convinced me to start playing again," he grinned.

"Now you're just trying to flirt to me," she blushed.

"I guess that's what you can call it," his eyes darted down. "No, it's not," he stopped himself. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I do think you're beautiful and I am a fan. I'd like to get to know you. I actually don't have a lot of friends now that my character got killed off the show."

"Totally a bad choice on their part," Lindsey insisted.

He smiled at the realization that she might be a fan of his as well.

"I'm just saying you seem like a great girl, but I'm not flirting because . . ."

Lindsey realized his confession. "That's a pretty big thing to confess to me having just met me."

He stood up and headed to the door. "Then prove to me I picked the right girl to trust." He walked out of the room leaving her there alone.

-GLEE-

Sam walked out of the elevator in the lobby and relief covered his face when he saw Blaine and Rachel waiting for him there. He walked directly into Blaine's waiting arms and both Blaine and Rachel could tell that he needed it. Blaine held him tightly until he felt Sam's breathing calm down.

"How did the interview go sweetie?" Rachel asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Okay," Sam spoke softly. "Ms. Roberts is really great and she made me feel comfortable. We just talked about some things I didn't expect to talk about with the shooting. She actually told me we didn't have to if I didn't feel comfortable, but I decided too. No more secrets."

Blaine's hand found Sam's. "Why don't we get you home and you can chill out before your other interview tonight."

"I'll have the receptionist call for our car," Rachel smiled and walked over to the front desk.

Blaine caught Sam staring at it.

"He used to work right there. He worked right there because we got him the job. He was able to know where I was because I let it happen. I still see him sitting there when I walk in here," Sam confessed to Blaine.

"He's not and he never will be again. Look at me," Blaine told him and made Sam look him in the eyes. "But when you have those moments depend on me. Let me protect you for a change." Blaine put his hand over Sam's heart and Sam's hand over his. "These don't belong to us anymore. Mine belongs to you and yours belongs to me. We can wait and accept that later after we get over all the bullshit or we can accept that now and get through it together. I'll always be here to protect you. I love you, Sam."

Sam blushed and leaned in to capture Blaine's lips with his own.

"I love you too," Sam whispered.

They heard Rachel's high heels approaching. "Ella has the car out front for us. Sam, are you ready? There are a few photographers out there."

"Yeah," he smiled. "My knight in shining armor will protect me."

-GLEE-

Stevie turned the corner at McKinley High and found himself on the same hallway as the choir room. His heart began to race as he saw bodies on the floor. Knowing what was happening he ran to the door of the choir room and struggled to open it but it was locked. He looked in the window and saw Sam dead on the floor from a bullet to the side of his head. The door sprang open and he felt Dylan's hand grab him around the neck.

He screamed so loud that it woke him from his slumber. He couldn't stop screaming and shaking until the door to Sam's bedroom opened and both Nick and Tina ran into the room. Each moved to a different side of the bed with Tina taking Stevie's hand in hers and made him look her in the eyes.

"He was here. Dylan was . . ." Stevie tried to speak but he seemed to wake up and realize where he was before finishing the statement.

"Dylan?" Tina put two and two together. "Stevie, have you been having nightmares about the shooting?"

"Just since Sam told me the whole story," Stevie tried to shake the cobwebs from his thoughts. He felt Nick's palm rub down his back. He looked up to see the older boy smile with assurance.

"You're okay. You're here with us. There's no way Dylan will ever hurt you. You're safe just like your brother," Nick assured him.

"I just wish there was something that I could do, you know? I wish I could keep Sam from hurting. I don't like feeling helpless," Stevie confessed. "He did all that to save me . . . to save all of us. I don't want him to hurt anymore."

"None of us do," Tina moved so she could put her arm around the kid she treated like her own little brother. "Your brother did what he did because that's the kind of man he is. As much as we all want to blame ourselves for what he went through if he knew that we felt that way you know as well as I do that he would feel guilty for that as well. The best thing we can do is let your brother see how supportive we are and that we just want him to get better."

"But don't look past your own issues, man," Nick added. "I'll be back in Lima with you. If you keep having these dreams or just need to talk about something you know I'm there for you. It can just be between us."

"Thanks," Stevie blushed. "I appreciate it. I don't want you to feel like I'm a kid or anything though. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Trust me," Nick smirked. "When I look at you I definitely don't see a kid."

The statement made Stevie smile. He appreciated the fact that Nick showed him affection of some kind. Stevie had started to realize that he craved attention. He liked people paying attention to him.

"I'm going to go wash my face. I don't need to look like a freak when Sam gets home," Stevie maneuvered his way around the other two to get out of bed and walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"That was an interesting look you gave him," Tina whispered to Nick with a gossipy tone to her voice.

"I just want him to know he can trust me. You guys will all be here together. Stevie is a good kid and if he needs someone to talk to I want to be there for him. I mean if we can't be there for each other what can we do?" Nick asked.

_**(Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol – Grey's Anatomy Musical Event Version)**_

_**(Performed by Tina Cohen-Chang, Nick Hall, and Stevie Evans)**_

_**TINA: We'll do it all. Everything on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Nick moved from the bed over to the open bedroom door and leaned against the frame.

_**NICK: I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much. They're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

__Tina and Nick seemed to be on the same page, both worried about the youngest Evans and hoping the older one was doing better.

_**Tina/Nick: Forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life.**_

__In the bathroom, Stevie stared at himself in the mirror trying to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and prayed.

_**STEVIE: Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads. I need your grace to remind me to find my own.**_

__His eyes opened and he began to control his breathing.

_**STEVIE: If I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life.**_

__In the bedroom, Tina stood from the bed and she and Nick both waited to see how Stevie would be when he returned.

_**TINA: All that I am**_

_**Nick/Tina: All that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see.**_

__The bathroom door opened and Stevie stood there smiling.

_**ALL 3: I don't know where confused about how as well just know that these things will never change for us at all.**_

_**TINA: If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

They all heard the door to the apartment slide open and they walked out of the bedroom to see Sam and Blaine walking through the door.

"Hey," Tina walked over to them. "How did the interview go?"

"It was good," Sam weakly smiled.

"According to Ella, he was incredible," Blaine beamed.

"Do you still have another interview tonight?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah," Sam proposed. "I wish I could take you with me, but they don't let anyone in the clubhouse that under eighteen. I wish I could because I would be able to introduce you to Claire."

"Claire Holton?" Stevie's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "She is smoking hot!"

"That's your Tarzan Co-Star right?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah, she's a cool girl, but I haven't seen her since we wrapped the movie so it will be good to see her again," Sam grinned. "She's definitely interesting."

"What does that mean?" Tina questioned.

"Claire is very sexual and upfront about it. She offered me sex every single day we worked together. She wanted in my pants bad," Sam shook his head laughing as he remembered.

"How did you keep from doing it?" Nick wondered.

"Because she isn't Blaine," Sam said without thinking about it at all. "We actually talked about Blaine a lot and she understood."

"Well I want to meet her," Stevie grinned.

"I bet you do you little hornball," Sam laughed. "I'm going to go change and head to the gym. You want to go workout with me?"

"Yeah, definitely," he turned to Nick. "Do you want to go? You can work out that body for Sebastian."

Nick was surprised by the suggestion. "Sure, I could definitely use a good workout," his words dripped with innuendo.

The three boys headed to their bedrooms to change clothes.

"Are you going?" Tina asked Blaine.

"No, I'm going to stay and do my warm-ups for tonight. Last night in the chorus," he said and you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I can't believe your dream is about to come true," Tina beamed. "Blainers, you know I'm proud of you, right," she hugged him.

"Definitely," he hugged her back. He walked over and picked up his guitar and began playing.

"There are a lot of people that will be there for you. I can't wait to see it and you in that role. You are going to be amazing as Jack Kelly," Tina said as she walked towards the door.

"Yes he is," Sam said with a beaming smile. "He's going to be amazing and I have a ticket for front row center to cheer him on." Sam kissed Blaine. "We'll be at the gym for a couple hours. Will you be gone by the time I get back?"

"Probably," Blaine realized. "I want to tell our current Jack Kelly goodbye before he's swarmed."

"He's not having a goodbye party?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, but I'll be meeting you and all our friends at Callbacks tonight after your done with Watch What Happens. So I will see your sexy self there," Blaine smirked as he kissed Sam.

"Are you ready to go, Sam?" Nick and Stevie stood by the door ready to go.

"Yeah," Sam said kissing Blaine one last time. He turned and slid the door open just in time to see Lindsey about to knock.

"Hey," she smiled. "I was looking for Tina. I don't have a key to the apartment. Is she here?"

"Yes, I'm in here," Tina walked over so she could see her.

"Wait, I have a better idea," a smile appeared across Sam's face they hadn't seen in a while. He turned to Stevie and Nick and told them to get in the hall. He took Tina's hand and pulled her into the hallway as well. Then he took Lindsey's hand and pulled her into the room and stood her next to Blaine. "I love both of you too much for you to keep fighting. Feelings were hurt, mistakes were made, but I know you two still want to be friends. So unless you want to cause me another PTSD episode I need you to make up for the sake of my own sanity. Ok?"

He winked and smiled at both of them and then walked out of the apartment and shut the door. Lindsey turned to Blaine. "Did he just use his disease to guilt us into talking?"

"I think he did," Blaine seemed shocked. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to, Lindsey. You have every right to be pissed at me. I royally screwed up and I am sorry for what I did, but I totally understand that you have the right to be mad at me and never forgive me."

"I wanted to kick your ass you know that, right?" Lindsey crossed her arms.

Blaine stood there in thought for a moment until he turned around and leaned over the piano placing his hands on the bench causing his pert little ass to stick out for her. "Go ahead. I deserve it."

"Are you serious?" Lindsey started to laugh. "I'm mad at you. Stop making me laugh."

"No I'm serious. You deserve it. What I did was horrible and I feel incredibly guilty about it because you've never given me a reason to doubt you and I did anyway. I really am sorry but if it will make you feel better to literally kick my ass then I give you full permission to do so," Blaine said assuming the position.

"I am not going to kick you in the ass. I was a cheerleader. Do you know how strong my legs are? I would do damage to that ass and then Sam would never forgive me," Lindsey determined.

"Fine, then slap it," he grinned.

"What?" Lindsey feigned a grimace. "Did you just ask me to spank you?"

"Only if you want too?" he was trying to make her smile. It was the only way he knew to make the situation better.

"Fine," she decided and slapped his ass hard. "Ohmygod, your ass bounced my hand back. You have like the perfect ass. It's hard as a rock but soft at the same time," She seemed perplexed. "No wonder Sam says you have the best ass in the world. It's an ass paradox."

She couldn't help but laugh. He joined her. Sitting down on the bench he patted the seat next to him hoping she would join him which she did.

"Lindsey, I really am sorry. I listened to Adam and I shouldn't have. There is so much about that situation that I did wrong. I should have never trusted him about anything. I wish I could take it back," Blaine apologized.

Lindsey looked in his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. "I believe you. I'm still mad about it, but it's not worth losing your friendship or risking Sam's well being. Besides there are people I definitely hate more than you right now."

"Is this about Tyler?" Blaine revealed to her he might have knowledge of the situation. "Sunshine called me upset earlier today and filled me in. She was really sad that you were so angry with her."

"It's not her fault. I mean it's not completely her fault. It's as much my fault as hers. But the real bastard is Tyler. He played both of us, and I'm really fucking pissed at him."

"Because you love him," Blaine whispered knowing it was the truth. "You don't have to tell anyone. It's pretty obvious."

"Ugh, well that makes me feel like an idiot," Lindsey covered her face with her hands. She turned towards Blaine and asked him a question. "Is Sunshine in love with him too?"

"Yes," Blaine confessed. "But I know her well enough to know that her friendship with you trumps her feelings for him."

"I know," Lindsey realized. "I just can't believe that I have to go on tour with him, but at least I don't have to hang out with just him. I swear I want to cut his dick off and feed it to him since he obviously loves them so much!"

"Damn," Blaine said thinking about that visual. "Sounds like you really need to vent."

"I'm open to suggestion," She shook her head just trying to make sense of what her life had become in one short day."

Blaine thought about it for a minute and then picked up his guitar again. He strummed a few bars and Lindsey knew the song. It was exactly how she felt at that moment.

_**(Stupid Boy by Keith Urban – Cover by Julia Sheer)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black)**_

_**LINDSEY: She was precious like a flower. She grew wild, wild but innocent. A perfect prayer in a desperate hour. She was everything beautiful and different. Stupid boy, you can't fence that in. Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind. She let her heart and soul right in your hands. And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't. You stupid boy, oooh stupid boy.**_

__She stood from the piano bench and walked to where she could see out the large wall length windows in the living room.

_**LINDSEY: So what made you think you could take a life, and just push it, push it around. I guess you build yourself up so high. You had to take her and break her down.**_

Lindsey turned back to Blaine and saw the compassion in his eyes for her.

_**LINDSEY: She let her heart and soul right in your hands, and you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't, you stupid boy.**_

__In the hallway, Sebastian was about to unlock the door when he heard Lindsey singing he stood and listened.

_**LINDSEY: Oh, you always had to be right, but now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive yeah, yeah.**_

__Tyler walked into the hallway and could hear Lindsey as well. He didn't stop or speak to Sebastian. He just headed into the other apartment. Sebastian's mind wandered wondering if something was going on. Inside, Lindsey had started to cry as she sang.

_**LINDSEY: She let her heart and soul right in your hands, and you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. Yes, she did. She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't. You stupid boy, oh, you're the same old same old stupid boy.**_

She returned the seat next to Blaine.

_**LINDSEY: It took awhile for her to figure out she could run, but when she did, she was long gone.**_

Sebastian opened the door and walked inside the apartment.

"That sounded amazing. You should do that on the tour with Sam," he said. "It's nice to see you two talking again."

"I'm going to go change and just rest for a little while. It's been a long day," Lindsey smiled at both of them as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to Callbacks with us tonight?" Blaine asked.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight with everyone and everything that's gone on. I think I'm just going to stay in tonight," Lindsey realized.

"Then come over and hang out with Nicky, Stevie, and me," Sebastian suggested. "They can't get into Callbacks and Stevie still needs help with some of the dance moves for opening assembly Monday so we promised to help him. Really just come over. We're going to order pizza, watch a movie, and just chill. I think that's exactly what you need."

"Okay," she smiled. "It's a date. I'll see you later."

The boys waited until she walked out the door before speaking.

"Is she okay?" Sebastian wondered.

"No, but I think we can make it better," Blaine smiled. "Want to help me make a big surprise happen?"

"A Seblaine surprise?" he smirked. "No one will know what's coming."

-GLEE-

Sam was backstage in his dressing room at _Watch What Happens Live_ with Ella waiting to be called to set.

"You are going to Callbacks with me tonight and I don't want to hear anything about it," Sam insisted.

"Sam, it's been a really long day. After your interview I got the pleasure of meeting the two new Five Star agents and that was so much fun let me tell you," the sarcasm in Ella's voice was obvious.

"You don't like them?" Sam questioned.

"Zach is a nice kid, but he is a kid. He seems like someone that is willing to learn so that is good. He brought a client with him that I think will fit in well. I'll have to set up an intro for you and Santana with him since he's the one helping me when you're on two different movie sets in two different cities," Ella's voice and demeanor changed. "Ian is a completely different story."

"Ian?" Sam thought about the name. "Are you talking about Ian Sommers?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"But that's Claire's agent. She's part of Five Star now?" Sam wondered.

"You bet your sweet ass I am," the delectable Australian accent of Claire Holton came from the door. "Looks like you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"After my Tarzan costume there's not much left," Sam smiled. The two had developed a friendship while on the set. They were the only two people around their age. Claire, at 23 was older than Sam, but she had been a great person to hang out with. "Come give me a hug."

She did and laughed. "It's different hugging you with clothes on."

"And with us both being blonde," Sam joked. "So thankful we're not wearing those wigs anymore."

"Well before you know it will be back in the Disney machine promoting this movie. Are you ready for that?" she wondered.

"I've got a tour and another movie to do before I can worry about that."

"I know. I have tickets to see you in Los Angeles," she winked. "Is this your first time here with Andy?"

She referred to Andy Cohen the host of the show. "Yeah, I've heard it's a fun show," he answered.

"It is, but you never know what he'll ask," she actually seemed concerned and she turned to Ella. "Did you warn him that Andy tends to sneak in personal questions?"

"We did," Ella still questioned what Claire truly wanted with Sam, but she'd never given her a reason to doubt. "Things have changed since we last saw each other though."

"Really?" Claire smiled. "How so?"

Sam blushed. "Blaine and I are back together."

She smiled a huge grin. "You dog, you. When do I get to meet this sexy boy of yours?"

"What are you doing tonight after this?" Sam asked. "All my friends are meeting at this bar called Callbacks. You should go with us."

"Okay then. I'd love to get drunk tonight and find a sexy American boy to prey on," Claire giggled.

The show began and the opening segment had been very good. They came back from commercial and Andy commented on the drinking word of the night and went straight into questions.

"Sam, we have a twitter question from uconnhusky90. He asks _Sam, you and Claire seem to have great chemistry. Did you two ever hook up while filming Tarzan?_"

"I tried," Claire smirked. "Oh sorry, not my question."

"Sam, care to elaborate?" Andy asked.

"She did try, a lot," Sam blushed. "But when I told her I was off the market she was really cool about it and we've been friends ever since."

Andy continued. "Claire, booomroasted asks _what was the hardest thing about filming Tarzan and are you worried about all the hype?_" Andy added. "That's a good question the movie doesn't come out until December but we're already getting glimpses. That teaser trailer was good and you both look really hot in it."

"I like that it's not the typical Disney movie," Claire answered perfectly. "It's a wild movie filmed in the jungle and a hot girl finds a ripped beautiful jungle man and what you think would happens does. To answer the Twitter question, the hardest thing was swinging on the vines because I had to trust Sam not to drop me which was scary until you see those muscles in action."

Sam blushed again.

"Do you always blush every time someone gives you a compliment," Andy asked. "Because it is super adorable."

"I'm still not used to it. It's really nice to hear though," Sam grinned.

"Blackwjohn asks, oh wow, um, he asks _Sam how are you doing after the hostage situation you were involved in. You haven't talked about it but your fans are thinking about it. Are you okay?"_

Ella's heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. She saw the stress in Sam's face. Claire saw it too. She reached over and grabbed Sam's hand drawing his attention and keeping him from freaking out. Ella noticed it and wondered how much the Aussie girl knew.

"You don't have too," she whispered to Sam.

"No, it's okay," Sam turned on his smile and charm and squeezed her hand before letting it go and looked into the camera. "John, I actually did an interview with Robin Roberts from ABC this morning talking about everything so look for that, but I am doing better. It was tough for a while which is why I didn't talk about it and I was diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder and I'm still working through that but I have awesome people in my life, family, friends, and all my amazing Samfans like you and that's what got me through it so thank you."

"You have been through a lot in your life," Andy commented. "I still remember when I gave you my mazel for your original YouTube video. That actually takes me to one more question before the break. It's from blam93-r5 and it says _The love story between you and Blaine is one of the most romantic stories I've ever watched. Are you still together? We haven't seen BLAM in forever."_

"Yeah," Sam smiled the most genuine smile he'd had the entire interview. "It's been a crazy summer, but we are together and he is absolutely perfect."

-GLEE-

Sam, Ella, and Claire walked into Callbacks and all his friends were there. They yelled and screamed for them. Everyone was there except for Sebastian, Lindsey, Nick, and Stevie. Blaine walked over to Sam and slipped his arms around him and the two boys kissed.

"I'm going to take it that this is Blaine," Claire grinned.

"Oh, sorry," Sam blushed. "Blaine, this is Claire Holton, and Claire this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Very nice to meet you," Claire hugged Blaine.

"Likewise," Blaine smiled. "I can't wait to see the movie."

"Come on, Claire," Ella wanted to give them a moment alone. "Let me introduce you to everyone. I am sure I can find a hot looking straight boy for you around here somewhere."

"Oh they don't have to be straight. I've turned plenty of gay boys for one night only," she giggled before turning to Blaine. "In fact, Sam here is the only one that's ever turned me down. I hope I find someone that loves me like he loves you." Then she pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "No worries about me, okay? We're both Team Sam and want to see him happy."

"Got it," Blaine agreed knowing what she referred too.

The girls walked over to the group leaving Sam and Blaine together.

"That's the first time you've called me your boyfriend again," Blaine blushed.

"Is that okay?" Sam slipped his hands into the back pockets of Blaine's jeans so he could pull him closer.

"It's more than okay," Blaine leaned in and hugged Sam tightly. "Come on, boyfriend, let's go hang with our friends."

The boys walked over and Sam noticed the empty stage. "No one is performing?"

"Not yet, you feel like giving a free concert?" Blaine hoped to hear his boyfriend's voice.

Sam motioned to Joe and Tyler to get on the stage. He kissed Blaine and then got on stage and grabbed the guitar. Everyone turned surprised to see the young celebrity on the stage.

"Hey guys, if you don't know me that is totally cool, but my name is Sam and I'm here with the greatest group of friends that I could ever ask for. We're gonna play the song that starts my tour in a few weeks."

_**(The Way We Are by Tyler Ward)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine as he began.

_**SAM: I'm backseat to your freeway. This could never be safe cause I might get lost in you. I'm just a little bit defeated. I've got my reasons. One being you're just passing through. You know I love you, but I'm feeling afraid, you never say. One thing to keep me holding on you push me away.**_

__Sunshine headed out of NYADA, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Cooper Anderson pacing in the lobby. She sat in the corner wondering what he was doing.

_**SAM: Why do you lie beside me when you never have time and you're fine without me? And I think it's pretty unlikely that the words on your mind could ever inspire me to stay and love the way we are. To stay and love the way we are.**_

Claire's eyes stared and the olive skinned hottie behind the drum set. When Tyler looked up and saw the sensual blonde staring at him he couldn't stop the grin from crossing his face.

_**SAM: Every time you are lonely why am I the only one you come running too. Got me saying that I love you when I know that the truth is you could trade me for something new. You keep me hanging like you're so unaware, you're never there. You should know better but you don't, and it's never fair.**_

Sunshine watched as Cooper stood in the lobby. The elevator opened and Adam walked out and directly to the brother of his ex-boyfriend. Sunshine's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing as the two began to have a conversation before leaving the school together.

_**SAM: Why do you lie beside me when you never have time and you're fine without me? And I think it's pretty unlikely that the words on your mind could ever inspire me to stay and love the way we are. To stay and love the way we are.**_

Sam stared directly into Blaine's eyes as he sang.

_**SAM: Somebody wake . . . somebody shake me from the hold she has on me. I'm so afraid I wanna be saved but what if she lets go of me.**_

__The others in the room had paired up and seemed to be enjoying the performance.

_**SAM: Why do you lie beside me when you never have time and you're fine without me, and I think it's pretty unlikely, that the words on your mind could ever inspire me to stay and love the way we are. To stay and love the way we are.**_

When the song ended, Sam walked over and sat next to Blaine. The dark-haired boy looked in his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you and no matter where life takes us. I'll always be right here." he said as he placed his hand over Sam's heart.

-GLEE-

Sebastian and Lindsey were in the living room watching some musical that Nick and Stevie really didn't want to watch so they went into Sam's room to play Call of Duty. After about half an hour Nick decided to let Stevie know what he knew.

"So when are we going to talk about the fact that you creamed yourself after watching Seb fuck me?" Nick said non-chalantly.

Stevie froze and stopped playing the game. He turned and looked at Nick having no idea how to respond.

-GLEE-

At Callbacks, Sam looked around and walked over to Finn. "Have you seen Blaine? I lost him somehow."

"Look at the stage, bro," Finn turned his friend around.

Sam saw Blaine on stage along with Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina.

"If I could have everyone's attention. There are times when the people we love go through some really tough stuff and they try to do it alone. They forget that there are people there to get them through the bad stuff. When you love that person you see yourself in them and when they hurt, you hurt, when they're sad, you're sad, and when they are happy so are you. This is for my love," Blaine smiled.

Sam sat down on the stool next to Finn. Mike, Brody, and Justin all sat at the table as well.

_**(Mirrors by Justin Timberlake – acoustic version by Boyce Avenue and Fifth Harmony)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, **_

_**Mercedes Jones, and Santana Lopez)**_

_**BLAINE: Aren't you something to admire, cause you shine like a mirror, and I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find just know that I'm always parallel out on the other side.**_

_**RACHEL: Cause with your head in my hand and a pocket full of soul. I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go.**_

_**MERCEDES: Just put your hand on the grass, I'm trying to pull you through you just gotta be strong.**_

Blaine's eyes never left Sam's and Sam couldn't help but smile bigger than he ever had. He felt more love than ever before.

_**Blaine w/ girls: Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me. And now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one. Cause it's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.**_

__Blaine held his hands over his heart and as he stared at Sam they became the only two people there in his eyes.

_**BLAINE: Aren't you something, an original, cause it doesn't seem really as simple, and I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you, and if I could, I would look at us all the time.**_

_**TINA: Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul. I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go.**_

_**SANTANA: Just put your hand on the grass, I'm here trying to pull you through. You just gotta be strong.**_

Each couple made eye contact and had their moment as the song continued.

_**Blaine w/ girls: Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me. And now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one. Cause it's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.**_

__Quinn turned and looked into Santana's eyes.

_**QUINN: Yesterday is history. Tomorrow's a mystery, mystery. I can see you looking back at me. Keep your eyes on me.**_

_**GIRLS: Yeah, keep your eyes on me.**_

In the back of the bar as they continued with the next chorus, Ella stood with an older gentleman who seemed very interested in the performance with an a cappella section.

"I told you they were all good," she remarked. "Sam's performance earlier and now you've heard Blaine and the girls. What do you think about them now?"

"Get me meetings with all of them. I want them for my show. I've already seen two of them. I want the others. Make this happen and I'll make you a producer."

He walked away and Ella couldn't help but smile.

_**Blaine w/ girls: Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me. And now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one. Cause it's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.**_

_**RACHEL: Show me how to fight for now.**_

_**SANTANA: Cause I don't wanna lose you now.**_

_**ALL: It's like you're my mirror.**_

Everyone in the bar applauded and they got a great reception but Blaine didn't care. He just wanted to get to Sam. Sam pulled him as close as he could. He sat on the bar stool and Blaine fit perfectly between his legs. He dipped down to collect Blaine's lips with his. "Thank you that was beautiful, Blaine."

The boys began to kiss again when Sam's phone began to ring. Blaine, without breaking the kiss, reached into Sam's back pocket and pulled it out. He looked down and saw the name on the screen which surprised him.

"It's Blake," Blaine handed him the phone.

Sam took the phone and answered it. "Blake, man, what's up?"

Sam's attitude changed when he heard the muffled cries on the other end. "Sam, something is wrong with me. I need your help!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Once Again

CHAPTER 12 – ONCE AGAIN

Sam and Blaine headed into the back of the bar passed the restrooms where it wasn't as loud so Sam could actually hear Blake tell him why he was so upset. The boys knew something was wrong after hearing Blake's voice.

"Okay, Blake, I can hear you now. Tell me what happened," Sam insisted.

"I screwed everything up, Sam," Blake was in tears. "I'm so stupid. Now I can't find Michael. He ran away and he's all alone and what do I do, Sam? I don't know what to do?"

"Go get Tina and Finn," Sam whispered to Blaine before turning his attention back to Blake. "Blake, you need to tell me what happened. Give me the short version. We can worry about the details later. Start with why Michael would run away."

"Because I let him kiss me and then I kissed him back and I let it happen for too long before stopping him and I freaked out on him. I pushed him off of me because I'm dating Marley. I love Marley and I can't cheat on her. I'm not a cheater. He looked at me like he was going to cry and I couldn't handle it. I left his house and ran home to mine," the frantic nature of his voice was a great indication of how distraught he truly was. "I know it was stupid. I know Mikey overreacts and that he was already vulnerable thanks to Tyler, and I had to go and make it a whole lot worse. I went back to his house a half hour later and he was gone. He'd packed a bag, clothes were everywhere and he was gone. He left his guitar, Sam. The only reason he would do that is if he planned on going a long distance. It's bad. I don't know where he went. What do I do?"

By this point, Blaine was back with Tina and Finn. They knew something was up but they didn't know the details. Sam continued. "Are you sure he ran away from home, Blake?" Immediately, Finn knew all he needed to and pulled out his phone. Sam could hear him talking to Puck as he continued with Blake.

"He's done it before and his mom hasn't been home in six months. My parents were trying to figure out a way for him to move in with us, but they don't know how to make it work. Just you have to trust me, Sam, I know he ran away. I know it," Blake sounded mental.

"Okay, calm down, Blake. Have you called anyone to help you look for him?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't know what to do and if I tell people I'll have to tell them why and if I tell them why I have to tell Marley what happened. I don't know what to do . . ." Blake could barely put together a coherent sentence.

"Blake, stay on the line and give me just a minute," Sam did what he did best, he turned into protector mode. This was when he was at his finest. He looked at Blaine and Tina. "Michael ran away from home. Blake is pretty messed up about it right now. Blaine, call Jacob and see if he and Jake can help look for Michael. Tina, call Marley. She can get the girls together. If it's only been an hour he can't have gone that far."

Tina and Blaine both got on their phones and began making calls. Sam went back to talking to Blake. "Where are you right now?"

"Sitting on my front porch," Blake answered.

"You can see Michael's from there, right? He's right across the street?" Sam thought he remembered that correctly.

"Yeah, I can," Blake seemed to calm down somewhat.

"Okay, you should stay there. Michael is impulsive. He probably set out to run away but eventually he'll realize that it didn't work that he made the wrong decision and you'll be there and can talk to him and make things right. Set the record straight. You know what to do in your heart," Sam calmed him down.

"What about Marley?" Blake wondered.

"Do you want to stay with her? Are you still in love with her?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, Sam, I love her. We've been together for a year now. There's no way I'd give up on that," Blake insisted.

"Then tell her the truth. Tell her about the kiss. Marley is a cool girl. She'll understand that he kissed you and not the other way around," Sam explained.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Sam took it as Blake processing his words, but in actuality, Blake was worried about the fact that he hadn't actually given Sam the entire truth. Hearing nothing else out of Blake, Sam continued. "Look, I'm going to call Nick and get him to call for you okay? If Michael won't answer your call maybe he'll answer Nick's."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Sam. I knew if anyone could help me it was you," he heard relief in Blake's voice.

"Just wait, everything will be okay," Sam assured him.

He hung up the phone and turned to see Blaine and Tina finishing their calls and Finn walking back in the room with Rachel. Blaine spoke first.

"Jacob left to pick up Jake and they are going to start looking. He said Cameron and Hunter would help too," Blaine informed the others.

"The girls are all having a sleepover at Kitty's. Marley said they would go search and she'd go check on Blake too," Tina added.

"Puck's going to look for the kid. I also called Mr. Schue and let him know. He and Emma are going to go look for him too," Finn added.

"Okay let's make sure everyone knows. I'll call Nick because maybe he can get through to Michael. Since he's in New York the kid might answer thinking he doesn't know," Sam declared.

"Let Nick know, but don't do any of the other," Rachel stepped forward. "I think it's time for me to give you three the same advice Santana gave me two summers ago."

"What's that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You're not the captains anymore. You haven't been for awhile. Letting go of New Directions is tough, but you have too. Mr. Schue picked four good kids for this year. You've got to let them lead," she saw the resistance to her words in Sam's eyes. "I know they're your friends and you love and care about them, but they have to learn to deal with their issues in their own way."

"She's right, Sam," Finn agreed with his girlfriend. "You can't fight everyone else's battles when you have your own war to win."

-GLEE-

At the same time that Sam received the call from Blake, Stevie sat in the apartment trying to figure out how to respond to the revelation that Nick knew he watched him and Sebastian having sex. His cheeks blushed and he felt hot all over. He didn't know what to say. He attempted to speak on two separate occasions but nothing came out. Nick couldn't help but smile. He paused the video game and put down the controller.

"It's okay, you know. It's okay to be curious," Nick told him. "Were we the first couple you'd ever seen have sex?"

Stevie couldn't answer. The blush on his cheeks had spread down his neck and all over. He simply nodded yes.

"Not even like on the internet? You've never seen porn?" Nick wondered.

"No, my mom has all that stuff blocked on our computer," Stevie finally managed to speak.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, Stevie. I guess in some weird way I'm trying to pay it forward. You remind of myself when I was your age. Curious about everything, I'm guessing 99% of the things you come into contact with make you horny, and you'd pretty much let anyone see you naked if it meant you could find out what it felt like for someone besides yourself to touch your junk," Nick explained.

Stevie mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Nick couldn't hear him. "I have no idea what you just said."

"I've never done that either," he whispered but he knew Nick could hear him this time. "Sam just told me what it was."

"Sam gave you the sex talk?" Nick's mind couldn't help but think some very dirty thoughts. "Hold on, I'm going to have to file that thought into my head for later."

Stevie punched him in the arm. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not, I promise," Nick smiled. "Though it does explain your early finish while watching your free show."

"Can we please not talk about that? It's so embarrassing," Stevie covered his face with his hands.

"Embarrassing?" Nick pulled Stevie's hands down. "You've seen me naked with an erection and a dick in my ass. You don't get to play the embarrassment card."

Stevie chuckled.

"You should know Sebastian knows you watched us too, but we decided I should talk to you about it because we're closer to the same age and Sebastian thinks of you like a little brother and he didn't want to make it awkward for you," Nick's serious face turned to a smirk. "I told him he shouldn't worry because he didn't have anything left to show you that you hadn't already seen, but who knows, maybe Sebastian is the shy one and not you."

"Yeah, right!" Stevie laughed. The two boys laughed together. "You really don't feel weird talking about sex with me after I watched you?"

"Honestly, I thought you watching us was hot," Nick grinned. "You'll learn that sexually everyone has a secret set of things they really get into. I like an audience, public places, and some other things that I'm not telling you. But those things have to happen with Seb."

"So you guys are in love like Sam and Blaine?" Stevie tried to understand and Nick could see his brain working behind his eyes.

"We are," Nick smiled the most genuine smile Stevie had ever seen from him.

"Is it weird that what I saw you and Sebastian doing turned me on, but seeing Santana and Quinn in their underwear did the same thing? Does that mean something about me? Does that mean I like boys and girls?" Stevie asked.

"No," Nick shook his head. "At your age, hell, even at my age, seeing anyone sexy is a turn on. We practically walk around with boners 80% of the time. Don't worry about labeling yourself and don't rush into sex of any kind, ok? I've had sex and I've had sex with someone I have feelings for. The latter is so much better and it's worth the wait."

"You sound like Sam," Stevie concluded.

"I get that a lot," Nick remarked. "Look, you're a sexy kid, I'm not even trying to sugarcoat it. When we get back to McKinley you're going to turn heads both female and male. I don't want to see someone take advantage of you. Your brother always watched out for me so I'm going to do the same for you, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Nick," Stevie felt a sense of relief knowing that not only did Nick not care about him watching but he basically offered to mentor him into high school.

Nick's phone rang. "It's your brother," Nick said to Stevie before answering the phone. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

Stevie immediately noticed the difference in Nick's facial expressions. Concern and a tint of fear replaced the happiness that was there only moments before.

"Yeah, I'll try to call him, Sam. I'll see what I can do," he listened to Sam again before ending the phone call with, "I'll see you when you guys get home."

"What's wrong?" Stevie asked when it was obvious the call was over.

"Mikey ran away from home," Nick said realizing the depth of the statement and quickly jumped up running into the other room. Stevie followed.

When Sebastian saw Nick turn the corner he knew something was wrong. He paused the movie, turned on the lamp in the corner of the room and both he and Lindsey stood from the sofa.

"Mikey ran away from home. No one can get him on the phone," Nick didn't say anything else before pulling up Michael's number and trying to call him. He let the phone ring and ring. He thought it was pointless, but finally someone picked up.

"I thought you were in New York," Michael's voice drifted through the phone. Nick motioned for the others to be quiet.

"I am, kid," Nick sounded as if nothing was wrong. "I just haven't talked to you since I've been here so I wanted to check up on your ass."

"You're not sucking on Sebastian tonight?" Michael questioned. "I thought that was the whole point in you going to the big city so you could sex him up all week."

"Well we've been doing plenty of that. He's out tonight with Sam and Blaine celebrating the big show tomorrow night. What are you doing tonight, brother?"

"Just sitting around thinking," Michael told him. "Nothing that big."

"Do I hear like crickets or something? What is that noise? You're at home, right?" Nick continued the charade of not knowing anything.

"Nah, I went for a walk. I'm actually at the playground down the street from our houses," he told him.

"Kinda late to be out for a stroll, buddy, is something wrong?" Nick said as he motioned for Sebastian to give him his phone. He kept talking to Michael knowing that the younger boy would never actually tell him what was wrong.

"Too late? I'm sure my mother that hasn't been home in six months will really care that I've missed my bed time," Michael scoffed.

"You know you can stay at my place. Even if I'm not home my parents would let you stay in my room. I'm sure that Blake would say the same thing," Nick said as he texted Blake from Sebastian's phone telling him where Michael was.

"I'll be fine. Look, Nick, have fun in New York. I'll see you when you get home," Michael hung up and Nick knew he'd raised his suspicions.

Sebastian took Nick into his arms. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. Now we just have to hope Blake can do the rest," Nick realized.

-GLEE-

Blake sat on the front porch of his house in Lima when he got the text from Nick. It was very simple.

_NICK: Mikey playground down the street. Go!_

He planned to do just that. Jumping up from his seat he headed to his car, but before he could get inside another car pulled in behind his. With the lights shining in his eyes he couldn't see who the car belonged too, but when the lights turned off, he saw Marley behind the wheel. She got out of the car and walked towards him.

"Where are you going?" Marley asked.

"Nick just talked to Mikey. He's at the park down the street. I've got to go get him," Blake insisted. "Can you move your car?"

"No, I can't," Marley stood her ground.

Blake looked at her like she was crazy. "Why not? I'm trying to make sure that Mikey is safe. I know you want that too."

"I do which is why I called him and he took my call. So he took my call and he took Nick's but he won't talk to you," Marley wasn't sure if she should be hurt or worried. "So I know where he is and he's waiting on me to pick him up, but first I want to know why he won't take your calls when you're always the first one he depends on."

Blake stood there transfixed on her worry-filled eyes. He wondered if Michael had told her of anything that happened between them. What did Marley already know? He hoped that his best friend wouldn't say anything to her about it.

"Blake, trust me. I won't judge you. Did something happen?" Marley asked placing her hands on each side of his face.

"He kissed me," Blake blurted out. "He kissed me and I was a little shocked and I pushed him off of me and freaked out. I know it scared him but I needed to get out of there so I left. I never thought he'd run away. I just want to make sure that he's okay."

"Why did you freak out?" Marley looked him in the eye. "He's kissed you before. I mean I know that he's kissed you before so what makes this time different?"

Blake froze, a tear rolling down his cheek and suddenly she knew. She knew exactly why. She pulled away from him. "It's okay. I know how much he means to you." She held back her own tears. "It would be crazy to think some of those feelings wouldn't come back sometimes."

He tried to reach out for her but she stopped him.

"It's okay, it is," she weakly smiled. "You stay here. If he saw you with me he might run again. I'll go get him for you and take him home with me. He'll be safe and you won't have to worry. Okay?"

"Okay," Blake finally agreed. He tried to smile. "Thank you, Marley. I don't know what to say. You're amazing."

She could only smile as she walked back to her car feeling like something in their relationship had just changed and knowing she planned on keeping it from being a permanent change. She sat behind the steering wheel, cranked the engine and turned on the headlights which illuminated Blake's figure. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy in front of her.

_**(Innocent by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(Performed by Marley Rose)**_

_**MARLEY: Guess you really did it this time. Left yourself in your war path, lost your balance on a tightrope, lost your mind trying to get it back. Wasn't easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into . . . wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything and everybody believed in you.**_

__She backed out of the driveway and pulled back into the street heading to the playground so she could pick up Michael.

_**MARLEY: It's alright just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been you're still an innocent . . . still an innocent.**_

__As she drove down the road she remembered the moments that started her relationship with Blake. They mixed with the moments of loving looks between Blake and Michael before she dated him making her wonder who he loved more.

_**MARLEY: Did some things you can't speak of, but at night you live it all again. You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now. If only you had seen what you know now then. If only you had seen what you know now then wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days. When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you. Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep before the monsters caught up to you?**_

She pulled into the parking lot of the playground and the cars lights shined on Michael sitting in one of the swings.

_**MARLEY: It's alright just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been you're still an innocent . . . It's okay, life is a tough crowd, 32 and still growing up now, who you are is not what you did you're still an innocent.**_

__She turned the car off but left the lights on so she could see him. She got out of the car and began to walk to him.

_**MARLEY: Time turns flames to embers, you'll have new Septembers, everyone of us has messed up too. Minds change like the weather. I hope you remember today is never too late to be brand new.**_

__As she approached, he stood from the swing. She held out her arms and pulled him into her arms. Her head on his shoulder, she continued to sing.

_**MARLEY: It's alright just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been you're still an innocent . . . It's okay, life is a tough crowd, 32 and still growing up now, who you are is not what you did you're still an innocent.**_

__She put an arm around his waist and walked him back to her car.

_**MARLEY: Lost your balance on the tight rope. It's never too late to get it back.**_

"You really don't have to give me a ride. I can walk home," Michael insisted.

"Who said anything about taking you home?" Marley questioned. "I'm taking you to my house. My mom is going to feed you and we're going to talk. Get in the car."

She winked at him and he hoped that everything was okay between them.

-GLEE-

Cooper and Adam sat in his parked car down the street from NYADA. The privacy partition was up so that the driver could not hear the conversation. Cooper didn't want to be in a car with this guy, but the message that was sent to him through Lindsey and Brody was simply too intriguing not to hear the rest of it. The words "it happened in May" replayed in his head all day long. Saying that he would know the incident made it more mysterious. Cooper had only seen Adam, and Blaine for that matter, once during the entire month of May. He'd been in Los Angeles on location shooting a movie when Blaine called him to tell him that their parents would be in New York for the weekend. Cooper flew to New York to see them. Not because he wanted to see his parents, but because he didn't want Blaine to be there alone with them.

If Adam knew something about that visit, he wanted to know as well.

"Okay, tell me what you brought me here to tell me," Cooper insisted.

"I will. On one condition," Adam bargained.

"I didn't come here for you to blackmail me. If that's the game you're trying to pull then I'll figure this out on my own and you can get the fuck out of my car," Cooper ordered.

"I am not blackmailing you!" Adam declared. "I only ask that when you realize that my information is correct that you set up a meeting between Blaine and me so that I have a chance to explain my side of the story. Just me and him, I do not want that He-Man wannabe there trying to piss on the whole meeting."

"First of all, Sam wouldn't do that. Second, it's Tarzan not He-Man, third of all, I can't promise he won't come, but if your information is correct, I will set up the meeting somehow," Cooper promised. "Now tell me what you know."

"How well do you and your brother get along with your parents?" Adam questioned.

"We don't take a family portrait every year if that's what you're getting at," Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Well there is a pretty positive chance that your parents feel the same way," Adam suggested. "When your parents came to visit you they had more on their minds than just visiting their sons."

**FLASHBACK: May 27, 2014**

Adam and Blaine walked down the street looking for the posh restaurant his parents insisted he meet them for dinner. He convinced Adam to come with him because he wasn't sure that Cooper would make it in time and he didn't want to face his parents alone. When they found the restaurant, Blaine stopped him outside to explain.

"Before we go in I need to tell you something about my parents," Blaine warned. "We don't really talk ever. This is the first time I'm seeing them since they moved away from Lima. They don't know that Sam and I broke up and I don't want to have that conversation with them. I really want you to know how much I appreciate that you came with me. I really need the moral support."

"You know I would do anything for you, Blaine," Adam put his arm around his shoulders and they walked into the restaurant.

They walked inside and found Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sitting in a corner booth waiting for them. When his parents saw them they acknowledged their presence but did not get up from their seats.

"Hello, mother, father," Blaine spoke as he approached.

"Blaine, it is pleasant to see you. Who is your friend?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Mother, father, this is my friend, Adam Crawford. He goes to NYADA with me and he's from England," Blaine explained.

"Well have a seat," Mrs. Anderson said. "Blaine, where is Samuel?"

"In Los Angeles, he's about to film his first movie. He'll be there for most of the summer," Blaine answered. He took his phone out and placed it on the table in front of him.

"That is a shame. I hoped to speak to him after his horrible experience in Lima. I wanted to ask him why he thought breaking up with you was the best thing to do after that," she revealed.

Blaine sat stunned. Adam wanted to help him.

"Mrs. Anderson, I think Sam is dealing with a lot of things right now. He did go through a very traumatic event," Adam tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter what the boy has gone through if he isn't able to see that breaking up with our son was a stupid mistake then he doesn't deserve him," Mr. Anderson scoffed. "In fact, maybe if he hadn't flaunted his body to the entire world he wouldn't have had a stalker in the first place. I'm glad he broke up with my son. He wasn't good enough for him."

"That a lie!" Blaine argued with his father. "Sam is perfect for me and you would know that if you'd actually been around us in the past year. In the two years we were together you barely ever saw us because you were never there."

Blaine checked his phone again hoping to get a message from Cooper that he was on his way.

"Put your phone up while you are at the table young man," Mrs. Anderson ordered. "I know I taught you to have better manners than that."

"I was just checking to see how much longer Cooper would be. His plane landed an hour ago so it shouldn't be too much longer," Blaine explained.

"So nice of him to make the time," his mother's voice filled with disdain. "Both of our children turning out to be so queer. Perhaps things will work out better with Kallie."

Blaine wanted to sink into the table. For one reason, it was the realization that his parents still thought lower of him because of his sexuality, and secondly because he missed Kallie and knew how lonely she was at the boarding school they had put her in after moving to London.

Adam saw the look on Blaine's face and wanted to hurt his parents for making him feel this way. He knew he could not make a scene. That would only make things worse for the man he had fallen in love with so instead he steered the conversation in a different direction.

"So Mr. Anderson, what do you do in London?" he asked with the proper English tone of perfect etiquette which he could tell the Andersons appreciated. It was not lost on him that they seemed to be annoyed with Sam and liked him. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

"I work at the American consulate now. It was an amazing promotion and my wife and I get to live the life of luxury that we've always wanted. It's nice not having any extra responsibilities to deal with," he noticed that Blaine had picked up his phone to check his messages again. "Give me that phone!"

"Excuse me?" Blaine questioned like his father was crazy.

"Your mother instructed you to stay off of your cell and put it away. You chose not to do so, so I'm taking it away from you until the end of dinner. Hand it over," his father demanded.

"This is ridiculous," Blaine argued but obeyed his father anyway. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Blaine rolled his eyes and then got up from the table to find the bathroom. The Anderson parents turned their attention to Adam.

"You like my son, don't you, Adam," Mrs. Anderson inquired.

"If I am being honest, yes I do, Mrs. Anderson. Though I have not told Blaine yet. He is still mourning the end of his last relationship. The time is not right yet."

"Good then," Mr. Anderson smiled as he sat Blaine's phone on the table and pulled out his own as well as some kind of gadget he'd never seen before. He placed Blaine's phone on one side and his on the other. Adam watched as Blaine's father managed to copy information from Blaine's phone to his. "Adam, we would very much like you to be with our son. If he's going to be a fairy we'd like him to be with a proper young man like yourself and not some peasant like Samuel."

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"This is a machine that we use sometimes to check data on phones for people of interest. I have an interest in making sure that my son does not return to his former boyfriend and I know him well enough to know that if he thinks Samuel has forgotten him he will move on, and that is where you come in. From what I've learned, you've come to mean a great deal to Blaine and have become the best friend he's always wanted. I want you to continue to show him that you are there for him for everything and he will fall in love with you and become your boyfriend. That way we all get what we want," Mr. Anderson explained.

"So you can monitor his cell phone?" Adam questioned.

"I can do more than that," he smiled. "I can control it."

"What you're asking me to do is basically to seduce your son?" Adam wasn't sure he liked the idea. "Truth be told, I am deeply in love with Blaine and my heart's desire is to see him happy. I know he has feelings for me and they are growing every day. After what transpired between them, believe me when I tell you that Sam Evans is not coming back. I must say, sir and madam, that as much as I want your son to love me, I cannot condone your methods," he concluded, waving his hand at the device.

"Mr. Crawford, you're in the United States on a student visa correct?" Mr. Anderson determined.

"Yes sir," he agreed.

"And you've finished your undergraduate studies which is why you've filed an extension on the Visa to stay in this country for two more years and finish a Master's degree, is that correct?" he continued his questioned.

Adam gulped. He was fairly certain he knew where this was going. "Yes sir."

"It would be a shame for that extension to be denied and force you to move back to the UK immediately now wouldn't it?" Mr. Anderson smirked. "Of course, it could also sail through quickly and you would have no worries. We all get what we want."

He finished the cloning program download on Blaine's phone and placed it back on the table.

"If you love our son we're on the same side, Adam," Mrs. Anderson reached across the table and took his hand. "We just want what is best for our son."

"Well then why did you come back to the States then?" Cooper asked as he walked over to the table and sat down. "Adam, good to see you again."

"Hey, Cooper," Adam knew he had to make a decision and quick. "Your parents just asked me too look out for Blaine because he's taking the break-up badly. It was nothing scandalous I assure you."

He made eye contact with them and they smiled knowing they had an accomplice in Adam.

**Present Day**

"So he threatened to have you deported if you didn't help them?" Cooper realized.

"Is that so farfetched? As the summer progressed and Blaine told me more about your parents I hated that I had agreed. Knowing how much he hated them I knew if he ever found out about what happened and what I agreed too he would never forgive me. But I didn't see a way out. I was scared of what your father would do to me," Adam confessed. "I do love your brother, Cooper, regardless of what everyone thinks of me, my love for him is real. I know that I have no shot in hell with him anymore but I want him to know I did not do this to him."

Cooper agreed. Blaine deserved the truth and his parents deserved to pay. He picked up his phone.

"Ian, hey man sorry it's late but I really need your help with something."

-GLEE-

Blaine and Sam got into the taxi they had called to take them home. Their friends planned to stay out longer that night but Sam had to record and Blaine needed his rest before his starring debut. He imagined in his head how different it would be just seeing his name in lights on the marquis. The boys had become more and more tactile with each other as the night continued. It had gotten to the point that several friends began to wonder if rest was the only reason they wanted to go home. It was Brody that called them the taxi and told the driver where to take them.

They sat in the back seat and stared into each other's eyes. Both of them felt more like themselves now then they had all summer.

"I'm proud of you," Blaine told him with a smile on his face.

"For what? All I've done tonight is get drunk," Sam giggled a little bit.

"That's a lie and you know it," Blaine insisted. "Not only did you handle two interviews that got extremely personal, you were more like the old Sam than I've seen you in a while. The way you jumped right into helping Blake and taking care of that problem that's the man I'm staring at right now. That's who is in here," Blaine said placing his hand on Sam's chest feeling his heartbeat. "And all this happened and you didn't have an episode, you didn't freak out. You're learning to control your PTSD and getting better."

"I'm getting better because I'm with you," Sam smiled and kissed Blaine's neck.

"I wish I could take all the credit, but my role is very small in the whole thing. You're the hero by taking on the past and what happened to you," Blaine reminded him.

They kissed softly and just sat in the back of the taxi quietly and watched the city pass them by. When the car stopped, Sam paid the driver and the boys walked upstairs. They started to go into Sam's apartment but Blaine stopped him.

"I bet they are all asleep over there. Stevie is probably already fast asleep in your bed and it would be mean of us to wake him up and make him move to the sofa. Why don't we stay in my room tonight?" Blaine said with a suggestive look on his face. "It would probably be the right thing to do."

"That's true. We wouldn't want to wake anyone," Sam agreed and pushed Blaine against his and Rachel's door smashing his lips into Blaine's. The smaller boy fiddled with his keys trying to get them into the door. They walked into the room and Sam just watched as his beautiful boyfriend crossed the room. He couldn't take his eyes off how his pert little ass looked in his jeans and he started having positive flashbacks of their past.

_**(Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls & Taylor Swift – acoustic cover by Tyler Ward)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson)**_

_**SAM: I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something.**_

Blaine turned around at the sound at Sam's voice and smiled wondering what he was up too. Sam began to walk towards him.

_**SAM: 'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away, and now I'm left with nothing.**_

__Sam took Blaine's hand and they walked into the living room towards the window overlooking the city skyline and they sang to each other.

_**Sam/Blaine: So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Well maybe two is better than one. There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one.**_

__Blaine led Sam towards the bedroom as he sang.

_**BLAINE: I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**Blaine/Sam: You make it hard for breathing.**_

_**BLAINE: 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay, and finally now.**_

_**Blaine/Sam: We're leaving.**_

__Blaine shuts the bedroom door and turns to Sam pulling off his shirt as they stare at each other.

_**Sam/Blaine: and maybe it's true that I can't live without you well maybe two is better than one.**_

__Sam returns the favor by unbuttoning his own shirt and pulling it off his muscular body.

_**Sam/Blaine: there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one. Yeah, yeah.**_

__Both boys began to remove the shoes, socks and pants and stand their touching each other in their underwear.

_**SAM: I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought hey.**_

__They moved to opposite sides of the bed and pulled the covers of the bed down and turned off the lights and crawled into bed pulling the sheets over them.

_**Sam/Blaine: Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and I've figured out with all that's said and done. Two is better than one.**_

__The boys climbed into bed together and immediately started making out and feeling up the other's body. Sam felt his heart begin to beat faster and at first he thought that it was because he was so turned on by Blaine, but then as Blaine began to kiss down his chest he started to lose his breath.

"Blaine," he called out.

The boy continued to kiss down his body kissing Sam's abs and rubbing his package in his palm. The sound of Sam saying his name turned him on so much.

"Blaine!" Sam sounded desperate and Blaine didn't understand and continued down his boyfriend's body.

"Blaine, stop!" Sam pushed him away and literally crawled up the bed away from him and pulled his legs up into his chest.

Blaine recognized this look. He'd seen it before and he realized Sam wasn't calling out his name because it turned him on. It was because he was fighting off another attack. He moved up next to him. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on top of Sam's and felt relief when his man didn't pull away from him.

"I'm sorry," Sam was shaking the cobwebs from his head. "I don't know what just happened."

"I do," Blaine smiled at him and took his hands in his. "You stopped an attack from happening. You didn't let it take over."

"But I pushed you away. I didn't want to do that," Sam apologized.

"It's okay. We have to take baby steps until we know you're okay again," Blaine kissed his hand. "I'm not in a rush. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We have the rest of our lives for sex. Just the fact that I have you in my arms again is more than okay for me."

Blaine lay down and patted his shoulder for Sam to lie down with him. The blonde smiled and lay down beside him allowing Blaine to be the protective one.

"I love you, Blaine," Sam whispered. "I love being in your arms and being back in your heart again."

"You never left," Blaine confirmed before they both shut their eyes and fell asleep.

-GLEE-

Blake lay in bed unable to sleep. It was 4:00 in the morning and he hadn't slept any that night. He knew if he had any chance of surviving football practice and Coach Bieste at 9:00 am he needed to get some sleep, but his mind wouldn't shut down. He knew he hadn't been completely honest with everyone about what had happened. The truth being that Michael was the only one who really knew the whole story and he hoped it would stay that way.

Still, in the quiet of his bedroom, he could hear the events of the day replaying in his head and he wanted nothing more than to forget that they ever happened. The day had started out so well. He and Lindsey had a great conversation and were really open and honest. He felt good about the advice he had given her. Football practice was great. Coach Bieste was impressed with his knowledge of the playbook. She has big plans for him that year. Coach believed he could get them to the state playoffs and possibly back to the championship. Then he and Mia were both there helping out Mr. Schue get things straightened out in the choir room for school to start on Monday. That was when everything went wrong.

**Flashback – the previous afternoon**

"Mia, do you need a ride home?" Blake asked as they both walked out of the choir room.

"No, I actually need to go check on Jake in the dance studio. With Nick out, I've been leaning on him to increase the difficulty level of some of the dancing for the guys," she revealed. "You know how great of a dancer he is. I know he's shy about admitting to all the dance classes he's taken but it shows every time he's on stage."

"I thought you'd be heading over to Kitty's to help set up for your girl party. I know Marley is already there," Blake pointed out.

"I'm supposed to be," Mia rolled her eyes. "Kitty will probably try to pluck my eyes out because I'm not, but I really want to have some cool new stuff at the assembly. Hunter and Cameron can do gymnastics and so can Nick and Stevie. If we have five guys that can do all that we have to take advantage of it.

"Well why don't I help you out," Blake suggested. "You go to Kitty's and I'll go meet up with Jake, record what he's worked on with my phone and send it to you. Would that help?"

"Yeah, actually!" Mia smiled. "Thanks for offering."

"Well with you girls kidnapping my woman for the evening I don't really have anything better to do."

On the other side of the school, Jake was alone in the McKinley dance studio with a fast-paced jazz piece blasting from his iPod. He'd agreed to help Mia freshen up Mr. Schuester's old choreography. He did it because he wanted to help, but part of him did it because of his desperate need to make a certain brunette songbird notice him again. With too much on his mind, he danced like a mad man, trying to push Marley Rose out of his thoughts. Not satisfied with himself, he ran through the routine again. Bare-chested and in tights, he watched his form in the mirrored wall as he danced, but not satisfied with what he saw there.

He pushed himself harder, sweat pouring down his lean, muscular torso. After trying a crazy complicated move, he stumbled and fell onto the floor, pissed with himself. He couldn't focus. All he could do was beat himself up and think how he'd been so stupid freshman year to follow his half-brother's advice on how to treat girls. The whole aloof Puckerman attitude had lost him the most incredible girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

It was still summer vacation and the school was empty. His hand drifted down over his crotch and he started rubbing himself. After going a year without a girlfriend, he'd figured out one sure fire way of relieving tension. He reached inside his tights and pulled out his long, dark cock and started stroking himself in a slow, steady motion, getting off on his favorite Marley fantasy.

After a few moments, Jake stood and pushed the tights and dance belt down to his knees. Still jerking it with his right hand, he faced the mirror and started touching his body with his left, paying particular attention to his chest and nipples. As his breathing grew heavier, he gripped the dance bar with his left hand and picked up the pace with the other. With mirrors on both sides of the room, he was treated to the images of an infinite number of Jakes jerking it alternating with the rear view of his tight ass clenching as he pleasured himself. It surprised him how hot it was to watch himself.

He pumped faster and faster and precum began to leak from his swollen cock. He used his finger to smear it over the head then drew it up into a short-lived strand as, without a second thought, he paused to sample his own sweet juice just like he fantasized Marley would.

After sucking his finger, he got back to the task at hand, jerking his dick faster and faster. Getting close, his hips began to buck in time with his stroking. He let out a sudden, guttural shout as he climaxed and shot ropes of cum all over his reflection in the mirror. He trembled as he continued stroking his cum-slick shaft, enjoying every last sensation.

Blake stood outside the studio frozen next to the door. He'd walked across the school to talk to Jack like he'd promised Mia he would. Instead, he'd become hypnotized by the show as he watched Jake pleasure himself. After Jake climaxed, he came back to reality, breathing heavy and surprised to find his hand working the huge bulge in his own workout shorts.

He watched in awe as Jake licked up the creamy seed from his hand, biting his lip to stifle a moan. He was horny as hell and needed to take care of himself before he came in his pants. Backing away from the sight of Jake's sculpted caramel body, he turned and powered down the hall toward the nearest boys' room, the friction of his boxer briefs rubbing his manhood feeling as good as any handjob.

Bursting into the last stall, Blake yanked down his shorts and underwear in one move, grabbing his rock-hard shaft with one hand and his balls with the other. His moans echoed off the tile as he roughly stroked himself, imagining it was Jake's hand on him and his mind was flooded with images of Jake's heaving pecs and tight ass and long beautiful penis . . .

Blake came, letting out a long deep groan while his cock pulsed in his hand and blast after blast of hot cum splattered his hand, the stall wall, and the floor. His legs were shaky and he had to grab onto the handicap rail to keep from falling.

Blake stopped and wondered what the hell had just happened. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd gotten hot over a guy. He'd kissed Blaine at a party, gotten Sam all hot and bothered in Seattle, and even jerked Sam off in the Hamptons in one of the most erotic experiences of his life to this date. All those times, he'd been turned on by the control he had over his partner; he loved the feeling of watching someone come unglued in his hands. But since then, he had no sex life. Marley refused to do anything sexual as she wanted to wait until marriage. Blake agreed because he wanted to respect her wishes, but it had been 16 months since he'd had sex and now something was happening inside him.

This time it was different. Jake hadn't jerked off because of anything he had done. Blake had just watched and gotten so turned on, flooded with feelings he hadn't had in a while . . . not since he'd been with Michael.

Blake ran to his car and went home. He went straight to his room locked the door and tried to forget what happened. The more he tried to forget the more it ate away at him and made him feel guilty. He had completely lost track of time. It was dark outside now, but he knew there was only one person that he could talk too about this and that was Michael. He ran across the street and knocked on the door frantically. He kept knocking until Michael finally opened it.

"Geez, Blake, what the hell is going on?" Michael asked before looking into the glassy eyes of his best friend. "Dude, come in, seriously what's going on?"

"Something happened . . . I don't know what . . . I don't know how to react . . ." Blake started to lose his breath as he spoke. Michael moved them over to the couch so they could sit down and Blake turned to look him in the eye. "Mikey, something happened to me that hasn't happened since we dated."

"What? That could be a lot of things," Michael joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny," Blake declared starting to breathe heavy again.

"Okay," Michael took Blake's hand in his to show his solidarity. "I'm sorry. Bad timing for a joke. I'm kind of known for that. Just start from the beginning. I'll help you if I can."

Blake began to tell him the complete and honest story of what happened to him during the afternoon starting when he went to look for Jake. Michael stared directly into Blake's beautiful eyes in shock that Blake might have feelings like this again. His heart fluttered as he contemplated what it could mean. It felt like an out of body experience like he was standing across the room watching Blake speak to him.

_**(Your Song by Elton John – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke)**_

_**MICHAEL: It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live.**_

__His eyes connected to the beautiful shape of Blake's face. He couldn't help it. As the boy spoke and continued to tell his story, Michael felt himself falling in love with his best friend all over again.

_**MICHAEL: If I was a sculptor, ha, but then again, no, or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but not that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world.**_

__As the out of body experience continued. the Blichael pair sitting on the couch turned into a different pairing. It was the same two boys but two years younger. It was the night he would never forget, the night Blake realized how much he wanted his best friend, and for a brief moment, he relived the carnal moments of that night in his head.

_**MICHAEL: I sat on the rood and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross, but the sun's been quite bright while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.**_

He felt like he was back in his body as Blake stared at him and now he realized he was actually singing out loud and Blake sat there trying to figure out what the song had to do with him and the story he just told while feeling the connection he knew never left between him and Michael.

_**MICHAEL: And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world. While you're in the world.**_

"Michael?" Blake still wondered why Michael chose to sing to him.

The younger boy, surprised by his own actions, figured out a way to cover it up. "I know it's one of your favorite songs and you should listen to the lyrics. The world is a better place, at least my world is a better place, because you are in it."

"I wish that were true," Blake sighed.

Michael couldn't take it. He took the hand he still held with his own and placed it above his heart. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Blake became alert at what he felt. "Your heart is racing."

"It always races when I'm with you," Michael confessed. "You're my person. You'll always be my guy and I couldn't handle this world without you."

"What does that have to do with what happened to me today?" Blake pulled his hand away but never broke their eye contact.

"Because it doesn't matter," Michael insisted. "So what if Jake's naked body made you horny. The boy is attractive. And we all know that you aren't getting certain needs taken care of. Everyone knows that Marley doesn't plan on having sex until she's married which is noble and I respect her for it, but I'm your best friend and I know that was never your plan. I also remember how often we had sex when we were together so my guess is working out isn't the only reason your forearms have gotten bigger."

Blake laughed surprisingly. "Did you just make a masturbation joke?"

"Yes I did," Michael stated proudly. "Your manhood is neglected and my guess is Jake had a hot ass and you haven't been able to sink your monster into anything now for over a year and it misses the attention. It really had nothing to do with Jake. It had to do with your dick. If I got naked in front of you right now and showed off my ass I bet you'd have the same reaction."

At the sound of Michael's suggestion both boys got quiet at the idea of the suggestion. Blake's eyes changed and his friend noticed. They went from fear and worry to lust. It was how Blake used to look at him when they dated.

"Would you?" Blake whispered.

Michael didn't need explanation. He knew what Blake wanted. He stood from the couch and stood in front of Blake. This was no longer his best friend sitting there, it was his ex-boyfriend. He peeled his tank top over his body revealing abs that were much more defined than the last time Blake examined his body. He watched as Blake licked his lips. Turning around he slid his shorts and underwear down his legs bending over so his audience could see everything he wanted to remember.

"Bring back any memories?" Michael's tone became low and seductive.

Blake just shook his head yes as his eyes slowly moved from Michael's ass up to his eyes causing the younger boy to turn around. Blake's eyes couldn't help themselves. They darted down to take in the completely smooth crotch that he remembered so well. His ex was completely hard.

"See, you're not the only one that remembers things," Michael took a huge leap of faith and straddled Blake's lap and rubbed his hands down the back of his head and across his broad shoulders. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love that you're my best friend. You're the person I love more than anyone in the world, but I miss being like this with you."

"Like this?" Blake questioned. "You mean naked?"

"Do you want me to put my clothes back on?"

"No."

"Then shut up and enjoy what I'm about to do to you," Michael demanded with a smile on his face. Before Blake could ask what he planned to do, he felt the naked figure above him begin to gyrate his hips and effectively jack off Blake's still covered dick with his naked body. He looked up into Michael's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Before he realized they were coming closer he felt Michael's lips touch his.

Blake's arms reached around his best friend's body and pulled him closer. As he kissed him with all the passion he remembered them having together, Michael continued to roll his hips over Blake's hardness. The boys could feel the rising tension between them. With all the returning emotions there was no way for them to not feel this way together.

It happened. Their bodies rubbing together caused them both to reach climax. Like every other time, they made it there together reminding them why they loved the physical part of the relationship so much. Michael's recovering body lay on top of Blake's and loved the feeling of his strong arms around him.

"We could have this again, Blake, just me and you . . ."Michael left the question open-ended because he worried how Blake would react.

"We could but . . . Marley," Blake realized what he'd done when he said her name. He pushed Michael off of him, stood and walked half way across the room pacing. He began freaking out again. "Why, why would you do this to me, Mikey? You made me cheat on Marley. How am I going to tell her? I can't believe you would do this to me. Why would you after I was there for you and helped you get over Tyler why did you have to turn this into sex," he ran over to the door crying. "She'll never forgive me. You killed our relationship is that what you wanted?"

Blake was yelling at this point and Michael was unsure of how much of this was a freak out and how much of it was real. Regardless, for Michael, it was all real. It was Blake, his best friend, his true love, rejecting him and blaming it all on him at the same time.

**Present Day**

Blake cried in his bed thinking about how much that hurt Michael. He knew it had damaged their relationship which was the last thing in the world he wanted. He loved Michael, he always knew that no matter how platonic their relationship had become. He just hoped it could be repaired.

Then his thoughts went to Marley. He loved her as much as he did Michael and he knew that his heart would rip to shreds if she found out and was hurt by his indiscretion. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but now he felt the same way about Michael. The conflict within him was something he was afraid would drive him mad.

He texted Michael:

_Michael: I made a mistake. I was scared. I would never push you away. Please say you'll talk to me about this._

He waited for a response that never came.

-GLEE-

The next morning, Sam slipped out of Blaine's room early so he could shower, change and get to his rehearsal on time. Blaine's first performance as the official lead in _The Newsies_ was that night and he wanted him to get as much sleep as he could.

He quietly got dressed so he wouldn't wake up Stevie. After slipping on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, he headed out of the apartment to meet Lindsey and Joe downstairs to head to the studio.

"Where's Tyler?" he asked.

"Didn't come home last night," Joe answered as they both saw Lindsey turn towards them with a look of hurt on her face at hearing the news.

They drove across town and got into the studio to see Tyler already there. It made them all wonder exactly where he had been.

"Should we start where we left off the last time?" Tyler asked. "Once Again is next if that's what you want to do, Sam."

"Sure, let's do it," Sam agreed not wanting to spend any more time on what Tyler did in his spare time.

_**(Once Again by Corey Gray)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

The music started and Sam began. Immediately everyone recognized that Sam was performing like the old Sam. There was no pretense, no apology, and no worry. He was having fun again.

_**SAM: Tell me once again, that you understand I could be the man, let me hold your hand. Stick to the plan. Forget that I ever ran. My heart is open once again.**_

Blake sat in his room staring at his phone hoping Michael would text him back. At Marley's, she walked into the living room to see the blankets she gave Michael folded next to the pillow and no sign of him.

_**SAM: So let's play pretend, like its paper thin. You could be the pad, I will be the pen the paper could tear but not on purpose I swear. Please understand.**_

Rachel and Finn sat in the kitchen of her apartment laughing and joking around while eating breakfast. The noise woke Blaine up and he saw the note Sam left next to his phone which simply said "I love you" making him smile.

_**SAM: And oh my love it's all okay. Forgive my words it's time to play outside where the sun still shines. And oh I know it's all so new but we could do what we want too if you let go of your mind. Let go of your mind.**_

Sam sang with his eyes closed and a huge smile across his face as he thought about Blaine. He completely missed the death stares that both Lindsey and Joe gave Tyler.

_**SAM: Look at the stars tonight, chase away the light cause the city's bright. I don't wanna fight the world that we know to see the moon as it glows and we can dream all night.**_

__Michael walked down the street heading to his house. In his eyes, he knew he was completely alone in the world and had to figure out a way to take care of himself because no one else would.

_**SAM: If you want me too I'll tell you how the purpose of each and every cloud is too cover, to cover up the flaws.**_

Sebastian woke up with Nick in his arms and held him tight. In the next room over, Santana lay in bed watching Quinn dress for her next audition.

_**SAM: And oh my love it's all okay. Forgive my words it's time to play outside where the sun still shines. And oh I know it's all so new but we could do what we want too if you let go of your mind. Let go of your mind . . . Just let go.**_

__Blake walked out the front of his house and headed across the street to Michael's. He planned to wait there until he came home. He was surprised when he saw the Schuesters already sitting on the porch.

_**SAM: Tell me once again, that you understand I could be the man, let me hold your hand. Stick to the plan. Forget that I ever ran. My heart is open once again.**_

__As Sam continued to sing, Michael turned the corner and stopped walking when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Schuester and Blake standing on his porch waiting for him.

_**SAM: And oh my love it's all okay. Forgive my words it's time to play outside where the sun still shines. And oh I know it's all so new but we could do what we want too if you let go of your mind. You let go of your mind . . . you let go of your mind.**_

Sam felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Blaine.

_BLAINE: I love you more than words can say. Let's start our happily ever after all over again._

Sam had never felt better in his entire life.

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schuester, what are you doing here?" Michael could see the concern on their faces.

"We need to talk, Michael," he explained.

"What's wrong? Something has to be wrong if you're all here. Is it my mom? Did you find her? Is she okay?" Michael felt himself began to get scared.

"As far as we know she's okay," Emma assured him. "But Michael as your principal I've got to ask how long has it been since your mother has been home?"

"Why do you want to know?" Michael asked before turning at the sound of another car in his driveway. It was a police car. "Why are the police here?"

"It's not the police, Michael. Its child services," Mr. Schuester stated.


	13. Chapter 13 - You Found My Soul

CHAPTER 13 – YOU FOUND MY SOUL

Sam stood in the bathroom of his apartment tying his tie, a skill he had finally learned thanks to Ella's insistence during the summer months. His phone lay on the counter. Using the speaker phone he spoke with his dad.

"Dad, there has to be something we can do to help Michael, right? I mean we can't just let child services take him away. Is his mom really not coming back?" Sam questioned.

"When they looked her up to come get Michael, they discovered she'd used her passport to leave the country for South America two months ago. There is no record of her returning," Will explained. "How that woman could just leave Michael like that. I just don't understand how parents could abandon their children."

"That's because you're one of the good ones, Dad," he answered as he used just a bit of Blaine's gel to tame his wild locks for the evening's performance. He thought Blaine would love it. "So where is he now?"

"He's at the Shelter until they can find him a permanent foster care family for him to live with until he turns eighteen next year," Will explained.

"Won't Blake or Nick's families take him in? I'm sure they've already thought about it," Sam suggested.

"Michael said no to staying with Blake which surprised me. He said he would rather move than stay there. Nick's parents didn't offer because they plan to move after Nick graduates and taking in Michael would keep them here another year," Will told him.

"Have you . . ." Sam wanted to tell his mom and dad to let him stay with them.

"Sam," Stevie interrupted. "I can't get this thing tied. Please help me."

"Hey Stevie," Will called out over the phone as Sam took the tie and placed it around his little brother's neck.

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" Stevie spoke with a big smile on his face.

"And Sam, to answer the question I'm sure you planned on asking, Emma and I would be happy to take him in except for the fact that we're getting ready to welcome our own little girl into the world. We don't have the room for both of them, Sam."

"Dad, in that apartment you don't have the room for the baby and me," Sam pointed out. "I really wish you and mom would just let me buy us a house already."

"We are looking, Sam. We appreciate you wanting to help, but Emma and I plan to do this on our own," Will insisted. "Right now, though, I just want to make sure that Michael doesn't get sent somewhere where he doesn't know anyone. He may be angry at people now, but he would never want to be without ever seeing them again."

"You're right, Dad. I just wish that we could find a place for Michael," Sam realized they'd come to a dead end.

"Actually, Nick and I were talking about that. What about our mom?" Stevie spoke up and made a suggestion neither man had thought of. "I mean we leave in a four bedroom house but only use three of them. With mom running the shelter she already works for the state and has passed their background check plus, according to Nick, foster parents get money from the state which would keep mom from having to even talk to our father about child support."

"You know she doesn't have to do that now. I'll do everything I can to help you," Sam reminded him.

"I know that and she knows that, but she also knows it would be a douchy thing to ask you for any help after what she did to you. Mom is trying to fix things with you. If you didn't have to worry about us losing the basics like the house, the car, etc. then maybe you two could actually start liking each other again. I like Michael, Stacy likes Michael, none of us want to see him sent away. Seems like a win-win situation to me."

Sam studied his brother's face for a moment. He realized something.

"You and Nick rehearsed that, didn't you?"

"Maybe a little," Stevie smiled. "Did I do it right?"

"I think you did," the sound of Will's voice changed. The boys could tell he liked the idea. "Sam, tell Blaine how proud I am of him and that as soon as this leg is all healed up I will be in New York watching him perform. I'm going to let you go and finish getting ready. I have a few calls to make. Love you boys!"

Will hung up the phone and Sam couldn't help but snicker and smile at his little brother.

"Stevie, I guess being a fixer just runs in the family. I know Dad's voice and something tells me you'll have a new roommate by the time you get home," Sam declared.

"I hope so. Michael is a cool dude. I wouldn't want him to go away. How will he ever fix his friendship with Blake if they never see each other again?" Stevie proposed. Sam couldn't believe how much his little brother was like him sometimes.

"Alright," Sam said as he finished tying the knot. "Get out of here and let me get dressed."

Stevie walked out of the bathroom and Sam turned towards the mirror. He looked at himself hoping that his appearance would make Blaine happy. He could almost see Blaine in the reflection holding onto him. The eldest Evans' child couldn't put how happy he was into words if he tried. Everything seemed to be falling right back in place.

_**(You Found My Soul by Corey Gray)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: I told myself that I wouldn't go down yet still when I stand my will is muted by your sound. As I bleed out all of my defense I turn the page, and forget where I've been.**_

He walked out of the bathroom and saw his little brother standing there looking all dapper. He put his arm over Stevie's shoulder and they walked into the main part of the apartment.

_**SAM: So far I've lied to my heart, but I will lose that fight.**_

His four apartment "mates" stood there looking amazing in their formal attire. Sebastian wore a classic black suit and tie while Nick went with a more modern midnight blue. Quinn was angelic in white and Santana channeled Jennifer Lopez in a green prin.

_**SAM: Cause You found my soul . . . you found my soul.**_

Walking out the door they found Rachel and Finn waiting for them. She looked stunning in a yellow one-shoulder dress and Finn matched Sebastian in classic black tie.

_**SAM: Cause you found my soul. And you found my, you found my soul.**_

The eight of them headed downstairs where they found all their friends, dressed just as beautifully getting in the first car as they piled into the second limo. The car pulled away from the building and they were on their way to see Blaine's first big performance.

_**SAM: You've taken over there's nothing I can do. I try to make believe you're not, but you flood my imagination too, and steal my chance no time to adjust. There's no doubt I'm falling, oh but what if I have to climb back up.**_

In the first car sat Mercedes and Justin, her in gold sequins and him in traditional black tie. Mike went contemporary with a tan courderoy and Tina wore a dark blue dress.

_**SAM: Every single day I close my eyes and wait for everything to feel safe again.**_

Artie and Sugar matched in shades of blue. Joe went all black and mysterious while Lindsey chose to wear her prom dress again. She hoped to have better memories in it this time.

_**SAM: Cause You found my soul . . . you found my soul.**_

Sam felt Rachel reach for his hand and reassure him that Blaine would be incredible.

_**SAM: You found my soul, and you found my you found my soul.**_

Across town, two attractive men, one in black and one in grey, stopped in front of NYADA to pick up Sunshine who looked beautiful in white. She greeted Brody and Cooper as she got in the car.

_**SAM: And I know it can't be right cause I feel you by my side. No game, no lies, no blame, just right.**_

They pulled up to the theatre to see Ella, dressed to the nines in silver waiting on them at the side entrance.

_**SAM: Cause you found my soul, and you found my soul. And you found my soul . . . And you found my soul.**_

Everyone got out of the two cars and were escorted to a side door that led into a side lobby used for VIP's. As guests of the new star of the show they received this treatment. Once Ella had everyone's attention she spoke.

"I have your tickets. You're all in the 1st three rows in the center. We also have a few other Five Star guests joining us. Let me get these to you so we can go take our seats."

Sam took the eight tickets for the front row and dispersed them between the ones in his car from the apartment. He knew he needed Rachel there to explain to him how Blaine was doing without the theatre lingo. He had to include Sebastian because he'd given them all the opportunity to go after their dreams and then Santana was the one person he knew had to be there with him. The others got lucky by being their dates.

When everyone found their seats and the doors opened for general admission, one of the ushers walked over to them. "Ms. Berry, Mr. Evans, your presence has been requested backstage by Mr. Anderson. If you will please follow me."

Sam stood and took Rachel's arm and the two walked toward the backstage door, but not before getting recognized by some of the younger theatre goers who screamed out in excitement. They followed the usher through the maze of backstage hallways down below the stage where Blaine's dressing room was located. He knocked on the door and waited for Blaine to offer them entrance. When the usher heard a faint "come in" he opened the door and let Sam and Rachel inside.

When Blaine saw Sam enter he rushed across the room and hugged him tightly. Sam could feel Blaine's heart beating in his chest. He held him tight. He didn't really know what words could be used to comfort him in a time like this, but he assumed that was why Rachel came with him. He was there to physically care for Blaine while Rachel's job was to mentally get him ready.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked calmly with a smile on her face. She motioned to Sam to sit down. He did and wasn't surprised in the least when Blaine sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"More than I've ever been in my entire life. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Plus I haven't had my phone all day to get you both to talk me out of my freak out so I'm kind of spazzing right now," Blaine explained.

"Why don't you have your phone?" Sam wondered.

"Cooper asked me to give it to him. He's upgrading it to the newest iPhone model as a present for my opening night. I thought that was pretty cool," Blaine smiled.

"It is and speaking of presents," Rachel looked around the dressing room. "These flowers are beautiful and I know who these are from."

She walked over and smelled the two dozen long stemmed red roses that each had a black bow attached. She looked at the card. "That's what I thought. I got the same two dozen roses from New Directions on my opening night," she smiled.

"They're incredible and there are more from the girls, Jeff and Nick sent me the cool bowtie arrangement. I got flowers from the Hudson-Hummel's, from the Pierce's, that huge bouquet of lilies is from NYADA, and that big obnoxious sunflower, you're not going to believe it, but it's from Coach Sylvester," Blaine laughed.

"You're heart calmed down," Sam kissed him on the cheek. "It's beating like normal again."

"I think I just needed to see you both and know that I have my support group here," Blaine admitted. "I'm still bummed my parents didn't make the trip to see my debut. I know Kallie at least wanted to come but they wouldn't bring her."

"Well everyone else in our family is here," Sam assured him. We're all in the first three rows and Rachel and I are dead center. You won't be able to miss us. In fact, you can look to us if you ever get worried on stage."

"I have a better idea," Rachel grinned. "It's what I do when I'm not feeling myself on stage. Care to know my trick?"

"Of course I want to know," Blaine insisted.

She moved and sat down next to him. "It started when I did my final audition. As I was singing I knew that I wasn't doing my best. That's when I heard the other voices," Rachel couldn't help but giggle at their faces as she said that. "Not like crazy voices. I heard Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Artie. All of a sudden in my mind they were on stage with me and I knew that their memory made me a better performer. Since I've been on stage in _Funny Girl_ I'd say I use the same trick every other week or so. It's usually Finn I imagine, but you've both been my leading man out there when I needed help. Several other of our friends have been there in my mind as well."

"So if I get lost or feel like I'm just not feeling my performance I should play pretend?" Blaine didn't quite get it.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. You have great co-stars. They are all truly remarkable talents, but you don't know them like you know us," she saw the skepticism in his eyes. "Hey don't knock it til you try it."

-GLEE-

Lindsey settled into her seat next to Tina and Mike. There were still three empty seats next to her and she couldn't help but wonder who would be there. She hoped for maybe Cooper and Brody or possibly even Sunshine, but she just couldn't get the pit out of her stomach thinking she might have to sit close to Tyler.

"I don't think Tyler is coming," Tina whispered to Lindsey. "I don't think you have to worry about him sitting there."

"Why is that?" Lindsey wondered.

"He never came back to the apartment. I've been there all day and I never saw him once," she answered. Her eyes darted upwards. "Don't look now but there is an incredibly hot guy walking towards you.

Lindsey immediately turned to see who Mr. Hottie was. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Colton standing there. He wore a blue button up with a pinstriped suit and paisley bow-tie. She liked his bold fashion choices and how amazingly good-looking he looked wearing them.

"Fancy meeting you here," he smiled the 100-watt smile she fell in love with the first day they met.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey returned a smile just as bright. "Not that it isn't a pleasant surprise, but I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"We are going in and out of the same office building so I think you better get used to me. I believe the seat next to you is mine," Colton held up his ticket. "You don't mind sitting next to me during the show, do you?"

"Of course she doesn't," Tina spoke up and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Tina and this is my boyfriend, Mike," Colton shook both of their hands. "So how do you know our Lindsey?"

"We ran into each other at Five Star the other day," he charmed Tina. "We bonded over our love of music and the piano."

"Oh, so in addition to you being a really hot werewolf on TV you play the piano as well?" Tina let on that she recognized him."

"Played a werewolf. Past tense, they killed my character so I'm currently searching for my next big job. Hopefully being a part of Five Star will help me do that," he said sitting down in the seat next to Lindsey. "And yes, I do play but not as well as Lindsey here.'  
"Don't let him fool you," Lindsey defended him. "He plays very well and has a beautiful voice. You'll have to hear him sing sometime. His voice could melt stone."

The lights in the theatre began to dim indicating it was time for the show to start. Everyone situated themselves. Lindsey turned to see Sugar and Artie move into the seats next to Colton. Sugar looked between the new face and Lindsey and made a bunch of goofy faces that Lindsey knew she'd have to deal with later.

"So," Tina's voice just oozed with a gossipy feel. "Colton's voice made which part of you melt exactly?"

"Tina!" Lindsey slapped her arm with the playbill.

Colton couldn't help but smile and blush before turning his eyes to meet Lindsey's.

In front of them they saw Sam and Rachel return from backstage and sit down in their seats in the front row.

"How's our boy?" Santana asked taking Sam's hand into hers as he sat down.

"Good," Sam smiled. "I think he's ready to go."

Rachel sat in her seat next to him. "Of course he is. He's going to be spectacular!"

The lights went out and the orchestra began playing as the stage curtain lit up and the show began. The sound of the solo trumpet gave everyone chills as they knew that one of their closest friends was about to fulfill their biggest dream. Everyone was a fan of the show and all they could do is prepare themselves for seeing their very own Blaine Anderson in the roll of Jack Kelly.

Then, all of a sudden, there he was on stage.

"Them streets down there, they sucked the life right outta my old man," Blaine began and Sam immediately felt tears well up in his eyes knowing how important this was to his boyfriend. "So many of the others felt the same way. "Well they ain't doin' that to me."

_**(Santa Fe (Prologue) from the Broadway musical "The Newsies")**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson as Jack Kelly)**_

_**BLAINE: They say folks is dyin' to get here. Me, I'm dyin' to get away to a little town out west that's spankin new. And while I ain't never been there, I can see it clear as day. If you want, I betcha you could see it too.**_

He stood center stage and the light encased him. This show was now all about him, and the only person who was more proud of him than Sam was his big brother Cooper, whom already had to wipe the tears from his face.

_**BLAINE: Close your eyes come with me where it's clean and green and pretty**_

Tina, Mike, and Lindsey couldn't not contain the smiles on their faces watching him.

_**BLAINE: And they went and made a city outta clay.**_

Sebastian and Nick held hands and watched their friend fulfilling his dream.

_**BLAINE: Why, the minute that you get there folk'll walk right up and say, "Welcome home, son, welcome home to Santa Fe!"**_

Mercedes and Justin beamed with pride. Sunshine and Joe shook their heads in disbelief knowing the moment had finally come.

_**BLAINE: Plantin' crops, splittin' rails, swappin tales around the fire, 'cept for Sunday when you lie around all day.**_

Blaine looked out into the first three rows and saw all the people he considered his true family.

_**BLAINE: Soon your friends are more like family, and they's beggin you to stay! Ain't that neat? Livin's sweet in Santa Fe.**_

The whole of the show was going very well and finally the end of Act 1 came around. Right before the beginning of the last song a light blew out overhead startling everyone in the audience and especially Blaine on stage. He went blank. He couldn't remember what the next lyrics were. He turned to see Sam staring up at him. Rachel was mouthing the words of the next song, but he couldn't make them out. But he could make out Sam mouthing the words "I love you," and then Rachel's voice echoed in his head.

"_I heard Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Artie. All of a sudden in my mind they were on stage with me and I knew that their memory made me a better performer_."

He turned to see if the young man playing Davey was waiting in the shadows. He could see him and the girl who played Katherine. He looked at Sam and Rachel one last time before closing his eyes and suddenly he remembered.

_**(The Newsies' Medley f/ Once and For All and Seize the Day)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson and cast)**_

_**BLAINE: There's change comin' once and for all you makes the front page and man, you is major news.**_

He heard the character of Davey enter accept it wasn't the right voice. He heard Sam, but Sam was still sitting in front of him in the audience. He'd used Rachel's trick and the smile across his face let him know it worked.

_**Blaine/Sam: Tomorrow they'll see what we are,**_

It was Rachel and not his co-star that walked out of the shadows.

_**Blaine/Sam/Rachel: And sure as a star, we ain't come this far to lose.**_

The Music for _Seize the Day began._

"Come on," Blaine declared. "Let's go!"

The other Newsies ran onto stage, but it wasn't the castmates he'd been preparing with. From stage right, dressed as Newsies, he saw Finn, Puck, Mike, Sebastian, Joe, and Artie. From stage left, dressed the same way, Blake, Nick, Michael, Tyler, Jacob, and Jake all came out of the wings. He looked down and his friends were still sitting in the first three rows. He would definitely have to thank Rachel for this trick. It truly worked like magic.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned to see Sam standing there dressed like Davey. Blaine couldn't believe it and then got lost in the performance.

_**SAM: Now is the time to seize the day. **_

_**NEWSIES: Now is the time to seize the day. **_

Blake, Michael, and Nick, all dressed as Newsies moved up with newspapers in their hands and stood between Sam and Blaine.

_**SAM: Answer the call and don't delay.**_

From both sides Blaine saw the girls appear, dressed as Newsies with their hair up in their Newsie hats. Again, from stage right, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Sunshine, and Lindsey all appeared. From stage left, Lily, Marley, Kitty, Mia, Jessie, and Sugar all appeared and joined the group. Blaine knew it wasn't real but he knew it was amazing.

_**NEWSIES: Answer the call and don't delay! Wrongs will be righted if we're united! Let us seize the day!**_

Stevie and Stacy ran onto stage dressed as Newsies both carrying stacks of papers. As the group of Newsies moved around the stage suddenly the traditional New Directions pyramid was created with Blaine in the front.

_**NEWSIES: Houston to Harlem, look what's begun! One for all and all for one!**_

They moved around the stage screaming STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! Everyone moved to the sides leaving Blaine in the center of the stage. He began a military like dance section. Sam joined him. Then Mike. Suddenly, the entirety of the original New Directions was out there with the younger generation on the sides watching as they pulled off one of the most complicated routines in the show.

When the gymnastics and major tumbling began the new crew joined in. The grouping of Mike, Santana, Michael, Kitty, Nick, Jake, and Jessie hit the major dance section with ease.

Sam, Blake, Sebastian, Quinn, Tina, Sunshine, and Artie did the baseball slides across the stage and through their legs.

Groups of the boys (Mike, Nick, Jake, and Michael) danced followed by the girls (Lindsey, Santana, and Quinn) across the stage until all of them returned with newspaper in hand. Stevie ran onto stage and through his paper on the ground, stood on it and ripped it apart giving the idea to the rest of the crew. Suddenly everyone was on the stage doing the same thing. After throwing the papers into the audience the entire group was on stage dancing as Blaine stood on the boxes in the back with Rachel watching everything happen. His friends were amazing.

_**NEWSIES: Now is the time to seize the day! They're gonna see there's hell to pay!**_

Jake got out center stage and started a series or pirouettes that were unreal.

_**NEWSIES: Nothing can break us. No one can make us quit before we're done! One for all and all for one for all and all for one for all and all for one!**_

They ended in a final pose and when Blaine looked around the group around him was no longer his friends but his cast. The imagination rush was over and the curtains closed ending Act I of the show.

"He was incredible!" Quinn looked over to speak to Santana, Sam, Rachel, and Finn. "I knew he was going to be good. I can't get over it."

"I knew it was going to be this good," Rachel spoke confidently. "Our boy has been preparing for this for months."

"I don't know how they did all that dancing," Finn realized.

"What happens next?" Stevie asked across to Rachel. "This is so cool."

"Come over here and I'll explain the second act to you," she winked at the younger Evans and he got up from his seat next to Quinn and moved over to Rachel.

Santana noticed that Sam had not spoken since the intermission began. He just sat there staring at the curtain. "Your boy was pretty awesome I've got to admit. His ass looks amazing in those Newsie pants."

"His ass looks good in anything," Sam whispered. He turned at looked at Santana and she saw the smile on his face and the tears that had fallen from his eyes during the performance. She placed her palms on the side of his face and used her thumbs to rub the tears away.

"You okay? Do we need to walk out where it's quiet for a minute?" she suggested thinking that something might be about to happen in his head. "Are you having reactions to any of the sounds and noises?"

"It's not that," Sam assured her. "It's just I almost missed this. I almost missed the biggest moment in Blaine's life. He was there for mine and now I am just so happy that I'm here tonight for him. I love him, Santana. I never stopped. I know I need to get better for myself, but now I have an even bigger reason. I need to get better for him. I need to get better for us, so we can be together in every way again."

"Have you talked to Ella about how you can continue your therapy on the road? That would help," she suggested. "You know I'll do whatever I can to help you, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled and reached around her to pull her into him for a hug. "There's something I need to talk to you about later because as weird as it sounds you're the only one I can talk to about it and not feel completely awkward."

"Are we finally having the sex talk?" Santana joked.

"Don't make me regret this," Sam lamented.

"Share some details about how good the little hobbit is and I'll do anything I can to help," Santana turned and winked just so she could see how he would react.

"Sure thing," Sam seemed to agree until he continued. "We'll do that as soon as we compare notes about intimate moments with Quinn."

She smiled. "Either I'm rusty or you're getting better at sparring with me," Santana grinned.

"Maybe I'm just that damn good," he smiled.

"Don't push your luck, Trouty," Santana side-eyed him.

The lights dimmed again and they knew the second half was about to begin. They all knew that the second act would begin with a huge solo by Blaine and they all wanted to be in their seats ready to experience it. The lights dimmed, the orchestra began and then the curtain re-opened with Blaine standing on the scaffolding center stage.

_**(Santa Fe from the Broadway musical The Newsies)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson as Jack Kelly)**_

_**BLAINE: Folks, we fin'lly got a headline. "Newsies crushed as bulls Attack!" Crutchie's callin' me . . . dumb crip's just too damn slow. Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin', thanks to good ol' Captain Jack. Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and go . . . **_

He stared out over the crowd thinking how much he had gone through to get through this moment. He began to look in the eyes of his friends who had become his family and realized how much they all meant to him.

_**BLAINE: Let me go far away, somewhere they won't never find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today. When the city's fin'lly sleepin', and the moon looks old and gray, I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe.**_

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine and his smiled grew. He felt Rachel take his hand in hers and he turned to her seeing the tears built up there as well. She smiled as they turned back and continued to watch their friend.

_**BLAINE: And I'm gone! And I'm done! No more runnin', no more lyin', no more fat old men denyin' me my pay. Just a moon so big and yellow it turns night right into day. Dreams come true, yeah, they do, in Santa Fe.**_

Mike turned to Tina and saw her excitement. He put his arm around her shoulders.

_**BLAINE: Where does it say you gotta live and die here?**_

Artie leaned his head over on Sugar's shoulder and she leaned hers over on his as they held hands.

_**BLAINE: Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?**_

Sunshine's eyes gleamed as she wondered if this would actually be her one day. Blaine's performance was incredible.

_**BLAINE: Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin' trapped where there ain't no future, even at seventeen. Breakin' your back for someone else's sake? If the life don't seem to suit ya, how 'bout a change of scene, far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between!**_

The lights bathed Blaine onstage and he continued completely lost in the performance.

_**BLAINE: Santa Fe! My old friend, I can't spend my whole life dreamin', though I know that's all I seem inclined to do. I ain't getting' any younger, and I wanna start brand new. I need space, and fresh air – let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care – Save my place, I'll be there.**_

He broke focus and dropped his eyeline to connect with Sam's so he could deliver the end of the song to him.

_**BLAINE: Just be real is all I'm askin', not some paintin' in my head, 'cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today. I got nothin' if I ain't got Santa Fe!**_

-GLEE-

The show was over and their entire group was escorted into the VIP lounge to keep from making a problem leaving through the front entrance. Everyone was getting into their cars to head to the after party that Sebastian and Five Star was holding in Blaine's honor.

"Mr. Evans," the usher from earlier in the evening spoke. "Mr. Anderson said he would be about twenty minutes. He said he would meet you here."

"Thank you," Sam smiled. He turned to see his friends already being escorted into the cars.

"Don't worry sir, there is a car here specifically for you and Mr. Anderson," the usher continued.

Sam thanked him and Santana realized what was going on.

"Quinn and I can wait with you," she suggested.

"No, you two go and enjoy the party. Will you take Stevie with you though and watch out for him until I get there," he saw Lindsey walk into the room. "I'll ask Lindsey to stay. We're both without dates at the moment."

"Okay, I'll take lil' Trouty with me, but don't be long. You have to save me a dance, got it?" Santana made him promise.

"Done," Sam smiled. He turned to call out for Lindsey. When she heard her name she walked over. "Wow, I didn't realize you were in that dress again. You looked amazing at prom but you look even better tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sam," she blushed at his compliment. Despite the fact that they were just friends it still affected her when he gave her a compliment.

"Would you mind waiting with me and heading over to the party with Blaine and me? I don't want to wait alone and I didn't want to ask any of the couples to wait on me. Plus, you and I haven't really talked since we've been in New York," Sam said as he saw a young man he thought he recognized walk up behind Lindsey and put his arm around her waist. "Evidently we really haven't talked in a while," he held his hand out to the young man. "I'm Sam Evans, it's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Lindsey's?" Sam knew there had to be some kind of story there.

"You could say that. I'm actually a colleague of yours now," he commented as he ended the handshake. "I'm Colton Haines. I joined Five Star with my agent, Zach, this week."

"That's where I know you from!" Sam smiled recognizing him now. "I'm sorry man, I didn't just want to come out and say, hey how do I know you?"

"It's cool," Colton smiled and Sam noticed his eyes give him the once over. "I'm a big fan of yours as well."

"He's a Samfan," Lindsey thought it was cute. "He actually recognized me from the YouTube video we did together on your channel."

"Ah, you like the channel, huh? Truth be told I like recording songs for it more than studio albums. It's way more chill and like you're hanging out with your friends," Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe you'll have to let me help with one someday," Colton suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sam. Colton is a great musician and has a great voice," Lindsey gushed.

"Sounds like you two are really getting to know each other," Sam smiled at Lindsey making her blush because she knew what he meant by it. "Colton, why don't you come to the after party with us? You can be Lindsey's date."

"Sam . . ." Lindsey couldn't believe he said that.

"I'd love too," Colton smiled at the invite.

The three continued their conversation talking about Sam's album and tour and Colton's old show and some of the auditions he had planned. They bonded over the fact they'd both modeled for different clothing brands and were thankful that part of their careers was almost over. They were in the middle of laughing when Blaine walked in from backstage. Turning to see the door open and close, Sam saw Blaine walk out in a form-fitting tuxedo that looked incredible. Sam stopped talking to Colton mid-sentence and ran over to Blaine picking him up in his strong arms and swinging him around. He sat Blaine back down on the ground and kissed Blaine passionately not caring that their new friend was standing there.

"You were amazing. I'm so proud of you, Blaine," Sam whispered in his ear.

"You really think so? I didn't mess up or anything?" Blaine looked into his eyes for reassurance.

"No, you took my breath away. I thought the whole play was incredible, but you made it even better," Sam declared.

"He's not just being nice," Lindsey spoke up and walked over with Colton. "You look perfect on that stage. It's like it's where you were always meant to be."

She awkwardly leaned in to give him a hug. She stood back and Colton cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry, I'm being rude," Lindsey stepped back to introduce Blaine to Colton. "Blaine, this is Colton Haines. He's now represented by Five-Star like you and Sam. He's escorting me to your after party if you don't mind."

"Not at all. The more the merrier," Blaine smiled. "In fact, I'm pretty sure our car is waiting on us so shall we go."

Blaine took Sam's hand in his and headed for the door. Light bulbs went off like crazy as everyone outside waited for his exit. When they saw him exit on the arm of pop star and actor, Sam Evans, it was an even bigger moment. Sam let Blaine go so he could sign autographs. When Lindsey and Colton joined him heading to the car, there were fans screaming out to Colton wanting pictures as well. He simply waved at them holding Lindsey's hand and they slipped into the back of the limo and Blaine finally made it into the car and fell into the seat next to Sam.

"Looks like you had fun," Sam smiled putting his arm around Blaine so they could cuddle together.

"It was fun," Blaine smiled. "It was a lot of 'you were great in the show' but even more 'ohmygod are you dating Sam Evans? He's so hot'?"

Lindsey laughed. "What did you say to that?"

"I believe my exact answer was 'you should see him without his shirt on'," Blaine turned and winked at Sam.

"You two seem to have a really great relationship. It's really nice to see," Colton stated.

"Thanks," Blaine said. "We have our moments but its nice knowing you're with the right person," he turned to look at Lindsey and Colton. "I'm sure you'll learn that soon."

Lindsey was about to correct them so that her friends wouldn't get the wrong idea, but Colton spoke before she could.

"Maybe we will," he smiled.

The four continued to talk as the limo headed to the Five-Star building. Pulling up to the front of the building, they saw that there were paparazzi outside waiting on them.

"Maybe we should throw them off," Blaine suggested. "Sam, why don't you stay here with Lindsey? Colton and I will go in first which will surprise them and then you and Lindsey come in second and we can party!"

The others all agreed with Blaine's plan. When the car stopped Colton led Blaine out of the car and the photographers' cameras lit up the night sky. As soon as they made it into the building Sam turned to Lindsey, "You ready for this?"

"To have my picture taken with _the_ Sam Evans? How could I resist?" Lindsey winked.

Sam stepped out of the car and the light bulbs went off again. He turned and held his hand out for Lindsey to take so he could help her out of the car. They smiled for the cameras as they entered the building. Their laughter echoed through the hallway as they walked inside. They were all the way next to the elevators before Lindsey took notice of all the lights and decorations in the lobby.

"Wow! Sebastian really went all out for Blaine's big night," Lindsey looked around taking it all in.

"It wasn't Sebastian and tonight isn't about Blaine," Sam moved until he was standing in front of Lindsey who seemed baffled by his words so he explained. "Tonight is about you. Lindsey, Blaine doesn't screw up with friends often and when he does he has trouble sleeping until he makes it right. He knows that he messed up with you and even if you did call a truce he still wants to make it up to you. So, tonight, instead of having a celebration party in his honor, he asked us all to pitch in and give you your very own personal prom to replace the one that he messed up."

"Are you serious? He did that for me?" Lindsey couldn't believe it.

"He did. And your very own personal prom begins right now," Sam took her hand and placed it inside his arm so he could escort her to the small ballroom. Music piped through the sound system and Lindsey immediately recognized it as her favorite song in the entire world, but what surprised her more was when Sam began to sing.

_**(This I Promise You by *N Sync)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Colton Haines, Sebastian Smythe and Brody Weston)**_

_**SAM: When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes. And all that surrounds you are secrets and lies.**_

Brody turned the corner and took Lindsey's other arm and continued walking.

_**BRODY: I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call was standing here all along.**_

Sebastian and Colton stood in front of Lindsey smiling. They each took one of the boys' places as Sam and Brody walked ahead of them and into the ballroom.

_**SEBASTIAN: And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. **_

_**COLTON: Till the day my life is through this I promise you . . . this I promise you.**_

Sebastian opened the doors to ballroom and Lindsey saw it decorated all in white just like her senior prom had been. Now it made sense why all of her friends insisted on getting so dressed up for Blaine's opening night because it wasn't for that, it was for her prom redux.

Colton and Sebastian headed up to the stage where Sam and Brody had already joined Blaine. Santana and Quinn escorted Lindsey over to her Prom Queen chair as Blaine continued the song smiling directly at the girl he hoped would finally forgive him.

_**BLAINE: I loved you forever, in lifetimes before, and I promise you never . . . will you hurt anymore.**_

The boys harmonized with him.

_**BLAINE: I give you my word, I give you my heart (give you my heart). This is a battle we've won and with this vow, forever has now begun . . .**_

Everyone listened as these five boys created a beautiful boy band sound together led by Sam.

_**SAM & boys: Just close your eyes (close your eyes) Each loving day (each loving day), I know this feeling won't go away (no).**_

_**BLAINE: Till the day my life is through this I promise you. This I promise you.**_

The remaining boys escorted their girls onto the dance floor and began to dance as Lindsey couldn't stop staring into Colton's eyes as the boys sang.

_**COLTON: Over and over I fall**_

_**BRODY: When I hear you call**_

_**Colton/Brody: Without you in my life baby**_

_**BLAINE: I just wouldn't be living at all . . .**_

Colton stepped down from the stage and walked towards Lindsey. He asked her to dance and they entered the middle of the dance floor and Lindsey finally had her fairy tale moment.

_**BOYS: And I will take**_

_**BLAINE: I will take you in my arms**_

_**BOYS: And hold you right where you belong**_

_**BLAINE: Right where you belong. Till the day my life is through this a promise you**_

_**BOYS: Just close your eyes Each loving day (Blaine: Each lovingday) I know this feeling won't go away (Blaine: No.) **_

_**BLAINE: Every word I say is true this I promise you.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Every word I say is true this I promise you.**_

_**BRODY: Ooh, I promise you . . .**_

The band continued to play another song as Lindsey looked into Colton's smiling face.

"You knew about this," she realized. "That's why you showed up tonight. Sebastian asked for your help because he knew about me meeting you because I told him. You helped plan this. Why?"

"Because everyone deserves to have the perfect prom and you're not the only one that didn't get theirs. It was a chance to finally have one of my own," he smiled. "And I can't think of a better date to remember it with."

"I can't believe they did this for me?" Lindsey stood in disbelief.

"Your friends love you and after talking to Blaine," he said and Lindsey grinned and laughed as she realized she was right. "Okay, you're right, in the car tonight was not the first time we'd talked. He was all about this plan."

She looked over to see Sam and Blaine dancing together. She knew what she had to do.

"I tell you what, why don't you hold down our thrones over there and I'll be right back. I think there is someone I need to thank," she said as she motioned to the other couple. Colton completely understood.

"I'll go get us some punch. Wouldn't be prom without punch, right?" he winked and walked away.

Lindsey turned and walked over to Sam and Blaine. "Do you think I could cut in on this dance?"

"Sure," Blaine stepped away. "Why don't I go get us something to drink, babe?" he said kissing Sam's cheek and starting to walk away but Lindsey grabbed his arm.

"Actually, I was hoping I could dance with you," she smiled.

Her smile was almost as big as Sam's.

"You two dance. I'll go hang out at the punch bowl with Colton," Sam suggested leaving the two alone.

Lindsey and Blaine began to dance to the slow music and Lindsey finally just spoke, "Thank you, Blaine. In my entire life no one has ever done something this special just for me."

"I wish I could say I just did it to show you how much I care about you and how much your friendship means to me, but in all seriousness I owe you this after hurting you during your real prom. I will never forget my senior prom with Sam. It was a magical night that I'll never forget, and I took that from you. Lindsey, I really do hope that you will forgive me and enjoy your prom redux," Blaine apologized. He had the makings of tears in his eyes.

She hugged him tightly. "All is forgiven, Blaine. Thank you for showing me what our friendship means to you. I really do feel the same way. I love you and Sam and it sucked not being supportive of you two getting back together. I want to be able to help make sure everything is good between you two again."

"Instead of worrying about us, it kind of looks like you have a possible relationship on the horizon that you should spend your time on," Blaine pointed out as he nodded over to where Colton and Sam stood carrying on a conversation.

"I wish," Lindsey blushed. "Just between you and me, Blaine, Colton is beautiful and genuine and sweet and absolutely everything that I want in the perfect man except for the fact that he doesn't play for my team."

Blaine's jaw dropped in surprise. He looked over to the two boys at the bar. Colton was laughing and talking with Sam but there was no flirting going on, no inappropriate glances at Sam's body, not even an innocent licking of his lips. He looked back at Lindsey.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I have pretty receptive gaydar and it doesn't go off with Colton at all."

"He basically told me that himself," Lindsey insisted.

"He said the words I'm gay?" Blaine questioned.

"Well no, it was more of an implication. He wanted me to figure it out on my own," Lindsey explained.

"Are you sure you didn't get it wrong?" Blaine wondered. "Maybe it's worth asking him because if you're wrong and he is straight, and it appears to me that he's into you then do you really want to let a sexy piece of man like that slip through your fingers?"

-GLEE-

It was almost 11:00 in the evening when Will Schuester, with the assistance of his cane, walked into the Lima Women's Shelter. He looked around and didn't see Michael anywhere, but he did see Mary Evans walking back into the main room. She noticed him about the same time and walked over to greet him.

"It's fairly late in the evening to come for a visit, Will. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"I wanted to check on Michael and make sure he was okay and if he needed anything," Will began. "But I think I might know a way to help him out before they can take him to Columbus and put him in the foster system, but I need your help."

"Well if you don't mind sitting behind the counter with me tonight we can talk as long as you want," she smiled.

"Good," he returned that smile. "You should know that what I'm about to tell you is Sam's idea, and he said to tell you that if you're willing to help us out with this plan he's willing to put the past completely behind you and work on rebuilding your relationship."

Her heart skipped a beat. There was really nothing else in the world that she wanted more.

"Let's talk," she agreed.

-GLEE-

"Did you talk to your dad today?" Nick asked as he, Sebastian, Sam, and Blaine sat near the bar discussing the turn of events that had turned Michael's life upside down.

"A couple of times," Sam said before taking another sip of his drink. "It's not good, Nick. Mom, Dad and some others are trying to figure out how to help Michael, but if the stars don't align just right he's going to end up in the foster system. They have him at the Lima Shelter while they locate his mother, but I don't think they believe they will find her or that she wants to be found."

"What makes you think that?" Sebastian wondered.

"Did you know that Michael confessed to the police that he hadn't seen his mother since February? She hasn't made a payment on their house this year. The bank is foreclosing on it which is why child services responded after Michael was reported missing. If she comes back to this country she is going to be charged with child neglect and will face jail time," Sam informed the others.

"Doesn't Michael have any other family?" Blaine hoped.

"No one," Nick told him. "Both of his parents were the only child and all his grandparents are dead. He has no one."

Nick felt so guilty being happy and in New York. He felt like he needed to be at home in Lima helping take care of Mikey. He had been on the phone most of the day with Blake whom was at his wit's end because Michael wouldn't speak to him. Nick knew there was more to the story than Blake told him but didn't see the point in pushing the issue until he got home Saturday night. He hoped there would still be time to do something then.

"So what are the options?" Sebastian questioned. "What can we do to help?"

Sam didn't want to speak up. He knew that Rachel and Finn had told him that he needed to stay out of it and let their friends in Lima deal with the situation, but that just went against everything he felt in his heart. He knew it was a risk to step out on the limb for someone else, but if he hadn't done it he wouldn't have been acting like himself.

"Come on, Sam, all three of us know you well enough to know that you set some plan in motion so tell us how we can help," Sebastian insisted.

"There is one way we could keep it from happening," Sam smirked. "We just have to find someone willing to be his foster parent for the next year until he turns eighteen."

"We've already thought of that, Sam, but neither Blake nor my parents can," Nick pointed out.

"True, but my mother could . . . my actual mother," Sam confided in them. "She's already passed the governmental background check since she runs the Shelter. She could show that Michael would be well cared for, he would have his own room, a family environment with Stevie and Stacy there, and I can provide the financial backing to make sure he's taken care of."

"But wouldn't there be issues with you giving money to her. You haven't turned 21 yet and the whole settlement from when you were adopted by Will and Emma might come into question," Blaine remembered.

Sam turned his head to Sebastian hoping he would see his train of thought. Luckily he did.

"I can do it. I once lived in that house and was taken care of by Sam's family in a manner of speaking," Sebastian determined. "I could even supply the legal power to make it happen."

"We have that. The best family attorney in Lima is on retainer waiting for approval to get things rolling," Sam said.

"So you have Santana's mom ready to roll out the legal carpet, but will your birth mom agree to do it?" Blaine wondered.

"Dad's dangling the one carrot in front of her that I know she won't turn down," Sam revealed. "If she does this I agree to let her back into my life full time and not just when the kids are around."

"Wow, that's really big. You're willing to do that for Mikey?" Nick couldn't believe it.

"I'd do that for any of you," Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing. "But there is one thing that I can't do that you'll have to, Nick."

"What's that?" he inquired.

"I can't make him accept the offer. Michael will look at it as charity even if that isn't the intention. You've got to make him accept it. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can," Nick pulled out his cell phone and walked away from the group.

As he walked away, the three that remained saw Cooper walking over to them. He seemed rushed for some reason.

"Hey guys," he smiled his paparazzi smile at them which caused alarms to go off in Sam's head. "Blaine, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Coop," he agreed and walked out of the main ballroom and into a side room the Cooper led them too.

"I wanted to give you this as a congratulations and to tell you how proud I am of you, little brother," Cooper handed him his new phone. "I couldn't copy the data, but the lady at the Apple store said all you needed to do was hook it up to iTunes and everything would download," he spoke quickly as Blaine checked out the phone with the customized Newsies cover that he thought was incredibly cool. "The thing is I got you a new number. You'll need to let all your friends know, but I think with you going into this next phase of your career it's smart to not have your number out there everywhere. Just give it to the people that you trust."

"Still looking out for me, Coop? That's such a big brother thing to do," Blaine smiled and hugged him. "You know, I should probably take care of this bill myself now. You've got to let me grow up."

"Oh, I already took care of that too, little brother," Cooper smiled. "I took care of the initial charges, but you'll be getting the bill at the end of the month."

The Anderson brothers heard someone clear their throat further down the hall and they both turned to see Ian Sommers, Cooper's agent standing there. "Cooper, we have to go. You're going to be late."

"Where are you going?" Blaine wondered as he saw a quick glimmer of worry in his brother's eyes that he replaced with his usual gleaming smile.

"To London. It was very last minute, in fact, I haven't even had the chance to tell Brody yet. I'll text him the details before the plane takes off but will you find him and let him know that I'm going to be gone for three days. I promise I'll call and let you know how I'm doing. I'll even try to go see Kallie and make sure she's okay for you. I love you little brother. Take care of yourself."

Before he could even respond, Cooper bounded down the hallway to meet Ian and the two were out of sight before he could say anything. Blaine knew something was up, but he knew he had to trust his brother. If anything, learning to trust was a lesson he'd learned the hard way in the past few months.

-GLEE-

Lindsey stood at the punch bowl staring at the pale pink and white balloons that scattered the ceiling of the room. Everything in the room, the stage, the floor and ceiling, and all the chairs were white with accents of pink just for her. She couldn't help but admire how the evening had happened without her knowledge. It was the perfect surprise and she had the perfect date. Unfortunately, he seemed to have momentarily disappeared.

"So where is Colton? That is your new man's name, correct?" Brody teased as he walked up to fetch a bottle of water.

"He is not my boyfriend," Lindsey corrected him. "But he sure is nice to look at and he's so sweet. I swear I could just talk to him and look in those innocent eyes of his for days."

"You've got it bad, sweet girl," Brody told her as he refilled her punch glass and handed it to her. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know. I went to the ladies' room and when I came back out I couldn't find him. I left him here so I figured I'd wait here and he would come back. That's not weird is it?" she asked a bit paranoid.

"No, it's cute. You need a guy that's going to treat you right. I hope this Colton guy is him," Brody half-hugged her.

Lindsey was about to respond but Blaine interrupted them. "Hey sorry to butt into your conversation, Lindsey, but Brody I really need to talk to you about something. It's really important."

"Okay," Brody seemed worried by Blaine's expression. "Lindsey, we'll talk more later. Go find that boy of yours."

"I will," she smiled. The boys walked out toward the restrooms. Lindsey turned to pick up her purse. When she turned back around Sunshine was standing there.

"I didn't want to just sneak up on you but I just wanted to warn you that Tyler and that Claire girl showed up about ten minutes ago," Sunshine warned her.

"Where? I have a few things I'd like to say to the bastard," Lindsey started to walk away but Sunshine stopped her.

"I do too, but tonight is about you being happy. Besides, I think it be more fun if we confronted him together. That is, if you ever want us to do anything together again," she worried that Lindsey's response would be negative. "I didn't know. I didn't know that he was spending time with you at all. I never would have done that to you. You may not believe me but that's the truth."

Lindsey stared into her eyes and she knew the pain that was there because she felt it too. The two girls had been best friends for so long they couldn't imagine not having the other one in their life.

"I believe you," Lindsey confirmed. "And you're right. I really could care less about confronting Tyler tonight. This prom is supposed to be about having fun and he would definitely bring an end to that. So instead I'll go look for Colton. Why don't you come with me and let me introduce you. I think you'll really like him, but hands off because I've already claimed him, got it?"

Sunshine thought she was serious until she cracked a smile. She realized she had been holding her breath at the thought that Lindsey still held a grudge against her. She managed a returned smile and thought about the young man she'd seen with Lindsey all evening.

"I'd love to meet him. Lead the way," she agreed.

The girls turned towards the door. "I actually don't know where he is. I haven't seen him for a little while, but he couldn't have gone far."

"Excuse me, you're both friends of Tyler, correct?" a feminine Australian voice came from behind them. Both Sunshine and Lindsey turned around slowly knowing who owned the voice that beckoned them.

"I wouldn't exactly call us his friends," Lindsey snapped.

"Yeah, you'll learn soon enough that Tyler doesn't exactly know the term boundaries," Sunshine raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Claire looked at both of them like they were crazy. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

"Don't worry you will. If you've slept with Tyler and now you've lost him he's probably off to find his next conquest," Lindsey smirked.

"Honey, when you already have the best you don't go back to the buffet line. Now have you seen him or not?" Claire didn't like the way these two girls acted towards her. She didn't appreciate their snide comments and decided to let them know she could play hard ball as well.

"No and I don't care too," Lindsey stared the other blonde down. "Sunshine, why don't we get back to what we were doing."

"Good, I'll just tag along. Perhaps watching your tediousness will entertain me while I locate my new boyfriend," Claire teased.

"Boyfriend?" Sunshine started laughing. "Please tell me he doesn't have you believing that stuff. Tyler is not boyfriend material."

"What makes you so sure?" Claire stood her ground.

"Has he even told you that his last serious relationship was with a boy? They were a couple for over a year. You're a rebound bitch," Sunshine exclaimed.

The shock on Claire's face surprised them both.

"Ohmygod, he really didn't tell you, did he?" Lindsey's demeanor changed. "He told you that you were his everything and that he couldn't imagine a life without you, right?"

"Yes, he did," Claire fought back the thoughts of tears she had in her head. There was no way she would ever show these people emotion.

"Me too," Lindsey told her.

"And me," Sunshine added. "Come with us. If we run into him it will be the foursome that he never wanted. I doubt he's ever hoped three girls in formals would beat his ass."

"As long as I get to slap the bitch," her emotions hardened and all Claire wanted was revenge. She'd opened up to Tyler and he'd abused that. She would make him pay.

The girls walked through the side door and turned the corner when they heard a muffled sound. They walked down to the next hallway and when Lindsey turned the corner she saw Tyler had Colton pushed against the wall and their lips connected.

"What the hell man! Get off me!" Colton pushed Tyler off of him.

The girls who had all seen the kiss moved back where the boys couldn't see them. Lindsey's heart had started to break until she heard Colton yell at him. She held the other two girls back because she wanted to hear what Colton would say. They heard him push Tyler again and tell him to back off.

"I brought your sorry ass out here because you hurt Lindsey and I don't want it to happen again. You two have to coexist on tour for a month and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you hurt her. I have to think that you are man enough to give me your word that you can do that. From what she told me you and her were good friends once upon a time. I want your word that you won't bother her."

"Such a protector," Tyler winked at Colton. "That is really sexy and I hope you kiss her the way you kissed me because that was a hot moment we just shared.

"I will punch you in your punk ass face," Colton pushed him against the wall.

"Mmmm, yeah punish me that would be fun," Tyler knew he was getting under this beautiful man's skin and knew he could use that to his advantage.

"Okay, I've heard enough," Claire fumed as she turned the corner. When Tyler heard her voice he knew he'd been caught. When Lindsey and Sunshine rounded the corner he began to look for the nearest exit. "Tyler, I didn't mind you acting slutty, but I didn't realize that you were actually a slut. That is rather disgusting."

"Claire, take him back into ballroom. I think we need to make sure everyone knows exactly what he is," Sunshine insisted. "He embarrassed all three of us now it's our turn. Put him in the Prom Queen's throne. I think that's rather fitting."

Claire and Sunshine made Tyler go with them leaving Lindsey and Colton standing in the middle of the hall.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that. I wanted to take care of it without you knowing," Colton tried to apologize but he didn't get all his words out because Lindsey wouldn't let him.

She kissed him. Placing her hands around his neck, she pulled him into her and pressed their lips together. When the kiss ended, she pulled away to see Colton's shocked but smiling face.

"Not that I'm complaining but what did I do to deserve that?" he questioned.

"You stood up for me," she blushed. "You wanted to take care of me. You're my knight in shining armor."

"I just want you to have fun on the tour. We won't see each other for almost a whole month. I want to know that you're taken care of," Colton smiled.

"Come on," Lindsey pulled him back towards the ball room. "Let's make the most of the time we have."

The two walked holding hands and Lindsey could feel Colton staring at her, but she didn't dare turn towards him. The boy gave her butterflies she couldn't remember having before. As they entered the ballroom, Sunshine stood there waiting on her best friend.

"This is going to be fun," she grinned as she pointed to the throne where Claire seemed to be forcing Tyler to sit. She turned to the band and motioned for them to start.

_**(Cold Hearted by Paula Abdul – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black, Sunshine Corazon, and Claire Holton)**_

Lindsey and Sunshine walked out onto the dance floor and called Tina and Sugar out to join them. The girls began dancing and singing to the music.

_**Lindsey/Sunshine: He's a cold-hearted snake (girl). Look into his eyes. Uh-oh**_

_**CLAIRE: He's been tellin' lies.**_

_**Lindsey w/ girls: He's a lover boy at play (girl). He don't play by rules (uh oh). Uh-oh, girl don't play the fool now.**_

Claire's face was inches away from Tyler as she suggestively danced around and on him to show him what he'd lost.

_**CLAIRE: You're the one givin' up love**_

_**Claire & girls: Anytime he needs it, but you turn your back and then he's off and runnin with the crowd.**_

She walked away from him and joined the girls as Sunshine took over the lyrics.

_**SUNSHINE: You're the one to sacrifice**_

_**Sunshine/Girls: Anything to please him. Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?**_

Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Ella all joined the girls dancing and singing.

_**GIRLS: He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl). Look into his eyes. Uh-oh**_

_**LINDSEY: He's been tellin' lies.**_

Tyler rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they would embarrass him like this.

_**GIRLS: He's a lover boy at play (Girl). He don't play by rules (Oh-uh) Uh oh, Girl don't play the fool now.**_

In the hallway, Blaine relayed the message Cooper left Brody. He could tell that Brody was hurt by being left behind with no knowledge. He just walked away from Blaine and left down the hallway.

_**LINDSEY: It was only late last night.**_

_**Lindsey/Girls: He was out there sneakin'. Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone.**_

The girls all grabbed one of the boys and began to dance as couples while they reveled in Tyler's embarrassment.

_**CLAIRE: All the world's a candy store.**_

_**Claire/Girls: He's been trick or treatin'. When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home. He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl). Look into his eyes. Uh-oh**_

_**LINDSEY: He's been tellin' lies.**_

_**GIRLS: He's a lover boy at play (Girl). He don't play by rules (Oh-uh) Uh oh, Girl don't play the fool now.**_

The dance became epic as all the couples joined into choreography together. Claire, who had pulled Sam in to dance with her, let him go and walked directly to Tyler as she made sure he heard every word she sun.

_**CLAIRE: You could find somebody better girl. He could only make you cry. You deserve somebody better girl. He's c-cold as ice. As cold as ice. He's cold as ice. He's cold as ice. Stay away from him girl.**_

Tyler had enough. He got up and headed to the door but Claire insisted on annoying him all the way out the door stopping him every chance she could.

_**CLAIRE: C-c-c-cold-hearted. Ooh, ah, ah. C-c-c-cold-hearted snake. C-c-c-cold-hearted. Ooh, ah, ah. C-c-c-cold-hearted snake.**_

Tyler walked out the door as Zach walked in dressed in his tux. He saw the dance going on and made his way over to Justin and Mercedes wondering what exactly he'd walked in on.

_**Lindsey/Girls: He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl). Look into his eyes. Uh-oh**_

_**LINDSEY: He's been tellin' lies.**_

_**GIRLS: He's a lover boy at play (Girl). He don't play by rules (Oh-uh) Uh oh, Girl don't play the fool now.**_

Zach couldn't help but notice the beautiful blonde that led the entire group. He thought she was absolutely breathtaking. As the song continued, he leaned over to Justin and asked, "Who is the insanely gorgeous blonde out front?"

"That's Lindsey Black, the inspiration for this surprise party," Justin commented.

"She is beautiful," Zach confessed.

"Evidently your boy thinks so too," Justin pointed out to him.

He turned to look and that's when he realized that the man that seemed to have her attention was Colton, his best friend and client.

"For someone you described to me as shy and reserved he sure did move fast in order to catch her attention," Justin mentioned.

"Yeah, he did," Zach stated under his breath.

Mercedes, who pretended not to hear the conversation had heard every word and couldn't help but wonder what might happen. She turned and saw Zach staring across the room at Lindsey. She knew that look and it meant trouble.

-GLEE-

Tyler couldn't get out of the building fast enough. It wasn't until he was all the way in the lobby that he realized he couldn't go back to the apartment. Everyone that had a key was still in the party having a wonderful time. None of them would be willing to leave anytime soon. He couldn't go back to where he'd been the previous evening. There was no way Claire would ever let him stay there now. He wasn't sure what he would do. That is, he wasn't sure until he heard someone weeping in the lobby.

He turned to see Brody sitting on one of the lobby sofas. He was doubled over, his head basically in his lap. For some reason he was crying. That was obvious as his back muscles contracted in the sharp staccato motion that only came from trying to catch your breath.

Tyler saw an opening. Brody was his friend and he did want to make sure that he was okay, but at the same time, he needed a place to stay, and next to the handsome Brody Weston would not be a bad third option. Walking over to the tearful young man, he sat next to him and stroked his back with his hand.

"I'd ask if you were okay, but that answer is pretty obvious," Tyler spoke softly to let him know he did have a friend present.

"What are you doing here?" Brody questioned. "Why did you leave the party?"

"Let's just say that there are a few females in the room who would rather me not be there," Tyler knew his attempt at humor had not worked so he tried another tactic instead. "Why ruin a perfectly good party when the only thing stopping it is your presence? It's supposed to be Lindsey's night and I'm the last one she wants here so I was on my way out. It wasn't until I got into the lobby that I realized I have nowhere to go."

"I guess I'll go back to my dorm room. I certainly won't be going to Brooklyn with Cooper tonight," Brody's voice filled with hurt.

That piece of information interested Tyler more than anything that had been said. "What's wrong with Cooper? Is everything okay?"

Brody didn't even care that Tyler might have ulterior motives. In that moment, he just needed someone to talk too. "He just left. He sneaked out of the party and went to the airport and flew to London. He sent some bogus text about having some kind of family emergency, but I asked Blaine what he meant and his own brother had no idea. We've never hidden anything from each other. I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me about this."

Tyler had to think quickly. What could he do to turn this situation around for both of them? Before he knew it, he had an idea.

"Look, why don't we go to the liquor store, you can buy your favorite and I'll help you drink it back at your dorm. We can talk about our problems and just get it out of our systems," he suggested.

"I'm not another conquest, Tyler. I'm not going to let you seduce me," Brody pointed out that he knew what Tyler was trying to do.

"Not my intention, I promise. If anything, I think I've learned my lesson tonight," he lied. "You need someone to talk too and I need a place to crash for the night. It's just one bro helping out another bro."

"You promise no funny business on your part?" Brody inquired.

"I promise," Tyler smiled his million-watt smile that could not be turned down.

Brody agreed and the two boys left the building.

-GLEE-

Sam walked over to where Blaine stood with Lindsey and Colton. He was really happy to see the two of them together again. He felt that ultimately their fight had been caused by him and he felt better knowing that that fence had been mended and the two were happy with each other again. He'd also heard what Colton had done for Lindsey earlier in the night and it made him like the guy even more. It appeared they both had the protective gene in them which he thought was a great thing for them to have in common.

"Looks like we started the night together and we will be ending it the same way," Sam announced his presence to the other three.

"Sounds good to me. I could get used to being the one hot chick with three hot studs around me," Lindsey declared.

"Well if you haven't noticed, the dance floor is empty and waiting for the prom royalty dance. Since we've declared you and Colton as prom king and queen and since Blaine and I used to hold the title of Prom Royal Couple, I've saved one last surprise just for us," Sam smiled and held his hand out for Blaine. The two walked out onto the dance floor followed by Lindsey and Colton. All their friends watched and waited.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder what his boyfriend had done now. "What is this all about?"

"You," Sam kissed him on the lips softly as Rachel and Finn took the stage and the song began.

_**(Falling Slowly from the Broadway Musical "Once" – version by Savannah Outen & Chester See)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson)**_

Sam's hands wrapped around Blaine's small waist and he pulled the boy into him. Blaine's arms instinctively went around Sam's strong shoulders and neck as he laid his head on Sam's chest.

_**FINN: I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that.**_

_**RACHEL: Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react.**_

_**FINN: And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out.**_

"I love you, Blaine. I swear to God I'll never leave you again," Sam whispered to him.

_**Finn/Rachel: Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice. You'll make it now.**_

The other couples all joined them on the floor as Finn continued to sing. The boys just stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

_**FINN: Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back.**_

_**Finn/Rachel: Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black.**_

_**RACHEL: You have suffered enough and warred with yourself. It's time that you won.**_

"I love you more than anything in the world," Blaine whispered back before the two forgot there was anyone else in the room and just kissed, laughed, and stared into each other's eyes again.

_**Finn/Rachel: Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice. You'll make it now.**_

"So without sounding like I already know the answer or anything, I was thinking that I'd really like to make us official again," Sam spoke softly but loud enough that only Blaine would hear him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned knowing exactly what he meant but wanting to hear Sam say it.

"Blaine Anderson, will you join me in forgetting the past three months and be my boyfriend again?" Sam's voice was full of nerves.

Blaine stood on his tip-toes so that he'd be tall enough to kiss Sam's lips. "Being your boyfriend is the thing I love more than anything in the world, Sam Evans. Of course I would say yes." He put his head back on Sam's chest and closed his eyes as did Sam. They didn't see that all of their friends had witnessed and knew what had just happened. None of them could be any happier.

Rachel and Finn held hands on stage and finished the song.

_**Finn/Rachel: Finn/Rachel: Take this singing boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice. You'll make it now. Falling slowly, sing your melody. I'll sing it loud.**_

Ian walked back into the ballroom.

"So what did I miss?" he sarcastically asked.

"The fact that Sebastian has put together a pretty sick group of talent in this agency," Zach stated.

Ella joined the three male agents. "Boys, the four of us are just going to have to learn how to get along and represent these kids. We can fight and argue and come out no better than we are now or the four of us can work together and make everyone happy."

"I'm with Ella on this one. She and I have worked that way for over a year and it's worked incredibly well," Justin agreed.

"I'm in. No one's ever accused me of not being a team player," Zach added to the agreement.

"Why should I?" Why shouldn't I make sure that my three clients aren't the most important?" Ian smirked.

"Because right now you're the one hiding the fact that one of our clients just left the country to deal with issues involving one of my clients, but the only reason that I haven't busted your balls over the whole thing is because it's in Blaine's best interest as well," Justin got in Ian's face and for the first time Ian realized how intimidating the blonde could be. "We work as a team here and we all make everyone else's lives easier."

"And besides that, Ian," Ella moved Justin out of the way so she could have her turn at the raven haired Adonis. "This is to benefit you as well. I'm working on something right now that could make us all rich. Those kids deserve it and so do we. Now I can easily cut you into that equation or out of it. The choice is up to you. Which one do you want it to be?"

He looked into the eyes of the other three five-star agents. All three seemed serious, but at the same time, very confident about this deal of Ella's. Ian didn't like not being in control, but in this moment he knew he had to take a leap of faith.

"I'm in," he agreed.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Ella smiled before turning to Rachel and giving her the nod. "Now, if you still don't believe me when I say we have something special here watch this."

_**(You Can't Stop the Beat from "Hairspray" – Glee Cast Version)**_

Rachel walked down from the stage as she sang.

_**RACHEL: You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try and stop the seasons, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still 'cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost til I heard the drums and I found my way. 'Cause you can't stop the beat . . .**_

Sam, Blaine, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Tina, and Finn all joined her and started dancing

_**Rachel/Finn: Ever since this whole world began a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man, and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why. If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say that you can't stop the beat!**_

Sebastian and Artie walked into the center followed by Lindsey, Sunshine, and Sugar dancing.

_**SEBASTIAN: You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea.**_

_**ARTIE: You can try to stop the hands of time but ya' know it just can't be.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: and if they try to stop us, Artie**_

_**Seb/Artie: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P**_

_**SEBASTIAN: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round (Artie: 'Round and round) And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound (Artie: Speed of sound) I was lost 'til I heard the drums**_

_**Seb/Artie: Then I found my way!**_

_**SEBASTIAN: 'Cause you can't stop the beat!**_

As Sebastian and Artie led the next chorus, Zach leaned down and whispered a question that made Ella really ponder the answer.

"If our boss is that good of a performer why has he decided to be in an office all day long?"

She turned to him to see just a curious face with no malice whatsoever. She turned back out and looked to see the joy in Sebastian's face as he performed and for the first time she wondered what the real answer to that question would actually be.

_**MERCEDES: You can't stop today as it comes speeding down the track. Child, yesterday is his'try and it's never coming back. 'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day and it don't know white from black.**_

The others pulled Lindsey, Sunshine, Colton, Claire, Nick, Joe, and Stevie onto the dance floor so that everyone was dancing together.

_**MERCEDES: 'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums then I found my way. 'Cause you can't stop the beat!**_

Blaine and Sam moved to the front to take the lead as everyone danced behind them.

_**BLAM: Ever since we first saw the sun a man and woman liked to shake it when the day is done so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above you can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay.**_

_**TINA: You can't stop the beat**_

_**BLAM: You can't stop the beat.**_

_**ALL: You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!**_

-GLEE-

The party was over and everyone was back in the apartments for the night. Sam and Blaine were sleeping in their room and Stevie had taken to having Blaine's huge bed in Rachel's apartment all to himself. Sam rolled over and saw that the clock on the bedside table said 3:55 am. He waited a few more minutes to make sure that Blaine was fully asleep before slipping out of the bed and putting his pajama pants on. He opened the bedroom door and shut it quietly.

Turning around, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Santana stood there, hands on her hips, in her bra and panties. He gasped, but held it in not wanting to wake Blaine or Quinn.

"I'm surprised you're wearing pants," she winked.

"I'm shocked you're wearing anything," he smirked back.

The two walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. They were far enough away that they could talk without waking anyone up.

"Okay so tell me about your little problem with Blaine," she said without worrying about small talk.

"It's not a little problem. There's only one thing that is keeping Blaine and I from being together completely like we used to be and you're the only person I trust enough to talk to about this," Sam admitted.

"I'm touched, Trouty," Santana held his hand. "I never thought I'd be giving you sex tips though. I don't really deal with penis anymore."

"But you know my brain better than anyone," he told her. "I know that Blaine isn't Dylan. That's not the issue, but what is the issue is every time we go to be intimate together I feel like that gun is pointed at my head again. How do I make it stop?"

Santana realized this was a real situation and kept herself from making her usual jokes. Sam was genuinely coming to her wanting help and she needed to be there for her best friend.

"Have you done anything sexually since the two of you broke up?" she questioned.

He blushed. "Just by myself in the shower."

She got an evil grin on her face.

"You two kind of started things off in the shower didn't you? That was kind of like your place, right?" she remembered some of the stories that she'd convinced him (and some from Blaine) to tell her. Even she could admit that the idea of Sam and Blaine together was a thought that could make anyone horny.

"Yeah, why?" he wondered.

"I think you two need to go back to basics. Stop trying to go for the homerun and remember how great the little things feel when done correctly," Santana couldn't help but smile at the visions in her head.

"What are you getting at, Santana?" he couldn't tell what was going on in her mind.

"I think it's time that you put on a little show for Mr. Anderson," she leaned back against the armrest of the sofa and gently rubbed the soft skin from her knee up the side of her thigh that she knew would get a rise out of Sam. "You may not be ready for him to lay hands on you yet, but that doesn't mean you can't remind him where you like being touched by doing it all and letting him watch."

Sam sat there shocked by the recommendation. He couldn't believe that she would ever suggest something like that. It was basically asking him to go back to his stripper days and then go a step further. He thought about it and wondered how Blaine would react to him putting on that kind of a show.

Then he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14 - Back to Basics

_**Writer's Note - Some of you know I've been going through some personal issues in the past month which has made writing certain types of scenes difficult. I'm getting better so no worries there, but I just want to give a public thank you to UConnHusky90 who wrote the Brody/Cooper Elevator scene, the Jake Puckerman solo scene, and a scene in this chapter (you'll know which one) for me. I made it fit the story but it's his work. I'm feeling much better and think I'm going to start pushing myself to go back into that territory again, but please thank him because otherwise you would have probably gone a month without an update.**_

_**While I'm doing this, let me just thank you for your responses to the sequel so far. I'm completely overwhelmed and thankful. If you want to get "behind the scenes" stuff I post on tumblr (same name as here) while I write and it's fun to talk to everyone! Hope you continue to enjoy it cause it's about to get all kinds of crazy**_

* * *

CHAPTER 14 – BACK TO BASICS

Michael Burke walked out the front doors of the Lima Shelter. It was only 10:00 in the morning, but the sun already shone brightly. It was the last Friday before school started back after Labor Day and the last place he wanted to be was stuck inside a building where all he could do was wait out his fate. After much convincing, the workers at the Shelter agreed to let him leave as long as he agreed to stay around Town Square and check back into the Shelter by 5:00 pm.

As he crossed the street from the Shelter and headed to the park he tried feverishly to not feel depressed or worried about his entire life changing. It seemed that the walls of his life crashed down around him. He prided himself in always appearing to be in control, but now he felt nothing but fear about what was about to happen in his life. The uncertainty of his future scared him.

_**(Yesterday by The Beatles)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke)**_

_**MICHAEL: Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

His mind couldn't help but flash back to a happier time when he and Blake and Nick would just play ball in the front yard and there was nothing but good memories there.

_**MICHAEL: Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly.**_

He pulled out a picture of him and his mother hidden inside his wallet and stared at it.

_**MICHAEL: Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for yesterday.**_

Standing in the middle of the park alone, he sang as loud as he wanted.

_**MICHAEL: Yesterday love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

Sitting on a park bench, he went back into his own little world wondering what he would do next.

_**MICHAEL: Why'd she have to go? I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for yesterday.**_

He tried to remember a time where he felt safe and only two men had ever done that for him. One had now pushed him away and the other he expected to be much happier with someone closer to his own age.

_**MICHAEL: Yesterday love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Mmmmmmm . . .**_

"It's nice to see you outside."

Michael turned around at the sound of Jacob Reed's voice. He wasn't alone. His sister, Jessie, and girlfriend, Mia, were with him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked standing from the park bench and joining them.

"We actually came to see if we could break you out for a few hours, but it seems like you've managed to do that yourself," Jessie told him. "That makes our job easier. Now you can hang out with us all day."

"I don't know if I'm up to it, guys," Michael admitted.

"There is no way we are letting you spend the day alone," Mia insisted.

"I should get used to it guys and so should you. By the time you guys go to school on Tuesday they'll have shipped me off to Columbus and you'll never see me again," Michael looked at the ground unable to make eye contact with his friends. They could see how scared he was about what could happen to him.

"There is no way we are letting that happen to you, bro," Jacob put his arm around Michael to show his solidarity. "You'd be surprised who all is trying to help you out right now."

"Yeah, and they aren't all in Lima," Mia added.

"I know Nick is doing everything he can from New York. I wouldn't expect anything less from him," Michael said.

"We're not just talking about Nick," Jessie revealed to him.

Michael looked at his three friends wondering exactly what they were talking about it.

-GLEE-

Ella walked into the restaurant that Sam had picked out for lunch. She told the attendant who she was meeting and the young girl walked her back to the private room where she found Sam, Blaine, Stevie, Sebastian, and Nick waiting on her. They were all sitting in a circular booth and there was a spot next to Sam left open just for her.

"Well don't all of you boys look absolutely adorable," Ella complimented them as she took her seat and gave the waitress her drink order. "I have to admit I expected you guys to sleep most of the day after how late the party went last night."

"Well its Nicky and Stevie's last full day in New York so we have to make the best of it," Sebastian explained. "But we wanted to have lunch with you so we could see how you're doing."

"That is so sweet of you and a total lie," she winked at him. "I know you want something because the only boy at this table that cares about seeing a hot blonde like me socially is Stevie and he is way too young for me. So let's get down to it. What is it that you want me to do?"

"I want you to buy a house for me," Sam revealed.

"Well I like you Sam but I don't exactly have the money for that," Ella joked.

"I meant with my money," Sam corrected himself. "Our friend Michael has had his house repossessed because his mother stopped making payments. None of us want him to lose his home so I thought we could buy it back from the bank and fix it up. That way he has somewhere to come home too."

"You want to buy a house for someone else?" Ella wasn't sure that she understood the motivation.

"Well yes and no," Sam tried to explain. "Mom and Dad need a bigger place with the baby coming and his house has four bedrooms. It's in a great location and it's exactly what they need. At the same time we could leave Michael's room for him to use."

"Are Will and Emma planning on being his foster parents?" Ella wondered.

"Um, I don't know. I don't think so," Sam stated. "Why?"

"Because why would they want a new house with a room they can't use if they aren't going to foster him. That doesn't really make sense," Ella wanted him to realize.

"She has a point, Sam," Sebastian commented. "I'm not even sure that Mr. Schue really wants to leave his apartment."

"Plus, didn't he tell you yesterday on the phone that he and Mrs. Emma want to find a place on their own?" Stevie reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but I mean he knows I'm going to help him out if I can," Sam wondered how these guys didn't know that already.

"Maybe you still can," Blaine spoke up for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered.

"Okay I might be way ahead of the game here but what if we bought it, you and me? You could move out of your parents' apartment and they could turn your room into a nursery and stay there for a while longer until they find a place they really like. If you want to be near them we can always stay at the apartment in my room, but what if we had our own place in Lima to go home to together? It would be like a new start. Plus we could leave Michael's room for him and he could stay there anytime we're home. It's across the street from Blake so you could hang out with him and it's next door to Nick's house so he and Sebastian would be around too. What do you think?"

Sam stared into Blaine's eyes and saw how serious he was. He couldn't help but smile. Blaine, on the other hand, got nervous. "I mean we're already living together here. Why not have a home together in Lima especially if we can do it and help out one of our friends?"

Sam's smile couldn't get any bigger. "I really love you, you know that?" he said before kissing him.

"Moving in together that's a big step. We should probably have the sex talk first," Sebastian kidded.

"You are the last person I'd sit through a sex lecture with," Blaine spoke firmly to his friend.

"I don't know why. I could teach you a thing or two," Sebastian smirked.

"I already have a pretty good teacher," Blaine refuted as he leaned against Sam.

"Okay, this is great and everything but I really don't need to know about my brother's sex life," Stevie requested.

"For once I agree with the kid," Ella declared. "I guess all this means you want me to go to Lima tomorrow."

"Will you?" Sam hoped.

"If I go to Lima and do this for you I won't be able to help you through your interviews and stuff next week," she reminded him.

"I'll do that," Sebastian suggested. "Sam is my client too. You go back to our home and help us out there, and I'll take care of our golden boy here."

"Sounds like a plan," Ella agreed but knew that this was the perfect opportunity to have a private conversation with Sebastian. "You and I will need to go to your office and discuss specifics though."

"Sounds like an even better plan," Sebastian smiled.

The food was delivered and everyone sat eating and laughing through the conversation that took place during the next hour. At the end of the dinner Stevie pulled Ella aside.

"Can I ask for a favor?" he asked her.

"Sure hot stuff, what do you need?" she put her arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the door.

"I want to give Sam and Blaine some time alone, but Sam has already promised to take me to find something to buy Stacy. If he does by the time we get back to the apartment, Blaine will have to go to work," Stevie explained. "Would you take me instead? You're a girl. You'll know what she'd want and Sammy gets to spend time with Blaine."

"Do you mind going to the office with me for a little while?" she questioned.

"Can I go play in the music room while I wait?" Stevie hoped.

"Sure if that's what you want to do," Ella agreed.

"Sweet," Stevie ran over to Sam. "Sam, Ella's going to take me to get Stacy's gift so you can hang out with Blaine this afternoon."

"Are you sure? I don't mind. I want to hang out with you before you go home tomorrow," Sam insisted.

"We can hang out tonight while Blaine's at work. I don't want to take anytime that you can have with him away. I want you guys to get back to where you used to be and buying houses and spending time together is exactly what you need, Sammy," Stevie smiled his big Evans' smile.

"Okay, it sounds like a plan," Sam turned to Ella. "Let him get Stacy whatever he wants, okay? Just charge to my credit card."

"We'll be fine, Sam. Go have fun with Blaine," Ella proclaimed.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Blaine and Sam went the opposite direction of the others. Instead of getting a car service to take them back home they decided to walk the five blocks home. The gossip websites were already running pictures of the two of them together. News that they had reunited was already front page news so there was no use in hiding it. Sam reached for Blaine's hand as they walked. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine and it constantly made the smaller man blush.

"You really want to buy a house together?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do," Blaine returned the smile. "I've thought about it forever practically. Having a place together here in The City and a home back in Lima together, but if you don't want to that's okay. As long as I am with you no matter where we are that will be home."

"I feel the same thing," Sam grinned as he kissed Blaine softly.

_**(Lucky by Jason Mraz)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.**_

_**BLAINE: Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard.**_

Walking hand in hand down the sidewalk they sang together as they passed people who seemed to ignore them.

_**BLAM: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will.**_

The made it to their building and Blaine stopped and backed up against the stairs into the building and pulled Sam close to him.

_**BLAM: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home some day.**_

Walking into the building the two boys headed up the four flights of stairs heading to their apartment.

_**SAM: And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair.**_

_**BLAINE: Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty you're all I see as the world keeps spinning round. You hold me right here right now.**_

_**BLAM: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home some day.**_

They made it to their floor and Blaine led Sam to the door where he pushed Sam against it and stared into his eyes.

_**BLAM: Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. **_

Blaine pushed Sam against the door frame as their kissing became more aggressive. His hands went under Sam's shirt and he could feel the hardness of his abs under his fingertips. He felt Sam's hands wrap around his body and caress his tight buns through his jeans. They pressed against each other feeling the friction between their bodies. With each passing second the two boys felt an even stronger urge to rip the clothes off of the other.

The door to the apartment slid open and Sam and Blaine fell through the opening and landed with a thud on the ground. Sam grabbed the back of his head after it hit the wood flooring.

"Are you two okay?" they both heard Quinn scream out. From her position, they realized she was the one that opened the door.

"Of course they're okay," Santana insisted next to her. "They were so busy sucking face they didn't realize the door was opening and literally fell head over heels because of it."

The couple pulled themselves off the ground and tried to regain their composure in front of their two female roommates.

"Where are you girls going?" Blaine asked as he straightened his clothing.

"Shopping because this weekend you are moving your shit back into Sam's room so you can be together and so I can have my big ass beautiful room across the hallway back," Santana insisted.

"Were you planning on asking me about this?" Blaine questioned her.

"Please," Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not like you and Sam haven't talked about it already I'm sure."

"She's right," Sam grinned. "I say after Stevie is on his way home to Lima you move back in with me. I mean moving in to this apartment together is just the first step since we're buying a house together."

"You're doing what?" Quinn thought she heard him wrong. "Did you say you're buying a house?"

"I did," the concept made Sam feel more at home than anything else that had happened in the past two weeks. "Blaine and I are going to buy a house in Lima so we can have our own little retreat away from the big city."

"Trouty and Frodo setting up house together? That might be the cutest thing I never thought I would think about," Santana quipped.

"What is?"

They turned to the open door and the sound of Rachel's voice. She stood there with Finn, Tina, and Mike.

"Our two boys here are getting a place together in Lima so they never have to be apart," Quinn gushed as she said the news.

"Seriously?" Tina grinned as wide as she possibly could. "That's amazing!"

"Absolutely! I can imagine the interior design already, frat house All-American meets bohemian chic," Rachel was designing it in her head already.

"So what brought this on? Have you picked a house out or something?" Mike questioned.

"It's Michael's place, isn't it?" Finn realized. "You're going to buy it so he doesn't have to leave town, aren't you?"

Sam just nodded.

"That's a pretty cool thing to do, man," Finn smiled proud of his two friends for doing something for themselves as well as one of their friends.

"So what are you four doing? Coming or going?" Blaine wondered.

"We just had lunch. We're going to hangout for a few hours before Rachel has to go to the theatre and I meet Brody to work on dances for the tour," Mike explained.

"Yes, I am in desperate need of beauty sleep after last night's party," Rachel declared.

"You'll be fine regardless," Blaine grinned. "We both will."

"Well, we're out," Santana announced. "I have a serious need to spend money so see you guys later."

Santana and Quinn headed out the door. Sam stood behind Blaine with his arms over his shoulders pulling him back against his body. Blaine could still feel the effects of their earlier make out session.

"Do any of you guys want to stay in with us? We're going to pop some popcorn and watch the latest Avengers movie. You're welcome to stay if you want," Sam offered.

"Like I said I'm tired and I should get some rest before the show tonight," Rachel said but Blaine could tell it was a lie. He knew her too well.

"Yeah and I figured I'd go with her," Finn's admission basically told Sam and Blaine what they actually planned on doing.

"That's too bad," Blaine winked at Rachel and she blushed because she knew that he knew the truth. He turned to the other couple. "What about you and Mike, Tina?"

"Oh no thanks. We're going back to our apartment and having sex all afternoon," Tina smirked.

"What she said," Mike agreed before the Asian couple walked out the door without another word making Sam laugh.

"Well don't let us keep you from your sleeping," Blaine grinned and Finn and Rachel again.

They blushed and left the apartment as well. Finn sheepishly smiled and waved at them as he slid the door shut.

"We're gonna need to turn the volume up pretty high to hear it over those two couples," Sam joked.

-GLEE-

As Ella and Stevie walked into the Five Star building they saw Lindsey and Colton walking together headed to the exit.

"What are you two up to today?" Ella asked.

"Just checking in with Zach. He got me this audition for a television show that involves music so Lindsey's been helping me figure out a song to sing," Colton explained. "We're about to head to the music store down on 47th to look for some new stuff."

"I know the show he's talking about. Hopefully we'll be able to get a few Five Star clients into that pilot," Ella stated. "You two have fun."

They walked passed the couple and headed to the elevators.

-GLEE-

Upstairs, Mercedes was in Justin's office waiting on him to finish some paperwork so they could meet with the wedding planner to finalize the location of the reception and wedding itself.

"Can you believe that we're signing the papers for our wedding locations today? I can't believe it. It makes it so real," Mercedes asked as she looked out the window of his office.

He walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You see that city out there? There is this day in December waiting for us and it won't matter how many people are on this crazy island because on that day it will all be about us. Our friends and our family will be there just for you and me and it will be all about us. I'm going to make sure that you get the fairy tale wedding you have always wanted.

-GLEE-

"I think you just need to buzz Ella's office and tell her that you're going to need about 30 minutes before she can come up here," Nick said as he leaned against the front of Sebastian's desk.

"Oh really? And why is that?" his boyfriend asked.

"Because I want you to fuck me in your office," Nick's smile grew mischievously big.

-GLEE-

Santana and Quinn made their way into the first store on their journey. She had called ahead and set up an opportunity to go through the private stock room. The two girls were trying on clothes and taking turns so the other could give her honest opinion about how each outfit looked. When Quinn came out in a form fitting sky blue mini that looked straight out of the 1960's Santana couldn't help but get up off of her feet and stare longingly at the blonde beauty.

"You look incredible," she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, you're just saying that," Quinn blushed but she couldn't stop staring at the expression that Santana gave to her. "Do you really mean that?"

"After all this time you still really have no idea how much you affect me, do you?" Santana walked over to Quinn and turned her so that she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. "You are one of the most beautiful people that I have ever met in my lifetime. You're beautiful both on the inside and out."

"I just wish there were others that saw that besides you," Quinn admitted.

"There are," Santana smiled and put her arms around Quinn. "And I believe that before long the entire world will know just how special you are."

"You really think so?" Quinn asked.

"Let me give it to you in a language that you will understand," Santana insisted.

_**(Runnin' on Sunshine by Jesus Jackson – from the Grey's Anatomy Musical Event)**_

_**SANTANA: Girl you got me tripping on sunshine. God knows you just made my day. Since you came around, no, I just can't slow down, no, I wanna see you walking my way.**_

In his office, Justin began singing to Mercedes.

_**JUSTIN: Girl, you got me thinking about diamonds and getting down on one knee, maybe two. People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no, just as long as I'm with you.**_

Finn pushed Rachel back against the kitchen counter and sang to her as they began to strip each other of their clothes.

_**FINN: You got me running on sunshine. Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way.**_

In Sebastian's office, Nick moved around and sat on Sebastian's desk and started to strip off his clothes and gain his boyfriend's attention.

_**NICK: Boy, you got me acting real crazy. Chasing tail like some old dog. Oh, I got this rocket in my front left pocket ready to explode like a bomb.**_

As Colton and Lindsey walked down the street, he stopped ad picked a flower before handing it to her and singing in front of everyone.

_**COLTON: Something tells me your name is Lindsey 'cause everything keeps shaking around. We can cut the roof make these walls go boom. We can do this right here and now.**_

All five sang to their significant others.

_**ALL FIVE: You got me running on sunshine. Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way.**_

Back in Justin's office, Mercedes turned the tables on him.

_**MERCEDES: Hey just get over yourself. This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself.**_

Sebastian also tried to get Nick to control his urges.

_**SEBASTIAN: Hey just get over yourself. This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself.**_

Tina pushed Mike back on their bed. They were both only in their underwear. She straddled him and sang as she felt down his hard body.

_**TINA: You got me running on sunshine. Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way.**_

Both Santana and Finn sang to their women.

_**Finn/Santana: You got me running on sunshine. Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way.**_

Nick jumped into Sebastian's lap and finally the older boy gave in to the temptation.

_**NICK: Lord knows you just made my day.**_

Back in their apartment, Rachel led an underwear clad Finn into her bedroom.

_**RACHEL: No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky.**_

_**All the Girls: No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky.**_

Back in the shop, Santana and Quinn sang to each other.

_**Santana/Quinn: You got me running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way. Just as long as I . . . baby yeah!**_

Quinn kissed Santana. She looked into her eyes.

"Do you still want to go shopping?" Quinn smirked.

"No, not at all. Let's go home," Santana took her hand and they headed to the doorway.

-GLEE-

Back in Lima, Michael felt a little better after spending the day with the twins and Mia. Things didn't feel like they were as hopeless as they did that morning. Now the four of them sat across the street from the Shelter. It was thirty minutes before Michael had to report back to The Shelter for the night. Michael noticed that Jacob was busy texting on his phone while the girls continued to keep him busy with conversation.

"Who are you spending so much time texting? Mia is sitting right next to me and I don't hear her phone going off," Michael kidded his friend.

"You going to punk me out like that?" Jacob acted hurt.

"Hey maybe she'll break up with you after the million years you've been together and I can date her," Michael continued to joke.

"That's cute, Michael, and I'd be more worried if you actually liked girls," Jacob remarked.

"Maybe I should switch teams," Michael confessed. "Liking boys isn't really working out for me anymore. I only get used. I think girls would be nicer to me."

"Do you really mean that, though?" Jessie stated. "I mean you can't really change who you are."

"Why not?" Michael thought aloud. "There are girls that I found hot and attractive. Who's to say that if I spent more time with them that I couldn't fall for them romantically? Jessie, can you honestly tell me with all the hot guys that we're around every single day one of them hasn't moistened your lady parts? At the very least Sam's underwear ads had to do it for you."

"We do not have to ask my sister those kinds of questions in my presence," Jacob insisted.

"No, its okay, Jacob," Jessie stopped her brother. "Do I find them attractive? Yeah, I find guys attractive, Michael, but I've never met one that I had romantic feelings for."

"But if you did," Michael interrupted her. "Would you go for it? It just seems like life would be so much simpler if we did what people expected of us."

Jessie didn't respond. She was lost in her thoughts, but Mia did.

"Who are you and what did you do with Michael? Because our Michael may have issues, he may be the horniest boy I've ever met, but he's never denied who he is before, and I don't know why he would start now," Mia exclaimed.

"She's right," Jacob added. "This isn't like you. Is this all about your mom or did something else happen that we don't know about?"

Michael found himself wanting to truthfully answer the question. Luckily the voice of Kitty Wilde stopped him.

"Why are you guys sitting out here? I thought you would be inside already?" Kitty asked as she and Jake Puckerman walked up to meet them.

"Yeah, the guys are going to start playing in just a few minutes. How are we going to check them out if we're still out here?" Jake commented.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked completely confused.

"That's because I never got around to telling you. I got lost in Michael's insane questions," Jacob gave his friend an odd look knowing that there was something he wasn't telling them. "Cameron and Hunter are singing some songs for the people staying in the Shelter. They said it was something they did as Warblers in Westerville so they wanted to find a place to do it here and Mr. Schuester suggested the Women's Shelter."

"And we're all going because it's the perfect opportunity to spy on the new kids," Kitty insisted. "So can we, like, go already so we don't completely miss it?"

"Jacob, why don't you and Mia go ahead? I'm going to sit and talk to Michael for a little longer. I'm sure he doesn't want to go inside until he has too," Jessie suggested.

"Okay," his twin telepathy let him know that Jessie wasn't finished with Michael's earlier question. He also knew that, as much as he wanted to help out his friend, his sister was the right one to talk with him about this particular subject.

Mia and Jacob joined Kitty and Jake and walked into the Shelter. Jessie didn't miss a beat.

"You want the truth? Here it is," she began. "There are times when I wish I liked boys. In the last year I've thought about it more than looking for a girlfriend."

"But you like Santana?" Michael interjected.

"Yeah, I do but she's like a famous actress now and five years older than me. She looks at me more like a young lesbian that she can mentor than someone she would ever consider being romantically involved with," she returned. "I haven't been in love with anyone since Brittany. Other than Santana, I haven't had a crush let alone been in love with someone since. I'm not even sure if Santana counts. She's like Sam, everyone would do her if they had a chance."

"That's true," Michael grinned as he thought about it. "I know I would go straight for her."

"You just proved my point," Jessie put her arm around him. "If you would _go straight for her_ that means you aren't straight, my friend."

"Do you think it's possible?" Michael's face looked more innocent in that moment than she'd ever seen it before.

"What did Blake do to you?" Jessie stared into his eyes as she asked revealing that she had a very keen take on the situation.

"What makes you think it's Blake?" Michael scoffed and moved away from her to the other side of the bench. "Tyler still has me upset."

"No, with Tyler you were pissed off. Now you're hurt," Jessie showed off her knowledge of her friend. "There are only three people on this planet that could hurt you. I know your mom did. Her just leaving you is unexcusable, but I think you know all of us well enough to know we won't let anything happen to you. You saw us all take care of Sam and Sebastian and even Tyler when he was abandoned. Look at them now. So, I don't think it's your Mom. Nick has been in New York for a week so that eliminates him which only leaves Blake. Michael, we all know how much you love him, and I could see that coming back when you knew that Tyler wasn't being faithful to you. You trust him more than anyone in the world so it had to be him. What did he do?"

Michael considered telling her the truth, but as mad as he was at Blake there was no way he would hurt his reputation with the rest of New Directions. He made a judgment call in that moment with Jessie that he knew would have to be his answer forever.

"I took advantage of him. I kissed him and I tried to get him to do stuff with me. I thought he was into it but in reality he was just in shock. He pushed me off of him. He cursed me for causing him to cheat on Marley and I realized what I'd done. I hurt him, Jessie, and I can't fix it. That's why I won't go live with him. I can't face him," Michael stated his half-truth, half-lie.

"But Michael, this is Blake we're talking about. I'm willing to bet you right now that he's already forgiven you," Jessie insisted.

"Just drop it, Jessie, and please don't go telling people what I said to you. I don't want everyone in town thinking I'm a whore that throws myself around. I already lived with that reputation once, I don't want to do it again," Michael begged.

"I promise. Your secret is safe with me," Jessie stood and held out her hand for his. "Come on, let's go see if these two former Warblers can impress us, and if they can't at least we know they're hot!"

She giggled at her statement which made him laugh as well.

"Hot huh? So which one is your type? Cameron or Hunter?" Michael asked.

Jessie actually blushed and Michael noticed. "You have your secrets and I have mine, Mr. Burke," she winked and they walked across the street and into The Shelter. The crowd that had surrounded the two young men were applauding. They had entered between songs. They both recognized Cameron sitting on the left with his guitar and Hunter on the right. Both Jessie and Michael couldn't help but notice how brightly Hunter's eyes glowed from the reflection off of his shirt that matched them.

They walked over and joined their friends as Cameron began to play the next song which surprisingly had a country feel to it.

_**(Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker – acoustic version by Corey Gray and Jake Coco)**_

_**(Performed by Hunter Clarington and Cameron Sanders)**_

_**HUNTER: I'm heading down south to the land of the pines. I'm thumbing my way into North Caroline. Staring up the road and pray to God I see headlights.**_

_**CAMERON: I made it down the coast in seventeen hours picking me a bouquet of them dogwood flowers. And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh so I can see my baby tonight.**_

Hunter knew the other McKinley kids were checking him and Cameron out and he intended to make a good impression. He recognized the beautiful brunette he knew to be Jacob's twin sister and began to flirt with her as he sang.

_**BOTH: So rock me momma like a wagon wheel. Rock me momma any way you feel. Hey momma rock me.**_

Kitty couldn't help but notice that Hunter's attention was on Jessie and not her. This was a fact she did not like.

_**BOTH: Rock me momma like the wind and the rain. Rock me momma like a south bound train. Hey, momma rock me.**_

As Cameron played his guitar Michael noticed Stacy Evans walk through the front door. He smiled and waved at her and she returned the gesture walking over to the boy and giving him a hug. Hunter continued the song.

_**HUNTER: Running from the cold up in New England. I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band. My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now.**_

_**CAMERON: Oh, north country winters keep a-getting me down. I lost my money playing poker so I had to leave town, but I ain't turning back to living that old life no more.**_

_**BOTH: So rock me momma like a wagon wheel. Rock me momma any way you feel. Hey momma rock me.**_

The front door opened again and Blake and Marley walking in holding hands. Michael felt his heart sing into his chest.

_**BOTH: Rock me momma like the wind and the rain. Rock me momma like a south bound train. Hey, momma rock me.**_

Jessie noticed the change in Michael once Blake entered the room. She wanted to help her friend cover up his discomfort so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. She gave so much attention to Michael she didn't notice the streak of envy cross Hunter's face.

_**HUNTER: Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke I caught a trucker out of Philly had a nice long toke. But he's a heading west from the Cumberland gap to Johnson City, Tennessee.**_

_**CAMERON: And I gotta get a move on before the sun. I hear my baby calling my name and I know that she's the only one, and if I died in Raleigh at least I will die free.**_

As the final chorus began, Mary Evans walked out of the office area and tapped but Stacy and Michael on the back and told them to follow her.

_**BOTH: So rock me momma like a wagon wheel. Rock me momma any way you feel. Hey momma rock me.**_

Jessie looked at Michael wondering what was going on but he nodded his head letting her know he had no idea.

_**BOTH: Rock me momma like the wind and the rain. Rock me momma like a south bound train. Hey, momma rock me. So rock me momma like a wagon wheel. Rock me momma any way you feel. Hey momma rock me. Rock me momma like the wind and the rain. Rock me momma like a south bound train. Hey, momma rock me. **_

Michael and Stacy followed her mother into the office area and found Will and Emma Schuester as well as Mrs. Lopez, Santana's mother, already inside.

"Why don't you two have a seat? We have a few things that we need to discuss," Mary Evans explained.

"What's going on?" Michael was nervous. He knew that it must have something to do with his future foster family, but he wasn't sure why they'd brought Stacy in as well.

Emma was the first to speak.

"Michael, first of all, everyone in this room wants you to know how much we hate what has happened to you and that we are all on your side," his principal told him. "That's why we have all been working with the Ohio Department of Child Services to find a solution that you'll be happy with. We think we've found one that you will like."

"I'm not going to live with Blake. I already told you that," Michael insisted.

"We know that, Michael. I've got to say none of us understand it, but we want to respect your wishes," Mr. Schuester told him. "We think we have a solution that you will like, but first Mrs. Lopez has a few things she needs to discuss with you."

"Have you found my mom?" Michael asked like it was the only thing he cared about.

"We have Michael," Mrs. Lopez state and her expression told him that it wasn't good news. "She is currently in Brazil and unfortunately she has no intention of coming back to the United States."

"So she really did just leave me?" his voice shook as he asked the question.

"Michael, I'm sure that leaving you was not in her plan. You told me how impulsive she's been in your life and I'm sure this is just another example of that," Mr. Schuester spoke up. "One day I know she will regret it, but right now since she's not here we're all willing to step up and make sure you are cared for. No one wants to see you sent away from all your friends."

"So what happens now," he wiped the tears that he held in away from his eyes.

"Michael, there are a few things that you need to know," Mrs. Lopez spoke softly. She knew none of this was his fault but he had to pay for it. "The bank is repossessing your house because your mother failed to make payments this year. Tomorrow, we will need to go pack all of your belongings that you want to take with you and you'll move out."

Her words shocked Michael. In his head he knew this would happen, but it still hurt to hear the words.

"But where will I go?" he asked.

"That's where my Mom and I come in," Stacy spoke up and suddenly Michael knew why she was there. "There's an empty bedroom at our house and we want you to come live with us."

Michael was shocked by the surprise.

"Michael," Mary Evans spoke up. "As a state employee I've passed all the background checks and I have the ability to take on foster kids. I would like to do that for you. You would have your own room, your own space. My only request is that you abide by the same rules I set forth for Stevie and Stacy."

"You know I'm gay, right?" Michael brought up the obvious issue. "You left Sam because of that reason and now you're saying that you're okay with me being gay?"

The room went silent after his statement. Mary was obviously disturbed but she tried to recover quickly.

"What I did to Sam will be the biggest regret of my life. To say that I've learned my lesson would be an understatement. Michael, I won't lie and say that there isn't a personal reason for me doing this. I want to prove to all three of my children that I have changed and would never make that mistake again. I really do want to help you, Michael, if you will let me."

Michael sat there and thought about it. He really did like that house and enjoyed hanging out there when Sam and Sebastian lived there. He'd become good friends with both Stevie and Stacy. Even Ms. Evans had taken an interest in him and took care of him when she found out what was going on with him.

"Stevie is okay with this?" Michael questioned.

"It was his idea," Mr. Schuester smiled.

-GLEE-

Blaine bounded up the stairs glancing at his watch. He was anxious to get home after the show because Sam had told him tonight was going to be special so he wanted to look perfect. He wasn't sure what kind of date his boyfriend had planned but he knew that he wanted every aspect of the night to be flawless. As he pulled open the apartment door, he figured he would have just enough time to shave, shower and style his hair. He'd started using less and less gel again for Sam, so that would cut down on his prep time. He knew he had to pick out a killer outfit to knock Sam's socks off . . .

Entering their bedroom, he saw that was already taken care of. Sam was there and he wasn't wearing any socks.

Blaine stood riveted in the doorway by the sight of his boyfriend lying reclined on the bed, fingers laced behind his head. His sculpted torso was on full display as all he was wearing was a pair of knickers, red suspenders and a newsboy cap rakishly tilted on his head. A wide grin threatened to split Blaine's head as he took in the sight of Sam dressed as a sexy Newsie.

"What's this?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"Extra, extra, read all about it," Sam smirked, giving Blaine some serious bedroom-eye action. "Jack Kelly spends night with unidentified Newsie."

The eye fucking had Blaine's heart beating faster. "Really? Anyone I know?" he questioned, matching the playful tone in Sam's voice. They were a long way from being able to be intimate with each other so he was very curious as to what Sam had in mind.

"Oh, someone you've bumped into once or twice before I think," Sam rolled off the bed and to his feet with the grace of a jungle cat. He walked over to Blaine and wrapped him in his arms kissing him long and hard. Their tongues probed deeply into each other's mouths. The kiss was so passionate that Blaine felt lightheaded when their lips eventually parted.

"I wanted to surprise you," Sam told him with a wicked glint in his beautiful blue-green eyes. "You've been up on stage performing all night," he took Blaine's hand and led him to the chair he'd faced towards the end of the bed. He took the newsboy cap from his head and placed in on Blaine. "Now, how about you sit back, relax, and watch a private show of your very own."

Blaine fell back into the chair, his cock already twitched at the thought of the _show_ he was about to see. Sam backed away from him never breaking eye contact.

"This is just for you, Blaine," he purred as he hooked his thumbs in the suspenders, pulled them forward and slowly slipped them off his muscular shoulder to hang at his sides. "Everything you see is just for you. Even though I miss your hands on me so much, I want to show you how good I can feel just being with you." He licked his lips seductively. "I want you to know how much I love you for being so patient with me, and that I can't wait until I'm better and you can touch me again . . ."

Sam started to feel his own body, slowly moving his right hand up his left arm, pausing to squeeze his bicep and caress the deltoid. It roamed over to his chest, slowly rubbing back and forth across the taut smooth skin. Each time his pinkie brushed the hard nub, Sam's breath hitched. "This feels so good, baby, but it'll be way better when I can feel your lips on me again."

Blaine was breathing heavy now, the growing tightness in his pants becoming very noticeable. Hypnotized by the sight of Sam's finger tracing a circle on his nipple, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid a hand inside to mirror Sam's movements. He moaned as he pretended it was Sam's big rough hand touching his body again.

While his right hand worshipped his chest, Sam's left slid over his stomach, fingers caressing his obliques and then up and down his flawless washboard stomach. He glanced up and saw Blaine watching with lust-darkened eyes and biting his lip at the sight. Sam smiled to himself knowing his boyfriend was remembering how much he loved outlining each of those ab muscles with his tongue. "Baby, you know how much I love feeling your tongue slide over every inch of my body . . . especially my abs."

Blaine inhaled sharply, half from the memory of licking his boyfriend, half from the fact that Sam's hand had strayed below his navel and inside the waistband of his knickers.

Sam hummed and closed his eyes as he palmed himself. "This feels so fucking good, but it's no substitute for you, baby. I love the feel of your hand on my cock, the way your fingers and thumb just barely touch when you grip it. A perfect fit." With his left hand still kneading his stiffening member, his right unfastened the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. Blaine's breathing grew ragged as Sam hauled out his cock. It had been four months since he'd seen it and it was as perfect as he remembered. From rose-flushed mushroom head to the thick base of the shaft. A bead of pre-cum oozed out of the slit and Blaine involuntarily stuck out his tongue wanting to taste it.

Smiling, Sam glanced down at his dick. "I know you remember him, Blaine." He started gently stroking himself. "And he remembers you, what it feels like when you're holding him, licking him . . . sucking him." He ran his finger over the tip, smearing it with pre-cum before raising it to his mouth.

"Tasting him."

Sam slowly sucked on his finger causing Blaine to moan, "Oh, _God_, Sam . . .!"

He tore open his pants and reached inside his briefs. After four months apart, he needed to be with Sam so bad it hurt but he knew he couldn't. Watching Blaine, Sam's eyes dilated as he recalled the first time he'd seen his man naked and pleasuring himself. Stepping out of the fallen knickers, he climbed up on the bed and knelt there, hand not missing a stroke. "The first time we were together, you touched yourself and it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen," Sam whispered. "And I hope it's just as good for you now."

Blaine nodded, mesmerized by the sight of Sam gripping his balls while pumping his eight and a half inch shaft. After minutes of silent action, Sam crawled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna cum for you, baby, but I wanna go to our special place first . . . where I can get wet with you watching me." Smiling, he crooked his finger at Blaine before turning and giving him his first view of the new-and-improved Sam Evans ass bare and in action as he walked away.

Shredding shoes, pants and briefs, Blaine eagerly followed. When he got there, Sam was already standing in the glass stall, running his hands through his hair as water spilled down his flawless body from the overhead rain shower. His eyes were drawn to Sam's erection, twitching in time to his heartbeat and with a stream of water running off the tip and – oh, _fuck_ – Sam had never looked so hot or so beautiful! Blaine's hand recaptured his own throbbing dick while he recalled all the times they'd done it in showers . . . especially the time he'd come home to his new boyfriend after the NYADA summer camp . . . he couldn't help but think about that moment now . . .

_. . . in one movement he dropped to his knees in the shower and swallowed Sam's length down his throat. Sam let out a high-pitched whimper that turned Blaine on more than anything. The feeling was so intense that Sam had to support his weight by leaning on his boyfriend's shoulders. Sam finally managed to open his eyes and was met with the image of Blaine's eyes looking up at him while his tongue encircled the head of his dick. He couldn't get his eyes off of Blaine who smiled up at him while he sucked . . ._

"Blaine," Sam's voice pulled him out of his memory. "I'm getting close, baby . . ."

Blaine returned to the here and now and saw that Sam was panting, his adorably scrunched-up face and chest turning red. His hips bucked in sync with the stroking, which was getting faster. "Get ready, Blaine," Sam gasped. "Fuck, I wish this were you!" Blaine's eyes were fixed on his swollen cock as Sam started to flog it as hard as he could, eyes rolling back in his head as his gasps became groans that were coming faster and faster. "Oh, fuck, baby, I'm gonna c-cuh-!"

Sam's body tightened every muscle straining as he crashed over the edge. He let out a sudden strangled cry as he blew a super-sized load. His cock pumped stream after stream of cum on the glass wall and shower floor. Blaine counted ten shots before the spurts slowed to dribbles which coated Sam's hand as he milked his cock for every last drop. He let out a shuddery sigh, smiling at Blaine as he sagged against the glass. Staring into Blaine's eyes, he breathed, "Now you cum for me . . ."

Blaine gritted his teeth as hearing Sam utter those words triggered his climax. "God yes, Sammy . . .!" Balls tight and belly burning, he bucked and snorted, screaming as his dick exploded in his hand and painted the outside of the glass with hot creamy seed. Drained, Blaine leaned against the sink, eyes still locked with Sam's. He so wanted to climb in there and taste Sam's cock, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he sucked his own cum-coated fingers clean, enjoying Sam's lustful look as he did.

Sam stepped out of the shower, half-hard, skin wet and glistening with the remnants of water and his orgasm. "Did you enjoy your show?" he smirked.

"It was incredible and I can't wait to return the favor," Blaine reached out a hand and cupped it around Sam's neck to pull him into a kiss.

"Hopefully that will be sooner than later," Sam grinned. "I talked to my therapist on the phone for a couple of hours. I told him about my predicament and he said we could work it out together by going slow. This was just the first step."

"What's the next one?" Blaine questioned.

"How about a real shower, you know, with actual soap and shampoo and stuff," Sam blushed. "Not the kind we usually take. The Doc believes if I can just get used to your touch again that I'll be able to handle it better when you _actually touch me_. So you wanna take a shower with me?"

Blaine couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	15. Chapter 15 - Promises, Promises

CHAPTER 15 – PROMISES, PROMISES

Sam stood outside the limo next to his little brother. They were all at the airport preparing for Stevie, Finn, Nick, Sugar, and Ella to all return to Lima. Their week together had gone by much faster than any of them wanted it to, but the Smythe Jet was scheduled to depart in less than half an hour. Sam looked up and saw Rachel making out with Finn, Nick tucked safely into Sebastian's arms, and Sugar having Artie help her with the 15 bags she had with her.

In that moment, Sam couldn't concentrate on them because he had to say his own goodbye to his little brother. Blaine stood next to him giving Stevie his own goodbye. He watched as his boyfriend hugged his little brother and realized that few things in the world could make him happier.

"You know you're welcome to come back up here anytime you want, right?" Blaine said to Stevie. "And next time you'll have a bed of your very own to sleep in."

"If I can handle sleeping in the same bed that Santana and Quinn . . . well you know," Stevie's grin grew wide. "Come on, Blaine, give your kid brother one last hug."

"Kid brother?" Blaine liked the sound of that.

"Well you're totally a member of the family so get used to me calling you that," Stevie hugged him tight.

"I will," Blaine smiled. "You take care of yourself and give that beautiful sister of yours a kiss for me okay?" Stevie agreed and Blaine turned to Sam. "I'll give you some time alone and wait for you by the car."

"Can we not do the big goodbye thing?" Stevie asked. "You know I'm not good at that with you."

"Who said anything about saying goodbye?" Sam wrapped his strong arm around his brother's shoulders. "Between Skype and Facetime we'll be talking everyday and I'll be in Lima in a month after the tour is over. There's never a need for goodbyes between us anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam knew that was exactly what his little brother needed to hear. He didn't want him to go either, but he had promised himself to make Stevie and Stacy a bigger priority in his life and he knew he'd never fail them again.

"Besides, you start high school on Tuesday, when you get home you'll have Michael moving into the house, girls to flirt with, you'll be so busy you won't even take my calls," Sam joked.

"Never going to happen," Stevie insisted.

"Sam, it's time," they both heard Ella call out to them and they realized that Finn, Sugar, and Nick were all getting on the plane. Sam gave Stevie one last hug and watched his little brother walk to the plane and to a waiting Finn.

"Finn, take care of him for me!" Sam called out.

Finn smiled and nodded his understanding. Sam joined Blaine, Rachel, Sebastian, and Artie at the limo and watched as the doors to the jet closed and it began to drive towards the runway. They watched until it was in the air and then got into the car. Sebastian and Artie sat on the side and Rachel crawled across the back seat and sat next to the far window. Blaine sat next to her because he knew she would be upset having to watch Finn leave again. When Sam sat next to him and shut the door, the driver began the trek back into the City.

_**(Wheel of the World by Carrie Underwood)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry and Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**RACHEL: Love goes out, out like a light. Out like a flame and you can't find it anymore. Just when you think it's lost in the rain, it comes back knockin' at your door.**_

_**BOYS: It's the wheel of the world turning around. It's the wheel of the world turning around and around.**_

Artie looked over at his friends and saw the sadness in their eyes.

_**ARTIE: God put us here on this carnival ride. We close our eyes, never knowing where it'll take us next. Babies are born, and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath.**_

_**Rachel/Blaine: It's the wheel of the world. It's the wheel of the world turning around.**_

_**RACHEL: In the blink of an eye, it can change your life and it never even slows down. It's the wheel of the world.**_

_**Sebastian/Sam: I don't know what it is, I'm flying high, but I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship going down. Life keeps on moving away.**_

The five of them look towards each other knowing that they have each other to lean on.

_**RACHEL: It's the wheel of the world.**_

_**Add ARTIE: It's the wheel of the world turning around.**_

_**Add BLAINE: It's the wheel of the world.**_

_**Add SAM: It's the wheel of the world turning around.**_

_**Add SEB: It's the wheel of the world turning around.**_

_**ALL: and around . . . and around. It's the wheel of the world turning around.**_

Everyone seemed sad and Sam had to figure out how to stop that.

_**RACHEL: It can open your heart, it can break you apart and it never even slows down.**_

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"I have an idea," Sam said and the others turned to him seeing his smile go from ear to ear.

-GLEE-

Michael walked out of The Lima Shelter to find the twins standing outside waiting on him. They stood outside his truck both leaned against it looking at their phones. He had differing emotions running through him. He looked at Jessie and smiled. He knew she was on his side. Jacob, however, caused different emotions most of which manifested between his legs. Jacob wasn't helping things out with the tight tank top he'd chosen to wear.

Jessie looked up and saw him standing there and punched her brother's arm. They simultaneously put up the phones.

"You ready to get packed and move across the street from us?" Jessie walked over to him giving him a hug.

"Are you sure you can handle having a neighbor that will constantly flirt with both of you?" Michael retorted.

"We already do," Jacob laughed. "His name is Stevie. Though I'm sure your flirting might make me blush a little more."

"Imagine if we join forces against you," Michael's grin caused Jacob to blush.

"Okay that's enough of that," Jacob laughed. "Get in the truck."

"So bossy!" Michael kidded as he opened the passenger door for Jessie.

"Someone is in a better mood today," Jessie ruffled his hair as she got in the truck.

He sat down next to her and shut the door. "Well you would feel better too knowing that you're not going to be shipped away."

"And accepting the fact that there are people out there that want to help you doesn't hurt either, does it?" she questioned.

"No it doesn't," he agreed. "Who all is coming to help?"

"Mia can't because she had to go somewhere with her mom and dad, but Kitty and Jake are meeting us over there," Jacob explained.

"Yeah and Hunter and Cameron are coming over with his dad's truck to help too," Jessie revealed.

"When did you get that news, Jessie?" Michael fished for something. "You two have a good conversation last night?"

"He saw you get pulled away while he was singing and came over to ask if something was wrong. We all explained what was happening and they both offered to help," Jessie quickly gave an explanation but Michael didn't miss the blush. It made him wonder.

"Marley and Blake will be there too," Jacob added.

"Okay," Michael closed himself off at the mention of Blake's name and both of the twins noticed it. It became awkward as he stopped talking and just stared out the window. Both Jessie and Jacob noticed the change in attitude but did pursue it. Both knew that whatever had happened between the boys wasn't their news to know.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. On two separate occasions, Jessie started to say something to him, but the look on Michael's face stopped her from doing so. When they arrived there was already a truck and a car in the driveway. Kitty, Jake, Hunter, and Cameron sat outside waiting on them. There was a moving truck leaving the driveway causing them to wait before pulling into the drive.

"Where is it going? Were people already moving stuff?" Michael jumped out of the truck as soon as Jacob had it in park. He looked at the four waiting outside the house. "What was in that truck?"

Jake began to respond but Kitty stopped him. Everyone watched as Michael ran into the house.

"What the fuck!" they heard him scream.

"Come on, let's go stop him before he puts a fist through the wall," Kitty insisted dragging Jake behind her. Cameron followed them into the house.

Jacob and Jessie walked over to Hunter hoping for answers.

"The bank sent movers to take all the furniture," Hunter explained. "Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Lopez convinced them to leave Michael's room until he could get his stuff but the rest of the house is empty."

"He's gonna freak out," Jacob said running toward the house leaving Jessie and Hunter alone.

"You guys really do look after each other, don't you?" Hunter realized.

"We've all been through a lot together. You better figure that out if you're going to be a part of this dysfunctional family," she side-eyed him to see how he would react.

"I'm here aren't I?" Hunter pointed out. "When I do something," he looked deep into her eyes. "When I want something I participate 100%. I promised all of you that if you took me into New Directions that I would commit completely. I know you don't all have the greatest impression of me, but I'd love to be friends, Jessie, if you'll let me."

He touched her arm and her reflexes had her hand reach up to touch his strong biceps that flexed beneath her touch. She got lost in his eyes and she couldn't respond. His eyes darted sideways and he saw someone walking towards them.

"Blake, Marley, welcome to the party," he said before breaking eye contact and turning toward the couple that walked towards them from Blake's house. "You're here just in time to help us with your boy. The repo man took everything except his bedroom and he's flipping out."

"Is he okay?" he asked Hunter. Then he turned to Marley. "I'm going to go in and check on Mikey, okay?"

"Yeah, go," Marley smiled and the two kissed.

"I'll join you. I'm sure I can help move something," Hunter grinned at the two girls before walking into the house with Blake.

"So did we interrupt something between you and Hunter?" Marley smiled meekly at Jessie.

"No," Jessie answered too quickly. "What makes you think that?"

"Nothing," Marley grinned and began following the boys inside. "Nick just called and said they are leaving New York. He should be home in a couple hours. Maybe we can get the boys to talk before then."

Jessie walked into the house and noticed that Cameron was looking at a guitar sitting against the wall.

"Is this Michael's?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jessie commented.

"It's missing a string. I've got some in my truck. Do you think he would be okay with me restringing it?" Cameron questioned.

"Right now, Cameron, I don't think he'd notice. I do think it would be a really sweet thing for you to do though," Jessie smiled.

"Good enough for me," Cameron walked outside with the guitar.

Jessie stood in the front room alone until Blake barged back through. He headed straight for the front door. Jessie could tell that he was angry so she stopped him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the side room.

"You are not leaving," she whispered to her friend.

"Jessie, he doesn't even want me to be here. I can see it in his eyes. Every time he looks at me it's like his heart is breaking all over again. I can't keep doing that to him," Blake's body literally shook for the emotional overload he was under.

"Do you honestly think he would be better if you just left?" Jessie turned him toward her so she could see into his eyes. "Yes, he's hurt and he believes he's hurt you, and until the two of you sit and talk about it and work things out between you it's never going to be better. You've got to figure this out. He's your best friend."

Blake tried to say something but his voice kept cracking and he couldn't get a word out so she continued.

"Once upon a time, Blake, the two of you were in love and would do anything for each other, and while some feelings may have changed the core of your relationship isn't any different. You love him, Blake, and he loves you. It may not be the same kind of love, but I don't have to tell you how much he means to you. You know that here," she placed her hand over his heart. "He talks about you all the time, Blake, and I know you miss him and he misses you. After all this time I know you Blake. You want to love Marley completely and you want to love Michael too, but there's only so much of you to go around."

"So what do I do?" Blake whispered hoping she had the answer.

"You're probably my only friend that I would say this too, Blake, but you need to be selfish," she answered. "Marley and Michael both know how much you love them, but you don't know what you want, Blake. That's the problem. They both know. You don't."

_**(Let You Go by Alex G)**_

_**(Performed by Jessie Reed)**_

Jessie turned Blake to face the other room where they could hear Michael and Marley talking. She stood behind him, hands on his shoulder and arm and sang softly.

_**JESSIE: Tell me what are you scared of. Isn't it me you're looking for? And tell me why you're waiting isn't love standing at your door? I'm wasting precious time waiting patiently for you. So tell me what are you scared of?**_

She moved to the side and watched him staring into the other room. She saw how intensely he listened to their conversation. He'd forgotten she was even in the room.

_**JESSIE: And maybe I should let you go. Maybe I'm scared to know anything else. So could you try to come undone just this once? And baby please let me know so I can let this go.**_

She walked into the main part of the house and saw her brother walk into the room she gave him instruction to move out to the front entrance with Cameron.

_**JESSIE: See me, I'm beside you. I'll be here for all you need, but baby I'm behind you. You're just dragging me along. You're dragging me along, and I'd be better off if you'd just let me move on.**_

__She walked down the hallway to Michael's room texting Kitty to take Jake to the side entrance and not let anyone out.

_**JESSIE: And maybe I should let you go. Maybe I'm scared to know anything else so could you try to come undone just this once, and baby please let me know so I can let this go.**_

__That left Marley and Hunter in the room with Michael. She caught Hunter's eyes as the other two continued to fill boxes with Michael's possessions.

_**JESSIE: And it feels so cold watching this love grow alone and it hurts because I know what it's like to hold you, my love. You, my love so let me know 'cause love should never leave someone this cold.**_

__Hunter's phone beeped and he saw the message from Jessie. He walked over and whispered to Marley and the two left the room walking out the front door. Michael stood looking at her with confusion on his face.

_**JESSIE: And maybe I should let you go. Maybe I'm scared to know anything else so could you try to come undone just this once, and baby please let me know, ohhh**_

She took his hand and led him into the living room where Blake stood. Both of them remembering what happened the last time they were both in the room, but once their eyes locked they couldn't look away.

_**JESSIE: Maybe I should let you go. Maybe I'm scared to know anything else, so could you try to come undone just this once, and baby please let me know 'cause I can't let you go. I can't let you go. I can't let you go.**_

"You both mean a lot to me, but as much as both of your friendships mean to me they are nothing compared to what you two mean to each other. So talk. Don't try to leave because I've got all the doors blocked. I don't know what happened but fix it because a friendship like the two of you have, they don't come along that often so take advantage of it while you still can," Jessie said before walking out the door.

-GLEE-

Sam opened the door to the apartment and opened it just in time for Santana and Quinn to walk out carrying handfuls of clothes. The door to Rachel's apartment opened and Tina and Mike walked with Blaine's stuff in the opposite direction. All the actions surprised the five people who had just returned from the airport.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I want my room back. You're back in Sam's bed where we all know you want to be so I've recruited everyone to get us back to our original setup," Santana said without missing a step with her stuff as she walked into her apartment with Rachel.

"Don't even try to act like your upset, Blainey," Tina said walking to the boys apartment with a box of his grooming products. "We all know things will be much better with the boys in one apartment and the girls in the other."

"Yeah, I mean if you're going to buy a house together you're obviously going to share a room here in The City," Mike agreed with his girlfriend.

"Well at least let me get in there and go through my stuff before you invade all my privacy," Blaine seemed a bit worried.

Santana walked back through. "If you're talking about your sex toys that was the first thing I moved so no one else would find them," as she said this he turned beet red. "But I put them in Sebastian's room because I figured you have Sam back and Nick just left so he'd have more of a use for them."

She couldn't help but grin at both of them. Blaine mortified ran into his and Sam's room and slammed the door. Sebastian laughed at Santana.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"The fact that you think I need his sex toys. Who do you think got those for him? He was too scared to buy them. I could show you the collection if you wanted," he grinned.

"Oh dear lord," Rachel blushed at the conversation and pulled out her cell phone to see who kept texting her. She saw the message from Brody and said, "Guys, I forgot I had an appointment at NYADA. I'll see you later this afternoon."

Rachel headed out of the building.

"Do you guys need some help?" Artie offered.

"Of course we can," Quinn hugged her old friend. "Help me with the rest of Santana's boxes."

"Sam," Sebastian whispered. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, just let me go check on Blaine. I think Santana's last joke was a bit too much," Sam stated and Sebastian understood. "I'll talk him down off the ledge and get him unpacking and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be in my room. I'm going to work from home today, anyway. Got to get things set up for your Monday and Tuesday interviews before we fly to Los Angeles and start the tour," Sebastian reminded him.

Sebastian headed to his room and shut the door. He saw the small box that Santana had placed on his bed as part of her prank on Blaine. Even he wasn't mean enough to actually look inside and check out the contents. He walked over to Nick's side of the bed, sat down and picked up his pillow, burying his nose in it. He could smell Nick on the pillowcase. He missed his boyfriend already. He turned to place the pillow back in its spot but stopped when he saw a folded piece of paper on the bed under where the pillow was. He picked it up and opened it immediately recognizing the handwriting as Nick's. He read the message.

_The only person that knows your dreams is you. You are the one that should decide what to do. To thine ownself be true. My heart will always be waiting for you._

Only Nick and Ella knew of Sebastian's internal struggle. He still had not made a decision, but in the business world there was only one person he trusted.

Ella Stone.

-GLEE-

**Flashback: Previous Day**

Nick and Sebastian had just finished their quickie in the office and had just enough time to put their clothes back on before Ella knocked on the door. Nick kissed Sebastian, smiled and walked over to the office door opening it.

"I'm going to go hang out with Stevie until you get done," Nick turned to Ella. "Is he still down in the music room?"

"I believe so," she smiled. Sebastian could see her eyes drift between then as she took in a deep breath and gave him a knowing look. She knew what they'd just done. How did she manage to be so damn perceptive all the time? Nick walked out and shut the door behind him.

Ella walked over to the chair in front of Sebastian's desk.

"Is it safe to sit here?" she smirked as she asked him.

Sebastian actually blushed. "Yeah it's safe," Sebastian sat in his chair behind the desk. "So what do we need to talk about?"

She sat down and crossed her legs like a lady. "Let's talk about prom night. You were incredibly good out there performing, Mr. Smythe."

Though his expression was neutral, Sebastian's eyes sparkled at the compliment. "Why thank you, Ms. Stone. It was nice to shake the rust off and perform again," he returned.

"You looked very happy," she suggested.

"It was a lot of fun. It's always fun to perform with my friends," he declared.

"You looked happier than I've seen you in months," she continued.

Sebastian stared into her eyes and could see the intensity behind them.

"Does this line of questioning have a point?" he asked.

"Do I have permission to speak as your friend and not your employee?" she questioned.

"Of course," Sebastian smiled.

"Fine. Are you sitting behind that desk because you want to be there or because that's what your mother wants and you want to please her?" Ella crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

Sebastian wanted to be shocked by her question but at the same time he knew that if anyone could pick up on his discomfort being CEO of Five Star it would be Ella. "What would ever make you think that?"

"Sebastian, you and I have been in this together since the very beginning. I ran this place for you for a year while you finished high school. No one knows your business side better than I do, and I don't think this is your dream, and I don't want to see you give up on your dreams."

"What makes you think that this company isn't my dream?" Sebastian asked suddenly concerned by what she was saying.

"Because it was given to you and you're a fighter, Sebastian. You want to earn something not be given it. Your mom had good intentions with this business because she does love you and it's awesome that you two have become close again, but I worked closely with her last year and I know more than anything she wants you to be happy," Ella let that sink in before continuing. "I saw you last night and you were happier than I've seen you all summer. You're a born performer, Sebastian, and I think that's what you really want to be doing."

"You think so, huh?" Sebastian remained stone faced.

"If that's not enough reason then explain to me how someone withdraws from the Business School at NYU before they even start classes," Ella revealed to him that she had done her research.

"I can't do that and run this," Sebastian insisted not missing a beat. "There's no way I'm giving up this company."

"No one is asking you to give up your company. Five Star will always be yours," she got up from the chair and walked around to his side of the desk leaning against it so they could talk as friends. "But since when is Sebastian Smythe the type of guy to settle? I'm suggesting that you not only get the cake but that you have a grand old time eating it too."

He finally let it show in his face how much this plan interested him. "Go ahead, give me your plan, Ella. I know you've got one."

She smiled. "Sebastian, present company excluded, no one wants to see Five Star Entertainment succeed more than I do. You know how much I've been schmoozing Ryan Murphy to use our stars in his new TV Pilot. I've almost got him to the point of signing that agreement. If I had more authority I know I could seal that deal. So here's what should happen. You remain CEO. That is your position and I will be by your side making sure it always stays your position. I can help make sure that happens if you make me the COO, Chief of Operations. Sebastian, I have that business degree you don't want to get. I can take care of the day to day operations of the company which would give you the chance to pursue the dreams you have for your life."

"What about Sam and Santana? Who would lead their careers?" Sebastian questioned.

"We would probably have to hire some new agents eventually, but I'd continue to guide my three clients and make sure that their careers shine," She headed towards the door to leave. "Think about it, Sebastian. There's no rush. Whatever you decide I'll back you 100%. I just wanted to make sure you knew you had options."

She headed out the door until she heard Sebastian call out her name. She turned to him and waited for his question.

"You said three clients. Sam and Santana are you're only two," Sebastian corrected her.

"Did I not just say I'd make sure your dreams come true? I'm going to be your agent, Sebastian," she put her hands on her hips. "Unless you'd rather have Ian's creepy hands all over you."

Sebastian laughed.

"I thought so," Ella smiled leaving the office. "Let me know when you make a decision."

-GLEE-

"Sebastian," Sam touched his shoulder as he sat on the bed behind him. Sebastian shook free of him memory and looked over surprised to see Sam there. "I knocked on your door and called out to you three times but you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not," Sebastian whispered. "You're my best friend, right?"

"No I'm not. Not even the slightest bit," Sam spoke quickly and the answer physically shook Sebastian and Sam couldn't help but notice it. He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and continued. "I'm not your best friend. I'm your brother and I can tell that something is bothering you. Are you already missing Nick that much?"

Sebastian noticed Sam's eyes venture down to Nick's pillow that he was still hugging to his chest. He knew he had to explain.

"I do miss him, but that's not what is wrong. Sam, can you promise you'll keep a secret?"

-GLEE-

Brody Weston sat behind the piano in the White Room at NYADA. He felt like his life had lost complete direction in the past two days. He wasn't sure what to do next. Cooper had left for London. He'd tried to call him a hundred times, but his boyfriend had not accepted a single call. Then there was Tyler and the insanity that he'd created in his life.

He picked out a few notes on the piano trying to make sense of things in his life. Suddenly, a song came to mine and he slowly began to play.

_**(I Want To Hold Your Hand by the Beatles – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Brody Weston)**_

_**BRODY: Yeah, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand.**_

__He couldn't help but think about Cooper and all the incredible things they had done together.

_**BRODY: Oh please, say to me. You'll let me be your man and please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand.**_

Rachel found Brody exactly where he texted her he would be. She stopped in her tracks at the door as she heard the emotional tone of his singing.

_**BRODY: And when I touch you, I feel happy, Inside. It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide. Yeah, you've got that something. I think you'll understand. When I'll feel that something. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand.**_

He heard a noise and turned to the door to see Rachel standing there.

"Thanks for coming," he sighed. "I didn't know who else to call and I really need a friend right now."

"Well I'm thankful you called me then," she smiled and walked to him sitting on the piano bench next to him. "What's wrong, Brody?"

"Do you know why Cooper went to London?" he asked. "Like did Blaine tell you or anything like that?"

"I didn't even know that was where he went. Blaine and I haven't even talked about it," she revealed. "What's going on?"

"He hasn't answered any of my calls. He didn't return any of my voicemails or texts. I haven't talked to him in almost two days. It's no response at all, and he didn't even tell me he was going somewhere. I just don't understand why he would do that."

He paused and Rachel could tell there was more to the story.

"What happened, Brody?" she wondered.

"Tyler happened," Brody sneered and he gritted his teeth. He turned to her and saw that her face was flush and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Realizing how the statement must have sounded to her he corrected himself. "It's not like that. Not really."

"How is it _not really_ like that?" she asked. "I heard through others that you let him bunk with you after Lindsey's prom."

"Yeah, I thought I was doing a nice thing. I didn't realize I had a big target on my ass," Brody blurted out.

"Did he do something to you?" Rachel didn't like where the conversation was going. Brody knew he had to explain it to her.

"The night started out fine. We went back to my dorm room and drank and talked and he actually got me to laughing and forgetting about the fact that Cooper left the country without telling me. As crazy as it sounds I actually began to think that I'd found a friend that I could trust," he closed the piano and stood from the bench and walked a few feet away before turning back to the one person he trusted with his secrets. "I drank a lot. I passed out. Granted I was only wearing my underwear at that point, but you know me, Rachel, when I'm in my room I very rarely wear clothes."

"I do remember seeing that sight quite a lot freshman year," she blushed.

"Yeah, well . . ." Brody grinned remembering their brief but wonderful time together as a couple. "I passed out and I had this great dream about Cooper and we were being intimate together and it felt so real and then I . . . finished . . . and woke up. That's when I realized why I was having a sex dream in the first place. Tyler was blowing me."

"Are you sure?" Rachel tried to get that picture out of her head.

"My jizz was on his cheek, Rachel, I'm pretty sure," Brody said giving her more information than she needed.

"Oh my . . . so what did you do?" she tried to remain focused.

"I punched him in the face."

Rachel was shocked by the admission. She'd never known him to be violent, but she also felt Tyler deserved it for what he'd done. "Did you hurt him?"

Brody flexed his bicep. "How could I have not with these muscles? I knocked his ass on the floor. I told him that if he touched me again I'd hurt another body part he loved even more. I didn't kick him out because the kid had nowhere to go. I let him sleep on the other bed in the room, but he left the next morning. Not before I saw the big shiner I left around his eye though."

"Is that why you're upset? Because you punched him?" Rachel assumed.

"Hell no, I'd do that again. I'm upset because now I have to tell Cooper I cheated on him," Brody confessed.

"You didn't though. Tyler took advantage of you in your sleep. That's not cheating," Rachel insisted.

"So I shouldn't tell Cooper?" Brody hoped.

"No, I didn't say that at all," Rachel corrected him. "I think you tell him exactly what happened and Cooper will understand that it's not your fault. He's a great guy and he loves you. He'll understand."

"Are you sure?" Brody needed the assurance.

"Of course I am. Have I ever really been wrong about these things before?"

-GLEE-

Blake and Michael continued to steal glances at each other. They'd sat alone inside for nearly half an hour. Even the people outside Michael's old house had gotten quiet. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, but both knew that the confrontation had to happen. None of their friends would let them leave the house without it.

"Mikey," Blake began to speak.

"Don't Mikey me," Michael stopped him. "Things are different now and you should know that. You can't expect things to just be normal between us after what happened."

"You don't know how sorry I am about that," Blake stood from his spot on the floor and walked over to Michael who took another step away from him when he got close. Blake stopped moving because he didn't want to scare Michael off again. "I promise you I will never do anything like that again. You're my best friend, Michael, I don't want you to ever feel like that. My reaction was so many things that I couldn't understand in that moment and you have to know I'm sorry."

"Do you still have feelings for me, Blake?" Michael asked the question Blake knew he wasn't ready to answer.

"Mikey, you know I'm with Marley and that I love her. We can't bring up that past," Blake insisted.

"Who's talking about the past? I'm talking about right now. Do you still love me?" he asked again and saw the conflict in Blake's eyes. "This is just between you and me, Blake. No one else has to know, but I need to know how you feel because you can't tell me with what we did the other night that you don't still love me to some degree."

"I do," he whispered so soft Michael almost missed it. But he didn't miss it. His heart felt every syllable. In the middle of his old house, completely empty of all its things, Michael's heart refilled with the love and hope he had for a life with Blake after hearing those two wonderful words. Blake continued.

"I do still have feelings for you. They never went away, Mikey, but you know me and you know how much I love Marley. You're my best friend and she is my girlfriend and I love you both so much. I could never pick between you. Please don't make me choose between you."

"I would never do that to you, Blake," Michael's eyes filled with tears. "But I'm telling you right here right now that I love you and I always will. I will regret letting you break up with me for the rest of my life because it was the most fucked up decision I ever made. And I'm going to be here for you Blake. Because I know you love Marley, but I also know that you love me more and maybe you don't realize that right now, and that's okay, but I will wait for you."

Michael kissed Blake square on the mouth. Blake did not reciprocate.

"Mikey, I'm with Marley. You have to accept that," he tried to remind his best friend.

"And I'll be quietly waiting in the wings finding ways every single day to remind you how I'm the right choice for you, and whether or not you want to accept it you know that is the truth," Michael walked out the front door and the others all watched as he walked out and got in Jacob's truck and begged him to get him out of there. Inside Blake returned to Michael's room and shut the door.

_**(Pretending – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke and Blake Smith)**_

_**Blake/Michael: Face to face and heart to heart. We're so close yet so far apart. I close my eyes I look away. That's just because I'm not ok.**_

_**MICHAEL: But I hold on. I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong.**_

Jacob and Jessie jumped in the truck and pulled out of the driveway with a fully loaded truck. The others followed in their cars leaving Marley on the porch to wait for Blake. The two boys just stared off into the distance thinking about what had just happened.

_**Blake/Michael: Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be pretending?**_

__Blake stared out of Michael's bedroom window where he had memories of the two of them playing for the past ten years together.

_**BLAKE: How long do I fantasize? Make believe that it's still alive. Imagine that I am good enough and we can choose the ones we love, but I hold on, I stay strong wondering if we still belong.**_

Both Blake and Michael felt themselves transported to the McKinley stage spotlights on them dressed all in black. The light illuminated both of their faces.

_**Blake/Michael: Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be . . . Keeping secrets safe, every move we make, seems like no one's letting go, and it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same how am I supposed to know?**_

__Marley stood outside the bedroom door wondering what was going on with Blake. Both Jessie and Jacob wanted to ask Michael what happened but both knew he was completely lost in his own thoughts.

_**Blake/Michael: Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we al-al-al-al-al-al-al-al-ways be**_

_**MICHAEL: Pretending? Oh!**_

_**BLAKE: Pretending?**_

_**Blake/Michael: Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be**_

_**Michael/Blake: Pretending?**_

Marley opened the door to the bedroom to see Blake staring out of the window.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"No, I'm not," Blake admitted. "I don't think things will ever be the same between me and Michael."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Marley knew the answer but she needed to hear him say it. Instead, he turned to her and put his arms around her.

"Marley, I love you," he began. "Part of what's going on between me and Michael is because of you but it's because he's in love with me and I'm in love with you. I don't want you to ever feel like you are responsible for anything. Just remember that I love you and everything will be fine."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

-GLEE-

"Are you seriously kidding me right now? They love you. You have nothing to worry about," Lindsey confirmed. "Colton, seriously, ever since you stood up for me at my prom party the boys are singing your praises and the girls think you are the perfect man. You are in my group of friends now whether you like it or not."

"But they don't know everything about me," Colton admitted.

"Colton, seriously, my group of friends has every flavor of the rainbow in it. They don't care about your personal preferences, your sexual choices, or who you have and haven't slept with. The only thing that they care about is that you are who you say you are and that you're good to me," she kissed his soft lips to calm him down.

Grabbing his hand she led him into the apartment complex and pulled him into the elevator. When the doors opened, Joe stood on the other side.

"Hey, Joe, where are you headed?" Lindsey asked as she and Colton got off the elevator.

"You really don't want to know," Joe suggested.

"Is something wrong?" she worried.

"Claire called and Tyler tried to get back to her apartment but she told the doorman to not let him up. He tried to push passed him and the security guard took him down. Instead of calling the cops, Claire called me and said if I would come get him she wouldn't have him sent to jail so I'm going to bail him out once again," Joe explained. "What can I say? He's a jerk but he's still my best friend."

"He's an asshole and you are too good to him. Just promise you won't let him hurt you too," Lindsey insisted.

"I won't, Lindsey, don't worry about me," Joe insisted.

"Do you need some help, bro? I can help if you don't want to go alone. I think Tyler knows I mean business now," Colton offered.

"Thanks, man, but I'll be okay," Joe stated.

"Joe's the one person that can get Tyler to behave. I have no idea how, but he's like the Tyler-whisperer or something," Lindsey explained to Colton.

"Okay," he turned to Joe. "But if you need help just give me a call."

Joe agreed and got on the elevator. As the doors shut, Lindsey hugged Colton's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "That is why you have nothing to worry about. You care about everyone else first and I love that."

They walked past Tina's apartment where she stayed and headed into the open apartment of the boys. Inside Sam and Santana were setting up lights and a camera in the living room while Quinn and Tina prepared dinner in the kitchen

"Hey guys," Lindsey said announcing their presence. "We came at your request, Sam. What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

"I'm right here," Blaine said walking out of his bedroom, back pack over his shoulder and slipping his hat on his head. "But I'm on my way to the theatre. I'll see you guys when I get home. I'm sure you'll still be here."

He turned to Sam who was walking over to him and hugged him tight and kissed him. "I love you. Break a leg tonight and have a great show."

"I love you too, and I'll do my best. You have fun making your videos. I want to see them tonight."

Blaine said goodbye to everyone and headed out of the apartment.

"Colton, Santana and I are making some more YouTube videos to upload. Want to help out?"

"Definitely," he smiled. "What can I do?"

"Well we want to introduce you to the new channel. We kind of have a new concept," Sam stated.

"What is it?" Lindsey wondered putting her purse down on the table where the piano used to be. "And since when is your piano in the living room."

"Santana moved next door and so we've basically been redecorating both apartments all day," Quinn pointed out.

"As for the channel, Sam is renaming the channel _Sam & Friends_ which will be all videos with all of us. Which is why we called you over. You both play piano and you both sing," Santana continued. "We're all working on the videos together."

"Where's Mike and Sebastian?" Lindsey continued her questioning while joining the girls and getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"They went for a run," Tina answered.

"Something I've never seen Sebastian do," Quinn added. "Something is going on there. Maybe Mike can figure him out."

"I'm sure he's just trying to work through his Nicky withdrawal. Give him some time," Tina insisted.

In that moment the room filled with a concoction of different beeps and buzzes. Everyone pulled out their phones from their pockets and wondered what could be going on that they would all get a text at the same time. Colton was the only one that didn't get the text and he got curious about what it might say. He looked over Sam's shoulder at the words on the screen.

"Meet me at Callbacks tonight at 11pm I've got exciting news," he read.

"It's from Mercedes," Sam told him.

"Why wait to eleven?" Lindsey questioned.

"So Rachel and Blaine will be done with their shows and can meet us," Santana explained. She turned to Sam. "We should be able to get in one or two videos before then, don't you think?"

"Definitely, and we should start with Colton and Lindsey," he grinned at Santana and it was obvious to Lindsey that her two friends were up to something.

"I agree," Santana turned from Sam to Quinn. "Let's make sure Lindsey's makeup looks beautiful and Sam will get Colton ready."

The girls walked into the bathroom pulling Lindsey with them leaving Colton in the living room with Sam.

"Got any ideas?" Sam asked Colton with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are we really doing this?" Colton couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Lindsey said you liked the channel and watched it. Now's your chance to stop being a Samfan and be one of my actual friends," Sam kidded as he focused one of the lights and moved to set up a stool a few feet away from the piano. "I was thinking you and Lindsey could sit there. You both play so well and I could add any guitar elements sitting over here on the stool. The girls will film and we'll get a good video."

"We don't have anything prepared," Colton pointed out.

"The best music out there isn't planned. It's from the heart," Sam remarked.

In the bathroom, the girls were taking care of Lindsey's makeup, but the bigger concern was getting the gossip about her new boyfriend.

"Okay, so let's get to the important questions about the new super hottie on your arm. Exactly how big is his package?" Santana questioned Lindsey.

"Santana! That is so not appropriate!" Quinn admonished her.

"Who cares about appropriate? He's a compact muscular Adonis and I would hate for Lindsey to open her new pretty package and find that his naughty bits are more bits and less naughty," Santana smirked.

"That is so gross, Santana. It's not like that. I haven't even seen him without his shirt on. Well, in person at least, he hardly ever wears a shirt on his TV show," Lindsey let the image swim through her head.

"I'm disappointed, Lindsey. Didn't I teach you better than that? You have to test out the equipment to make sure you don't want to trade it in for a better model," Santana quipped.

"Really? That's what you do?" Quinn's voice gave her opinion about Santana's words away. She wasn't happy. "Maybe the reason she hasn't tested the goods, as you so eloquently put it is because Lindsey has finally found a relationship that's about love instead of lust like the rest of us seemed doomed with."

"Hmm," Santana knew the conversation would lead to a fight she didn't want to have with her friends so she excused herself. "Lindsey you look great. Tina's much better with makeup than me anyway. I'm going to go help Sam with the set up."

Santana left the room and Quinn turned to Lindsey. "Okay, so is Colton really as sweet as he seems to be?"

"Or is he too sweet? Like he reminds me too much of a Sam/Blaine mixture sweet," Tina confessed.

"I thought that too, about him being gay not the sweet part," Lindsey blushed. "Yes, Quinn, he is that sweet. He has this beautiful soul and old school values. And yes, Tina, he reminds me a lot of Sam and Blaine too, and in all the good ways. I mean there are definitely worse guys to be like."

"Very true, present company included we've all had crushes on one or both of them at some point," Tina agreed. "He has to have a flaw, a secret of some kind. No guy is that perfect."

"It's not a flaw," Lindsey smiled and blushed again. "But it's something that he is embarrassed about. I told him that everyone in our group would appreciate the fact that he had so much self control but he still is shy about it, but I have to tell someone so I can prove it to him."

"What is it?" Tina loved gossip and had to know.

"He made a promise to his mom when he was sixteen that he would not have sex until he knew he was in love and wanted to spend his life with someone. That hasn't happened yet but he said he could feel that happening with me," Lindsey revealed.

"Are you telling us that that beautiful boy out there that has brooding eyes and a body that was built for sin is a virgin?" Quinn had to lean against the sink counter because she was so surprised.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Lindsey nodded.

"Is it wrong that knowing this makes him even more desirable?" Tina admitted.

"No kidding," Quinn actually had to turn away from Lindsey so she didn't see the desire in her eyes. "You've actually managed to find the perfect man."

"Yeah, I have," Lindsey giggled.

In the living room, Sam saw Santana's face when she left the bathroom and knew something was wrong. He left Colton playing some music at the piano and followed her into the kitchen. He just stood at the entrance and waited for her to turn around. When she did he saw the look on her face that meant something was wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it," she ordered.

"Talk about what?" Sam gently smiled.

"About why I want to punch a baby right now," she walked over into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Quinn told me she loved me," she said.

"And that pisses you off?" Sam didn't understand.

"No," she pulled away to look in Sam's eyes. "I'm pissed because I couldn't say it back to her."

"Hey, is everyone ready for my closeup?" Lindsey joked and posed like Marilyn Monroe as she left the bathroom with Quinn and Tina and then headed over to sit with Colton.

"Let's just do this," Santana suggested. "I'll get the camera and you make sweet music."

"Okay, you know I'm here anytime day or night just like you were for me," he reminded her.

"I do."

The best friends walked into the living room together. Santana took the primary camera, Quinn had the secondary and Tina worked the lights. Sam picked up his guitar and sat to the side of the piano as Colton whispered in Lindsey's ear and she just giggled at his words.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Colton nodded.

The cameras rolled.

_**(Is Anybody Out There – Cover by Corey Gray and Madilyn Bailey)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black and Colton Haines)**_

_**LINDSEY: I don't wanna be left in this war tonight. Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Yeah. Don't wanna be left in this world behind. Say you'll run to my side.**_

The three other girls in the room each had a hard time not focusing on Colton and his beauty.

_**COLTON: Something 'bout Mary, never won a pageant. Never felt pretty. Never looked like Cameron Diaz was her last name. Always been abandoned. Keep your head up, baby girl, this is your anthem. There goes Hannah, showin' off her banner. Rocking that crown make them boys go bananas. Where you're insecure about yourself it's a fact. You can point a finger, but there's three pointing back. I can see her crying out, yeah, is anybody out there?**_

__Lindsey provided background vocals and Quinn turned the secondary camera on him.

_**COLTON: She's really counting on your love. Still struggling uphill, but you act like you don't care. Right now she could really use a shoulder. Hanging onto the edge til it's over. She's crying for your love tonight. Loneliest heart to survive, she said.**_

__Quinn's eyes turned and focused on Santana.

_**LINDSEY: I don't wanna be left in this way tonight. Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Yeah.**_

Santana's eyes connected with Quinn's.

_**LINDSEY: Don't wanna be left in this world behind. Say you'll run to my side. **_

__Santana turned her attention back to filming Lindsey and Colton. Quinn, stunned in that moment, went back to filming Sam strumming the guitar in his hands.

_**Lindsey/Colton: Is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah. Is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah.**_

Tina couldn't help but notice the tension happening between her two friends behind the cameras versus the new romance in front of it.

_**COLTON: His name was Adam when his mom had him. Dad was a phantom never took a look at him. Grew up mad and antisocial hated outdoors, always in playing madden. Adam was lonely, drugs were the only way out of his own life. Now he's slowly losing his fire, close to retire with one last hope he puts his arms up higher. **_

_**Colton/Lindsey: I can see him crying out, yeah, is anybody out there? He's really counting on your love. Still struggling uphill, but you act like you don't care. Right now he could really use a shoulder. Hanging onto the edge til it's over. He's crying for your love tonight. Loneliest heart to survive, he said.**_

It was Sam's turn to notice the tension between his two former girlfriends that had become lovers. It was already an odd position to be in. He was happy the cameras weren't on his face.

_**LINDSEY: I don't wanna be left in this war tonight. Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Yeah. Don't wanna be left in this world behind. Say you'll run to my side is anybody out there?**_

__All of a sudden everyone was mesmerized by the emotion going back and forth between Lindsey and Colton's eye contact on screen.

_**LINDSEY: If you feel the way I feel like you've been talking to yourself. Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible.**_

_**Lindsey/Colton: Lonely in a crowded room searching for someone like you. **_

_**LINDSEY: Can't do it all alone. Can't do it alone. Is anybody out there? Is anybody out there? Is anybody out there?**_

_**Lindsey/Colton: I don't wanna be left in this war tonight. Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Yeah. Don't wanna be left in this world behind say you'll run to my side. Is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is anybody out there?**_

"Okay guys, cameras are off," Santana announced. "Nice job, Lindsey. You've got a sexy voice, new kid."

Lindsey and Colton were not paying attention to her at all because as soon as she announced the shoot was over Colton leaned over and kissed his girl.

Quinn handed the camera to Sam, picked up her purse and headed out of the apartment without a word.

-GLEE-

The afternoon in Lima had been busy with moving activities. Mary and Stacy Evans were not at home for the move. They had left to pick up Stevie from the airport, but left Michael a key. Stacy, being the young lady of the house had moved to Sam's old bedroom so she could have her own bathroom. Stevie's room remained the same and Michael moved his stuff into the center bedroom which meant him and Stevie would share a bathroom.

When the moving was done, the Evans' clan still had not returned so Jessie and Jacob asked Michale over to their house to eat dinner. Once the meal was over, Jacob said his goodbyes and headed over to Mia's after she called to say she was home. That left Jessie alone with Michael so she could find out what had happened with Blake. As they walked into the back yard they sat in the swing to talk.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she questioned.

"There's not much to tell," Michael looked away when asked.

"Did he say anything to hurt you?" She asked and waited for a response that wasn't there so she tried another tactic. "Want me to kick his ass? He'll never see it coming."

"No, I don't want you to do that," he turned to her and grinned just a little. "Though that is a funny picture in my head." He wasn't sure how to tell her what happened. "Jessie, he said all the right things. He doesn't want to hurt me, but he doesn't love me he loves Marley and I'm the asshole that can't see that. I just need to move on and I don't know how to do that."

"We just need to find you a new love interest. You are gorgeous! I know we can find someone," Jessie hugged him.

"You offering?" Michael teased.

"Please, you know we don't play for the same team," she laughed.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but this isn't two years ago. There aren't a lot of hot gay guys walking around anymore. So unless I switch teams it's single in the city for me for a long time," Michael laid out the situation for her.

"Do you all of a sudden like vagina?" Jessie eyed him.

She watched his face fall.

"Didn't think so," she winked. "You're a beautiful guy, Michael. Something tells me you will find a new love somewhere you least expect it."

"Well you keep believing that," he said as he stood up and pulled her up with him. "Because I am desperately destined to be single."

They walked around the side of the house and when they made it to the front yard they saw that Mary Evans' car was in the driveway.

"Looks like everyone across the street is home," Jessie pointed out. "You should go see them. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I should probably do this alone," he accepted that this was a big deal that he needed to take part in by himself. "Besides, shouldn't you be getting ready to go over to Hunter's?"

"To Hunter and Cameron's. Stop making it out to be more than it is," she blushed. "We're just trying to show them that they are included. That's why Jacob and Jake were hanging out with them during our girls' night. That's why Kitty and I are going over there and Jacob and Mia are going to meet us. Do you want to go?"

"I think I should get used to my new place first. Thanks for the invite though," Michael smiled.

"Anytime," she hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way.

He walked across the street and up to the door. Before he could open it, Mary bounded through. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Michael," she stopped and gave him an awkward hug. "So glad to see you. We weren't sure where you were."

"The Reeds asked me to eat dinner with them after they helped me move in. I'm sorry I probably should have left a note or something," he admitted.

"Don't be silly. We all have some transitioning to do," she smiled. "I am late for work but tomorrow I've planned a big Sunday lunch for us all and we can sit and talk about things. Stevie and Stacy are both inside. I have to admit I feel much better leaving them at night knowing that you're here to protect them," she put her hand on his arm. "Think of this as home, Michael. I know I can't replace what you had, but I'll do everything I can to make life happy for you and maybe you'll begin to think of us as family."

"Thanks Ms. Evans," Michael felt the genuineness from his new foster parent.

"Please call me Mary," she smiled at him and headed down the front steps and to her car. He walked into the house and it felt like the first time he'd been inside. He headed down the hallway and stopped at Stacy's opened bedroom door. She was sitting on her bed texting.

"The room is definitely a lot more girlie since the last time I saw it," he announced his presence.

She looked up at the boy in her doorway and smiled. Her heart beat faster at the presence of the beautiful young man before her. She knew he was gay but she couldn't help taking in his beautiful features.

"I had to de-Samify it. You know, turn it from a smelly boy room into this," she joked.

"You mean a room fit for a little princess," he smirked.

"If that's what you want to call me," she grinned. "Stevie and I are going to watch a movie later. Want to watch with us?"

"Sure I'm game. Where's your brother, anyway? I wanted to see how things in New York went for Sam and Blaine," Michael asked.

"From what I hear really good. They are back together. Stevie's taking a shower I think," she answered and then changed the subject. "I like what you did with your room. You do that all by yourself or did Jessie help you?"

"Jessie, Jacob, Kitty, I had a lot of help," he smiled thinking about how his friends had been there for him in his darkest moment. "I'm gonna go unpack some more boxes. Let me know when you're ready for that movie."

She agreed and he headed into his room. He could hear the shower running in the cracked bathroom door. He began unpacking another box of clothes, but the urge to use the bathroom was taking over. He didn't want to invade Stevie's privacy but he had to go. He knocked on the door.

"Stevie?"

"Michael? Is that you?" he heard the young blonde call out.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered. "Look, I don't want to invade your space or anything but you mind if I use the bathroom? I can't wait much longer."

"Of course not. We've got to get used to sharing a bathroom, right? Won't be the first time we see each other naked," he joked and Michael could hear the lighthearted nature in his voice.

He opened the door and it was the first time he realized his appreciation for glass shower doors instead of curtains. Walking over to the toilet he tried to concentrate on his business but couldn't help but check out the reflection of Stevie's body in the steamed up glass. He couldn't make out everything but it was fairly obvious that the boy took after his big brother in the looks and body department. He realized that the activity he was doing over the toilet was not the one he originally intended.

The water in the shower turned off and Michael realized that Stevie was about to step out of the shower and see him with a hard erection in his hands. He prayed for the erection to subside, but it wasn't granted. Stevie stepped out of the shower in all his glory, skin glistening from the water. He grabbed a towel from the rack and began to dry himself not caring one bit that Michael was in the room with him. Michael looked into the mirror and realized that Stevie had caught him looking. He smiled and wrapped the towel around his waist before turning around.

Michael tried to say something. "I . . . ah . . ."

"It's okay dude. I don't care," Stevie stood with his hands on his hips and nodded to what Michael currently held in his hand. "It doesn't bother me that you liked the free show. I knew you were gay when I had the idea. I don't care and it doesn't bother me." He began to walk by but stopped right behind Michael to speak again. "What would have bothered me is if you saw me naked and nothing happened. That would have been a total blow to my ego. Thanks for stroking it for me instead."

Stevie walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Michael wasn't sure if the sexual innuendo was intentional or not, but he now knew that a completely different task would have to be done before he left the bathroom.

-GLEE-

"Are we going to do this or not?" Lindsey asked looking over at Sam and Santana. "We'll need to leave for Callbacks soon in order to meet Mercedes on time."

Sam turned to Santana. "We don't have to do this if you don't want too. It can totally wait."

"No, we rehearsed it and I want to get it done," Santana insisted. "You know I don't deal well with having issues. I don't want to talk about it so let's get this video done."

She walked over to the stool nearest the piano and motioned for Lindsey to take a seat behind the instrument. Colton and Tina weren't sure where the tension was coming from, but they picked up cameras and Sam took his seat next to Santana. He knew trying to bring up Santana's issues with Quinn would only get him a Santana slap –down. Colton motioned that the cameras had begun and Lindsey began to play.

_**(If I Lose Myself by One Republic – cover by Corey Gray & Madilyn Bailey)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans and Santana Lopez)**_

Santana's eyes focused off in the distance as Tina zoomed in her camera for a close-up on her flawless face.

_**SANTANA: I stared up at the sun. Thought of all of the people, places, and things I've loved**_

__Sam joined her as Colton framed the New York skyline in the windows behind them.

_**Santana/Sam: I stared up just to see of all the faces, you were the one next to me.**_

__The two looked each other in the eyes. Sam wasn't sure if the pain in her eyes was real or acting for the video.

_**SANTANA: You can feel the light start to tremble washing what you know out to sea. You can see your life out of the window,**_

_**Santana/Sam: Tonight . . .**_

As they continued to sing, Quinn was already ten blocks away walking into Callbacks. She saw Mercedes and Justin there already and she could tell her old friend was excited about something as she ran over and hugged her.

_**Sam/Santana: If I lose myself tonight. It'll be by your side. If I lose myself tonight.**_

__Sebastian, Artie, and Mike headed inside Callbacks to see that Sunshine had also arrived.

_**Sam/Santana: If I lose myself tonight. It'll be you and I. If I lose myself tonight.**_

__Colton focused the camera on Sam.

_**SAM: I woke up with the sun. Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved.**_

_**Sam/Santana: And I woke up just to see with all the faces, you were the one next to me.**_

_**SAM: You can feel the light start to tremble washing what you know out to sea. You can see your life out of the window,**_

_**Santana/Sam: Tonight . . .**_

__Brody stood outside in the alley between the _Funny Girl _and _Newsies_ theatres. He kept looking at his phone waiting and hoping that Cooper would call him back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Rachel standing there. They both looked up to see Blaine walking over to him.

_**Sam/Santana: If I lose myself tonight. It'll be by your side. If I lose myself tonight.**_

Rachel, Brody, and Blaine walked into Callbacks to see all of their friends waiting on them.

_**Sam/Santana: If I lose myself tonight. It'll be you and I. If I lose myself tonight.**_

__Both cameras focused on the duo.

_**SAM: If I lose myself tonight.**_

_**SANTANA: If I lose myself tonight.**_

_**SAM: If I lose**_

_**Sam/Santana: myself tonight.**_

-GLEE-

As soon as they finished the video, the five of them headed over to Callbacks to find all of their friends waiting for them. They walked over to their spot in the bar and Mercedes' smile was beaming. She hugged each of them and Justin walked over with two bottles of champagne.

"Okay, Mercedes, you have us all here. What exactly are we celebrating?" Sebastian questioned even though he already knew as her boss.

"I got some incredible news today. Most of you saw the Motown review that I did off-Broadway several months back. Well, we found out today that it's going to Broadway!" Mercedes screamed the last few words.

"Are you serious?" Sam jumped up and hugged her. Everyone was so excited.

"I'm really excited for you, Mercedes," Quinn hugged her after Sam. "I always knew your dream would come true."

"Look at us!" Blaine exclaimed. "One by one we're all finding our dreams coming true. You just don't get better than that."

"Speaking of which, Sam, I was hoping you would help me surprise call someone," Mercedes requested.

"Sure, who is it?" he smiled.

"Your dad," she meekly smiled.

Sam loved that this amazing girl standing in front of him wanted to tell his father, their teacher, about her great news.

"I love it! Why don't we step outside and make the call," Sam pointed to the door but before leaving he turned around and grabbed Blaine's hand. "As for you, you are coming with me. We've been apart too long tonight."

Sam pulled Blaine into him and walked outside with him and Mercedes. They moved far enough away that it would be easy to make the phone call. Sam dialed the number and waited for his Dad to answer.

"Hey, Sam," Will's voice came through the phone that Sam had on speaker. "This is a huge surprise. How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is incredible, Dad. I'm actually out with a bunch of your kids. A couple wanted to say hello to you so we decided to call you and check in on you."

"That's awesome, Sam! It would be great to hear from them," Will's voice was full of happiness.

"Does that include me, Mr. Schue," Blaine questioned.

"Blaine! It is so good to hear your voice again and to know you are standing there with Sam. I take it that things are okay with you two?" Will hoped.

"Better than okay, Mr. Schue," Blaine looked up into Sam's eyes before Sam leaned down and kissed him. "Everything is back to normal. I hope you know I never stopped loving your son. I hope that invitation we talked about for the next time I come home to Lima stands."

"Absolutely, anytime you and Sam want to come home for a visit, you are welcome to stay here. You know you'll always be my second son. Oh, and stop calling me Mr. Schue. You're not my student anymore. You're family. Please get used to calling me Will."

"Okay, Will," Blaine hugged Sam tightly. He remembered when it was Sam that needed family, and now without even realizing it, he had given that sense of family to him.

"Do you have time to talk to me, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes spoke up.

"Mercedes, oh it is so good to hear your voice. I have missed you. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm great! How is your leg?" she questioned.

"Actually, I managed to walk down the hallway at rehab today without my cane. Things are definitely looking up. Now what about you? How are the plans for the wedding?"

"Things are amazing. I'm so lucky and that all started with you, Mr. Schue," Mercedes fought to hold back tears.

"What do you mean, Mercedes," he asked over the phone.

Mercedes tried to talk but she kept getting choked up. Will could hear her over the phone. He wasn't sure if he should say something, but finally she spoke.

"Mr. Schue, today I found out that I'm going to be on Broadway and that is all because of you," she managed to say.

Will was floored by the admission. "Mercedes, you give me way too much credit, but I am so proud of you. I knew this would happen one day."

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about. You took a little girl with a lot of attitude and made her realize that attitude was just covering up the fact she was too scared to go for her dreams. You made me see that I could achieve anything in my life. You refused to let me give up and I just want to thank you for that Mr. Schue," her voice was steady now. "I mean Sam and Santana are established in young Hollywood already, Quinn has booked her first movie, Rachel, Blaine, Mike and now me, we're all on Broadway, and that's all because you helped us believe in ourselves."

Through tear-filled eyes Will replied. "Thank you, Mercedes. I really don't know what else to say."

"Just promise me that you'll keep doing what you did with us. I know going back to McKinley can't be the easiest thing to do after what happened, but there are kids there, my little sister included, who love you and have the same hopes and dreams that your original kids did. They need you to inspire them the way you inspired us."

"That is something I can definitely do," Mr. Schue had to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"We all love you, Mr. Schue. When you have a hard day just remember that," Mercedes reminded him.

"Yeah, we're always in your corner to be your support system," Blaine added.

"Thanks guys. I can literally say you have made my entire night. I love you all so much. Please tell everyone how much I love and miss them. I can't wait to see you all again," Will's voice changed. "Sam, call your mom. She's worried about you, and I'm fairly certain she wants to gush on the phone with you about your baby sister."

"Definitely, I call tomorrow," he agreed. "I love you, Dad!"

They ended the conversation and Sam moved his arms from around Blaine to hug Mercedes.

"I know how much that meant to him, Mercedes. Thank you for doing that," Sam kissed her cheek.

The three of them walked back inside to find Rachel waiting for them on the stage. As soon as she saw them she spoke into the microphone.

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention," she announced to the entire place. "We all come to this bar because we're either already living our dreams on Broadway or we're working hard to get there, but one of the greatest traditions here is celebrating when a new face is joining the Great White Way. Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce you to Broadway's newest star, Miss Mercedes Jones!"

Sam and Blaine both smiled and the surprised Mercedes and escorted her up to the stage. They both took a seat at the piano and Rachel looked at Blaine and said, "You know which song to play."

"You are crazy girl," Mercedes laughed at Rachel's exuberance.

"Just show them what you can do," Rachel winked.

_**("On Broadway" from the television show "SMASH")**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones)**_

__All their friends clapped, whistled and made cat-calls to show their support. Mercedes decided it was time to show exactly what kind of talent she had.

_**MERCEDES: They say the neon lights are bright on Broadway. They say there's always magic in the air. But when you're walkin' down the street and you ain't got enough to eat. The glitter rubs right off and you're nowhere.**_

_**RACHEL: Do do do do do do do do do do**_

Everyone watched their friends shine on the stage.

_**MERCEDES: They say the women treat you fine on Broadway**_

_**RACHEL: On Broadway**_

_**MERCEDES: But lookin' at them just gives me the blues. 'Cause how ya gonna make some time.**_

_**RACHEL: Make some time . . .**_

_**MERCEDES: when all you got is one thin dime**_

_**RACHEL: One thin dime**_

_**MERCEDES: And one thin dime won't even shine your shoes**_

As the girls harmonized together, Mike took Tina's hand, Brody took Quinn's and Colton took Lindsey's and the three couples began to dance to the music changing the dynamic in the entire room.

_**RACHEL: They say that I won't last too long on Broadway.**_

_**MERCEDES: On Broadway.**_

_**RACHEL: I'll catch a greyhound bus from home they all say, but they're dead wrong I know they are.**_

_**MERCEDES: Know they are.**_

_**RACHEL: 'Cause I can play this here guitar**_

_**MERCEDES: Here guitar.**_

_**RACHEL: And I won't quit 'til I'm a star on Broadway.**_

_**MERCEDES: On Broadway.**_

_**RACHEL: And I won't quit 'til I'm a star on Broadway.**_

_**MERCEDES: On Broadway!**_

_**RACHEL: On Broadway!**_

Everyone in the bar was dancing.

_**MERCEDES: On Broadway!**_

_**RACHEL: Oh, hey yeah!**_

_**MERCEDES: Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah!**_

_**BOTH: On Broadway!**_

-GLEE-

Several hours later, Sam and Blaine walked into their bedroom together. Sam shut the door behind him and pulled Blaine into his embrace and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and looked his soul mate in the eyes.

"It meant a lot to you what Dad said to you tonight, didn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it did, Sammy," Blaine lowered his head but Sam used his finger to raise it back up so he could look in those beautiful bronze eyes. "I know it's silly, but I really thought I had lost them all as my family."

"You never lost anything. You were always here," he placed Blaine's hand on his chiseled chest so he could feel the heartbeat beneath the skin. "Mom and Dad never doubted that we would be together again. They know how much I love you and that I would never be happy without you. And they love you too. You're in my family now whether you like it or not.

"I like it very much," Blaine kissed him again.

"I'd like to surprise you again tonight if you'll let me," Sam got the mischievous Evans' grin across his face that Blaine fell in love with every time he saw it.

"I'd love that," Blaine confessed.

Sam spoke as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly so Blaine could watch the skin reveal itself.

"You have to know that I want to sex you up so bad. I want to feel my skin against yours, but I can't risk scaring you again. Our first time together has to be special and I'm going to make sure that happens," Sam slipped off his shirt exposing the smooth muscular skin of his chest and torso. He flexed his arms to Blaine's delight. "But it doesn't mean that I can't make you happy and me happy because of it."

"What do you suggest then?" Blaine gulped as he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"My doctor says that we have to slowly work our way back into things so that I feel comfortable with every new activity," Sam said as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks.

"Did the doctor say anything else, Sammy?" Blaine hoped.

"He said I would be less likely to have another episode if my partner allowed me to be in control of the situation," Sam continued as he unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled his pants down around his ankles and stepped out of them. Blaine couldn't help but lick his lips while taking in the strong muscular legs and the object of his desire hidden behind dark blue and white briefs. "You don't have a problem with me being in control, do you baby?"

"Not at all," Blaine whispered.

Sam smiled at him and winked as he walked around Blaine giving him the chance to check out his ass. He crawled up on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard and his legs spread. His hand slipped under the waistband of his briefs and Blaine nearly lost his load watching Sam pull out his hardened penis and stroke it for him.

"Blaine, I want you to strip for me. I want to watch your beautiful body show itself to me," Sam ordered.

Blaine stood beside the bed and obeyed his order. He always loved it when Sam took charge of him. It turned him on so much. He couldn't wait for Sam to be well enough that he could let out his inner caveman in the bedroom. He wanted to have sex with him so bad but he knew patience would make everything better.

He pulled his polo shirt over his head and watched as Sam's eyes filled with lustful stares. He ran his fingers over his chest and stomach. He craved this attention. He wanted Sam to lust after his body again. He needed it. He ran fingers across his collarbone and flexed his biceps rubbing them as well. Sam sat there rubbing himself as he watched.

He slipped off his topsiders and didn't have to worry about socks because he wore none. The jeans he wore were tight so it took him a little while to shimmy them down his legs and step out of them. He now stood in front of Sam wearing simple black briefs and he could see in Sam's eyes how much he liked them. Blaine teased him by stroking himself through the thin cotton material.

"Take them off," Sam insisted and Blaine obliged. He wanted to make his man happy.

His cock stood at attention in front of him and he knew that Sam stared at it the same way he couldn't take his eyes off of Sam's. After a minute of staring their eyes met and Sam said, "Turn around." Blaine turned and showed off his beautiful tiny ass for Sam.

"Damn, I love that ass so much," Sam whispered loud enough for Blaine to hear it. The sound of sex in his boyfriend's voice turned him on more than he would admit to anyone but Sam.

"I want you to come up here and sit in front of me. Lean your back against my chest," Sam ordered as he took his briefs off so they would both be nude.

Blaine did as instructed. He crawled onto the bed and turned around to sit down. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized Sam had positioned his dick to rub right against his pert ass cheeks. Sam put his arms around him and positioned him where he wanted him.

"Now I want you wrap your hands around my legs. You may touch them all you want but you're not allowed to touch yourself. I'll be doing that for you," Sam whispered in his ear. Before Blaine could react, he felt Sam's tongue probe his ear lobe and his big strong hands rub his inner thighs.

"Will you give yourself to me tonight, Blaine?" Sam whispered again.

"Oh hell yes!" Blaine was overly anxious to do this. "You have no idea how much I want this, Sammy."

"I love you so much, Blaine," Sam spoke to him as his left arm wrapped around Blaine right below his chest to hold him tight as his right hand caressed his manhood. Blaine whimpered at the touch. His head fell back against Sam's shoulder and he turned his head so that he could look directly into Sam's beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I love you so much, Sammy," he told the love of his life. "I missed you so much and I missed times like this where we show each other how much we are in love."

Sam licked Blaine's lips with his tongue before capturing him in another reality-altering kiss. Blaine could feel Sam's dick getting harder beneath him and he realized that he might not have the use of his hands to pleasure Sam, but he knew how to gyrate his hips very well. He slowly began to move back and forth allowing his boyfriend to feel the friction of sliding between his perfect ass cheeks. For his part, Sam felt what Blaine was doing and it began to drive him crazy. He knew he had to control himself and he knew he had to give his love the memorable finish he needed. He picked up the pace with his hand and let go of his chest so that his left hand could play with Blaine's balls. Letting go off his torso, though, allowed Blaine to gyrate his hips over Sam's cock even faster. Just the amount of sexual activity happening began to get to Blaine.

"Sam . . ." Blaine whimpered and the blonde remembered that sound well. It meant that Blaine couldn't last much longer.

"Not until I tell you too baby," Sam moaned in his ear but teased him by increasing the speed of his hands.

"Sammmmmy . . ." Blaine screamed out so loud Sam was sure they would wake up Sebastian in the other room.

"Cum for me, baby," Sam ordered as he scraped his teeth across Blaine's collarbone and neck roughly kissing him as Blaine moaned out in ecstasy at the top of his lungs. The shots from his orgasm cleared the end of the bed. The final few leaked out over Sam's hand.

Blaine came down from his orgasm and realized his ass felt wet. His gyrations caused Sam to cum as well. He just leaned back against Sam and they both leaned against the headboard. Sam started to put his hand down on Blaine's chest but realized it still had Blaine's cum on it. Blaine watched as he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off each finger.

"Mmmmmm . . . just like a remember," Sam grinned from ear to ear. "Guess I can check that off the list of things I managed to do without relapsing."

"As long as you keep surprising me like this you can use me all you want to click all the boxes on your list," Blaine giggled.

"Is that a promise?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely a promise," Blaine leaned in and they kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16 - Storm Warning

CHAPTER 16 – STORM WARNING

Stevie Evans had never been more ready to go to school than any other day in his life. Michael left earlier than him. He said he wanted to show up with members of his class, namely Jessie and Jacob. He'd noticed that things had been different between them since their bathroom encounter Saturday night. Even while watching a movie with Stacy, the older boy barely said ten words to him. Now it was the Tuesday after Labor Day, the first day of school, and Michael and he hadn't had one conversation. He spent most of his time with the twins.

Issues with Michael weren't the only things that had changed. His sister was different as well. Kitty Wilde had become her best friend, her mentor, and he'd noticed the changes in her personality. There was also another Cheerio that had come around the house a lot. Her name was Bree and he didn't like her at all. He also didn't like that Stacy seemed to be taking on some of her negative qualities. That's why when Mary Evans dropped them off at school, Stacy turned to him, said "see ya later," and walked away in her Cheerio uniform to meet her friends.

Starting high school alone was not what Stevie had envisioned. He never imagined walking in on the first day by himself. He looked at the electronic schedule that had been sent to him. He checked for his locker number and was thankful that it wasn't far from the Choir Room. He headed inside the school and down the hallway when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the name on the screen.

"Aren't you a little busy to be worrying about me this morning?" Stevie laughed.

Sam Evans was in New York in the dressing room at _The View_. He was looking at himself in the mirror and straightening his navy blue suit as he spoke to his little brother on the phone.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm never too busy for family? I just wanted to check on my baby brother on his first day of school. What do you have first this morning?"

"I have Mr. Duval for homeroom and then Glee is first block now. I've got all the boring classes in the middle of the day and cross-country last so should be totally easy," Stevie explained.

"Not bad. Send me a picture of your schedule and I'll text you what you need to know about the different teachers. Did you make it to your locker yet?" Sam asked and Stevie could hear a sense of anticipation in his brother's voice.

"Yeah, I've just got to find the combination," Stevie said reaching into his pocket.

"7-13-23" Sam revealed. "I pulled some strings and made sure you got my old locker. I also managed to make sure it was fully stocked for you."

Stevie used the combination and opened the locker to find several items already inside. There was a mirror for checking out his hair and making sure there was no food in his teeth, a picture of the two Evans' boys from New York, and a breath mint holder to make sure he always had nice breath. The back wall of the locker was filled with a Chap Stick holder which contained every flavor Chap Stick Stevie could think of.

"Trust me, little brother, these are the things that you need to make a good impression on any hot little honey that you want to use the Evans' charm on," Sam's voice beamed through the phone.

"Thanks for thinking about me, Sam," Stevie smirked. "Or should I call Ella and thank her before she heads back to New York?"

"She might have helped a little," Sam laughed. "Listen, they're calling me to the stage, but have a great first day. Just remember to have fun and be yourself. If you do that you'll have great friends and won't waste time with the people that don't matter."

"Thanks bro! I'll talk to you after school, okay?" Stevie suggested.

"I'll be waiting," Sam agreed before hanging up the phone.

Stevie looked in his locker and pulled out the apple pie Chap Stick and shut his door.

"Hey man, you ready for your first day?" Stevie turned around at the sound of Nick Hall's voice. After their week in New York, the two boys bonded and seemed to spend a lot of time together. Both of them seemed focused on New Directions as Blake seemed preoccupied with his love life, also pulling Marley out of the mix.

"I'm ready to knock this first performance out and remind people around here who the real champions are at this school," Stevie and Nick bumped fist and couldn't help but smile.

"That's what I like to hear. I don't know what all happened while we were gone, but we've got to get everyone back on the same page and be ready for this year. I heard from Finn that Mr. Schuester is going to announce the school musical today and auditions will be at the end of the week," Nick stated.

"Not like I have a chance at that," Stevie started walking and Nick followed. "I'm the youngest guy. There are too many of you ahead of me. I know I'll be filling the chorus this year."

"Not if you make a name for yourself early," Nick grinned. "Who says you have to wait to the assembly to make an impression? Everyone knows that your Sam's brother. Why not take advantage of that and get your name out there before anyone can take that away."

Nick led him out into the courtyard and noticed that the band was already set up and playing music as students waited for school to start.

"You want to show them you're an Evans? Take a play out of your brother's book and make them your audience," Nick guided the younger Evans' boy. He turned and nodded to the guitar player and the band started the music. Stevie immediately recognized the music as one of his favorite artists. His heart raced as Nick pushed him out to the steps in front of everyone. When all eyes were on him it was his cue to begin.

_**(Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes)**_

_**(Performed by Stevie Evans)**_

_**STEVIE: She rolled in from the west in her summer sundress hotter than the heat in July. With her wind blown hair, it just wasn't fair the way she was blowin' my mind.**_

He noticed Kitty sitting in the middle of a table of Cheerios that included his sister. He walked directly to her and took the risk of taking her hand and pulling her into the performance. Luckily she accepted.

_**STEVIE: Have you ever noticed every hurricane gets its name from a girl like this. She's a cat five kind, keeps you up at night hangin' on to the end of a kiss. She's a beautiful mess, yeah. The kind you love to love, but what happens next?**_

Kitty snapped her fingers and Jessie and Mia lead the Cheerios up to join the performance.

_**STEVIE: I gotta feelin when the sun comes up. I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning. I'm gonna wish I had a sign. I'm gonna wish I had a little head's up, little leeway, little more time. Some kind of radar system locked in on love. I gotta feelin' by the time night finds the morning. I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning.**_

"Who's the new bleach blonde mini-hottie?" Coach Roz Washington walked up to Sue Sylvester and asked.

"That's Trouty Mouth junior," Sue realized Roz didn't get the reference. "It's Sam Evans little brother. I'm gonna have my eye on him when he's around my Cheerios."

_**STEVIE: Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burning your wheels. Somewhere between going and gone. You get lost that you can't turn it off. You give in and you just turn it on.**_

He danced specifically with Kitty and the senior Cheerio was surprised how confident this young freshman seemed to be.

_**STEVIE: She's a hot roller with red lips like a flame. She's the girl from your favorite song. What a beautiful mess, ha, one part angel, one part perfect, one part a wreck, the kind of flood you'll never forget. I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning. I'm gonna wish I had a sign. I'm gonna wish I had a little head's up, little leeway, little more time. Some kind of radar system locked in on love. I gotta feelin' by the time night finds the morning I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning.**_

As the Cheerios continued to dance in front of the student body, Stevie made his way over to the table where all of the Glee guys, except for Blake, sat and jumped on top. The boys joined the performance and backed him up vocally.

_**STEVIE: I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning. I'm gonna wish I had a sign. I'm gonna wish I had a little head's up, little leeway, little more time. Some kind of radar system locked in on love. I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning. I'm gonna wish I had a sign. I'm gonna wish I had a little head's up, little leeway, little more time. **_

He led the boys into the mix of Cheerios to finish the song. Certain pairings became obvious; Jacob with Mia, Hunter danced with Jessie, and Michael felt at home dancing with Stacy, which she greatly appreciated. Stevie found himself with Kitty Wilde once again.

_**STEVIE: Some kind of radar system locked in on love. I gotta feelin' by the time the night finds the morning I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning. Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning I'm gonna wish I had a sign. Gonna wish I had a sign or storm warning, yeah, Ooh, little heads up, little more time, little leeway. Some kinda sign would have been nice. Some kind of radar system if I heard it I would've listened to the storm warning.**_

When the song was over the opening bell rang and everyone hurried off to class. Nick handed him his backpack and told him he'd see him first period.

"Walk me to class," the demanding voice of Kitty Wilde insisted. "My homeroom is across the hall from yours. You wanted to make an impression. Let's make one."

Stevie held out his arm for the head Cheerio to take and he immediately felt like the Big Man on Campus. "So to what do I owe this ultimate pleasure?"

"From what I hear you know nothing about the ultimate pleasure," Kitty snapped at him. "Normally I wouldn't be caught dead walking to class with a freshman, but you are related to pop royalty and look like the junior version of the guy Teen Vogue just named the hottest new talent of 2014. Plus, unlike the other guys at our school, you actually have the balls to make an impression. That gives you enough credit to be seen with me which automatically makes you a player in this school's social scene. Stick with me kid, and I'll make you high school royalty."

"Sounds like a plan," Stevie said walking into the side entrance of the school and dropping Kitty off at her homeroom.

"Meet me here after homeroom and walk me to Glee," Kitty ordered.

Stevie agreed and walked into Mr. Duval's homeroom class.

"What are you up too, Kitty?" Bree stood behind her head cheerleader waiting for her response. "I know you well enough to know that you aren't actually going after a freshman no matter how cute he is. What's your plan?"

She turned to her second in command and smirked. "It's all about knowing when to make your move, Bree," she explained as they walked into their homeroom and sat down. "Glee is run by Blake and Marley and I have a problem with that. It should change. I planned on using Puckerman but he's still so head over heels in love with Marley that he'd never agree to it. But Stevie, his little show this morning proves one thing. He wants to be the star. That's something I can use to take the power couple of Glee down."

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine left _The View _set, got in their car service for the day and headed over to NYADA. It was the first day of classes and somehow Shelby had managed to convince both of them and Rachel to perform for the new freshman class. This was in addition to the song Blaine already had planned to perform with Sunshine and Brody. It wasn't a very long drive to the school but they wanted to take advantage of every minute. They knew that in just three short days Sam would be on the road traveling the country for his House of Blues tour. The boys made out in the back seat not caring if anyone could see them.

"I do need to talk to you about something," Sam stopped Blaine trying not to blush at how much he was enjoying himself. Blaine just tried to continue the make-out session, but Sam did his best to be strong and speak. "Seriously, baby, it's about the Emmy's."

"What is it, Sammy?"

"You know my award is given out at the Creative Arts Emmy's not the main show, but Ella called me this morning and told me they've asked me to sing for the _in Memoriam_ section of the main show," Sam explained.

"Sam, that's amazing!" Blaine beamed. He kissed Sam again in celebration.

"I want to talk to you about who I should take as my date," Sam confessed.

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Who do you want to take?"

"Well," Sam blushed. "I have to admit that going to both shows helps things a bit, but I wanted to know if you'd be okay with me taking Dad to the show where I'm nominated?"

Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed but he understood. "Of course, you know I think it's okay. He's so important to you."

"So are you, baby, I don't want you to forget that, but on the off chance that I would win I feel like I owe Dad for so much. I hope you understand that," Sam explained. "But having said that, after the awards show I thought I'd go back to Lima with Dad because the school musical will be that weekend and I thought maybe you could get the weekend off and meet me there and then go the main Emmy show with me as my date."

"Are you serious?" Blaine's smile grew much bigger.

"Want to walk the red carpet with me and show the world you're my boyfriend?" Sam asked before kissing him again.

"Absolutely!" Blaine answered and the boys went back to making out.

-GLEE-

Mr. Schuester and Finn stood backstage waiting for the kids to finish changing.

"Do you think we picked the right song to open the year? We still need to recruit new members and I feel like people are scared to come in the choir room," Will worried.

"Then we'll change that. This is the year New Directions finds its new direction," Finn took pride in his punny answer. "We've got a chance to start fresh. We have incredible kids with a lot of talent, and let's be honest, you and I are a winning coaching combination, Will. Let's just see what the kids do today and it will give us an idea of what to do next."

"From what I hear we've got a musical announcement today," Blake walked out wearing the red and black short-sleeved suit that New Directions wore for their first national title. It had become the team's basic outfit.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, we all want to know what it is," Marley walked up to them and took Blake's hand. She wore the matching red dress. "How long do we have to prepare for the auditions?"

"Well it doesn't matter, sweet little Marley, because you two won't be the only ones going for the lead," Kitty walked up in a red dressed that matched Marley's. Stevie was by her side.

"That true, Stevie?" Blake wondered if the youngest member of the team actually planned to go against him.

"I want to audition, yeah," Stevie wasn't sure what was going on. He just knew he wanted to impress Kitty.

"I'm sure everyone will," Will wanted to filter out the apparent animosity he didn't realize existed. "Blake, go hurry the rest of the guys. Marley, do the same for the girls. The auditorium is almost full and we need to take our places to begin."

"I'm going to go make sure I look better than the other girls. Wait here for me," Kitty ordered and Stevie agreed sticking his hands in his pockets.

Finn and Will both moved in front of the current to talk to Emma before starting the show. Stevie was alone backstage until he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to see his sister, Stacy, standing in the red dress he'd seen his brother's friends in several times. It made her look so much older.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you doing with Kitty?" Stacy asked. "You need to stay away from her."

"Why is that? I thought she was your friend. Why is it okay for you to hang out with her but not me?" Stevie questioned.

"Because I know how girls like her act. You are too much like Sam and think everyone is a good person," she pulled him over to the side of the stage. "I don't know what, but she's up to something. Bree was talking to the other senior Cheerios about it."

"I thought those girls were your friends," Stevie showed for the first time that she'd hurt him for leaving him out.

"Keep your friends close and those you don't trust closer. I'm the youngest one here and it seems like I'm the only one here that can think straight," Stacy began to think that everyone else in New Directions was stupid when it came to emotions. "Just trust me, Stevie, Kitty is up to something and she'll use you to get it. Don't fall for it. I know you like her but trust me. She doesn't like you back."

"You don't know that," Stevie began to walk away from her.

"Why do you trust me less than Sam? We've spent more time together," Stacy barked.

"I don't trust you less," Stevie remarked.

"Then act like it," she got in her brother's face. "Trust me on this. Just be aware that it could happen. You and I could work together and figure out what her plan is."

She held out her pinky. It was a promise they'd done with each other since they were little. "Promise me you'll trust me."

He wrapped pinkies with her and promised.

Will walked back behind the curtain with his cane and ended up using Stevie's shoulder to balance himself.

"Alright, places people! The audience is full. It's time to start the show," he announced.

Everyone ran around backstage and got into their opening positions.

Emma made the opening announcements and introduced the New Directions. They were actually surprised to hear as many applause as they got. The curtains opened and Michael stood center stage with Jessie, Mia, Kitty, and Stacy in a pyramid behind him. The music hit and the audience got on their feet at the sound of the Lady Gaga hit.

_**(Born This Way by Lady Gaga – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions)**_

_**MICHAEL: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M **_(he couldn't help but turn and look at Blake standing in the wings) _**Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby.**_

The five of them danced and turned around until Jessie was in the front.

_**JESSIE: My mamma told me when I was young. We are all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on. In the glass of her boudoir.**_

They turned again putting Mia up front.

_**MIA: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are," she said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe." So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far. Listen to me when I say.**_

The rest of New Directions danced onto the stage singing backup for Mia.

_**Mia & ND: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.**_

Jessie led the team in the dance and the music.

_**Jessie & ND: Ooo, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way, baby, I was born this way.**_

_**MIA: Born this way**_

_**Jessie & ND: Ooo, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way, right track, baby, I was born this way.**_

The three leads took center stage while the rest of New Directions danced and posed behind them.

_**MICHAEL: Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**JESSIE: Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**MIA: Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**MICHAEL: Don't be! (don't be, don't be, don't be)**_

The crew split into three mini-pyramids dancing behind each lead.

_**JESSIE: Give yourself prudence and love your friends. Subway kid, rejoice your truth.**_

_**Jessie & ND: In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth.**_

_**Mia & ND: A different lover is not a sin believe capital H-I-M**_

_**Mia/Jessie: I love my life. I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah**_

The three mini-pyramids merged into one traditional New Directions pyramid with Mia up front.

_**Mia & ND: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself, and you're set. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way (Born this way)**_

_**JESSIE: Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way.**_

_**ND Girls: Baby, I was born this way**_

_**ND Boys: Born this way.**_

_**JESSIE: Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. Right track, baby, I was born this way.**_

The crew left the stage and moved within the sitting audience getting them up on their feet and Michael stood on the stage alone.

_**MICHAEL: don't be a drag, just be a queen. Whether you're broke or evergreen, you're black, white, beige, chola descent. You're Lebanese, you're orient. Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied, or teased. Rejoice and love yourself today 'cause, baby, you were born this way.**_

Everyone returned to the stage and performed the original dance for the song for the remaining measures.

_**New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive. No matter black, white or beige, chola or orient made, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to be brave. **_

_**Mia & ND: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.**_

_**New Directions: Don't hide yourself in regret.**_

_**Mia & ND: Just love yourself, and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.**_

New Directions sang as Mia belted out the ad libs.

_**New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way. Baby, I was born this way. Baby, I was born this way. Ooo there ain't no other way. Baby, I was born this way. Right track, baby, I was born this way. I was born this way, hey!**_

_**Mia & ND: I was born this way, hey!**_

_**Jessie & ND: I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**Mia & ND: I was born this way, hey!**_

The audience began clapping along to the a cappella singing.

_**ALL: I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey!**_

The audience applauded and the team went on with the rest of the show.

-GLEE-

The first day of school ended and Jessie and Marley walked out of their trigonometry class together.

"Ugh! Remind me again why I signed up for that class," Jessie scoffed.

"Because despite your act of not caring you still have the highest GPA in the junior class and you love it and plan on keeping it that way," Marley slyly stated. "Are you going to Mr. Schuester's meeting about the musical?"

"Oh yeah, Michael and I've been talking about it all day. I want to take a step out front and I think the musical might be just the right distraction for Michael to get his mind off of . . . other things," Jessie quickly changed her last words quickly.

"You can say Blake. It's not like I don't know what's going on," Marley revealed. "I know Michael still has feelings for Blake."

"Do you think . . . never mind. Forget I asked," Jessie decided against her question.

"Do I think maybe Blake still has feelings for Michael?" Marley assumed that was the question. From the look on Jessie's face she knew she was right. She leaned against their lockers and really thought about her answer. "Jessie, I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. On some level, he probably does. I know he loved him at one point in his life and I know that doesn't go away. Sometimes I look at Jake and I see how he's changed and become a better guy over the last year and wonder what if, but then I remember how much I love Blake and how much he loves me. We're going through a rough time, but we'll make it through."

"Make it through what?" Hunter's voice came from behind her. He stood there looking handsome and adorable. His smile melted both girls. His eyes linked with Jessie's and she had to lean against the lockers for support.

"We're just talking about getting this season started. We don't know what show Mr. Schue is going to direct. We know nothing about who we will compete against at Sectionals either. There's just a lot on the line and we don't know anything. It's stressful," Marley answered for both girls covering up their actual conversation.

"You have nothing to worry about, Marley, New Directions always has tricks no other school can ever prepare for. You're an incredible song writer that has an international pop star singing her song. Everyone in the group is a great dancer and to say that we're all very easy to look at would be an understatement," he turned to the Cheerio. "Don't you think so, Jessie?"

"Yeah," she grinned a bit larger than she planned too, but she couldn't help it as she watched him smile at her.

"Can I walk you ladies to the choir room so we can find out the answer to one of your many questions?" Hunter offered.

"I'm going to wait for Blake, but I'm sure Jessie wouldn't mind the escort," Marley answered for both of them.

Jessie gave the older girl a dirty look before turning to Hunter and remembering that he could see everything she did. "Sure, you can walk me there."

"See you later," Marley smiled as she headed the opposite direction to wait outside the boys' locker room to wait for Blake.

"So I feel like there's two questions I should ask you and neither of them are even remotely appropriate," Hunter admitted as they walked together.

"A little forward aren't we, Mr. Clarington?" Jessie couldn't believe that she was flirting with him.

"Just trying to get to know you, Miss Reed," he grinned at her showing off his beautiful teeth. "That's generally what I do when I become friends with a beautiful girl like you."

"So we're friends now?" Jessie teased back.

"Unless you want more but then that goes with the first inappropriate question," Hunter proposed.

"Fine. Go ahead and ask it. It's not like I can stop you or anything," Jessie declared.

"You could," Hunter took her arm and turned her towards him. "If you wanted to you could have me do anything you wanted."

She pulled her arm away from him.

"That wasn't a question," she stated.

"In case you haven't noticed, Jessie, I like you," Hunter laid the obvious news out on the table so it was no longer a secret. "But from what I'm being told by others I have no chance with you because I'm a guy. It's not romantic at all to just put it out here like this, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable by flirting with you if you aren't even remotely interested."

"I'm not uncomfortable," she grinned. "It's nice." She turned around and walked into the choir room. "Besides who knows if I even know what my type is yet."

Hunter stood in the hallway dumbfounded and completely turned on by what she said.

-GLEE-

"That's great, Stevie," Sam said over the phone. "We'll skype tomorrow night and I'll help you with your audition."

It was later that evening. Sam and Sebastian were chilling at home. Blaine was performing. While Sebastian watched television, Sam talked to his little brother about the musical audition.

"Just have 2-3 things you think you want to do and we'll pick out the best one," Sam instructed.

"Okay Sam," Stevie sounded excited through the phone. The musical had been only the last thing they talked about. The majority of the conversation dealt with Michael, Kitty, and Stacy. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm gonna go practice."

Sam hung up the phone and Sebastian turned towards him.

"Sounds like Mr. Schue announced the musical already."

"Yeah it's at the end of the month because they moved sectionals up three weeks this year. It's at the beginning of November instead of December. And Finn is going to direct instead of Dad this year," Sam explained. "They're doing _Grease_."

"Ah, tight jeans and t-shirts for the boys and big poofy skirts for the girls. I guess Schuester finally figured out his audience demographic," Sebastian joked. "It will probably make a lot of money actually."

"Yeah, I'm working out my schedule with Ella so that Blaine and I can go see it. I want to be there especially if Stevie or Stacy gets cast in it," Sam determined.

"Not a bad idea. If you guys go I'll make the trip to so I can spend time with Nicky," Sebastian thought about his boyfriend for a moment before changing the subject. "Speaking of Ella, I think you and I need to talk."

"Don't you think Santana should be here too? This involves her to if this is what I think it's about," Sam assumed.

"Kind of hoping to have you on my side before I talk to her," Sebastian confessed.

"She'll be supportive, Sebastian. She won't like getting used to someone new but she wants to see you happy. I know that. She pretty much sees you the same way she sees me," Sam showed his support.

"So you think what I'm doing is the right move?" Sebastian questioned.

"Will you be happier?" Sam wondered.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "I want to pursue my own dreams not just the ones my family has for me. I know this entire company will be mine one day, but my mother is incredible at what she does and one of the lessons I know I have learned from her is to know your strengths and find people to cover your weaknesses."

"Ella is the most trustworthy person I know, Sebastian. You can't go wrong with her. She ran this company practically by herself and she we'll make sure it continues to be successful for you," Sam insisted.

"But you're going to eventually have to get used to someone else. We're already looking at some potential new agents quietly. It will take at least two to replace Ella," Sebastian stated.

"Well just don't put me with Ian," Sam told him. "Zach is cool, but I'm not fond of the other one. He's far too broody. He creeped me out every time he was around Claire. He has three clients and I've never even met the third one. I only see him with Claire and Cooper. Who is the other guy?"

"His name is Paul. He's working on some project right now which is why Ian is nowhere to be found three days a week. Don't worry, I'd be too worried he'd try to corrupt you in some way to let him manage your career," Sebastian chuckled. "Zach, on the other hand, would be a good fit for you. We'll see how that works when you get back from the tour and he works with you on the movie set."

"So will Ella not be going with me on the tour?" Sam got worried. He hadn't even thought about that possibility.

"No, don't worry about that!" Sebastian calmed him down. "I know you need her there as a calming agent for your PTSD. I'll work over the next three weeks with my mom to finalize this deal and we'll get it done after the tour. However, I do want you to hire a personal assistant. You need someone to get used to that will be there with you through all the transitions and be your new constant when it comes to your job."

"I wouldn't even know who to pick," Sam realized. "I mean Blake would be my first choice, but he's got another year of school."

"Who would be your second choice?" Sebastian wondered.

"Tina," Sam said without even thinking about it.

"Guess it's a good thing I talked to her about it then," Sebastian grinned. "She's taking a semester sabbatical since she went to school all summer. She's going to help out with you on the road and then I'm going to do what I can to get her some auditions."

"If you knew this already why did you even ask me?" Sam wondered.

"I wanted it to be your idea, of course," Sebastian winked.

"Well since you did that behind my back," Sam said smiling while rolling his eyes. "I need you to do something else."

"What is it?" Sebastian was curious.

"Why is Cooper in London? What's going on with all that? Blaine doesn't know the answer. Brody doesn't know the answer and _White Collar _isn't filming right now. What is he up too?" Sam showed how much he wanted to know.

"I don't know but I can find out," Sebastian picked up his phone and dialed a number.

-GLEE-

Hunter sat in his bedroom listening to music trying to decide what song would be perfect for his musical audition. He stood walking around the room in his grey boxer briefs feeling comfortable in his own skin. He'd settled on a One Direction song but before he could make the final selection his phone interrupted his thought process by ringing. He picked it up to see Kitty Wilde's grinning face on the screen.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hunter asked as he lay down on his bed.

"Are you really so dumb that you would go after the school lesbian?" Kitty scoffed. "Didn't you learn your lesson about pretending to like gay kids with Nick two years ago?"

"First of all, Kitty, that's not fair. I apologized for all that. Second of all, it's not even remotely the same thing. What I did to Nick was wrong, but I actually like Jessie. She's a beautiful girl and she's sweet," Hunter defended himself.

"Yet she's much better with a pussy than a dick," Kitty's crass words affected Hunter's groin. "You do remember how well I can handle your equipment don't you, Hunter? How well it fits into my hand as well as other places. I seem to remember you enjoying that tight fit a lot or have you forgotten?"

Hunter's memories of his times with Kitty caused him to go hard instantly. He couldn't help but palm himself with his left hand. "No, I remember."

"And I remember you telling me that I tasted better than anyone you'd ever been with. I know you weren't lying. You know I'd give it to you again if you asked," Kitty knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. "All you have to do is ask and I'll make sure you're satisfied."

She could hear the change in his breathing. There was no doubt that his impressive piece of manhood was now slowly sliding in and out of his fist. Even so, he still tried to resist.

"I thought you'd moved on to Stevie Evans. You two seemed inseparable today," Hunter fought back the urge to jerk faster.

"The idea of taking the little hottie's virginity has crossed my mind. I know I could get him to do whatever I wanted, but then again, me playing with Stevie would be the same as you playing with Jessie. Why play with a boy that doesn't know how to handle my equipment when I've got a man with a large tool to handle the job."

Hunter tried not to make a sound as the images in his head caused him to cum faster than he ever had. He had no idea that Kitty could control him like that.

She smiled on the other end of the line. Her work for the night was over. "I hope tomorrow you remember how much you enjoyed that. If I'm that good over the phone remember how good I am in person. Now clean yourself up. You don't want to be all sticky. It's not attractive."

She hung up the phone and Hunter looked down his torso at the mess he'd made. He definitely needed a cold shower.

-GLEE-

Blake sat in his bedroom on the floor trying to do his homework. The dyslexia was really kicking his ass because his mind was so preoccupied with other things that he couldn't concentrate. Normally, Marley would help him, but after the incident earlier in the afternoon, he didn't want to deal with the drama.

There was a knock on the door and Blake looked up to see Nick Hall standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

Nick took off his backpack and sat on the floor across from his friend. "Your mom said you were having problems with your homework. So am I so I thought we could do it together."

"She called you, didn't she? She doesn't think I can do it by myself because I'm stupid, right? That's what she thinks," Blake yelled hoping his mother would hear.

"Would you shut the fuck up," Nick berated his friend. "Your mom and dad love you and after watching how shitty some of our friends' parents are, including Michael's, you should show yours more respect. Yes, she's worried about you but she doesn't think you're stupid. She thinks you haven't been acting like yourself and she's right. Now you can keep trying to push everyone away like you did with whatever happened with Marley today, but no matter how hard you push, I'm not going anywhere. So tell me what the hell is wrong with you? What happened while I was gone?"

**FLASHBACK – Five Hours Earlier**

Marley waited outside the boys' locker room for Blake to exit so that they could walk to Glee together. She stood there going through her notebook trying to decide on what song she would sing. She knew that it would depend on the genre of musical but she felt like she was ready for anything.

"Hey Marley," the deep voice speaking to her was a surprise.

"Jake," she looked up into the deep chocolate pools in his eyes. His beautiful smile beamed at her. "You headed to Glee rehearsal?" Even after all this time she'd done her best to never be alone with Jake because he still made her heart flutter. It wasn't like it used to be but she could never forget what they once had."

"Yeah, do you want to walk with me? Blake just got in the shower so he's going to be a while. He'll probably be late," Jake warned her.

"I should probably wait," Marley noted.

"Marley, you and I can walk down a hallway together and not do anything wrong. I mean we're still friends, right?" Jake hoped he knew the answer.

"Yeah, of course we are," she smiled feeling more comfortable with him. "You really think Blake is going to be a while?"

"Unless he plans on coming out here naked," Jake joked. "Come on, we're talking two hallways. It won't kill you to walk with me."

Marley agreed and the two turned to go towards the choir room.

"You know how sorry I am, right? I was an awful boyfriend, but I feel like I haven't even really been able to be your friend and I want to be," Jake confessed.

"We're friends, Jake, I just don't want you to have the wrong idea. I'm with Blake now," she reminded him but it was as much a reminder to her as it was him. "He makes me happy and if you really want to be my friend you'll support us."

"Haven't I done that? I haven't once tried to get in Blake's way. I mean he's a great guy, but I'll always be more your friend than his. I care about you more. I don't want to see you ever get hurt," Jake confessed.

"Why would you think I would get hurt?" Marley stopped him and pulled him across the hall and away from the choir room where the others could see them.

"I shouldn't have said that. That was a douchy thing to say. I'm sorry, Marley. I won't do it again," Jake turned to walk into the choir room.

"What are you talking about, Jake? Just tell me already," she begged.

He turned and saw the worry in her eyes and he knew she already had thoughts. He walked over to her and put a hand on her neck. She had to fight the urge to nuzzle into the warmth of his touch. He smiled at her and said, "I just think that you deserve to be loved by someone who is in love with you and only you. You shouldn't have to share time with anyone no matter how someone's feelings are being denied."

She locked eyes with him and saw the sincerity in his words. He wasn't trying anything. He simply spoke what he felt. She was sure other friends had the same thoughts but they didn't dare say anything. Jake was different.

"I didn't say that to put Blake down. I just think he's in a really crappy situation and he's going to make himself miserable trying to make everyone else happy, and I don't think I'm the only one that thinks that. I'm willing to bet you know it for a fact as well you just don't want to believe it," Jake pointed out.

"You think he'd stay with me just to make me happy?" Marley realized how true it probably was.

"I think the last thing in the world Blake wants to do is hurt you, but it's killing him because the only way he can keep from hurting you is to hurt Michael. He may not realize it but you and me and pretty much everyone in Glee knows that deep down Blake still has feelings for Michael. I just don't want it to blow up and you are the casualty."

"What are you trying to say, Jake?" she asked.

"We don't need to go there," Jake insisted. He started away from her but she pulled on his arm again and when he pulled back he kissed her. She tried to push him away but soon her arms were just at her sides as she felt the kiss rush through her. Jake pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes.

"What's going on here?"

They both turned to see Blake standing there.

"Blake," Marley pushed passed Jake towards Blake but he stepped away from her.

"Did you just kiss my girl?" Blake pushed passed Marley and knocked Jake against the wall.

"Yeah he did," Kitty's voice came from the choir room door. "Saw the whole thing. Looked pretty hot actually."

Blake turned back to Marley. "Did you kiss him back?"

Marley couldn't answer. Her silence cut him deeply. He picked his back pack and gym bag up off the ground and ran out of the building.

**PRESENT**

"You didn't even give her the chance to explain, Blake," Nick tried to help his friend. "Everyone knows but I know you know that. Jake told everyone it was his fault. He took full responsibility. Marley didn't know what to do. She was in shock, Blake. That girl loves you and don't tell me that you don't know that."

"I do," Blake whispered. "But . . ."

"But what?" Nick saw the look in his friend's face. He knew what it meant but he knew that Blake had to think it for himself.

"I don't know, Nick, it's just . . ." Blake turned and looked him in the eyes. "I got home and I sat right here and I tried to do homework but there's just been one thing going on over and over in my head and I can't get it to go away."

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"No offense, bro, I love you, you're my brother, but the one thing that keeps repeating in my head is that I need Mikey. He's the only one that can make it better."

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine lay underneath their grey silk sheets lying skin to skin next to each other. Blaine's head rested on Sam's flawless chest as he listened to Sam's conversation on the telephone.

"Don't worry about it, Blake. You're my bud. I'm here for you anytime you need to talk. Don't worry just sleep on it and you'll wake up feeling better about things in the morning. If you don't feel better call me back anytime," Sam said before adding his goodbyes. He had been on the phone with Blake for almost a half hour listening to the issues that happened throughout his day. Blaine could hear the whole conversation as well.

"Poor kid. He sounds so confused," Blaine said as he nuzzled even closer to Sam and felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I remember the feeling," Sam kissed Blaine on top of his head. "I just didn't have a girlfriend to deal with. If I did I probably would have been just as stubborn as he is. Luckily that wasn't the case and I just couldn't resist falling head over heels in love with my curly-haired dreamboat."

"Dreamboat?" Blaine questioned.

"Absolutely," Sam looked into his eyes as his hand gently stroked the curls on his head. "The moment you kissed me that very first night in my bedroom I felt it. I wanted you to kiss me again then but I didn't want to take advantage of you. That's why I could barely wait to get you home when you got back from Denver. I already knew I was in love with you even though I hadn't realized in my brain my heart knew it."

The boys kissed.

"I love you, Sammy," Blaine smiled.

"I love you, baby," Sam kissed him again. "I forgot to tell you Ella got our house for us."

"Really? We own a house together?" Blaine grinned.

"Yes we do," Sam returned the smile. "The paperwork finished today. She's bringing it to New York for us to sign and we'll have a house. I can't wait to check it out. Who knows maybe we'll raise a family there someday."

"A family?" Blaine was pleasantly surprised he brought it up.

"Yeah, you would be an incredible Dad, and I think I'd be pretty badass at the job too," Sam grinned.

"And how many children would we have?" Blaine loved hearing his man talk about their future. The best part about it was there was no doubt in Sam's voice that this would happen.

"Well I was thinking five boys. We could train our own boy band," Sam waited for Blaine's reaction and just laughed at his expression. "I'm just kidding. You should see your face," he kissed Blaine again. "Truthfully, I don't care how many we have as long as I'm raising my children with you because if that's the case then I know they will be the most loved kids in the whole world."

"Well we're a few steps away from that now, but I like the way your mind thinks, Mr. Evans," Blaine reached over and turned off the bedside lamp so that the room darkened.

"Would you want to do that with me one day?" Sam asked. "Raise our kids together? I mean I know we're too young to get married or anything like that right now, but one day in the future would you want that with me?"

"Hmmm, let me see. Get married to the most beautiful man on the inside and out that I've ever met in my life and raise our children together," their eyes found each other in the dark. "Sammy, there couldn't be a better ending to our story. That's exactly how I want it to end."

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Now there's only one thing we have to figure out."

"What's that?" Blaine wondered.

"With you and me and all of our crazy ass friends, I can only imagine what a crazy path it will be to getting us to our happily ever after," Sam thought.

"Who cares if it's a bumpy ride," Blaine said as he moved his body on top of Sam's. "If I remember correctly you and I are very good at the bump and grind."

Sam took his cue from Blaine. "You're right. I'd say we're very good with the ins and outs of our relationship."

Blaine giggled and then stared into Sam's eyes again.

"Do we get out happily ever after, Sammy?"

"Hell yeah, we do. And we're going to enjoy every step along the way because the best love stories aren't about the ending. They're about the journey and how we get there. We're just starting the second act of our story together. Trust me, the people watching us together they haven't seen anything yet," Sam proclaimed.

He rolled over putting himself on top of Blaine and they knew that where they were going there was no turning back now.


	17. Chapter 17 - Want You Back

CHAPTER 17 – WANT YOU BACK

Michael sat at his desk in his new bedroom in the Evans' household. He looked at the piles of books and homework sitting in front of him and he already felt like he had more to do than he could possibly handle. In addition to his schoolwork, he had the musical auditions to think about. He wanted the chance to show Mr. Schuester and Finn what he could do. It was his turn to be the star of the show. He could hear Stevie singing in the shower which made the images of the beautiful blonde getting out of the shower his first night in the house rush back into his mind. He felt his penis getting hard just at the thought.

It didn't help that his phone rang and when he looked down the shirtless picture of Blake he had saved on his phone for his best friend's calls illuminated the screen. The visible evidence of Blake's beautiful body and the memory of his taboo thoughts about Stevie got the better of him. He slipped his t-shirt over his head and felt up his smooth skin with one hand while palming himself through his shorts with the other. He opened the fly of his jean shorts and pulled out his cock tucking the waistband of his briefs under his balls and pumped away trying to live out his feelings through fantasy.

The smile on his face proved how amazing the fantasy in his head actually was. A noise caused him to open his eyes as he saw both the door to his bedroom and to his bathroom open up. Through the bedroom door came Blake wearing nothing but his beautiful smile. Behind him, Jacob walked in wearing nothing but blue jean cut-off shorts that hugged his crotch and ass perfectly. From the bathroom Stevie and Nick both walked out dripping wet and covering their lower halves with towels; their blonde locks wet and matted aimlessly down on their beautiful faces.

"Looks like someone has been thinking about us," Stevie teased as he made eye contact with Blake.

"Or he's dreaming about us and having one hell of a fantasy," Blake grinned as he began to rub himself causing it to grow to its full length.

"Evidently he fantasizes about me and I didn't even know it," Jacob mentioned as he unbuttoned his shorts and pushed the tight material down his legs leaving him as naked as Blake.

"Well why are we still wearing these towels Stevie. Let's give little Mikey what he wants," Nick directed as he pulled Stevie's towel off followed by his own.

Michael watched as the four gorgeous and naked men walked towards him eye fucking him like he was a piece of meat. Before he could say anything his shorts and underwear had been removed and he watched as Blake and Stevie leaned him back on his bed, spread his legs, and shared the duty of licking his cock like a giant popsicle. Running his hands over Michael's arms, Nick pulled him up to his knees allowing Jacob to move behind him. Jacob slid his hand between Michael's legs and rubbed his balls and let his tongue roam around the boy's tight hole.

Michael gasped at the feel of Jacob slipping a finger, then two, inside him and started to scissor his hole open. He could feel himself getting close to letting loose and he knew he could no longer hold on. Looking down, he saw Blake holding his dick at the root while Stevie licked his swollen head with his soft tongue. Michael's entire body convulsed and he watched as he emptied his load down Stevie's throat. He tried to swallow it all but couldn't handle the entire volume. He coughed as he released Michael's cock and cum dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Before he could say anything, Blake released Michael's dick and kissed Stevie sharing Michael's load between them. As Michael watched the taboo kiss, he missed Nick falling to his knees. He didn't realize what was happening until he felt Nick cleaning his engorged manhood with his mouth. He looked up and watched Blake let Stevie go and turn to him. The feel of Blake's lips on his was the greatest thing he'd ever felt until he realized the man of his dreams was feeding his own load to him with his tongue.

Jacob's fingers left Michael's ass after opening him up to prepare him for what the four of them planned to do. Michael felt himself being lowered to the bed as his eyes fixated on the Adonis-like body of Blake standing over him. He watched as his man stroked his monster cock with lube preparing to claim Michael as his once again. Blake teased the huge cockhead against Michael's hole.

"I want you three to stand and watch this. We're making Mikey's dream come true but I'm the only one that gets this ass. It's mine," he turned his eyes directly into Michael's. "But whatever Mikey tells you to do you do it. This is all about him."

The three other boys stood there stroking their dicks as Blake pushed in gently, inch by inch, until they were completely joined together.. Michael grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down so he could kiss him with all the lust in his body. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into Blake's eyes.

"Stop being a pussy and fuck me hard," Michael spoke with a wicked grin on his face.

Blake began to thrust so hard Michael saw stars as he got impaled on the battering ram of throbbing flesh that penetrated him. It was like they were never apart. Blake knew exactly how to fuck him so that he was hitting Michael's prostate every single thrust. As soon as Michael was able to think again he looked at the three beautiful boys stroking their dicks and watching them fuck.

"I want to watch you fuck," Michael ordered. "Nick should be in the middle. Stevie taking it from him and Jacob taking that fine ass."

For the next few minutes the room was silent except for the curses, moans, and groans covering up the wet sounds of copulation. Michael found himself staring into Stevie's eyes. Watching the boy enjoy the feeling of Nick inside him made his dick swell back to full mast. Stevie's eyes ventured down Michael's body until they focused on his cock. He turned and kissed Nick before pulling away from the blonde and walking over to the fucking couple.

"What do you want me to do, Mikey?" Stevie asked.

"Ride me while Blake fucks me," Michael ordered.

Stevie straddled his waist, his lean muscled torso glistening with sweat as he felt Blake position Michael's dick to enter him. Stevie let out a loud moan as Michael's neglected cock entered his body. The tightness of Stevie's ass almost made him cum for a second time. To make matters even more enjoyable, Blake picked up the pace and hammered into his ass. The feeling inside him, coupled with the image of Stevie flexing all his muscles as he enjoyed this new sensation, made a feeling of ecstasy run its course through his body. As his eyes re-opened, he watched something he never realized would turn him on. As he continued to fuck Stevie, Blake wrapped his arms around the younger boy's body. He began fisting his cock with one hand causing Stevie to moan which led Blake to use his other hand to turn the boy's face as they shared another kiss.

Almost mind-blown by the sensation of being fucked and fucking at the same time, Michael looked over at the other boys coming to an end. Nick kneeled on the floor mouth open and tongue out as Jacob jerked his dick fast and furious. He stiffened as his face contorted and he groaned louder than any of them ever heard him speak as his cock shot streams of cum across Nick's lips and into his awaiting mouth. All of a sudden, both Blake and Stevie began to moan and swear. Stevie leaned over and kissed Michael hard.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fuckin' cum!" Stevie screamed. His body started to shake and tighten up as his dick exploded in Blake's fist spraying hot jizz over Michael's chin and chest and abs. The final blast splattered on his lips and he finally got the taste of Evans' cum he'd always wanted to try. He couldn't help but wonder if both brothers tasted alike. It almost tasted like a mixture of salt, strawberries and pineapple. The thought of both Evans' brothers and the eye contact he shared with Blake sent him over the edge for the second time and his vision blurred as he screamed through his climax.

Michael's orgasm blew all over Stevie's twitching body Nick and Jacob pushed Stevie off him and cleaned his dribbling shaft with their tongues. Blake continued to thrust into his wonderfully sore hole. Michael watched as Blake licked his hand clean of Stevie's cum. Michael looked up and all he could focus on, even with the sweat and cum-stained bodies of Stevie, Nick, and Jacob in the room, was the angelic and muscular body of his soul mate. The chiseled body, the fair skin drenched in sweat, and his beautiful eyes filled with passion and intention began to contract and scrunch up as he emitted an almost inhuman like animal growl. His abs flexed and his pecs heaved as he thrusted deeper and harder until his body froze into position as Michael felt hot splashes of wetness inside of him.

Michael began to cum again and that's when it happened. He sat up in his bed. The room was dark but his underwear and the sheets that covered him were completely wet with cum that had released from his body because of the sex dream he'd had. His body still shook from the intensity of the orgasm. He knew it was a dream even as it was happening, but it didn't make the enjoyment any less amazing. He just hoped that he had not made so much noise that anyone in the house would have heard him. That would have been embarrassing. He removed the sheet and his underwear and threw them on the floor and pulled the comforter over him and went back to sleep.

He did not see or hear the bathroom door close back and the voyeur that overheard him also go back to bed.

-GLEE-

There was only one more day until Sam and his crew would be leaving for the tour that opened up in Boston. Everyone had loose ends to finish up and packing to do before the tour bus picked them up to start the adventure. Brody sat in a private booth in the back of his and Cooper's favorite restaurant. He'd gotten a text from Cooper to meet him there. He was surprised to find out when he arrived that the reservation had been made for five and didn't know who would be joining them.

"Any idea what this super secret meeting is about?"

Brody looked up and smiled as he saw Blaine and Sam walk in holding hands as they sat down at the booth across from him.

"No idea. I haven't talked to him. Have you?" Brody hoped.

"Nothing. I tried to a couple of times, but all I got back was a text that said he would explain when he got home," Sam explained.

"Sebastian did some digging for us," Sam interjected. "All we found out was that Cooper met with their parents several times."

"What would he do that for? Cooper does everything he can to stay away from your parents. Why would he do that?" Brody questioned.

"He would do that because there was some unfinished business to deal with involving the must unloving parents in the world," Cooper said as he turned the corner.

"Cooper!" Brody jumped up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before kissing him. Cooper allowed the kiss but pulled away looking around to see how many people saw it happen. He didn't need new pictures of him all over the internet. He took Brody's hand and sat down with him in the booth.

"I've missed you too," Cooper winked at him making Brody feel like the center of his world.

"Good to see you, Coop," Sam moved the conversation along. "How was England?"

"Would have been a lot better had I not had to deal with the parental unit but there was no getting out of it this time," Cooper turned his eyes on Blaine. "But don't worry about it little brother. We won't have to deal with them anymore. Not ever again."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine saw the look in his brother's eyes and knew there was a deeper meaning in his words. "What did you do?"

Cooper's eyes darted to the entrance of the restaurant. Blaine and Sam couldn't turn to see over the booth behind them but they saw Brody's smile brighten his face. "Did you really do that?"

"I did," Cooper smiled. "She turns eighteen in two weeks so it wasn't that hard."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine wondered and began to turn around.

"He's talking about me," the voice of Kallie Anderson sang into the room.

Blaine's smile filled his face and he jumped up from his seat as soon as the beautiful figure of his cousin came into view. It was the first time he'd seen her in person in over a year. She looked older, more mature. She was no longer a girl. She had grown into a young woman.

"You look amazing!" Blaine wouldn't let her go. Having another member of his family close to him. "Are you back for good?"

She pulled back from him enough to look in her cousin's eyes. "Something like that. Cooper managed to protect you and give me my biggest wish."

Sam got up from the booth and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you, Kallie. What kind of wish are you talking about?"

"I'm going back to McKinley for my senior year. Cooper's going to take me after you leave for the tour and I'm going to move into the apartment next to Mr. Schue and surprise all of my friends," Kallie explained.

"Well they're not all there," Sam filled her in. "You know Joe is going on tour with me. He's here in New York."

"Really?" her smile was so genuine at those words.

"Wait," Blaine stopped everyone. "What did you do to protect me?"

Cooper's smiled disappeared. "Why don't we sit back down and order brunch and I'll explain everything."

The waitress came to the table and each of them ordered their meal. When she left the table Blaine couldn't wait anymore. He needed to know what Cooper had done. Cooper knew Blaine would be crushed by this final blow from his parents.

"Just tell me what's going on," Blaine insisted.

Cooper shared a glance with Kallie as she managed to grab Blaine's hand to show her support.

"Blaine, Adam wasn't the one that messed with your phone and kept you and Sam apart," Cooper revealed. "It was our father and mother."

"What?" Blaine's voice was softened by disbelief.

Sam defensively began to protect Blaine by wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. "Your parents didn't want us together?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Blaine insisted. "Mom loves Sam. Even Dad said he liked him and Dad doesn't like anyone."

"They believed because of the things that happened to Sam that he was putting you in danger and they wanted to keep you away from him. When they visited in May Dad put a tracking device in your phone that allowed him to control it and see any messages or calls in and out of the phone. That's why I got you a new phone with a new number before I left. I didn't want our father to be able to control you like that," Cooper explained.

"How did you figure that out?" Sam wondered.

"Adam told me. I didn't believe him at first. I thought maybe he was using this to try and get Blaine back so I did some investigating myself and discovered he wasn't lying. Dad blackmailed him to keep an eye on you. He threatened to have his student visa taken away so he would be deported. I think he took advantage of the situation and he's still a sleazeball, but when push came to shove he did do the right thing and protected you," Cooper determined.

"So that's why you left? To protect Blaine?" Brody asked. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to," Cooper ran his fingers through Brody's hair and let it slip behind his back. "But I couldn't risk our parents knowing that I was coming with lawyers to take them down. If our father had any kind of warning he would have been ready to stop me. Not only was I able to stop them from hurting Blaine anymore I managed to convince them to give us Kallie back."

He turned to Blaine and Kallie. "It's time to face facts. Our parents have never really been a part of our lives, but the three of us are family. We can depend on each other and now we have the chance to be and do exactly that."

The three Andersons knew this to be true and realized that, despite the loss, it was the best situation for all of them. The conversation at the table continued but one person had not said a word. Something was eating away at Sam and he wasn't sure exactly how to express it. Finally the question just blurted out of his mouth.

"Adam just volunteered this information to you?" he bellowed. "He just did it out of the goodness of his heart wanting nothing in return?"

He knew immediately by the look on Cooper's face that this was not the case.

"What did he ask for?" Sam insisted on knowing.

"He wants the chance to talk to Blaine alone without you, me, or anyone else there to run interference. He wants the chance to explain his side of the story," Cooper lamented.

Sam's face turned crimson in anger. He felt himself began to lose it. Kallie moved towards Cooper in worry having never seen him react like that. Blaine took his hand and began whispering to him. They two boys looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't go. Don't go see him. I don't trust him," Sam begged.

"If you don't want me to I won't. It's you and me now," Blaine assured him.

-GLEE-

Marley stood at the piano in the choir room looking over audition music. The tryouts were the next day. As much as the excitement concerning the musical affected her, the fact that Blake had not accepted her calls since he saw Jake kiss her worried her even more. She felt even worse knowing that she had kissed the younger Puckerman back. That was a fact that she hadn't admitted to anyone but herself.

"Thinking about the audition or me?"

Marley's thought process stopped at the sound of Jake Puckerman's voice. She turned to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"You ran away yesterday and we never talked about that kiss," he began to slowly walk towards her.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about," she took a step away from him. "You kissed me. I was in shock and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be mean even though I should have slapped you."

"Was that before or after you kissed me back?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Your tongue was in my mouth first."

"You kissed Jake?" the accusing sound that came out of Michael's voice was undeniable. Marley turned to see his angry face standing inside of the other choir room door. "You cheated on Blake? Why would you do that?"

"Back off Michael! This doesn't concern you," Jake ordered.

"If she hurt Blake it does involve me," Michael quickly moved across the room getting in Jake face. "And what are you doing sticking your business in their relationship?"

Jake pushed him away. "You're one to talk! Weren't you the one last week trying to seduce Blake back into your bed?"

The boys began to fight. Marley screamed for them to stop. The door to Mr. Schuester's office flew open and Blake ran out followed by Mr. Schue. He had been in there asking for advice like both Sam and Nick suggested he do. When he heard the voices yelling he recognized them immediately. Running into the room, he passed Marley and positioned himself between Michael and Jake. They didn't dare try to fight around him.

"Both of you stop it!" Blake insisted as he pushed him a part.

"Did you two actually throw punches?" Will asked as he caught up to Blake. It still took him longer to walk with the cane.

"No," the boys automatically answered knowing that if they told the truth they risked getting suspended for fighting.

"Marley? Are they telling the truth?" Mr. Schue turned and looked her in the eye.

She looked at the boys and both of them begged with their eyes for her to cover for them. She didn't want to see them get in trouble so she lied.

"No, Mr. Schue. They pushed each other a couple of times but they didn't fight," she said.

"Mr. Schuester, let me handle this. It's about what we were talking about anyway. It's a personal issue between all four of us. I promise it won't happen again," Blake proclaimed.

"See that it doesn't," Mr. Schue turned his eyes to the other two boys. "You get Blake this time. If I see it happen again I'll personally take you both to my wife and see that the proper discipline is given. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," both Michael and Jake mumbled knowing that their teacher meant business.

"Jake, go wait for me in the hallway. You and I need to talk and you need to stay away from Mikey until he calms down," Blake ordered.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Blake," Jake tried to smooth things over but Blake stopped him.

"I think you kissed my girlfriend and we're going to talk it out so that I don't want to punch you in your face every time I look at you," Blake stated calmly. "Now go in the hallway and wait for me."

Jake did as he was told and Blake turned to Michael and saw that he was still steaming mad and staring in Marley direction. Blake physically turned him around by placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Mikey, look at me," Blake asked him and Michael turned his face and became hypnotized by Blake's smile. "Are you okay?"

Michael smiled at his words. Knowing that Blake still cared meant the world to him. He couldn't speak so he just nodded yes.

"I really appreciate you defending my honor," Blake hugged his friend. "It means a lot to me, but don't take it out on Marley. Jake kissed her. She didn't know how to react. I don't want you two to fight. You're the two most important people in the world to me."

"Do you mean that?" Marley whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course I do," he turned to her and smiled. "I wasn't ignoring your calls because I was mad. I needed to work out my own feelings before we talked." They shared a moment but all Marley could concentrate on was how tightly Michael's arms were around Blake. His feelings were undeniable. "You two stay here and I'll be back after I talk to Jake."

Blake walked out of the room and the amount of awkwardness that built up in the room between Marley and Michael heightened.

"So you're lying to him?" Michael spoke up first. "I heard Jake. You kissed him back and Blake thinks you were just in shock. If you kissed him back that means you liked it."

"And you liked having your arms around him just now and feeling him up like I wasn't even here. How is that any different?" Marley accused him. "I forgave you the first time you did it. Surely you don't expect me to just keep looking the other way."

Michael was so tempted to reveal the truth to her about what actually happened between him and Blake but he wouldn't do it. Blake would be the one hurt not Marley. There was no way he would ever hurt him, but he wouldn't give up hope on getting him back.

"You cheated on him," Michael made his main point.

"Well then I guess we have that in common because you cheated on him first which is why he broke up with you in the first place," Marley yelled at him letting her anger with him finally show.

Michael was shocked. He wondered if this animosity was within her and finally he saw it come out. "You really want to go there? Then let's talk about why now all of a sudden you are making out with your ex that you broke up with to date Blake."

"That's not how it happened and you know it," she rolled her eyes at his version of the truth.

"Really? Then how did it happen?" Michael crossed his arms.

"Why are we fighting? You and I are friends," Marley insisted. "We like the same guy. It's not like we haven't known that for a while. What's changed?

"I want him back. That's what's changed. I want Blake back," Michael revealed.

_**(Want You Back by Cher Lloyd – version by Julia Sheer & Corey Gray)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke and Marley Rose)**_

_**MARLEY: Hey, boy, you never had much game. I needed to upgrade so I went and walked away way way.**_

_**MICHAEL: Now, I see you've been hanging out with that other guy in town looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns.**_

The two began to circle each other around the piano.

_**MARLEY: Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with him. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this.**_

_**Marley/Michael: And now you're taking him to every restaurant and everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking him to every restaurant. You got me, got me like this. Boy you can say anything you want. I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya. I want you back. I want you back, wa-want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'. Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'. I want you back. I want you back.**_

Marley and Michael moved away from the piano and got right up in the other's face. They didn't notice that Kitty and Stevie walked by the door and stopped. Kitty insisted on snooping so she could know what was going on.

_**MARLEY: Please, this ain't even jealousy. You ain't got a thing on me tryin' to rock them modeled jeans jeans jeans.**_

_**MICHAEL: You clearly didn't think this through if what I've been told is true. You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo.**_

_**Marley/Michael: Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this. And now you're taking him to every restaurant and everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking him to every restaurant. You got me, got me like this. Boy you can say anything you want. I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya. I want you back. I want you back, wa-want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'. Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'. I want you back. I want you back. Wa-want you, want you back.**_

Michael turned to the door that Blake walked out thinking about the boy he loved.

_**MICHAEL: Oooh, I thought you'd still be mine when I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh.**_

Marley did the same thing but behind Michael so he couldn't see her. Kitty was enjoying the show and Stevie felt awkward watching the whole thing.

_**MARLEY: And you might've had him first, but I'm still with him, uh oh uh oh**_

_**MICHAEL: Remember all the things you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her. Oh I want you back.**_

They turned to each other, rolled their eyes and headed out of opposite doors. Kitty pushed Stevie against the door as Marley walked out the door they were in so she wouldn't see them. They watched as both went to their lockers and away from each other.

_**Marley/Michael: Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this. And now you're taking him to every restaurant and everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking him to every restaurant. You got me, got me like this. Boy you can say anything you want. I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya. I want you back. I want you back, wa-want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'. Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'. I want you back. I want you back. Wa-want you, want you back.**_

Kitty turned to Stevie.

"This is just too good to be true. A Marley-Michael showdown over big, beefy and beautiful Blake? Finally something interesting is happening around here," she grinned. "We should do something."

"Like stay out of it," Stevie suggested. "It looks like it's already a hard thing for all of them. Maybe we should let them deal with it. We'd only make it more awkward if everyone knew what was going on."

Kitty rolled her eyes but Stevie couldn't see it. She turned around and smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest making his heart flutter. "You're so sweet sometimes. You always think about everyone. I just meant we should see if they are okay. I'll go check on Marley. You check on Michael and I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Yeah," he blushed at the idea of her liking his idea.

"Sweet and a cutie," Kitty smiled before leaning in and kissing Stevie on the cheek. "I'm a lucky girl."

She walked away and Stevie couldn't help but watch her do so. He turned to go after Michael but got distracted by seeing Blake standing in the choir room. He obviously expected to find Marley and Michael there. Stevie walked inside.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked Blake.

"Hey, Stevie," Blake smiled. "Have you seen Marley or Michael? They were supposed to wait on me here."

"I think I just saw them heading to class actually," Stevie assumed. "Listen, Blake, I think we need to talk. I think I know something you need to know."

Blake wondered what the freshman could possibly know. Stevie looked worried and he knew it must be something he didn't want to say."

-GLEE-

Claire Holton frantically ran around her New York City apartment packing her suitcases. Earlier in the morning she got a phone call telling her she had booked a five episode arc on the ABC show _Nashville _but they needed her on set in 48 hours. That meant that she had to fly to Nashville, Tennessee that evening. She was so excited about this role she didn't even care that it was so short notice.

As she finished packing her first bag she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, but assumed Ian had come to fill her in on the specifics of the job. He'd spent so much time with his other two clients that she expected him to give her the attention that she deserved now that she had booked another television show. Walking over to the door, she looked through the peephole to see someone holding a huge bouquet of red roses. She smiled and gushed at the gesture.

Opening the door, she said, "Thank you so much. You can put them on the table while I get you a little something for your trouble." She assumed it was a delivery boy.

"If you plan on giving me money that's not what I came here for," Tyler Trevino's voice made its way to her ears and she turned around. Surprised didn't begin to explain how she felt about his tenacity.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment? I thought I made myself very clear," Claire huffed.

"You did, and I'll go in just a minute, but there was something that I had to tell you first," Tyler pleaded.

"What could you possibly expect that I haven't already told you? You are a irresponsible manwhore who isn't satisfied until he's dipped his dick in everyone he's come in contact with," Claire bellowed.

"Um, not to be insensitive, but I'm fairly certain that your number of partners over the years would quadruple mine," Tyler said before blocking her hand trying to slap his face. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come here?" she pushed him away since she didn't slap him.

"To apologize," Tyler admitted. "I really do like you Claire but I let my hormones get the best of me and I screwed up a good thing. I messed it up and I know I won't get it back but I still wanted to tell you that I'm sorry before I leave on tour tomorrow. I didn't want to leave things awkward between us."

"How can it be awkward if there is no such thing as _us_?" Claire pointed out.

"That could be true, but you and I both know it isn't," Tyler took a step closer. "We're more alike than either of us care to admit, Claire. We both like the chase. We both like conquering a new target, and neither of us ever planned on having feelings for the other. That's another thing we have in common. We both failed at that last one. When it comes to you and me we both started feeling."

"Go to hell," Claire dared him but not with a lot of conviction.

His attention turned to the luggage on the table. "Looks like you're already on the way."

"Very funny," she walked over to the door and held it open. "I'm leaving New York tonight for a job in Nashville. Now if you will leave I can finish packing and get as far away from you as humanly possible."

"Certainly," he smiled. "I'll leave as soon as you accept my apology."

"Why on earth would I do that?" she scoffed.

"Because you aren't mad at me because I tried to seduce Colton. You're mad at me because I hurt you before you could hurt me. You know as well as I do that if I hadn't done it to you, you would have eventually cheated on me. So just accept my apology and we can both move on. No harm, no foul."

"And you'll leave me alone?" she questioned.

"What's the point of continually trying? You have a wall up so high I would never see the real you," Tyler cut away at her little secret.

"That is not true!" she spoke passionately.

_**(Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth f/ Emeile Sande – version by Corey Gray & Alexi Blue)**_

_**(Performed by Tyler Trevino and Claire Holton)**_

_**TYLER: You tell all the boys no. Makes you feel good, yeah. I know you're out of my league, but that won't scare me away oh no. **_

Claire turned away from Tyler so he couldn't see her face.

_**TYLER: You carried on so long. You couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your wall so high that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try.**_

She joined him in the song's chorus because she knew there was truth to what he said.

_**Tyler/Claire: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect.**_

Tyler walked up behind her and rubbed the palm of his hand from her should down to her hand and held if softly in his.

_**TYLER: Take it off now, girl. Take it off now, girl. I wanna see inside.**_

Claire let herself lean against the beautiful young man behind her.

_**Tyler/Claire: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**_

Allowing herself to feel the same emotions for Tyler that she had before she felt a warmth come over her until she felt his lips on her neck and she pulled away walking to the other side of the room and away from her temptation.

_**CLAIRE: You let all the girls go. Makes you feel good, don't it? Behind your Broadway show**_

_**Claire/Tyler: I heard a voice say please don't hurt me. You've carried on so long. You couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your wall so high that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**_

_**CLAIRE: Take it back now boy, take it off now boy. I wanna see inside.**_

_**Claire/Tyler: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight. Ohhh, tonight.**_

Neither of them could take their eyes off of the other. The found themselves in the other's arms and slowly taking off their clothes.

_**Tyler/Claire: I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower. I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out. We'll be falling, falling, but that's okay **_

_**TYLER: Cause I'll be right here.**_

_**Tyler/Claire: I just wanna know.**_

Tyler picked Claire up in his strong arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed before lying down beside her.

_**TYLER: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? **_

_**Tyler/Claire: Take it off now girl, take it off now girl cause I wanna see inside. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight? Tonight, see beneath your beautiful. Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight.**_

Tyler reached over and turned off the bedroom light and joined Claire in bed for what they both did best . . . each other.

-GLEE-

"I can't believe that I've never seen your New York apartment," Kallie stated as they headed up the stairs. "And thanks for letting me hangout this afternoon. Cooper and Brody left pretty quickly."

"I'm sure they had some catching up of their own to get to," Sam winked at Blaine knowing exactly why they left so quickly. Kallie caught the look as well and blushed.

"Right," she turned her head away from the boys in embarrassment. "I probably should have made that connection. That will be interesting conversation when the three of us see your show tonight, Blaine. Are you going tonight, Sam?"

"I'll be packing. We leave for Boston first thing in the morning," Sam explained. "I want to make sure all of that is done before Blaine gets home so we can spend the whole night together without any distractions."

"Ah, I get it," Kallie smiled. "I'm guessing I'll be staying with Cooper tonight then so you two can have your alone time."

Sam and Blaine shared a smile.

"Something like that," Blaine grinned.

They walked onto their floor and turned the corner to find Rachel sitting on the floor in the hallway playing on her phone.

"Oh thank god," she said when she saw them walk up. She stood. "Kallie? When did you get back in town? Are you just visiting?"

"I think a more important question is why are you sitting on the floor outside your apartment? Did you lock yourself out?" Blaine questioned.

"Not exactly," Rachel winced. "I just needed to get away. Can I hang out in your apartment?"

"What are you getting away from?" Sam wondered until they all heard screaming coming from inside her apartment.

"Why can't you just admit it?" Quinn yelled. "I said the words and you can't handle them and the reason you can't handle them is because you never felt the same way for me in the process."

"Process? You think this was just a process?" Santana's voice was full of venom. "What the hell, Quinn? What possible process could you think that I am trying that would make me use you?"

"Oh please, like you don't know!" Sam recognized the tone in Quinn's voice. She was to the point she was no longer thinking about her words. She saw red and would say anything she could to prove her point. "You still love Brittany and you're using me to try and replace her. Blonde, cheerio, sweet and your friend. At least I was until you admitted that you didn't love me and you're still in love with our dead best friend."

"I would never tell you that!" Santana screamed.

Blaine, Sam, Rachel, and Kallie listened in the hallway as the apartment went silent. It saddened them all because they knew why.

"You just did," Quinn's voice echoed.

"Where are you going?" Santana's voice faltered. "Quinn, stop. Where are you going?"

The door to the apartment opened and Quinn walked out rolling her suitcase behind her. She was surprised to see everyone standing there She turned to Rachel.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Rach," she gave her a hug. "I'll give you a call next time I come to the city."

"You don't have to go, Quinn. You can stay as long as you want," Rachel insisted.

"Thank you, but I've been here too long. I'm going to catch the train back to New Haven. I miss it," Quinn explained. She turned to Sam. "I'll see you at the Boston show Friday night."

She hugged him and then Blaine and told the boys bye before walking away and breaking down into tears. The rest stood in the hallway not knowing what to do.

"She's not yelling," Rachel whispered so Santana wouldn't hear her. "I'm a little scared to go in there."

"Blaine, take Rachel and Kallie into our place," Sam suggested. "I'm going to sit with Santana, okay?"

"Of course," Blaine agreed before opening the door to their apartment and walking in with the girls.

Sam walked into Rachel and Santana's apartment but found no sign of his best friend anywhere. He looked throughout the apartment to no avail until he realized that her bedroom door was locked.

"Santana," Sam spoke softly. "Let me in. It's just me. Everyone else is across the hall."

There was no movement inside the room and no sound to indicate she was in there but he knew it. He knew his best friend wanted to hide from the world and that was the last thing he was going to let her do. Realizing they were alone, he pulled out the one trick he knew she wouldn't be able to turn down, a Sam Evans' Justin Bieber impression.

"Santana, if you don't let me in I'm just going to start singing and annoying you," he said then waited for her to open the door but it didn't happen. "Okay, you asked for it."

_**(U Smile by Justin Bieber – Tyler Ward Cover)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: I'd wait on you forever and a day. Hand and foot your world is my world, yeah. Ain't no way you're ever gon' get any less than you should. 'Cause baby, you smile I smile. 'Cause whenever you smile, I smile.**_

He turned his back and leaned on the door. As he continued singing, he heard the lock click open and footsteps run back to the bed. He couldn't help but smile.

_**SAM: Your lips, my biggest weakness, shouldn't have let you know. I'm always gonna do what they say (hey). If you need me I'll come runnin' from a thousand miles away. When you smile I smile (oh whoa) you smile, I smile, hey.**_

Sam opened the bedroom door and saw Santana lying on the bed curled up into a ball. As he sang their eyes connected.

_**SAM: Baby, take my open heart and all it offers 'cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get. You ain't seen nothing yet. I won't ever hesitate to give you more 'cause baby you smile, I smile. When you smile, I smile.**_

He walked over and laid down next to her and she quickly turned over and curled into him letting his arms caress her and make her feel better.

_**SAM: Baby, you won't ever want for nothing. You are my ends and my means now. With you there's no in between. I'm all in. Cause my cards are on the table, cause I'm willing and I'm able, but I fold to your wish 'cause it's my command.**_

He looked down at his best friend and ran his fingers through her hair.

_**SAM: Baby, you smile, I smile. And whenever you smile, I smile. You smile, I smile. Whenever you smile, I smile.**_

"Sam," Santana began to speak.

"You don't have to say anything, Santana," Sam squeezed her tightly. "I know."

-GLEE-

Across the hall, Blaine and Rachel sat in the living room talking. They'd been inside for about thirty minutes. Kallie had actually fallen asleep in the spare bedroom still jetlagged from her flight.

"Do you think Santana will be okay?" Rachel asked. "Maybe I should call Quinn and check on her too."

"Rach, I think the best thing we can do is stay out of it. We don't really know what's going on between them. We can just be there when they want to talk about it," Blaine determined.

"I'm still going to text, Quinn," Rachel pulled out her phone. "Santana has Sam to take care of her. Quinn is all alone in New Haven."

"She's not alone. We have friends there too," Blaine insisted but saw Rachel's determined look that meant she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Would it make you feel better if I text Jeff and ask him to meet her at the train station?"

"Yes, please," she smiled. "I'll get the time from her."

Blaine texted Jeff Sterling at Yale asking him to pick up Quinn and make sure that she was okay. His blonde friend agreed and Rachel felt much better about the situation. When a knock came at the door, Blaine walked over and opened it. On the other side was Joe Hart.

"Hey Blaine, hey Rachel," he waved over to her seeing her on the phone. "Blaine, can I use your spare key for Tina's place. No one's home and I don't have a way in."

Blaine realized the potential of what could happen here. He hadn't told Joe about . . .

"Joe," Kallie's voice came from the bedroom door. "Joe, is that really you?" The disbelief in her voice was evident. "You cut off your dreads. You look good."

"Kallie?" Joe was in an even deeper state of shock than Kallie. He had convinced himself that he would never see the girl of his dreams again. "What are you doing here?"

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting," she smiled.

"I'm sorry," he returned the smile. He ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Both of them couldn't stop the huge smiles on their faces.

Blaine felt an arm slip through his. Rachel stood there enjoying the sight of two people once in love and torn away from each other finding each other once again. The moment was interrupted by both Rachel and Blaine's phones beeping with a text message. They pulled them out and read them.

"It's from Justin," Rachel told Blaine. "It says to meet him at the main stage in NYADA as soon as I can possibly get there."

"That's what mine says too," Blaine showed her. The message confused them.

"It's okay if you have to go, Blaine," Kallie spoke up. "I'd actually love the chance to sit with Joe and catch up with him. I mean we haven't seen each other in over a year."

"Yeah, Blaine, we should let them catch up," Rachel winked obviously giving the statement another layer of meaning than Kallie had.

"Just call Cooper, and make sure you have the times for him to pick you up right for the show," Blaine instructed.

"Wait, all my dress clothes are at his place," Kallie realized.

"We're the same size," looked her over. "Use the spare key and get something from my closet. There's some designer stuff in there I've already worn so help yourself to whatever."

"Thanks, Rachel," Kallie gushed at the idea of raiding her closet.

"You ready to trek across town?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, let me go tell Sam where we're going though," he agreed with conditions.

They left the apartment leaving Kallie and Joe alone. Blaine went to unlock the door to the other apartment but it opened as he reached for it. Sam and Santana walked into the hallway with them.

"Hey, I was just coming over to find you," Sam said to Blaine. "Ella just texted both of us and we've got to meet her as soon as we can get there. She said it was really important."

"It wouldn't happen to be a NYADA, would it?" Rachel connected the dots.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Santana wondered.

"Because we got the same text from Justin," Blaine explained. "I wonder what those two are planning?"

-GLEE-

"Hey, Stevie, wait up!" Stevie walked to lunch contemplating the crazy day he'd had already. Hearing Hunter Clarington wanting him to wait around made things even more odd considering they'd never actually spoken to each other.

"What's up, Hunter?" he asked turning towards him before heading out into the quad for lunch.

"I have a little something planned for the girls at lunch, but I need someone to work the sound system. Will you help me out?"

"Sure, anything to help out someone else in Glee," Stevie insisted.

"That a lesson your brother taught you?" Hunter assumed.

"No, I mean he probably would if I asked, but it's just my personal philosophy," Stevie admitted.

"I've heard that about you from Kitty and Jessie and a few others," Hunter informed him. "That's cool of you, kid."

"Well, I just want to see us back on top again," Stevie revealed. "The petty arguments between us aren't going to help that so someone needs to be a peacemaker."

"And from what I hear people with the last name Evans are really good at that," Hunter smirked. He got serious at his next thought. "Be careful, kid, I know you like Kitty and I get why. She's beautiful and she does have this really sweet side to her, but just be aware she's got a vicious side too. If she wants something she'll stop at nothing to get it."

"I'll be fine, but thanks for the warning," Stevie was getting tired of people trying to steer him away from the blonde. "So do you need the help right now?"

"Yeah at the bottom of the stairs where the band usually plays during lunch," Hunter pointed out as they walked outside and to the table with their friends. Jacob and Mia sat together and Marley was close to them. Jessie sat with Kitty, Stacy, and Bree. Blake sat at the next table over with Cameron, Nick, and Michael. At another table, he saw his sister sitting with Jake and Sugar.

"When I give you the signal just push play okay?" Hunter instructed.

"Got it," Stevie agreed. He moved to sit away from the others by the sound system that had been set up. Noticing that he chose not to sit with any of the others, Stacy walked over and sat with her brother.

"What's up with you? I haven't seen you all day," Stacy asked sitting next to him. He still couldn't get used to her being dressed in the Cheerio uniform.

"Just thinking about stuff," Stevie blew it off. "Sam starts his tour tomorrow. I wonder how he's dealing with the idea of leaving Blaine for almost a month."

"I'm sure he's dealing with it better than you're dealing with whatever is happening with you. Now tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "You won't leave me alone until I do anyway." Stevie decided to confide in his sister the one thing he hadn't told anyone. "If you knew something about someone that they would probably be embarrassed to know that you know should you tell them that you know or just pretend that you don't know."

"Is it something they need to talk about or something you found out because you tend to be nosy?" Stacy questioned.

"A little of both," he answered honestly.

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Stacy asked.

"That I should tell him and make sure it's not weird. I'm just not sure how to do that," Stevie confessed.

"You'll figure it out," she smiled. "And I cannot tell you how happy I am that this doesn't involve Kitty."

"No, that's a completely different issue all together," Stevie sighed.

"What happened?" Stacy turned to look at the blonde Cheerio.

Before he could tell her, he saw Hunter looking his direction signaling him to start the music.

"I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait," he said as he turned to the sound system and started the booming music.

Everyone looked around wondering why the music had started. Hunter moved up to the center by himself and the Evans' kids noticed that both Jessie and Kitty got very excited seeing his muscular frame gyrate to the music. Then Jacob joined him and they watched Mia perk up in surprise. When Jake added to the mix, Stevie turned to gage Marley's reaction. He wasn't the only one. Both Blake and Michael were watching as well. It appeared that she managed to hide her feelings but Stevie was close enough to notice the attraction in her eyes. It confused him to wonder how she actually felt. He noticed another guy join the dance. He turned to see Cameron with the other guys. Turning back to his sister, he noticed the blush on her face. Evidently, she had a crush of her own.

_**(Uh Huh by B2k)**_

_**(Performed by Hunter Clarington, Jake Puckerman, Jacob Reed, and Cameron Sanders)**_

Hunter was smart. He stood directly between Jessie and Kitty and sang to both of them making sure not to give one more time than the other.

_**HUNTER: Girl, you messed up when you let me in. Told your best friend that you wanted me. Then she called me up and hipped me to your steez. Told me that you were lookin' for a guy like me. So, I said hold on, I ain't the one unless, shorty really wanna have some fun. Then, she said that you told her I was what you want. When I call, you don't try to front (Uh huh)**_

The four boys began dancing in unison making the girls squeal.

_**JAKE: I'm the guy in your dreams**_

_**ALL 4: That you had last night.**_

_**JAKE: I'm the Benz with tha 20's**_

_**ALL 4: That you wanna drive.**_

_**JAKE: I'm tha thug in your life**_

_**ALL 4: That'll treat you right.**_

_**JAKE: Got ya hooked, cuz, I'm bringing everything you like.**_

Blake walked away. He couldn't take watching Jake sing to Marley. Michael followed. The Cheerios joined the boys dancing suggestively with them and singing the sexual uh-huh moments.

_**ALL 4: (Uh-huh) I know that you wantin' this. (Uh-huh) Tell me, can you handle it. (Uh-huh) Show me how you work dem hips. (Uh-huh) and maybe, you can roll wit it. (Uh-huh) I know that you wantin' this. (Uh-huh) Tell me, can you handle it? (Uh-huh) Show me how you work dem hips. (Uh-huh) and maybe, we can roll wit it.**_

It was obvious that Jessie and Kitty were vying for Hunter's attention.

_**HUNTER: Now, we're all out in the open. Everybody knows about you and me. **_

Hunter stared at Kitty hoping she'd get the message while he danced with Jessie.

_**HUNTER: Ain't no more need for you and me to creep. I want you so bad, I don't care who sees. **_His attention turned to Jessie and Kitty stormed off and sat down at the picnic table.

_**HUNTER: So, girl, hold on, I got what you want. I know you ain't scared to go and have some fun. So, let your girlfriends know that you found someone. Who'll be keepin' you tight and sprung (Uh-huh)**_

With Blake gone, Jake was more daring and went over to Marley making it obvious that he sang directly to her.

_**JAKE: I'm the guy in your dreams**_

_**ALL 4: That you had last night.**_

_**JAKE: I'm the Benz with tha 20's**_

_**ALL 4: That you wanna drive.**_

_**JAKE: I'm tha thug in your life**_

_**ALL 4: That'll treat you right.**_

_**JAKE: Got ya hooked, cuz, I'm bringing everything you like.**_

Marley ran into the building. It wasn't the reaction Jake hoped for. Kitty was already angry at Hunter's choice and now she had someone to take it out on. She turned to Bree and nodded her head. The young vindictive Cheerio left followed by four other Cheerios leaving in the same direction as Marley.

_**ALL 4: (Uh-huh) I know that you wantin' this. (Uh-huh) Tell me, can you handle it. (Uh-huh) Show me how you work dem hips. (Uh-huh) and maybe, you can roll wit it. (Uh-huh) I know that you wantin' this. (Uh-huh) Tell me, can you handle it? (Uh-huh) Show me how you work dem hips. (Uh-huh) and maybe, we can roll wit it.**_

"That can't be good," Stacy pointed at the Cheerio army heading out.

"You don't think they'd do something to her right here in the school do you?" Stevie hoped it wouldn't be true.

"If we don't stop it I think that's exactly what will happen."

Stevie and Stacy ran towards the entrance and they didn't see Kitty's worried face as they ran by. She stood wondering what they would actually try to do. They also passed by Blake and Michael talking. The two older boys, curious about what Sam's siblings could be up too decided to follow.

They ran into the building and the five Cheerios had Marley surrounded with Slushees.

"No! Stop! You don't want to do that!" Stevie yelled when he made it to her.

The five cheerleaders all turned to him.

"You and what army will stop us, little man," Bree cackled.

Stevie turned to see that Stacy wasn't with him.

She had grabbed Marley and run down the hall.

"Now our prey got away," Bree rhymed. "Someone will have to pay for that."

Stevie barely had time to close his eyes before the onslaught of five cherry slushees covered him like an icy hell. He stood there in shock, body shaking and teeth chattering from the cold.

"Stay out of our way, freshman!" Bree and the other girls laughed until Blake walked in looking at them with the angriest eyes they'd ever seen. Blake might be captain of the Glee club but he was also the star quarterback of the football team and with that came power.

"Did you do this to him?" he screamed at the five girls as Michael followed trying to get Stevie to talk to him. The girls simply ran away. "You better run! I'm turning all five of you into Mrs. Schuester! You'll be lucky if any of you keep your spots on that damn cheerleading squad!" He turned back to Stevie and Michael. "Has he said anything?"

"Nothing yet," Michael said.

"Do you have any extra clothes in the locker room? He's closer to your size than mine," Blake suggested.

"Yeah, I have my gym clothes," Michael realized.

"Get him to the showers. It's the only way he'll get this much gunk off of him. I'll go to Mrs. Schuester's office, turn those damn girls in and get her to call Stevie's mom to bring more clothes or get permission to take him home to change. I'll meet you back in the locker room okay?" Blake ordered.

Michael just nodded. It almost felt like old times, him and Blake working together in order to be there with their friends.

-GLEE-

When Rachel, Blaine, Sam, and Santana arrived at the NYADA theatre, Colton and Lindsey were already there as was Mercedes, Mike, and Tina.

"Let me guess, all four of you got this ominous text to be here and meet our agents as soon as possible," Mercedes assumed.

"Yeah, did Justin send it to you guys as well?" Blaine guessed.

"He sent it to me," Mike indicated. "Mercedes was with him when we got here and then Ella and Zach arrived with this guy I've never seen before and Justin vanished with them."

"I've seen him before," Mercedes filled the others in. "I auditioned for him. He's casting a primetime series about a college glee club. It's the audition Quinn and I both got callbacks for. Where is she anyway?"

Santana winced at the question and Sam took charge of the answer. "She had to go back up to New Haven to tie up some loose ends," he stated before turning to Colton. "I guess Zach filled you in on this get together?"

"He said to meet him here about an audition," Colton stated. "Lindsey and I weren't too far away so we were the first ones here. I'm as clueless as you guys."

"Ella has clients here and so does Justin and Zach," Rachel realized. "They didn't just leave out Ian did they?"

"No they did not," Claire's voice came from the back of the auditorium as she walked down the aisle. "Can anyone explain the ominous text that I got from Ian about meeting him here for an audition?"

"Are you all here for an audition?" Tina hypothesized as she and Lindsey separated themselves because they both felt like the tagalongs in this equation.

"Actually, you're in this too," Sebastian walked up from backstage. "He's casting an Asian female and you fit that bill. Follow me backstage." Sebastian stopped. "Wait, where is Quinn. We need her."

"She left town, okay?" Santana blurted out.

"That's a specific part he's looking for," Sebastian's attention turned to Lindsey. "You up for it?"

Lindsey's smile doubled in size. Quinn's loss could end up being her gain.

In the back row of the theatre, Ella entered with Mr. Murphy, the executive producer of the new potential series, followed by Ian, Justin, and Zach, who all had an invested interest in making this deal happen.

"I will admit that your concept is intriguing, Ella. It's never been done in the history of television. Casting a group of people who already have friendships and relationships and putting them together to tell this story does add a level on intrigue, but I need to see that each of them could easily excel at this. I need an entire group of stars not individuals that could fade into the background."

"Well look no further, Ryan," Ella smiled. "You've got four Broadway stars, two young movie talents, and two television faces that audiences already know. We've also supplied you with some fresh faces you could consider your personal finds and all of them are represented at our agency. Everything could be done in house including us helping you find more talent from the adult roles you need, guest stars, or even casting the extras. Five Star could do all of that for you."

"Well, like I said it's an interesting concept to consider and I do pride myself on being innovative and discovering new ways to make great television," Ryan agreed. "But the proof is in the performance. I need to see what they can do."

Onstage, Sebastian filled the entire group in on what was happening and each of them realized how big of an opportunity this could actually be. Not only was it a chance to be part of a really cool television pilot, but a chance for them to all do it together. They knew that was something that would never come along again in their lifetime. They had to take advantage of it."

"We have no instruments," Rachel pointed out the obvious.

"We've all performed a cappella before. We can really show off our vocals better that way," Mercedes suggested.

"So what do we sing?" Santana inquired.

"I have an idea," Sam smiled and everyone huddled together to listen to him.

"Not to rush you guys, but Mr. Murphy is a busy man. If we don't get this show on the road he's going to leave," Justin whispered to them from the floor in front of the stage.

"Oh don't worry," Sam smiled. "We've got this."

The group formed a semi-circle around the middle of the stage and began their a cappella beat letting their agents and Mr. Murphy know what song they would sing.

_**(For the Longest Time by Billy Joel – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Lindsey Black, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, **_

_**Sam Evans, Colton Haines, Claire Holton, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Sebastian Smythe)**_

The group began with Blaine taking lead while everyone harmonized.

_**Blaine w/ all: Woah, oh, oh oh (Mike: The longest) For the longest time (Rachel: Time!) Woah, oh oh, oh, (Mike: The longest) For the longest**_

_**BLAINE: If you said goodbye to me tonight there would still be music left to write.**_

_**MERCEDES: What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened for the longest time.**_

_**MIKE: Once I thought my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on.**_

_**TINA: I'll take my chances. I forgot how nice romance is.**_

_**Mike/Tina: I haven't been there for the longest time.**_

Mr. Murphy was surprised to see the group break out into a dance without any rehearsal.

"That would be one of those perks of them knowing each other," Ella beamed at his interest.

_**Blaine w/ all: Woah, oh, oh oh (Mike: The longest) For the longest time (Rachel: Time!) Woah, oh oh, oh, (Mike: The longest) For the longest**_

_**SAM: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall, and the greatest miracle of all.**_

_**RACHEL: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too.**_

_**Sam/Rachel: That hasn't happened for the longest time**_

_**COLTON: Maybe this won't last very long, but you feel so right and I could be wrong. Maybe I've been hoping too hard, but I've gone this far, and it's more than I hoped for..**_

_**LINDSEY: Who knows how much further we'll go on. Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone.**_

_**CLAIRE: I'll take my chances. I forgot how nice romance is. I haven't been there for the longest time.**_

"They're really good," Ryan smiled as Sebastian took Santana's hand and walked in front of the others.

_**SEBASTIAN: I had second thoughts at the start. I said to myself, hold on to your heart. Now I know the woman that you are. You're wonderful so far, and it's more than I'd hoped for.**_

_**SANTANA: I don't care what consequence it brings. I have been a fool for lesser things.**_

_**SEBTANA: I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time.**_

The group partnered up leaving Rachel as the one girl without a partner giving her permission to sing lead.

_**Rachel w/ all: Woah, oh, oh, oh (MIKEL the longest)**_

_**Rachel/Blaine: For the longest time. Woah, oh, oh, oh (MIKE: The longest)**_

_**ALL: For the longest time. Woah, oh, oh, oh**_

_**RACHEL: The longest time.**_

_**MIKE: The longest.**_

_**ALL: For the longest time. Woah, oh, oh, oh. For the longest time.**_

The group stood on stage unsure of what was happening in the audience. They couldn't see through the stage lights.

"I think I've seen what I need to see," Ryan said as he stood. "I'll be in touch, Ms. Stone."

-GLEE-

Michael sat nervously in the locker room as he waited for Stevie to get out of the shower. He hoped that Blake would get there with the clothes Mary Evans was supposed to bring him, but if that didn't happen he needed to be there to help the kid out. He heard the shower cutoff and he knew that in just a few short moments, the beautiful boy that he was trying very hard not to lust after would walk towards him in nothing more than a towel.

His realization came true as Stevie turned the corner dripping water from his smooth body. Michael couldn't help but flashback to the dream he had the previous night. He quickly sat back down trying to hide the fact that he was turned on. He cursed himself for feeling this way. He knew the fascination wasn't that he had feelings for Stevie just that he was sexually frustrated and the cute blonde had a body that shouldn't be on someone his age. It was obvious to him that he shared the same genetics as his Adonis brother, Sam.

"You okay, Michael? You look like you're in another world," Stevie stood there in towel with his hands on his hips.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" Michael tried to change the subject.

"Not unless you have some for me. Did my mom get here yet?" he asked pulling off his towel to finish drying off. Michael turned the other direction reaching into his locker for the sweatpants and t-shirt he kept there.

"Dude, you don't have to be shy. We're in a locker room. You've seen naked dudes before," Stevie joked as he slipped the sweatpants on.

"Damn, Stevie, I know you're young, but did you forget I'm gay? We live together now. I really don't need to be thinking about your naked body every time I see you," Michael confessed.

"Like you would do that," Stevie scoffed. "The only reason that would be a problem is if you think I'm sexy."

As Stevie put his shirt on, Michael didn't respond. Stevie looked down at his seated friend and saw him blushing. "Oh, you do think that," Stevie wasn't sure how to react. "Well, that's okay. I don't care. It's a compliment. Heck, now I've got you and Nicky saying I look good. If I get Blake I'll have the whole unholy trinity."

Stevie's joke seemed to fall on deaf ears. Michael's face simply hardened at the idea of Blake being attracted to anyone else but him. It didn't take a genius to see the jealousy in his eyes. Stevie sat down next to him.

"See that little pang of jealousy you just had is why I don't care about you seeing me naked. I know where your interests are. You love Blake. Everyone knows that," neither of them realized that as Stevie spoke Blake entered the locker room with the clothes Stevie's mother brought him. Hearing Stevie's words stopped him one row of lockers over and he decided to stop and listen.

Stevie continued. "I'm in your corner. You live with my family now and you've got two brothers and a sister whether you want us or not. You and I share a bathroom. We're going to see each other naked, jacking off, whatever. It is what it is, but I don't need you feeling weird about me or around me especially when I know that any interest you have in me is only because Blake is having such a hard time realizing that you're the one for him. So please tell me that we're cool, okay?"

Michael cracked a smile. "Yeah, we're cool." The boys bumped fists when Stevie saw Michael's expression changed. "Wait, I've never caught you jacking off. Did you catch me?"

Stevie laughed and stood up. "You were a little loud last night. That dream must have been incredible. You'll have to tell me what kind of tricks you had Blake do to you. And the reason you've never caught me is because I've never done that . . . yet."

The final word he said was full-on eye contact with Michael. He let out that Evans' smile before turning and seeing Blake standing there. The older boy begged him with his eyes not to reveal his presence.

"Since when do you act more like Sebastian than Sam?" Michael kidded.

"Actually, I'm fairly certain I just pulled a Santana trick," Stevie turned back to him.

"What's the difference?" Michael wanted to know.

Stevie just smiled and turned to leave, taking the moment to get his clothes from Blake and whispered to him, "Because Santana always knows whose listening to her conversations. Don't be a puss. Tell him how you feel."

Stevie walked out the door to the locker room. Blake started to walk around to where Michael was, but he just wasn't ready to say the words yet.

-GLEE-

Cooper and Brody lay in bed together having just finished making up for lost time. They lay there with Brody's head on Cooper's chest. Coming down off their mutual high together, Cooper ran his fingers through Brody's hair.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly. Leaving without telling you what was going on was not something that I wanted to do, but I needed to make sure that my arrival in London was a complete surprise," he turned his head so they could look in each other's eyes. "I completely understand if you were angry with me."

"I was angry. Maybe it was more like I was just upset, but I held on to the fact that you had a really good reason and it turned out I was right," Brody smiled and turned over to kiss his boyfriend.

"I just hate that you had to stay here in the City without knowing. Probably wasn't a smart thing for me to leave my hot and sexy boy toy alone where all the other guys might try to take you away from me," Cooper confessed.

"They might try but I've only got eyes for you, Coop," they kissed again and as they did Brody flashbacked in his mind to when he woke up with Tyler between his legs.

"What's wrong?" Cooper pulled back when he felt Brody tense up.

Brody heard Rachel's words in his head. He debated back and forth in his head as so whether or not he should tell Cooper what happened. He honestly didn't know what to do. He trembled slightly at the thought.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? Whatever it is you can tell me," Cooper insisted.

He looked into Cooper's eyes, felt the love from within them, and decided to simply tell him the truth. "Coop, the night you left for London, Tyler had an argument with Claire and they ended whatever was going on with them. He and I left at the same time and we decided to get some drinks and go chill at my dorm room. Everything was fine. We had a good night and I thought it was just a chance for me to get to know someone that I was about to go on tour with soon. That's what it was until I went to sleep."

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked. "What happened?"

"I'd had a lot to drink, Cooper, so I passed out pretty early," Brody tried to explain but he could see the expression on Cooper's face hardening. "I felt something weird and it woke me up. When I realized what was going on it was too late to stop it."

Cooper sat up in the bed pulling away from Brody. Brody sat in front of him making sure all of their intimate areas were covered from anyone peering into the wall of windows allowing sunshine to kiss their sweaty skin.

"Too late to stop what?" Cooper's voice sounded angry for the first time.

"Tyler was blowing me, but I had no idea, Coop. I was asleep. I didn't know until it was too late. You believe me, right?" Brody felt himself pleading after seeing Cooper's reaction.

Cooper got out of bed wrapping himself from the waist down in a sheet from the bed. "What does it mean when you say it was too late? How would it ever be too late to push someone off of you that wasn't your boyfriend?"

"Because I didn't realize what was happening until I was cumming!" Brody blurted out the answer. The shock on Cooper's face scared him. "That's when I knew what had happened. It never would have happened if I was awake, baby, he took advantage of me. As soon as I realized what he'd done I punched him."

Cooper just turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Brody asked.

"To take a shower. I'm taking Kallie to see Blaine's show tonight. I'm sure you have packing to finish. Go ahead and let yourself out. I'll call you when we get back from the show," Cooper's words jarred Brody into the realization that something between them had just changed.

-GLEE-

Not knowing exactly what would happen after their performance for Mr. Murphy, the entire group headed out into the lobby of NYADA filled with energy. They made plans for a quick trip for coffee before Blaine and Rachel had to go prepare for their performances that evening. Everyone headed over to Central Perk except for Sam, Blaine, Colton, and Lindsey who waited on Rachel to come down from checking on her mother. Keeping Colton and Lindsey there was all part of Blaine's plan. He knew Sam would want to stay and visit with friends longer than he would be able to stay. Lindsey would convince him to stay with her when he had to leave with Rachel.

"How much longer is she going to be?" Lindsey looked at the time on her watch. "Everyone's going to think we stood them up."

"I'm sure she won't be much longer," Blaine insisted.

"Actually, she might be a while," the British voice stated as he came down the stairs.

"Tell me that isn't who I think it is," Sam whispered to Blaine whose eyes bulged from their sockets.

Everyone turned to see Adam Crawford standing in front of them grinning ear to ear.

"Blaine, it is so good to see you again. I assume you are here to make good on your brother's promise to me," Adam smirked.

Sam charged him and it took both Blaine and Colton to hold him back. Lindsey pushed Adam away from Sam and Blaine.

"What is going on here?" Shelby Corcoran yelled out as she and Rachel joined the rest of the group.

"It appears it is finally time for all of us to lay our cards on the table," Adam stood looking more confident than ever before. "So why don't we all sit down and chat like a happy little family."


	18. Chapter 18 - Secrets

CHAPTER 18 – SECRETS

"There is no way I'm leaving Blaine alone with that fucker!"

Sam screamed at Shelby as she tried to negotiate a truce between everyone in the lobby.

"Sam, be realistic," she took each of his shoulders in her hands and stared into his eyes. "You're a smart young man. Think this through."

"What are you talking about?" Sam argued as he turned to see Blaine standing with Rachel then Lindsey and Colton standing defensively between them and a smug Adam at the bottom of the staircase.

"You are never going to get Adam away from Blaine unless you give him what he wants. You trust Blaine, don't you?" Shelby questioned.

"Completely!" Sam defended himself.

"Then stop worrying about Adam!" Shelby raised her voice hoping it would get through Sam's stubbornness. "He says he just wants to talk to Blaine so let him. If he's lying, you still trust Blaine and you know he'd never do anything to hurt you. If that's really the case why are you so worried?"

Sam realized she was right.

"I don't trust Adam. I just don't want to leave Blaine alone with him," Sam looked into her eyes for help.

"Then don't," she smiled. "He only said he wanted to talk to Blaine without you."

Across the lobby, Blaine stood with Rachel.

"Your mom is a miracle worker. She hasn't seen Sam in months and look at her. She calmed him down and now they're talking," Blaine whispered.

"Well it was her idea to calm him down. I wanted to let him free to go caveman on Adam's British arse," Rachel sneered as she didn't let the swarmy Brit leave her eyeline.

"You don't have to worry about him. If Adam takes one step towards me I have no doubt that Lindsey will put him on his ass," Blaine smirked.

"That's why I like her," Rachel's face softened and she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It does change things some that Adam didn't do the things I thought he did, but it doesn't change how I feel. He did what he did out of fear, but in the process he manipulated me to get what he wanted. That's on him. He has to live with that. That's why he'll never have a chance with me."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Adam spoke up. He'd overheard Blaine's words to Rachel. The question caught everyone off guard. "My wanting to talk to you has nothing to do with me trying to steal you away from Sam. I just want you to hear my side of the story. I want you to know you were not completely wrong about me."

"Do you mean that?" Sam walked over and got in his face. No one even tried to stop him. "If I let you talk to Blaine and spin whatever dumbass story you want to spin you'll leave us alone for good?"

"There is no spin to what I have to say. You go stand outside and let me say what I need to say and you never have to hear from me again," Adam had a gleam in his eye Sam still didn't trust.

"Sam can't wait outside. Paparazzi will catch him," Rachel moved between the boys. "The best you get is me sitting in the auditorium with him while you're out here with Blaine."

"And you're not talking to him alone," Sam butted into the conversation. "How do I know you won't try to drug him or something? I don't trust you, but I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want. One of our friends stays with you to make sure you behave."

"I'll do it," Colton spoke up. "I don't know this guy. I have no idea what's going on, but I can make sure Blaine is safe for you, Sam."

"There you go," Sam seemed satisfied. "Take it or leave it. Colton stays on my behalf or you don't talk to Blaine at all."

"That seems satisfactory," Adam agreed.

"Sam, I don't have to if you feel uncomfortable," Blaine expressed slipping his arm around Sam. He realized he didn't want his boyfriend to leave either.

"If this gets him out of our lives then this is a good thing. He does something you yell and I'll be here in two seconds," Sam promised before kissing him passionately. Partly it was to make him and Blaine feel better, but he mainly did it to mark his territory in front of Adam. After the kiss he looked up at the Brit and saw the jealousy in his eyes. It made Sam smile.

"I love you," Sam whispered in Blaine's ear before walking into the auditorium with Rachel, Lindsey, and Shelby.

The last thing he heard Blaine say was, "Okay, Adam, let's talk."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lindsey held on to his arm causing him to turn around.

"No, I'm not, but if I don't let it happen I'll never know how everyone really feels," Sam revealed to her.

"Are you worried about Blaine's feelings for you?" Lindsey made sure she spoke softly enough that Rachel couldn't hear.

"No, never, but just because I know he loves me doesn't mean that how he felt for Adam was fake. I don't want to wonder. I want to know," Sam declared.

Lindsey put her arms around him. "You already know, Sam. You know how he feels. I know that you have your worries, your secret fears you won't talk about with any of us, but this is something you need not worry about. I promise you. Your love is strong. It's Superman strong."

"Thanks, Lindsey," Sam smiled at her before she walked away to talk to Rachel and her mom. He turned to look out the door. Blaine and Adam were too far away to hear what was being said, but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Blaine's hands dug deep into the pockets of his jeans but his eye contact with Adam was steady. He listened to the story being told by the Brit and that worried him.

_**(Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naïve. I'm just out to find the better part of me. I'm more than a bird. I'm more than a plane. More than some pretty face beside a train. It's not easy to be me.**_

__He remembered himself sitting in his LA apartment staring at his phone waiting for Blaine to call him back. Now knowing the reason that he never did made Sam wonder if the Andersons were right. Was he good enough for Blaine?

_**SAM: Wish that I could cry. Fall upon my knees. Find a way to lie about a home I'll never see. It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve. Even Heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed but won't you concede. Even Heroes have the right to dream. It's not easy to be me.**_

His thoughts returned to watching Blaine's body language. He was receptive to Adam's story, but not to Adam. His beautiful face was emotionally hard making sure Adam knew his stance. Sam realized Blaine had no desire for Adam anymore.

_**SAM: Up, up and away, away from me. It's all right. You can all sleep sound tonight. I'm not crazy, or anything. I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naïve. Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees. I'm only a man in a silly red sheet. Digging for kryptonite on this one way street. Only a man in a funny red sheet looking for special things inside of me . . . inside of me . . .**_

Blaine walked away from Adam and the British brooding Blonde walked out the front doors of the school. Sam found himself running towards Blaine and scooping him into his arms making sure he was okay. He didn't care that their friends watched.

_**SAM: Inside of me . . . inside of me. I'm only a man in a silly red sheet. I'm only a man looking for a dream. I'm only a man in a funny red sheet and it's not easy . . . it's not easy to be me.**_

"What did he say?" Sam asked looking him in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter, babe. He's gone now and out of our lives," Blaine promised him.

"Are you sure?" Sam smiled. "Because nothing in the world would make me happier."

"I promise," Blaine said hugging his boyfriend.

His eyes connected with Colton who gave him a strange look of worry.

-GLEE-

"Michael, do you have your audition song picked out?" Mia asked him as they sat in the Reed's backyard with the twins. They had gotten together to work on a project for their English class, but Michael had been completely quiet since arriving. The other three knew that something was up with him but had no idea why.

"I don't think I'm going to audition anymore," Michael confessed.

"Dude, why?" Jacob asked with surprise. "You've been talking about auditioning for Grease since it was announced."

"Things change," Michael commented.

"That's a pretty big change," Jessie insisted. "You haven't mentioned it to me once."

"I've just been thinking about a lot of things since I lost my house and family. Today, after a whole lot of soul searching I went in and talked to Mrs. Schuester and found out that I only have three extra classes to take and I could graduate a year early," Michael revealed.

"Why would you want to do that?" Jessie was shocked.

"Yeah, we've been in this together since the beginning," Mia added. "Why would you want to leave before we have our senior year together?"

"Because I don't want to be a burden on anyone," Michael surprised them with his words. "The Evans are great but they aren't family. I don't have family. So the quicker I can get out into the real world and support myself the quicker I don't have to worry about what anyone thinks of me."

"I thought we were all like family," Mia smiled hoping to make things better. "Haven't we all promised we'd be there for you no matter what?"

"No offense, Mia, but you can't exactly help me with my problems because you're a virgin. No matter how much you and Jacob love each other you'll never know how much love can get fucked up by sex. Without that you'll never understand me," Michael stood to walk away.

"You're not leaving," Jessie took his arm. "Let's talk about this."

"This coming from the girl who can't decide if she loves dick or vagina more," Michael scoffed.

Jessie stood and slapped him across the cheek.

"I think that's my cue to go home," Michael walked away and around the side of the Reed house. Jessie started to follow him but Jacob stopped her and insisted on going himself.

He followed Michael until he got in the front yard with him.

"Michael, stop!"

He turned around and looked Jacob in the eye. "You coming to apologize for your sister?"

"No, she had good reason to slap you. You were being a douche bag. What happened to you today that you are pushing all of us away?" Jacob asked.

Michael watched his friend and knew he had to do the same to him that he'd done to the girls.

"Because I want to see you naked and show you what your missing dating someone that isn't letting you fuck them," Michael flirted with Jacob.

Jacob shoved him.

"That's not funny. I don't care about you flirting with me but don't insult Mia. You know she loves you and hasn't done anything to deserve being talked to like that!" Jacob shoved Michael to the ground.

"We could do it in this position if you want," Michael continued to tease him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob yelled at his friend. "Stop trying to push everyone away. If you keep doing it eventually it will happen."

Michael just sat there on the ground watching Jacob walk away. He couldn't help but think back to earlier in the afternoon. It happened right after Stevie left the locker room.

**Flashback**

Michael watched Stevie's sly smile.

"Actually, I'm fairly certain I just pulled a Santana trick," Stevie said before turning and walking passed the lockers and out of his view. Michael was sure he'd said something else but couldn't make it out. A few seconds later he heard the sound of sneakers squeaking on the tile floor.

"Is someone there?" he got up thinking Stevie was still in the room, but instead came face to face with Blake looking like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Michael asked.

"Not on purpose," Blake defended. "I just didn't want to interrupt."

"Well it's just you and me now. Should we finish our conversation from earlier," Michael smiled remembering their conversation at lunch when Blake told him how much he appreciated his best friend defending his honor. It had been interrupted when they watched the two young Evans' siblings follow a group of Cheerios into the building.

"Yeah, we should," Blake weakly smiled. "Where were we?"

"I believe you were thanking me for defending your honor," Michael grinned as he sat back down.

"Yeah, and I totally mean that too. I know how that had to look to you and I can't even imagine what you must think of Marley, but you've got to know that she was completely surprised. She didn't know how to react. That's what she told me and I trust her. She's never lied to me before," Blake insisted.

"But Blake, it's not like she and Jake don't have history," Michael reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me, Mikey. That's just what I need right now," Blake seemed pissed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Michael questioned. "I thought we were finally getting back to where we were."

"And I don't know what you mean by that or what you exactly want from me, Mikey," Blake demanded. "You're my best friend and I love you. That's never going to change, but if you're asking me if we're ever going to be boyfriends, you know you can't do that. I love Marley. That's the reason that you and I can't work. I am not going to let you settle for someone who can't fully love you because his heart is broken between two people. You deserve more than that, Mikey and I'm going to make sure that you get it."

"I don't want it. I want you," Michael fought back the tears.

Blake pulled him forward and pressed their foreheads together. "You can't have me. No one can until I figure out what I want out of life. That's why Marley and I will work this out and make it work. That's what is the right thing to do."

"So you're just leaving me behind like that. Is that your final answer?" Michael questioned.

"It's the way things have to be, Mikey. It's the right thing to do."

**Present Day**

Michael picked himself up off the ground and seemed to accept his fate. He'd lost all hope in the life he hoped he would have.

_**(Is It Over by Kris Allen)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke)**_

_**MICHAEL: This time you say it's for good. You've played kind for as long as you could, yeah. With your head in your hands and your tears on my chest I think to myself if I'm not giving up yet and I say.**_

__He turned and walked across the street heading to his new home.

_**MICHAEL: Is it over or can I turn you around? If I crawl on my knees to rewrite our story tonight would you care or are you already gone?**_

__Before heading to the front door he decided against it and walked around the house to the back door.

_**MICHAEL: So take your time as you're headed for the door, yeah. 'Cause I might find the right words to say if you give me a second more. I'm no good at goodbye and my pride's here to see that I won't let you go as you walk out on me and I say Is it over or can I turn you around? If I crawl on my knees to rewrite our story tonight would you care or are you already gone?**_

__Walking over to the trampoline in the backyard he stood there gripping the sides of it trying to keep himself from losing emotional control.

_**MICHAEL: I wish I could make you stay just like you should so take this love before you go, and it it's all goin' to hell, let me ask you again 'cause I need to be sure.**_

__He jumped up on the trampoline and laid down.

_**MICHAEL: Is it over or can I turn you around? If I crawl on my knees to rewrite our story tonight if I crawl on my knees would you come back to me? To rewrite our story tonight would you care or are you already gone? Would you care or are you already gone?**_

__From the window in his bedroom, Stevie watched Michael's total breakdown and knew he had to do something. He just didn't know what to do.

-GLEE-

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked Colton as they walked down the sidewalk heading back to the apartment for her to finish packing. "You've been quiet since we left NYADA."

"Just a lot of things on my mind," Colton admitted. He saw the concerned look on her face and knew he didn't want to raise her suspicions. "It's just that we've had such a great time together. I can't believe you're about to be gone for a month."

"Aww that is so sweet," she smiled before kissing him. "I'm sure we can come up with some way to make the most of our time apart. Maybe even plan something special for when I get back."

"Really? Like what?" Colton's interest definitely increased.

"Well, I know you are waiting for certain things, but that doesn't mean we can't participate in other things couples do. Maybe if we have that to look forward to the time will go by faster."

Colton blushed. "That's definitely something to think about."

"So what's wrong?" Lindsey questioned.

He stopped walking and just slipped his arms around her. "I just don't want to be without you."

-GLEE-

Marley walked to the front door of her home after hearing the doorbell. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Blake standing on her front porch holding his guitar.

"I think we need to talk but first will you come outside. There is something I want to sing for you."

As Marley sat down in the rocking chair on her front porch and Blake leaned against the railing, in New York, Colton held Lindsey close to him and the two boys sang to their women.

_**(Nothin' On You/My Love/Rocketeer by Boyce Avenue)**_

_**(Performed by Colton Haines and Blake Smith)**_

_**COLTON: Beautiful girls all over the world. I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you, baby . . . nothing on you, baby.**_

In Lima, Blake sang to Marley.

_**BLAKE: They might say hi and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say 'cause they got nothing on you, baby . . . nothing on you.**_

__Colton began slow dancing with Lindsey in the middle of the sidewalk.

_**COLTON: If I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?) If I told you, you were beautiful would you date me on the regular (tell me would you?) Well baby I've been around the world, but I ain't seen myself another girl like you. This ring here represents my heart, but there's just one thing I need from you say "I do."**_

__Blake stared into Marley's eyes and she felt like the center of his world.

_**BLAKE: Cause there are beautiful girls all over the world. I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you, baby. Nothing on you, baby.**_

_**COLTON: They might say hi and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say 'cause they got nothing on you, baby . . . nothing on you.**_

__Blake still felt the conflict in his heart but he truly felt he was doing the right thing by choosing Marley. She deserved him giving their relationship 100% because she had never done anything against their relationship. He had.

_**BLAKE: Now, if I wrote you a love note, and made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?) Would that make you want to change your scene, and wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?) What's the point of waiting anymore? 'Cause girl I've never been more sure (baby, it's you). This ring here represents my heart and everything that you've been waiting for.**_

Lindsey blushed from the attention Colton gave her. She realized just how much she was going to miss him.

_**COLTON: Cause there are beautiful girls all over the world. I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you, baby . . . nothing on you, baby. They might say hi and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say. Cause they got nothing on you, baby . . . nothing on you.**_

__Blake put down his guitar and held out his hands for Marley. She took them and he pulled her into his chest.

_**BLAKE: Here we go. Come with me. There's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand, close your eyes with you right here, I'm a rocketeer. Let's fly . . . oh . . . oh . . . Let's fly.**_

"I just need you to make me one promise," Blake requested.

"Anything. What is it?" Marley beamed with happiness.

"Stop being jealous of Michael. I chose you not him. That should mean something to you because it means a hell of a lot to me. Can you make me that promise?" he asked.

"I do," she smiled knowing that Blake chose her.

-GLEE-

Taking Lindsey's hand, Colton walked her up the steps of her building when Cooper exited the building.

"Hey, Cooper," Lindsey greeted. "Where's Brody? Didn't you two take Kallie to see Blaine's show tonight?"

"Brody didn't go," Cooper seemed very short with them. "Joe went with us instead. Kallie's going to stay here so she can spend time with the kid before he leaves tomorrow."

"I guess that gives you and Brody some alone time before he leaves then," Colton tried to connect with the older guy but Cooper was completely standoffish.

"I think he's packing actually," he turned to Lindsey. "Have fun on the tour, Lindsey. Keep everyone under control."

Cooper walked off before either of them could say anything else.

"Is it just me or was that completely weird?" Lindsey asked.

"Something is definitely up with him," Colton agreed. "Shall we go upstairs and see what everyone is up too?"

Lindsey agreed. Heading up the stairs they didn't expect to see Joe and Kallie making out in the hallway. They didn't even see them until they were almost next to them. Both blushed immediately at being caught.

"Don't stop on our account. I know you've got lot of time to make up for," Lindsey giggled.

"Actually I have to finish packing now too," Joe admitted. "Or start packing to be perfectly honest."

"I should get to bed too. Cooper is taking me back to Lima just a few hours after you leave for the tour," Kallie revealed. "I would imagine that surprising everyone tomorrow will be interesting."

"I should probably get going as well," Colton said to Lindsey. "I'll see you in the morning before you leave, right?"

"No way I would leave without saying goodbye," she smiled. He gave her a kiss before saying goodbye to the others and heading down the stairs.

"Lindsey, can you catch me up on what's been going on back in Lima before I head back tomorrow?" Kallie hoped.

"Sweetie, gossip is my native language. Of course I can do that? Are you staying in the boys' apartment tonight?" Lindsey asked putting her arm around the girl as they walked in the door leaving Joe in the hallway.

He headed into Tina, Mike, and Mercedes' apartment where he'd been staying, but stopped when his phone rang. Looking at the caller id he knew what the call was about.

"Are you in Nashville yet?" he asked.

"I am," Claire answered the phone in one hand and carry-on bag in the other. "I just landed. My part of our deal is done. Operation Tyler-gate is a go. You know what you have to do correct?"

"Oh I do. Don't worry. Hopefully he'll finally learn his lesson," Joe declared.

-GLEE-

Sam stood next to his bed staring into his suitcases making sure everything he needed was packed. Wearing only a pair of green running shorts from his earlier work out, he wanted to have the suitcases off the bed by the time Blaine got out of the shower. The water had just turned on a few minutes earlier but he wanted to be ready. This was their last night together for a few weeks while the tour happened. Neither liked the idea of spending weeks apart but they knew it had to happen and they knew being together again would be the thing to get them through it.

He zipped up the suitcase and placed them on the floor when he heard the bathroom door open.

"I was in the shower but it occurred to me that I am very lonely in there and I need someone to scrub my back and keep me company."

Sam turned around to an image he hoped he'd never forget. Blaine stood in the doorway dripping wet holding his hard cock in his hand.

"Come play with me, Sammy," Blaine teased as he put his hands on his hips.

Sam couldn't resist. Blaine was his kryptonite. He would do anything the boy asked him to do. He walked over and stood in front of his boyfriend; his strong physique dwarfing the slender but buff frame of his man. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

"Well, we can start with this," Blaine suggested as he slipped his thumbs into the sides of the running shorts and pulled them down to his ankles. "Now you can get in the shower with me so we can play."

"I don't want to hurt you, Blaine. What if I have another reaction," Sam worried.

"Oh, it looks like you're having a reaction alright," Blaine glanced down at the huge slab of meat between Sam's legs that had grown to full attention. "I'm glad I still have this kind of effect on him."

Blaine grabbed Sam's dick and held it tightly before taking a step backwards and into the bathroom. Leading Sam by his dick, he got the buff blonde under the heat and steam of the shower where he managed to put him up against the wall. The boys connected their lips and let their lower bodies rub together as the water made the young muscular bodies slippery.

Sam loved the way Blaine took charge and made him the submissive. This was role reversal for them and it didn't happen that often but when it did it turned him on more than he'd ever admitted. Blaine turned him around and put his hands against the wall.

"This ass," Blaine's voice was full of amazement. "I mean I loved your ass before but your new Tarzan bubble booty turns me on so much."

"You like that baby?" Sam flexed his ass making it hard as Blaine's hands rubbed against the soft skin.

"I think the better question is do you like it when I do this," Blaine whispered into his ear as his fingers felt between the two marble cheeks. Sam let out a whimper Blaine had not heard from him in a very long time.

"Yes, I do. I like that very much, Blaine. Please do it again," his breath caught in his throat.

Blaine continued to tickle his entrance with his forefinger. He was careful not to do too much too quickly. He didn't want to cause an episode to happen. He heard Sam's breath quicken.

"Are you okay, baby? Do I need to stop?" he spoke softly not wanting to alarm his love.

"Don't you dare! I've missed this so much. Keep going, Blaine. I'm fine," Sam turned his head so that his boyfriend could see the lust-filled smile on his face. Blaine returned the smile and began to kiss his way down Sam's strong back until he was in the place that he felt more like himself than any other; on his knees next to Sam's naked form.

He gently spread Sam's cheeks and noticed that his man's low-hanging balls and long shaft were fully visible to him as Sam spread his legs wider to give him more access. Blaine took in the sight before him. A beautiful hole that no one had touched in months just waiting to feel pleasure once again. It was Blaine's hope that as soon as Sam's brain associated sex with pleasure instead of fear, Sam's episodes would stop and they could be together like normal once again. He also knew there was no one else in the world that could cure him of this but him. He had to show him, through sexual acts, how much he loved everything about Sam, inside and out.

Blowing on Sam's hole softly, he watched the chill bumps pop up on his skin and he knew that Sam felt good. He couldn't wait for the next test of Sam's resolve. Slowly, Blaine took his tongue and rubbed it up and down the cleft between the meaty mounds of Sam's ass. The strong blonde felt his legs begin to buckle at the intense feeling of pleasure being given to him.

Blaine finally lost control remembering how much he loved rimming Sam and how crazy he could make Sam by doing it. He loved the few things they did together where he had the ability to sexually control Sam. He knew he had to savor the moments as soon as they occurred because eventually he would hear a noise that would change it all.

It always started out like a low moan which would turn into more of a growl. It was the moment when sweet and caring Sam would begin to disappear and Caveman Sam took over. Months had passed since he'd heard the bass sound of the grumbled growl come from within his Adonis boyfriend, but it began to happen. So when Sam let out a deep moan, turned around and pushed his thick shaft down Blaine's salivating throat, he relished in it. Surprised at first, Blaine gagged on the intrusion until he remembered the taste and realized that just a few days earlier this same action had almost caused Sam to have a flashback. Now Sam instigated the same sex act and the passion in his eyes indicated to Blaine that his lover was still there not the PTSD Sam that scared people.

Doing his best work, Blaine let Sam continually fuck his face and he loved making sure that his tongue covered ever inch. Remembering the taste of his boyfriend's fluids made him crave it even more. Sam moaned aloud and he was sure that Sebastian, Kallie, or anyone else in the apartment could hear what was going on but he simply couldn't care. This was as close to sex he'd had since the spring.

Sam pushed him down until he was lying down flat on his back and knelt over him holding his body down with his legs. Reaching behind him, Sam slipped his hand passed Blaine's leaking cock until two fingers were deep inside his boy making him moan around his cock. Their motions continued in a circle; Sam's fingering causing Blaine to hum around his dick over and over until the blonde felt a splash of liquid hit his back that couldn't have been from the shower. He knew Blaine had orgasmed without touching himself and that turned Sam on so much and he released his own seed down his boyfriend's throat. Blaine swallowed every drop.

The warm water continued to run as Sam lay down on the tile floor next to his lover while they both caught their breaths.

"You stayed with me," Blaine's eyes connected with Sam's and he couldn't help but smile.

"I stayed with you," Sam also smiled realizing what that meant. "We did it. I didn't go away. You kept me here. You brought me back."

"We brought each other back," Blaine leaned over on top of Sam and they shared the most romantic kiss they could remember.

-GLEE-

Stevie stood in his bathroom shirtless brushing his teeth. He was getting ready for bed. After Michael had been short with him and Stacy at dinner, neither of them knew what to do as he slammed his bedroom door and stayed to himself for the rest of the night. Now, standing in their shared bathroom, Stevie was surprised to see Michael's bedroom door open and he could hear a heated phone conversation.

"I don't care, Nicky!" Michael yelled. "I don't give a flying fuck about the musical. I'm not auditioning. I'm going to put all my effort into graduating early. You don't need me to be in the show. You can hang out with Blake and his girlfriend," the room went quiet as Nick must have been talking. Then Michael continued. "I don't expect you to choose sides and be my friend or not my friend, Nicky. I never said that! You know what? We can have this conversation later. I don't have time for this."

Stevie knew that he had hung up on Nick. He also knew that the only thing that could have caused such an attitude switch in Michael would have been a bad encounter with Blake. He considered leaving him alone and just going to bed, but the Evans' blood within him just wouldn't allow it. He walked over to the bedroom door and pushed it open and saw Michael sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, trying to control his emotions.

"So, you're not trying out for _Grease_?" Stevie asked from the door.

"Not now, Stevie, I'm not in the mood," Michael insisted.

"Evidently," Stevie walked in anyway. "Since when do you talk to Nick like that? He's one of your best friends. Not to mention Jessie came over earlier tonight and told Stacy and me what happened at her house. I'm guessing things didn't go that well with Blake after I left."

"No shit, Sherlock," Michael's voice sounded hard. "I bet you were so proud of yourself too. Thinking you had set up that meeting perfectly. Well you didn't. He just used it as an opportunity to let me know that Marley is more important to him than I am."

"I doubt that he meant it that way, Michael. Blake would never intentionally hurt you like that. You're his best friend," Stevie wanted to smooth things over.

"Not anymore I'm not. He made his choice. If he wants to stay with that girl who obviously has eyes for other guys than I have nothing else to say to him," Michael confirmed.

"You don't mean that. You might feel that way now, but you two have been through too much together to just get over him like that," Stevie reminded him.

"Oh, I forgot. Evans kids can see into everyone's minds and know what's best for them. You don't have to always try and make things better. So why don't you go back to your room, put some damn clothes on, and leave me alone," Michael argued.

"You certainly didn't mind looking at my body this afternoon and I was actually naked then. And if you think you looking at me is going to freak me out think again. I take it as a compliment so don't even think of using that as a way to push me away because I don't care. Push as hard as you want. I'm going to still be here and still be your friend," Stevie declared.

Michael had enough. He got up from him bed, ripped his own shirt off and pushed Stevie against the wall getting unusually close to him. "Did it ever occur to you that the reason I was staring at you today is because I'm gay and you look hot naked and that all I wanted to do was push your hot abs against the lockers and fuck your hot ass?" Michael spoke into Stevie's ear and the younger boy actually gulped. He had totally misread the situation and now he was scared. "You keep sticking your nose into my business and I have something of my own that I wouldn't mind sticking into yours."

Stevie pushed Michael away and knocked him on the ground. It was the first time Michael realized that the younger boy was actually stronger, more muscular, than he was.

"Why do you have to do this to people, Michael. All I want to do is help you and be a friend and you threaten me? Fuck you!" Stevie said running out of the room through the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Michael stood there ashamed and upset with himself. Stevie only wanted to help, but he didn't realize one thing and that was important. Michael didn't believe he was important enough for anyone to care.

-GLEE-

The following morning the tour bus pulled up outside the apartment complex and waited for all the members of the Sam Evans Tour to walk out the doors and take their place on the bus. Ella stood at the bottom of the front staircase studying the tour itinerary. She didn't see Brody walking up with his suitcase and hanging bag.

"Do I just hand these over to the driver?" he asked with his sunglasses covering his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see how he looked after a night of no sleep thinking about the status of his relationship with Cooper who had not return a single call.

"Yeah, that's what you need to do," she looked up as he turned. "Wait, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said without turning around. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

He handed his luggage to the driver and stared down the street hoping that Cooper would arrive to tell him goodbye, but he was nowhere to be seen. It made Brody question everything.

_**(Secrets by One Republic)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Joe Hart, **_

_**Ella Stone, Tyler Trevino, and Brody Weston)**_

_**BRODY: I need another story, something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring need something that I can confess.**_

Ella, realizing something was wrong with Brody, joined in.

_**ELLA: 'Till all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said, come by it honestly I swear thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so . . .**_

__Mike, Tina and Mercedes walked out of the front door. Both hugged Mercedes goodbye and sang as they took their luggage to the bus.

_**Mike/Tina: Tell me what you want to hear. Something that we're like those years. I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away. **_

_**MIKE: This time don't need another perfect lie**_

_**TINA: Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

_**BRODY: This time don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

Lindsey and Colton walked down the street towards the bus. He held her hand and rolled her bag down the street for her.

_**LINDSEY: My God, amazing that we got this far. It's like we're chasing all those stars. Who's driving shiny black cars.**_

__Joe and Tyler walked out of the apartment followed by Kallie. Tyler actually took Joe's bag from him so he could say goodbye to Kallie.

_**TYLER: And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve**_

_**JOE: And when a situation rises, just write it into an album.**_

_**Tyler/Joe/Lindsey: Seen it straight to go. I don't really like my flow, no so**_

Everyone continued to sing as Sam walked out holding Blaine's hand on one side and his arm around Santana on the other. Both Sebastian and Rachel rolled his bags out for him.

_**All but Sam: Tell me what you want to hear. Something that we're like those years. I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away. **_

__Sam went down the line hugging each one of his friends saying goodbye.

_**All but Sam: This time don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

Sam stared into Blaine's eyes knowing he had to say goodbye for the next three weeks.

_**SAM: Oh, got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. I'mma tell you everything. So tell me what you want to hear. Something that we're like those years. I'm sick of all the insincere so I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

_**SAM/BLAINE: This time don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

__Colton couldn't help but watch the two of them and wonder if Blaine had been truthful with Sam, but Lindsey soon took back his attention with one final kiss. Blaine walked Sam over to the door and he was the last one to get on the bus sitting down in the seat next to the door so he could look out and see Blaine's tear-filled eyes looking back at him.

_**ALL: So tell me what you want to hear. Something that we're like those years. I'm sick of all the insincere so I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. **_

__The bus pulled away and those on the bus watched as their loved ones left their view. Tina came and sat next to Sam putting her arms around him in comfort.

_**SAM: All my secrets away . . . all my secrets away.**_

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Sam turned towards Tina and smiled. "Yeah, I think so. I know he'll be there when I get back and actually that's all I need to know."

Back in front of the apartment complex, Colton walked up to Blaine.

"Did you tell him what Adam said?"

"No, I didn't," Blaine turned to his new friend. "And I'm not going too. There's no need to burden Sam with something that's never going to happen when he's still recovering. Let him finish the tour and be here in New York permanently and then I'll tell him. You didn't tell Lindsey, did you? There's no way she could keep it a secret."

"No, I didn't tell her, but I don't like keeping secrets from her," Colton declared.

"According to your manager that's not exactly true," Sebastian walked over revealing he'd overheard the conversation. "This is neither the time nor place for this. The girls are already suspicious. Let's wait until they are gone to finish this, got it?"

"Blaine," Kallie called out. "Can we please go to breakfast like you promised before Cooper comes to get me for our flight?"

"Certainly!" Blaine smiled as he called out his answer to his cousin. Then he turned to Colton. "I need to spend time with my family now. We can discuss this later."

Blaine walked off leaving down the street with Rachel and Kallie. Mercedes and Santana headed back into the building leaving Sebastian and Colton on the street.

"Look, Sebastian, I don't know what Zach told you but . . ." Colton tried to explain himself.

"Save it. I don't care. I learned a long time ago to stay out of my friends' relationships. Just know that I'm watching you and if you take care of Lindsey and treat her right you'll never hear a peep out of me, but you hurt her and I'll end you. Just remember that," Sebastian gave him a serious look and then smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pack a bag myself. Giving Cooper and Kallie a ride to Lima gives me an excuse to surprise my man. I'll see you sometime next week, Colton. Be good!"

Sebastian walked back into the house leaving Colton on the street alone.

-GLEE-

Backstage, several students from McKinley High prepared for the auditions for roles in the high school's production of _Grease_. They fixed their make-up looked around at their competition and made sure they looked as sexy as any Greaser or Pink Lady possibly could. Blake sat in the back of the dressing area alone. The girls were getting ready on one side and the boys on the other. He'd hoped to see Michael walk in with a new attitude and a decision to audition despite their argument but it didn't look like that would happen. Instead, he saw his other best friend, Nick Hall, walk backstage and look around for someone. He knew it was him as soon as they made eye contact and he walked over.

"Have you heard from Michael today?" Nick questioned as he leaned on Blake's chair. "Every time he saw me walking towards him, he went down a different hall and I could never find him."

"That's because he's avoiding everyone ever since I told him that Marley was my choice. He didn't react well," Blake admitted.

"I would imagine not," Nick agreed. "He chewed me a new one on the phone last night. I know you did what you had to, Blake. I don't fault you for that, but I'm worried about him."

"Are you talking about Michael," Jessie asked walking over to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've tried to contact him all day and he won't return my calls."

"Don't take it personally, Jessie. It's my fault not yours," Blake admitted.

"No, it's not. Don't take responsibility for it! He has to learn boundaries just like the rest of us. I mean look at us," Jessie turned and pointed to everyone back stage and then whispered to the boys. "We are the worst love polygon ever. Let's just start with Michael. Michael is in love with you, Blake, who is in love with Marley who is being flirted with by Jake. I'm almost positive Kitty is the one convincing him to go after your girl. On top of that she has poor little Stevie wrapped around her little finger while I'm almost positive she is trying to get with Hunter."

"Which you would know because you have your eye on him as well," Nick bridged the gap.

"Exactly. And I have my brother telling me to stay away while his girlfriend says to go for it. The same advice, I might add, that she is giving Cameron about another Evans sibling who, and this brings us full circle, has the cutest school girl crush on our handsome Mikey that will never look at her twice. Does that about cover it?"

"I'd say so," Blake didn't realize everyone was connected to that extent, but thinking back through his three years in Glee it really wasn't that surprising that a love train like this would exist.

"Nick!" Finn called out. "Mr. Schue is ready to get started. We need you out here!"

"You better go. An assistant director's job is never done," Jessie smiled before walking back to her dressing area.

"Go," Blake smiled. "Make good choices. Mr. Schuester deserves to have a great musical this year. So does Finn."

"So do you, Blake. You've been waiting your turn," Nick stated before walking towards the stage. He couldn't help but turn around and look at all of his friends getting ready for the auditions. He was excited to assist Finn's directing, but he definitely had thoughts of his own and he began to have one in that moment.

_**(Hopelessly Devoted to You – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blake Smith, Jessie Reed, Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Hunter Clarington,**_

_**Stevie Evans, Kitty Wilde, Stacy Evans, Mia Jones, and Jacob Reed)**_

__He turned to see a spotlight hitting Blake. It was obviously a vision in his head but it gave him a really great idea.

_**BLAKE: Guess mine is not the first heartbroken. My eyes are not the first to cry.**_

__Jessie stood next to Blaine staring across to Hunter.

_**JESSIE: I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you.**_

He caught Jake and Marley looking directly at each other.

_**JAKE: I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you.**_

_**MARLEY: But baby can't you see there's just nothing else for me to do.**_

_**JAKE: I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Kitty stared at Hunter and caught his eyes. Stevie caught the interaction between them.

_**HUNTER: But now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside. **_

_**STEVIE: I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

_**Hunter/Stevie: Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

__Kitty, realizing that both boys stared at her she turned away and caught the eyes of Sugar and Stacy.

_**KITTY: My head is saying "Fool, Forget him." My heart is saying "Don't let go." Hold on to the end.**_

__Stacy's eyes caught Cameron's.

_**STACY: That's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**_

__He then watched Jake and Mia, completely oblivious of what went on around them and walked on stage together.

_**Mia/Jacob: But now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my live aside. I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you . . . hopelessly devoted to you . . . hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Everyone stood on the stage prepared for their auditions as Nick turned to Finn.

"I think I have a really cool idea."

-GLEE-

"So Lily Mae is pregnant with Noah Puckerman's baby?" Kallie was in shock. "Cooper, why didn't you or Blaine tell me about this? Why am I hearing it from Sebastian?"

The three of them were in Sebastian's plane heading back to Lima. Cooper planned to enroll Kallie back into McKinley and Sebastian planned to surprise Nick.

"I haven't been back to Lima since you left for London. Neither has Blaine. I doubt he even knew," Cooper confessed.

"This is crazy. How far along is she?" she asked Sebastian.

"She's due within the month," he told her.

"Oh my . . . I guess I have been gone a really long time. Has there been any other really big changes? Are Mia and Jacob still together?" Kallie wondered.

"They are. So is Blake and Marley. As for changes, I probably should tell you about Michael," Sebastian determined.

"Why?" Cooper spoke up suddenly paying attention to the conversation. "What happened to him?"

"His mom left him and fled the country. He became a ward of the state, but Will and Emma came to the rescue. They managed to get things worked out and Mary Evans became his foster mom. He lives with her and Stacy and Stevie," he explained.

"Sam's mom?" Kallie seemed confused. "I knew she moved back to Lima, but are things better between them?"

"Things aren't perfect, but they are working on it. I think Sam's committed to making it work because of his brother and sister," Sebastian determined.

"I don't blame him. They are such cute kids," she smiled.

"Oh, they aren't kids anymore. They have definitely grown up," Sebastian pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of them. "Be prepared. Neither of them act like kids anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" she took the phone and stared at the photo. "They are not this grown up!"

"Something tells me you are in for a lot of shocks by the time you see everyone again," he saw the flight attendant nod to him. "And you better get ready. It's time to land."

-GLEE-

Colton walked down the hallway at Five Star Entertainment heading towards his manager Zach's office. Justin happened to walk out of his and could immediately tell that Colton was upset about something.

"Hey, Colton, what's going on?" he asked him.

"Nothing. Is Zach in his office?" Colton stopped long enough to ask the question.

"Yeah, he's working on some stuff for Ella since she left this morning. Are you okay?" Justin questioned.

"Perfect," Colton fake smiled and turned towards Zach's office door. He saw him sitting at his desk with the door open. Colton marched inside and slammed the door. Zach looked up surprised at the outburst from his friend and client.

"What the hell, Colton? What's wrong?" Zach got up from his desk and walked up to his best friend. He tried to check on him and figure out what was wrong, but when he reached out for him, Colton pushed him away.

"How long have we been friends?" Colton asked pushing Zach away from him.

"Dude, seriously? We've been best friends since the first grade. What the hell is going on?" Zach back away worried by Colton's outburst.

"What did you tell Sebastian? Please tell me that you didn't tell him my secret. You promised me that you would never tell anyone about that," Colton's fear and anger wrapped together into the manic question he posed.

"Colton, calm down. Sebastian is our boss. Part of being in this company is he and the attorneys knowing about anything that they might need to protect you at some point. I told him so that if something ever happened to me you'd still be protected," Zach explained.

"So you're going to stand there and act like you did this for me," Colton got in his face.

"Yeah, bro, I did this for you," Zach pushed back.

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have the hots for my girlfriend and you're pissed that I got her and you didn't," Colton got in Zach's face trying to prove his point.

Zach simply backed away from Colton. He turned his head down and walked back to his desk. Colton's expression changed. He knew he'd hurt his friend.

"The fact that you think that I would hurt you because of Lindsey is a slap to my face," Zach stared Colton in the eyes as his desk created an actual barrier between them. "Was I not completely open and honest with you about how I felt about her? I didn't want there to be any secrets between us because that is how you and I have always rolled, Colton. That's how I knew your secret in the first place because you were honest with me about how you felt about me when we were sixteen and I have kept that a secret ever since. I've never told anyone, and I know for a fact that I have never once treated you any different because of it. I don't think I have to tell you everyone wouldn't have reacted that way."

Colton regretted his outburst but he still didn't understand why Zach would share his secret.

"Then why, Zach? What happened was just between you and me so it would never happen again. I don't understand why you felt the need to bring it up," Colton felt betrayed.

"Look, you are my best friend, and the fact that when you told me once upon a time that you were in love with me has never changed that and it never will. As your best friend, I believe completely that you have deep feelings for Lindsey that may even be love, and you may fall in love and have babies and get married and all that. If that makes you happy then I'll be right by your side celebrating. But as your manager, I have to be ready for the day to come when another guy comes along and I'm not the only guy you have feelings towards. I have to be prepared for if that happens so that I can take care of you and your career. I confided your secret in Sebastian because if something were to happen to me I'd want to know that someone else has your back and as crazy as it might sound, I really do trust him. I know he wouldn't hurt you. He's a good guy."

"That's not going to happen, Zach," Colton crossed his arms in front of him. "How I felt about you happened when we were kids and you were my hero. You got me out of a bad situation and I will forever hold you in a special place, but I'm not gay. I've never had feelings about a guy in that way except for you and I know it won't happen again. Lindsey makes me so happy and I really do think she's the one for me."

"I can't believe you said I _was_ your hero. I guess I've been downgraded," Zach tried to smile.

"Come on, man, you know what I meant," Colton genuinely smiled back. "You are my hero. Just don't surprise me with something like this again, okay?"

"Got it," Zach agreed. "Want to go grab a coffee or something?"

"Raincheck," he answered. "I've got that photo shoot tomorrow so I need to go hit the gym. How about dinner tonight? You up for it?"

"It's a date," Zach grinned at the irony of his words which made Colton blush.

Colton turned to leave and stopped to say one last thing.

"I'm sorry I made the crack about your feelings for Lindsey. I really do appreciate you being honest about that. I'd never let anything come between us not even her. She'd break up with me before she'd let me hurt our friendship. She's good like that," he smiled.

"I'm happy for you," Zach sat back down at his desk and began working again. "I'll see you at dinner."

Colton walked out of Zach's office and shut the door behind him. The hallway was empty but his mind was not. Images of the night Colton confessed his feelings to Zach replayed in his head. They mixed with thoughts of all the times he'd spent with Lindsey and he couldn't help but wonder if at some point he would have to pick between them.

_**(Bent by Matchbox 20)**_

_**(Performed by Colton Haines)**_

_**COLTON: If I fall along the way pick me up and dust me off, and if I get too tired to make it be my breath so I can walk.**_

__He got in the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

_**COLTON: If I need some other love give me more than I can stand, and when my smile gets old and faded wait around I'll smile again. Shouldn't be so complicated. Just hold me and then just hold me again.**_

__He walked out of the elevator and out of the building. As he walked he saw memories of him and Lindsey together crossing with memories of his friendship with Zach and he felt conflicted.

_**COLTON: Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. You're breaking me in, and this is how we will end with you and me bent.**_

__He stopped as he came to the park across from Central Perk where he and Zach had spent multiple afternoons sitting and laughing working on things for his career or just reminiscing about their past. He froze as he watched those memories play out including the issues Zach saved him from in high school.

_**COLTON: If I couldn't sleep could you sleep. Could you paint me better off? Could you sympathize with my needs? I know you think I need a lot. I started out clean but I'm jaded. Just phoning it in, just breaking the skin.**_

__His mind conjured up an image of Lindsey next to him and his entire focused changed to the beautiful blonde that had captured his heart.

_**COLTON: Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. You're breaking me in, and this is how we will end with you and me bent.**_

__He felt another hand on his waist and turned to realize that it was Zach. He knew it was a fantasy but it felt so real to have the two people he loved the most touching him and making him feel so good.

_**COLTON: Start bending me. It's never enough. I feel all your pieces . . . Start bending me. Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in. Shouldn't be so complicated just touch me and then . . . just touch me again.**_

__The images of Lindsey and Zach disappeared and he found himself standing in the middle of the park with his eyes clothes. He dug his hands down into his pockets and walked towards the gym.

_**COLTON: Shouldn't be so complicated just touch me and then . . . just touch me again. Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. You're breaking me in, and this is how we will end with you and me bent. **_

Inside the gym, he began punching the weight bag trying to get his aggression out of his system.

_**COLTON: Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. You're breaking me in, and this is how we will end with you and me bent.**_

-GLEE-

Michael stood at the entrance to the auditorium listening to Cameron's audition. He felt like it needed to be him down there on the stage but there was no way he could handle trying to keep his true emotions away from the prying eyes, ears, and opinions of his fellow Glee members. He knew that the best thing for him at that point was to just move on and get done with high school as quickly as he could.

"And exactly why are you not in there with the others auditioning, Michael Burke?"

He couldn't help but smile as he easily recognized the faint southern accent that he knew was attached to a buxom blonde he hadn't seen in a while. Turning around confirmed his suspicions as Lily Mae stood there, obviously pregnant, but as beautiful as ever. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I think I need to ask you the same question. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be resting? The baby is due soon, right?" Michael questioned obviously concerned by her presence.

"Trying to get the paperwork together for me to start college next spring but they haven't received my transcript yet. Evidently, I have to come up here and sign for it. Noah was going to do it for me but he's so busy running the body shop that he never can get away. It wasn't that far so I just got in the car and came over myself. Besides, it would do me some good to get out of the house," Lily insisted.

"Why do I get the feeling that you conveniently making that decision on the same day as auditions isn't a coincidence?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Because you can't take the music away from this girl, baby," she winked. "Finn mentioned it at dinner the other night and I asked if I could come watch. Noah told me no, but he should know that him doing that meant I was obviously going to do it."

"You need to be careful though, don't you?" Michael assumed.

"I am being careful. I'm not going to break. I'm just going to sit inside and watch some of my friends sing. That's something I've really been missing lately."

"Hopefully you've missed me too," a voice came from down the hall.

"Am I crazy or did that sound like . . ." Michael began.

"You're not crazy, beautiful," Kallie made her presence known. "I'm just finally home."

"It really is you!" Michael screamed out as he laid eyes on Kallie Anderson for the first time in over a year. She had always been a close friend to him and the idea that she was back made him very happy.

Kallie turned to Lily and just smiled. "And you are about to have a little Puckerman. I'm so happy I got home before this. I want to be there!"

"I can't believe you're here!" Lily began to tear up. "I really never thought that I'd ever see you again. Are you really back?"

"For my senior year, yeah," Kallie smiled. "Cooper brought me back and worked it out to where I can finish out school here and live in his apartment across from the Schuester's."

"And you conveniently came back on the day of the musical auditions," Michael gave her the side eye still having his arm around her waist.

"Well an Anderson can never be guilty of not taking advantage of a situation," she grinned. "Which is why you should audition with me."

"I'm not auditioning," Michael stated simply.

"Yeah, you still didn't answer me earlier when I asked you that question," Lily added.

"I've decided to graduate early. I need to concentrate on that," he lied.

"Good deal. We can go to New York at the same time. I'll help you through it, but after the musical is over," she took his hand. "You're coming with me. Lily, go give them their first surprise. We'll give them their second."

Lily smiled and walked into the auditorium.

"Is anyone in need of an extra set of ears," she called out.

"See, I told you guys I had a surprise for you!" Finn called out as he walked over and helped Lily over to a seat. All the students came over to see how she was doing.

"Lily, it's so good to see you," Blake hugged her. "But you've basically missed everyone. There's no one left to audition."

"Actually, I'm fairly certain there are two more. I just ran into them in the hallway," she spoke confidently.

Blake looked at Finn and Mr. Schuester. "Is there someone else on the list we didn't know about?"

"Yes, there's me," the voice came from the stage behind them.

Everyone turned and couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Kallie Anderson standing in the middle of the stage.

"Kallie?" Mia called out for everyone. "Are you back?" Her smile could still be seen from the stage.

"I'm back for the whole year and I'd like to audition if that's okay," she smiled. "Mr. Schue, I was kind of hoping in addition to this being my musical audition you would count it to let me back in Glee as well."

"You're already a member of the Glee family, Kallie. Welcome home!" he beamed at seeing his young student back where she belonged. "As for the musical, we'd love to have you audition. Everyone take a seat."

Kallie stood center stage as the music began behind her. The others remembered how great she was at creating a character, but her time in the British fine arts school had obviously taught her a few tricks. The members of New Directions sat transfixed by her as she began.

_**(As Long As You're Mine from the Broadway Musical WICKED)**_

_**(Performed by Kallie Anderson and Michael Burke)**_

_**KALLIE: Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me.**_

"She just as good as I remember," Jessie smiled.

"Thank god she's back! She's exactly what we needed," Marley determined.

_**KALLIE: Just for this moment as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline, and if it turns out, It's over too fast. I'll make ev'ry last moment last. As long as you're mine . . .**_

__"Look!" Jacob nudged Blake's shoulder and pointed to the stage right curtains where Michael appeared. "He showed up after all."

_**MICHAEL: Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling It's 'up" that I fell . . .**_

__Someone walking on the other side of the auditorium caught Stevie's attention and he turned to see Sebastian walking through the side entrance curtain. He pointed him out to Stacy and they watched as he quietly slid into the seat next to Nick. When Sebastian reached for Nick's hand was when he realized he was there and so did everyone else by the warm reception he gave his boyfriend.

_**Kallie/Michael: Every moment as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time **_

_**MICHAEL: Say there's no future for us as a pair.**_

_**Kallie/Michael: And though I may know I don't care . . .**_

The lights danced on stage as everyone watched the magical performance on stage.

_**Kallie/Michael: Just for this moment as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through. And know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine . . .**_

As the music died down to its conclusion Kallie looked at Michael's expression and had to wonder. "What is it?"

An evil grin crossed his face. "It's just - - for the first time, I feel _wicked_."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Nothing," he changed his facial expression to his normal smile. "Go visit with your friends. I know they are dying to see you. I'm not ready to talk to them so I'm going to sneak out the back door."

Michael didn't give her anytime to object. He was back stage sending a text message before anyone could stop him. "Yeah, I can definitely be wicked."

-GLEE-

Cooper Anderson had no idea why he was doing what he was about to do. He had finished filing all the paperwork needed to re-enroll Kallie into McKinley High when he received a text. He knew he shouldn't follow it but he found himself walking out the doors in the back of the gym.

"You weren't planning on showing up in Lima for the first time in almost two years without saying hello, did you?" Michael's voice was music to his eardrums. In all this time he'd never forgotten the boy and the forbidden time they'd spent together. Cooper collected himself and turned to see a very grown up version of the same kid that fancied him two years earlier. This Michael was more muscular, more manly, and he couldn't believe it, but sexier.

"Of course not. I heard what happened and I'm really sorry, Michael. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Michael's devious grin returned and he looked directly into Cooper's eyes and stood as close as he could. "But having you next to me makes me all better, Daddy."


End file.
